Feel My Soul
by harukachin
Summary: Aku "Buta" akan dirimu... aku tak mengenalmu,... Kau datang begitu saja bagaikan benang kusut yang membelit erat sisi hatiku...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Give in Marriage"

Disclaimer : By Masashi Kishimoto { Om Masashi Maaf ya..Please } (^_*)v

Gaje Gileee, OOC, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, Rated BISA BERUBAH SESUAI KONDISI ...

Bisa M, M+, bisa juga T..

Just for fun….

* * *

Awalnya gadis itu akan melaksanakan misi Rank S. Dia yakin, dua rekannya dari tim – 8 kini sedang menunggunya di pintu gerbang desa.

Misi kali ini lumayan berat, bukan hanya menjadi mata-mata untuk Negara musuh dengan resiko kesuksesan dibawah 100 %, tapi juga perjalananya yang menyita waktu sekitar 4 hari 3 malam.

Dia tidak suka ingkar waktu, dia juga bukan gadis yang suka lalai dari tanggung jawabnya sebagai seorang Kunoichi.

Walaupun pemalu adalah keahliannya, Dia selalu bertekad untuk menjadi lebih kuat dan percaya diri dalam menghadapi segala masalah yang dihadapinya.

Buka masalah seperti "masalah" khas remaja pada umumnya, _yeap_… seperti cinta pertama, kekasih, perawatan diri, fashion, gaya, dan berbagai kelakuan gadis remaja pada umumnya. Tidak, itu bukanlah Hyuuga Hinata.

Gadis berambut indigo ini lebih membebankan pikiranya tentang bagaimana caranya agar bisa menjadi lebih kuat,…diakui,…menjadi Kunoichi handal seperti teman-temannya,…dan,…pantas menjadi seorang Hairees bagi Klan-nya kelak.

Tidak seperti gadis sebayanya, Haruno Sakura dan Yamanaka ino. Dua gadis berbeda warna rambut itu cukup dikenal dikalangan para Ninja, bukan hanya karena kecantikannya tetapi karena kehebatan dan keahlian tingkatan jutsu mereka diusia yang terbilang sangat muda.

Iri ?.. itu bukan sifat Hyuuga, dia hanya merasa tidak berguna. Seperti ada sebuah kerang raksasa yang mengkungkung dirinya serta membatasinya dari pergerakan dunia luar, sehingga mati-matian dia berusaha bebas dari kungkungan itu.

Kungkungan yang serasa membatasi tenaga dan seluruh kemampuannya sebagai seorang Kunoichi, dia merasa sangat lemah. Kelemahan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Pagi tadi sebelum berangkat ke tempat latihan, Kakak sepupunya Hyuuga Neji seorang Bunke, memberitahukan bahwa Sang Hokage ke-5 sedang membutuhkan tenaganya untuk misi Rank S.

Sontak Hinata merasa senang, akhirnya sebuah misi yang bisa _dibilang_ hanya untuk Ninja-ninja tertentu sekelas Hatake Kakashi dan Yamato Taicho.

_Well… _dan Dia, Seorang Hyuuga Hinata merasa dibutuhkan dalam Misi Rank S kali ini? Sungguh rasa senang Hinata seperti baru saja mendapatkan seribu nyawa yang tidak akan habis walau Dia diserang musuh berulang-ulang kali.

Walaupun disitu ada Kiba dan Shino tentu tidak ada bedanya karena dua pria sebaya itu adalah rekan setim-nya sejak mereka masih Genin.

Kiba dan Shino sudah berpengalaman dalam misi Rank S, berbeda dengan Hinata yang notabene sangat minus pengalaman dikarenakan misi Rank C atau paling _Waah-_nya misi Rank B yang 3 tahun belakangan ini sering ditekuninya.

Kedua Pria itu pasti lebih paham, hanya tinggal melaksanakan misi dan tidak merepotkan kedua pria si penyuka Binatang , maka tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

* * *

Kimono berwarna dasar ungu violet yang dikenakannya begitu cantik dipadukan kulit seputih susu. Ada make-up tipis yang menghiasi wajah cantik itu, sangat serasi dengan bibir mungil berwarna natural yang dipoles sedikit pemerah.

Hidungnya yang mungil Nampak sedikit bersemu menahan dingin diluar sana, mata lavender yang warnanya lebih kearah "mata putih" hanya mematung memandang lurus kebawah bunga-bunga kecil yang terukir di Kimono violetya.

Busananya kali ini bukanlah busana yang biasa Ia kenakan ketika sedang menjalankan misi, dan Dia juga sedang tidak menjalankan misi. _Yeap.-._disinilah dia, di ruang utama keluarga Souke.

Gagal ikut misi, kini Dia sedang diapit oleh Ayah dan Saudara Sepupunya. Kedatangan Hokage dan para Tetua Konoha ke kediaman Hyuuga sangatlah tiba-tiba. Dia tidak menyangka kedatangan orang-orang penting di Konoha itu, ada hubungannya dengan pria kontroversial si mantan Nuke-nin

Hinata terus menunduk, tidak ada yang menyadari ketika kedua mata putih itu _hampir –hampir_ saja mengeluarkan cairan bening yang sekuat tenaga ditahannya sejak tadi.

Kontrol dirinya benar-benar hampir diluar batas ketika mendengar pembicaraan yang sedang berlangsung diruangan yang dihuni enam orang itu. Hidung yang tadinya memerah karena menahan dingin nyatanya memerah karena menahan tangis.

Kedua buku-buku jarinya memutih dan ada bekas goresan kuku ditelapak tangannya akibat menahan cengkramannya sendiri.

Rambut Indah yang di sanggul rapi namun terkesan terburu-buru ditandai dengan jatuhnya helai demi helai ke kedua bahunya yang sejak tadi bergetar karena menahan air mata.

Terdengar bunyi _"tuk"_ ketika Hiasan rambutnya terjatuh mengenai Tatami, rambut yang halus nan licin itu tergerai bebas sepinggang menampakkan mahkota keindahan sang Hime Hyuuga Sulung.

"Hinata ?" suara merdu pemilik mata sewarna madu membuyarkan lamunannya.

"H-Hai'.." gagap seperti kebiasannya. Namun terdengar samar gelombang getaran pada suara yang tak kalah lembut milik gadis itu.

"Apa kau paham mengenai arah pembicaraan ini ?" Hokage si pemilik mata sewarna madu meyakinkan kembali si sulung Hyuuga mengenai inti dari pembicaraan mereka.

"S-saya mengerti H-Hokage-sama.." kali ini suara hinata sedikit lebih jelas, ada sedikit senyum tipis yang menghiasi setiap kalimatnya.

Walaupun Ia sendiri yakin kalau senyumnya itu hanya senyum paksaan mengingat sedari tadi Hyuuga Hiashi, terus menatapnya dengan tatapan seolah – olah berkata _'ikhlaskan mimik wajahmu biar sedikit'_

"Sejak awal kedatangannya kembali, kami para Tetua sudah membicarakan ini…"Pria tua berambut putih yang dikuncir kebelakang yang Hinta ketahui bernama Matsuyama-san memberi jedah pada kalimatnya.

"Dua tahun masa kurungan itu sudah cukup untuknya, sekarang kita berusaha untuk membangun masa depan Desa kearah yang lebih baik. Bukan hanya dari segi Ekonomi dan Politik antar Negara Sekutu Aliasi Shinobi, tetapi juga mengenai kekuatan pasukan tempur kita"

"Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 telah banyak memakan korban, tidak hanya warga biasa tetapi juga para Ninja yang menjadi tulang punggung pertahanan Desa Konoha. Oleh karena itu, sudah sepantasnya Klan-klan hebat seperti Uchiha dan Hyuuga turut andil didalamnya"

"Mempersatukan dua Klan yang paling dibanggakan oleh Konoha merupakan cara terbaik untuk melahirkan generasi-generasi Ninja api dengan Semangat Api pula. Utamanya Uchiha,…kami tidak akan mengambil resiko kehilangan salah satu Klan tertua di konohagakure. Klan Uchiha harus beregenerasi dan membangun kembali Klan-nya seperti sedia kala"

"Pilihan ini memang tidak salah, bankan sangat tepat. Ada yang _bilang_ kekuatan yang besar harus disandingkan dengan kekuatan besar pula untuk menyeimbangi"

"Dalam hal ini, Uchiha merupakan Klan yang besar dan cukup terkenal bukan hanya dari segi kontroversinya, tetapi dari dari segi kekuatanya yang sangat ditakuti oleh musuh. Sedangkan Hyuuga merupakan Klan elit kebanggaan konoha serta tidak diragukan lagi pengabdian dan kesetiannya untuk Negara Api"

"Maka dari itu, hyuuga Hiashi, kuulangi kembali maksud dari kedatangan kami. Meminang putri sulungmu untuk disandingkan dengan satu-satunya Anggota Klan Uchiha yang dimiliki Oleh Negara Api, Uchiha Sasuke".

Panjang lebar pidato Tetua Konoha yang usianya hampir setengah abad, Pembicaraan kolot membosankan bagi seorang Hime Hyuuga. Ayahnya, hyuuga Hiashi Nampak berfikir keras menaggapi pinangan para Tetua kepada Putrinya,

Hening sejenak…Hinata benar-benar berharap agar aksi "diam" ayahnya, masih terus dipertahankan sang Hyuuga Senior. Walaupun dalam keadaan lain Hinata lebih _risih_ jika ayahnya itu memang selalu irit kata-kata.

Tapi untuk kasus kali ini, Hinata berharap ayahnya tidak meng-iya-kan maksud dari para Tetua dan menganggap aksi diam ayahnya sebagai jawaban "tidak".

"Aku Bersedia…" suara berat dan terdengar tanpa keraguan akhirnya diutarakan juga oleh sang Hyuuga Senior.

Hinata sontak mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ayahnya yang tetap miskin ekspresi. Tentu saja Hiashi tidak dapat melihat kesedihan di mata Gadis sulungya, Karena dia memang tidak terlalu memperdulikan sang Hairees berumur 21 tahun itu, dan selama ini Hinata-pun terlalu takut untuk tidak meng-iya-kan setiap perkataan Ayahnya.

Kata-kata ayahnya seperti Do'a ditelinga Hinata. Seperti halnya sekarang, diruang utama keluarga Souke..Hinata-pun tetap diam seperti biasanya. Aksi "diam" itu dianggap Hiashi sebagai persetujuan dari Hinata.

"Nah..Uchiha, kau sudah dengar sendiri'kan jawaban dari Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Jadi semuanya sudah jelas,..Hyuuga Hinata aka menjadi istrimu dan pe—" belum sempat Tetua wanita Konoha yang masih sedara dengan Hyuuga itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, suara baritone laki-laki itu sudah menyelanya terlebih dahulu.

"lakukan semau kalian…" suara dingin sedingin warna mata hitam kelam menatap lurus kedepan tanpa memperdulikan tatapan menyelah dari beberapa orang diruangan itu.

Satu desahan nafas berat dilontarkan sang Hokage ketika mendengar jawaban seadanya dari Uchiha Tunggal yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Kalian akan menikah minggu depan, dan tolong… aku ingin ini berjalan sesuai rencana, jadi jangan ada yang mengacaukannya" pandangan Tsunade terpusat pada pria Bermata kelam disampingnya.

"jangan memperburuk reputasimu uchiha, kami sudah membicarakan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari, dan jika itu terjadi…kau benar-benar akan dihukum mati"

Pria muda di sebelahnya minim ekspresi dan menganggap ancaman itu seperti hawa musim dingin yang berlalu ditelinganya begitu saja.

* * *

Hina Hime duduk termenung di sisi tempat tidurnya, sesekali terdengar isakan dan punggungya sedikit bergetar.

Ya, dia menangis, air matanya bukan berarti tidak beralasan. Calon suaminya adalah seorang mantan Nuke-Nin berbahaya yang bisa membunuhmu kapan saja dengan kekuatan setara iblis. Dari sorot mata kelamnya, Hinata meyakini pria itu tidak akan sunkan untuk melukai bahkan membunuh siapa saja.

Hinata sama sekali tidak mengenal pria itu. Sejak awal di Akademi Ninja, menjadi Genin, kemudian kasus Rumit yang membelit Uchiha Bungsu itu, perang Dunia Ninja-4 yang salah satu tokoh utamanya adalah si Uchiha, dan masih banyak kasus-kasus lainya.

Hinata sama sekali "buta info" akan laki-laki berdarah dingin yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi suaminya, yang Hinata tau bahwa laki-laki itu adalah sahabat sekaligus rival dari orang yang paling Dia kagumi seantero Negara Api, Uzumaki Naruto.

Ya…Uzumaki Naruto, Pria Blonde Kulit tan dengan senyumannya sehangat Mentari. Senyuman itu bisa membuat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang sesak di dada, salah tingkah, malu-malu dan berbagai perasaan yang sulit diartikan ketika berada dekat dengan laki-laki Jinchuriki itu.

Laki-laki yang menjadi alasan utamanya menangis adalah karena si Blonde tampan. Sejak dulu Hinata sangat menyukainya, semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Ketika melawan Pain, Hinata mengatakan secara blak-blakan perasaanya pada Naruto. Namun sampai saat ini Naruto belum pernah sekalipun menyinggung mengenai peristiwa waktu itu. Ada rasa sakit di dada Hinata ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto lebih condong kepada si gadis cherry, Haruno Sakura yang notabene se-tim dengannya di Tim-7.

Hinata menyadari, Sakura memang Jauh lebih cantik dibandingkan dirinya. Sakura juga gadis yang lincah, cerdas, periang, baik hati, serta idaman semua Ninja pria di Konoha _mungkin_….dan pastilah Naruto lebih memilih Dia dibandingkan Hinata.

Walaupun perasaanya tidak dibalas oleh sang Jinchuriki, tetap saja Hinata tidak akan mengkhianati perasaanya yang dipendam selama 8 tahun.

Menikah dengan Sasuke Uchiha sama saja dengan menghianati cinta tulusnya pada Uzumaki naruto..walaupun cintanya bisa dibilang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Belum lagi Predikat hairees yang disandangnya, harus segera dilepas dan diserahkan kepada adik bungsunya Hyuuga Hanabi. Ya, Hanabi memang lebih pantas dibandingkan dirinya.

Teknik yang dikuasai Hanabi jauh lebih matang daripada Hinata. Teknik Hanabi hampir menyamai Neji niisan sepupunya. Sekarang Hina Hime bukan lagi sang Hairees,…karena sebentar lagi namanya akan menyandang nama Sasuke. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke..calon suaminya.

"Kami-sama…" .suara lirih itu hampir tak terdengar bahkan sangat samar dibubuhi dengan isakan tangis pilu, Menambah kesan sedih yang diselubungi dinginya cuaca pra-musim salju yang menyelimuti_ The Hidden Village._

* * *

Walaupun salju belum menampakkan jejak-jejak-nya, udara yang menyelimuti Desa Konohagakure mampu membuat embun-embun tipis di setiap hembusan nafas para penduduknya.

Wajar memang, sejak pagi Sang mentari tak sedikitpun menampakkan sinarnya…hanya ada awan tebal menutupi langit Konoha. Bisa diprediksikan, keadaan seperti ini akan berlangsung selama 7 atau 8 bulan kedepan, itu yang paling cepat..biasanya hampir setahun atau lebih.

Sekarang hampir pukul 16.00 Sore, tapi hanya satu dua orang saja yang berlalu –lalang disekitar tempat keramain seperti pasar dan pusat pertokoan. Mereka lebih memilih untuk tinggal di dalam rumah sambil menghangatkan diri di cuaca yang ekstrim.

Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan datang, para penduduk sadar itu. Hanya tinggal menunggu satu atau dua minggu lagi salju pasti akan menutupi atap-atap rumah warga. Persiapan menyambut musim dingin-pun menjadi wanti-wanti mereka..seperti pakaian tebal, penghangat ruangan, dan beberapa perlengkapan penting musim dingin lainnya.

Seperti halnya warga yang lebih memilih mengurung dirinya didalam rumah, para Ninja yang bebas dari misi atau bahkan telah pulang dari misi lebih memilih hal yang sama dibandingkan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

Shinobi juga adalah manusia, Sudah pasti bisa merasakan dingin. Apalagi "dingin" kali ini lebih ekstrim dari hari kemarin.

Dibagian Timur Desa, di sebuah Mansion yang bertuliskan "Uchiha" seorang pemuda berambut ravent juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti rekan se-profesinya. Menetap dirumah dan menghangatkan diri.

Ini memang bukan kebiasaanya..maksudnya, bukan kebiasaanya untuk menetap disuatu tempat atau yang biasa disebut "rumah".

Sejak menjadi Nuke-Nin Dia selalu mengembara dari satu desa ke Desa lainnya, tidak ada yang namanya rumah, keluarga, apalagi teman,… yang diketahuinya adalah terus melangkah mewujudkan cita-cita nya menjadi seorang buronan Kelas –S.

_Yeah.._ setidaknya itu dulu, sebelum Dia akhirnya kembali ke Desa asalnya dan memulai kehidupannya seperti sedia kala.

Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 telah berakhir, akhir pertarungan besar dengan si sahabat blonde mampu membuatnya kembali memikirkan tanah kelahiran serta sahabat-sahabat yang telah lama ditinggalkannya.

Begitu besar pengaruh Uzumaki Naruto demi kepulangan Uchiha Sasuke kembali ke Negara Api, Hidup dan mati dalam pertarungan dua kekuatan besar Konoha itu mampu mencatat sejarah yang patut diingat oleh seluruh Shinobi masa depan.

Ada rasa bersyukur dan terima kasih kepada si Pirang itu yang benar-benar mau memperdulikannya ditengah-tengah keterpurukan batin yang melanda selama menjadi seorang nuke-Nin.

Bagaimana Naruto meyakinkan warga Desa, Tetua Konoha, Petinggi-Petinggi Klan, Elit Politik Negara Api, Sang Hokage…bahwa sahabatnya Sasuke Uchiha pantas menjadi warga Konoha dan diterima baik dikalangan masyarakat.

Walaupun usaha itu berhasil, peraturan tetaplah peraturan, Sang Uchiha bungsu harus puas mendekap di Penjara bawah tanah Konoha selama 2 tahun lamanya.

Selama itu pula Naruto, Sakura, dan Sensei –nya Hatake Kakashi terus memberinya dukungan dan semangat bahwa "ini" tidaklah buruk dibandingkan harus di hukum pancung di tiang utama dan disaksikan oleh seluruh warga Negara Api, _yeah_…kedengaran lucu memang.

Enam Bulan yang lalu masa tahananya telah usai dan tentu saja karena ada pertimbangan-pertimbangan tertentu dari kaum Elit Politik Konoha.

Mengingat Klan-nya adalah yang paling tangguh di seluruh penjuru Negara Api, para tetua berinisiatif membebaskannya dengan syarat si uchiha muda itu mau berpartisipasi dalam rencana besar yang dibuat untuknya.

Awalnya Dia berfikir bahwa ini akan sulit, tapi _lagi.._ sang sahabat selalu setia memberikan dukungan dan hasutan kepada Hokage-Sama agar syarat-syarat untuk si uchiha bukanlah sesuatu yang "tidak" disanggupi oleh si pemuda berambut ravent tersebut.

Misi Rank A dan B, berturut-turut selama 5 bulan bukanlah hal yang sulit untuk Uchiha Sasuke, malah Dia sangat menikmatinya "inilah point-nya" itu pikirannya.

Memangku tangan dan duduk manis bukanlah gayanya, sebaliknya dengan misi-misi besar seperti ini justru semakin membakar semangatnya dan lebih meyakinkan batinnya bahwa Dia "benar-benar pulang".

Di setiap misi ada sahabat-sahabat dan Sensei yang kadang menjadi partner Team-nya. tentu saja itu membuatnya kembali akrab dengan sahabat-sahabat yang lama Ia tinggalkan, betul-betul seperti dikehidupannya yang dulu.

Walaupun sang kakak, Uchiha Itachi sudah tenang di alam sana..dia selalu yakin bahwa Aniki–nya itu selalu berada dihatinya dan selalu mendukung setiap keputusannya. keputusan untuk kembali ke Desa dan mengabdi pada tanah kelahirannya itu.

Perapian didalam Mansion-nya betul-betul ampuh mengusir rasa dingin. Cuaca diluar sana sedikit mengganggu aliran Chakra si bungsu Uchiha.

Aura dingin itu seperti merasuki setiap inci sel-sel didalam tubuh pucat sang Uchiha muda, darahnya serasa membeku.

Dia butuh mandi air panas mungkin, tapi dia yakin Onsen kali ini sangat ramai dikunjungi para Shinobi mengingat di musim dingin seperti ini Shinobi selalu menyempatkan dirinya ke permandian air panas untuk menstabilkan aliran chakra mereka.

Efeknya tidak terlalu buruk sebenarnya, hanya saja seluruh otot terasa kaku dan tubuh seperti meriang. Untuk beberapa kasus yang sering terjadi, seluruh kaki dan tangan seperti kesemutan.…itu akibat yang ditimbulkan dari hawa dingin untuk para Shinobi yang notabene aliran chakranya sangat sensitif di cuaca lembab seperti sekarang ini.

Ocha hangat yang sedari tadi setia diatas nakas perlahan–lahan diangkatnya, menghirup aroma yang ada didalamnya kemudian diminum hingga tandas. Ocha memang paling cocok di cuaca dingin.

Namun tetap saja, Perapian dan Ocha hangat belum mampu mengusir rasa pening yang melanda setiap inci saraf-saraf dikepalanya.

Tidak, kali ini bukan hanya karena aliran Chakranya yang tergangggu, tapi ada hal lain yang betul-betul menggaggu pikirannya.

Ya, Pernikahan. Pernikahannya dengan seorang perempuan Konoha, entah siapa nama perempuan itu dia lupa namanya.

Seingatnya bahwa perempuan itu bermarga Hyuuga, itupun dilihat dari papan nama yang tertera di bagian pagar depan Mansion perempuan itu yang baru saja dikunjunginya beberapa jam yang lalu bersama para Tetua dan Godaime Hokage.

Pernikahan akan dilaksanakan seminggu lagi dan Dia benar-benar tidak mampu untuk mengelak kali ini.

Bukan tidak mampu, tapi tidak bisa…karena inilah salah satu syarat agar Dia bisa lolos dari hukuman mati. Menikah dan mempunyai keturunan.

Masih segar di ingatannya ketika Hokage ke-5 mendiskusikan masalah ini dengannya sekitar 3 hari yang lalu.

Kaget? tentu saja,…Seumur-umur dia hidup selama 23 Tahun, belum pernah terlintas dipikirannya sedikitpun tentang apa namanya "menikah..istri,…anak..dan segala hal yang bersangkutan dengan itu".

_Well…_jangan lupa ini adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang di dalam pikirannya selalu setia terpatri "balas dendam, musuh, bunuh dan bunuh lagi…" Sumpah mati dia berusaha menolak kala itu, Sasuke betul-betul T.I.D.A.K ingin menikah dan itu bukan tujuan hidupnya.

**Flashback**

"_Tolong berikan saya misi Rank-A untuk batas waktu yang tidak ditentukan…saya juga rela tidak dibayar, asalkan saya bisa lolos dari rencana para Tetua Konoha..Kumohon "_

_Kata-kata terakhir dari Uchiha muda itu di tutup dengan Desahan nafas berat sang Hokage wanita. _

"_maaf Uchiha, ini diluar 'batas-ku' mengenai rencana pernikahan ini merupakan perintah langsung dari Dewan tertinggi Negara Api sebagai syarat akan kebebasanmu" ada nada keseriusan disetiap kata-kata Wanita Blonde itu._

"_lalu apa akibatnya jika aku tidak mematuhinya ?" Suara baritone itu tidak seperti bertanya tapi lebih kearah menantang._

"_Hukuman mati…Itu akibatnya" Tsunade sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan agar si Bungsu Uchiha bisa menyimak setiap detail kalimatnya yang tidak kalah mengancam._

"_Tapi aku sudah menjalani hukuman selama 2 tahun,…aku juga telah melaksanakan Misi Rank-A dan B sesuai perintah mereka, saya rasa menikah bukan sesuatu yang dapat dijadikan alasan sebagai jalan keluar yang terbaik" Sasuke bicara panjang lebar._

"_Sebaiknya kau jangan membantah Uchiha...jika kau ingin para Tetua itu merubah pikirannya dan tetap membiarkanmu membusuk dipenjara, atau dihukum mati karena dianggap sebagai pembangkang Desa…Kau pilih yang mana ? ..keduanya tidak menguntungkan bukan ?"_

"_kau betul-betul harus menikah, Uchiha. Kembangkan Klan-mu, hidup bahagia, menjadi Shinobi yang taat pada Desa…dan berusaha menerima sosok lain selain dirimu sendiri di hati dinginmu itu "_

_Tsunade sepeti menasihati dari pada mengancam. "Percayalah nak,…semuanya akan berjalan dengan baik.." _

_Hening sejenak..tak ada suara dari keduanya, hanya terdengar dentuman jam yang menggema di setiap sudut ruangan. Angin dingin yang menghembus lolos masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka memecah keheningan …._

"_Siapa ….Siapa perempuan itu ? Mata kelamnya menatap lurus mata madu milik Tsunade, suaranya kali ini sangat samar. _

"_Dia…Seorang Putri sulung dari Klan terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha…Dia gadis yang baik, kau pasti tidak akan kecewa. _

"_Kami sudah membicarakan ini dengan ayahnya kemarin, tapi untuk lebih meyakinkannya lagi, kita akan mengunjungi Mansion-nya besok pagi" _

_Tsunade berharap laki-laki muda didepannya ini dapat menerima setiap keputusan dan tidak membuat kekacauan yang dapat mengakibatkan dewan tertinggi berubah fikiran. _

_Bagaimanapun juga, orang ini adalah salah satu dari sekian orang yang akan dibutuhkan oleh Aliansi Shinobi Konohagakure…Dia mengiginkan keturunan lelaki ini. Desa membutuhkannya._

"_Baiklah, aku untuk kedepannya, ku tidak berjanji ini akan berjalan baik" Sasuke maju selangkah mendekati meja Tsunade. _

"_Kau harus berusaha nak…." Kali ini Tsunade lebih melembutkan suaranya. _

"…_.dan kau pasti bisa" lanjutnya lagi._

_Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. _

"_Itu bukan Prioritas Utamaku. Aku menuruti bukan berarti aku meng-iya-kan, Camkan itu H.O.K.A.G.E….." Ada penekanan pada kata terakhir Sasuke._

_Dari tatapan bola mata Onyx itu Tsunade bisa menangkap kata 'Hokage sekalipun tidak berhak untuk mengatur jalan hidupku' _

"_Berusahalah,..Sasuke " Akhirnya hanya 2 kata itu yang mampu di ucapkan oleh Tsunade._

_Dia paham betul sifat pria ber-aura dingin yang sedang dihadapinya. Jangan memperpanjangnya untuk memperburuk keadaan._

_Pada akhirnya Tsunade hanya bisa mematung memandang punggung sang Uchiha yang menjauh dan mendekati arah pintu ruangannya. Well,…Dia pergi begitu saja._

**End Flashback**

Marah ?...Berontak ?...apa itu yang harus dilakukannya ?...Dia hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati karena walaupun dia berteriak sekalipun, itu tidak akan merubah keadaan.

Semua orang sudah tahu akan berita pernikahannya, bahkan sebelum Dia mengetahuinya, Seantero Negara Api sudah mengetahuinya terlebih dahulu.

Sahabat Blonde-nya lah yang paling antusias, menurutnya ini adalah 'selangkah lebih maju' untuk kehidupan normal sang bungsu uchiha.

Setali tiga uang dengan teman-temannya yang lain seperti Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji Lee dan beberapa Sensei-nya..semuanya merasa inilah yang terbaik….seolah-olah mereka saja yang akan menjalani kehidupan menyebalkan yang menantinya didepan mata.

"Persetan dengan semuanya…" Suaranya dingin namun pelan, terdengar kemarahan yang mendalam disetiap maki-annya.

* * *

Maaf,..Chap. 1 sudah kuperbaiki dikit-dikit….(ini perbaikan dari Chap.1 yang rada amburadul kemarin ) (T.T)

By Haruka_Chin


	2. Chapter 2

.Hmmm,…Haruka rada kurang "Sreg" dengan Chap.1, Mohon maaf atas kesalahan saya, dan saya siap menerima ganjaran…Hiks..hiks..hikss.

Karena Haruka Author baru kali yeeee,..Mohon dimengerti n makaci banyak ya.. atas kritik ataupun sarannya, semoga chap.2 kali ini bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa "risih" kalian smua.

.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee, OOC, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Klo ga ikhlas baca, ya ora opo-opo…

tp yang doyan baca,..yo' mohon di baca chap..2-x. Monggo mba', monggo mas… (*,*)

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"The Winter Celebrate"

* * *

Pagi yang tidak terlalu baik, mendung dan berkabut Khas musim dingin. Pria itu benar-benar tidak bersemengat hari ini.

Belum tuntas pening dikepalanya memikirkan masalah pernikahannya yang tinggal menghitung hari dengan seorang perempuan Hyuuga, kini Ia dipusingkan dengan jeritan-jeritan histeris para gadis Konoha (ninja maupun non ninja) yang bertebaran dihadapannya bak semut mendapati gula.

Sebenarnya jika Dia bukan uchiha Sasuke ini bukan menjadi masalah besar bahkan sangat menguntungkan. _Bayangkan saja._. dipuja, dikejar para gadis, di _eluh-eluhkan_ namanya dan masih banyak lagi tingkah-tingkah gila yang dapat mereka lakukan jika saja Sasuke tidak 'pintar-pintar' untuk menghindari perlakuan konyol dari perawan-perawan konoha itu.

_Well_,.. sayangnya ini adalah si bungsu Uchiha terkenal dengan sifat angkuh, sedikit sombong, dingin..ya, bisa dibilang cool, minim kata-kata, sorotan mata setajam pisau, serta sikap acuh tak acuh yang seolah–olah mengisyaratkan kata-kata 'aku ya aku, dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan dunia kalian',

Ya..itulah dia. Alhasil, jalan memutar'pun sengaja ia tempuh untuk menghindari para "iblis wanita" yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinganya.

Jalan yang ditempuhnya kali ini memang bukan jalan utama, bukan juga jalan tembusan..malah kesannya terasa jauh apalagi untuk pergi ke pusat keramaian desa, bisa memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Beberapa warga (bukan wanita/gadis) yang berpapasan dengannya sengaja berjalan cepat-cepat atau malah menghindar sama sekali.

Ia tidak heran, Sasuke sudah biasa mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu. Dia adalah seorang mantan Nuke-nin, kekuatannya seperti Iblis...tak bisa dihitung lagi berapa orang yang telah meregang nyawa ditangan pria berusia 23 tahun ini. Dia benar-benar ditakuti.

Langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti, dia hafal betul beberapa aura Chakra yang mulai mendekatinya. Sharingan tidak mungkin salah, Dia bahkan bisa merasakan aura Chakra seseorang hingga jarak beberapa kilo jauhnya.

"ooiii…..sasuke….!" Suara sedikit cempreng berhasil membuat Sasuke mendelik ke belekang. Didapatinya tiga orang-orang yang tidak asing. Naruto si Blonde, Sai, serta Ino. Mereka berjalan kearahnya.

"Ohayo Sasuke-san" Pria yang disebut-sebut sebagai 'kembaran'-x Sasuke melancarkan senyum hangat kepada Pria bersurai kelam dihadapannya.

"Tadi aku ke rumahmu, kata Pelayan kau sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali, padahal aku ingin mengajakmu untuk sarapan Ramen bersama _lho_ heheehhe…" nyegir seperti biasa pikir Sasuke, kapan Pria ini akan berubah.

"Aku ke hutan sebelah barat…"memandangi sahabatnya satu-persatu kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya "berlatih…" lanjutnya.

"Hm,….sudah kuduga. Awalnya aku ingin menyusulmu tapi ditengah jalan aku bertemu Say dan ino, katanya mereka akan ke Kuil, jadi _yaa…_Kupikir aku _sok _ikut saja" Naruto berkata sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah sepasang kekasih yang baru saja resmi berpacaran 1 bulan yang lalu

"Aku tidak mengganggu 'kan Sai?" ada nada mengoda disetiap kata-kata Naruto yang sontak saja membuat Ino Yamanaka salah tingkah dan berhasil membuat rona merah di kedua pipi mulusnya.

"naruto ?" Seperti ada nada menyela dari perempuan yang konon kabarnya menjadi yang paling cantik dikalangan kunoichi konoha itu

Bahkan beberapa beberapa Chunin berpendapat bahwa kecantikan Putri yamanaka ini melebihi Haruno Sakura idaman sang Jinchuriki maupun hyuuga Hinata, Kunoichi berkulit Porselin yang akan menjadi Istri sang Uchiha tunggal. _Well_…Sai beruntung mendapatkannya.

"Sudahlah, kalian selalu saja seperti ini jika bertemu…"Masih dengan wajah tersenyumnya tanpa memperdulikan sang Kekasih yang pipinya sudah semerah tomat "bagaimana kalau kita sama-sama ke Kuil, benar'kan Sasuke ? "

"hn…"hanya dua kalimat ambigu yang berhasil diucapkannya (ini uchiha lho…pastinya miskin kata-kata) Walaupun sebenarnya tujuan utama Sasuke adalah Kantor Hokage tapi tidak ada salahnya jika Ia mengikuti ketiga sahabatnya terlebih dahulu, _toh_ ini masih terlalu pagi.

Tunggu Dulu,….Kantor Hokage? tentu saja, mendiskusikan masalah pernikahan itu. Bukan, lebih tepatnya mencari cara 'untuk menggagalkan pernikahan itu', sedikit 'diskusi di pagi hari' mungkin bisa membuka Mata Hati Sang Hokage, pikirnya.

* * *

Suasana kuil kali ini sangat ramai. Ya, Warga Konoha sengaja datang mengunjungi Kuil untuk berdoa. Mengingat sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba, berdoa adalah cara terbaik bahkan sudah menjadi tradisi turun-temurun di Negara Api.

Bukan hanya musim dingin sebenarnya, tapi juga saat menyambut musim panas, hari panen, hari raya, dan beberapa perayaan wajib lainnya.

Sasuke ingat ritual ini. Dulu kaa san-nya sering mengunjungi Kuil. Ya, baik secara langsung maupun tidak langsung tempat ini telah banyak menyimpan banyak kenangan di memori Sasuke.

Dia, Aniki dan Ibunya tidak pernah absen berdoa di hari-hari Perayaan.

Di keluarganya memang terkenal paling taat untuk hal-hal yang berbau keagamaan, itu bawaan dari sang Ayah. Walaupun mereka telah tiada, tak sepantasnya Sasuke melewatkan moment ini…

Barisan untuk laki – laki dan perempuan terpisah. Semuanya menunduk, menautkan kedua jemari, meresapi setiap Doa yang dilantumkan sang Biksu.

Sesekali terdengar suara dentuman lonceng yang menandakan berakhirnya satu baris Doa dan siap di lanjutkan oleh beberapa baris Doa lainnya.

Ada rasa bosan di hati sang Uchiha, bukan karena dia tidak menghargai ritual ini,….tapi baginya ini adalah yang pertama kali semenjak 'permasalahan' yang membelitnya beberapa tahun lalu. Berdoa sendiri mungkin Ia akan lebih Khusyuk, pikirnya.

Karena mereka datangnya terlambat maka Dia, Naruto dan Sai mendapatkan barisan paling belakang. Dari posisinya sekarang, berhubung karena mereka adalah Ninja dan tinggi rata-rata pria ninja di konoha berkisar 180-an, yang bahkan jika duduk'pun mereka masih yang paling tinggi.

Sasuke bisa melihat beberapa Nakamanya di barisan depan, begitu juga Sensei-nya yang hanya terpaut satu baris darinya..Semuanya terlihat Khusyuk. Kedua teman di sisi kiri dan kanannya'pun sama Khusyuknya.

Sasuke hampir saja terkekeh kala melihat melihat ekspresi tenang Naruto. Ini benar-benar moment yang langka, sejak kapan Naruto jadi Alim? sudut bibirnya sedikit melengkung (sedikit _lho_…). Ya ampun Sasuke, bukannya Berdoa malah dia sibuk memperhatikan orang lain.

Ino yamanaka tadi sempat menggerutu kecil ketika mendapati mereka datang paling belakang, padahal setidaknya 2 atau 3 barisan dari depan menjadi incaranya.

Alhasil hanya lambaian ringan kepada sang sahabat berambut cherry yang notabene berada di barisan paling strategis, di sisi sakura, Ino bisa melihat Sizune-Senpai, Teten, dan beberapa Kunoichi andalan Konoha.

Jika saja Ino tahu bahwa ada yang lebih terlambat dari mereka, dia pasti akan berkata "nee,…ada yang nasibnya lebih parah dari kita, sai-Kun" walaupun sebenarnya tadi dia berkata "nee..sai-Kun, keterlambatan kita yang paling parah, _tuh_ lihat acaranya sudah dimulai dari tadi"

Ya. Hina Hime dengan kaki jenjangnya melangkah cepat menaiki anak tangga Kuil, agak sulit memang ketika harus berjalan terburu-buru dengan model Kimono resmi yang sekarang dikenakannya.

Refleks saja, Sasuke yang sedari tadi memang tidak berniat menenggelamkan dirinya dalam lantuman Doa panjang itu, menoleh kearah datangnya aura Chakra yang di anggapnya asing, atau mungkin pernah Ia rasa sebelumnya, tapi lupa 'kapan' jelasnya.

Dari mata kelam miliknya, Ia bisa melihat seorang gadis dengan Kimono berwarna dasar putih tulang aksen garis-garis dan lukisan bunga Lili yang menghiasi pakaian khas wanita jepang itu.

Gadis itu tidak terlalu tinggi menurutnya, tapi yang paling menonjol adalah warna kulitnya. Kulit Gadis itu sebening Porselin, bahkan terkesan pucat.

Langkah cepat-cepat gadis itu sukses memperlihatkan bagian betis dan sedikit paha akibat belahan Kimononya membuka tutup, lebih terkesan 'berlari-lari kecil'…

Hyuuga mati-matian menutupi bagian pahanya yang terekspos, dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri tentang kenapa dia tidak mengenakan pakaian yang lebih simple tadinya. Tanpa sadar, sepasang mata Onyx terus memperhatikan tingkahnya yang sangat merepotkan dengan busana yang merepotkan pula.

'siapa gadis itu ?'….

'apa dia warga biasa ?'….

'kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?'

Spontan pertanyaan–pertanyaan itu bergelut didalam pikirannya. Jujur, Dia belum pernah melihat gadis itu semenjak kedatangannya kembali ke Konoha.

Apakah Dia Seorang kunoichi ? tapi dari apa yang ditangkap mata kelam Sasuke, tak ada tanda-tanda sama sekali bahwa gadis yang sedang berusaha duduk dengan sempurna di samping Yamanaka Ino itu adalah seorang kunoichi.

Postur tubuhnya, tinggi badannya, gerak – geriknya yang terkesan _lembek (Lemot)…._pokoknya Dia tidak memiliki ciri-ciri sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Lalu kenapa Dia memiliki Chakra? Walaupun Chakra –nya tidak begitu kuat dibandingkan Chakra miliknya, tapi tetap saja Sasuke bisa merasakan ada aliran Chakra teratur dan sangat tenang yang mengalir di tubuh gadis berambut panjang itu. _Ya…_kalau begitu dia adalah Shinobi,..pikirnya lagi.

* * *

"Hinata-chan ternyata kau terlambat juga…" Ino mengedipkan matanya sembari tersenyum kepada gadis berpostur lebih pendek beberapa centi darinya itu.

"Nee, Ino-san..a-aku harus menyiapkan sarapan dulu untuk Hanabi-Chan, belakangan d-dia kurang enak badan…" Dia membuat jedah, tersirat aura kekhawatiran dari sorot mata Lavendernya.

"Sedangkan Otou-sama wa Neji Nii sedang pergi ke Suna" tambahnya lagi.

"bukankah ada pelayan Hina-chan ?" Teten menambahkan.

"Hm…" Hinata menggagguk "t-tapi Hanabi hanya mau makan sarapan pagi buatanku Saja,..aku juga tidak tahu kenapa.." Suaranya benar-benar begitu lembut.

Jika saja Ino, Sakura dan Teten berjarak 2 meter dari gadis bersurai indigo itu, yakin mereka pasti tidak akan mendengarkarkan apa yang diucapkan olehnya. Apalagi ditambah riuh-nya suasana kuil setelah selesai Doa panjang tadi.

"Apakah Hanabi sakit ?" kali ini Sakura yang bertanya

Hinata mengagguk "hanya demam, mungkin b-blakangan cuaca memang tidak menentu bukan.." lanjutnya.

"ya..memang _sih_,..musim dingin akan segera tiba, tapi jangan lupa perayaannya hihihi….." Sakura tertawa pelan dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

Kembali lagi ke Tradisi warga Konoha. Untuk menyambut musim maupun perayaan tertentu, mereka akan membuat suatu perayaan yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil.

Pada hari itu mereka akan melupakan segala aktifitasnya dan menenggelamkan diri didalam pesta meriah tersebut.

Begitu pula dengan Para Shinobi, mereka akan dapat _jatah_ libur sehari… dan itu wajib. Itulah sebabnya gadis-gadis ini sangat antusias, disamping mereka akan mengenakan busana yang "lain" dari biasanya, mereka akan disibukkan menjadi Panitia Penyelenggara Acara seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya.

Mereka bebas meluangkan segala ide kreatif mereka tentang bagaimana caranya membuat suasana pesta yang meriah dengan Tema yang berbeda dari tahun ke tahun.

"Hinata apa kau sudah siap ?" kali ini Ino yang bertanya

"H-hai,…aku sudah berlatih bersama Makoto-sama dan aku be-" Hinata belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Ino menyelanya.

"bukan itu, maksudku apa kau sudah siap untuk menikah ?" Ino mengenai Point-nya

Pipi Chubby Hinata spontan memerah mendengar godaan sahabat kecilnya itu. Entah dia harus mengatakan apa,…dipikirnya orang-orang belum mengetahui kabar itu…tapi lagi-lagi dia keliru, karena orang yang dihadapinya ini adalah Yamanaka Ino 'Si Biang Gossip Konoha'.

"Itu minggu depan _lho_ Hina-chan" Teten sedikit menyenggol pinggangnya seraya menggoda.

"_Tuh_ lihat…." Kali ini Sakura mendelik nakal kearah beberapa pria Konoha yang sedang berkumpul tidak jauh dari tempat mereka.

"Ayo kesana…." Spontan sakura menarik tangan sang hime.

Sadar akan apa yang dimaksud Sakura, Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangannya

"J-Jangan kesana Sakura-san,..A—aku,.." Hime tidak sanggup menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena kali ini tangan kirinya ditarik oleh Si gadis blonde.

"Ayo jangan malu-malu" Hinata hanya bisa pasrah, Dia yakin banwa wajahnya semerah tomat kali ini.

"Yo' para gadis…" Disitu ada Lee yang duluan menyadari akan kedatangan ke-empat gadis Kunoichi itu.

"Wah..wah..wah….aih..aih.." dengan seringai lebar, kali ini Chouji ikut-ikutan menggoda hinata. Sedangkan Hinata? _Yeap _tepat dugaan, Dia hanya menunduk menahan rasa malu.

Bagaimana tidak, laki-laki yang dihimpit oleh Lee sang ahli Taijutsu dan Nara Shikamaru si pria paling jenius yang dimiliki Konohagakure itu adalah calon cuaminya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"s-a-s-u-k-e~…." lengkap sudah, kali ini Naruto yang angkat suara…dan nada suaranya benar-benar manja menggoda si pria Berambut Raven.

Hinata merasa janggal. Orang yang dicintainya kini malah ikut mendukung keputusan Dewan politik Konoha, sungguh ironis menurutnya. Naruto benar-benar tidak 'mengaggapnya'.

Mendengar nada manja sahabatnya, fokus Sasuke yang sedari tadi mendengarkan Shikamaru kini beralih kepada si pria bolende.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain, hanya bisa tersenyum penuh arti (minus Shikamaru yang hanya tersenyum tipis).

Sejurus kemudian mata naruto mendelik ke arah Hinata yang sedang menunduk,…entah menahan malu karena ada Sasuke disana atau menahan rasa sakit hati karena cintanya pada Naruto bertepuk sebelah tangan, pokonya hinata hanya menunduk.

Sementara Sasuke yang agak bingung dengan aksi Naruto malah mengikuti arah sudut mata sahabatnya, ke arah gadis berkepang satu dengan poni rata yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Busana yang dikenakan gadis itu berwarna putih tulang bermotif garis-garis dihiasi bunga Lili, gadis yang sedari tadi menyita perhatiannya kala berdoa.

**Sasuke POV**

Awalnya aku agak bingung kenapa naruto mendelik ke arah gadis berponi itu, dan si blonde malah mengisiyaratkan padaku untuk mengikuti aksinya.

Ternyata yang dimaksud adalah Dia, Gadis yang tadi berlari di anak tangga kuil. Gadis itu menunduk, aku sama sekali tidak dapat melihat mata maupun ekspresinya.

Disana ada Sakura, Ino dan Teten yang terus menggodanya. Sesaat aku berfikir, mungkin dia termasuk salah satu 'gadis gila' yang selalu meneriakiku…tapi fikiran itu tiba-tiba sirna ketika suara Nara Shikamaru berhasil mencuri perhatianku.

"Kau memilih calon istri yang tepat, uchiha.." suara Shikamaru memang selalu tenang tanpa terdengar ada nada dingin didalamnya.

Kontrol emosinya benar-benar stabil terlukis dari setiap kata-kata yang Ia lontarkan..mungkin itu pengaruh dari aura kejeniusannya. Shikamaru tidak menyadari pernyataan singkatnya itulah yang membuatku _syok_ luar biasa.

Susah payah agar ekspresiku tidak terbaca oleh beberapa orang yang sedang riuh menggoda gadis berponi rata itu.

'benarkah Dia gadisnya?...gadis yang dua hari lalu kukunjungi rumahnya bersama para Tetua konoha ?...'

'kenapa aku tak mengenalinya?...atau karena saat itu aku tidak memperhatikannya karena pikiranku sibuk menolak pernikahan yang tidak jelas ini…'

'pantas saja aura Chakra-nya tidak terasa asing…'

'berarti Dia bukan Shinobi,…karena dari penuturan sang Hokage bahwa Dia adalah seorang Putri Klan tertentu, yang setauku sangat jarang bahkan tidak pernah seorang ber-Martabat tinggi repot-repot untuk menjadi seorang Shinobi, justru biasanya mereka yang menyewa Shinobi ?'…

'Tsk,..rupanya gadis bangsawan,…aku yakin mereka sama saja'….

"Hei Sasuke, apa kalian belum pergi berkencan ? " itu Suara Chouji aku yakin.

"hei,..jangan menggoda begitu,…Hinata kelihatannya malu _tuh…."_ Teten menimpali.

Aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan si gendut dan si _cepol_ dua, pikiranku masih sibuk memutar kembali memori kala di Mansion miliknya. Apa yang kupikirkan saat itu ? kenapa aku tak menyadarinya. 'Sial..' gerutuku dalam hati.

'Lalu kenapa juga aku repot-repot memperhatikannya tadi ?' menurutku gadis itu biasa –biasa saja..tidak ada yang istimewa.

"Hinata, Bukankah seharusnya kau ada misi Rank-S ke Negara bagian Amegakure ? " berbeda dengan suara Chouji dan Teten tadi, kali ini suara Sakura mampu membuatku mendelik kearah si rambut cherry.

'misi ..? tunggu dulu, itu berarti dia adalah …Kunoichi ?'

'Jadi gadis ini adalah seorang Shinobi ?...'

'Seorang putri Klan yang menjadi seorang shinobi ? '….

**Sasuke End POV **

"A-ano…kurasa Shino-kun wa Kiba-kun hanya pergi berdua,…s-sebenarnya aku jadi tidak enak karena ini adalah misi bertiga…." Hinata bersyukur kali ini ada Sakura yang mampu mengalihkan perhatiannya dari rasa 'kurang nyaman' yang membelit batinnya.

Hinata tidak berani memandang sedikitpun ke arah Uchiha Sasuke. Dari sudut matanya, Hinata yakin bahwa si bungsu Uchiha itu malah menatapnya dengan tatapan intens.

Oh..Kami-sama, ini membuat perasaanya menjadi campur aduk dari perasaan takut, sedih, malu, dan beberapa perasaan yang tidak bisa Ia tafisrkan sendiri.

Hening beberapa detik.

"Aku harus ke Kantor Hokage" setelah menyelesaikan kalimat pendeknya, Sasuke pun berlalu meninggalkan bebebarapa nakama maupun calon istrinya.

* * *

3 hari telah berlalu sejak pertemuannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Perasaan Hinata semain tidak _karuan,_ Apalagi mengingat hari pernikahannya yang hanya tinggal menghitung hari.

Beberapa persiapan telah dilakukan di mansion Hyuuga maupun di Mansion Uchiha, dari informasi Shizune-san yang turun langsung untuk mengkoordinasi segala keperluan upacara pernikahan, bahwa upacara pernikahan diadakan di Mansion uchiha karena ini adalah permintaan langsung dari sang ketua klan Uchiha,siapa lagi kalau bukan Sasuke sendiri.

Awalnya Hinata berfikir kalau upacara pernikahan akan diadakan di Kuil Utama, Dia'pun tidak mengerti kenapa malah harus di Kediaman Uchiha ? dan kenapa Sasuke menginginkannya ?…Ayahnya, Hyuuga Hiashi tak merespon _apa-apa_ ketika mengetahui informasi ini dari Shizune-san.

Pintu ruangan rias terbuka, Sakura berdiri disana. Dia sebagai seorang panitia penyelenggara pesta penyambutan musim dingin, sakura nampak sangat sibuk.

"Hinata apa kau sudah siap, 5 menit lagi kau akan tampil " pintanya.

"H-hai, Sakura-san..aku sudah siap" walaupun gagap, ada kemantapan di setiap kata-katanya.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa Sang Hairess…bukan, maksudnya sang Mantan Hairess Hyuuga ini adalah seorang penari.

Tari ditekuninya semenjak Dia berusia 5 tahun, ini semua berkat inisiatif sang Ibu yang berprinsip bahwa 'walaupun kamu seorang Shinobi, kamu tetaplah seorang perempuan. Seorang perempuan harus di bekali bakat menjadi seorang perempuan pula.

Maka tak heran, bukan hanya tekhnik menari yang sekarang dikuasai Hinata, tapi juga teknik merangkai bunga, memasak, dan beberapa tekhnik lainnya yang memang terasa janggal untuk seorang Shinobi yang terbiasa dengan pertarungan dan luka-luka.

Semenjak Ibunya meninggal 'kegiatan private-nya menjadi seorang perempuan' masih terus berlanjut hingga usianya mencapai 21 tahun.

Hinata berjalan perlahan menuju area panggung, semua warga Konoha yang hadir dalam pesta perayaan sontak bertepuk tangan menyambut sang Putri Tunggal keluarga Hyuuga itu.

Dia benar-benar cantik dan mempesona malam ini. Kimono biru tua yang ramai akan corak-corak bunga terjuntai menutupi kaki indahnya.

Polesan make up yang malam ini terlihat sedikit tebal itu tetap tidak menutupi kecantikan alami yang dipancarkan oleh sang Hime.

Bibir mungil yang dipenuhi lipstik merah pekat, semakin menambah kesan sensual yang dipancarkannya. Mahkota indah lavender itu di hiasi beberapa bunga dan hiasan manik-manik yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya rembulan malam.

'Cantik sekali'…,

80 persen laki-laki yang hadir pasti akan berfikiran sama. _Tak_ seorang'pun ada yang bisa menyangkal kecantikan si Hime Hyuuga, bahkan dari nakama-nya sendiri seperti Shino dan Kiba yang malam itu ikut terpesona dengan rekan se-Tim mereka.

"Hinata betul-betul cantik,…kenapa bukan aku saja yang dijodohkan dengannya" Kiba betul-betul terpesona.

"Yang benar saja kau Kiba, Dia itu Hyuuga…Klan istimewa,…mana mungkin mau denganmu ? " Shino menimpali.

"Tsk, diam kau muka serangga…aku'kan pria normal, tidak sepertimu yang hanya mencintai serangga" Cecar Kiba dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Shino hanya menoleh sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kembali pada si gadis lavender yang mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan khas tarian musim dingin.

"Kiba betul, Hinata benar-benar cantik, aku jadi iri…mana mungkin aku bisa melakukan gerakan tari lemah gemulai seperti itu..Haaghh…" Kali ini Teten yang ikut memuji.

Hinata terus melakukan gerakan-gerakan tari-nya. Walaupun sudah sering dilakukannya, rasa gugup tetap melanda relung hatinya yang sedari kemarin memang sangat galau.

Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, posisi sebagai Hairess…3 permasalahan yang membelit setiap sel-sel di dalam kepalanya. Teriakan beberapa pria dari bawah panggung semakin menambah kegugupannya, tapi dia harus tetap konsentrasi.

Diantara laki –laki itu ada yang bersiul, memanggil namanya dengan manja, dan masih banyak lagi aksi-aksi yang mereka lakukan, dan Hinata mengaggapnya itu terlalu 'berlebihan'.

Sepasang mata Onyx juga hadir dalam pesta perayaan itu. Pandangannya lurus tanpa ekspresi. Tidak ada seorang'pun yang bisa menafsirkan arti tatapan itu.

Tapi jika saja Nara Shikamaru yang sedari tadi setia duduk disampingnya itu mau memperhatikan sedikit lebih jelas ekspresi Sasuke saat ini….mulut sedikit terbuka, mata tidak berkedip, dadanya tidak kembang-kempis seperti menahan nafas, serta tubuhnya kelihatan seperti kaku.

_Well.._biar bagaimanapun Dia tetap lelaki normal. Bukan hanya Sasuke memang yang terkesiap melihat pemandangan diatas panggung, tapi semua orang yang hadir dalam pesta malam itu. Dan menurutnya, itu wajar….ingat, bukan hanya dirinya saja TETAPI SEMUA ORANG YANG HADIR DALAM PESTA ITU. _So_, tidak ada yang istimewa.

* * *

"Aahhggg,..Aaaaahhh iisshh,…ssshhh…..Please,….N—nar….uutoo" Si gadis cerry betul-betul tersiksa akan ulah kekasihnya.

"Sedikit lagi sakura…sedikit lagi,.." naruto berbicara dengan nada sedikit memburu.

Perayaan telah berakhir ditutup dengan acara perjamuan makan malam, Sakura yakin semua warga sedang berkumpul di Aula Utama.

Berbeda dengannya yang kala ini lebih memilih bercinta dengan Naruto, digudang Dekat Aula utama. Awalnya Dia menolak, mengingat situasinya betul-betul tidak mendukung..pesta, kesibukannya sebagai panitia, dan kemungkinann ada orang lain yang akan memergoki 'aksi' mereka saat ini.

Namun sang kekasih betul-betul tidak bisa menahan hasratnya kala itu, alhasil dengan berbagai jutsu rayuan khas pria blonde, akhirnya diapun tidak bisa menolak.

_Ya,…._memangnya sejak kapan Sakura bisa menolak permintaan Naruto. Mereka memulai kisah asmara sekitar 4 bulan yang lalu, dia seperti terhipnotis oleh setiap inci dari manusia yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto.

Cintanya pada Uchiha Sasuke sudah lama hilang semenjak Uzumaki Naruto memenuhi inci dari sel-sel otaknya yang dia sendiri tidak yakin 'sejak kapan itu berlangsung', sudah sangat lama memang,…jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Akhirnya Sakura sadar, siapa laki-laki yang selalu berada disampingnya…mendukungnya,…memberinya semangat dan motivasi…itulah Dia, Uzumaki Naruto.

Pria tampan yang membuatnya sadar akan cinta dan candu akan hasrat. Biasanya mereka 'melakukan' ini di apartemen Naruto atau jika sedang ada misi bersama, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menyewa motel. Bahkan jika Si Blonde sudah tidak _sabaran_, mereka akan melakukannya di Hutan.

Diakuinya, Naruto bukan tipe pria yang bisa menunggu. Jika Dia mengingikan sesuatu maka dia harus mendapatkannya saat itu juga…tak ada gunanya menolak, jika itu kau lakukan, dia malah semakin bernafsu.

Pernah sekali Sakura menolak dengan berbagai alasan yang dianggap Naruto 'itu bukan sesuatu yang bisa dibuatkan alasan karena ini menyangkut kebutuhan batin.

Alhasil, Naruto lepas kendali dan hampir saja memperkosa Sakura jika saja Sakura tak mencoba menenangkan kekasih Jinchuriki-nya itu serta 'menyerahkan' apa yang menjadi keinginan Naruto secara baik-baik tanpa ada penyiksaan.

"Uugghh…u-uggh,..S-sakura…kau nikmat sekali, itu seperti memijat Penisku.." Naruto melenguh ditengah-tengah irama hentakan yang diciptakannya sendiri.

Mati-matian dia menguasai dirinya agar tidak mengerang layaknya wanita. Merasakan setiap kenikmatan yang didapatkanya dari lorong sempit itu, diakuinya bercinta dengan Sakura adalah yang paling nikmat.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang mampu melukiskan setiap detik kenikmatan yang Dia rasakan… serasa Ia tak pernah ikhlas untuk mengakhiri setiap aksi-aksinya dengan berbagai 'style' yang mampu memberikan kepuasan bagi keduanya.

"Eegghhr,..egghhr,….aagghhh,..Hmmmnnhh Hm,…N-Naru-ttoo itu sedikit sakit,…" erangan serta rintihan Sakura justru makin membuat Naruto melancarkan serangannya, bahkan dengan tempo yang lebih cepat.

Rasa sakit yang dirasakannya kali ini memang tidak sesakit ketika Dia dan Naruto melakukannya pertama kali.

Kala itu, Dia sampai menangis menahan sakit walaupun beberapa menit kemudian isakan tangisnya tergantikan oleh erangan-erangan menahan kenimatan.

"agh..agh….agh..aaaghhhh ssssshhc,…uugghh,….Na-ruu-ttoo a-aakuu akan k-ke-lluuu-aaarr aagh,..aghhh hmmmmnnhh hagh..hagh..ssshh.."

Posisi Sakura benar –benar erotis, telapak tangan dan lutut bertumpu pada lantai gudang dengan Naruto menguasai area bagian Bokong, Anus, dan juga Vaginanya…ada Penis Naruto yang sedang sibuk di lubangnya.

Doggy Style menjadi posisi bercinta mereka kala ini. Ditengah-tengah gerakan pinggulnya yang tidak bisa dibilang lambat, sesekali tangan Naruto memegangi Payudara sakura yang ikut bergerak tak beraturan akibat sakura yang menggelinjang hebat menahan kenikmatan.

Di pijatnya Payudara itu dan ditarik-tariknya puting Sakura yang mengeras, dan perlakuakn itu sukses membuat sakura semakin mengerang hebat.

"NA-Nauto..A-ku.. aaaaaggghhhh…! " Erangan panjang si gadis Cherry. Akhirnya Sakura Orgasme. Bukan yang pertama kali, tapi ini yang kedua kalinya.

"UUgghh..Uggh…" Penisnya ditancapkan dalam-dalam, Naruto –pun menyemprotkan Peju-nya beberapa menit kemudian.

Cairan kenikmatan itu bersatu. Cairan berwarna kekuningan kental meleleh jatuh mengenai lantai gudang, beberapa ada yang tertinggal disekitar paha Sakura, Vagina sampai anus Sakura kelihatan becek kekuningan.

Penis naruto'pun yang kelihatan berkilat akibat cairan cintanya dan menambah suasana erotis ditengah-tengah lampu temaram yang menyinari ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu. Peluh mengucur hebat, nafas mereka masih memburu.

Perlahan-lahan naruto membalikkan tubuh Sakura yang sedang tertelungkup, menghapus jejak-jejak peluh disekitar dahi si Cherry.

"Terima kasih sayang…"bisiknya mesrah di telinga Sakura. "Aku anggap itu sebagai kado musim dingin.." tambahnya lagi.

Sakura tersenyum sembari mengangguk kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada leher naruto, menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Kau masih berdiri ?" Tanyanya kemudian ketika menyadari Penis Naruto masih mengeras dan berdiri tegak di bawah sana.

"Jika kau sudah tidak bisa, ya sudah biarkan saja…sebentar juga diam sendiri," bisik Naruto lagi.

"atau aku akan melampiskannya di kamar mandi~" Naruto terkekeh akan kalimatnya sendiri, membuat sang gadis sukses mencubit lengan kirinya yang bertato ukiran yang Sakura sendiri tidak mengetahui makna dari ukiran itu.

"biar aku bantu…" kali ini Sakura ikut menggoda.

Naruto hanya _nyengir_ mendengar godaan sang kekasih, sejurus kemudian dia memposisikan dirinya menganggkang sehingga keseluruhan pangkal pahanya terekspos jelas dan memudahkan Si Cherry untuk melakukan oral.

Isapan-isapan dan goyangan lidah Sakura benar-benar membuatnya seperti melayang hingga kelangit ketujuh. Walaupun ini bukan yang pertama kali, tapi tetap saja aksi ini selalu membuatnya merasa 'spesial' jika Sakura memperlakukannya demikian.

Aksi itu benar-benar membuat kenikmatan yang sangat luar biasa bagi dua sejoli itu, tanpa menyadari bahwa ada seseorang dibalik pintu gudang yang tidak tertutup rapat ..atau lupa ditutup rapat.

Disitulah, Hyuuga hinata berdiri mematung mencoba mencerna akan apa yang Ia lihat dan apa yang Ia dengar.

Hinata hanya bisa menunduk, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sisi tembok disamping pintu dengan kedua tangan mencengkram bagian depan Yukata-nya. Ternyata betul mengenai gossip itu, Naruto dan Sakura telah resmi berpacaran.

Dia sendiri awalnya tidak percaya, tapi dari apa yang dilihatnya dan apa yang didengarnya…, tidak mungkin jika ada sepasang lelaki dan perempuan berada dalam satu ruangan dengan keadaan telanjang bulat dan mengeluarkan suara-suara yang bisa dibilang _eerr…_erotis,…pastilah ada sesuatu diantara mereka.

Hinata tak begitu melihat dengan jelas dikarenakan suasana lampu gudang yang remang-remang, Dia juga tidak akan menggunakan Byakugan-nya kali ini,…tapi dari suara-suara itu, Hinata yakin akan 'aksi' apa yang dilakukan dua anggota dari team-7 itu.

Hinata memang lugu,..tapi untuk hal-hal yang berbau 'pribadi' dia sudah bisa mengerti dengan jelas. Bahkan jika itu Konohamaru yang notabene masih berusia belia, pastilah akan mengerti.

Kesimpulannya, hanya orang bodoh yang pura-pura'tidak tahu'. Awalnya hinata-pun demikian,..dia berusaha membohongi hatinya dan menganggap tidak ada 'apa-apa' antara Sakura dan Naruto.

Beberapa tetes air mata membasahi pipi chubby-nya..cepat-cepat di sekanya air mata itu. HInata menyesal.

Seharusnya tadi setelah mengganti kimono tarinya, dia langsung saja pulang kerumah, bukannya malah membantu Ino dan Teten membereskan sisa-sisa peralatan pesta yang mengeluh karena tidak ada Sakura ikut membantu mereka.

Tapi apapun itu..dan apa yang dilihatnya malam ini, dia sepantasnya bahagia karena dua orang yang berada dalam gudang itu adalah sahabatnya.

Tidak sepantasnya hinata bersedih. Dia-pun berusaha untuk tersenyum "semoga bahagia" katanya lirih..bahkan sangat lirih.

Hinata baru saja akan beranjak dari tempat itu ketika ada suara baritone yang mengagetkannya.

"Tsk,..cemburu ya ..? " pandangan Hinata sontak kearah _empunya _suara…dan betapa kagetnya Dia mendapati uchiha Sasuke menyandar pada salah satu tiang tembok dengan kedua tangan melipat didepan dadanya.

Stylenya kali ini betul-betul santai, berbanding terbalik dengan gadis bermata sembab yang berjarak beberapa meter didepannya.

_Syok_, malu, dan takut karena ketahuan mengintip..itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Bagaimana jika si Uchiha ini mengatakan semua yang dilihatnya pada Sakura dan naruto,..bahwa Hinata mengintipnya. Ohh..Kami-sama tolonglah aku… pikir Hinata.

"U-Uchina –san.."Hanya itu yang mampu dilontarkan Hinata, itupun dengan nada takut-takut.

Ada senyum jahat terpancar dari wajah Sasuke dan Hinata tahu ini tidaklah baik…

"Nona Hyuuga, setauku anda adalah wanita yang berasal dari Klan bermartabat tinggi..tapi dari pemandangan yang kusaksikan _barusan,.." _Sasuke memberikan jedah pada kalimatnya

" melihat _privacy_ orang lain BUKAN mencerminkan prilaku seseorang dari Klan teratas seperti anda" Sasuke melancarkan sindiran mengejek pada Gadis di hadapannya.

"A-aku K-kebetulan lewat,..T-TTapi aa.." Hinata bukan hanya gagap tetapi juga kehabisa kata-kata..atau lebih tepatnya tak ada satu katapun yang mampu membela prilakunya kala ini.

"Kenapa ? kehabisan kata-kata, Hm..?" perlahan Sasuke mulai melangkah kearah Hinata.

Ketika jaraknya cukup dekat dengan sang Tunggal Hyuuga itu, dia'pun berbisik

"Gadis bermartabat tinggi,..dan sebentar lagi akan menikah dengan seorang laki-laki yang bermartabat tinggi pula…tidak sepantasnya bersedih untuk laki-laki lain" Suara Sasuke pelan tapi menusuk

"Bagaimana jika Ayahmu tahu akan hal ini….tidak, tapi seluruh warga Konoha...bahwa Perempuan hyuuga yang telah dipinang resmi oleh Tetua konoha itu malah menyukai laki-laki lain, bahkan rela menitihkan air mata untuk laki-laki itu…"

Belum sempat Sasuke melanjutkan kata-kata menyakitkannya…

"Tidak, kumohon,….demi kami-sama aku- " Hinata mencoba bicara ditengah hisakan tangisnya..tapi belum sempat pula Ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyelah…

"Demi Kami-sama ? Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu Nona Hyuuga"

"Demi Kami-sama, kau belum menjadi Nyonya Uchiha tapi kau sudah memperlihatkan betapa tidak setianya kau dengan menangisi laki-laki lain"

"Kukira Hyuuga adalah Klan terhormat,..tapi dari apa yang kilihat darimu, kau betul-betul _rendahan…."_ Sasuke mendesis disela-sela kalimatnya.

"B-buka begitu Uchiha-san..Aa-ku…" Walaupun Terbata, Hinata mencoba membelah dirinya.

"hei, dengar ya… jika ini bukan perintah dari 'orang-orang' bodoh itu..aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan klan Hyuuga. Apalagi Hyuuga sepertimu, aku tidak sudi…" Lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata sontak kaget mendengar rentetan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke. Oh Tuhan, sejak kapan Hinata menyetujui pernikahan 'paksaan' ini?

Jika ada orang yang paling menolak, tentu itu adalah Hinata sendiri. Dia menyetujui pernikahan ini hanya semata-mata karena permintaan ayahnya.

"A-aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini.."Suara hinata sangat pelan tapi dapat didengar dengan baik oleh Sasuke.

"Aku akan membatalkannya….jika itu mau Uchiha-san.." katanya kemudian masih dengan nada pelan.

"Coba saja jika kau berani,…tapi kau jangan besar kepala dulu 'calon tukang selingkuh'…aku menyetujui pernikahan ini karena aku punya alasan yang kuat. Bukan karena aku menyukaimu…camkan itu, dan jika kau mencoba untuk menggagalkannya.."

sejurus kemudian Sasuke mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya, kedua bola matanya berubah menjadi merah menyala dan berkilat hebat

"aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu"…ancamnya kemudian.

Hinata hanya terdiam kaku mendengar ancaman dari Ketua Klan Uchiha itu. Kali ini dia betul-betul takut, dari byakugannya hinata bisa menangkap Aura chakra menakutkan yang terpancar dari laki-laki Uchiha ini.

Kekuatannya benar-benar seperti iblis. Energi Chakra itu betul-betul kuat dan menyeramkan,…bahkan menyamai Chakra ekor -9 milik Naruto.

"Kau takut, Hm ?...Ckckck….tenang saja, aku tidak akan membunuhmu sekarang,…mungkin nanti,…" perlahan-lahan Sasuke memperkecil jarak diantara mereka, sedikit membungkuk agar tingginya bisa menyamai gadis mungil yang kepalanya hanya setinggi dada Sasuke.

Didepannya terpampang wajah seorang gadis dengan mata yang menyiratkan ketakutan luar biasa, nafas gadis itu tercekat, tubuhnya kaku tanpa ada gerakan, yang seolah –olah jika dia bergerak sedikit saja, Sasuke akan melahapnya habis-habisan kedalam Mangekyo Sharingan yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan intens.

Pandangan Sasuke kini beralih pada bibir mungil gadis itu..bibirnya bergetar dan sedikit basah oleh air mata yang sejak tadi terus membasahi wajahnya, tapi kali ini Dia bukan menangis karena Naruto, tapi menangis karena takut akan laki-laki dihadapannya.

Hinata bisa merasakan nafas hangat laki-laki itu menyembur wajahnya..jarak mereka sangat dekat kala ini, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya.

Mata Sharingan menatapnya dengan intens,…dan semua orang tahu, kalau setiap Shinobi Klan Uchiha mampu membunuh mangsanya hanya dari tatapan mata.

"K-Kumohon….j-jangan katakan ini pada Ayah….a-aku tidak ingin m-membuat Tou-san ku jadi malu…" katanya kemudian.

"a-aku akan menuruti setiap kata-katamu,..a-asalkan K-kau tidak mengatakan ini pada Ayahku…" pintanya dengan nada takut-takut.

Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.."perempuan rendahan." Makinya pelan tapi tetapi tajam.

"Aku..tidak seperti itu…, jika aku mencintai seseorang, bukan berarti aku rendahan…" Hinata masih terus membelah dirinya walaupun keadaanya sudah sangat tersudut.

"Munafik…"maki Sasuke selanjutnya.

"A-aku mendukung mereka,..karena mereka adalah sahabatku…A-aku m-merasa senang jika mereka bersama..perasaanku ini tidaklah penting…"

'Apa gadis ini terlalu baik ataukah berpura-pura baik ?. Dia tidak tahu pasti. Mana ada Wanita yang merelakan pria yang dicintainya bersama dengan seorang wanita yang notabene adalah sahabatnya sendiri…' batin Sasuke

"Naruto mencintai Sakura,…..seharusnya aku sadar hal itu sejak dulu…Dia tidak pernah menganggapku. Cintanya hanya untuk Sakura-san….itu wajar, Sakura adalah Gadis yang baik" Hinata berusaha berbicara setenang mungkin.

"Tsk..ternyata selain rendahan, munafik,…kau juga menyedihkan" Sasuke tertawa mengejek, kemudian ekspresi wajahnya kembali serius " Asal kau tahu saja, bahwa aku juga menolakmu,…jadi kau harus menjaga jarak denganku" ancamnya lagi.

"Kenapa kau membenciku ?A-aku…Aku juga tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini, tapi aku tidak pernah membencimu….dan A-aku..maksudku jangan khawatir Uchiha-san, tanpa diminta akupun akan menjaga jarak denganmu"

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti…" Sasuke menjauh, melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan perempuan beraroma lavender itu.

Wangi-nya benar-benar menyengat bahkan dari jarak beberapa meter, Sasuke masih bisa mencium aromanya.

Hinata hanya menghela nafas lega ketika merasa aura Chakra hitam itu telah menjauh dan perlahan-lahan menghilang dari jarak pandang Byakugannya. Dia juga harus cepat-cepat pergi sebelum kedua sahabatnya yang sedang berada di gudang menyadari keberadaannya.

* * *

Hm..Akhirnya selesai juga Chap.2 nya (maaf kalo alur kecepetan),….moga-moga tidak mengecewakan seperti Chap. Sebelumnya (/-,-)/

N Special Thanks for , Jurig cai, Tatsu Hashiru Katsu, Hakumi Uchiha, jump-an n beberapa yang ga' sempat kusebut namanya. makasi ya…..

N Untuk Chap.3-x bakalaln kukejar _deh_ biar cepet….

By : Haruka_Chin


	3. Chapter 3

*(^.^)/ Oii.. Minna ! Haruka_Chin nongol lagi niee….. \\(^.^)*

Btw untuk Chap ini _eeerrr,_ rada-rada GIMANA GETTTOO…. Khukhukhukhu.. (tersenyum jahat)

Untuk review-x makaci ya,…tanpa Review dari kalian _(baik itu yang mengkritik maupun memberikan saran )_ Haruka_chin ga' bakalan bersemangat untuk ngelanjutan Fic ini.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee, CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Sebenarnya Haruka bingung "rate m+" itu Lime –x kaya gmana si ? ..yang Hard kali yee ?

Monggo di baca ya mba-x n mas-x …!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Marriage Ceremony"

Kimono berwarna biru tua dan beberapa corak tak beraturan menambah kesan elegan Kimono khas Pengantin pria itu. Ada lambing berbentuk Kipas putih-merah dibagian belakang punggungnya. Hari ini Sasuke kelihatan berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

_Well, _ini adalah hari pernikahannya bersama si Gadis Hyuuga. Rambut Raven yang biasanya Dia biarkan begitu saja bahkan terkesan acak-acakan, kini jauh lebih rapi dengan model disisir kebelakang _(Haruka ga ngerti nama style rambut kayak gitu,..)_.

Alis tebalnya terekspos lebih jelas, semakin menambah kesan tampan dan mempesona seperti yang biasa dieluh-eluhkan para gadis. _W_alaupun mereka harus bersedih hati karena hari ini pangeran pujaan mereka akan melangsungkan upacara pernikahan dengan salah seorang Kunoichi wanita.

Mansion Uchiha kelihatan berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Mansion itu kelihatan ramai, beberapa kolega Negara Api beserta Hokage ke-5 Nampak terlihat duduk di barisan depan di Area upacara pernikahan. Para Pemimpin Klan mulai dari Aburame, inuzuka, Nara, yamanaka, Akimichi dan masih banyak lagi yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, terlihat sedang terlibat dalam pembicaraan serius. Pasti mereka membicarakan Uchiha.

Wajar memang, sejak jauh-jauh hari… beberapa ada yang berpendapat bahwa pernikahan ini tidaklah sebanding, Hyuuga adalah Klan besar dengan reputasi terbaik seantero Negara api…lalu akan disandingkan dengan Uchiha yang notabene memiliki reputasi yang paling buruk seantero Nagara Api ?,...ini benar-benar rancu.

Betapa beruntungnya Si Uchiha bungsu itu,..jika saja bukan karena kemurahan hati Sang Dewan tertinggi konoha, Si angkuh itu pastilah akan mati membusuk di dalam penjara.

Perwakilan dari 5 Negara Aliansi Shinobi juga tampak hadir dalam acara itu, Salah satunya adalah Sabaku no Gaara. _W_alaupun Gaara tidak begitu akrab dengan Uchiha Sasuke bahkan bisa dibilang _eerr_,..musuhan _toh_ mereka masih tetap dalam satu Aliansi Shinobi.

Gaara bukanlah pria egois yang selalu menjunjung tinggi gengsi dan martabatnya sebagai seorang Kazekage. Se-diam-diam-nya dia, Gaara tetap perduli bahkan turut senang mendengar kabar bahagia ini.

Gaara betul-betul memuji Uzumaki Naruto, tanpa peran besar pria Blonde itu, ceritanya pasti akan lain..sama halnya dengan dirinya dulu, jika bukan karena Naruto,…Dia tidak akan mungkin berubah seperti sekarang ini.

Di sisi lain area upacara pernikahan, Nampak para gadis sedang melakukan perbincangan ringan seputar penampilan sang mempelai wanita.

"Kurasa Hinata Nee benar-benar beruntung " Seorang hyuuga Junior memuji Sang Hime

"Hei, Hanako…dimana-mana, perempuan _baik-baik_ pastilah akan mendapatkan pria _baik-baik _pula..kau pun juga akan demikian nantinya " Teten menanggapi perkataan Gadis berambut ikal bernama Hanako.

"Iya _Lho…_Dulu di Akademi, Sasuke maupun Hinata tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain….kehidupan mereka'pun bisa dibilang bertolak belakang, namun siapa sangka kedua karakter berbeda ini akan bersatu dalam sebuah pernikahan yang tidak terduga ini…"ino ikut menimpali "tapi mereka benar-benar serasi menurutku…" tambahnya lagi.

"tapi kalau menurutku, Si Uchiha itulah yang beruntung, Hinata Nee terlalu sempurna. Dia adalah NShinobi yang 'bersih'… tidak pernah terkena kasus, Kunoichi yang kuat,…Cantik,..lembut hatinya,..pokoknya Hinata Nee adalah gadis yang perfect " Hanako kelihatan bersemangat memuji Hinata sepupu jauhnya.

"Demo,….Kita tahu sendiri kan Nee-san, bagaimana Si Uchiha itu. Kabarnya beberapa petinggi Klan tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini, kemarin mereka mendatangi Hokage ke-5 untuk membatalkanya dengan alasan Si Uchiha terlalu buruk untuk disandingkan dengan nama besar Klan Hyuuga " Hanako memelankan suaranya

"Aah,..masa? Bukankah ini perintah langsung dari sang Dewan Konoha " Ino ikut bersuara pelan sembari menanggapi kalimat Hanako. _K_has biang gossip Konoha.

"Menurut Pamanku _sih…_begitu, dan lebih parahnya lagi Si Uchiha mati-matian menolak untuk membatalkan Pernikahan ini…..dengan alasan bahwa Dia mencintai Hinata…"

"Waaaaahh..Mereka mesra sekali"

"Ya Betul,..aku dan Naruto hadir saat itu, Sasuke mati-matian menolak penolakan para ketua Klan..dengan alasan dia sangat mencintai Hinata,…Sorot matanya betul-betul melambangkan keseriusan,..kurasa Dia betul-betul mencintai Hinata " Sakura yang barus saja ikut bergabung membenarkan pernyataan dari Hanako.

**Flash Back sehari sebelumnya**

_Di dalam ruangan itu ada Hyuuga Hiashi duduk disamping Hokage ke-5. Dari sorot matanya, orang'pun tahu tersirat kegundahan yang sangat dari sorot mata lavendernya. Beberapa petinggi klan terus saja berkomentar menjatuhkan sang Ketua Klan Uchiha, calon menantunya._

"_Hooi..kalian !, bukankah Sasuke sudah bilang sendiri kalau Dia sangat mencintai Hinata..lalu dimana masalahnya ?! " Naruto benar-benar bukan tipe pria yang mudah bersabar. Dia betul-betul geram akan ulah para ketua Klan yang berusaha menjatuhkan sahabatnya._

"_Kumohon, biarkan aku menikahi Nona Hyuuga, aku sangat mencintainya" Jika saja ada yang melihat tampang Sasuke kala ini…Mata senduh,…raut wajah kesedihan, tertunduk lesuh…betul-betul BUKAN Uchiha Sasuke._

_Disitu ada Hatake kakashi dan Haruno Sakura yang mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang kala itu hampir saja menerjang 'orang-orang tua' yang sama sekali tidak mengerti akan perasaan sahabatnya._

"_Tidak ada alasan untuk membatalkan pernikahan ini. Semuanya telah diatur oleh Pemerintah Negara Api, dan jika ada yang melangar perintah…mereka akan dianggap membangkang dan diusir dari desa" Tsunade berbicara lantang..mengeluarkan aura chakra yang tidak biasanya...menandakan bahwa Dia betul-betul marah dengan aksi yang dianggapnya tidak terlalu penting ini._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, benar-benar sangat ramai pikirnya. Ini yang pertama kali Mansionnya didatangi orang-orang dari luar desa karena ada perayaan.

Ya. Perayaan itu adalah Pernikahannya sendiri...pernikahan sialan yang sangat-sangat tidak disetujuinya.

Masih jelas di ingatannya ketika Dia mendatangi Kantor Hokage sepulang dari kuil..bagaimana Hokage mengancamnya dengan Jutsu berbahaya yang Sasuke yakin, 'jika dia betul-betul tidak mematuhi perintah sang hokage kala itu…dia benar-benar akan mati'…

Sebuah Jutsu menyegel...fungsinya hampir sama dengan segel yang digunakan Klan Hyuuga pada Bunke-nya. 'Jika membantah maka dengan sendirinya efek dari segel itu akan bekerja dan menyiksa sang korban bahkan hingga nyawanya melayang….

**Flashback setelah Sasuke meninggalkan Kuil Konoha**

"_kau harus bersyukur Uchiha,..efek dari segel itu hanya berlangsung sampai upacara pernikahan berakhir..aku sudah perkirakan waktunya" Tsunade bangkit dari singgasananya, jalan perlahan mendekati Sang UChiha yang terduduk menahan Sakit memegangi lehernya._

"_A-apa Yang K-Kau lakukan Sialan…..!" Mati-matian Sasuke berusaha melepaskan diri dari segel yang dia sendiri tidak yakin sejak kapan si Wanita pirang ini menyerangnya dengan Jutsu kasat mata._

"_itu hanya Jutsu yang menyegel setiap kata-katamu…jika kau membangkang maka Jutsu itu akan bereaksi,..jutsu itu juga bisa meredam kekuatan Chakra si korban.." Tsunade menjelaskan dengan tenang._

"_S-Sejak kapan ? " Sasuke berusaha agar kalimatnya terdengar jelas,...lehernya terasa tercekik..dan nyawanya serasa ingin keluar melalui ubun-ubunnya. Benar-benar tersiksa._

"_Jangan coba aktifkan Sharinganmu, kau akan semakin tersiksa…terkecuali jika kau mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa meyakinkan orang-orang bahwa kau betul-betul serius dalam penikahan ini"_

" _misalnya seperti eeer…. 'kalau kau mencintai Hinata' atau beberapa kata sejenisnya yang dapat meyakinkan orang-orang akan keseriusanmu…maka rasa sakit itu akan berkurang, tapi sebaliknya jika kau mengatakan bahwa 'kau menolak pernikahan ini dan tidak mencintai Hinata maka kau tahu sendiri'kan akibatnya..aku sudah membuat 'sandi' kata-kata yang boleh dan tidak boleh kau ucapkan"…Betul-betus Tsunade licik._

"_Segel itu aktif sejak kita akan ke kediaman Hyuuga Kemarin Siang,..maaf Sasuke aku hanya berjaga-jaga agar apa yang ditakutkan olehku maupun para dewan Konoha itu tidak menjadi kenyataan…bersabarlah nak, ini permintaan langsung Sang Dewan,…hanya sampai upacara berakhir. Setelah itu, dengan sendirinya Jutsu-ku'pun akan menghilang " tambahnya lagi._

"_A-Aku M-Mencintai H-Hinata…." Demi Kami–sama yang menguasai keseluruhan isi bumi dan langit, Sasuke bahkan tidak terlalu yakin nama perempuan itu adalah Hinata..dia hanya menyebutkan saja apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade….asalkan dia terlepas dari Jutsu menyebalkan ini. _

_Sekuat-kuatnya seorang uchiha Sasuke, kali ini yang dihadapinya Adalah hokage ke-5,….orang yang paling kuat seantero Konohagakure. _

_Bukan pilihan yang bijak untuk terus membantahnya. Kali ini baru Segel, besok-besok mungkin Tsunade bisa melakukan hal yang lebih buruk lagi padanya. Menuruti perintahnya adalah pilihan yang paling tepat._

"_Beberapa malam lagi ada pesa perayaan…temui Dia, akrabkan dirimu dengannya..dan aku harap semoga kau bisa menerimanya" Tsunade mengakhiri kalimatnya dan keluar meninggalkan Sang Uchiha yang masih sibuk mengatur nafas akibat pengaruh Jutsu rahasia milik Tsunade._

"_Wanita jalang...Semua perempuan konoha sama saja…! "Makinya pelan tapi menusuk. Terkecuali sang Ibu tentunya..Ya,…bagi Sasuke ibunya adalah segala-galanya…_

**End Flasnback**

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Semua mata tertuju padaku. Kimono yang kukenakan kali ini berbeda dengan kimono yang biasa kukenakan di hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari ini adalah Upacara pernikahanku dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Mata – mata itu memandangku dengan tatapan kagum…atau entahlah tatapan apa itu. _Eeeerr_ ada beberapa yang memandang sinis, Fans-nya Sasuke mungkin yang tidak rela pujaan hati mereka menikah dengan perempuan sepetiku.

Shino, Kiba, Neji Niii, Hanabi-Chan, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, sai, Lee,…Kurenai Sensei, Sensei-sensei yang lainnya..dan juga…Uzumaki Naruto, mereka memandangku dengan tatapan 'kamu Ratu-nya hari ini...'.

Sekarang hatiku bisa sedikit lebih tenang ketika bertemu tatap dengan Naruto..yah,..aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan dan tidak menjadi menjadi Wanita egois , bukan,….

Langkahku pelan tapi pasti...berjalan menuju altar pernikahan, disitu ada seorang Pendeta, Ayahku sebagai Waliku dan Kakashi Sensei sebagai wali Sasuke.

Ada rasa gugup yang melanda relung hatiku…bukan karena pria yang akan kunikahi ini adalah pria yang kucintai, tetapi aku gugup akan ancaman pria itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Jika aku berbuat sesuatu yang tidak disukainya..dia akan membunuhku. Ooh..Kami-sama kuatkanlah aku….

Kami berdiri menghadap Sang pendeta dengan Ayahku dan Kakashi Sensei di kedua sisi kiri dan kanan pendeta itu.

Sang pendeta memulai Doa-nya yang panjang, aku tidak begitu baik menyimak doa-doa apa itu, karena hatiku terlalu sibuk mengalahkan konsentrasiku...belum lagi kedua kaki dan dan tangannku yang bergetar hebat menahan takut.

Hingga sebuah pertanyaan dari sang Pendeta sontak membuat jantungku berhenti memompa darah. Pertanyaan yang bukan ditujukan padaku...tetapi pada Pria yang berdiri disampingku.

"Uchiha Sasuke, apa kau bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istrimu serta mau menjaganya, menyayanginya dan mencintainya di saat suka maupun duka ? "

**Hinata End POV**

Hinata tak henti-hentinya berharap bahwa pria yang berdiri disampingnya ini akan menjawab 'tidak, aku tidak bersedia' walaupun kenyataanya pria itu malah mengatakan yang sebaliknya…jawaban yang membuat Hinata kecewa dan berfikir bahwa 'sudah..habis sudah harapanku'..

"Aku bersedia menerima Hyuuga Hinata sebagai istriku serta menjaganya disaat suka maupun duka…menyayanginya, mencintainya serta melindunginya hingga maut memisahkan kami" Jika ada yang melihat tampang Uchiha Sasuke saat itu, betul-betul tak ada keraguan dari sorot matanya, pembohong yang ulung.

Hyuuga Hinata, apa kau bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai Suamimu serta mau mencintai, menyayangi dan setia padanya hingga maut memisahkan kalian ?"

Jika saja Hinata menjawab 'tidak' kira-kira apa yang terjadi ?, Hinata bahka tak mampu memikirkannya. Selama ini otaknya selalu ter-stel untuk menjawab 'iya' oleh setiap permintaan ayahnya…tidak pernah ada kata 'tidak'. "A-Aku…bersedia.."Jawabanya seperti bergumam

Sedetik kemudian, ada perasaan hampa menyerang jiwa Hinata…perasaan yang tidak menerima akan jawaban dari Uchiha Sasuke, maupun jawabannya sendiri.

Kepalanya terasa pusing mendengar jawaban itu. Seluruh tulang-tulang ditubuhnya serasa seperti mati..tubuhnya oleng, kepalanya seperti berputar, ada rasa mual yang menyerang kerongkongannya. Seluruh dunia kelihatan abu-abu dimatanya.

"BRRRRUUUUKKK….! " terdengar bunyi yang sangat keras. Tubuhnya mengguling pada anak tangga didepan altar

Beberapa jeritan para wanita semakin bertambah kencang ketika melihat tubuh sang Kunoichi tergolek kaku tak berdaya dengan darah segar mengotori rumput kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

* * *

Tubuhnya terbaring lemah di Futon dengan selimut biru tua. Matanya mengerjap pelan beberapa kali, memorinya mencoba memutar kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu…mengenai aktifitas apa yang telah dilakukannya sehingga mengakibatkan tubuhnya harus berakhir di ranjang asing yang notabene bukan miliknya.

Tidak terlalu jelas memang…yang diingatnya hanya jeritan para wanita di susul dengan suara riuh tidak jelas…beberapa orang mendekatinya yang…_eerr_ terbaring jatuh dirumput halaman kediaman Uchiha, setelah itu…Tsunade-sama memanggil namanya beberapa kali..dan…semuanya Nampak kabur.

Tunggu dulu ? terbaring di rumput ?..." Astaagaa…! " Dia mencoba bangkit tapi seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyerih apalagi dibagian pelipisnya._ D_ia baru menyadari akan 'insiden' yang terjadi pada upacara pernikahannya.

Hinata sedikit mengerang menahan perih ketika mencoba menginjakkan kakinya pada Tatami di kamar asing yang entah itu milik siapa.

Mulai dari punggung, pinggang, panggul, paha, betis…semuanya terasa sakit...pasti ini karena efek aku terjatuh tadi, pikirnya. Dia yakin kali ini tubuhnya pasti memar-memar.

Entah kenapa dia merasa sangat haus sekali, dengan langkah gontai dia mencoba meraih gelas diatas meja..tapi rasanya posisi meja itu sangat jauh….dan sangat sulit untuk menggapainya apalagi dengan Keadaan seluruh tubuh yang sakit seperti ini.

"Sudah bangun, Hmm ? " lagi-lagi suara baritone yang Hinata tahu itu milik siapa.

Sontak Hinata berbalik kearah Pria yang berdiri membelakanginya..sejak kapan Pria itu ada disitu?' batinnya.

Uchiha Sasuke berdiri disana, beberapa meter dihadapan sang istri yang penampilannya bisa dibilang berantakan, Sisa-sisa make-up itu masih setia menghiasi wajahnya… rambutnya tergerai tak beraturan... Walaupun sudah berganti pakaian mengenakan Yukata tidur…penampilan keseluruhan Hinata sangat-sangatlah kusut.

"U-Uchiha –San…" ada nada _takut takut_ ditengah kegagapannya.

"Tcih,,..Kupikir kau sudah mati tadi…" katanya asal-asalan tetap dengan nada dinginnya.

"M-Maafkan A-aku..aku..mengacaukan segalanya.." Setidak sukanya Hinata pada Sasuke, dia tetap harus meminta maaf atas kehebohan yang ditimbulkan akibat ulahnya di Acara pesta Pernikahan mereka.

"Jadi, Apa kau sudah siap ? "

"Eh ?.." Hinata bingung "M-Maksud U-uchiha-San ?" mencoba mencari arti dari kata-kata Sasuke.

"jangan pura-pura lugu kau Hyuuga…" ejek Sasuke. "kita akan mempercepat proses ini..setelah itu semuanya akan berakhir "

"A-apa m-maksudnya ?" Hinata betul-betul takut. 'Semuanya akan berakhir ?' jangan-jangan 'Dia akan membunuhku ?! " pikirnya.

"Buka bajumu ?" kalimat Sasuke seperti memerintah.

"A—Apa ? " yang disuruh membuka baju malah ketakutan dengan lutut bergetar.

"Apa kau tuli, hm ? buka bajumu ?! " kalimat Sasuke lebih lantang.

"A—aku t-ttidak mau…..jangan.." Hinata sudah paham akan maksud dari Sasuke. Sesuatu pasti akan terjadi, dan Hinata betul-betul harus menolak. Dia mundur selangkah..tapi percuma saja, semakin dia mundur selangkah Sasuke akan maju selangkah pula.

"Apa kau mau aku yang menelanjangimu ? " Sasuke dengan tatapan datarnya memandang lurus ke iris lavender dihadapannya.

Dia tahu gadis dihadapannya betul-betul takut sekarang,..tapi itu sama sekali bukan urusan Sasuke, yang perlu dilakukan Sasuke hanyalah mempercepat 'proses' itu.

_W_alaupun proses ini tidak hanya dilakukan sekali, tetapi Sasuke harus berusaha secepat mungkin serta tidak membuang-buang waktu agar segera terbebas dari peraturan rumit yang membelitnya.

Tidak perduli apakah wanita didepannya ini akan menolak ataukah tidak. Pokoknya HARUS.

"Kau Jangan munafik,…pastilah kau sangat menginginkannya bukan ?" Secepat kilat tangan Sasuke menyambar lengan kiri Hinata.

"A-aku..aku,…"ada jedah yang dibuat Hinata sembari menarik nafas dan mencoba menenangkan dirinya.

"aku tidak akan tertarik denganmu " kata Hinata kemudian, meskipun tak berani memandang Mata Sharingan yang dia sendiri tidak tahu sejak kapan Sasuke mengaktifkannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga mencoba lepas dari jeratan tangan besar Sasuke pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Jangan membuatku tertawa hyuuga,…kau pikir aku tidak tahu, hm ?..semua perempuan itu sama saja…J.A.L.A.N.G ! " ada penekanan di kata-kata terakhir Sasuke.

Sebagai seorang Hime Hyuuga, Hinata selalu di didik berdasarkan tata krama dan adat istiadat yang sudah ada semenjak Hime-hime sebelumnya. Budi pekerti, sifat rendah hati, dan menjunjung tinggi nilai-nilai moralitas menjdi yang paling utama bagi setiap Hyuuga, baik itu Souke maupun Bunke. Klan hyuuga adalah Klan yang sangat kental terhadap norma-norma dan peraturan yang tidak seorang Hyuuga'pun bisa melanggarnya.

Tapi beberapa detik yang lalu, laki-laki dihadapannya,..suaminya sendiri, baru saja mengeluarkan kata-kata yang Hinata pikir itu 'tidak pantas' diperuntukkan bagi seorang Souke Hyuuga seperti dirinya.

Hinata bukanlah gadis yang egois, tapi untuk kali ini..biarkanlah Dia berfikir sejenak bahwa pria dihadapannya, baru saja merendahkan dirinya_, _merendahkan yang serendah-rendahnya.

"Aku..Aku bukan Jalang.. dan A-aku betul- betul tidak tertarik dan tidak mau melakukan itu denganmu..Uchiha-San…" Ada nada terisak disetiap kata-katanya.

Hinata makin terisak menahan sakit. Bukan hanya sakit pada lengannya yang dicengkram kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke, tapi di hatinya. Ada rasa pilu disana.

"lalu untuk apa kau berada disini, jika bukan untuk melayaniku ? bukankah kau sekarang adalah istriku ? "

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau….! Pokonya tidak mau….! " Hinata berusaha lepas dari cengkraman Sasuke. Tidak ada lagi nada gagap yang dikeluarkannya.

Spontan dengan kasar Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata hingga gadis itu menabrak dada bidang Sasuke. Hinata bisa mencium aroma maskulin lelaki itu dari Yukata tidurnya..benar-benar _bau _Sasuke. Namun Hinata tidak akan mau tertarik oleh aroma yang untuk beberapa wanita sangat menyukainya dan mengaggapnya eerr,… 'memabukkan'.

Lengan kanan Sasuke kini melingkar dipinggangnya dengan posisi tangan kiri masih mencengkram lengan Hinata. Seperti halnya Hinata, Sasuke juga bisa mencium wangi lavender dari tubuh istrinya. Benar-benar wangi yang memabukkan, laki-laki normal mana yang tidak tertarik dengan wangi seperti ini.

"Tapi jika Naruto yang memintanya, aku yakin ku tidak akan menolaknya " Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata.

Hinata sangat kaget akan pernyataan dari Sasuke. Bukan _apa-apa…_ selama ini Hina Hime tak pernah berfikir sedikitpun untuk 'melakukan' itu dengan si Pria Blonde. Cintanya pada Naruto, murni cinta yang tulus,..bukan semata-mata karena nafsu dan Seks.

Apalagi setelah bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kini ada Sakura disamping Naruto….tak ada perasaan sedikitpun di hati Hinata untuk mengacaukan hubungan kedua sahabatnya itu.

Sang Hime tertunduk, tidak berani memandang mata Sharingan milik Sasuke "B-bukankan sudah bilang,…aku tidak seperti itu, U-uchiha-san…" Hinata berbicara pelan dan lirih.

"A-aku memang bodoh, bukan Kunoichi handal seperti Sakura,…cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan…t-tapi aku tidak akan melakukan hal serendah itu agar orang yang kucintai mau memilihku…"

"tsk,..Betul-betul Munafik, kau _sok _suci. Bagaimana jika aku saja yang melakukannya ?, kau pasti akan menyukainya, Nona Hyuuga"

"Bukankah sekarang aku berstatus sebagai suamimu ? jadi aku aku bebas melakukan apa saja'kan ?"

"itu tidak akan berhasil.." jawab Hinata cepat "Jangan pernah berharap apa-apa dariku,..sejak awal aku tidak menginginkan pernikahan ini…."

"oou begitu rupanya…" Sasuke membuat jedah " mari kita lihat apakah Nona Hyuuga yang suci ini bisa mempertahanankan prinsip-prinsip kemunafikannya" Sasuke menyeringai jahat tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata.

Sasuke melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sejak tadi menginvasi lengan dan pinggang Hinata. Sesaat Hinata berfikir bahwa laki-laki ini telah menyerah dan akan membiarkannya pergi.

Tapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Dia mendorong tubuh Hinata dengan keras..sangat keras hingga membentur cukup kuat dinding kayu hitam dibelakangnya, hal itu membuat Hinata meringis kesakitan. Tubuhnya yang memang memar sedari tadi kini makin terasa sakit.

Wajahnya menengadah keatas, Sang Hime oleng, kepalanya pusing, matanya terpejam dan basah oleh air mata…perlahan-lahan tubuhnya merosot kebawah. Terduduk disisi dinding menahan sakit.

"K-kkumohon..U-Uchiha-san…. " Lirihnya.

Sasuke mulai mendekatinya dan memposisikan diri berjongkok dihadapan Sang Hime. "Kita akan lihat, apa kau bisa bertahan …? "

Perlahan-lahan Hinata membuka matanya yang sembab oleh air mata. Kini dihadapannya ada wajah sang suami, menatapnya dengan intens…Hinata bisa merasakan nafas hangat Sasuke menyembur wajahnya, sedikit berbau Sake. Hidung mereka hampir-hampir saja bersentuhan.

Mata lavender milik sang Hime menatap sendu penuh kesedihan ke mata Onyx milik Sasuke yang bagaikan mengintimidasi. Dia baru sadar, ternyata mata Sasuke itu tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil…mata itu, kejam dan terlihat sangat dingin.

Mata sayu Hinata beralih ke Hidung Sasuke, hidungnya mancung dan sedikit besar khas lelaki,…lalu pandangannya beralih ke rahangnya yang maskulin...kemudian bibirnya, bibir itu terkatup rapat menandakan kemarahan. Ada tahi lalat kecil bahkan sangat kecil disudut bibirnya. Sesaat Hinata berfikir, Sasuke sebenarnya aka terlihat jauh lebih tampan jika Dia tidak sedang _marah-marah_ . Wajar memang, jika para gadis-gadis Konoha itu _menggilainya_,..

"Sudah puas memandangi wajahku ? " suara dingin Sasuke menyadarkan Hinata dari lamunanya. "Jika kau terus memandangku seperti itu, kau bisa-bisa jatuh cinta padaku" Sasuke mengenai pointnya, mendengar itu Hinata sontak menolehkan wajahnya kesamping menahan malu...ada semburat merah menghiasi pipi chubby nya.

Hinata salah tingkah. Kenapa disaat seperti ini Dia malah terbawa suasana dan malah terpesona dengan 'Iblis' sekelas Uchiha Sasuke . 'Ooh Kami-sama sadarkanlah aku….'

"tidak ada cinta, tidak ada emosi, tidak ada perasaan. Kurasa kau paham,….bagi seorang Shinobi, pantang untuk melibatkan ke 'tiga unsur' tersebut ketika sedang menjalankan misi…Pernikahan ini terjadi karena perintah dari Dewan tertinggi Konoha, bukan semata-mata karena keinginan pribadi antara aku dan kau" \(*o*)/

Hinata hanya sesengukan, tanpa mengubris perkataan dari Sasuke. Sadar tak ada respon dari istrinya, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau seharusnya bisa mengerti situasinya. Bekerjasama-lah denganku agar tugas ini bisa terselesaikan dengan cepat…" Sasuke menghela nafas kesal kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya. "tapi kemunafikan, _sok_ lugu dan sifat jalangmu itu benar-benar membuatku emosi Hyuuga, kau betul-betul munafik…"

"jangan…jangan lakukan itu…" kalimat Hinata tidak jelas karena isakan tangis mendominasi suaranya.

Sasuke betul-betul geram akan kelaukan istrinya. Mati-matian Dia menahan diri agar bisa menguasai sisa-sisa akal sehatnya yang sedari tadi hampir hilang dikalahkan oleh nafsu membunuhnya. Tapi perempuan ini memang harus diberi sedikit pelajaran, pikirnya.

Dari Yukata tipis yang dikenakan Hinata, Sasuke bisa melihat lekuk tubuh Sang Hime yang bisa membuat setiap lelaki normal lupa akan akal sehatnya.

lekuk Payudara Hinata betul-betul sangat mengudang selera, payudara yang cukup besar dan sedikit begerak karena sang pemilik sedang terisak hebat.

Sasuke bisa melihat bayang-bayang puting susu Hinata dari Yukata berwarna bening itu. Pelan tapi pasti, Dia menaruh tangannya diatas permukaan kedua bukit kembar. Sang Hime sontak kaget dan berusaha berontak.."J-jangan S-Sasuke..!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri.

Tak ada respon dari Sasuke, yang ada malah Dia memijat pelan kedua payudara itu. Hinata tak sanggup menolak karena _keburu_ Sasuke semakin menghimpit tubunnya ke dinding.

Sesaat kemudian, Lelaki berambut raven itu memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin dengan duduk mengangkang dan menaruh kedua paha mulus Hinata diatas pahanya, yang sontak saja membuat sang istri mengangkang pula dihadapannya. Ada pekikan kecil dari Hinata ketika merasakan pahanya diangkat Sasuke.

Dipijatnya lagi payudara itu, awalnya pelan…kemudian agak cepat sehingga menciptakan melodi pijatan yang sangat memabukkan. Mendapatkan perlakukan yang belum pernah Dia rasakan sebelumnya, membuat wajah Sang Hime merona hebat,..terkadang dia meringis dan tidak sadar menggigit bibirnya sendiri…semakin menambah kesan erotis yang tercipta di ruangan itu. Tempo pijatan tangan Sasuke'pun semakin menguasai dirinya.

Hinata merasakan suatu sensasi yang berbeda, sensasi yang belum pernah di rasakannya menginjak umurnya yang ke 21 tahun…sensasi unik yang mampu membuat syaraf-syaraf ditubuhnya bergejolak..ada sensasi menggelitik di setiap permainan tangan Sasuke…..terkadang ngilu, terkadang perih..dan terkadang pula sakit, tapi rasa sakitnya berbeda….Dia benci mengatakan bahwa sensasi itu memabukkan. Betul-betul enak.

"Aaaahhhg,…jangan….aaghhh.." Walaupun dengan suara pelan, akhirnya desahan itu lolos juga dari bibir mungilnya.

"kenapa ? kau keenakan ya ?" Tanya Sasuke melecehkan. Sasuke bisa merasakan Kedua puting itu mengeras sehingga membentuk sudut lancip terlukis dari yukata tipis Hinata. Sasuke membuka sedikit Yukata Itu sehingga payudara kanan Hinata mengintip keluar.

"Aaaaghhh Sss..sahh…suke~~…"erangnya lagi, ketika Jemari Sasuke memutar-mutar Putingnya dari balik yukatanya.

Puting itu memerah,..puncuknya mengeras hebat akibat ransangan tangan Sasuke. Jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mengapit putting kanan Hinata lalu menekannya kuat-kuat seolah –olah saja ada cairan susu yang akan keluar dari puting indah itu.

"Aaaaghhh ..! Hinata memekik keras, tubuhnya sedikit menggelinjang. tapi dengan sigap tangan Kiri Sasuke menahan tubuh mungilnya.

Tidak sampai disitu, hal yang sama dilakukan pada puting kiri Hinata, membuka sedikit yukatanya, sehingga payudara kiri menyembul keluar kemudian memilin-milin putingnya.

Kini kedua tangan Sasuke sukses menarik-narik, memilin-milin bahkan memutar-mutar 180 derajat kedua benda pribadi milik sang istri.

"Hiks..HIks….hagghh haggh,… hhhhnnhhnnnhh hhnnmmhh t-ttloongg h-hennt-tikaan Ssssh..sshhu ke.. ssshhhhhh…..! " tubuh Hinata seperti cacing kepanasan.

Tubuh sang hime banar-benar tak berdaya menerima setiap rangsangan Sasuke. Mulutnya berkata tidak,..tapi disisi lain ada perasaan bergejolak yang menahannya untuk tidak menolak setiap perlakuan suaminya itu.

Sensasi ini betul-betul nikmat. Sebodoh-bodohnya Sang Hime, tentu Dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya, karena pada dasarnya Hinata tidak ingin laki-laki ini menjamahi tubuh mulusnya dengan cara yang sedikit kasar dan terkesan melecehkan….tidak, paling tidak bukan dengan cara seperti itu.

Ada beberapa faktor yang mendasari penolakan Hinata;

Dia tidak mencintai Uchiha Sasuke

Uchiha Sasuke adalah laki-laki berdarah dingin

Uchiha Sasuke pernah mengancam akan membunuhnya

Hinata tidak suka diperlakukan kasar oleh siapapun, walaupun orang itu adalah suaminya

Sendiri.

"Kini kita lihat, sekuat apa dirimu, jalang…" sejurus kemudian Sasuke melepaskan tanganya dari kedua payudara Hinata.

Berhenti ? tentu saja tidak. Tangan Besar Sasuke mengarah ke bagian pangkal paha sang hime.

Dihadapannya,..karena posisi Hinata mengangkang, Sasuke bisa melihat samar-samar Vagina Hinata yang ditumbuhi bulu-bulu halus. Benar-benar menggugah selera. Disingkirkannya bagian Yukata yang menutup sebagian paha sang istri agar Vagina itu bisa terekspos sepenuhnya. Tapi Hinata dengan cepat memegang pergelangan Tangan Sasuke

"J-Jangan,..K-Kumohon Sasuke..~~~" Katanya lirih ditengah-tengah isakan tangis. Hinata menggeleng tanda tidak mengijinkan, matanya sendu melambangkan sebuah permohonan..permohonan agar Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Berhenti ? kita bahkan belum masuk ke menu utama " bisikan Sasuke betul-betul erotis ditelingan Hinata. Tapi TIDAK…Hinata tidak boleh terbawa arus akan hasrat yang terang-terangan ditolaknya ini.

Kekesalan Sasuke ini bukan tidak beralasan. Seumur-umur semenjak Dia mengenal wanita, seks, dan mulai melakukan hubungan badan, baru kali ini ada yang menolak 'ajakan' darinya. Itulah Dia, istrinya sendiri Uchiha Hinata.

Sedingin-dinginnya Sasuke, Dia tetaplah seorang pria dewasa…dan Setiap Pria dewasa mempunyai 'kebutuhan'. _Tidak _ ada seorang pria normal'pun yang bisa mengabaikan salah satu 'kebutuhan utama' tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke, mulai mengenal seks ketika Dia berusia 18 tahun. Kala itu mati-matian dia menahan hasratnya, tapi semakin Dia mehanan hasratnya… konsentrasinya semakin terganggu dan aktifitas Chakranya semakin tidak beraturan.

'kebutuhannya' itu benar-benar harus tersalurkan. Apalagi ditambah dengan masalah pelik yang diembannya selama menjadi seorang Nuke-Nin,..Seks sedikit bisa meringankan kepalanya.

Alhasil, beberapa Kunoichi yang ditemuinya, tak luput dari pelampiasannya. One Night itulah prinsip Sasuke. Dia hanya butuh wanita untuk menyalurkan hasratnya, tidak untuk melibatkan perasaan, emosi apalagi cinta. Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang tidak terlalu memusingkan tentang 'jenis wanita apa yang akan menjadi teman Hidupnya' Tidak, dia tidak mempunyai banyak waktu untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

Dia pantang untuk melibatkan ketiga unsur ini kala berhubungan. Setelah 'malam panjang' yang dilewatinya berakhir, maka tidak ada hubungan lagi.

Metode yang sama berlaku pula untuk Hinata…hanya saja untuk kasus kali ini Sasuke harus sedikit bekerja keras._ S__ekurang-kurangnya _dua atau tiga kali hingga membuat Sang kunoichi Hyuuga ini hamil mengandung benihnya,…lalu selesai sudah tugasnya.

Awalnya Sasuke berfikir bahwa misinya akan mudah…mengingat beberapa, bahkan semua wanita yang pernah ditidurinya tidak akan ada yang menolak menerima perlakuan Sasuke, tapi untuk Hinata..lain ceritanya.

"Kau basah…tubuhmu tidak akan bisa berbohong, akui saja "

Sungguh tangan Hinata masih menggengam pergelangan tangan Sasuke dan mencoba untuk menjauhkannya dari pangkal pahanya. Tapi apa daya…tangan itu begitu kuat, bahkan ketika jemari besar Sasuke mulai mengelus bagian permukaan Vaginanya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah.

"ssssh aaaahhh…!~~ " Desahan Hinata lebih keras daripada Sasuke memelintir payudaranya.

"Kau sangat basah, dasar munafik…kau sangat menikmatinya bukan ? " maki Sasuke ditengah-tengah elusannya.

Dinding vagina Hinata begitu becek, ini efek dari ransangannya pada Payudaranya tadi. Sasuke bisa melihat cairan kekuningan yang melumuri dinding itu. Begitu sensasional. Biji kacang berwarna kemerahan membengkak tanda bahwa si wanita benar-benar menikmati setiap rangsangan.

Sasuke mulai mendekati area Kelintit Hinata. Awalnya dia hanya mengelus Klitorisnya dengan jari telunjuk..

Beberapa menit kemudian ditambah dengan jari tengah "Haaaaaaggh,.. kheee…~~~~! " erangnya lagi.

Biji kacang itu makin dielusnya, membuat si _empunya_ semakin menggelinjang tak karuan ditambah lagi dengan erangan-erangan keenakan yang tak pernah berhasil dipertahankan Hinata. Betul-betul Hina Hime sudah mati akal.

Kadang Sasuke mengelusnya dari atas kebawah, dari samping kiri ke samping kanan,…terkadang pula membuat gerakan memutar yang sukses membuat Sang Hime meneriakkan namanya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"SSSs~~sshaa~~Shhuu~ kkee HHmmnnn,….Shhhhcchhh.. ah,.ah, ah…ahhhgh~~ T-TOOLONG H-HEN-TII-KAAN~~~ !"

Ada segaris air mata yang keluar dari pelupuk matanya, entah itu menangis menahan sakit ataukah menangis menahan nikmat. Intinya, pose Hinata benar-benar pasrah sekarang.

Tangan yang sedari tadi mengggenggam pergelangan tangan Sasuke, kini malah menggerayang di lengan besar suaminya itu. Kadangan mencengkram ketika sesekali Sasuke mencubit Klitorisnya.. kadang pula mengelusnya, ketika Sasuke mengelus kelintitnya pula. Sasuke tahu betul kalau Hinata teransang hebat.

Puas dengan Klitorisnya, kini Sasuke mulai memasukkan jemarinya ke lorong Hinata. Sasuke sedikit Kaget ketika merabah bagian itu. Betul-betul sempit, bahkan mungkin jari kelingking Sasuke'pun tidak akan muat disana.

Dibukanya paha Hinata sedikit lebih lebar, diperhatikannya baik-baik. Kedua belahan bibir Vagina Hinata direkahkannya sedikit dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Pemandangan ini betul-betul membuat Sasuke terpana. Lubang kecil yang masih tertutupi rapat oleh pembuluh darah. Lubang kecil itu berkedut hebat. Kadang membuka kadang menutup.

Sasuke baru mengetahui bahwa Gadis yang baru beberapa jam lalu dinikahinya ini ternyata berbeda dari Kunoichi-kunoichi 'sebelumnya'. Hinata masih perawan, belum pernah terjamah sedikitpun, kecuali oleh dirinya yang memaksa Hinata untuk mengangkang dihadapannya.

"J-jangan Lihat hiks..hiks..hiks…" Hinata berusaha menutupi selangkangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu " Sasuke menghempas tangan Hinata.

"Bukankah 'disini' seharusnya aku berada, Hm? " Sasuke menusuk-nusuk pelan lubang Hinata dengan jari kelingkingnya. 'betul-betul sempit' batin Sasuke.

"JJ-jangan..HMMmmhh,~~~" Hinata menggelinjang untuk kesekian kalinya, namun dengan sigap tangan kiri Sasuke menahan tubuhnya dengan menekan bahu milik sang istri.

Dari tusukan-tusukan mautnya,Tangannya keluar masuk disana. Sasuke bisa merasakan pembuluh darah yang sangat kecil menutupi lubang kecil itu. Ditusuknya lagi,..ditusuknya terus dengan tempo irama keluar masuk yang lebih pelan. kelingkingnya basah dipenuhi lendir Hinata.

Semakin lama…tusukan Sasuke semakin dalam. "HHHaaaaaghh…! IItttttaaaiii…!" pekik Hinata kala keseluruhan kelingking Sasuke terbenam didalam kemaluannya.

"Hmmmmhhh aaggh,…! S—ssakit ssa-ssshhuu-kkee..~~ Hiks..hiks…hikss" Hime merintih, mengerang dan berteriak kesakitan mendapat perlakukan dari Suaminya.

Lama Sasuke mendiamkan kelingkingnya didalam sana. Dia tidak perduli akan teriakan maupun rintihan Hinata. Bisa dirasakannya dinding-dinding Vagina itu menjepit erat jari kelingkingnya..seolah-olah ingin menyedot habis keseluruhan jemari itu didalam sana. Apalagi ditambah dengan sensasi licin dari air mani Hinata, betul betul erotis.

"Kau sangat teransang, pembohong..! " Makinya tepat ditelinga Hinata

"K-Kumohon H-hentikkaan Sa-ssh-Sukeee~~ hiks..hiks..hikss"

Semakin Hinata menolak maka semakin besar rasa geram Sasuke untuk terus mempermainkan Gadis munafik dihadapannya. Perlahan-lahan, Dia mulai menggoyankan jarinya didalam sana.

"OOHH…Kami-sama…..!" Pekik Hinata sembari menggelinjang hebat. Entah sadar atau tidak, keningnya kini bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Jari itu seperti mengobrak-abrik isi Vaginanya. Awalnya tempo goyangan jemari itu pelan..lalu perlahan –lahan temponya menjadi cepat..lalu semakin cepat..lalu pelan kembali..lalu cepat lagi, betul-betul Hinata merasa seperti lubang Vaginanya akan hancur. Jari itu begitu besar, walaupun itu cuma kelingking tapi teta saja 'kebesaran' untuk ukuran 'lubang kecil' miliknya.

"KKK-keluarkan..Too-loong K—Keluarkan hiks..hiks..hiks"

"kenapa ? bukankah ini enak, Hm ?"

"T—tidak..I—Ituu S—sak—kit..HHHaagggghnn HMMnn…~~~"

"Baiklah, akan kukeluarkan.."

Hinata sedikit berlega hati, karena Sasuke menuruti keinginannya, tapi..

"Bagaimana kalau kumasukkan lagi ?" membuat Hinata berfikir 'apa maunya laki-laki ini'

Kali ini gerakannya berbeda, kembali ketempo pertama 'keluar masuk' tapi dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat. _Saking_ cepatnya tubuh Hinata bergetar hebat.

"kau kalah jalang.." maki Sasuke ketika merasakan Vagina itu semakin sangat-sangat erat menghimpit jemarinya menandakan wanita dihadapannya akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Bunyi kecipak tanda becek dari lubang Hinata semakin menjadi-jadi.

"AAAAAGGGGHHHH sakiiiitt hhhaaghh hiks hiks hiks…!" Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Baik Hinata sendiri maupun Sasuke tahu, kalau dia akan mencapai Orgasme..orgasme pertamannya, dimalam pertamanya dengan suaminya. Lalu dimana letak kesalahannya ?…Salahnya itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya.

"k-kkeluarkan ..tang-ganmu.." Pekiknya.

"Tsk,…Kenapa ? kau aka segera 'keluar' ? " Nada kalimat Sasuke melecehkan. Tempo gerakan tangannya semakin cepat.

Benar saja,..tubuh Hinata kembali menggelinjang, kedua tangannya mencengkram apa saja yang bisa dicengkramnya. Beberapa goresan kukunya pada Tatami menandakan bahwa dia betul-betul telah mencapai orgasme.

Kepalanya menengadah keatas, mulutnya terbuka lebar tanpa mengeluarkan suara. beberapa detik kemudian tubuhnya kaku, terdengar samar dari kerongkongannya "hik..hik..hik "ketika cairan itu melumuri jemari Sasuke.

Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya, sontak cairan lengket itu tumpah dari lubangnya dan mengenai Tatami, sebagian ada yang tertingal di paha Hinata. Seluruh permukaan Vaginanya yang membengkak kini dipenuhi cairan orgasmenya sendiri. Cairan lumer itu, beberapa masih menetes ketika Sasuke berfikir 'itu' sudah keluar semua.

Tubuh Hinata terbujur kaku, masih bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya. Rambutnya basah akibat guyuran peluhnya sendiri.

Dia betul-betul hancur…sangat hancur. Laki-laki dihadapannya ini baru saja melecehkannya, merendahkannya, membuatnya malu, menjatuhkan harga dirinya, dan benar saja Uchiha Sasuke memperlakukannya seperti Pelacur.

Tidak ada air mata yang keluar, iris lavender itu tidak menampakkan ekspresi apapun. Tubuh Hinata tiba-tiba jatuh terkulai ketika Sasuke melepaskan himpitan pada tubuhnya.

Dingin, itu yang dirasakannya ketika pipi Chubby Hinata menempel pada Tatami tidak jauh dari posisinya terduduk tadi. Dia terbaring dengan posisi menyamping pada lantai dingin disana.

**Sasuke POV**

'Gadis itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Kurasa Dia menangis, tapi itu sama sekali bukan urusanku'

'Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini. HARUS !,..tidak sebelum aku benar-benar menyerangnya'

' Aku harus keluar sekarang juga'

* * *

Pintu Washiki kubanting dengan keras, sembari mendudukkan diriku pada Kloset modern yang ada disana.

'Gadis sialan….!' Maki-ku dalam hati.

'Jika sekarang ada orang yang menghambat kebebansanku, itu adalah dia… Si Gadis hyuuga !'

'Kapan ini akan selesai ? jika si hyuuga itu, ketika disentuh sedikit saja ekspresinya sudah mau mati seperti tadi..!'

Aku betul-betul hilang akal kala ini, kuacak-acak rambut ravenku sembari memaki kasar pada perempuan murahan yang telah resmi menjadi istriku.

'sungguh Dia betul-betul munafik…!'

'Jika ini masih berlangsung, aku betul-betul harus bertindak demi kelancaran kebebasanku. Aturan ini betul-betul menyiksaku….dasar sial…..!'

**Sasuke End POV**

Dalam hal ini, siapa sebenarnya yang kalah ? Sasuke atau Hinata, atau malah keduanya ?...

Sasuke melepaskan Yukata tidurnya, berdiri dari kloset lalu mengguyur tubuh polosnya dengan Shower air hangat.

Jika saja ada yang bisa melihat tubuh perfect Uchiha tunggal itu…postur tinggi diatas rata-rata, kulit putih tanpa noda, dada bidang, otot sedang yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, tangan dan lengan yang indah melambangkan kelaki-lakian, pinggang ramping, paha khas pria seksi, betis yang kokoh, dan ada beberapa tattoo disekitar punggungnya… itu pasti Sai yang membuatnya..

_well _si jago gambar itu senang menghiasi tubuh rekan-rekannya ketika ada waktu senggang. Ssuke Uchiha'pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Ketika mantan Anggota Anbu Nee itu menawarinya beberapa bulan yang lalu, Sasuke hanya berkata "Hn,..dimana ? kapan ? seperti yang punya Naruto ?" dan Sai hanya menjawab " dirumahku besok, kalau yang seperti punya Naruto, boleh juga...tapi aku masih bisa membuat model lainnya, berminat ?" betul-betul Sai seperti seorang penjual yang sedang menawarkan barang dagangannya. Tanpa diduga-duga Sasuke malah menjawab "aku mau model yang lainnya, punya Naruto terlalu mencolok"

_L_aki-laki memang susah dimengerti, mereka berbicara seperti ibu-ibu dan penjual sayur di pasar-pasar.

Tapi bukan itu intinya. Sekarang, didalam kamar mandi, Sosok Uchiha yang bisa dibilang _Errr.._seksi, sedang termenung memperhatikan kejantanannya yang mencuat keatas. _Yeap_ sejak tadi 'miliknya' itu berdiri tegak. Air hangat yang mengguyur tubuhnya tidak bisa mengalahkan hasrat yang menggelora batinnya.

Sekali lagi, Dia adalah lelaki normal. Aktifitas yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Hyuuga Hinata betul-betul membakar Libido-nya _(betul ga' tulisannya Libido kaya gtuu ?)_. Erangan serta desahan Hinata betul-betul membuatnya teransang. _So_, siapa yang kalah sekarang ?…

Dia harus menyalurkannya, ini betul-betul menyiksa. Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati ketika tangannya memijat pelan Penis-nya.

"Dasar Pelacur…!" Makinya.

Awalnya tempo pijatan itu lambat, lalu beberapa detik kemudian berubah menjadi cepat,…lalu semakin cepat. Betul-betul tempo yang menggairahkan. Jika saja Dia berada didalam lubang kecil itu ?

'tidak,,,tidak,..! 'batinnya cepat. Dia tidak mau memikirkan Wanita itu sekarang.

"uugghh…." Sasuke melenguh akan pijatannya sendiri. Dikocoknya lagi lebih cepat.

Beberapa menit kemudian, cairan kental menyembur dari ujung kepala Penisnya. Cairan itu lumayan banyak, bahkan lebih banyak _ketimbang_ Dia harus orgasme didalam tubuh wanita. Sasuke tidak heran, memang selalu seperti itu ketika perempuan-perempuan yang ditidurinya melakukan Oral Seks padanya.

Penisnya memang diatas ukuran rata-rata, Pada umumnya setiap Pria yang sering berlatih otot dan ketahanan tubuh pastilah akan memiliki 'barang' yang besar. Shinobi tergolong didalamnya, Daya kekuatan Seks mereka'pun diatas rata-rata.

Ini pertama kali bagi Sasuke melakukan 'Pijatan' seorang diri, dan lagi-lagi itu karena Hyuuga Hinata..Si gadis munafik.

Pada waktu-waktu normal ketika Dia sedang bercinta, para kunoichi itu pastilah akan meminta sendiri tanpa paksaan dari Sasuke. Tapi untuk kasus Hyuuga Hinata,..Dia harus repot-repot untuk melakukannya sendiri.

" Kau betul-betul jalang…!" untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke memaki Hinata. Sasuke benar-benar geram sekarang.

* * *

Spesial untuk Moku_Chan, makasi ya,….kamu Author favoritku lho…. ^^*

Untuk review chap.3, Haruka_Chin siap menerima kritikan untuk adegan LIME-x…..ini Lime keduaku setelah LIME NaruSaku di Chap. 2.

untuk yang rada bengong dengan adegan NaruSaku, itu haxa pemanasan aje kalleee….. untuk Lime berikutnya bakalan di penuhi adegan SasuHina. (buktinya chap. 3 kaan..)

Untuk Lime –x memang terkesan Seronok, tapi ini kan semacam pelecehan gttuu,..jadi harus ada beberapa kata kasar. Terkecuali ini 'bukan' paksaan, Pasti lime-x bakalan Soft juga doong,..

For the next Lime ada bebeberapa yang terkesan hard, tapi ada juga beberapa yang soft kok…

By : Haruka_Chin


	4. Chapter 4

Ternyata banyak yang ngarep update cepat….khukhukhukhukhu.!

Huumm,. Itu dari kerjaanya haruka ja sich,….kalao lagi banyak, pastinya sibuk,….tapi klo lagi kurang…bisa nge fic lagi dech….xixixixixxixiixix (^,^)v

Banyak teman2 ku yang ngomong, Haruka da dewasa tapi kok masi nge-fans NARUTO…

Aduh please dech…Naruto itu mencakup segala kalangan lah…..dari yang tua mpe yang muda. Setuju ga ?

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee, OOC, CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Flower Morning"

17 oktober, salju pertama untuk Desa Konohagakure. Sejak pukul 03.00 pagi dinihari, butiran-butiran putih itu dengan rajinnya menghiasi atap-atap rumah para warga Desa. Percayalah, tidak akan ada Matahari untuk beberapa bulan kedepan.

Langit berkabut terkesan menghitam menghiasi angkasa Negara Api. Beberapa Warga nampak lalu lalang mengenakan pakaian tebal dan kaos tangan, ada juga yang memakai Syal. Mereka saling menyapa satu sama lain, tetap ceria seperti biasanya tanpa memperdulikan cuaca yang semakin ekstrim dari hari ke hari.

Nara Shikamaru berjalan santai disekitar pusat perbelanjaan Desa Konoha. Tampangnya yang selalu terkesan malas, menjadi ciri khas pria berkuncir nanas yang beberapa hari terakhir ini santer digosipkan dekat dengan kakak dari sang Kazekage, Sabaku Temari.

Shikamaru berada di pusat perbelanjaan, bukan karena Dia ingin berbelanja. Belanja bukanlah hobinya. Toko bunga Ino Yamanaka, itu tujuannya. Rekan sesama tim-nya memang tidak tinggal di kompleks Klan atau apartemen para Shinobi.

Klan Yamanaka memang bukan berasal dari Konohagakure, maka otomatis kelompok terbesar mereka'pun tidak berada di desa ini. _So_, tidak perlu kompleks Klan untuk menampung mereka yang jumlahnya hanya bisa dihitung jari.

"Ohayo Shikamaru-kun ?" Menyadari si rambut nanas yang kian mendekat, Ino tahu siapa itu, bahkan dengan menutup mata saja, Ino sudah bisa memastikan 99 % bahwa yang datang itu adalah rekan se –tim nya sejak sesame Genin. Tidak, dari bayi _malah_…

"Hati-hati, kau bisa masuk angin dengan pakaian minim seperti itu…"_alih - alih_ mengkritik pakaian seksi Ino, Shikamaru berjalan masuk ke dalam toko tanpa memperdulikan sapaan dari sahabatnya.

"Apakah pesanan ibuku sudah siap ? " katanya kemudian

"Pesanan ibumu ?...bukannya buket itu untuk Temari-san~~? Nada menggoda Ino berhasil membuat semburat merah di pipi bintik Shikamaru.

"Apa-apaan kau bodoh,…jangan _sok_ main tebak, itu punya ibuku" Shikamaru menyela.

Shikamaru betul-betul harus waspada jika orang yang ditemaninya bercakap adalah Yamanaka Ino. Tidak ada celah untu meloloskan diri, jika ino sudah mengetahui masalahmu. Tunggu saja beberapa jam, Semua Shinobi pasti tahu semuanya.

"Iya, itu memang untuk Temari, tapi ibuku yang memberinya, bukan aku…"Jelas Shikamaru.

"_Toh_,.sama saja'kan…"

"Bunga tidak bisa tumbuh di tanah kering seperti Sunagakure,..oleh karena itu Temari-san memesan beberapa tangkai dan bibit untuk dilestarikan didesanya…." Shikamaru menjelaskan, berusaha menghindari kesalahapahaman yang nantinya bisa menjadi bahan Gossip untuk ratu gossip sekelas Yamanaka Ino.

"Humm,….harus perawatan khusus d_ong_.." Timpal Ino

"_ya_, mungkin…" jawab Shikamaru _se-kena-nya_

Ino berjalan mendekati meja kasir,…mengambil sesuatu dalam laci disana

"Nih,…pesanan ibumu sudah kusiapkan dari tadi…, berikan pada Temari-san _ya.._" Ino menyudurkan buket bunga dan beberapa kantung bibit bunga Mawar sembari tersenyum menggoda.

"Hari ini jam 9 aku ada misi ke Sunagakure...kami akan pergi bersama dengan rombongan Kazekage.."

"o ya ?...hanya kamu ? tanpa aku dan Chouji ? " Ino mengambil beberapa lembar uang yang disodorkan Shikamaru.

"Aa,.. hanya Aku, Sasuke, dan Yamato Taicho…"

Ino hanya ber 'o' ria mendengar penjelasan singkat dari Shikamaru. Gadis pirang itu hanya melambai pada sahabat bayinya ketika Shikamaru pamit dan berkata akan pergi ke kantor Hokage untuk mengambil gulungan misi. Sasuke dan Yamato Taicho beserta rombongan Kazekage pasti sudah siap digerbang desa, jadi Dia harus _buru-buru_ menyusul mereka.

* * *

Rumah yang besar namun terkesan klasik. Tiang dan tulangan kayu hitam tetap kokoh menopang rumah khas jepang itu walaupun sempat di tinggalkan bertahun-tahun lamanya oleh sang pemilik.

Jika kita masuk dari gerbang utama. Nampak pemandangan air mancur, taman Bunga, dan beberapa tanaman obat herbal masih setiap menghiasi mansion klasik Klan Uchiha.

Mendiang Uchiha Mikoto, nyonya besar yang merupakan istri dari Uchiha Fugaku, memang sangat senang dengan nuansa kehijauan dan beberapa obat herbal.

Mansion ini menjadi saksi bisu Ketika tragedi mengenaskan yang memporak-porandakan seluruh keluarganya belasan tahun yang lalu. Pada masa Hokage ke-3, tak ada seorang'pun yang mau mengurusi mantan tempat tinggal kepala Keamanan Konohagakure tersebut. Rumah itu terbengkalai dan terkesan seperti rumah hantu.

Namun setelah perang Dunia Ninja ke-4. Putra bungsu mendiang Mikoto kembali dari 'perantauannya'. Hokage Ke-5, Tsunade memerintahkan beberapa pengawalnya untuk membenahi Mansion Uchiha selagi Si bungsu mendekap didalam penjara.

Semua fasilitas yang diperuntukkan untuk Klan-klan besar di Konoha, kembali diberikan pada si Uchiha tunggal. Beberapa pelayan dan pengurus rumah juga tidak luput dari perhatian Tsunade. Semuanya kembali seperti sedia kala.

Ini semua bertujuan, agar Sasuke merasa seperti 'pulang kembali kerumahnya' serta bisa melupakan kesedihan maupun luka hati yang bertahun-tahun membebani kepalanya.

Beberapa hari ketika Sasuke kembali tinggal di mansion Klasiknya, Naruto dengan setia mengawal dan menemani sahabatnya itu agar tidak merasa kesepian.

Hampir dua minggu Naruto berada disisi Sasuke, mulai dari tidur bersama, makan bersama, misi bersama,..

Tsunade memang sengaja agar Naruto berada disisi Sasuke, karena bagi Sasuke, Naruto yang paling memahami dirinya, paling tidak sampai keadaan Sasuke kembali stabil. Beberapa Nakama dan Sensei-nya juga sempat berkunjung sembari memberikan semangat kepada Sasuke.

Rumah itu seketika menjadi ramai, ada perasaan hangat dihatinya ketika mendengar candaan maupun tawa para Nakamanya,…sesuatu yang benar-benar dirindukannya.

_Well, …._Sama halnya seperti sekarang, di rumahnya juga ada 'Nakaman nya' tapi Nakama yang berbeda Seseorang yang belum pernah dia temui sebelumnya.

Seseorang yang asing, seseorang yang dia tidak tahu kalau orang itu adalah 'rekan sesama Shinobi di desa Konoha..seseorang yang bahkan Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau 'manusia' sejenis itu ada dimuka bumi ini…tapi tiba-tiba saja sudah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Hyuuga Hinata terbaring di atas Tatami dengan keadaan yang benar-banar berantakan. Rambut lavendernya kusut acak-acakan, beberapa luka lebam di kulit putihnya, sisa-sisa make-up masih setia menempel di wajahnya,…. yukata tidurnya berantakan tak beraturan, sedikit memperlihatkan payudara dan paha mulusnya.

Kejadian semalam betul-betul telah mengguncang jiwanya. Perlakuan Uchiha Sasuke betul-betul telah menghancurkan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Perempuan.

Apa yang telah dilakukan oleh Sasuke, bukanlah perlakuan seorang suami kepada istrinya..tetapi lebih kepada seorang lelaki yang melecehkan seorang wanita.

Hinata tidak ingat apakah semalam Dia tertidur ataukah terjaga, otaknya terlalu _syok_ untuk memikirkan itu. Masih terbayang diingatannya bagaimana perlakuan Sasuke kepadanya dimalam pengantin mereka.

Sasuke betul-betul lelaki yang kasar, tanpa belas kasihan, tutur katanya melecehkan…..pokoknya tidak ada kebaikan untuk Sasuke di mata Hinata. Sasuke terlalu egois, lebih mementingkan misi ini demi kepentingannya, tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan keadaan maupun perasaan Hinata.

Dimatanya, lelaki itu adalah sosok monster yang sangat menyeramkan. Setelah ini,..apakah dia masih bisa menerima perlakuan Sasuke ?...

Satu-satunya yang bisa membuat Hinata bertahan disini adalah 'nama baik Klan Hyuuga'..

Apa jadinya jika Dia tiba-tiba melarikan diri dari Mansion Uchiha lalu kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga di hari pertama pernikahan mereka ?...

..dan ketika orang-orang bertanya '_Hinata kenapa kau kembali kerumahmu ? bukankah kau sekarang istrinya Sasuke ?_'

Lalu Hinata akan menjawab '_aku bukan lagi istri Sasuke, aku akan bercerai dengannya karena aku tidak mencintainya_'

Tidak. Jika Hinata bertindak seperti itu, pastikan Dia dalam pengaruh Genjutsu ….atau Jutsu apapun itu yang membuatnya tidak sadar….karena sampai mati'pun Hinata tak akan mungkin melakukannya.

Dia adalah seorang Hime, Gadis bermartabat tinggi dari klan Hyuuga. Dia tidak akan pernah mempermalukan nama Klan-nya. Apapun caranya, Dia harus bertahan…bahkan jika harus tinggal satu atap dengan manusia iblis sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

**Hinata POV**

Perlahan-lahan aku bangkit dari posisiku, sedikit meringis merasakan tubuhku yang lebam-lebam. Aku hafal kondisi ini, aku pernah mengalaminya sekali ketika cedera melawan beberapa Ninja buronan beberapa tahun lalu. Tetapi bedanya, tubuhku sakit bukan karena bertarung..tetapi karena satu dan beberapa faktor lainnya.

Aku yakin wajahku berantakan, Kepalaku pusing, mataku sembab, Lebam-lebam dikulit putihku semakin membiru terkesan ungu, bahu kiriku serasa mati rasa karena semalaman tertindih beban tubuhku sendiri.

Payudaraku perih utamanya di bagian putingnya, semalam Sasuke menariknya dan memilinnya terlalu keras. Kuraba perlahan…aku yakin ini membengkak, sakit bila disentuh.

Vaginaku'pun demikian. Perih, itu yang kurasakan. Semalam jarinya besar sekali. Kuperhatikan sejenak, ada cairan putih mengering disana. Beberapa ada yang menetes di Tatami, segera ku bersihkan dengan ujung Yukata ku…

Ughh..keadaanku benar-benar berantakan. Apakan semua perempuan mengalami ini dimalam pertama mereka ? atau hanya aku saja yang bernasib malang…..tidak, aku memang selalu bernasib malang.

Mataku menerawang, mencoba memahami dimana aku berada. Kurasa ini adalah kamar Sasuke. Disitu hanya ada satu Futon yang cukup besar, mungkin itu dipersiapkan untuk malam pengantin kami berdua. Ada cermin besar disudut ruangan.

Kamar ini sangat luas dan bergaya tradisional, hampir mirip dengan kamarku dirumah. Beberapa tiang kayu hitam yang nampak kokoh. Shoji yang indah mengelilingi area kamar sebagai pembatas dengan ruangan lainnya, ada ukiran burung Merak menghiasi Fusuma yang nampak serasi dengan warna netral putih kekuningan. Tatami bernada sama setia melapisi lantai kayu dibawahnya.

Kamar ini terlalu luas untuk barang yang sangat sedikit. Satu Futon, satu nakas dan tiga Oshiire, Aku yakin Oshiire itu memiliki fungsinya masing-masing.

Semua Shinobi memilikinya, Salah satunya Digunakan untuk menyimpan peralatan ataupun senjata Ninja mereka, sedangkan dua lainnya, untuk menyimpan Futon dan beberapa pakaian. Itu adalah kebiasaan Shinobi. Tapi sebanyak-banyaknya Oshiire dikamar ini,…tetap saja masih banyak ruang yang kosong. Tidak ada hiasan, sangat kontras dengan kamar Hinata yang dulu. disinikah aku harus tinggal ? dikamar ini ? dengan Sasuke ?...

Dari bayang-bayang Shoji, aku bisa melihat beberapa orang berlalu-lalang, terdengar suara samar-samar seperti orang bercakap, mungkin itu para pelayan. Ini pasti sudah pagi.

Aku menggigil, gigiku bergesekan. Ini dingin sekali, aku yakin pasti salju sudah turun. Dengan Yukata tipis seperti ini, tubuhku yang perih serasa membeku.

Aku harus bergegas merapikan diriku. Bersikap seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa, …dan berusaha tersenyum seperti biasanya.

Tidak ada seorang pun yang boleh mengetahui kondisi kami. Aku harap Sasuke juga berfikiran sama. Ini semua demi Klan, ..demi Ayah,…aku harus bertahan. Menjadi istri yang baik untuk pria yang terhormat.

Sekarang aku harus membersihkan diriku, memulai kehidupan baru sebagai Nyonya Uchiha.

_**30 menit kemudian…**_

Kugeser salah satu pintu Oshiire, seketika tercium aroma yang tidak asing. Aroma dalam lemari ini, benar-benar aroma maskulin khas Uchiha Sasuke…ini _bau _ Sasuke. ada sedikit perasaan malu dihatiku….pakaianku dan pakaian Sasuke berada dalam satu lemari. Biar bagaimanapun, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat isi lemari seorang pria, walaupun itu suamiku sendiri.

Pakaiannya tidak terlalu banyak. Bebeberapa kaos hitam, biru, celana panjang bernada sama, rompi Chunin, sarung tangan, pakaian tebal, yukata, yukata tidur…hanya itu. Kalau ditotal, mungkin sekitar 15 buah. Sementara pakaianku…mungkin tiga kali lipatnya, bersyukurlah Oshiire nya lumayan besar.

Kupilih Yukata ungu bemotif kipas…sedikit sederhana, cocok untuk dipakai dirumah. Kudekati cermin ukuran satu badan disamping Oshiire, kusisir rambut panjangku perlahan. Penampilanku jauh lebih rapi dibandingkan tadi. Pipi Chubby ku sedikit merona akibat udara dingin, kulitku yang pucat semakin pucat karena perubahan cuaca.

Aku harus bersikap normal,…semua orang harus tahu kalau pernikahan kami bahagia.

**Hinata End POV**

* * *

Nyonya muda Uchiha itu berjalan pelan menyusuri Roka, beberapa pelayan menyapanya seraya memberikan sambutan selamat datang kepada si pemilik rambut indigo. Sesekali Hinata bercakap-cakap ringan dengan para pelayan yang lebih tua, ada kesan ramah yang dipancarkan dari percakapan singkat itu.

Hinata terpana…matanya menerawang, tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tidak menyukai pemandangan maupun suasana di Mansion klasik milik suaminya. Rumah ini hampir mirip dengan desain interior dirumahnya sendiri…Dulunya, pasti rumah ini memiliki banyak kenangan manis. Hinata masih bisa merasakan aura hangatnya.

Dia semakin kagum ketika langkah ringannya sampai pada area dapur, beberapa pelayan menghentikan aktifitasnya sembari mmembungkuk ringan tanda hormat kepadanya. Hinata tersenyum lebar, bukan hanya karena membalas sapaan dari para pelayannya, tetapi senang dengan keadaan dapur keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Dapurnya sangat besar, semua peralatan dapur lengkap disana. Nyonya rumah terdahulu pastilah sangat protektif merawat mereka. Walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tidak difungsikan, dapur ini masih dalam kondisi bagus.

"Nyonya, seharusnya anda tidak datang kemari. Disini kotor…sebaiknya anda menunggu diruangan makan.." Salah satu pelayan Senior menghampiri Hinata.

"Aa,..nee, mulai sekarang aku akan ikut membantu kalian, aku biasa melakukannya dirumah" jelas Hinata

"Maaf Nyonya, tapi Tuan besar berpesan agar anda tidak mendekati area dapur…Tuan sendiri yang mengatakannya.." Jelas pelayan wanita itu yang diketahui bernama Nyonma.

"oou,…benarkah ?" hinata meyakinkan.

Nyonma mengangguk mengiyakan. Hinata hanya mengangguk ringan seraya tersenyum. Ada perasaan _tidak enak_ dihatinya mendengar pernyataan Nyonma _barusan_…

Kenapa Sasuke melarangnya ?, apakah itu wujud kasih sayang dari seorang suami kepada istrinya ?...apakah Sasuke melarang Hinata untuk bekerja karena takuk Hinata kelelahan ?..Tidak, bukan begitu. Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata melayaninya.

Sudah menjadi tradisi, Perempuan di konoha yang telah menikah sudah menjadi ketentuan wajib untuk melayani segala keperluan suaminya. Jika perempuan itu menyalahi aturan, maka perempuan itu dianggap membangkang serta suaminya wajib menghukumnya sesuai dengan hukum yang berlaku.

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata melayaninya ? sebenci itukah Sasuke kepadanya ?...Oh Kami-sama.

Hinata duduk termenung diruangan makan, iris lavendernya tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari Ocha hangat dan kudapan manis diatas nakasnya. Masih terngiang ditelinganya perkataan Nyonma beberapa menit yang lalu..

"_Maaf Nyonya, tapi Tuan besar berpesan agar anda tidak mendekati area dapur…Tuan sendiri yang mengatakannya.."_

Tidak mendekati dapur, artinya Sasuke melarang Hinata untuk membuat makanan, dilarang membuat makanan berarti hinata tidak harus melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri kepada suaminya…ruang geraknya dibatasi.

Hari ini dapur, besok mungkin yang lainnya. Hal ini sangat bertentangan dengan kebiasaan desa mereka, apa kata orang nantinya ?...Hinata akan di _cap_ sebagai seorang istri yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

Terserah jika Sasuke tidak menyukainya, _Toh _Dia pun juga demikian…tapi paling tidak, Biarkan Dia melakukan kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri pada umumnya. Walaupun ini hanya sebuah formalitas…bagaimanapun, mereka telah menikah secara resmi.

Keluarga maupun rekan-rekan mereka mengaggap pasangan ini adalah pasangan bahagia yang saling mencintai. Jadi biarlah _kepura-puraan_ itu berlanjut hingga ke urusan rumah tangga mereka. Anggap saja ini sebagai 'wajah depannya' saja…terserah setelah ini Sasuke mau mencampakkanya atau membuangnya…pokonya mereka harus terlihat 'baik' dimata umum.

Ada perasaan kecewa menjalar di hati hinata. Sasuke tidak ingin bekerja sama. Disatu sisi, Sasuke ketua Klan Uchiha mempunyai misi dari Dewan untuk memiliki seorang anak, maka dari itu Dia disandingkan dengan Hinata untuk mewujudkan misi itu.

Di sisi lain, hinata yang gagal menjadi seorang Hairess, mendapat tanggungan baru yaitu menjadi istri dari ketua Klan Uchiha. Statusnya sebagai Hime Hyuuga bukanlah status _main-main_,..dia adalah wajah dari klan Hyuuga, sudah sepantasnya Dia menjaga nama baiknya mapun nama baik Klannya. Dia harus membuktikan kepada Klan nya bahwa Dia mampu.

Namun jika keadaanya seperti ini, Hinata yakin misi ini tidak akan berhasil, tidak ada kerjasama. Semalam Sasuke juga mengatakan hal yang demikian, bahwa hinata tidak ingin bekerjasama.

Baiklah…Hinata bukannya tidak mau, tapi cara Sasuke-lah yang betul-betul kasar. BUKAN,…bukan seperti ini yang diinginkan Hinata. Dia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke sekarang juga untuk meluruskan keadaannya.

* * *

Dari Byakugan-nya Dia yakin Sasuke tidak sedang berada dirumah. Di Academy, kantor Hokage, tempat latihan, di hutan, di perpustakaan,…seharian Hinata mencari Sasuke tetapi nihil.

Cuaca dingin semakin menusuk tulang-tulangnnya, tetapi dia tidak peduli. Dia harus menemukan Sasuke untuk meluruskan permasalahan ini.

Hampir satu jam Hinata berkeliling Desa mencari suaminya. Di cuaca se-ekstrim ini, berjalan kaki seorang diri ? jika saja Dia bukan Shinobi Hinata pasti sudah membeku di tengah jalan.

Sebenarnya sejak tadi, Dia ingin bertanya ke beberapa temannya. Hanya saja, Hinata tidak ingin menimbulkan kecurigaan. Bayangkan, istri mana yang tidak mengetahui kemana suaminya pergi ?..._well,_ itulah Hinata, dia tidak mengetahui kemana suaminya pergi..pasalnya tadi ketika dia terbangun Hinata menemukan dirinya seorang diri dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang mengenaskan tanpa kehadiran Sasuke.

Tapi walau bagaimanapun, dia harus bertanya…lelah rasanya mencari tanpa tujuan seperti ini….

Alhasil. Hatake Kakashi, seorang ninja super cuek yang dimiliki konoha menjadi sasaran bertanya Hinata…dan yang paling penting Hatake Kakashi bukanlah seorang _tukang_ gosip seperti sahabatnya Yamanaka Ino. Kakashi Sensei adalah guru Sasuke,..pasti Dia tahu kemana murid nya pergi'kan..

"A-ano…Hm,…"Hinata memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya di depan dada, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya..

"Ada apa Hinata ? "

Hatake Kakashi baru saja akan bergegas menuju Kantor Hokage jika saja Hinata tidak menarik lengan bajunya. Kakashi cukup kaget akan perlakuan putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut..tidak biasanya si pemalu ini bersikap seperti itu.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja ? "….Kakashi kembali bertanya. Ada sedikit perasaan khawatir melihat ekspresi bingung dan _takut-takut_ yang dipancarkan gadis berkulit pucat tersebut.

"Apakah…Sasuke baik-baik saja ? " Yosh,…kelihatannya Hatake salah duga kali ini.

"Bukan,..b-Bukan, Maksudku,,….Errr.."Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu ?"….Kakashi semakin penasaran.

"K-Kakashi Sensei…A-ano…..a-apakah anda melihat Sasuke-pagi ini…? Hm,…soalnya tadi kami berjanji bertemu didepan kantor Hokage untuk berbelanja bersama..t-tapi…sejak tadi Dia b-belum datang Juga…" Wajah Hinata semakin merona. Bibir bawahnya memerah karena digigit terus, Dia bukan pembohong yang ulung.

Hening sejenak, tak ada jawaban dari Kakashi. Pria berambut perak itu kelihatan bingung akan pertanyaan dari Hinata. Terus dipandanginya wanita indigo yang lebih pendek 2 kepala darinya.

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Senseinya Sasuke, Hinata semakin _risih_…'gawat, Kakashi Sensei pasti tahu aku berbohong' pikirnya,

Tapi yang terjadi justru malah sebaliknya, Pria berpenutup wajah itu malah tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk puncuk kepala Hinata.

Hinata menggembungkan pipi cubby-nya mendapati perlakuan dari Kakashi, ada sedikit perasaan kesal karena tawa Kakashi seperti meremehkan pertanyaannya.

"Hinata…hinata ckckckc,…hehehehe" Kakashi Masih terkekeh sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan.

"A-ada apa sensei ? kenapa tertawa.. ? " Hinata nampak bingung

"Kau lucu sekali Hinata ? "

"A-aku ? " Hinata menunjuk dirinya.

"Iya, kamu…" Kakashi menganguk

"Apa…." Ada sedikit jedah dari kakashi "Pernikahan kalian baik-baik saja ? " kakashi cukup pintar untuk menilai setiap gerak gerik Kunoichi didikan Kurenai ini. Tidak mungkin seorang istri tidak mengetahui kemana suaminya pergi.

Paling tidak pagi ini seharusnya mereka bertemu bahkan tidur di ranjang yang sama setelah malam panjang yang mereka lalui. Si suami pasti akan berkata pada istrinya tentang rencananya di pagi hari, hal itu sebagai bentuk perhatian dan rasa peduli sebagai sepasang suami istri yang Baru saja menikah. Terkecuali..tadi malam mereka tidak seranjang dan si suami meninggalkan begitu saja istrinya tanpa sepatah katapun. Alhasil, untuk menutupi kecurigaan…si istri harus berbohong kepada orang lain untuk menanyakan kemana suaminya pergi.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Kakashi, Hinata hanya bisa diam menunduk. Kenapa Sensei Sasuke itu langsung mengetahui kebohongannya, seolah-olah saja dia bisa membaca semua pikiran Hinata.

"Kami …baik-baik saja Sensei.."Jawab Hinata beberapa detik kemudian.

"Aku harap begitu….aku paham, kalian belum saling kenal..pasti ada perasaan kaku diantara kalian. Ubahlah suasana itu menjadi lebih baik. Kalian punya misi, aku tidak ingin misi kalian jadi terhambat hanya karena suasana canggung yang tidak begitu penting.." Kakashi menjelaskan panjang lebar.

"Hinata hanya mengagguk pelan, ada perasaan bersalah karena dia mencoba untuk berbohong tadi. Sensei nya sudah sangat baik, tidak langsung menanyakan _ini_ dan _itu_…malah Dia menasehati.

"jangan sampai 'keadaan' ini sampai ke telinga Hokage. Aku tahu, ini masih terlalu dini…tapi berusahalah. Sasuke mamang orang yang keras, tapi pada dasarnya Dia anak yang baik. Aku, Naruto dan Sakura sudah paham betul mengenai dirinya. Jika ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, jangan ragu datang padaku jika kau malu pada Sakura dan Naruto"

"H-hai.." Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Apa….Sasuke menyakitimu ? maaf, bukan maksudku untuk bertanya macam-macam hanya saja-" Kakashi menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal

"Ah…tidak Sensei.." Hinata menjawab cepat. "Sasuke-san tidak menyakitiku..D-dia baik _Kok_,.." untuk urusan yang satu ini, tidak boleh ada yang tahu. Hinata harus berusaha menjaga _image_ pernikahan mereka didepan umum.

Atau malah sebaiknya, semua orang sudah tahu…hanya saja enggan untuk mengatakannya. Mereka pastilah mengaggap Hinata wanita yang menyedihkan.

"Hm,..baguslah kalau begitu,…jika ada sesuatu yang ingin kau bicarakan atau ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihatimu, jangan ragu datang padaku. Aku akan membantumu, Dia memang sedikit keras kepala, tapi disini aku berperan sebagai walinya…Mungkin dia mau menerima sedikit nasehat maupun saran dariku " jelas Kakashi lagi.

"K-Kami baik-baik saja…A-aku dan Sasuke-san tidak ada masalah. Tapi apapun itu, terima kasih kepada Kakashi Sensei karena sudah mau perduli. Anda benar, aku tidak tidak begitu mengenal baik Sasuke-san…dan kurasa dia pun demikian terhadapku,.. tapi kami akan berusaha" jelas Hinata meyakinkan Kakashi.

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku harap kalian baik-baik saja…Hm, baiklah Hinata.. kurasa Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku harus kerumah sakit untuk pemeriksaan rutinku"

"T-tunggu dulu Sensei.." Hinata kembali menarik lengan baju Kakashi

"Hm,..Sasuke-san,..A-apakah anda tahu dia ada dimana s-sekarang ?" Hinata bertanya malu-malu. Ketahuan sudah kebohongannya yang tadi.

Kakashi tersenyum simpul " Tadi pagi sekitar pukul 09.00, Dia pergi bersama rombongan Kazekage, ada misi di Negara bagian Sunagakure"

Hinata mengangguk pelan "S-Sou desu ka…."

"Kau harus sering berkomunikasi dengannya, Sasuke memang pendiam, tapi jika kau bertanya,…dia pasti akan menjawabnya _kok_" Kakashi tahu betul sifat si Uchiha bungsu.

Diluar Dia memang kelihatan keras, pemarah, egois… tapi disamping itu semua, Sasuke adalah orang yang perhatian, perasa dan lembut hatinya. Kakashi yakin itu berdasarkan pengalamannya bertahun-tahun mengenal Sasuke.

"A-arigatou S-sensei…"

Kakashi kembali menepuk puncuk kepala Hinata, kemudia mencubit pelan pipi chubby-nya. "Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan istri sepertimu " katanya kemudian.

Seketika ada semburat merah di pipi Hinata mendapatkan pujian dari Kakashi Sensei.

* * *

Ini malam yang kelam untuk sebuah pertarungan mematikan antara Shinobi-Shinobi level tinggi. nampak disana Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Yamato Taicho, Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku No Kangkurou dan beberapa Ninja senior Sunagakure sedang bertempur melawan Shinobi-Shinobi pemberontak yang belakangan ini meresahkan warga Desa.

Gerakan mereka amat cepat. Jika dilihat oleh mata biasa, hutan itu kelihatan sangat tenang seperti tidak terjadi aktifitas apa-apa. Tapi jka diperhatikan secara seksama, nampak kilatan-kilatan cahaya,…hembusan angin dara dan beberapa kunai serta Shuriken berterbangan mencari sasaran mereka.

Butiran – butiran pasir milik Gaara membelenggu beberapa Ninja penjahat yang mencoba menyerangnya dengan jutsu-jutsu misterius. Bukan _apa-apa_, kesalnya sudah sampai di ubun-ubun, seperempat warga Negara bagian Sunagakure habis dibantai oleh mereka. Sebagai seorang Kage yang bertanggung jawab, sudah sepantasnya Gaara turun langsung ke medan pertempuran.

Sebagai seorang Shinobi petarung jarak jauh, tidak cukup banyak gerakan yang dibuatnya. Si pengendali pasir hanya perlu menggerakkan pasir-pasir mematikannya untuk membungkam satu-persatu Shinobi –Shinobi liar tersebut.

Disisi lain nampak Nara Shikamaru sedang sibuk mengaktifkan Kagemane no Jutsu, jutsu andalan Klan Nara. Lawannya tidak dapat berbuat banyak jika yang dihadapinya adalah si jenius Konoha yang satu ini. Jutsu rahasia pengikat bayangan menjadi salah satu jutsu terkuat yang dimiliki oleh Negara Api. Jutsu ini tidak diragukan lagi keampuhannya, tidak heran kalau jutsu ini digolongkan sebagai jutsu terkuat level-2 yang dimiliki Aliasi Shinobi. Juga dengan style petarung jarak jauh, Shikamaru berhasil mengikat para bayangan-bayangan pendosa itu.

Yamato Taicho dan beberapa pengguna elemen tanah masih berkutat dengan taijutsu yang dipadukan dengan jutsu elemen kayu khas Hokage pertama. Laki-laki yang disebut-sebut sebagai kloningan Hashirama itu nampak lihai menangkis satu persatu serangan musuh tanpa ada rasa takut. Beberapa Ninja Suna turut andil disekitarnya ketika menyadari Yamato diserang hampir sepuluh dari mereka, Merasa kurang adil jika 10 lawan 1.

Beberapa meter dari Yamato taicho, nampak api hitam dengan indahnya menari-nari diatas onggokan mayat Shinobi –Shinobi pendosa. Sungguh tidak ada ampun bagi mereka, jka lawannya adalah Uchiha Sasuke.

Api hitam terus membakar mereka. Ada erangan dan rintihan samar yang bisa didengar oleh si rambut raven, tapi itu bukan masalah..karena Amaterasu tidak akan pernah padam jika bukan _empunya_ sendiri yang memadamkannya…

Jika Sasuke tidak berniat untuk memadamkan Amaterasu, maka Api itu akan membakar mangsanya selama tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Amaterasu adalah salah satu dari tiga jutsu Terkuat Mangekyou Sharingan dan merupakan level tertinggi dari jutsu berelemen api. Hanya Uchiha tertentu yang bisa menguasai level ini.

Beberapa Tetes darah menghiasi mata indah Uchiha Sasuke. Itu adalah dampak dari Doujutsu-nya. Walaupun jutsu-jutsunya terkenal mengandung resiko berbahaya, namun jutsu miliknya tidak diragukan lagi keampuhannya.

Pedang Kusanagi andalan Sasuke masih setia di aliri chakra biru di tangan kanannya. Nampak terlihat Kusanagi malam ini berkilat Penuh cahaya Chakra biru yang sangat kental dengan aura membunuh dari sang pemiliknya.

Percayalah,..jika disuruh memilih antara Wanita dan Kusanagi, Sasuke pasti lebih memilih mati tanpa cinta daripada kehilangan pedang kesayangannya itu. Kusanagi adalah saksi bisu segala bentuk kesedihan dan kegundahan hatinya ketika Ia masih ber-status sebagai Nuke-nin.

Tidak perlu mengeluarkan Susanoo dan Tsukuyomi untuk bajingan – bajingan tengik level rendahan seperti mereka. Jika saja yang dihadapi Sasuke bukan pemimpin dari Ninja pemberontak yang beberapa menit lalu berhasil dibuatnya hangus oleh elemen apinya, cukup dengan Chidori saja, semua pasti beres.

Namun Sasuke selalu menghargai dan tidak pernah mengaggap remeh setiap lawan-lawannya. Apalagi yang dihadapinya adalah seorang 'pemimpin' dari Ninja pemberontak.

Alhasil, Amaterasu menjawab segala jenis bentuk penghargaanya kepada si pemimpin Ninja pemberontak tersebut.

"Jangan memandangku seperti itu, aku bukan salah satu dari mereka. Aku juga bukan musuhmu, tidak sekarang…" Gaara menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memandanginya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Tsk,.." Sasuke meremehkan " Musuh ?...sejak kapan kita berteman? Setahuku, sesama pembunuh pasti akan saling membunuh, betul'kan Kazekage ?" Ada penekanan di kalimat terakhirnya. Sasuke dengan nada mengejeknya sukses membuat sang Kazekage balas menatapnya tajam.

"Kau disini karena aku membayarmu. Jika kau macam-macam, pasirku dengan senang hati membungkam mulut kotormu itu" Suara Gaara merendah dengan nada mengancam.

"Jika kau ingin bertarung, maka aku dengan senang hati akan melayanimu…" langsung mengenai pointya, Sasuke benci basa-basi.

Gaara tertawa merendahkan… "Ingat, kau baru saja menikah. Apa kau tega membuat gadismu menjadi janda dalam sehari ? " Gaara kembali tertawa meremehkan, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya yang memiliki daya tarik tersendiri di mata para gadis.

_Well.._ Dua laki-laki populer dari dua Desa berbeda. Hampir sama tampannya, di gilai banyak wanita ,punya sifat yang hampir sama, latar belakang yang serupa…sekarang sedang beradu mulut karena permasalahan masa lalu yang tidak pernah mencapai kata mufakat.

"Jangan _bawa-bawa _orang lain dalam permasalahan kita. Ini antara kau dan aku…Jika kau ingin membunuhku, aku jamin itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena aku yang lebih dulu yang akan memenggal kepala busukmu itu. KAZEKAGE…" Sasuke balik mengancam Gaara dengan nada tidka kalah merendahkan. Seringaian jahat khas Uchiha Sasuke sukses membuat Gaara menjadi geram _bukan main._

"Sampai kapan kalian akan seperti itu, apa sampai _kakek–kakek _?" Shikamaru dengan gaya malasnya menghampiri kedua rekannya yang sedang bersitegang.

"perang sudah usai, semua permasalahan sudah diselesaikan…apalagi yang kalian incar ? mengenai ujian Chunin waktu itu, lupakan saja.._toh,_ itu sudah lama sekali…"

"YA Tuhan…disini bau nya seperti daging panggang" Shikamaru mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya didepan wajahnya..merasa pengap menghirup bau mayat yang dibakar oleh Amaterasu.

"Yosh.., semuanya sudah beres. Hm, tidak terasa sudah satu minggu…"Yamato Taicho ikut bergabung bersama mereka.

"untuk sekarang tidak ada musuh yang mendekat, kita bisa istirahat…" Tanpa mengalihkan padangannya dari adik bungsu temari, Sasuke memberikan komando layaknya ketuan Tim kepada beberapa nakamanya.

"Kankuro dan Yamato Taicho akan berjaga dia area timur dan barat, 3 jam kemudian aku dan Shikamaru akan menggantikannya " Jelasnya lagi.

Semuanya mengagguk (kecuali Gaara). Kankuro dan Yamato Taicho lagsung bergegas ke arah yang di perintahkan Sasuke, sementara Sasuke sendiri dan beberapa nakamanya termasuk Gaara kembali ke camp mereka.

Sudah tujuh hari tujuh malam itu terjadi, tinggal di perbatasan untuk menghalau Ninja pemberontak yang ingin menguasai Negara bagian Sunagakure. Beberapa Desa kecil telah menjadi korbannya. Ini sesuatu yang serius, Untuk itulah sang Kazekage sendiri turun langsung ke area pertarungan. Dia tidak ingin ada warganya lagi yang menjadi korban.

Ninja Buronan itu membagi diri beberapa kelompok. Mereka menyerang dari berbagai arah. Tapi Kazekage tidak perlu khawatir, disitu ada Nara Shikamaru sang ahli strategi perang konoha…dipadukan dengan kehebatan dan kepiawaian Uchiha Sasuke yang terbiasa menghadapi Ninja-ninja liar semasa menjadi Nuke-nin. Lengkap sudah formasi mereka.

Setidaknya 5 kali pertarungan dalam tujuh hari belakangan ini. Mereka tidak cukup tangguh, hanya saja jumlah mereka yang tidak ada habisnya…membuat para Shinobi ini sedikit kewalahan. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi tingkat kewaspadaan mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke selalu waspada, Merasakan setiap aura chakra yang mulai mendekat. Jika dirasanya asing, maka Dia akan memberikan aba-aba untuk menyerang. Ini belum seberapa sebenarnya. Walaupun tergolong misi Rank A, Sasuke masih bisa menanganinya, apalagi disisinya ada Shikamaru, Yamato Taicho, Gaara dan Kankuro.

30 menit perjalanan, mereka memasuki area camp. Disini berbeda denga Negara Api yang sekarang sedang bergulat dengan hujan Salju, badai salju _malah_. Di Sunagakure, tidak ada Salju. Cuacanya sangat panas.

Sasuke langsung melepaskan rompi Chunin dan kaos hitamnya. Nara Shikamaru melakukan hal yang sama. Cuaca memang sangat panas.

Sasuke harus bersyukur disini tidak ada para wanita, hanya ada beberapa Chunin dari Suna yang sedang _shift_ jaga. Jika ada, mereka pasti akan berteriak histeris menyaksikan Tubuh topless Uchiha Sasuke.

Tubuhnya basah diguyur peluh, kaos yang tadi dikenakannya tidak kalah basahnya. Tapi karena tidak menemukan handuk, alhasil kaos basah itulah yang digunakannya untuk menyeka seluruh keringat di tubuhnya.

"Disini panas sekali…." Shikamaru mengeluh sembari menyeka keringat didahinya.

"Hn.." Jawaban Khas Sasuke.

"Jadi, bagaimana ?"

"Kita istirahat, 3 jam lagi kita harus menggantikan Yamato dan Kankuro" jelas Sasuke sembari menggelar kantung tidurnya.

"Bukan itu…, maksudku pernikahanmu dengan Hinata ?" Sikamaru bertanya dengan gamblangnya.

Sepintar-pintarnya Shikamaru, Jika saja itu Sasuke yang 'dulu' pastilah Dia tidak akan berani menanyakan mengenai hal Pribadi Sasuke. tapi Sasuke yang sedang menggelar kantung tidur dihadapannya ini adalah Sasuke sahabatnya, Nakamanya, Tomodachinya..orang yang dipercayainya dan mempercayainya.

Nampak dari luar mereka memang kelihatan kurang begitu akrab. Tapi untuk beberapa urusan, mereka selalu sependapat. Hal itulah yang memicu mereka menjadi lebih dekat. Terkadang Sasuke selalu bercerita kepada Shikamaru begitupula sebaliknya.

Tidak banyak yang tahu. Dia, naruto, dan Shikamaru, selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama jika ada waktu luang atau sedang sepi misi. Ketiganya merupakan kombinasi yang cocok. Naruto yang ceria, Shikamaru yang cerdas, dan Sasuke yang selalu tenang. Ketiga unsur itu saling melengkapi serta mampu membawa suasana yang serasi diantara mereka.

"Aku tidak ingin membicarakannya" dengan dada telanjang, Sasuke membaringkan dirinya diatas kantung tidurnya.

"Menurutku Dia gadis yang baik…" Gumam Shikamaru sekenanya

" kalau begitu, nikahi saja Dia.."

"Tsk,._apa-apaan_ kau ini, bukannya Dia itu istrimu…jangan bercanda," Shikamaru memprotes perkataan Sasuke.

" Aku tidak ingin membahasnya"

"Aku harap kau dan Hinata bisa bahagia,….aku sudah dengar insiden sehari sebelum pernikahanmu di kantor Hokage.."

"Hn.."

"Jangan perdulikan mereka,.._Toh,_ yang menjalaninya antara kau dan Hinata"

"Hn.."

"kau beruntung Sasuke, kau bisa melihat sendiri'kan,…"

"Aku tidak mengenalnya, jadi aku tidak bisa menilainya" jawab Sasuke

"Hm…sudah kuduga. Ingat tuan tampan, kau punya misi…jangan sampai misi mu itu terhambat hanya karena persoalan kecil seperti itu "

"Justru karena ini misi, aku tidak perlu _repot-repot_ untuk mengenalnya. Semuanya akan kukerjakan dengan cepat sesuai perintah mereka, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawtirkan"

"Ya Ampun…_benar-benar_ kau ini…." Shikamaru menggeleng pelan.

"Aku betul-betul tidak mengenal perempuan itu. Dia wanita asing " Jelasnya lagi, sembari menutup wajahnya dengan kaos basah yang diguyur peluhnya sendiri. Dia siap terbawa ke alam mimpi.

Shikamaru hanya menggeleng mendengar penyataan dan sahabatnya. Jadi betul dugaannya selama ini, bahwa Sasuke tidak sungguh-sungguh mencintai Hinata. Ini murni karena dorongan misi.

Shikamaru sedikit kecewa dengan keputusan Tsunade yang meng-iya-kan permintaan para Tetua Konoha untuk menyatukan dua orang yang berbeda karakter, dan lagi-lagi kedoknya untuk kepentingan Desa.

Walaupun itu memang benar, setidaknya pikirkanlah perasaan keduanya. Sasuke yang keras, Hinata yang lembut..itu sama saja seperti memasukkan Kelinci ke dalam kandang Serigala. Pasti akan ada yang terluka.

* * *

Walaupun menyandang status sebagai seorang Hime Hyuuga, bukan berarti Dia harus bermalas-malasan dan memerintah para pelayanan untuk melayani kebutuhannya. Itu bukan kebiasaannya.

Sebelum resmi menjadi istri Uchiha, Hinata selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai macam pekerjaan rumah tangga, apalagi ketika sedang tidak ada misi. Entah itu memasakkan makanan untuk ke tiga anggota keluarganya, _bersih-bersih_ rumah jika ada waktu senggang, ataukah merawat kebun tanaman herbal milik Tousan-nya.

_Well,.._ kebanyakan para Shinobi di Konoha memiliki profesi ganda, jika bukan bertani _ya_.. berkebun. Tidak semua _Sih_..hanya beberapa Klan saja seperti Aburame, Nara, dan Hyuuga. Tidak jarang hasil kebun mereka, utamanya tanaman obat herbal difungsikan para Iryo-nin sebagai obat penambah stamina….tergantung dari fungsi tanamannya.

Jika ada yang bertanya, apakah Hinata sudah mengotak-atik kebun obat herbal milik mendiang Uchiha Mikoto ?

Sebaiknya jangan Tanya lagi, gadis yang satu ini selalu tidak sabaran untuk urusan tanam-menanam. Tidak peduli nasehat-nasehat Nyonma yang terus saja memperingatkannya tentang perkataan Si Tuan besar Uchiha untuk tidak menyentuh beberapa bagian tertentu dirumah ini, _Toh_..Hinata tetap saja melakukannya.

Itu beberapa hari yang lalu, 5 hari dihabiskan Hinata berdiam diri di Mansion klasik Uchiha hanya untuk memerawat Kebun herbal tersebut. Untuk urusan yang satu ini, Hinata selalu menjadi ahlinya.

Walaupun Nyonma mengaku bahwa Kebun itu tidak pernah luput dari perhatian para tukang kebun, tapi tetap saja di mata Lavender Hinata kebun itu seperti tidak terawat selama bertahun-tahun.

Alhasil, setelah di rombak habis-habisan oleh tangan mungilnya, kebun itu menjadi lebih rapi dari sebelumnya.

Nyonma benar-benar tidak percaya, bahwa gadis se-usia Hinata mampu mengerjakan pekerjaan yang biasanya hanya ditekuni oleh orang –orang tua seperti dirinya.

Ini hari ketujuh semenjak kepergian Sasuke melaksanakan misi ke Sunagakure. Selama itu pula Hinata tidak pernah keluar Mansion, Dia selalu menyibukkan dirinya untuk mengenal lebih dekat rumah milik keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

Salah satunya adalah tempat berdoa. Tidak terlalu mirip seperti Kuil, tapi segala perlengkapan berdoa ada diruangan itu. Sejenak Hinata langsung menyadari ruangan apa itu ketika melihat tiga dupa dan tiga fugura milik mendiang keluarga Uchiha.

Disitu ada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto, dan Uchiha Itachi. Didalam foto itu mereka tersenyum. dulunya mereka pasti keluarga yang bahagia. Jika saja peristiwa itu terjadi, sifat Sasuke pasti akan berbeda.

Seperti kata Kakashi Sensei beberapa hari yang lalu..bahwa Sasuke sebenarnya adalah anak yang baik. Hinata juga yakin akan hal itu.

'Sasuke…' dalam hati Hinata memanggil nama suaminya.

Hinata memberikan penghormatan kepada kedua mertua serta kakak iparnya. Ada perasaan sedih di hatinya. Menyesal karena Dia hanya mampu melihat wajah ketiga orang yang dicintai Sasuke itu lewat Figura foto, lengkap dengan dupa penghormatannya.

"M-maaf…a-apakah aku…bisa memanggil anda dengan sebutan Otou-sama..Okaa-sama…dan Oniisan" Hinata berkata dengan pelannya.

Walaupun tahu tidak ada jawaban, Hinata masih melanjutkan kata-katanya..

"A-ku…telah menikah dengan Sasuke-san b-beberapa hari yang lalu…a-aku harap aku pantas untuk tinggal dirumah ini…"

"A-aku akan melakukannya sebaik yang aku bisa….,w-walaupun ini bisa dibilang pernikahan Politik yang direncanakan oleh para Tetua Konoha,…tapi kami telah menikah secara resmi…"

"K-kami akan berusaha agar ini terlihat baik…, Kumohon,…m-maafkan atas kelancanganku" Hinata bersujud beberapa kali sebagai permohonan maaf.

Merasa menyesal karena pernikahannya dengan putra bungsu mereka bukanlan sesuatu yang didasarkan atas nama cinta, melainkan hanya sebuah misi untuk kepentingan lain. Tapi apapun itu, Hinata akan berusaha semampunya.

Hinata tahu Sasuke adalah anak kesayangan mereka. Oleh karena itu demi menghormati mendiang mertua dan kakak iparnya. Hinata akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakiti apalagi menyinggung perasaan Sasuke. Walaupun pada dasarnya Sasuke lah yang bersifat kasar, Hinata akan berusaha agar itu tidak terjadi. Paling tidak malam itu adalah yang pertama dan terakhir.

Fusuma bergeser, Hinata sedikit tersentak mendapati Nyonma berdiri di depan pintu panel geser bercorak burung merak itu.

"M-maafkan saya Nyonya muda….M-maaf jika saya mengganggu anda,…"

"Nee,..aku tidak merasa terganggu. Lagipula aku juga sudah selesai" Hinata tersenyum.

"D-diluar ada..,..hm..a-ada orang yang mencari Tuan besar…" wanita paruh bayah itu terlihat gelisah.

"Hm, siapa ?" Tanya Hinata. Merasa agak heran dengan tingkah panik Nyonma, pastilah tamu ini tidak biasa melihat kegugupan dari raut wajah pelayannya.

* * *

Washitsu milik keluarga Uchiha terbilang cukup besar, lantainya beralaskan Tatami dengan nakas kayu hitam di tengah-tengah ruangan. Beberapa lukisan bertema klasik semakin menambah kesan menawan ruangan utama keluarga Uchiha.

Disitulah, di ruang utama keluarga Uchiha…tamu yang sempat membuat Nyonma sang pelayan gugup bukan main. Karin, rekan Sasuke ketika bergabung dalam tim Taka.

Bernasib sama dengan uchiha Sasuke, Karin sempat di jebloskan kedalam penjara Konoha selama berbulan-bulan lamanya. Apalagi kalau bukan sepak terjangnya mengawal Si Nuke-nin dalam perantauannya.

Kematian Danzou adalah puncak dari tragedi yang hampir saja merenggut nyawanya. Ketika Sasuke menyerangnya tanpa memperdulikan nyawa si gadis kacamata. Karin sempat kecewa dengan aksi Sasuke kala itu. Jika saja anggota tim-7 Sakura Haruno dan Hatake Kakashi tidak datang menyelamatkannya, Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa hidup dengan luka fatal di sekitar area jantungnya.

Tapi itu dulu, Sekarang Sasuke sudah berubah…hubungan diantara mereka pun jauh lebih baik. Sangat baik _malah_…

Karin lebih dulu 3 bulan keluar dari penjara dibandingkan dengan Sasuke. Ketika itu Dia langsung direkrut oleh Organisasi Anbu Nee untuk dijadikan salah satu anggotanya. Mengingat Karin adalah Salah satu Kunoichi tipe sensor yang amat lanka kemampuannya, membuat Tsunade berfikir dua kali untuk melepaskan pergi si gadis berambut maroon.

Menjadi mata-mata tidaklah sulit baginya, itu adalah spesialis Karin. Dulu, ketika bergabung dengan Orochimaru maupun tim Taka dengan Sasuke..Karin selalu mendapat tugas untuk memata-matai seseorang.

Kesibukannya sebagai Anbu Nee cukup menyita banyak waktunya. Jika Dia pulang tiga hari, maka Dia akan pergi lagi selama tujuh atau delapan hari. Anbu Nee tidak pernah sepi misi, selalu ada kesibukan disana.

Karin adalah salah satu wanita yang paling dekat dengan Sasuke, semua orang tahu itu. Namun sedekat apa hubungan mereka? tidak ada yang tahu pasti. Bahkan setelah Sasuke menikah dengan Hinata, Karin tidak enggan untuk mengunjungi langsung Sasuke ke kediamannya.

Misi dan misi…membuat kepalanya jenuh. Waktunya dengan Sasuke banyak tersita beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Dulu ketika mereka tenggelam dalam permasalahan rumitnya masing-masing, mereka selalu punya cara untuk saling melengkapi satu sama lain.

Sama hal nya dengan saat ini, kembali bertemu dengan mantan rekan se tim tidak ada salahnya bukan? Paling tidak untuk menghilangkan rasa pening dikepalanya.

Awalnya Hinata bertanya-tanya akan tingkah gugup kepala pelayannya. Namun tidak perlu meminta penjelasan panjang lebar untuk menjelaskan keberadaan wanita Maroon yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

Otak cerdas tidak dibutuhkan untuk menelaah situasi yang terjadi di ruangan utama keluarga Uchiha. Anak seumuran Konohamaru'pun tahu bahwa 'ini' terlihat ganjil.

Seorang wanita yang dulunya dekat dengan suamimu, kini sedang berkunjung kerumahmu bermaksud untuk bertemu dengan suamimu dengan alasan rindu dan saling membutuhkan..

Apakah alasan seperti itu bisa diterima oleh istri si pria?

" Nee, Karin-san, Sasuke-san sedang melaksanakan misi ke Suna…Dia sudah pegi selama seminggu.."

_Well,_ Ketika Perempuan bernama Karin itu menanyakan 'dimana suamimu ? aku ingin bertemu dengannya, apa kau tahu..kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama..' Hinata hanya menjawab sesuai dengan alur pembicaraan layaknya 'ini' adalah percakapan biasa. Betul-betul istri yang sabar.

"Aku bertanya-tanya, seperti apa wanita yang dicintai Sasuke ?..ternyata itu kamu, aku tidak menyangka kalau itu kamu _lho_…sungguh" Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Hinata.

"K-kami…menikah seminggu yang lalu…"

"Waah..kamu wanita yang beruntung. " Karin menyeringai "Sasuke-kun itu pria yang hebat _lho_…betul kan ?"

"H-hai,..Sasuke san selalu mendapatkan misi rank-A.., untuk urusan misi D—" kalimat hinata belum selesai ketika Karin memotongnya.

"Aduuuh~~…Nyonya Uchiha, bukan itu maksudku" Dia terkikik akan kalimatnya sendiri.

Gadis yang duduk dihadapan Hinata sangatlah cantik. Bahkan Dia merasa kecantikan wanita berkacamata itu melebihi Ino dan Sakura. Karin itu memiliki tubuh yang tinggi, tubuh yang langsing, tulang pipih yang melambangkan kesan sensual. Bibir yang seksi, hidung yang mancung, mata yang menggoda, rambut maroon sebahu, kulitnya kuning langsat serta tidak pucat seperti dirinya. Senyum dan tawanya indah… jemarinya lentik. Dilihat sekilas saja, semua orang pasti tahu kalau gadis berkimono merah dihadapan Hinata itu sangat protektif merawat kecantikannya.

Ada perasaan _minder_ di hatinya kala memperhatikan Karin. 'Jadi wanita seperti ini yang disukai Sasuke ?' tanyanya dalam hati.

'Dia betul-betul gadis yang sempurna' pikirnya lagi.

"Eh,..sebenarnya kau itu istrinya apa bukan _Sih.?."_ Karin menghentikan tawanya.

"ooouu..atau jangan-jangan kalian belum melakukan 'itu' ya ? " Dia bertanya dengan ekspresi menggoda sekarang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Karin, sontak wajah Hinata memerah. Pertanyaan yang baru saja dilontarkannya benar-benar sangat sensitive untuk hinata. 'sudah' atau 'belum', Hinata tidak perlu satu alasan'pun untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang seharusnya menjadi pribadi antara Dia dan Sasuke.

"Aku yakin Sasuke tidak menyukaimu" Karin tersenyum meremehkan. Untuk pernyataan yang satu ini, Hinata tidak terkejut..karena yang dikatakan Karin benar adanya, Sasuke tidak mencintainya.

"Aku hidup dengan Sasuke itu sudah bertahun-tahun. Aku tahu betul tipe wanita yang disukainya…"Dia membuat jedah sembari menarik nafas berat "…dan aku yakin,..kau bukan salah satu diantaranya" untuk kalimat ini'pun Hinata tidak kaget.

"Jangan harap Dia mau menyentuhmu..dengan sungguh-sungguh. Terkecuali dia mempermainkanmu,..atau dalam keadaan terpaksa"

Kejadian seminggu lalu di malam pengantinnya bersama Sasuke kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Sasuke membencinya, ia tidak akan menyentuh Hinata jika bukan karena keadaan terpaksa. Untuk urusan 'mempermainkan' Sasuke telah sukses melakukannya, Dia berhasil membuat Hinata menggelinjang tidak karuan dan membuat Hinata mengeluarkan suara-suara yang _eerr…_aneh. Untuk Kalimat terakhir Karin , Hinata juga tidak memungkirinya.

"Ini hanya misi,..dan setelah misi ini selesai…maka selesai juga urusanmu dengan Sasuke, betul kan ? "

Hime hanya mengagguk lemah. Entah kenapa Mulutnya terasa kaku. Tidak ada yang perlu di bantah dari pernyataan-pernyataan yang dilontarkan Karin, karena itu semua memang benar adanya. Hinata hanya bisa pasrah mendengarkan setiap kalimat-kalimat menusuk dari gadis semampai dihadapannya.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk menggodanya…apalagi lebih dulu menyentuhnya" Suara Karin sedikit pelan, ada nada mengancam disana. Gadis maroon itu sedikit kesal karena wanita indigo dihadapannya terus saja diam menunduk tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"Kau jangan terlalu besar kepala, kau menikah dengan Sasuke..itu hanya kebetulan. Setelah melahirkan keturunannya maka kau akan dicampakkannya"

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, tersenyum simpul. "Karin-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku..dan Sasuke-san hanya sebatas menjalankan misi. Sedari tadi aku diam, itu karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Karin-san memang benar adanya" Hinata membuat jedah.

"Suatu saat nanti, 'itu' pasti akan terjadi. Mungkin sekali, dua kali,..tapi belum sekarang. Aku masih memerlukan waktu. Untuk saat ini, iya memang benar…kami belum melakukan hubungan layaknya suami istri. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak tahu akan 'kehebatan' yang dimaksud oleh Karin-san…Aku yakin Karin san pasti lebih tahu karena sudah lama menemani Sasuke"

"Apa kau menyindirku ?" Nada kesal Karin semakin jelas

" Iie'…Karin-san tidak perlu khawatir. Aku…tidak akan menggoda Sasuke-san untuk mendapatkan 'kehebatan' seperti yang kamu bahas, jadi Karin san tidak perlu repot-repot untuk memperingatkanku. Aku akan mengingatnya dengan baik….ya, aku adalah pengingat yang baik, bahwa ini hanya misi " Hinata kembali merekahkan senyumnya.

Hinata mengerti, bahwa gadis ini benar-benar mencintai Sasuke. Terlihat bahwa Karin tidak ingin kehilangan Sasuke, tidak ingin orang lain merebutnya…, Sasuke miliknya, itu yang coba Dia tegaskan dalam pembicaraanya dengan Hinata.

Hinata paham betul posisi Karin, karena Dia'pun pernah merasakan hal yang sama. Takut kehilangan Naruto, takut jika Naruto menjadi milik orang lain…walaupun sebenarnya Dia tidak pernah menjadi 'sesuatu' dihati Naruto.

Ketika mengetahui Sakura memiliki hubungan dengan si Blonde, ada perasaan kecewa dihati Hinata, tapi itu segera ditepisnya.. mengingat Sakura memang gadis yang paling pantas mendampingi Naruto, Hinata mengalah pada hatinya sendiri.

Namun berbeda dengan Hinata, Karin adalah gadis yang pantang menyerah. Walaupun mengetahui Sasuke telah menikah, Dia tetap memperjuangkan cintanya. Tidak perduli apapun, pokoknya Sasuke hanyalah miliknya, tidak wanita lain. Dia hanya mencoba menegaskan 'kepunyaannya' dan Hinata paham betul itu.

Hinata tidak marah ataupun cemburu, seperti pernyataannya barusan bahwa ini hanya misi…tidak lebih dari itu. Mereka tidak saling mencintai, suatu hari mereka pasti akan berhubungan tapi tidak sekarang, karena Hinata sendiri masih butuh waktu untuk menenangkan hatinya atas trauma malam pengantin yang dilakukan Sasuke kepadanya.

* * *

Satu minggu empat hari, itu waktu yang dihabiskan Sasuke, Yamato dan Shikamaru untuk menjalan kan misi Rank A di Negara bagian Sunagakure. Merupakan waktu yang singkat mengingat misi kali ini adalah menghabisi gembong besar Shinobi buronan yang selama setahun belakangan cukup membuat Sang Kazekage mengolongkan misi ini ke dalam taraf Rank A.

Mereka tiba di gerbang desa Sunagakure sekitar pukul 13.30 siang hari. Cuaca Konoha sangat kontras dengan cuaca di Suna. Ini bisa mengganggu aktifitas Chakra. Perubahan cuaca yang begutu drastis sangat rawan untuk Shinobi-Shinobi petarung jarak dekat seperti Sasuke dan Yamato.

"Uugh, tulangku serasa beku" Yamato Taicho merinding. Buku-buku tangannya memucat serta mengkerut. "Aku harus ke Onsen setelah ini"

"Ini hanya penyesuaian dari cuaca panas ke dingin. Jika sudah terbiasa, pasti akan lebih baik Sencho.." Shikamaru menanggapi keluhan mantan anggota Anbu Nee itu.

Ketika Sasuke mengetuk pintu ruangan hokage, terdengar suara "masuk.." diyakini itu adalah suara Shizune-san Asisten Hokage ke 5.

Ketiga pria yang tinggi badannnya tidak terlalu jauh berbeda itu, memasuki area Ruangan Hokage. Nampak disana wanita cantik berambut blonde kuncir dua sedang sibuk berjibaku dengan dokumen-dokumen laporan misi. Disisi sebelah kananya, Shizune-san turut sibuk menenggelamkan dirinya dengan kertas-kertas yang melebihi tinggi kepalanya.

"Huufft..tingkat kejahatan semakin meningkat dari tahun ke tahun. Dulu, ketika kakekku menjadi Hokage, dokumen misinya tidak sebanyak ini…paling lima atau sepuluh lembar dalam satu minggu "

"nee, Tsunade-sama…semakin banyak misi, bukankah itu lebih baik ? artinya Desa kita menjadi yang terpercaya oleh desa-desa lainnya..utamanya dari segi kekuatan para Shinobinya " Shizune menanggapi gerutu Tsunade.

"Iya..tapi Jumlah Shinobi kita terbatas. Sekarang saja didesa, hanya beberapa Shinobi tingkat menengah yang bertugas menjaga perbatasan Desa. Ini bisa bahaya jika ada penyerangan dadakan…Aku jadi ingat serangan Pain beberapa tahun lalu… " Tsunade menghembuskan nafas berat "Aku sudah cukup tua Shizune"

"Lihat, Kelompok Uchiha sudah selesai, waktunya singkat untuk misi rank A. mereka bisa dikirim lagi untuk misi berikutnya'kan..?" terkesan nyengir, Shizune membuat tanda 'peace' ditangannya kepada ketiga pria yang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Mendokusai, kami bukan kelompoknya Guy Sensei. Katakan itu pada mereka Senpai.." Shikamaru menatap malas kearah Shizune

"Nee,..nee Shikamaru-kun,…aku hanya bercanda" Shizune terkekeh melihat mata malas Shikamaru.

"Jadi, bagaimana ? beres ? " Tsunade bertanya Santai

"Hai, keadaan sudah aman. Selebihnya telah kuserahkan kepada Shinobi Suna. Mereka akan mengirim sinyal bala bantuan jika ada penyerangan. Kami sudah Koordinasi sebelumnya"

Sesaat Tsunade berfikir, 'Bocah ini sangat pandai berakting'. Jika ada rekan – rekan sesama Shinobi, kata-katanya sopan _minta ampun_. Tetapi jika hanya ada Dia dan Tsunade, 'wanita sial,..wanita jalang,…keparat,..nenek sihir….tua Bangka….' Kata-kata Sasuke selalu dihiasi dengan kalimat-kalimat indah itu.

"Bagus, Misinya lumayan cepat…"Tsunade mengagguk "aku terima laporan misinya besok pagi" katanya kemudian

"Hai'" Kata Sasuke disertai dengan anggukan pelan.

"Baiklah untuk Shikamaru, besok pagi ada misi mengawal Daimyo di Kirigakure. .." Tsunade membuka lembar demi lembar dokumen kumpulan misi yang antri menunggu Shinobinya.

"..dan untuk Yamato,….dini hari kau bergabung dengan Shino dan Kiba menggantikan kekosongan Hinata. Kalian ke perbatasan negara api…Di situ ada pesta perayaan seorang tuan tanah, ia membutuhkan jasa Shinobi demi kelancaran Acaranya"

"Mendokusai…" Shikamaru mengulang kalimatnya.

"Tenang saja, ini Cuma Rank C. Belakangan ini Desa kita kebanjiran misi, tapi tidak terlalu sulit _kok_…"

Tidak ada respon dari kedua pria itu, mereka terlihat _cengo_, ini musim dingin _lho_..Shinobi sekurang-kurangnya harus berendam air panas selama sehari semalam untuk memperbaiki aliran Chakra mereka.

Kontrol Chakra diperlukan disini, jika tidak _pintar-pintar_,..tubuhmu akan mati rasa. Paling tidak Shikamaru dan Yamato harus melakukan ritual mandi air panas serta meditasi setidak-tidaknya sekitar 4 jam lamanya untuk memulihkan tenaga mereka.

Lalu, bagaimana bisa mereka melakukan ritualnya, jika harus bersiap-siap untuk menjalankan misi selanjutnya.

"Aku tahu apa yang ada di otak kalian. _Oke, oke_..sekarang pulanglah dan beristirahat..gunakan waktu singkatnya dengan baik _ya_..heheheheh " Tsunade nyengir lebar.

"Aku harus ke Onsen.." Kata Yamato Taicho seraya berbalik menuju pintu.

"Aku juga…." Shikamaru menimpali.

Sasuke juga berencana mengikuti jejak kedua rekannya ke pemandian air panas, jika saja suara Tsunade tidak menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sasuke, bagaimana dengan misismu ? "

Mendengar pertanyaan Tsunade, bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang berdelik. Shikamaru dan Yamato juga ikut menghentikan langkahnya, Penasaran dengan 'misi' yang dimaksud Tsunade.

"Yang kutanyai itu Sasuke…bukan kalian….ckckck…" Tsunade menggeleng.

Yamato tersenyum simpul. Shikamaru menyeringai menggoda kepada sahabatnya, di tepuknya pundak Sasuke "Ganbatte yo Sasuke-Kun" katanya kemudian.

"Jadi, misi-nya bagaimana… ?" Tsunade mengulangi pertanyaanya. Terdengar 'ceklek' bunyi daun pintu ketika Shikamaru dan Yamato meninggalkan ruangan Hokage.

"Hampir seminggu ini aku tidak melihat Hinata, Aku juga sengaja tidak memberikannya misi agar kondisinya tetap baik. Kau tahu'kan..agar staminanya selalu _fit_ , Dia tidak boleh lelah. Kau'pun harus demikian, setelah ini tidak ada misi untukmu. Fokuskanlah misimu kepada Hinata. Ini harus cepat Sasuke, para Tetua itu menunggu kabar darimu" Tsunade mejelaskan panjang lebar.

"Tidak ada misi untukku ? " Tidak mempedulikan penjelasan Tsunade tentang istrinya, Sasuke malah lebih mempermasalahkan dirinya yang tidak akan menerima misi untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

"Bukankah tadi kau bilang, Konoha mendapatkan banyak misi ? _Saking_ banyaknya, jumlah Shonobi di desa ini hampir tidak cukup untuk mengerjakan semuanya? ..lalu dengan keadaan seperti itu, kau menyuruhku untuk tinggal didesa, berpangku tangan, tidur dibalik selimut, dan menjilati es krim sepanjang siang dan malam ?...begitu ?" Sasuke juga menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Tsunade hampir saja tertawa mendengar kalimat Shinobi-nya yang satu ini. Ini pertama kalinya selama hidupnya 76 tahun, seorang Pria mengibaratkan seorang wanita dengan sebutan 'es krim'. Cukup kejam memang, mengingat Wanita itu adalah istrinya sendiri.

"Ya , itu adalah misimu. Tanpa melewati proses itu, misimu tidak akan berhasil" Wajah Tsunade memerah menahan tawa, sesekali berdehem pelan memberikan kode kepada Shizune yang terkikik geli dibalik tumpukan kertas-kertas dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membuatnya menjadi lebih cepat" Sasuke betul-betul tidak menyadari suasana geli akibat kalimatnya. Wajahnya tetap saja serius, tidak menyadari bahwa kata-katanya beberapa menit yang lalu berhasil membuat dua Iryo-nin disana hampir meledak menahan tawa.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, semakin cepat prosesnya maka misinya akan cepat selesai pula"

Wajah Sasuke datar, tapi otaknya terus berputar. Bukan_ apa-apa, _wanita yang akan menjadi sasaran misi nya ini bukanlah Karin atau Kunoichi lainnya yang pernah tidur dengan Sasuke sebelumya, yang rela diapakan dan melakukan apa saja dengan Sasuke. Ini adalah perempuan itu, perempuan pertama yang menolak dirinya. Lalu bagaimana caranya agar wanita itu mau melakukannya tanpa paksaan dari Sasuke.

Sementara ini harus dilakukan dengan cepat, Sasuke tidak mau membuang-buang waktu berharganya hanya untuk bercinta sepanjang hari sepanjang malam dengan wanita yang tidak disukainya. Tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, itu harus dilakukannya. Apapun yang terjadi, apakah perempuan itu siap atau tidak siap, mau atau tidak, suka atau tidak suka…ini harus terjadi.

* * *

Hinata berjalan santai menyusuri Roka di dekat ruang utama. Dia baru saja selesai membantu Nyonma membersihkan halaman belakang yang di penuhi tumpukan salju, pekerjaan yang sangat melelahkan.

Dinginnya menusuk ruas demi ruas lapisan kulit Hinata. Kedua pipi Chubby nya memerah, selalu seperti itu bila Ia sedang kedinginan. Di usap-usapnya kedua telapak tangannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan disana, dari nafasnya sesekali mengeluarkan embun. Hinata sangat kedinginan. Berdiam diri dibalik selimut mungkin menjadi pilihan yang terbaik untuk sang hime.

Hinata baru saja akan membuka pitu Oshiire, ketika mendengar suara langkah kaki yang membuat lantai papan berderak. Langkah kaki itu berjalan cepat menuju kearahnya, Hinata hafal betul siapa pemilik aura Chakra dingin itu.

Sasuke Uchiha berjalan mantap keaerahnya. Ekspresinya datar, tapi wajahnya kelihatan sangat lelah. Wajar memang, perjalan dari Suna membutuhkan waktu tiga hari tiga malam, itu sangat menguras tenaga. Sasuke mengenakan seragam Chunin lengkap, rambut raven miliknya nampak sedikit acak-acakan…

Hinata memberikan senyum simpul menyambut kedatangan suaminya. Tidak boleh marah atau bersikap dingin, Hinata harus terlihat seperti 'biasa-biasa' saja. Hime tidak ingin mengingat kejadian minggu lalu, apalagi menggubrisnya.

Justru saat ini ia harus berbicara dengan Sasuke, membuat semuanya menjadi jelas serta menjalani kehidupan layaknya suami istri normal pada umumnya. Walaupun itu hanya untuk didepan umum, setidaknya mereka harus mencoba demi kelancaran misi.

"Konnichiwa Sasuke-san.." Hinata menyapa Sasuke seraya membungkuk

"…" tidak ada jawaban dari pria yang kini sedang berdiri dihadapannya. Mata Onyx Sasuke menatap lurus ke arah Hinata. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, hidungnya memerah karena menahan dingin, ada lingkaran hitam samar dibawah matanya tanda Dia sangat kelelahan.

Hinata memperhatikan seksama wajah lelah Sasuke, Dia sedikit khawatir. Hinata tahu bagaimana dampak cuaca dingin bagi Shinobi tipe jarak dekat seperti suaminya, mereka sedikit banyak menggunakan Taijutsu saat bertarung..itu membutuhkan chakra ekstra, apalagi pada saat bersamaan mereka juga menggunakan Ninjutsu, Genjutsu maupun Doujutsu. Chakranya pasti banyak terkuras, dan itu cukup beresiko di cuaca dingin.

"Apakah…Sasuke-san baik-baik saja ? " Hinata akhirnya bertanya.

"…." Sasuke tetap diam masih memandang lurus kepada Hinata. Sasuke maju satu dua lagkah, memotong jarak diantara mereka. Kini mereka jarak mereka sangat dekat. Hinata harus mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Onsen nya pasti ramai di siang hari,…aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sasuke-san.." Hinata kembali tersenyum simpul.

"…"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Merasa tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke, Hinata bingung akan tingkah laku suaminya. Apalagi ketika Sasuke perlahan – lahan mengangkat tangan kanannya, memperlihatkan kelima jarinya tepat dihadapan wajah Hinata. Dia bisa melihat lingkaran emas polos, berwarna kuning melingkari jari tengah suaminya. Itu adalah cincin pernikahan mereka, ternyata Sasuke ingin memperlihatkan cincin pernikahan mereka.

Jantung Hinata seketika berdebar ketika tangan kiri Sasuke juga mengangkat tangan kanan Hinata, juga tepat dihadapan wajah Sasuke, memperlihatkan cincin yang sama melingkar di jari manis Hinata.

"Kita sudah menikah bukan ?" Sasuke bertanya dengan mata masih menatap lurus ke mata lavender Hinata.

Hinata mengagguk lemah.

"jadi aku bisa melakukan apa saja kepadamu, benarkan ? " Sasuke menurunkan kelima jarinya dari hadapan wajah Hinata.

Sekarang Hinata mengerti maksud dari Sasuke, Dia kembali mengangguk lemah.

"Aku…ingin berbicara dengan Sasuke-san…a—"belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyelanya.

"Sekarang aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu" Ada jedah yang dibuat Sasuke. "Hanya satu yang kuinginkan saat ini…membuat semuanya menjadi cepat"

"j-justru itu…a-"

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk berbicara, hm ?...bukankah sudah kukatakan tadi bahwa aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu..apa aku tuli, hm ? "

Tidak. Tidak lagi,….Hinata sudah cukup trauma menerima perlakuan Kasar dari Sasuke. Tidak kali ini. Genggaman tangan Sasuke pada tangan Hinata semakin mengencang. Hinata tahu persis kondisi apa ini.

"Sasuke-san kumohon…" Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan kanannya yang dipegang erat tangan kiri Sasuke.

"lepaskan aku…" Hinata berkata pelan

Tanpa diduga Sasuke menuruti keinginannya. Dilepaskannya tangan Hinata. Hina memegang pergelangannya yang sakit di remas oleh Sasuke.

"Aku…ingin kita t-terlihat baik-baik saja di depan yang lainnya" katanya lirih. "A-aku..tidak ingin m-mereka curiga terhadap K-kita " lanjutnya tidak kalah lirih.

Sasuke membuka Fusuma, "masuk" kata-katanya sarat akan perintah.

Hinata memejamkan mata, sadar betul akan maksud dari Sasuke. Diluar dugaannya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah diajak bekerja sama, Dia menjalankan misi ini sesuai dengan keinginanya, tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan perasaan Hinata.

"Masuk !"Kali ini dengan nada suara yang dingin.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Wajahnya menunduk, Hinata sedari tadi masih setia memegangi pergelangan tangannya tepat didepan dadanya. Ada isakan kecil yang terdengar dari bibir mungil si Hime.

"Masuk..! " Kali ini suara Sasuke lebih keras.

"A-apa yang akan k-kau lakukan…Hiks..Hiks…" Walaupun sudah mengerti, Hinata sebenarnya hanya berbasa basi untuk menunda ini agar menjadi lama.

"Bukankah kau ingin ini agar terlihat baik ? "

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau ingin ini tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan semua orang?"

Hinata mengangguk lagi.

"Kalau begitu, buat ini menjadi lebih cepat"…Nada suara Sasuke betu-betul menakutkan ditelinga Hinata.

Hinata hanya mengangguk lagi, tubuhnya bergetar. Dia sangat ketakutan, mati-matian dia berusaha agar terlihat tenang walaupun pipinya sudah basah oleh air mata.

"MASUK..!,"

PLAAAAKK…..!, Sasuke menghantam pintu Fusuma dengan kerasnya. Hinata kaget, tidak menyangka kekuatan tangan Sasuke bisa menggetarkan Fusuma disana.

"KAU KERAS KEPALA S'KALI….! APA KAU INGIN AKU BERBUAT KASAR….?!" PLAAAAKKK..!, Sasuke kembali menghantam pintu Fusuma, kali ini dinding Shoji ikut bergetar.

Hinata menggeleng.."b-bukan b-begini…hiks..hiks…" katanya disela hisakan tangis.

Memijit dahinya, Sasuke memaki tidak jelas. Sesekali menjambak rambutnya sendiri, tanda Dia pusing 'ingin diapakan' wanita dihadapannya.

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu_…please…_" kata Hinata memohon.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk diam ? APA KAU TULI…?! "

"Sasuke tolong d—, aduh.., ! haaaaaggh…! ITTAII…..! "

"Aaagghhrr….hiks..hiks..! "

Sasuke menjambak keras rambut Hinata, memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar, kemudian mendorongnya tanpa perasaan masuk ke dalam kamar. Sasuke juga mengikuti jejak Hinata seiring dengan pintu Oshiree yang dibanting kuat-kuat.

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi BUUUKK…! PLAAAK….BRRRUUUUKK…! dari dalam kamar berukuran king size itu.

"HHHHaaaHGGGGG…itttaaaiii Sasukee….!"

* * *

Gomen, untuk Chap ini Haruka agak lama…..

Hm…kemarin ada sedikit kejadian yang diluar dugaan (musibah gitu T.T ) tapi udah beres kok…

Untuk Chap.4, ga' ada Lime nya,..memang sudah kurencanakan,…tapi untuk The next Chapter, PASTI akan ada Lemon, JANJI DEH.. . (/^,^)/.. (kukhuhkhukhukhu…!)

Untuk :

Minji-Blackjak, makaci ya,…kamu salah satu penyemangatku…

Dewi Natalia, Ocha-chan, jump-an, Satsuki Uchiwa, Livylaval..n semua yang ga bisa kusebutin namanya satu persatu,….review mu selalu membakar semangatku. Kalian adalah jiwaku di FF ini.

Moku-chan….~~~ makaci ya, setiap Haru bertanya, kamu bakal selalu menjawab pertanyaanya Haru, Makaci ya…., kamu Author terbaik deh. (mmuuuuaacch…! ) (^.^)v

Untuk Chap. 5, temanya "…Make Me Sick", yang ga' suka dengan lemon Hard,….mohon maaf ya, hohohhoohohohohoho..! \0/

Pojok Istilah :

Oshiire, Lemari tempat penyumpanan Futon, selimut atau pakaian

Fusuma, Pintu geser, biasanya bercorak. Berbeda dengan Shoji, Fusuma tidak berbayang / tembus pandang.

Roka, koridor

Shoji, dinding berbayang, sebagai pemisah antara satu ruangan dengan ruangan lainnya.

By : Haruka_Chin


	5. Chapter 5

YOSSHH….! UPDATE KILAT….HOHOHOHOHHOHO…! ini berkat semangat Api para Reader.

WARNING : lemon hard dan kalimat-kalimat vulgar bertebaran ga'jelas….mohon maaf sebelumnya.

BTW untuk chapter 5, rada-rada full lemon (khukhukhukhukhu…!) awas..! yang dibawah 18 tahun dilarang MELARANG, eeiitss salah, dilarang membaca maksudnya..(tapi, suke-suke lo,..)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"…Make me sick"

* * *

"Tolong dengarkan aku dulu_…please…_" Hinata memohon.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang padamu untuk diam ?! APA KAU TULI…?! "

"Sasuke tolong d—, aduh.., ! haaaaaggh…! ITTAII…..! "

"Aaagghhrr….hiks..hiks..! "

Sasuke menjambak keras rambut Hinata, memakinya dengan kata-kata kasar, kemudian mendorongnya tanpa perasaan masuk ke dalam kamar. Dia mengikuti jejak Hinata seiring dengan Fusuma yang dibanting kuat-kuat.

**Hinata POV**

Dorongannya kuat sekali, tubuhku terhempas cukup keras diatas Tatami. Aku meringis kesakitan. Bahuku perih, walaupun Tatami hanya terbuat dari jerami.

Fusuma itu bergetar karena bantingan Sasuke, sesaat kemudian Dia menguncinya. Aku tahu ini tidak akan baik, Aku harus keluar dari ruangan ini.

Tidak menunggu _lama - lama_, dengan cepat Aku berusaha menggapai Fusuma yang baru saja dikuncinya. Tapi terlambat, atau Dia yang terlalu cepat.

Sasuke menangkap tubuhku yang berusaha lari ke arah Fusuma. Dengan cepat Dia melingkarkan tangannya yang kuat mengelilingi pinggangku.

"Lepaskan Aku…..!" Aku berontak dalam rangkulannya, berusaha melepaskan diri. Tapi kekuatannya begitu besar.

"Lepaskan katamu ? baiklah…."

Aku memekik ketika dengan satu tangan, Dia mengangkat tubuhku sejajar dengan kepalanya. "Baiklah akan kulepaskan…"

Sesaat kemudian terdengar bunyi BUUUKK…! PRRAAAK….BRRRUUUUKK…! dari dalam kamar berukuran king size itu.

Dia melemparku dengan sangat-sangat keras. Tubuhku menggelinding dua kali sebelum akhirnya menghantam nakas yang jaraknya sekitar 4 meter dari arah Sasuke melemparku. Nakas itu terbelah menjadi dua.

"HHHHaaaHGGGGG…itttaaaiii Sasukee….!" Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya merasakan sakit di punggungku yang bertabrakan langsung dengan nakas itu.

Aku mengerang kesar. Berusaha untuk bangkit, tapi apa daya…tubuhku seperti remuk. Jika saja yang dilemparnya bukan seorang Kunoichi, pasti orang itu sudah pingsan tak sadarkan diri.

Bukan hanya tubuhku yang sakit, tetapi hatiku. Kenapa orang ini memukulku ? Kenapa laki-laki ini sama sekali tidak ingin mendengarkan kata-kataku ?...Kenapa Dia ingin melakukan segala hal dengan caranya sendiri ?..bukankah pernikahan ini pelakunya adalah Aku dan Dia. Seharusnya kami bisa bekerjasama.

Dia melangkah mendekatiku, Aku berusaha berdiri. Kuseka air mataku, Aku sesengukan berusaha menenangkan diriku yang dikuasai oleh isakan tangis.

Tubuhku bergetar hebat, kepalaku pening. Mataku kabur perih, rambutku kusut tak beraturan.

Hempasan tangannya kuat sekali, padahal Dia tidak menggunakan Chakra. Sasuke baru saja melempar tubuhku 4 meter jauhnya. Benar-benar kekuatan Uchiha menakutkan.

Aku mendongak, dengan _takut-takut_ berusaha menatap Dia yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapanku.

"Cengeng,," Katanya pelan.

"S-sa…hiks..hiks….S-sasuukee..hiks..hiks..k-ku..Ku -mo-hoon..hiks..hiks…" Kuseka air mataku sembari berusaha bicara, tapi suaraku kalah oleh isak tangisku. Aku yakin Dia tidak bisa mendengar ucapanku dengan baik.

"…."Tidak ada respon dari Sasuke. Dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, berusaha mencari objek lain sebagai sasaran pandangannya.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin mendengar kau berbicara ?"

"Hiks..hiks.."

"ternyata kau baru mengerti kalau dilakukan dengan kekerasan, _ya ?_ " Dia tidak melihat kearahku saat sedang berbicara, sasaran pandangannya masih fokus pada tiga Oshiire disana. Suaranya begitu dingin, sangat menyeramkan.

"Diam.., atau aku akan melakukan yang lebih parah lagi…" Sasuke mengancamku, sembari berkacak pinggang.

Aku menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku. Mencoba menghentikan isakan tangisku, karena takut _kalau-kalau_ Sasuke mengulangi aksinya. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menenangkan diri.

Sesaat kemudian aku mendengar suara resleting yang ditarik, kudongakkan wajahku pada Pria yang berdiri dihadapanku.

Sasuke Uchiha, dengan santainya membuka rompi Chuninya. Rompi itu dilemparkan ke sembarang tempat. Tidak lama berselang, kaos hitam dibalik rompinya pun bernasib sama.

Kini dihadapanku, Sasuke bertelanjang dada. Memamerkan tubuh atletis-nya yang bersih tampah noda sedikitpun. Ketika Dia mencoba membuka resleting celananya, dengan cepat kupalingkan wajahku kesamping, mencoba menghindari pemadangan itu.

Sasuke tersenyum melecehkan. "kenapa ? kau takut ?... atau kau suka ? "

'Suka katanya ? bangga sekali Dia..' Batinku.

"Kau pasti akan suka.." gerakannya cepat, menarik lenganku dengan kasar.

"S-sasuke…..kumohon, jangan..jangan… hiks..hiks..jangan Sasuke..! " Apa lagi yang akan dilakukannya kali ini ? Aku berusaha melepaskan cengkramannya pada lenganku.

Tubuhku terseret mengikuti langkahnya. Awalnya kupikir Dia akan memukulku lagi, tapi pikiran itu segera sirna ketika Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Kudapati diriku pada area yang lebih luas. Rupanya Sasuke ingin menjauhkanku dari nakas rusak disana.

Aku masih sesengukan ketika dia berkata..

"Buka bajumu, atau aku yang akan membukanya dengan caraku…" Bagiku kedua opsi yang diberikan Sasuke sama-sama tidak bagus.

Sasuke yang setengah telanjang dengan celana yang setengah terbuka, berjongkok tepat dihadapanku. Dia menungguku untuk menanggalkan Yukata yang kukenakan. Jika aku menolak, Sasuke mungkin akan memukulku lebih parah lagi. Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataannya.

**Hinata End POV**

Perlahan –lahan Hinata membuka _koshihimo_ miliknya. Kemudian setelah itu, datejime juga ikut ditanggalkannya. Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama sang istri yang melepaskan pakaiannya lapis demi lapis.

Ketika berusaha melepaskan Obi nya, Hinata agak sedikit kesulitan. Ikatan Simpulnya terlalu kuat, hinata masih berusaha membuka simpulnya ketika Suara Sasuke semakin membuatnya gugup.

"Kau lama sekali,…aku akan mempercepat prosesnya"

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke menarik Obi itu. Merasa terlalu repot, Dia langsung merobeknya. Terdengar bunyi "kreek" ketika Obi milik Hinata terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya.

Pada saat yang sama Sasuke melepaskan dengan paksaHadajuban yang masih setia melekat di tubuh istrinya. Hadajuban itu dilemparnya asal-asalan, Dia menyeringai melecehkan ketika tubuh Hinata hanya terbalut sepasang pakaian dalam berwarna Hitam.

Sontak Hime Hyuuga berbalik memunggungi Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan hanya perasaan takut dihatinya, tetapi juga malu…mengingat dirinya kini setengah telanjang di hadapan laki-laki.

"Berbalik " Perintah Sasuke.

"…."

Merasa tidak ada respon, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata dengan kasar. Hanya perlu waktu 3 sampai 4 detik, kini mereka saling berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Sasuke bertumpuh pada lutunya, sehingga selangkangannya tepat dihadapan payudara seksi milik sang istri. Hidung Hinata hampir-hampir saja menyetuh perut sixpack (aduh tulisannya salah ya….)milik Sasuke.

Si Rambut Raven membaringkan Hime Hyuuga di atas Tatami dengan kasar.

"Berikan aku ruang.."

Hina sedikit bingung. 'Apa maksudnya dengan memberinya ruang' ?..

"Hummgh..!" Dia memekik kecil ketika Sasuke membuka selangkangannya. Ternyata maksud Sasuke adalah memberikanya ruang untuk memulai 'aksinya'.

**Sasuke POV**

Dia memekik ketika kubuka kakinya lebar-lebar, seketika selangkangannya terekspos dihadapanku. Walaupun masih tertutup oleh pakaian dalamnya, aku bisa melihat gundukan 'benda' yang ada disana.

Seketika aliran darahku berubah tidak beraturan. Walaupun cuaca dingin diluar sana, tapi tubuhku terasa panas.

Tubuhnya Sebening porselin. lekuk tubuhnya indah, Dia tidak kurus dan juga tidak gemuk. Perutnya rata, payudaranya naik turun karena nafas yang tersengal. Tahi lalat di sekitar area payudaranya, semakin menambah kesan seksi pada kedua bukit kembar itu. Walaupun masih tertutupi bra, aku yakin payudaranya cukup besar.

Celana Chunin-ku yang setengah terbuka, kini terasa semakin sesak. 'Sshiit….!' Aku memaki diriku sendiri yang dengan mudahnya terangsang oleh perempuan ini.

Kukeluarkan Penisku dari sarangnya yang sedari tadi memaksa ingin keluar. Dia setengah berdiri disana. Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya.

Sekali lagi, Dia wanita pertama yang berpaling ketika melihatku dalam 'keadaan' seperti ini.

Aku betul-betul geram. Kucengkram dagunya kuat-kuat hingga berpaling kepadaku. Kupaksa Dia menatap penisku. Dia menutup matanya, sesekali terisak dan menggeleng tanda tidak mau.

"Baiklah, kita percepat saja.. " Kataku kemudian.

Segera kuremas Vagina nya yang masih tertutup pakaian dalamnya. Dia menolak dan berusaha menjauhkan tanganku, tapi kutepis tangannya sembari memakinya.

Ketika kuremas lagi, Dia masih berusaha menjauhkan tanganku. Kali ini Dia mencakarku, ternyata kukunya _panjang-panjang_. 'wanita SIALAN..!' makiku dalam hati.

Dalam remasanku yang ketiga, Dia mencoba menendangku. Usahanya untuk melepaskan diri sangatlah gigih. Gadis itu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia merontah hebat, tapi kuhimpit tubuhnya..kugenggam kuat-kuat kedua tangannya. Dia berusaha mendorong tubuhku dengan kakinya yang bebas bergerak tidak beraturan.

Buuukk..!

Emosiku naik ke ubun-ubun ketika merasakan sakit di sekitar area tulang pipiku. Gadis itu menendang wajahku dengan keras. Bagaimanapun Dia adalah seorang kunoichi, kekuatanya melebihi wanita biasa pada umumnya.

Perempuan ini betul-betul tidak bisa diatur, aku harus membuatnya diam.

**Sasuke End POV**

PLAAAAAAKK…! Sasuke menampar Hinata. Uchiha betul-betul geram akan ulah wanita dihadapannya.

Seketika Hinata terdiam. Hime kaget, tamparan Sasuke begitu keras.

Ini pertama kalinya ada orang yang memukulnya di area wajah. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, suaminya. Tradisi Klan Hyuuga, sangat pantang jika seorang Hyuuga memukul Hyuuga lainnya di sekitar area wajah. Itu sama saja merendahkan harga diri orang tersebut.

_Well_. Hinata telah mengalaminya, walaupun bukan dipukul sesama Hyuuga. Tapi orang ini adalah suaminya..orang yang seharusnya melindunginya.

Hinata terisak amat sangat, sembari memegangi pipi kananya. Ayah maupun mendiang Ibunya tidak pernah menamparnya, ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata mendapatkan pukulan diarea wajahnya.

Pipi kanannya memerah, ada rasa asin di air liurnya. Hinata yakin bibirnya berdarah. Hati- nya betul-betul hancur. Kali ini Dia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

"keji…" katanya lirih.

"Apa ? " Sasuke berusaha mencerna perkataan gadis Indigo itu _barusan…_

"katakan sekali lagi ?, aku tidak mendengarnya.."Sasuke mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Hinata.

"Kau bajingan.." Kali ini Hinata tepat berbisik ditelinga Sasuke.

Sasuke menarik nafas berat, wajahnya yang seram berubah lebih menyeramkan lagi. Sharingan aktif dikedua bola matanya.

"DASAR WANITA PELACUR…..! " PLAAAAK…! Sasuke menampar Hinata lagi. Bukan, kali ini bukan dengan dengan buku-buku jarinya…tapi dengan kepalan tangannya. Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi kanan Hinata.

Seketika Hinata merasakan sakit yang sejadi-jadinya. Berkali-kali lipat lebih sakit dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang melemparnya tadi. Tengkorak kepalanya serasa mau pecah, tulang pipihnya seperti remuk, ada darah yang keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

Benar saja, Sasuke Uchiha memukuli istrinya dengan mengaktifkan Sharingan. Dia memukul Hinata menggunakan Chakra.

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Dia menangis lagi, tapi tangisannya kali ini tidak histeris seperti tadi. Tangisannya pilu, suara isakan Hinata membahana memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Bunuh saja aku…."

Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Aku disini bukan untuk membunuhmu" Dia memberi jedah sembari mengambil koshihimo yang tergelatak di sisi kakinya

" Aku disini untuk menjalankan misi, kau'pun demikian. Jika kau tidak menuruti ketentuan yang ada didalam misi, Aku berhak untuk membuatmu jadi 'menurut'…betul begitu kan ?" Ekspresinya datar.

Hinata tidak merontah, lebih tepatnya kehabisan tenaga untuk merontah ketika Sasuke mengikat kedua pergelangan tangannya pada tiang didekat kepalanya.

Sasuke tidak ingin mengambil resiko pada Putri sulung Hyuuga ini. Jika Dia merontah lagi, bisa dipastikan bahwa pukulan Sasuke yang berikutnya akan jauh lebih berbahaya dibandingkan pukulan sebelumnya.

Tidak, bukan itu yang diinginkan Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin Hinata sekarat akibat serangannya. Gadis ini adalah kunci kesuksesan dalam misi ini.

Mengikat kedua tangannya dengan _koshihimo _adalah cara yang paling tepat. Itu menjaga agar Hinata tidak macam-macam serta Sasuke tidak harus membunuhnya hari ini.

"Kau tidak mematuhi misi ini. Maka aku betugas untuk membuatmu patuh. Jika kau tidak merontah, aku tidak perlu menyakitimu….benar'kan ? "

Hinata tidak menjawab. Digesek-gesekkan tangannya pada tiang itu berusaha lepas dari ikatan erat yang dibuat Sasuke. Simpul ikatannya sangat kuat.

Sasuke kembali mengambil posisi betekut lutut dihadapan selangkangan Hinata. Diremasnya paha hinata beberapa kali. Hime hanya bisa pasrah sembari memejamkan matanya.

Dia mengumpat ketika melihat kejantananya yang 'tidur' kembali. Kemarahannya tadi berhasil mengalahkan libidonya. Betup-betul Hinata bukan tipe perempuan yang bisa diajak bekerja sama, pikirnya.

Tidak perlu repot-repot membuka cup Bra istrinya. Cukup ditariknya kebawa Bra itu, Payudara Hinata menyembul keluar. Sasuke cukup berpengalaman dalam hal ini, Dia sering melakukannya dengan Kunoichi-Kucoichi itu.

Diremasnya pelan bukit kembar yang ada disana. Dia pernah melakukan ini pada Hinata, tapi waktu itu Sasuke tidak begitu jelas melihat lekuk payudaranya karena setengah tertutup Yukata.

Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, payudara istrinya memiliki ukuran yang besar dan juga kelihatan empuk. Diremasnya lagi, kali ini lebih kuat. Gerakan naik turun tangan Sasuke berhasil membuat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali.

Cukup lama gerakan itu dibuat Sasuke. kejantananya sedikit demi sedikit kembali mencuat dibawah sana, digeseknya serta ditekannya sesekali pada kemaluan Hinata yang masih tertutup celana dalam.

"Aaah.." Desahan itu lolos dari bibir mungil Hinata yang lebam.

"HHooaaaaaggh….hah, hah..!" Sasuke menarik keras kedua puting nya.

Tidak ingin terlalu fokus pada payudara montok itu, Sasuke beralih ke hidangan utama. Payudara itu bergetar ketika dengan kasar Dia melepaskan tarikan jari-jarinya pada Puting mengeras milik Hinata.

Tangannya beralih kebawah, Sasuke membuka celana dalam yang menutupi vaginanya. Dia agak kesulitan, karena pakaian dalam itu cukup ketat. Sulit membukanya dengan posisi Hinata yang mengangkang. Maka segera saja di robeknya kain berenda itu.

Seketika dihadapannya terpampang vagina merah muda milik istrinya. Bulu-bulu halus tercukur rapi Disana. Sangat jelas bahwa sang pemilik sangat berhati-hati merawat daerah pribadinya.

Sasuke memeras vagina itu. Awalnya pelan…sangat pelan, kemudian cepat dengan tekanan-tekanan pada Klitorisnya.

"Hmmmmhmmhhh " Hinata mendesah lagi.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama, batangnya diarahkan ke dalam lubang kecil disana.

**Sasuke POV**

Aku menggesek-gesekkan batangku pada permukaan vaginanya. Kupejamkan mataku, berusaha menikmati daging hangat yang bersentuhan dengan kepala penisku. Dia mendesah, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Kupikir Gadis ini berusaha menahan desahannya, tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Pipinya memerah, kurasa Dia malu. Tsk, ..tadi mati-matian aku ditolaknya, tapi sekarang seolah-olah Dia yang paling menikmati ini. 'munafik..!' makiku dalam hati.

Ketiga jariku, coba kumasukkan dengan kasar kedalam lubang kecil itu. Daging kecil yang kuketahui sebagai pembuluh darah masih setia disana.

"Hhhhnnnnnnnhhhh…hiks..hikss" Desahnya.

Kugerakkan jariku didalam sana, berusaha mengobrak –abrik lorong sempit miliknya.

"Hmmmhh..ah..ah..ahg,,." Suaranya terdengar erotis ditelingaku. Penisku menegang utuh, ada cairan pra orgasme di kepala batangnya.

Aku betul-betul sudah tidak sabar lagi, kumasukkan Penisku dengan paksa ke dalam vaginanya. Sulit, itu yang kurasakan. Lubang itu begitu kecil, sangat kecil…Penisku hampir tidak muat disana.

Aku berkonsentrasi penuh, berusaha menjebol pertahannya. Kepala penisku serasa terjepit ketika penetrasi kulakukan.

"UUgh, Ughhh…" Aku melenguh merasakan kepala batangku dihimpit oleh permukaan dindingnya. Sakit, penisku seperti diremas kuat-kuat. Aku yakin Dia'pun merasakan hal yang sama.

Spontan Dia tersentak. Pinggulnya bergerak liar, kakinya yang kuhimpit dengan lenganku mencoba menendang –nendang.

" aaaaaghhhrr Ittai, ittai…! Hiks..hiks…hentikan Sasuke. APA ITU ?! KENAPA SAKIT SEKALI…?! "

"AAGGGGGGHHR…sakit,..! Sasuke…!"

Aku tidak menggubrisnya, terus kudorong penisku…perlahan tapi pasti. Sangat suilt, penisku besar dan lubangnya kecil. 'Cairan pelumasnya tidak cukup' pikirku. Didalam sana tidak licin dan terlalu rapat.

"SASUKE APA ITU ? KENAPA BESAR SEKALI….! " Dia kembali menggelinjang.

"OOHH SASUKE,..DEMI TUHAN,,! KAU AKAN MEMBELAH TUBUHKU…! HAAAGGGRR SAKIIIIIT…! HIKS..HIKS….! HAAAAAAGGGHHH..!"

'Dasar cerewet, bukan hanya kau saja yang kesakitan, aku juga JALANG..!' makiku dalam hati.

"UUghh….SHIIT..! " aku mengumpat. Kudorong lagi penisku, mencoba merasakan pijatan dan remasan dindingnya.

Hampir setengah penisku memasukinya ketika cairan itu menetes dari sela-sela batangku. Cairan itu berwarna merah dan terasa hangat. Pembuluh darahnya pecah, aku sudah berhasil menjebolnya.

"KELUARKAN-!….KELUARKAN SASUKE….ITU SAKIT…KELUARKAN SEKARANG JUGA SASUKE….! " Dia berteriak sembari menggelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali.

Cairan merah itu licin dan dengan sendirinya mempermudah aksesku.

Semakin kudorong kedalam, cairan itu semakin merembes melewati celah-celah penisku,…terus mengalir dan akhirnya menetes di sela-sela pahanya.

"C-Cairan apa itu Sasuke ? " Dia menyadari sesuatu membasahi selangkangannya.

"OH KAMI-SAMA…Sasuke AKU BERDARAH,…! OH TUHAN….! SASUKE KELUARKAN…KAU BISA MEMBUNUHKU…..AKU BERDARAH SASUKE ! AKU BERDARAH…! HIKS..HIKS…HIKSS" Ekspresinya panik ketakutan.

Tetap tidak memperdulikan suaranya, aku semakin menikmati pijatan dinding vagina didalam sana. Ini yang pertama kali bagiku me-merawani seorang gadis.

Ternyata sensasinya berbeda, sangat jauh berbeda. Melakukan penetrasi dengan seorang perawan, lebih sulit dari yang kubayangkan.

Penis terasa terjepit karena dinding vaginanya masih rapat, awalnya sakit tapi lama-lama jadi enak. Ini sensasi seks yang jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan sensasi yang kudapat sebelumnya dari Kunoichi-kunoichi itu.

Beberapa ada yang lubangnya lebar, bahkan teralu lebar. Tidak ada yang sempit dan rapat seperti ini. Kuakui ini nikmat sekali.

"huuffth,….." Aku menghembuskan nafas sembari merasakan sensasi pijatannya.

Kini batangku hampir tenggelam seutuhnya, rahimnya adalah sasaranku. Gadis itu masih setia dengan tangisanya.

Sesungguhnya apa yang ditangisi gadis ini ? ? bahwa suaminya menidurinya ? rancu bukan ?..Aku suaminya, wajar jika aku meminta seks. Apalagi dalam waktu dekat, kurencanakan Dia harus mengandung benihku.

"uugghh…hufft.." Aku melenguh lagi. Kupejamkan mataku.

Terdengar bunyi 'blees..' ketika batangku sepenuhnya memenuhi lorong sempit itu. Ujung kepala penisku seperti tertekan oleh sesuatu didalam sana, kuyakini itu adalah rahimnya.

'itu tidak muat sasuke….rasanya sakit…kumohon keluarkan, kau akan membunuhku..oogh demi kami-sama Sasuke…hiks..hiks..hiks.." Kali ini gadis itu memohon lirih, kurasa dia lelah berteriak terus.

"Kau cerewet s'kali ..!, apa ingin kupukul lagi ? !"

Aku mendiamkan batang penisku agak lama didalam sana. Kubiarkan dulu seperti ini, sensasi pijatannya masih terlalu nikmat. Bisa-bisa aku orgasme lebih dulu.

Tidak ingin itu terjadi, maka kualihkan perhatianku pada kedua payudaranya.

**Sasuke End POV**

Sasuke meneggelamkan wajahnya pada pertengahan kedua payudara Hinata. Seketika aroma lavender yang tadinya samar, kini menguak memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"SShhhhh.." Hinata mendesis ketika Sasuke menghisap puncuk payudara kananya, sementara tangan kirinya sibuk memilin –milin puting payudara kirinya.

Setelah puas, Kini payudara kiri Hinata menjadi sasarannya. Menghisapnya seraya menggerakkan nipple kemerahan itu dengan lidahnya.

Hal itu sukses membuat Hinata mendesah tak tertahankan "SShh…..ssshh….aaah…"

Tidak hanya sampai disitu, Sasuke beralih pada perpotongan leher Hinata. Digigitnya kecil-kecil kulit pucat itu, membuat beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Deretan gigi putihnya sesekali pula meninggalkan jejak bekas gigitan.

Sasuke meyakini kalau itu bukan kissmark, kegiatan ini dilakukannya hanya untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya yang hampir-hampir saja orgasme karena penisnya terhimpit kuat-kuat oleh kemaluan Hinata.

Sasuke terus menjilati serta menggigit permukaan leher dan dada Hinata. Cukup basah disitu oleh saliva miliknya. Kedua tangannya kembali sibuk memilin –milin daging kecil kemerahan dipuncuk payudara istrinya.

"Kau membuatku kesulitan,..kau harus menerima balasanku.." Sasuke berbisik ditelinga Hime seraya menggigit dan menjilatnya.

"kau menyakitiku…" Hinata ikut berbisik, matanya sembab berkaca-kaca.

"itu resikomu…, bukan aku yang menanggungnya"

" Apa tadi kau merenggut kesucianku,….hiks..hiks…makanya aku berdarah ? " Hinata bertanya dengan lugunya.

"kalau iya kenapa ? apa kau keberatan ? "

Hinata mengagguk "itu sakit sekali….kau melukaiku,..kau jahat….hiks..hiks..hiks"Hinata berbicara lirih sambil sesengukan.

"Itu bukan urusanku" Sasuke menjawab datar. Walaupun batin Sasuke juga meng-iyakan penuturan gadis itu. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang kesakitan, Sasuke'pun demikian. Lorong kenikmatan Hinata mencenkram Kuat-kuat batangnya.

"rasakan ini…" Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mulai menggerakkan Penisnya di dalam sana.

"Haaaghhn Sasuke~ "

Sasuke memulai gerakan maju mundur dengan sangat hati-hati. Awalnya dengan tempo pelan.

'uuhhhg..' sempit, aku tidak punya ruang untuk bergerak' batinnya.

Hinata memekik keras ketika Sasuke semakin mempercepat tempo genjotanya.

"aaagghhh…..hhhnn..! "

"Apa kau pikir misi ini akan berhasil jika aku tidak melakukan ini bodoh….!"

"Apa kau pikir kau bisa hamil jika aku tidak menidurimu, hm ?... dasar perempuan bodoh.! Mau tidak mau, suka tidak suka, kau harus rela menerima ini…! "

"hentikaaan Sasuke…. Aghh..aagghh..~~"

"Kau mau yang lebih enak ?"

Sesaat kemudian Sasuke menarik keluar batang penisnya, membuat Hinata sedikit bernafas lega. Tapi pikiran itu segera sirna, ketika terdengar bunyi 'plaaakk…!'

Diiringi dengan teriakan histeris Hinata "AAAGGGHHHRRR IITTAAAII…!" Sasuke menghantam masuk penisnya dengan keras dan kecepatan penuh.

Plaakk…! Dia mengulaginya lagi.

"Bagaimana ? enak bukan ?"

Plaak…! Plak..! plak..' kulit mereka bergesekan akibat sentakan –sentakan yang dibuat Sasuke.

"Nikmati ini jalang..!" Plak..! plak..! plak!

Hinata menutup kedua matanya, menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Meresapi rasa perih yang menjalar di area kemaluannya. Suara itu menggema seisi ruangan, batin Hinata pilu mendengarnya.

'Plak..! plak..! plak..' Sasuke melakukan tempo gerakan yang sangat cepat dengan hentakan yang sangat kuat. Pinggulnya bergoyang maju mundur menghantam kemaluan Hinata.

Gesekan celana Chuninnya pada permukaan kulit Hinata menciptakan rasa perih luar biasa. Hinata yakin Vaginanya pasti _lecet_.

Ditengah – tengah hentakannya, Sesekali Sasuke meremas buah dadanya. Sementara dibawah sana, beberapa kali bulu-bulu kasar di area pangkal penisnya bersentuhan dengan klitoris Hinata. Awalnya itu geli, tapi lama kelamaan sensasinya jadi berbeda.

Hinata palig sensitive di area klitorisnya, dan Sasuke paham betul itu. Dia sengaja menggesekkan bulu-bulu kasarnya pada kelentit sebesar biji kacang milik istrinya.

Remasan pada payudaranya, klitorisnya yang seperti tergelitik dan ditekan-tekan, lubangnya yang ditusuk benda keras berdiameter besar. _Lama - kelamaan_ Hime Hyuuga itu sudah mulai terbiasa.

Sensasi ini pernah Dia rasakan sebelumnya. Minggu lalu, ketika Sasuke memasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam lubang vaginanya. Tidak, sensasi yang ini sedikit berbeda. Benda yang memenuhi lorongnya kali ini jauh lebih besar dan lebih keras. 3 kali lipat dari jari-jari yang waktu itu.

Dinding vaginanya terus digesek-gesek oleh penis Sasuke. Lima menit yang lalu Dia merasakan perih luar biasa, tapi sekarang Hinata'pun terbuai. Dia malu mengatakan kalau ini memang enak seperti penuturan Sasuke sebelumnya.

Hinata bisa merasakan penis itu bergerak cepat. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika Dia tidak merontah lagi akibat suara 'plaak' yang dihasilkan oleh keduanya.

Bunyinya terdengar jelas. Sasuke yang menyeringai jahat, dari sorotan matanya seolah-olah berkata 'kau menikmatinya jalang'. Mati-matian Hinata agar suaranya tidak lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

Rasa perih itu memang masih terasa. Namun jika dipadukan dari gesekan-gesekan yang diciptakan oleh gerakan Sasuke, membuat suatu kombinasi yang memabukkan. Apalagi dengan Lihai kedua tangan Sasuke memilin-milin puting payudaranya. Rasanya sakit tapi nikmat.

"Haagn..hhmmhhnn.. Sass..sshhu..keee agh…agh…~~"

"kenapa, kau tidak tahan ? "Nafas Sasuke memburu di sela-sela kalimatnya.

Cukup lama Sasuke melakukan gerakan itu, hingga bunyi hentakan yang menggema diruangan kini diselingi dengan bunyi seperti becek.'Cluk….! Clek..cleek… cluk…'

Penisnya kini semakin mudah melakukan gerakan keluar masuk, cairan lumer pra orgasme Hinata sudah keluar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kau menikmatinya, Tsk,..dasar pelacur..! "

'cluk…cleek..blep… …plak..plak…cluk….'

Pipi Hinata tiga kali lipat lebih merona, malu karena Sasuke menyadarinya. Kini Dia tidak lagi menangis, tapi mendesah tidak karuan. Desahan demi desahan kenikmatan begitu saja lolos dari bibirnya yang basah karena digigit terus.

Tubuhnya yang pucat kini mengkilat oleh keringat. Putingnya menegang, Payudaranya terhempas tak beraturan mengikuti tempo genjotan Sasuke. Sesekali Sasuke menangkapnya kemudian meremasnya kaut-kuat.

Uchiha Sasuke terus melenguh menahan nikmat. Hidungnya memerah, rambutnya basah oleh peluhnnya sendiri. Di dadanya yang bidang timbul bercak-bercak merah seperti gigitan serangga. Sasuke paham betul kondisinya, Dia memang selalu seperti itu ketika sedang bernafsu.

Nafsunya membucah, Libidonya ada pada taraf yang paling tinggi. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur semakin cepat dari menit ke menit, Gerakan-gerakan yang dilakukannya cukup menguras tenaganya. Cuaca dingin tidak berpengaruh kali ini.

Gerakan maju mundur dari hentakan pinggul Sasuke menciptakan melodi berulang yang sangat erotis, Hinata tidak mengerang kesakitan lagi. Dia tahu gadis ini menikmati permainannya.

Tidak seorang wanita pun tidak mengakui kehebatan Sasuke ketika sedang bercinta. Dia paling ahli dalam urusan surga dunia. 'Jika di beri sekali, maka kau pasti minta yang kedua kali'.

Wanita berambut Indigo yang mendesahkan namanya ini'pun juga demikian, walaupun awalnya merontah, lama kelamaan dia juga menikamatinya.

"Sasuke..Sasuke..Sasuke~~…"… Desahan Hinata terdengar manja di telinganya.

"A-Ada…y-yang akan K-keluaar.."

Sasuke tersenyum melecehkan, 'plaakk..cluk..plak..clek..clek..plaaak..' Dia tidak mengurangi tempo genjotannya.

Sesaat tubuh Hinata menegang. Pinggulnya bergoyang tak beraturan, kakinya bergesek-gesek liar pada paha Sasuke. Sesuatu akan keluar dari dalam vaginanya.

"aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhggg" Desahnya panjang.

Sensasi paling nikmat kini menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubunya. Sensasi 100 kali lipat lebih nikmat dibandingkan Sasuke memasukkan jarinya waktu itu.

Croot..croot…croot…

Hinata orgasme. Cairan lendirnya cukup banyak memenuhi vagina miliknya dan penis Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke ? dia belum merasakan apa-apa, ini masih terlalu dini baginya untuk Orgasme.

CLUp..clup..CLEEK…PLAK..PLAK…bunyi itu semakin keras, Sasuke tidka mengurangi tempo permainannya.

Tubuh Hinata lemas, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Matanya yang sayu semakin menambah guncangan nafsu membara Sasuke.

Dengan penis yang masih tertancap, Sasuke membalik tubuh Hinata menjadi tertelungkup. Dia mengangkat pinggul istrinya, membuat bokong Hinata sejajar dengan pinggangnya.

Sasuke memulai gerakan maju mundurnya kembali. Kali ini tusukan demi tusukan yang dihasilkannya jauh lebih dalam. _Well, _Posisi Doggy Style memang menjadi posisi andalan Sasuke. Dengan pose ini, kenikmatan yang dirasakannya bisa dua kali lipat. Akses penisnya jauh lebih dalam dengan gaya Doggy Style.

Hinata yang tadinya kelelahan, kini malah kembali mendesah menyeimbangi tarikan nafas berat Sasuke yang menahan nafsu.

Payudaranya bergelantungan disana. Karena payudara Hinata besar, ketika bergantung seperti itu bentuknya jadi kelihatan lebih panjang. Untuk ukuran ini, Hinata masih menyaingi ino dan Sakura. Diantara ketiganya, Hinata lah yang memiliki payudara paling montok.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakannya. Segera diraihnya payudara itu, diremasnya dengan kasar kemudian mengempasnya beberapa kali.

Puas dengan payudaranya, kini anus Hinata menjadi sasarannya. Sasuke menggosokkan kedua jari nya pada cairan lumer disela-sela paha Hinata. Merasa sudah cukup licin, segera dimasukkan jari-jarinya kedalam anus berwarna kemerahan itu.

"AAHHHHGG…Sasuke.~~~ sakiiitt~~ "

Sasuke mengocok jarinya dengan tempo yang cepat, secepat genjotannya pada lubang vagina kemerahan milikn Hinata.

"ah.. ..ah…hhmmnnnhh hhaaa ah, ah, ah… heemmhh..haannnmm..huummmmhh~~~~"

Mendapati perlakukan seperti itu, Hinata sudah tidak tahan lagi. Kedua lubangnya kini di invasi oleh Sasuke. Basah, itu yang dirasakannya.

Penis sasuke besar dan keras, jari-jarinya keluar masuk di anusnya, Pinggul Hinata bergoyang mengikuti irama Sasuke, sisi pangkal pahanya dipenuhi oleh lendir kuning, beberapa menetes di tatami. 'oooogghhhh' Enak luar biasa.

tidak dipungkirinya, kedua lubang itu terasa sakit. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata mendefinisikan rasa sakit itu menjadi sesuatu yang sangat nikmat.

Nikmat yang tak tertahankan. Inikah yang dimaksud oleh Karin ?, jika memang benar demikian, Hinata meng iyakan kata-kata Karin waktu itu.

Dia akan mencapai orgasme keduanya.

"oooooooooggggghhhhhh…."

Croot..crooot…crooot,… crooot…kali ini lebih banyak dibandingkan orgasme pertamanya tadi.

"S-sasuke hagh..hagh…hagh…."

Sasuke tidak menggubris, Dia malah membuka _koshihimo yang mengikat kedua tangan Hinata. _

Tanpa bermaksud untuk melepaskannya pergi, kini Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang terkulai lemas.

Didudukkannya Hinata diatas pangkuannya. Kini wajah Sasuke tepat didepan punggung Hinata. Rambut Lavender istrinya membuat sensasi menggelitik di area wajahnya. Kedua tangannya melingkar diperut istrinya, antisipasi kalau-kalau Hinata terjatuh dan menghantam Tatami, Percayalah tubuh Hinata kini lemah tak berdaya.

Sasuke kembali memulai aksinya, penisnya yang masih tegang kembali menusuk Vagina Hinata yang telah orgasme dua kali. Rahim Hinata terus disodoknya didalam sana.

"Lebih kencang.." perintahnya

Hinata mengoyangkan pinggulnya naik turun mengikuti panduan Sasuke.

Plak..plak….knuk..knuk..clek..clek… bunyi itu kembali dihasilkan vaginanya.

Tangan Sasuke yang bebas bergerak kini kembali memutar-mutar biji putingnya.

"Aku lelah Sasuke…." Hinata hampir saja jatuh kedepan dengan sasaran wajah menghantam Tatami, ketika dengan sigapnya Sasuke menangkap tubuh mungil istrinya. Ini masih belum berakhir, Hinata tidak boleh pingsan sekarang.

"HHmmnnhhhhh…..hhmmnnnnnn Sashhsshuu keee~~~ hmmnnnhhh~~ " Desahnya untuk yang ke seribu kalinya.

"ohg..oh….ogh…"

Gerakan pinggul Hinata yang dipandu Sasuke semakin cepat. Tidak perduli apakah si Gadis Hyuuga sudah kelelahan atau tidak, tempo gerakannya tidak berubah.

Puas dengan gerakan naik turun, kini Sasuke memandu hinata membuat gerakan memutar. Cukup lama dengan gerakan itu, sebelum akhirnya kembali ke tempo maju mundur. Begitu seterusnya kegiatan mereka selama bermenit-menit lamanya.

"UUghhhh..ugHh.."kali ini Sasuke yang mendesah. Nafasnya memburu, Dia pun akan mencapai orgasme.

'Dengan posisi ini, semprotan spermaku tidak akan efektif, pasti akan merembes' batinnya. Sasarannya adalah rahim gadis itu, bukan semata-mata hanya kenikmatan seperti yang selama ini sering dilakukannya.

Segera dibaringkannya Hinata seperti posisi awal mereka. Diangkatnya pinggul Hinata tanpa mengurangi tempo gerakannya, ini bertujuan agar spermanya tidak terlalu banyak merembes keluar.

"OOOOOOOGGGHHHH…HHHMMMMMNNNNN aah..ah.. Sasukeee"

" Hinata merasakan penis Sasuke berdenyut hebat. Spontan itu memicu dirnya untuk orgasme lagi.

"S-sasukeee…apa itu ? …kenapa dia semakin besar ? ogghnnnnn ooghh.~~~ "

"AAAGGHH..uuGGhhh.. " Sasuke melenguh nikmat. Beberapa detik lagi dia akan menyemburkan cairannya.

"Sssh… kkee….ahg..agh…..a-aku kheee lhhuuuuaarr~~~"

Hinata orgasme yang ketiga kalinya ketika terdengar bunyi….

PLAAAK….! BLEESSS…! Sekali hentakan kuat menghantam rahimnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Vagina Hinata.

Croot…croot…crooot..crooot..crooot..croot..crooot

Semburan air mani Sasuke memenuhi lubang Hinata. "UUuuuggggghhhh…"Dia melenguh panjang menahan nikmat. Sungguh benar-benar nikmat. Dia yakin gadis itupun merasaka hal yang sama.

Cairan mereka bersatu, memenuhi rahim Hinata. Dibawah sana, Sasuke belum mencabut penisnya, masih mencoba mencari kenikmatan yang masih tersisa.

Croot..croot..croot…croot…Sisa-sisa spermanya masih menyembur membanjiri vagina itu.

"aagghhhh…" Hinata kembali mendesah merasakan cairan hangat yang kembali datang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke mencabut penisnya. Berbeda dengan tadi, penis itu sudah tidak mencuat lagi. Dia 'tertidur' setelah amukan panjangnya.

Seiring dengan batang Sasuke yang dicabut keluar, Cairan kental membanjiri paha Hinata dan celana Chunin Sasuke. Dengan mata lelahnya, Hinata bisa melihat dengan jelas batang Penis yang diameternya melebihi ukuran normal itu.

Penis itu panjang dan mengkilat, Kepalanya berwarna merah, dengan kantung dan batang berwarna coklat. Bulu-bulu kasar setia menghiasi pangkal batangnya. Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa benda itu baru saja memasukinya. Benda itu sangat besar pikirnya, pantas saja terasa sakit dan perih.

Tatami disekitar paha Hinata basah oleh cairan keduanya. Tubuhnya terkuali lemas. dengan posisi melintang. Nafasnya tidak beraturan mulutnya membuka, mencoba mencari udara.

Lelah, itu yang dirasakannya. Lelah yang dirasakannya kali ini setara dengan lelah ketika berlatih Ninjutsu selama tujuh hari tiga malam dengan adik dan kakak sepupunya dulu.

Kakinya serasa lemas, rambutnya kusut, peluh membanjiri tubuh mungilnya, vaginanya sakit…lubangnya seperti sobek, disekitar payudara dan area lehernya ada bercak kemerahan dan bekas gigitan . Pipi chubby nya lebam akibat pukulan Sasuke, sudut bibirnya berwarna ungu, ada cairan kental membanjiri sela-sela pahanya. _Yeap_., itu adalah dampak seks kasar yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Si mata Sharingan.

Sasuke bangkit berdiri, kembali memasukkan penisnya ke dalam celana chuninya. Dipandanginya tubuh molek yang tergeletak tak berdaya akibat perbuatannya. Matanya yang tajam menatap tubuh telanjang Hinata, mata itu tanpa ekspresi.

Nafasnya sudah kembali normal, beberapa tetesan peluh dibiarkan lolos jatuh dari dahi putihnya. Tubuhnya berkilau karena keringatnya sendiri, bercak-berak merah di dadanya sudah mulai menghilang. Uchiha sungguh-sungguh seksi ketika sedang bertelanjang dada.

Sesaat mata mereka saling bertemu, Onyx bertemu Lavender. Mata putih Hinata sayu…ada kesan terluka dari tatapan itu. Sasuke membuang wajahnya kesamping, tidak ingin memandang lama-lama tubuh menyedihkan itu.

Dipungutinya rompi dan kaos Chunin yang tergelatak sembarangan, dipakainya kedua benda itu.

Hinata memejamkan matanya ketika terdengar pintu Fusuma yang digeser. Sasuke keluar dari kamar tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Beberapa cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk mata Hime Hyuuga. Ia menagis tanpa suara. Ini adalah tangis kepedihan dari lubuk hatinya.

Kegiatan yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan Sasuke, bukan hanya membuatnya malu, tapi juga sakit lahir dan batin.

'kenapa sasuke menyakitinya ? '

'kenapa dia melakkan seks dengan cara yang kasar seperti itu pada hinata ? '

'kenapa sasuke tidak ingin mendengarkan penjelasan Hinata dan melakuakan ini dengan cara baik –baik ? '

'kenapa ? ….. '

Pertanyan –pertanyaan itu berputar dikepala peningnya.

"hiks…hiks…hikkkssss…" Akhirnya suara tangisnya terdengar.

"Hiks…hiks..hiks…hiksss…hiks…" Hinata terus terisak.

Sekarang yang diinginkannya adalah pergi. Dia ingin sekali pergi meninggalkan rumah ini dan kembali ke rumahnya.

Drumahnya, tidak perlu ada yang memaksanya, orang-orang tidak berkata kasar padanya, tidak ada yang menyakitinya, tidak ada yang melecehkanya. Walaupun Ayah dan kakak sepupunya terkesan cuek _toh,_ mereka tidak pernah memukuli Hinata.

Semua itu hanya Sasuke seorang pelakunya. Dia betul-betul ingin lari dari rumah ini, ingin lari dari laki-laki itu. Sekarang juga…

Namun ketika Dia mencoba untuk berdiri, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Kakinya lemas, tubuhnya seperti tidak bertulang.

'apa ini efek dari bercinta dengan Sasuke ?' pikirnya

Tubuhnya amat sulit untuk digerakkan. Hinata semakin terisak, Dia benar-benar tidak berdaya sekarang. Sasuke bukan saja merenggut 'harta' paling berharga miliknya, tetapi Sasuke juga mengambil jiwanya,..tenaganya…semangatnya…kekuatannya,..harg a dirinya..kehormatannya…semuanya hilang.

Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa sekarang, semuanya sudah hilang. Hinata seharusnya sadar dari awal, Semuanya sudah pergi semenjak Dia menyetujui pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

* * *

Malam hari sekitar pukul 23.00, tidak banyak aktifitas yang bisa dilakukan pada tengah malam bersalju. Pusat keramaian, jalan utama dan lorong-lorong desa Konoha nampak sepi tanpa penduduk.

Mereka sudah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing sejak beberapa jam yang lalu. Ini musim salju dengan cuaca beku, tidak ada yang beraktifitas tengah malam dengan cuaca se ekstrim ini.

Kalaupun ada, itu pasti hanya para Shinobi._ Well…_Shinobi yang mendapatkan tugas jaga untuk memantau keamanan Desa.

Ini hanya tugas rutin, tidak ada yang serius. Hokage ke-5 menerapkan aturan itu semenjak penyerangan Pain beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dia tidak ingin _kecolongan _lagi, paling tidak mereka harus bersiaga jika musuh menyerang. Ini hanya untuk menghindari kemungkinan yang paling terburuk.

Untuk beberapa Shinobi, beraktifitas dimalam hari bukan hanya sebatas berkeliling desa dan memantau _kalau-kalau_ ada gerakan mencurigakan. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang melakukan aktifitas satu dan yang lainnya.

Misalnya seperti Sai, si mantan anggota Anbu Nee dan Ino Yamanaka kekasihnya. Baiklah, mereka memang sedang tidak mendapatkan tugas jaga atau lembur membantu pekerjaan Shizune Senpai dikantor hokage, Sai dan Ino hanya di perpustakaan meneliti beberapa buku menyangkut misi mereka di esok hari.

Ninja yang akan menjadi sasaran misi mereka adalah Ninja level menengah dari perbatasan Desa Hujan. Konohagakure cukup berpengalaman menghadari Shinobi dari desa kecil itu, salah satunya adalah pemimpi Akatsuki, Pain.

Buku-buku yang sedang ditekuni Sai dan Ino adalah buku laporan misi mengenai manusia si tindik. Ada kecurigaan, Shinobi yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya memiliki kesaman dengan jutsu-jutsu milik Pain.

Untuk mengantisipasi itu, mereka harus mempelajarinya terlebih dahulu. Seharusnya ada ada Choji _disitu_, salah satu partner tim mereka dalam misi kali ini. Pria gempal itu sudah pulang sejak pukul 19.00 dengan alasan Okaasan-nya mengharuskan Dia ada di rumah dibawah pukul 20.00 malam.

Yosh, tinggallah sekarang Sai dan Ino berdua di perpustakaan Konoha yang besarnya melebihi kantor Hokage. Jika saja ini siang hari dan perpustakaan ramai dikunjungi para maniak-maniak buku, Sai dan Ino yang berada di balik lemari –lemari tinggi pasti luput dari penglihatan mereka.

Perpustakaan ini masih terlalu besar bagi orang-orang untuk menyadari apa yang dilakukan oleh keduanya. Apalagi sekarang, Keadaan perpustakaan yang kosong membuat sepasang kekasih itu semakin bebas melakukan aksinya.

Ino menggelinjang pelan, sesekali meremas rambut hitam kelam milik Sai yang sedari tadi setia menginvasi _eerr.._liang vaginanya.

Keduanya polos tanpa busana, cuaca dingin tidak berpengaruh. Sungguh Ino sangat menikmati perbuatan Sai pada daerah pribadinya.

Awalnya ini diluar rencana, Yamanaka Ino tidak akan mau melayani keinginan kekasihnya itu ketika sedang bekerja. Apalagi ini bukan di Apartemen Sai, bagaimana jika ada yang memergoki mereka ?...Ada yang bisa mendeskripsikan cerita selanjutnya mengenai kemarahan membuncah dari Inoichi ?... Sai pasti mati.

Baiklah, lupakan itu. Sekarang mereka hanya berdua tanpa orang lain. Desa sudah tidur, tidak mungkin ada orang yang datang ke perpustakaan di tengah malam buta seperti ini. Sai dan Ino bebas melakukan apa saja.

"Aku membersihkan seluruh cairannya …" Sai berbisik mesra di telinga Ino seraya mengigit – gigit cupingnya.

"Lalu bagaimana ? "

"Seperti biasa, aku suka…itu enak" Mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sai menjilat nakal bibirnya dihadapan Ino.

"Bukan, maksudku data-datanya…"

"Sudah beres,…kita dapat semuanya. Besok pagi kita berangkat"

"Kalau begitu kita pulang sekarang, Aku khawatir Okasan mencariku~~" kata Ino manja

"Tapi aku belum puas,.." Sai mempermaikan puncuk payudara Ino dengan telunjuknya. Wajahnya polos seperti anak kecil yang sedang merajuk.

"Kau boleh pulang asalkan pulang ke Apartemenku….layani aku sampai aku puas "

"Tidak Sai,…Otousan sedang dirumah. AKu tidak mungkin beralasan terus….Okaasan pasti curiga"

"Kalau begitu layani aku disini…beri aku sekali lagi,..dan aku janji kau boleh pulang "

Ino berfikir sejenak, 'sekali lagi ? Sai bahkan sudah Orgasme 2 kali, dan Dia masih minta lagi ? ' Batin ino.

"Apa kau tega membiarkannya berakhir dikamar mandi ? "Sai mengarahkan tangan Ino menuju kejantanannya.

Ino terkikik akan penuturan Sai, itu terdengar lucu ditelinganya. Kekasihnya seperti memiliki dua kepribadian ganda. Dihadapannya, Sai bisa menjadi manja,…nakal,…lucu,…dan berbagai macam ekpresi lainnya.

Sangat berbeda dengan kesehariannya yang lebih banyak Diam. Dihadapan rekan-rekan Ninjanya Sai menjadi salah satu yang paling tidak banyak bicara, setelah Sasuke dan Neji tentunya.

"Ino kumohon jangan tertawa, kau sering meninggalkanku berminggu-minggu tanpa seks. Apa kau tega kali ini membiarkanku berakhir di kamar mandi ditemani kertas tissue itu lagi dan lagi…" Kali ini kata-kata Sai sedikit memaksa.

Bagi Ino, tidak ada kata 'tidak' untuk Sai. Putri sulung Yamanaka itu pasti selalu mengabulkan keinginan kekasih tampannya.

Karena harus melaksanakan misi dengan Tim-8, beberapa kali Ino meninggalkan Sai tanpa memberitahunya terlebih dahulu. Bagi Sai itu sama saja dengan meninggalkanya, paling tidak 'beri' Dia pada malam harinya sehingga Dia tidak perlu merasa kecewa dan menahan hasratnya seperti pria lapar yang betahun-tahun tanpa cinta.

"Baiklah…tapi hanya sekali saja" Ino mulai memainkan jemarinya pada kantung penis si rambut kelam.

Sai tersenyum, Segera dipandunya tubuh seksi kekasihnya. Dia mengambil posisi berbaring dengan ino yang duduk diatas selangkangannya. Woman on Top, bukan posisi andalan keduanya, tapi malam ini Sai membiarkan Ino menguasai tubuhnya.

Merasa sudah cukup nyaman, Ino memasukkan kejantanan milik Sai yang berdiri utuh ke dalam lubang vaginanya. Awalnya sedikit sulit berhubung diameter batang itu yang terlalu besar, namun Ino sudah berpengalaman menghadapi Penis besar kekasihnya.

Setelah itu masuk semuanya, tanpa perlu panduan lagi segera saja si gadis blonde melakukan gerakan naik turun.

"Hhhuuuuuufttt…" Dia melenguh kala merasakan benda tumpul yang bergerak di area bawahnya.

"Uugggghhh…ooogghh…lakukan lebih kencang sayang.." perintah Sai

Ino mengikuti permintaan kekasihnya, gerakan naik turunya semakin cepat. Kedua bukit kembarnya yang dipenuhi kissmark itu ikut bergoyang terhempas naik turun mengikuti tempo gerakan pinggulnya.

Sai memuji kekasihnya dengan kata-kata kotor, tangannya yang bebas mulai memegangi klitoris Ino. Walaupun si pirang terus bergerak, tidak menjadi masalah bagi Sai untuk mempermainkan jarinya pada daging kecil kemerahan itu.

"Bitch,..kau milikku.."

Kata-kata ini dianggap Ino sebagai pujian. Awalnya Dia kesal, tapi _lama-kelamaan_ Ino sudah mulai terbiasa. Itu hanya ungkapan pujian nakal dari Sai untuknya.

"eeeeeggrrhh..S-sai….A—apa..AAAghh….aagh..aghh.." Ino merasa lubang anusnya seperti diterjang oleh sesuatu yang sangat panjang. Itu adalah Bunshin milik Sai.

Kini kedua lubanngnya dikuasai oleh Kekasihnya. Ino tidak bisa berbuat banyak selain mengerang dan mendesah. Terkadang gerakannya maju mundur, terkadang pula memutar. Dia betul-betul pasrah.

Dia menoleh kesamping ketika sesuatu menampar-nampar pelan pipi mulusnya

"Kau curang,,…"bibirnya mengerucut, terlihat lucu dimata Sai.

"Jangan lupakan Aku…."Bunshin ketiga milik Sai menggosok-gososkkan penisnya ke wajah Ino. Dengan tersenyum manja, Si Blonde mengarahkan batang penis itu kedalam rongga mulutnya. Ino menghisap dan menyedot-nyedot penis besar milik Sai layaknya seperti permen lolipop.

"UUgghhh,…."Bunshin Sai melenguh nikmat kala Ino memutar-mutar lidahnya di ujung kepala penisnya.

"Apa aku harus membuat Bushin yang ke tiga ? "

"Sai…~~! " Ino memprotes manja.

Oke. Kita tinggalkan kedua pasangan Shinobi Hyper ini, beralih pada sudut daerah Konoha sebelah utara…Kompleks Apartemen para Anbu Nee.

Karin, dengan seragam lengkap ala Anbu berjalan gontai menuju pintu Apartemennya. Gadis itu terlihat lelah, Dia baru saja kembali Ke Konoha beberapa menit yang lalu.

Tentunya bukan melewati gerbang utama, Anbu Nee adalah pasukan khusus yang bekerja atas perintah Shinobi. Misi mereka selalu rahasia, mereka pergi dan kembali juga harus dalam keadaan rahasia. Mereka punya jalur tersendiri untuk datang dan pergi ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Jika para Shinobi melaksanakan suatu misi, bisa dipastikan 99 % diarea misi itu ada Anbu yang mengintai pergerakan Shinobi. Tugas Anbu adalah memantau misi yang dikerjakan Shinobi, namun untuk beberapa kasus, Anbu bertugas melaporkan setiap kejadian jika terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Tidak jarang mereka ikut menyerang dan membantu para Shinobi jika dalam keadaaan terdesak, namun pada dasarnya tugas mereka hanya memata-matai.

'ceklek' Karin membuka pintu apartemennya. Lampu Ia nyalakan seraya kembali menutup pintu bernomor 649 itu.

Tanpa perlu berlama-lama, Segera Karin memasuki kamarnya. Setelah menanggalkan segala perlengkapan Ninjanya, Dia segera memasuki kamar mandi seraya merendamkan dirinya pada Bathub air hangat.

Baru Saja Dia akan melangkahkan kakinya pada Kamar mandi disana, tiba-tiba seseorang menangkap pinggangnya seraya memeluknya dengan kasar.

Si maroon memekik dan merontah berusaha lepas dari kungkungan lengan besar yang melilit tubuhnya.

'Kenapa Aku tidak merasakan aura chakra ini tadi?' Karin membatin.

"Kau lama s'kali…aku menunggumu sejak sore…." Seketika Dia berhenti merontah kala mendengar suara berat yang dia tahu betul siapa pemiliknya.

Tangan besar itu memutar tubuhnya sehingga posisi mereka kini saling berhadapan.

"Sasuke~~ " Karin merengut manja sembari memeluk pria jangkung dihadapannya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Aku rindu padamu….~~ kupikir kau tidak akan pernah datang mengunjungiku lagi..." Dia semakin mempererat pelukannya, menghirup aroma tubuh pria yang diyakininya sebagai kekasihnya.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukan itu, Karin memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Kenapa ? kau tidak suka ? "

"…"Tidak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

Pria bermata onyx itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa ekspresi. Gadis dihadapan Sasuke kali ini adalah salah satu nakamanya. Paling tidak Ia mengenal cukup baik si wanita maroon.

Gadis ini selalu ada jika Sasuke membutuhkannya. Ketika Sasuke tenggelam dalam permasalahan rumitnya, Karin paling _tahu_ bagaimana membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

_Well,.._ bisa dibilang gadis ini adalah pelampiasan seks Sasuke. Gadis pertama yang diajaknya melakukan hubungan badan di usianya yang ke 18 tahun adalah Karin. Kala itu Karin tidak menolak, malah Dia merasa senang ketika Sasuke meminta 'itu' kepadanya.

Bukan_ apa-apa,_ Karin memiliki gen yang unik. Jika Yamato taicho memiliki sel Hokage pertama dengan elemen kayunya, Karin mempunyai sel –sel nutrisi tumbuh-tumbuhan didalam setiap aliran darahnya.

Sel itu bisa menambah tenaga dan energy bagi siapa saja yang mengkonsumsinya. Sel tubuh Karin dapat menutrisi Chakra menjadi berlipat-lipat kekuatannya. Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kala itu. Menyerap sari-sari chakra yang ada dalam diri gadis ini menjadi salah satu kegemarannya.

Tidak banyak yang _tahu_ mengenai kelangkaan yang dimiliki si rambut maroon, bahkan Hokage kelima'pun tidak mengetahui banyak. Tsunade hanya _tahu_ bahwa gadis ini mempunyai Jutsu transfer chakra yang sangat unik, hanya dengan menyentuh targetnya tanpa mengeluarkan Chakra nyata. Dia tidak mengetahui kalau Chakra milik Karin bisa meregenerasi Chakra bagi siapa saja yang menyerapnya.

Sel-sel tubuh milik Karin akan menjadi energy jika dia mengaktifkan Jutsu transfernya. Sebaliknya jika Dia tidak mengaktifkan Jutsu itu, sel-sel tubuhnya yang 70% mengandung air dan klorofil, bisa menjadi racun yang sangat mematikan. Betul-betul sel yang langka.

Semasa menjadi Nuke Nin, Sasuke tidak perlu khawatir terluka akibat pertempuran. Karin selalu ada disana untuk menambah tenaganya, apalagi sel-sel itu bisa menyembuhkan luka dan racun. Pertarungannya dengan sang guru Orochimaru dan Deidara si anggota Akatsuki menjadi buktinya. Jika tanpa Karin, Sasuke pasti sekarat.

Ketika sedang bercinta dengan Karin, saat itu adalah dimana Sasuke menyerap segala energy yang ada pada tubuh gadis itu. Kegiatan bercinta mereka bisa berlangsung selama sehari semalam tanpa henti. Karin yang notabene mencintai Sasuke 'pun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan istimewa untuk mendapatkan tubuh sang Uchiha yang banyak di idam-idamkan para Kunoichi.

Komplit bukan ? sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Atau bisa dibilang 'memanfaatkan' di pihak Sasuke dan 'memuaskan' di pihak Karin. Bercinta dengan Karin adalah hobinya, itu tidak bisa dipungkiri oleh si rambut raven. Gadis ini dibutuhkannya untuk kekuatan Chakra dan kepuasan seks, tidak lebih.

Karin tidak merontah kala Sasuke membuka secara paksa sisa pakaian yang tersisa di tubuh semampainya. Tubuh langsing Karin yang tanpa busana dipandangi Sasuke dengan bernafsunya.

"Ahhhhggghhh Sasukee~~~ " Karin mendesah ketika Sasuke dengan liarnya menjilati tubuhnya seperti eskrim.

"berikan aku Chakramu…..beri aku energi " Sasuke berbisik seraya menggigit-gigit tubuh kuning langsat dihadapannya.

"Lakukan….lakukan sesukamu sayang..aku milikmu…aaahhggg, agh….agh…" Tangan Karin mulai sibuk membuka seragam Chunin laki-laki bernafsu yang sedari tadi aktif menyerap aura chakranya.

Kegiatan seperti ini sudah berlangsung cukup lama. Bahkan setelah lepas dari tahanan, keduanya kembali bertemu dan selalu mengulangi 'aktifitas panas' mereka. Aktifitas ini bisa berlangsung hingga beberapa ronde.

Sasuke begitu kuat untuk urusan seks, Karin tahu itu. Walaupun lelah Dia selalu menuruti kemauan Sasuke, baginya perintah Sasuke sesuatu yang sangat pantang untuk dilanggarnya.

"HHmmmmppphmm…." Karin hampir kehabisan pasokan oksigen saat Sasuke menginvasi bibir seksi miliknya. Saliva Sasuke dan salivanya bersatu, beberapa ada yang menganak sungai di sudut-sudut bibir keduanya.

Lidah Sasuke bermain di dalam rongga mulutnya, tidak peduli apakah gadis dalam rangkulannya ini kehabisan nafas, Sasuke terus mengajak lidah Karin bertarung dengan liarnya. Bunyi decapan lidah dan erangan-erangan keduanya menggema diruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Resapilah energiku sepuasmu…..seraplah,..Aku milikmu sayang.." Karin mendesah di sela-sela ciuman ganas Sasuke.

"Ooooooaaagghhhhhhh….Shhhaa Shhu..khhee~~"

Si gadis maroon mendesah panjang ketika tangannya masih sibuk membuka celana chunin Sasuke. Bagaimana tidak ?, _alih-alih_ melepaskan ciuman ganas dari bibir seksi milik Karin, kini sasuke menusuk 'lubang' dibawah sana dengan kasarnya.

Karin betul-betul tidak siap, Dia hanya bisa pasrah ketika tiga jemari Sasuke mengocok liar daerah pribadinya yang sedari tadi sudah basah akibat rangsangan-rangsangan dari si rambut raven.

Tidak seperti milik Hinata, lubang milik Karin jauh lebih lebar. Sasuke bisa merasakan perbedaanya. Wajar saja, gadis ini sudah 'dipakainya' sejak umurnya masih 18 tahun.

Kala itu, Sasuke meyakini gadis ini berbohong dengan mengatakan 'itu' yang pertama kalinya Dia bercinta dengan seorang pria. Setelah merasakan sensasi keperawanan milik istrinya, kini Sasuke tahu perbedaannya. Jadi selama ini, perempuan-perempuan yang ditidurinya rata-rata memang sudah tidak perawan lagi ? (helllloooouu Sasukeee~~~…)

Sasuke meloloskan Celana chunin yang setengah terbuka akibat perbuatan Karin, kini keduanya benar-benar tanpa busana sehelai'pun.

Melihat kejantanan Sasuke yang mencuat keatas tidak disia-siakan oleh Karin. Seketika Dia mengambil posisi duduk dengan bertumpuh pada kedua lututnya.

Saharingan aktif di kedua bola mata Sasuke kala Karin mengocok-ngocok penis besar miliknya. Merasa kurang puas, segera diarahkan batangnya ke dalam mulut gadis berkaca mata yang menginvasi selangkangannya.

Tidak membuang-buang waktu, Karin menjilati dan menyedot-nyedot kejantanan Sasuke yang ada dalam mulutnya, lidahnya bermain liar disana. Urat-urat disekitar batang penisnya menjadi sasaran jilatannya.

"Uuhhhgghh,..hufffttt,.."Sasuke melenguh seraya membuang nafas. Betul-betul gadis ini pandai dalam urusan oral seks, Karin sudah terlatih dalam hal memanjakan 'barang' pribadi milik Sasuke.

Sasuke memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya, jilatan dan belaian lidah Karin betul-betul nikmat.

"Lakukan terus,….hisap lebih dalam" Gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat.

"Sshh..shaaa sshhuuu..hhkeee Ahh…kkhhuu.. khhe..llhhuu aarr aaaaaahhhhhgg..!" Karin orgasme hanya dengan melakukan oral dengan penis Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, segera dia membaringkan Karin, dibukanya kaki jenjang itu lebar-lebar agar memberinya akses, kemudian dihisapnya cairan-cairan kental yang keluar dari lubang kenikmatan si wanita maroon.

Sel-sel tubuh karin mengandung nutrisi, Air cintanya'pun demikian. Keseluruhan tubuh gadis ini adalah energy bagi Sasuke.

"Slluurp..sluurp…slurp."Bunyi isapan lidahnya pada 'sari-sari mani' pada liang kenikmatan itu

"Shhaa..Shhu Khhee Ahh khhu K-hebbisaan t-Tena..ghha.."

Wajar saja. Selagi aktif bercinta, Dia'pun dengan aktif-nya menyerap nutrisi chakra milik Karin. Hanya dengan menyentuh, menjilat, merasakan nafasnya…energy itu sudah berpindah kepada Sasuke.

Apalagi Mangekyou Sharingan aktif di kedua bola mata itu, otomatis daya serap Sasuke akan semakin besar pula, dia menyerap Chakra menggunakan Chakra. Benar-benar Sasuke tidak pernah setengah-setengah untuk urusan-urusan seperti ini.

Dia mengangkat tubuh terkulai si gadis maroon. Segera dirangkulnya tubuh itu, dilingkarkannya kedua tangan Karin pada leher maskulinnya seraya Kedua kaki jenjang milik Karin setia melingkar di pinggang kokoh Sasuke.

'PLAAAKK….!'

"AAGGGHHH…..ShhaShhuukkhhe agh…agh…uughh uugghhh"

Gadis bertubuh semampai itu mendesah tak karuan, kala Sasuke memasukkan penisnya kedalam kemaluannya serta menghentakkannya dengan kasar.

Tangan kuat-nya dengan terampilnya memaju mundurkan pinggul Karin dalam pelukannya.

Cukup lama posisi itu bertahan, sekitar 10 menit hingga Karin orgasme lagi. Dia betul-betul tidak tahan dicumbui liar oleh Sasuke.

"Sluurrp..sluurp..sluurpp ..slurrrpp..sluurp" ini kedua kalinya si rambut raven menghisap 'jus' yang ada disana.

Peluh yang membanjiri tubuh keduanya tidak menjadi penghalang aksi liar mereka. Tidak perlu sofa atau futon empuk baginya untuk melayani Sasuke. Diatas lantai keras seperti ini'pun Dia o_ke oke_ saja.

Semasa Sasuke menjadi Nuke-nin, mereka selalu becinta di goa, ditengah hutan, pinggir sungai, diatas bebatuan,….dan berbagai tempat 'tidak normal' lainnya.

_Well_, lantai kamar Karin tidak cukup kasar dibandingkan dengan alam liar tempat biasa mereka bercinta. Bagi Sasuke itu sama saja, Dia hanya butuh energy gadis ini, seks hanya kebutuhan normal yang dianggapnya sebagai pelengkap kehidupannya. So, ditempat apapun 'itu' berlangsung, sama sekali tidak berpengaruh bagi si pemilik Sharingan.

Kali ini posisi doggy style untuk ronde ketiga, style andalan Sasuke. Tidak peduli Karin yang mengeluh kelelahan, Dia terus melaksanakan aksinya.

Ini bisa berlangsung tanpa henti hingga pagi menjelang. Di _kebanyakan_ waktu, Karin akan menemukan dirinya tanpa busana, tergeletak tak berdaya dengan keadaan yang sangat-sangat berantakan.

Walaupun terdengar kasar, itu menjadi daya tarik tersendiri bagi dirinya. Dia suka Sasuke melakukan 'itu' padanya. Dimatanya Sasuke hebat, kuat, dan terkesan jantan.

Terkadang Dia juga bingung, kenapa Sasuke selalu kasar, liar, dan tidak _sabaran_ dalam melakukan hubungan seks. Tidak hanya padanya saja, tapi kunoichi-kunoichi yang pernah tidur dengan Sasuke juga menuturkan hal yang sama. Apakah itu adalah gaya si uchiha dalam memperlakukan wanita ?...

"aagghh..agghhh..ooooaagghhhh..! Shhhaa Shhuu Khhee..~~~ " Suara Karin menggema disetiap sudut-sudut ruangan, Entah itu mengerang kesakitan ataukah mengerang keenakan.

Sekarang pukul 02.00 pagi, Sasuke masih sibuk menyerap energi dari dari tubuh Karin tanpa memberi jedah sedikitpun.

Dia baru orgasme 3 kali,…dan Karin ? melihat kondisinya yang berantakan, bisa dipastikan gadis ini telah menyemprotkan air cintanya diatas 10 kali. Kondisinya yang berantakan menjadi salah satu buktinya. Bekas gigitan, peluh, dan cairan kental milik Sasuke membanjiri tubuh seksinya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengeluarkannya didalam ? " Karin berada dalam dekapan Sasuke, ketika bertanya mengenai Sasuke yang selalu menyemprotkan sperma di luar tubuhnya.

"….."Sasuke tidak menjawab, mata Onyx itu memandang lurus langit-langit diatas kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak ingin aku mengandung benihmu ? "

"…" tetap tidak ada jawaban

"kau hanya akan mengeluarkannya ditubuh gadis itu ? "

"…" masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Kenapa bukan aku yang menikah denganmu ? …kenapa harus gadis itu ?..."

"…"

kenapa kau tidak meminta pada para Tetua agar gadis yang kau nikahi itu adalah aku,..kenapa harus gadis itu ? "

"…."

Karin kesal karena tidak ada respon dari Sasuke.

"Dia mengambilmu dariku huggr.." Karin mendengus marah kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya… "kau dengar tidak _sih_ Sasuke ?! "

"…."

" Aku benci gadis itu, aku akan membuat perhitungan dengannya…" nada suaranya masih arogan seperti kalimat sebelumnya.

Pernyataannya kali ini sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik kepadanya.

"Betul'kan Sasuke … ?~~~ " Karin tersenyum manja.

"Jangan mengacaukan misisku" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan kalimat pendek. Nada suaranya dingin, ada kesan mengancam disana.

Raut wajah Karin seketika berubah pahit kala mendengar kalimat pertama Sasuke setelah malam panjang yang mereka lalui .

"Dia mengganggu kita…."

"Tidak ada yang mengganggu dan tidak ada yang diganggu. Gadis itu adalah kunci kesuksesanku dalam misi ini" Mata Onyx nya memandang Karin dengan sangat tajam. Percayalah, jika mata Sasuke adalah silet, mata Karin pasti sudah berdarah karena terkena irisannya.

Sasuke menyingkap selimut hijau yang menutupi tubuh telanjangnya. Di sampingnya, Karin sedikit kecewa karena pria itu melepaskan dekapan hangatnya.

Dia berjalan menghampiri pakaiannya yang berserakan disembarang tempat. Karin memperhatikan tubuh telanjang Sasuke yang terekspos jelas dihadapannya, seksi. Kejantanan Sasuke yang besar ikut naik turun seiring dengan langkahnya menuju celana cuninnya.

Boxer pendek berwarna biru yang diyakininya sebagai celana dalam itu dipakai dengan santai tanpa memperdulikan gadis maroon yang terus memperhatikan area pribadi miliknya . Celana chunin dan kaos Hitam juga segera dikenakannya.

Dia baru saja akan menarik resleting jaket chuninya kala merasakan tangan jenjang milik Karin meremas dada bidangnya dari belakang.

Tubuh itu telanjang dan tangannya sibuk beraksi pada pria yang semalam aktif menidurinya.

"Lepaskan tanganmu" lagi-lagi Sasuke berkata dingin.

"Apa kau marah padaku ?~~"

"…."tidak ada jawaban

"maafkan aku…a—"

Belum sempat Karin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seketika Sasuke menghempaskan tangan mulusnya serta membuat jarak, menghindari si gadis maroon yang masih mencoba meraihnya.

"Sasuke…~ "Karin mengulurkan tangannya pada lengan Sasuke, tapi _lagi lagi_ di tepis oleh si _empunya._

"heh, jika kau melakukan sesuatu yang buruk pada misi ini, aku tidak akan _segan-segan_ padamu. Ingat itu" Nada ketus itu sontak membuat Si gadis tampa busana dihadapannya menciut nyalinya.

Jika kata Sasuke 'tidak segan' itu artinya dia sungguh-sungguh dengan ucapannya.

"Jangan sentuh gadis itu. Dia otak utama dalam misi ini, keberhasilan misi bergantung padanya. JANGAN MENGACAUKANNYA…." Ada penekanan di kalimat terakhir Sasuke.

Masih terbayang cerita-cerita Suigetsu tentang perbuatan Karin pada beberapa Kunoichi yang ditidurinya. Karin tidak akan ragu untuk menyerang wanita yang dianggap merebut miliknya. Kala itu Sasuke tidak peduli apalagi merespon inside-insiden itu.

Dia hanya mendengar sepintas dari Suigetsu dan jugo mengenai keadaan para Kunoichi yang diserang oleh karin. Sasuke'pun tidak _ambi pusing_ akan pertarungan serta duel-duel para wanita demi memperebutkan dirinya.

Tapi kali ini lain ceritanya. Gadis yang dimaksud oleh Karin kali ini adalah 'gadis itu', si partner misi-nya. Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu sebelum 'urusan' dengan gadis itu selesai seutuhnya.

Karin tidak boleh ikut campur apalagi sampai menyerang Putri Hyuuga, Dia betul-betul akan memberikan mimpi buruk paling terburuk jika saja misi ini gagal akibat ulah si gadis maroon.

"Akan kubunuh kau jika kau mengacau" Ancaman tajam Sasuke tepat mengenai sasarannya. Mata Saringan menatapnya dengan _sangat-sangat_ tajam. Karin membuang wajahnya kesamping, takut terperangkap genjutsu mematikan milik si bungsu Uchiha itu.

Tubuhnya gemetar hebat, seiring dengan pintu kamar yang dibanting _kuat-kuat. _Wajar bila anggota Anbu Nee ini panik ketakutan. Orang yang baru saja mengancamnya adalah Uchiha Sasuke, laki-laki yang ketika dia mengatakan 'bunuh' maka jangan pernah ragu untuk tidak mempercayainya. Ancaman Sasuke selalu menjadi kenyataan, paling tidak itu yang menjadi pegangan Karin selama ini….

'tidak terbunuh ditangan Sasuke Uchiha'

* * *

Akhirnya selesai juga…! Capek ngetiknya hohohohho….

Sekali lagi, mohon maaf untuk beberapa kalimat vulgar yang ada dalam chap ini.

Maaf ya,….tapi kalau SUKA….ya lebih bagus lagi ^.^v

Jujur Chap ini bikinnya susah. Ternyata membuat alur cerita lemon tidak segampang yang Haru pikirin. Jadi mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kalau adegan lemonnya tidak sesuai dengan keinginan para Reader.

Hum,…kayaknya kurang hot deh,…..untuk adegan Lemon selanjutnya, Haruka bakal buat adegan yang lebih baik lagi.

_**Balesan Review : **_

**Aam tempe:** "Hahahaha…..kamu keknya ngedukung Sasuke banget deh ^^*….iya deh aku usahain dipercepat untuk chap selanjutnya"

**Sasuhina 4ever: "** masa ? makaci ya….aku seneng dengan reader-reader seperti kamu"

**Hazena** : "Entah kenapa kalo kamu bilang KDRT kayak sinetron banget ye…hohohohohhoho, Sifat Sasuke yang kasar itu memang sudah menjadi sifat dasarnya, ntar juga dia baik _kok_, makanya baca chap selajutnya ya.. biar ga penasaran.

**TiyaTOP**: "cup-cupp..jangan nangis doong haruka juga jadi kutan nangis ni hik..hiks..hikss…. Y,Y"

**Tanpopo**: "Huum, ide kamu bagus juga tuh, ntar aku pertimbangkan ya…"

**Hinahime**: "Kriminal ? ..Hum, jadi ingat salah satu judul ff hehehehehe, btw Sasuke memang nyebelin tapi tetep keren kan,…"

**Jurig cai**: " kejam-kejam seksi ? tau ga' pas temen2ku baca review kamu istila kejam-keajm seksi spontan jadi mendara daging di ruangan kerja aku. Mereka sepakat sama kamu yang bilang kalau sasuke itu kejam-kejam seksi…..pasalnya selama ni blom ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan sosok si rambut raven. Kejam-kejam seksi boleh juga tuh…."

: " gmana menurut lho ehm-nya ? ?"

**Minji Blackjack** : "hohohohoh kamu nge PM aku hanya untuk Tanya 'kapan chap selanjutnya ? kamu ga sabar banget shi….lama –lama kamu jadi mirip Sasuke deh, ..yang ga sabaran gtyyuu.."

** .Chips**: "Sasuke memang kek gituuu, tapi dengan sikapnya yang kaya gitu, entah kenapa aku angap itu sebagai seksi. Stuju ga ? "

**Moku-Chan :** " gmana Lemonnya Moku ? Hot apa ga Hot ? hohohoho..! "

(Sekian balesan review dari saya, yang ga sempat di sebutin namanya n ga sempat dibalas (utamanya PM) maaf ya….soalnya Kerjaan Haru rada-rada numpuk…..

Tolong dikomen adegan lemonnya please, haru rada kurang sreg…

Akhir kata, sekian dan terima kasih..

Tetep tungu Chapter selanjutnya ya….. (^,^)*

By : Haruka_Chin


	6. Chapter 6

Banyak banget yang koment tentang 'kelakuan' SASUKE..

Sasu jahat yeeeee… (^,^)*

Tenang Hime.., kalau orang sabar pasti akan dapat DADAR…..xixixixxiixixixixixix…..

Hum, Entah kenapa Haru ngerasa Chap ini rada-rada Dorama banget,…

Tapi ga' papa deh,, reader yang menilai itu semua.

Ga' terasa udah sampai Chap.6, padahal awalnya haru ga punya rencana buat Chap nya sampai sepanjang ini lho…..

Sekali lagi review kalianlah para reader, yang memberikan semangat ke haru untuk ngetik panjang lebar FIC GAJE INI (^.^)

ARIGATOU MINNA –SAN…! \(o)/

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt

Selamat membaca ^^* para reader ~~

* * *

**Chapter 6**

" Uninvited "

* * *

Surai indigo sepinggang tergerai kusut diatas tatami. Tidak ada futon, tidak ada selimut, tidak ada yukata, hanya ada bra berwarna hitam _acak-acakan_ yang setia melingkari pinggang rampingnya.

Kulitnya yang pucat dihiasi lebam ke-ungu-an. Hal yang sama terjadi pada pipi chubby-nya, pipi sebelah kanan Hinata bengkak berwarna senada dengan lebam ditubuhnya. Sudut bibir mungilnya mengeluarkan cairan berwarna merah.

Vaginanya lecet, ada sperma bercampur darah di sekitar pangkal pahanya. Payudaranya'pun bernasib sama, ada bekas gigitan menghiasi keduanya.

Bukit kembar itu menjadi sedikit lebih besar dari ukuran sebelumnya. Melihat kondisi ini, siapapun tahu bahwa Hinata baru saja mendapatkan perlakuan yang buruk…. _sangat-sangat_ buruk.

Korban pemerkosaan. _Well,.._kalimat itu yang paling pantas mewakili keadaan Hinata saat ini. Keadaannya sangat menyedihkan, tubuhnya terkulai tak berdaya diatas tatami. Tangan mungil itu memeluk pinggangnya menahan dingin.

Matanya mengeluarkan cairan bening walaupun sedang tertidur, sesekali terdengan isakan pelan. Hime menangis dalam tidurnya.

Semalam, sejak Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya dalam keadaan yang mengenaskan, posisi Hinata tidak berpindah sedikitpun.

Bukannya Dia tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. _Jangankan _untuk berdiri, menggeser kakinya saja Hime tidak mampu. Hinata sungguh tidak berdaya, seluruh tubuhnya sakit. Sakit dalam artian _benar-benar_ sakit, seperti halnya baru mengalami pertarungan yang sangat panjang dengan musuh yang sangat kuat.

Matanya terpejam, tapi sebenarnya Dia tidak tidur. Hinata tetap terjaga, tapi perasaannya seperti tidur. Hime Hyuuga ini seakan berada di alam bawa sadarnya, tidak pingsan tapi tidak peka terhadap hal-hal disekitarnya. Hal-hal seperti misalnya ketika pintu fusuma kembali bergeser.

**Sasuke POV**

Ketika aku pulang, kulihat gadis itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun dari posisinya kemarin siang. Yukata yang kemarin dikenakannya tergeletak asal-asalan disekitar tubuh telanjangnya.

Beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam, kuperhatikan nakas yang terbelah dua disana. Kupijat pelipisku sembari mengembuskan nafas berat. Aku hampir saja membunuhnya.

Kudekati tubuh itu, aku berjongkok disana agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Keadaannya betul-betul berantakan, samar-samar bisa kudengar isakan tangisnya.

Sesekali jemari mungilnya bergerak-gerak sendiri, kuku-kukunya yang panjang menjadi perhatianku kali ini. Nanti Dia harus memotong kukunya, kemarin gadis ini mencakarku,…perih rasanya.

Ini baru yang pertama, tapi dia sudah menolakku _mati-matian_. Aku tidak harus memukulnya jika Dia menuruti segala kemauanku. Salahkan dirimu yang terlalu keras kepala, insiden itu tidak perlu terjadi jika misi ini berjalan sesuai alur yang semestinya. Kau betul-betul merepotkanku Hyuuga.

Setelah ini apa lagi ulahmu ?...

Aku menggerutu kesal sembari memaki pelan. Apa yang membuat gadis ini bisa menjadi manusia yang penurut ?

Kewalahan, itu yang kurasakan. Jika setiap meminta seks dengannya aku harus memukulinya seperti kemarin siang. _Bisa-bisa_ Dia bukannya hamil, _malah_ mati.

'shiit…!' Aku mengumpat pelan.

Kupegangi kedua paha mulusnya, sesekali _memijat – mijat_ dengan tempo lambat. Kurasakan tubuhnya dingin seperti beku. Wajar saja, Dia tertidur dengan keadaan polos tanpa busana. Apalagi dengan cuaca dingin seperti ini, setelah ini Dia pasti _masuk angin_.

Perlahan-lahan kuubah posisinya, kubuat dia mengankang dihadapanku. Kuposisikan diriku ditengah selangkangannya. Bisa kulihat cairan mengerig bercampur darah menghiasi pangkal pahanya.

Kusentuh klitorisnya dengan ujung telunjukku, lembab dan lengket. Jariku terus kugesekkan pada area itu, sementara jari tengah dan jari manisku mulai mengocok lubang kecil di bawah klitorisnya.

'Aku sudah menjebolnya kemarin, tapi lubang ini tetap saja kecil'.

Jemariku bermain pada daerah itu, semakin lama sensasi empuk yang kurasakan semakin membuat daerah pribadiku menjadi sesak.

Kuangkat kaki kananya ke atas bahu kiriku, sementara kaki kirinya kujepit diantara pinggang dan lengan kananku. Posisi ini akan memudahkanku melakukan penetrasi.

Penisku kukeluarkan, Aku kaget sendiri melihat 'barang'ku yang menegang dengan sendirinya. 'Sial…!', padahal aku hanya menyentuhnya sedikit saja tapi sudah berhasil membuat kemaluanku teransang hebat seperti ini.

Kepala penisku kugesek-gesekkan pada permukaan kewanitaanya. Awalnya pelan, kemudian menjadi cepat. Tempo gesekanku berhasil membuat bagian yang tadinya lengket menjadi licin kembali.

Dia melenguh, sesekali menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"ah..ah.."

Desahannya sungguh memancing 'keinginanku', nafsuku menggebu. Segera kumasukkan batangku pada lorong kecil itu.

**Sasuke End POV**

"hhhmmhhh…ah…ah..hhhuuuuhhmmhhh" Hinata mendesah didalam tidurnya.

Tubuh itu bergerak sendiri mengikuti tempo genjotan Sasuke. Tangannya yang lemah mencoba mengggapai – gapai pahanya yang seperti diremas oleh sesuatu.

"aahhh..uuhhhh"

Ketika tangannya menggapai benda yang dicurigainya, benda itu menepis tangannya dengan kasar.

'Apa ini ? ' batinnya.

Tiak hanya pahanya, Hinata merasa seperti ada yang_ menyodok-nyodok_ lubang vaginanya. Rasanya sakit.

'kenapa vaginaku perih dan seperti di gelitik ?..apa ini masih efek dari perbuatan Sasuke ? '

Samar-samar Dia mendengar suara nafas yang memburu, suara itu berat dan terkesan frustasi. Sesekali suara itu'pun memaki tidak _karuan_.

Merasa kurang nyaman, iris lavender itu mulai menampakkan bola mata ungu sewarna mutiara. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali, mencoba beradaptasi dengan suasana disekitarnya. Awalnya samar, pemandangan dihadapan Hinata terkesan kabur dan berupa bayang-bayang.

Semakin lama Ia mengerjap, maka semakin jelas pula sosok tubuh yang menginvasi area selangkangannya. Tubuh itu bergerak cepat dengan hentakan-hentakan yang membuat tubuh Hinata mengikuti gerakannya.

Tidak perlu penasaran akan pemilik tubuh itu, Hinata sudah hafal betul siapa pemilik sosok tinggi besar yang sedang menginvasi daerah pribadinya.

Hinata tidak merontah kali ini, Dia juga tidak berteriak keras seperti kemarin siang. Tangan lemahnya sekali lagi mencoba menggapai tangan Sasuke yang memegang erat salah satu pahanya.

Bibirnya bergerak seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, namun tidak sepatah katapun terdengar jelas di telinga Sasuke. Hanya berupa gumaman yang diselingi desahan – desahan kecil yang lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"eh,..eh,,ah,,"

Tangannya yang kembali mencoba mengapai tangan Sasuke di tepis keras-keras oleh si Uchiha bungsu. Sasuke yang sedari tadi berkonsentrasi pada tempo 'keluar-masuknya' spontan mendelik ke wajah menyedihkan Hinata, Dia sedikit kaget mendapati Hinata yang sudah membuka lebar kedua bola matanya, mata itu lelah dengan kesan terluka.

Kedua pasang mata bertemu. iris kelam Sasuke menatap iris lavener Hinata. Tidak ada kata-kata yang terucap, keduanya hanya saling memandang. Hinata dengan pandangan terluka dan sasuke dengan pandangan melukai.

"Uuughh..ah eeh" Hinata mendesah lagi kala Sasuke menambah tempo gerakannya.

"Shhhuu kkhhheee….." Surai indigo itu berusaha menyebut nama suaminya.

Si suami tidak menggubris, Sasuke fokus pada tempo genjotannya yang semakin cepat dari menit kemenit. Pinggulnya dengan kasar menghentak tubuh Hinata. Kulit mereka bergesakan sehinga terdengar bunyi 'plak' beberapa kali.

Kejadian ini sama seperti kemarin siang, Tubuh Hinata dikuasai oleh Sasuke. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh Hime Hyuuga selain mendesah, mencoba bicara dan menggapai-gapai tangan Sasuke. Dari gerakannya seolah-olah Dia ingin memperingati pria itu bahwa 'perbuatanmu menyakitiku'.

Cairan bening kembali menganak susu dipelupuk mata Hime Hyuuga. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis yang hampir pecah, Sasuke sadar bahwa pasangannya menangis, tapi Dia tetap tidak berkomentar _apa-apa_. Mata kelamnya hanya terus memandangi wajah menyedihkan Hinata yang berantakan karena keringat dan air mata.

Wanita cantik itu berusaha menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya tanda memohon, Sasuke mengerti maksud dari gadis dihadapannya. Dia melepaskan salah satu cengkraman pada paha mulus Hinata kemudian mencengkram kedua pergelangan tangan Hinata.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak menerima alasan apapun dari Hime Hyuuga yang sedang di invasinya.

Dari cengkraman itu, Sasuke menarik tubuh Hinata. Seketika tubuh mungil itu berada diatas pangkuannya, Hime memekik kecil kala itu.

Tangan munginyal dipandu agar melingkar di leher kokoh Sasuke. Kaki kanannya yang sedari tadi berada dipundak Sasuke segera diturunkannya, Hinata kurang nyaman dengan kakinya berada dipundak Sasuke apalagi dengan posisi terduduk di atas pangkuan si uchiha itu.

Kedua kaki Hinata diarahkan Sasuke agar melingkar di kedua sisi pingganya. Hinata memperhatikan pria itu memandu tubuhnya, laki-laki ini begitu berpengalaman untuk urusan posisi bercinta. 'Dia pasti sudah sering melakukannya', Hinata membatin.

Sasuke mencengkram dagunya, seketika wajah mereka bertemu. Tidak ada kata-kata, hanya saling memandang antara satu dan yang lainnya. Nafas keduanya memburu, _saking_ dekatnya sesekali ujung hidung mereka sesekali bersentuhan.

Hinata terisak dihadapan wajah Sasuke, bibirnya bergetar. Sama seperti tadi, Hime mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi selalu gagal. Tenaganya terlalu lemah untuk sekedar merangkai kata-kata.

Ditengah-tengah isakan wanita dihadapannya, tangan Sasuke tetap fokus mengarahkan panggul Hinata melakukan gerakan naik turun. Sesekali pinggulnya juga ikut bergerak menyeimbangi gerakan pinggul Hinata.

Hinata bergumam lirih, Sasuke tidak mengerti maksud dari gumaman itu. Tapi Dia mengasumsikan bahwa gadis ini baru saja berkata bahwa Dia lelah, karena sedetik kemudian, tubuh Hinata oleng dan hampir jatuh kebelakang. Jika Sasuke tidak sigap merangkul tubuh mungil itu, pasti kepalanya akan menghantam Tatami.

'Dia bahkan tidak kuat menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri' Batin Sasuke.

Merasa dengan style ini kurang efektif, Sasuke segera menjatuhkan dirinya kebelakang sehingga kini Hinata berada diatas tubuhnya. Seketika tubuh oleng gadis Hyuuga itu terkulai lemas diatas tubuh atetis Sasuke.

Hinata berusaha menahan berat tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada pada kedua telapak tangannya, Dia tidak ingin _lama-lama_ bersandar di dada bidang laki-laki ini. Tapi apa daya, kekuatanya terlalu lemah. Dia tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya dan jatuh menimpa dada Sasuke kembali.

Hime memekik pelan ketika wajahnya mendarat di pipi Sasuke, _tidak sengaja_ bibirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi putih disana.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan kala pelipis Hinata menghantam tepat di tulang pipinya, Dia mendelik kejam kearah gadis itu, segera saja Hinata mejauhkan wajahnya. ada air matanya yang menempel di pipi Sasuke.

Perlahan Hime'pun mengusap air mata itu dengan jemarinya, seketika pula Sasuke memberikan tatapan mengancam dan seolah-olah berkata 'Jangan menyentuh wajahku jalang..! ', mengerti maksudnya, Hinata segera menjauhkan jemarinya.

"aagghhnnnnn hhhmmnnnnnnnnn aaahh .." Hinata mendesah untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Penis Sasuke semakin liar menghantam vaginanya, Dia terus mengangkat pinggulnya keatas karena tubuh gadis itu berada diatasnya.

Sangat sulit melakukannya dengan posisi ini, segera saja Sasuke menggulingkan tubuhnyas eraya mengubah posisi, hingga Sasuke kini berada diatas Hinata.

Ketika mata mereka bertemu kembali, Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu…suaranya pelan dan Hinata tidak mendengarnya.

Terlalu sulit untuk berkonsentrasi pada hal lain dengan tubuhnya yang hampir pingsan karena kelelahan, apalagi dirinya terus mendesah akibat perbuatan laki-laki itu. Suara Sasuke tenggelam oleh desahan Hinata.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Sasuke segera mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Hinata

"nikmati saja dan jangan membantah….aku tidak perlu menyakitimu jika kau menuruti ketentuan misi ini…"

"eeh..aahh eehh,,, gghh,,,hummmmhhhh hiks…hiks..hikss.." Hanya itu jawaban dari Hinata

Sasuke mengasumsikan jawaban Hinata dengan 'iya'.

"Uuhh hufftt…" Dia melenguh nikmat seraya memejamkan matanya, Sasuke merasa penisnya dijepit kuat kuat oleh vagina Hinata, Kepala penisnya seperti disedot –sedot kedalam. Dia tahu Hinata akan segera orgasme.

"ah..! ah..! ah..!ah..! ah..! ah..! ah….! .aahhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaagghhh" Hinata mengerang panjang, cairannya menyembur menghiasi lorongnya dan batang Sasuke.

Merasa tidak tahan akan kenikmatan sedotan pada batang penisnya, seketika batangnya seperti ngilu dan gatal. Sasuke'pun akan segera orgasme.

Goyangan pinggulnya tak beraturan, gerakanya liar. Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu, terpancing untuk orgasme kedua, tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk puncak kenikmatan kedua ini.

"UUghh..ughh,….ggghhhhh..uughh…" Hentakan keras Sasuke yang terakhir berhasil membuat kepala penisnya mengelurkan sperma.

Croott..crooot..crooot…croooott..crooot..crooot

Sedetik kemudian Hinata mengerang kembali" aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhgggggggggg" Orgasme kedua Hinata hanya berselang beberapa menit dari orgasme pertamanya.

Cairan keduanya menyatu dalam kenikmatan, tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Entah sadar atau tidak, Hinata memeluk erat kepala Sasuke dan sesekali menjambak pelan rabut kelam milik suaminya.

Sasuke menyeringai mendapati perlakuan itu, Dia tahu gadis ini berada pada tingkat kenikmatan langit ketujuh.

Uchiha bungsu ini tidak bisa memungkiri, Dia'pun merasakan hal yang sama. Dibiarkannya tangan mungil itu menjambak rambutnya, sesekali Hinata'pun mengelus pelan kepalanya.

'Kena kau Jalang…..' maki-nya dalam hati.

"uuuuggghhh.." Sasuke mendesah. Dia menggigit bibirnya _kuat-kuat_ agar tidak terlalu mengeluarkan suara layaknya wanita. Sensasi ini betul-betul nikmat.

Selama keadaan itu berlangsung Sasuke tidak bergerak. Wajahnya dibiarkan tengelam pada belahan payudara Hinata.

Mereka cukup lama dalam posisi itu, Hingga kedua tangan mungil itu tidak lagi menjambak rambut ravennya. Sasuke meyakini gadis yang berada dibawahnya ini sudah tertidur. Dia'pun segera merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Hinata.

Sasuke betul-betul kelelahan. Aktifitas yang dilakukannya sejak kemarin siang, kemarin malam dan pagi ini, betul-betul menguras tenaganya. Dia'pun terlelap di samping istrinya.

Kegiatan bercinta mereka dipagi hari berakhir dengan keduanya yang tertidur pulas di atas tatami.

* * *

Pukul 10.45, bukan lagi dikategorikan sebagai 'pagi hari'. Jalan utama desa Konoha telah ramai dipenuhi para warga.

Mereka tetap melakukan segala aktifitasnya walaupun cuaca dingin menyelimuti suasana siang itu. Jika ini musim panas pukul 10.45 ceritanya bisa lain, Matahari pasti sudah menampakkan sinarnya hingga tempratur yang bisa menghanguskan _ubun-ubun._

Beberapa dari mereka sibuk membersihkan halaman depan rumahnya yang tertimbun salju akibat hujan salju semalam.

Ada juga yang melakukan aktifitas lain, seperti kepasar, mengantar anak mereka ke Academy, _bersih-bersih_ rumah, dan berbagai aktifitas umum lainnya. Desa Konoha sangat sibuk di senin siang.

Hime Hyuuga menyusuri jalan utama Konoha, berusaha menahan posisi tubuhnya agar tidak berjalan gontai. Dia ingin terlihat baik-baik saja. Hinata tidak ingin ada yang mencurigai kondisinya.

Jika ada rekan Shinobinya yang melihat penampilan Hime saat ini, Dia betul-betul menawan. Kimono musim dingin yang dikenakannya betul-betul mewah.

Aksen corak yang menghiasi Kimono itu betul – betul klasik berwarna putih dan biru. Surai lavendernya di sanggul rapi dengan menggunakan hiasan yang tidak murah, setidaknya kau akan mendapatkan hiasan itu setelah memesannya selama berminggu-minggu di toko berlian.

Wajah cantiknya dipoles sedemikian rupa hingga terlihat lebih cantik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bibir mungilnya berwarna merah tapi tidak mencolok, semakin menambah kesan sempurna yang dipancarkan dari aura seorang Hime Hyuuga.

Beberapa warga menyapanya dengan ramah, sesekali terlontar pujian yang ditujukan kepadanya. Para warga tidak lagi menyebutnya dengan sebutan 'Hina Hime' sebagaimana para pelayan di mansionnya memanggilanya dengan sebutan kehormatan itu.

'Nyonya uchiha'

Mereka menyebut nama Hinata dengan sebutan Nyonya Uchiha. Hatinya miris mendengarkan namanya disandingkan dengan nama laki-laki itu. Bukannya dia tidak sudi, hanya saja Hinata tidak terima akan sikap dan perlakuan Sasuke. Menyandang nama Uchiha merupakan suatu mimpi buruk bagi Hinata.

Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau _bagaimana_..Hinata seperti diperlakukan layaknya sampah oleh Sasuke. Sikap laki-laki itu begitu kejam terhadapnya.

Dia tidak membutuhkan kasih sayang dan cinta dari si Uchiha bungsu, Hinata hanya perlu 'perlakuan baik' walaupun sedikit saja itu sudah cukup, sedikit saja...tidak lebih.

Pagi tadi, Hime menemukan dirinya tergeletak tampa busana tertidur disamping Sasuke. Laki-laki itu terlihat sangat kelelahan, ada dengkuran halus tanda bahwa Dia tertidur pulas.

Hinata tidak begitu yakin kapan laki-laki itu kembai…malam hari kah ? atau di pagi harinya ? yang jelasnya, mereka baru saja melakukan 'ronde kedua' sebelumnya.

Walaupun ingatannya kabur, ingatannya masih samar akan perlakuan Sasuke sebelumnya…di siang hari kemarin dan bebebapa jam yang lalu sebelum keduanya tertidur pulas diatas tatami.

Hina Hime kembali terisak kala itu. Kedua iris lavendernya memandangi tubuh jangkung Sasuke yang terbaring dengan posisi melintang, laki-laki itu masih mengenakan seragam Chunin lengkap seperti kemarin siang.

Hanya saja di bagian resleting celananya sedikit terbuka dan menampakkan sedikit batang penisnya. _Saking_ lelahnya Sasuke lupa merapikan celananya.

Walaupun pelan tapi pasti, Hinata berusaha berdiri. Seketika rasa keram menjalar di kaki indahnya, selangkangannya terasa perih.

Tapi itu bukan penghalang bagi Hime Hyuuga, Dia tetap akan keluar dari rumah ini. Tidak ada satu alasanpun yang bisa mewakili dirinya untuk bertahan lama-lama dirumah si laki-laki bejat. Dia harus pergi,…satu-satunya yang paling dirindukannya sekarang adalah mansion nya sendiri…mension Hyuuga.

"hei kau, wanita jalang"

Langkah gontainya terhenti, beberapa gadis menghampiri Hinata. Dari gelagatnya, Hina yakin gadis-gadis ini bukan hanya sekedar ingin menyapanya.

Dari sebutan 'jalang' yang dilontarkan mereka, ini pasti ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Entah kenapa setiap mendengar kata-kata kotor, ingatan Hinata langsung tertuju pada pemuda Uchiha itu.

"Hati-hati,.. Dia seorang Kunoichi" Gadis berambut coklat berponi itu berbisik

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke-kun sehingga Dia mau menikahimu ?" Si gadis yang diperingati tidak menggubris perkataan temannya.

"Apakah Klan mu yang besar itu memaksanya agar kalian menikah ? " gadis lainnya ikut bertanya.

"Tidak, kupikir Dia memohon-mohon agar mau dinikahi oleh Sasuke,…betul-betul jalang..! " gadis lainnya ikut menanggapi.

"MURAHAN…!" Gadis berambut coklat memaki dengan nada tinggi.

"Permisi, aku harus lewat…." Dari semua kalimat yang di lontarkan kepadanya, tidak satupun yang ditanggapi Hime Hyuuga.

Hinata bukan tipe gadis banyak bicara seperti Ino dan Sakura, Dia lebih suka diam daripada harus berdebat. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Hinata mendapatkan caci dan maki.

Dulu, ketika dianggap gagal menjadi seorang Hairess dan beberapa kasus 'gagal misi' yang melibatkan dirinya, beberapa Kunoichi selalu mencemooh kinerjanya sebagai seorang Shinobi.

Mereka menganggap Hinata lebih baik tinggal dirumah dan melakukan perawatan kecantikan daripada harus bergelut dengan Dunia keras sebagai seorang Kunoichi. _Well_,..telinganya sudah kebal terhadap kata-kata kasar.

_Putri pajangan,… kunoichi abal-abal,….si mata hantu_, _rambut setan_…dan berbagai kata indah lainnya. Setelah menikahi Sasuke, lelaki itu'pun sering menyebutnya dengan kata-kata_ pelacur,..jalang._

Walaupun tradisi di Klan Hyuuga melarang keras kata-kata kasar dan sembrono_, _setidaknya jangan khawatir Hinata tersinggung. Biarpun sakit hati, kata-kata itu sudah akrab ditelinganya. _Toh_..orang luar sering mengatainya _begitu._

Hari ini'pun Hina berusaha menutup telinga dan tidak menganggapi omongan-omongan dari Fans Girl suaminya.

"Permisi,…" Hinata sedikit membungkuk hormat seraya meminta jalan.

1 menit..

2 menit..

3 menit…

Tidak ada respon dari mereka.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama meladeni gadis-gadis yang dianggapnya menggaggu, Hinata menempuh jalan lain. Seketika Hime Hyuuga ini mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Gadis-gadis itu tercengang melihat urat-urat chakra yang timbul disekitar iris lavender Hinata.

Hinata maju selangkah, mereka mundur selangkah pula. Begitu seterusnya hingga akhirnya mereka memberikan jalan padanya.

Memang agak sedikit kurang bijaksana, menggunakan kekuatan Shinobinya untuk urusan Non-Shinobi. Sungguh, Dia tidak ingin mencari masalah dengan orang lain, karena masalahnya sudah terlalu membebani pikirannya.

Gadis-gadis itu sudah menghilang, dari byakugannya Hinata bisa melihat mereka lari _terbirit-birit_ layaknya melihat hantu. Hime'pun melanjutkan langkahnya, kompleks Klan Hyuuga hanya tinggal beberapa blok lagi.

beruntung Dia tidak bertemu dengan rekan Kunoichinya. Ino, Sakura, dan Teten. Entah mereka akan berkata _apa_ jika melihat penampilan Hinata yang seperti ingin ke upacara pernikahan, Dia tidak pandai berbohong.

Memang penampilannya terkesan cantik, tapi _tidak biasa_. Sangat kontras dengan kesehariannya yang terkesan sederhana tanpa make up.

Lebam di pipi dan bibir yang membiru, salah satu alasan utamanya memoles dirinya. Hinata tidak ingin ayah, kakak, dan adiknya, rekan-rekannya curiga mengenai luka lebam itu.

Bukannya Hinata tidak pernah terluka. Dia pernah patah tulang, lebam yang ditahannya hingga berminggu-minggu bahkan lebih parah dari lebam yang dideritanya sekarang, luka dalam, koma selama 2 minggu, byakugannya infeksi karena over latihan..dan berbagai luka parah lainnya.

Itu ketika Dia dalam misi, tapi sekarang masalahnya Dia sedang tidak dalam misi ? lalu dari mana Hinata mendapat luka-luka lebam itu ?

Pertanyaan itulah yang dihindarinya, Dia tidak ingin ada yang khawatir apalagi curiga. Karena kecurigaan itu akan berbuntut pada satu nama, Uchiha Sasuke.

Bukan maksud Hinata melindungi nama baik laki-laki bejat itu, hanya saja Dia tidak ingin orang-orang mengetahui 'konflik' keduanya.

Bukankah sejak awal Hinata selalu berprinsip 'semua harus terlihat baik ?' ya,….semua harus terlihat baik,….Hubungannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke selalu baik-baik saja.

Hinata akan selalu terlihat baik-baik saja walaupun pada kenyatannya Dia sedang tidak baik – baik saja…hanya ada satu alasan yang mewakili itu semua

'nama baik klan-nya…nama baik ayahnya…'

Misi ini menyankut nama baik keluarga yang dicintainya.

* * *

"Bagaimana ? apakah Hinata sudah mengandung ? " Tsunade bertanya_ blak-blakan_ kala Uchiha Sasuke memasuki ruangannya untuk menyerahkan laporan misi.

"kami sudah berusaha" Kalimat pendek Sasuke sukses membuat Shizune senpai _berdehem-dehem_ pelan.

"Wahh.._bagus sekali.._ganbatte ne,…aku selalu menunggu kabar darimu" Tsunade nyengir tiga jari.

"Apa betul tidak ada misi untukku ? "

"Iie,…kau harus menemani Hinata dulu…jika sudah ada perkembangannya, kau pasti akan kuberi misi"

"Aku harus latihan" hanya dengan kalimat pendek itu, Sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantor Hokage.

"Hati-hati sharinganmu infeksi" Suara Tsunade hanya terdengar samar ditelinga Sasuke, Dia sudah beberapa langkah lebih jauh dari pintu ruangan Hokage. Berlama-lama di ruangan nenek sihir itu semakin menambah pusing dikepalanya.

_Bagaimana tidak,_ pagi ini Sasuke terbangun dengan keadaan berantakan tanpa wanita itu disampingnya.

Sasuke berasumsi bahwa gadis itu melarikan diri. Dia tidak tahu dimana gadis itu sekarang 'Mungkin kembali kerumahnya ?' ,

Bungsu Uchiha ini sudah menduga sebelumnya, gadis itu pasti akan berulah lagi. Kali ini Dia_ pusing_ bagaimana caranya membuat alasan kepada mertuanya mengenai kejadian ini. Gadis itu pasti akan mengadu macam-macam. Dia berdecak kesal beberapa kali.

'wanita sialan…!'

Kini Sasuke berada di area hutan sebelah barat, tempat biasa tim 7 melakukan latihan bersama.

"OOOOiiiii…..! TEMEE…! " Si pria blonde dengan senyuman sehangat mentari di musim dingin, menyapanya dengan suara yang bisa memecahkan gendang telinga siapa saja yang mendegarnya.

"SASUKE-KUN~~…"Si gadis pink ikut menyerukan namanya.

Sekali lagi Sasuke berdecak kesal, kedua manusia kuning dan pink itu akan menambah pusing dikepalanya. Sahabat-sahabatnya memang memiliki mulut yang _cerewet minta ampun_.

"Kita latihan_ bareng yuk..!" _Keduanya mulai mendekat kearah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar malas kedua bola mata onyx-nya. "Terserah.."

"Oi,..oi…kau kelihatan segar bugar pagi ini, semalam pasti servis hinata berhasil'kan? ~~~ " Naruto menggoda Sasuke.

"Jika masih bicara, lebih baik aku latihan sendiri " Sasuke mengancam.

"Baiklah..baiklah…aku cuma bercanda. _Kita cinta sasuke…_ benar'kan Sakura, jangan marah-marah Sasuke…mukamu makin tua _tuh_"

"Apa kau bilang ? mukamu yang kelihatan tua, enak saja…!" Sasuke tidak mau kalah.

Sakura terkekeh melihat tingkah keduanya. Dia lega karena Naruto dan Sasuke sudah kembali seperti semula. Suasana seperti inilah yang paling didambakannya, berkumpul kembali dengan kedua sahabatnya.

Mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata saling menjatuhkan, sesekali saling tendang dan saling pukul. Begitulah keadaanya ketika sedang berlatih bersama.

Kegiatan seperti ini semakin menambah tingkat keakraban antara Sasuke dan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya akan tertawa dihadapan orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Dia terkekeh _bukan main _ketika Naruto tergelincir ditumpukan salju.

"rasakan itu dobe…!". Betul-betul Naruto memang obat penyembuh segala jenis penyakit yang diderita Sasuke.

Tawa ketiga manusia itu menggema seisi hutan.

* * *

"Tadaima…." Hinata memasuki rumahnya seraya memberikan salam.

"O-okaeri,….." Gadis berambut coklat yang wajahnya serupa dengan Hinata menjawab ragu-ragu akan suara yang dianggapnya tidak asing.

"Nee-san ? " katanya kemudian.

"Hanabi-chan ?, aku pulang" senyum lembut Khas Hime Hyuuga kembali dipancarkannya.

Hanabi kelihatan bingung dengan saudarinya. Kakak perempuannya ini sudah menjadi istri resmi Sasuke Uchiha, tapi kenapa Dia malah kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga ?

"nee, nee…Hanabi chan, jangan pasang wajah curiga begitu…aku hanya berkunjung"

"O-ooh.." Hanabi tersenyum renyah menanggapi senyum tulus Hinata.

"Baiklah aku akan istirahat dulu….jika Tousan menanyakanku, katakan aku hanya sekedar berkunjung" Hinata berjalan melewati Hanabi yang terlihat bingung.

"Aku lelah s'kali….aku tidur dulu _ya_ Hanabi-chan…"

Hinata tidak menunggu respon dari Hahabi. Dia segera berlalu menuju kamarnya. Terlalu sulit menampilkan senyum palsu bahagia dihadapan orang-orang yang dicintainya.

Hanabi hanya diam membatu mendapati perlakuan rancu dari nee-san nya. Tidak biasa kakak perempuannya bersikap seperti itu. Hanabi mengenal Hinata bukan _baru_ _kemarin sore_, mereka sudah hidup bersama sejak dulu. Dia tau ada yang tidak beres dengan Hinata.

Hinata bukan pembohong yang ulung, semua perasaan yang ada didalam hati Hime Hyuuga itu, selalu tergambar diwajah cantiknya. Dia adalah gadis yang sangat mudah ditebak.

Pintu Fusuma digesernya _cepat-cepat_. Hinata tidak ingin jika Hanabi sampai menyusulnya masuk ke kamar.

Dia terduduk dibaIik Fusuma. Bibirnya bergetar, wajah manis itu berlinang air mata. Tangannya mencengkram _kuat-kuat_ bagia depan Kimononya.

"Oooh..Kami-sama…."

"Hiks..hiks..hikss….." bahunya bergetar menahan tangis.

'apakah aku sebegitu tidak bergunanya sehingga bernasib sial menjadi istri manusia kejam seperti Uchiha Sasuke ? '

Suara tangis pilu memenuhi seisi kamar. Air mata yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tidak bisa terbendung lagi. Sakit hati yang diderita Hinata telah berhasil mengguncang emosinya.

'apakah aku pantas diperlakukan seperti ini..oleh orang yang menikahiku ? '

'apakah aku sebegitu hinanya, sehingga Sasuke bersikap keji terhadapku ? '

'Ooh…kami-sama lindungi aku….'

"HIks..hiks….hiks….."

Suara langka seseorang berhenti didepan pintu kamar, Fusuma dibelakangnya sedikit bergoyang..

"Hinata-sama, apa anda baik-baik saja ? "

Hinata hafal pemilik suara berat itu, Neji Niisan sepupunya.

"_Kupikir sesuatu terjadi pada nee-san,…"_ samar-samar suara Hanabi.

"_Apa kau yakin, Hanabi-sama ?"_ ada nada penasaran dari kalimat Neji.

"Aku baik-baik saj Nii-san,…bisa aku istirahat sekarang ? " intonasi suaranya lebih tinggi, agar kedua orang dibalik fusuma itu bisa mendengarnya. _Mati-matian_ Hinata mencoba agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Souka ?..Hum, baiklah Hinata-sama, silahkan anda beristirahat.." Neji menyahut

"Nee-san, jika butuh sesuatu silahkan panggil aku.."Nada suara Hanabi terdengar khawatir.

"Humm,,, baiklah…"

Setelah memastikan kedua orang itu sudah berlalu, Hinata segera menggelar Futon dan membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Air mata masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya kala itu, Perlahan-lahan dia mulai terlelap,…sesekali terdengar isakan dari bibir mungilnya.

* * *

Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak Hinata meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha. Beberapa pelayan mulai menanyakan kemana Nyonya besar mereka saat ini ?

Ketika Nyonma bertanya pada Tuan Besar Uchiha, Si Tuan besar hanya menjawab seadanya dan terkesan _cuek_.

Tunggu dulu, _cuek_ ?

_Cuek_ bukan berarti Dia tidak gelisah. Tiga hari waktunya dihabiskan dirumah tanpa melakukan kegiatan yang berarti. Dalam hati Sasuke merasa Khawatir, jika Dia terus membiarkan wanita itu bertingkah _semaunya_, kapan misi ini akan selesai ?

Seharusnya ,sekarang Hinata ada bersamanya. Dalam artian 'bersamanya' untuk menjalan misi. Bukankah gadis itu berkeinginan agar hubungan mereka terlihat baik-baik saja ? Lalu apakah ini terlihat baik-baik saja ? lari dari rumah suaminya apakah bisa dikategorikan sebagai pasangan suami istri harmonis ?

_Untung_ ini belum diketahui Hokage…maka dari itu sebelum diketahui oleh si nenek sihir, Sasuke harus segera bertindak.

'Aku harus membawa gadis itu kembali..' batinnya tanpa ragu

Baru saja Dia ingin beranjak, tiba-tiba batinnya yang lain merespon gerakannya…

'Dia tidak pantas mendapatan perhatianmu, Sasuke…'

Sejak tiga hari yang lalu, sisi baik dan sisi jahat Sasuke terus berperang didalam pikiran si bungsu Uchiha itu. Disatu sisi Dia ingin gadis itu kembali demi kelancaran misi. Tapi di sisi lainnya, rasa gengsi yang begitu besar selalu menahan harga dirinya untuk pergi menjemput gadis itu.

Sasuke meyakini bahwa Hinata berada di Mansion Hyuuga sekarang. Mudah mencarinya, tapi _susah_ menjemputnya.

'Kenapa gadis itu tidak henti-hentinya merepotkanku ?...sial…!'

'Jika ini bukan demi misi, aku pasti sudah mematahkan leher wanita Hyuuga itu..'gerutunya dalam hati.

Akhirnya, satu keputusan yang paling baik menjadi pilihannya.

_Well,_ disinilah Dia…berdiri di depan pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga. Udara yang begitu dingin berhasil membuat giginya bergemeletuk beberapa kali. Sebentar lagi pasti ada badai salju, Sharigannya selalu merespon setiap kejadian beberapa jam sebelumnya.

Jika ada yang melihat kondisi Sasuke, betul-betul seperti seorang pria yang merindukan kekasihnya.

Berdiri mematung di tengah cuaca dingin, berharap-harap cemas agar gadis yang menjadi tujuannya mau kembali pulang bersamanya. Betul-betul romantis, siapapun yang melihatnya pasti akan merasa iba terhadap kisah kasih keduanya.

Walaupun pada kenyataanya tidak seperti itu, Satu-satunya alasan yang membawa kakiknya melangkah ke mansion Hyuuga adalah karena misi. Misi ini tidak akan pernah terlaksana tanpa kerjasama dengan si gadis Hyuuga.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ?" Hyuuga Neji dengan nada tajam menusuk kepada Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku kemari ingin menjemput istriku,…"

"benarkah ? " Neji merespon nada tenang Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan.

"Apa….ada yang salah ? "

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata-sama ? "

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Pandangannya tertuju pada pria berambut coklat dengan urat-urat chakra disekitar matanya.

Keduanya bertemu mata. Sasuke dengan mata tenang tanpa emosi, sementara Neji dengan mata Byakugan siap menyerang Sasuke kapan saja.

"Setahuku,…kau bukan tipe manusia yang suka mencampuri urusan pribadi orang lain.." Sasuke berjalan mendekati gerbang Hyuuga, tidak memperdulikan Neji yang menghadangnya.

"Tiga hari yang lalu, Hime pulang dengan keadaan mencurigakan. Aku tahu Dia menyembunyikan sesuatu…Dia tidak pernah keluar kamar sejak saat itu" Neji membuat jedah

"Kau menyakitinya."

"Aku tahu sifat busukmu Sasuke…." Tudingan Neji sukses membuat Sasuke mendelik.

"Oh Ya..setahuku dia baik-baik saja saat terakhir kali kami bertemu…"Sasuke menyeringai "Dia _malah_ mendesahkan namaku berulang kali…"

"Bangsat kau UCHIHA…!" Neji Hyuuga hampir saja menyerang Sasuke. Sasuke'pun sudah mengaktifkan Sharingannya dan siap mengambil _ancang-ancang._

Aura Chakra membunuh menyelimuti udara dingin.

Namun duel keduanya gagal karena Hyuuga Hiashi tiba-tiba datang mengambil posisi diantara kedua pemuda tampan itu.

Pemimpin Klan Hyuuga bisa merasakan aura chakra panas diantara Neji dan Sasuke. Dia harus menghentikan kedua pemuda ini sebelum membuat mansion Hyuuga rata dengan tanah.

"Hentikan " Dengan nada tenang, Hyuuga Hiashi melerai keduanya.

"Apa seperti itu memperlakukan seorang tamu,…Hyuuga neji ? " Hiashi mendelik ke arah Neji.

"Hiashi-sama.." Neji membungkuk seraya menghormati Souke nya.

"Kau kemari ingin menjemput putriku? "

"Hai' Hyuuga-sama, saya ingin menjemput….."Ada jedah. Percayalah, Dia bukannya gugup karena berhadapan dengan mertuanya. Sasuke membuat jedah karena LUPA siapa nama istrinya.

"..Saya ingin menjemput istri saya"

"Beberapa hari ini Dia megurung diri didalam kamar…tidak biasanya Hinata bersikap seperti ini …"

"Hai'.."Sasuke membunguk mencermati kalimat Hiashi.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu padanya ?"

"Iie' Hyuuga Sama, setahuku Dia baik-baik saja…."

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku percaya padamu. walaupun ini adalah pernikahan politik aku harap kalian berdua bisa saling mencintai"

"Hai'…"

"Apa kau mencintai putriku?"

"Hai' Hyuuga-sama saya sangat mencintai dan menyayangi putri anda" Sasuke berkata penuh keyakinan.

"Aku harap perkataanmu benar adanya…"

"Hyuuga-sama, ta—" Neji menyela

"Neji, antar Uchiha-san ke kamar Hinata" Hiashi balik menyela kalimat Neji, seolah-olah tidak ingin mendengar sepatah kalimat'pun dari si Bunke.

"Hai' Hyuuga-sama" Neji tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Dia hanyalah seorang Bunke. Pendapatnya tentu tidak terlalu penting di mata Ketua Klan Hyuuga ini.

"Saya permisi.."Sasuke membungkuk hormat kepada Hiashi, kemudian melangkah mengikuti Neji.

Didalam perjalanan ke kamar Hinata, keduanya tidak banyak bicara. Pada dasarnya kedua pemuda ini memang lebih banyak diam dalam kesehariannya. Neji yang setahun lebih tua dari Sasuke awalnya sangat iba terhadap nasib buruk yang menimpa juniornya itu.

Dia termasuk yang paling senang ketika mengetahui Hinata akan menikah dengan Sasuke. Tapi jika melihat keadaan adik sepupunya sekarang, Neji berasumsi bahwa ada yang tidak beres antara Hinata dan Sasuke.

Hinata tidak mau keluar kamar, gadis cantik itu juga tidak mau makan…, matanya sembab seperti _habis_ menangis. Jika ditanya _'ada apa ?'_ Hinata pasti akan tersenyum dan berkata _'aku baik-baik saja' ._

Hiashi tentu tidak mengetahui kondisi putrinya karena Dia memang tidak terlalu perduli dengan Hinata sejak dulu.

Jika Hinata berkata baik-baik saja, Hiashi mengaggap bahwa itulah jawaban yang paling benar. Neji sedikit geram kepada Hiashi yang begitu percaya akan kalimat Sasuke bahwa Hinata baik-baik saja.

Hiashi selalu me-nomor 1 kan Hanabi, walaupun terkadang Hanabi merasa seperti 'anak yang jahat' karena memonopoli kasih sayang orang tuanya. Jika keadaannya sudah seperti itu, Hinata akan berkata…

"_Aku tidak apa-apa Hanabi-chan…..Aku senang jika Otousama sayang kepadamu..akupun sayang kepadamu…." _

Hanabi dan Neji yang paling tahu sifat dan watak Hinata. Gadis itu tidak pernah mengeluh jika ada masalah. Dia terlalu sabar dan terlalu baik.

Oleh karena itu Neji sangat geram ketika melihat Kondisi Hinata sepulang dari Mansion Uchiha. Dia tahu laki-laki raven ini menyakiti saudarinya.

"ini kamarnya…" Kini kedua pemuda tampan itu berdiri didepan Fusuma bercorak bunga Sakura.

Tanpa menunggu komentar dari Sasuke, Neji hendak meninggalkannya. Namun sebelum itu….

"Jika aku melihat kau menyakiti Hinata,..kubunuh kau " Kalimatnya mengandung ancaman, Sasuke meyakini bahwa itu bukan sekedar ancaman.

Di dunia Shinobi, jika ada yang berkata 'bunuh' maka jangan ragu untuk tidak mempercayainya. Setidaknya, itulah yang diajarkan Orochimaru Sensei kepada pemuda Uchiha ini. Dia selalu waspada terhadap ancaman.

"Akan kutunggu…"Kata Sasuke datar.

"Iblis…" Neji menanggapi seraya melangkah meninggalkan 'si iblis' yang dimaksudnya. Sasuke menyeringai jahat pada pemuda Hyuuga yang menghilang dibalik tikungan Roka.

Kini hanya ada Sasuke sendiri dan gadis yang berada dibalik Fusuma, tentunya.

"Pulanglah…." Sasuke bukan tipe pria romantis yang bisa merangkai kata-kata indah. Apalagi untuk menghadapi 'si gadis banyak tingkah' yang ada dibalik Fusuma itu, jangan pernah berharap.

"Jika kau tidak ingin ikut bersamaku…" Sasuke membuat jedah "maka aku akan memaksamu.."

Tida ada respon, tapi Sasuke yakin gadis ini mendengarkan ucapannya dengan baik.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Jangan paksa aku untuk bertindak kasar…."

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"Tsk, jangan bertindak seperti anak kecil…."

Nihil, …hanya suara angin menderu yang bisa didengar Sasuke.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya….."

"Hiks..hiks… kau…, a-aku tidak ingin m-melihat wajahmu hiks…hiks…hiks…." Baru saja Sasuke akan menggeser fusuma dihadapannya, ketika Dia mendengar suara isakan kecil yang diyakininya itu adalah suara si gadis indigo.

"Aku betul-betul akan membukanya "

"hiks…hiks…hiks….pergi, tinggalkan aku…hiks..hiks…hiks…hiks…."

Dari suara isakan itu, terdengar nada sakit hati disana. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke mendengar suara tangisan Hinata. Tapi baru kali ini Dia bisa mendengar secara seksama tangisan pilu gadis bersurai indigo itu.

Mungkin karena kemarin Sasuke terlalu terbakar nafsu, jadi Dia tidak bisa mendengarkan dengan baik.

Ada perasaan sedikit bersalah _(sedikit lho…)_ yang dirasakan Sasuke. Mungkin kelakuannya kemarin memang sedikit berlebihan.

Tapi Sasuke juga tidak akan bertindak sekasar itu jika Hinata menuruti kemauannya. 'Gadis inilah yang terlalu keras kepala' batinnya.

Sasuke memijit pelan pelipisnya "Pulanglah bersamaku…." Dia mencoba tenang dan tidak menampakkan emosinya, walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke _sangat-sangat_ geram akan tingkah konyol gadis Hyuuga ini.

"P-pergi…HIks…hiks…hiks….."

Sasuke bedecak kesal.."Aku datang kemari untuk menjemputmu"

"J-jangan dekati aku..pergi..hiks….hiks…hiks…hiks…."

Sasuke memutar malas kedua bola mata Onyx-nya. Apa Dia harus _memohon-mohon_ sambil berlutut agar gadis Hyuuga ini mau ikut pulang bersamanya ? …

"Tsk,..Aku akan masuk" pintu Fusuma bergeser cepat. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang pandai berbasa-basi. Jika ini bukan di Mansion Hyuuga, Ingin s'kali Dia menerkam dan mengkoyak-koyak tubuh gadis ini _saking_ kesalnya.

Dia berjalan santai masuk kekamar itu. Aroma lavender sangat kental memenuhi indra penciumannya, Wanginya begitu kuat.

Ketika bercinta dengan Hinata kemarin, wangi inilah yang dihirupnya dari tubuh sang Hime Hyuuga.

Kamar itu tidak seluas kamar mereka di Mansion Uchiha. Namun penataan dan dekorasi kamar yang begitu indah, menandakan bahwa si pemilik sangat protektif merawat benda – benda pribadinya.

Hina Hime , duduk diatas futon dengan kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajah cantiknya. Bahunya bergetar hebat, Dia terisak yang _amat sangat._

Tidak ingin membuang waktu berharganya _lama-lama._ Sasuke segera mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hinata.

"Pulanglah bersamaku"

"hiks…hiks…hiks…" Hinata masih terisak sembari menggeleng beberapa kali.

Sasuke memperhatikan si gadis Hyuuga dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Dia hampir terkekeh kala itu. Putri Hyuuga ini mengenakan gaun ke pesta, sungguh _lucu _dimata Sasuke. bukankah Dia sedang bersedih, lalu kenapa _malah pakai baju_ pesta ?, batinnya.

Jemarinya dengan perlahan mulai menyentuh jari-jari Hinata yang menutupi parasnya. _Alih-alih_ ingin melihat wajah menyedihkan dibalik telapak tangan itu, _empunya_ _malah_ membuat jarak beberapa meter menjauhi Sasuke.

"HIks…hiks…j-jangan sentuh a-aku.." Kini posisi Hinata membelakangi Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu ? kau ingin menggagalkan misi ini ?..."Suara Sasuke pelan agar tidak seorang'pun mendengar percakapan mereka.

"HIks..hiks…U-untuk apa k-kau kemari ?...a-aku tidak mengundangmu kesini ? hiks…hiks…hiks…"

"Bukankah sudah kubilang berapa _kali_, aku kemari untuk membawamu pulang, baka..!"

"Disini rumahku,…..aku sudah pulang, dan sekarang kuminta kau pergi" Hinata berusaha menetralkan suaranya yang kalah oleh isakan tangisnya.

"Aku tidak akan pulang jika kau tidak ikut pulang bersamaku "

"Jika aku menolak ?"

"Aku akan memaksamu "

"Jika aku bersikeras tidak mau…."

"Aku tetap akan membawamu pulang apapun caranya"

"Jika aku melakukan perlawanan…"

" Maka aku akan melawanmu"

"Apa tujuanmu datang kemari…."Hinata membuat jedah, menelan ludahya beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"…..ingin melakukan hubungan seks denganku ?" Dia kembali terisak mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Kalimat yang paling rendah yang pernah dilontarkan seorang Hime Hyuuga.

Jujur, Sasuke kaget mendengar kalimat itu.

"Kenapa ? kau tidak bisa menjawab ? betulkan apa yang kukatakan….kau datang kemari untuk berhubungan seks denganku. Misi ini mewajibkan kita untuk melakukan hubungan badan bukan ?"

"Pulanglah bersamaku sekarang" Sasuke tidak menggubris kalimat sensitive Hinata.

"Untuk apa ? untuk seks ?"

"Kuperingatkan, jangan bertidak bodoh. Pulang sekarang…!"Suara Sasuke ketus namun tetap dengan nada rendah.

"Bukankah…kau mengatakan kalau aku seorang pelacur ? ya, memang,….aku pelacur sekarang…"

"hentikan itu!..sikapmu akan membuat orang curiga"

"Curiga ? kenapa curiga ? bukankah kita sudah menikah. Sayangnya kau menikahi seorang pelacur….PUAS KAU…?!"Nada suara Hinata lebih tinggi pada kalimat terakhirnya.

Tidak ada lagi Hinata yang pemalu, tidak ada lagi Hinata yang _takut-takut_…rasa sakit telah menjadi keberanian didalam hatinya.

"Hentikan itu bodoh…! Paling tidak pelankan suaramu…"Sasuke betul-betul geram.

"Aku pelacur…"

"Diam bodoh…."

"Aku pelacur…"

"Diam atau aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga…"

"AKU PELACUR….! " PUAS KAU….!"Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya

"HYUUGA HINATA, JAGA UCAPANMU…..!" Hyuuga Hiashi berdiri didepan Fusuma dengan wajah memerah menahan amarah.

Jika wajahnya adalah bom, pasti sudah meledak sekarang. Perkataan putri sulungnya beberapa detik yang lalu benar-benar telah membakar amarahnya.

Hyuuga Neji beserta Hyuuga Hanabi terlihat membatu dibelakang Hyuuga Hiashi. Siapapun pasti tidak akan percaya dengan ucapan yang baru saja diucapkan Hime Hyuuga yang terkenal menjunjung tinggi nilai kesopanan dan tata krama.

Perkataan Hinata beberapa detik yang lalu sukses membuat ketiga anggota keluarganya kaget luar biasa. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar tidak menduga kedatangan ketiga anggota Keluarga Hyuuga ini.

Dia'pun khawatir _kalau-kalau_ dari penuturan Hinata itu bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan kepada mereka berdua. _Well_,…Sasuke hanya takut saja kalau kebohongannya jadi terungkap soal Dia _pura-pura_ mencintai Hinata.

Paling tidak, perkataan Hinata bisa memicu_ tanda tanya_ bagi semua orang.

"Tou-sama….Aku dan Sasuke-san sedang menjalankan misi. Misi yang mengharuskan kami untuk memiliki keturunan. Jika misi ini selesai, apakah Tou-sama akan mengiyakan permintaan para tetuah untuk melaksanakan misi berikutnya dengan pria yang berbeda ? "

"DIAM HINATA….!" Suara tajam Hiashi memperingatkan putrinya.

"Nee-san…" Hanabi menatap sedih saudarinya, ada tetesan air mata yang mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Sementara Hyuuga Neji masih tetap membatu tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Seorang Bunke pantang menyela kalimat dari Souke nya.

"Sasuke-san datang kemari untuk menjalankan misi bersama. Misi ini mengharuskan kami untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Karena, bagaimana Aku bisa mengandung keturunann Uchiha jika Aku dan Sasuke-san tidak melakukan hubungan seks,…A—"

'PLAAAAAAAAAKKKK….!' Satu tamparan keras sukses mendarat di pipi Hinata.

Hinata tersungkur dengan keras di atas Futon sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

Ini pertama kali Hyuuga memukul Putrinya. Walaupun Dia tegas terhadap Hinata, Hiashi sama sekali tidak pernah menghukum putrinya dengan kekerasan.

Jika Hinata maupun Hanabi serta Neji melakukan kesalahan, Hiashi akan menyuruh ketiganya untuk berlatih Ninjutsu selama kurun waktu yang ditentukan.

Seorang Hyuuga, bahkan pemimpin s'kalipun tidak harus menghakimi para Hyuuga lainnya dengan kekerasan. Hyuuga adalah klan yang cinta damai dan dipenuhi sikap dan sifat saling menghargai sesama Hyuuga.

Namun perkataan Hinata _barusan_, benar-benar tidak bisa ditolerir lagi di telinga Hiashi. Deretan kalimat-kalimat nista yang diucapkan Hinata telah melukai hatinya.

Putrinya sendiri, baru saja mengakui bahwa Dia seorang pelacur dan rela melaksanakan misi berikutnya jika ada pria lain yang mencoba keturunannya dilahirkan oleh Hinata.

Pernikahan Hinata dan Sasuke merupakan pernikahan yang berlandaskan cinta dimata ada masalah diantara pernikahan mereka, Itu yang diyakini Hiashi.

Awalnya Dia sempat curiga akan kepulangan putrinya kembali ke mansion Hyuuga, tapi kecurigaan itu segera ditepisnya _jauh-jauh_ kala Uchiha Sasuke datang dan meminta agar Hinata kembali ke mansion uchiha.

Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa putrinya yang begitu lembut hati dan pemalu bisa mengungkapkan kalimat-kalimat liar layaknya seorang wanita di rumah pelacuran. Hantu apa yang merasuki putrinya hingga berubah 180 derajat.

"Kenapa ? apa ayah malu punya putri sepertiku ?...karena aku seperti pelacur ? "

"Oh…! KAMI-SAMA..! IBLIS APA YANG MERASUKI ANAK INI….! " Hiashi mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul Hinata. Tingkat kemarahannya sudah sampai pada tingkat kemarahan yang paling tinggi.

"SEJAK DULU KAU SELALU MENGECEWAKANKU HINATA…..!"

"Otou-sama…..!" Hanabi ketakutan kala melihat urat-urat chakra di sekita mata Hyuuga Senior itu.

Kekuatan chakra luar biasa dari seorang pemimpin Klan Hyuuga. Kekkai genkai yang banyak diincar oleh para Shinobi. Layaknya Sharingan, Byakugan 'pun menjadi incaran bagi para Shinobi-shinobi yang haus akan kekautan. Sekarang.., di ruangan ini, Dia akan melakukan serangan terhadap putrinya sendiri dengan menggunakan kekuatan menakutkan itu.

"Hentikan Hyuuga-sama…! " Sasuke uchiha mengambil langkah cepat. sejurus kemudian, bungsu Uchiha itu berdiri menghalangi Hiashi yang akan segera melancarkan serangan Kekkai Genkainya kepada Hinata.

"Kumohon hentikan…!" Dia mengulangi kalimatnya.

"kau tidak pantas mencampuri urusan keluarga Hyuuga, minggir..! "

'Tidak, aku pantas."

"Minggir kau Uchiha…! " Hiashi memperingati

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau menyentuhnya."Sasuke memberi jedah sembari mengakifkan Sharingan.

" Dia istriku, aku yang berhak menentukan disini. Menjauhlah Hiashi-sama "

Kalimat Sasuke sukses membuat Pemimpin Kan Hyuuga itu membatu. Sesekali Dadanya naik turun menahan amarah. Aura chakranya panas, itu yang bisa ditangkap oleh Sharingan.

Jika memang harus bertarung dengan Hyuuga Senior ini, Sasuke tidak ada pilihan lain selain melayani pria paruh bayah yang sedang terbakar emosinya.

"D-dia benar Otousama,…jangan pukul Nee-san..hiks..hiks…"Hanabi terisak.

"Hiashi-sama,…"Neji memegang pundak Hiashi sembari menenangkan senior Hyuga itu.

"Ijinkan saya membawanya kembali ke mansion Uchiha "

Sasuke disini bukan bermaksud membelah Hinata. Dia hanya tidak ingin ada 'masalah-masalah' tidak penting yang mengganggu kelangsungan misi.

Kelakuan gadis ini betul-betul diluar dugaannya. jika Sasuke adalah Hyuuga Haishi, jangan harap kau bisa melihat mentari esok hari. Karena menit ini juga, Dia akan melepaskan nyawamu dari ragamu.

Meski tidak mengatakannya, Sasuke mendukung keputusan Hiashi yang tegas kepada Hinata. Memang harus seperti itu menghadapi putri yang keras kepala.

Walaupun disisi lain Dia sedikit merasa iba _(sedikit lho….)_ kepada Hime Hyuuga itu, sepertinya Dia menjalani kehidupan yang keras sejak jauh-jauh hari.

Salahkan para Tetua dan Hokage yang mengharuskan gadis ini menjalani misi yang begitu membebaninya.

Dia merasa seperti seorang wanita rendahan yang dipersiapkan untuk melahirkan anak dari klan yang membutuhkan keturunan. Sasuke tahu gadis ini tertekan.

_Biar _bagaimanapun Dia harus membelanya sedikit _( lagi-lagi sedikit lho…)_ karena gadis ini adalah partner misinya. Hinata kunci utama dalam misi ini. Sasuke harus memastikan gadis ini baik-baik saja, demi misi mereka.

"Bawa Dia pergi dari rumah ini..jauhkan Dia dari Mansion ku" Suara Hiashi bergetar menahan amarah., sesekali memegangi dada nya yang terasa sesak.

"Hiashi-sama…"Ada nada menyela dari Neji. Tapi _lagi-lagi_ Dia hanya Bunke, Neji tidak bisa berbuat banyak.

Hanabi masih terisak ketika Neji mengisayaratkan kepadanya untuk _ membiarkan_ Sasuke dan Hinata berdua. Mereka meninggalkan kamar itu dengan perasaan campur aduk.

Neji yang iba, hanabi yang menangis melihat saudarinya dipukul ayahnya, dan Hiashi dengan kemarahan yang membuncah dan tidak bisa terbendung lagi.

Merasa ketiganya sudah pergi, Sasuke mendekati Hinata. Gadis itu menunduk, ada linangan airmata menghiasi wajahnya.

"Kau puas sekarang ?"

Sasuke harus mensejajarkan tinggi kepalanya agar bisa melihat wajah Hinata yang tertutupi poni.

_Alih-alih_ tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan yang tidak penting, Dia dengan mudahnya mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya.

Sasuke tidak harus membujuk Hinata_,_ keadaanya sedang labil. Membawanya kembali ke Mansion Uchiha adalah keputusan yang paling tepat. Paling tidak, sebelum Hiashi menerkam gadis bodoh ini sampai mati.

"Lepaskan aku…..!"

Hinata berusaha merontah, tapi Sasuke semakin memperketat pelukannya.

"Kau otak utama dalam misi ini, jangan harap kau bisa meloloskan diri dariku…" Si bungsu Uchiha melangkah meninggalkan Mansion Hyuuga diiringi beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan adegan romantis mereka.

Sasuke merangkul Hinata dalam pelukannya dengan ala bridal style.

Sungguh jika orang lain melihat aksi keduanya, mereka pasti menganggap Sasuke dan Hinata adalah pasangan suami istri harmonis yang saling mencintai.

* * *

Sasuke berjalan mendahului Hinata, Dia berjarak beberapa meter dibelakang suaminya. Sasuke memutuskan menurukan Hinata dari rangkulannya ketika mereka keluar dari lingkungan Klan Hyuuga.

Keduanya terlalu malu untuk menunjukkan kemesraan palsu mereka di hadapan publik.

Langkah Sasuke santai, sementara Hinata sedikit berjalan cepat untuk menyamai langkah pemuda raven itu.

Sekeras apapun Dia mencoba, langkah kaki Sasuke yang _panjang-panjang_sukses membuat Hinata selalu tertingal jau dibelakang.

Hinata tidak pernah berfikir untuk melarikan diri, mengingat posisinya sekarang berada pada titik buta Sasuke.

Dia adalah pria dengan mata Sharingan, semua orang tahu bahwa jenis mata itu adalah jenis mata yang tidak pernah tidur walaupun pemiliknya tertidur. _So_ jangan pernah berharap Hinata.

Mereka menjadi perhatian warga. _betapa tidak_, suami istri yang baru menikah berjalan berjauh-jauhan seperti dua orang yang tidak saling mengenal. Beberapa ada yang berbisik, merasa curiga dengan keadaan itu.

Sasuke yang notabene lebih peka terhadap keadaan disekitarnya karena pengaruh Sharingan, tiba-tiba berhenti sejenak. Dia menunggu Hinata yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya.

'dasar kaki pendek' batinnya.

Ketika Hinata tepat berada sejajar dengannya, segera Sasuke meraih tangan mungil gadis itu. Hinata spontan mengehentikan langkahnya, ketika Sasuke mengenggam jemarinya.

"Kita jalan bersama" Kata Sasuke sembari melanjutkan langkahnya.

Posisi Hinata_ betul-betul_ canggung sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menggenggam jemarinya, bukan mencengkram seperti kemarin, tapi benar-benar menggenggamnya. Tidak ada tenaga dalam genggaman itu. Hinata sedikit merasa aneh mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini.

Pria itu yang biasanya kasar, kini malah _berubah jadi baik_. Walaupun Dia tahu, Sasuke bersikap seperti itu untuk menghindari kecurigaan warga.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, melihat wajah pria itu. Sasuke kelihatan santai tanpa ada rasa canggung. Sementara Hinata? mungkin ada semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil yang harus dituntun…"

"Jangan besar kepala, lakukan saja" _tuh kan…_kalimat Sasuke tetap ketus seperti biasa.

Dalam genggamannya, Hinata bisa merasakan telapak tangan Sasuke yang kasar. Tangan besar itu dipenuhi jemari mungilnya.

Walaupun kasar, telapak tangannya begitu hangat . Sesekali jemari Sasuke _bergerak-gerak,_ menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik pada jemari Hinata. Kulit kasar itu _bergesek-gesek_ dengan kulit mulusnya.

Sasuke menyadari akan ketidaknyaman wanita itu, seketika pula Ia melepaskan genggamannya.

"Pegang ini.."

Hinata memberikan pandangan bertanya kala pemuda raven itu menyodorkan telunjuknya.

"Pegang telunjukku, rasa kasarnya pasti akan berkurang"

Telunjuknya begitu besar, Hinata'pun segera menggengamnya. Begini memang lebih baik, paling tidak tangan Hinata tidak perlu berkeringat akan ketidaknyamanan seperti tadi.

Sasuke semakin merapatkan dirinya pada si gadis indigo, membuat kemesraan mereka menjadi lebih nyata. Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, hanya bisa menunduk menyembunyikan semburat merah dipipinya.

'Ini hanya sandiwara…..tenang Hinata..' batinnya.

Lama mereka menelusuri jalan Konoha yang lumayan ramai di sore ber-embun. Beberapa kelompok manula terus memperhatikan pasangan muda itu dengan senyum bahagia.

Gadis Hyuuga dengan pemuda Uchiha, kedua Klan elit Konohagakure dipersatukan dalam sebuah ikatan sakral pernikahan, siapa yang tidak bangga ?

Para manula yang menyaksikan kedua Klan itu tumbuh hingga sekarang, pasti sangat bahagia melihat kemajuan Uchiha dan Hyuuga. menikahkan mereka adalah keputusan yang paling bijaksana.

"Tuan, sudihkan anda membeli permen loli buatan saya ?" Seorang remaja seumuran Konohamaru menghampiri mereka seraya menawarkan dagangannya.

Sasuke menatap remaja itu dengan mata tajamnya dan dan seolah-olah berkata ' enyah kau dari hadapanku, GEMBEL..!'

Hinata yang paham betul akan sifat sombong pemuda si Uchiha, segera menggeleng ramah. Paling tidak, sebelum Sasuke menendang dan memaki kasar pemuda tidak berdosa dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak terimakasih, kami harus _buru-buru_"

"Berikan aku sebatang" Suara baritone Sasuke membuat Hinata mendelik kearahnya.

"Berikan aku sebatang,..berapa harganya ?"

"Hanya 2 sen, Tuan…"

Pemuda Uchiha itu merogoh saku belakangnya, mengeluarkan dompet berwarna cokelat. Dompet itu berbentuk persegi empat layaknya dompet pria pada umumnya.

Dari sudut matanya, Hina Hime bisa melihat lembaran-lembaran yen milik pria itu. Dua lembar uang berwarna Hijau disodorkan Sasuke kepada remaja tanggung penjual loli.

"Ambil kembaliannya.." Katanya kemudian.

"Kau mau permen rasa apa ? pilihlah….. "

Gadis yang _disuruh_ memilih permen, malah melihat kearah lain seolah-olah tidak mendengar perkataan pria yang _membelikan _permen.

Merasa tidak ada respon, Sasuke segera mengambil permen berwarna merah mudah. Hinata yakin loli itu rasanya strawberry jika dilihat dari warnanya.

Sejak dulu, semua pelanyannya _tau_ kalau Hime mereka amat menyukai permen loli. Tapi untuk loli yang diberikan Sasuke, jangan harap Hinata akan menyukainya.

"Terima kasih Tuan, Nyonya…."remaja itu segera berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

"Ambil ini" Sasuke menyodorkan loli itu kepada Hinata dengan nada memerintah.

"Aku tidak mau…"

"Ambil atau sandiwaraku kuhentikan sekarang " kini Dia mengancam

Ya, kemesraan mereka didepan publik hanya sandiwara, Sasuke baru saja mengingatkannya. Memberinya permen Loli juga bagian dari sandiwaranya, Hinata sadar akan hal itu.

Dengan gerakan malas, Hinata menyambar loli itu dari tangan Sasuke.

"Jika kau menuruti perkataanku, semuanya akan baik-baik saja bukan ?"

Mereka kembali berjalan menyusuri jalan berkabut itu, kini _gantian_ Sasuke yang memegang telunjuk kecil Hinata.

Udara semakin beku, kabut semakin tebal. Hembusan angin sedingin es menyelimuti udara Konohagakure.

Malam akan segera tiba, warga telah mengemasi barang dagangan mereka. Sebentar lagi akan datang badai salju, mereka harus segera bergegas.

Baik Hinata maupun Sasuke menyadari akan datang badai salju, langkah mereka semakin cepat sebelum chakra keduanya berubah menjadi beku.

"Lankahmu lambat sekali"

Sasuke menggerutu, Dia terus menarik tangan Hinata agar sejajar dengan langkahnya. Sementara Hinata? gadis mungil itu harus berlari-lari kecil agar bisa menyeimbangi kaki panjang Sasuke.

Tidak ada Shinobi yang menyukai musim dingin, begitu juga Sasuke dan Hinata. Shinobi-Shinobi pengguna elemen es harus berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk terbiasa dengan benda beku itu.

Hinata yang notabene chakranya lebih lemah dibandingkan Sasuke, mulai merasa ngilu pada tulang-tulangnya. Kakinya seperti beku, sangat sulit untuk digeratkan.

Angin semakin kencang dari menit ke menit, Salju'pun semakin deras menghujani Desa Konohagakure.

'sreeet..'

"Aduh…..!" Hinata terpeleset di tumpukan salju.

Sasuke yang menyadari, seketika menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata meringis kesakitan, pinggul dan panggulnya terasa sakit.

"Aduh, sakitt…."

"Kau lemah s'kali, ayo bangun!" perintahnya

Si gadis indigo mencoba, tapi ketika mulai mengangkat panggulnya Dia kembali terjatuh. Saljunya begitu licin, sulit untuk berdirih dengan posisi yang tidak seimbang seperti ini.

Sasuke berdecak beberapa kali sembari memojokkah Hinata tentang kekuatan gadis itu yang betul-betul dibawah nol.

"A-aku sudah berusaha….tapi licin"

"Sialan kau..!"

Entah Sasuke yang terlalu kuat atau tubuh Hinata yang terlalu ringan. Hanya dengan sekali angkat, gadis itu sudah _dibopong_nya.

"S-sasuke-san…"

"Aggr,..! berisik kau..!"sasuke menelusuri hujan salju dengan _enteng_ membawa Hinata dibahunya.

'Dia ringan s'kali' batin Sasuke.

* * *

Kediaman Uchiha telah Sunyi, para pelayan telah kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing. Sasuke memang tidak mengijinkan pelayannya untuk menetap di Mansion Ucihiha, lelaki raven itu sangat menyukai kesunyian dan kesendirian.

Sepasang suami istri itu segera memasuki mansion mereka yang hangat. Cuaca diluar benar-benar buruk, badai salju akan datang beberapa menit lagi.

Angin bertiup sangat kencang, suaranya menderu hebat menghempaskan pohon-pohon di Mansion klasik yang sebahagian tamannya memang didominasi oleh pepohonan rindang.

Sasuke dengan Santainya menggeser pintu fusuma, kemudian menjatuhkan Hinata diatas tatami. Sekali lagi gadis itu meringis kesakitan ketika punggungnya menghantam tatami dengan kerasnya.

"dasar wanita lambat! "

Hinata tidak merespon, atau lebih tepatnya tidak fokus dengan kalimat Sasuke. Dia masih terlalu sibuk merasakan sakit ditubuhnya.

Chakra beku, Itu yang diyakininya. Tubuh Hinata seperti mati rasa, telapak kakinya _kesemutan. _

"Jika kau tidak bertingkah, maka semua ini tidak perlu terjadi"

"Kenapa kau menjemputku ? " Hinata bertanya lirih

"Bisa kau jelaskan masksud dari kebodohanmu itu, wanita Huuga ?"

"apa kau ingin mengacaukan misi ini ?"

"Apa kau pikir semua orang tidak akan curiga dengan tingkah konyolmu tadi ? "

"Apakah kejadian di mansion Hyuuga menandakan kalau hubungan kita sedang dalam kondisi baik-baik saja ?"

"Bukankah kau yang paling menginginkan agar hubungan busuk ini selalu baik-baik saja dihadapan semua orang..dihadapan orang tuamu ?!"

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi _itu_ ?!

Membuktikan kalau dirimu adalah seorang PELACUR ?!

"Apakah dengan mengakui dirimu sebagai pelacur lantas bisa mengembalikan waktu seperti sedia kala, sebelum pernikahan bodoh itu dilaksanakan ?

"Aku benar-benar tidak perduli apakah kau seorang pelacur atau putri pelacur, atau ibu pelacur.!…PERSETAN DENGAN ITU SEMUA..!"

"Aku hanya perduli pada misi ini. MISI INI…! misi ini lebih penting daripada kabar murahan tentang dirimu yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang pelacur ? "

"PAKAI OTAKMU….!"

"Apa kau terlalu pintar atau malah terlalu BODOH…!"

"Apa kau pikir aku akan mau menyentuhmu jika bukan karena MISI BODOH INI?! "

"Aku juga tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku untuk meladeni perempuan murahan yang mengakui dirinya adalah PELACUR…!"

"Aku,…seorang mantan Nuke-nin, aku biasa bercinta dengan pelacur..bahkan ada yang lebih cantik dari wajah menyedihkanmu itu..!

Sasuke membuat jedah untuk mengatur nafasnya, Sharingannya aktif. Ingin skali Dia melempar wanita ini kedalam perapian dan membakarnya sampai habis. Sasuke betul-betul marah, marah yang sejadi-jadinya.

"Pelacur-pelacur itu tidak pernah merendahkan dirinya di depan umum. TAPI KAU,…KAU BAHKAN LEBIH RENDAH DIBANDINGKAN WANITA DARI RUMAH PELACURAN ITU….!"

"Aku menyesal, kenapa Hokage menyodorkan wanita sepertimu sebagai wanita yang akan melahirkan keturunan Uchiha. AKU TIDAK SUDI…!

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara panjang lebar, pria itu sudah terlalu geram akan tingkah konyol gadis bodoh dihadapannya.

"Kau yang mengajariku menggunakan kata itu….wanita murahan, jalang, pelacur,….kuras aku memang pantas menyandang nama itu" Suara Hinata lirih.

Hinata terduduk diatas tatami dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Dia menangis namun tidak mengeluarkan suara. Dari nada suaranya yang bergetar, sangat jelas bahwa gadis ini berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Tidak ada lagi yang tersisa dariku,..semua sudah hilang" Telapak tangannya sesekali menyeka jeja-jejak air mata di pipi lebamnya.

"Kurasa ayahku menjualku kepada Desa. Karena menganggap aku tidak berguna bagi Klan, maka Dia menyetujui misi ini"

"Aku yakin Hokage-sama memiliki bayak calon untuk Klan Uchiha"Dia kembali menyeka airmatanya.

"Hanya saja mereka menolak. Karena misi ini sama saja dengan menjual diri, jika misi selesai…maka tugasmu juga akan selesai, begitu seterusnya,…."

"Lagipula tidak ada gadis yang ingin menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak mencintainya, begitupula sebaliknya'kan.."

"Ayahku melihat peluang ini. Klan Uchiha adalah klan besar, menyandingkan nama Hyuuga dan Uchiha mungkin jalan yang terbaik. Hinata akan menjadi tamengnya, _toh_ Dia tidak pernah berbuat sesuatu yang bisa membanggakan Klan"

"Maka disinilah aku….orang yang tidak berguna bagi Klan Hyuuga. Ayahku…selalu mengatakan kalau aku tidak berguna. Misi-misi yang kujalani hampir 50 % berhasil karena ada Kiba-kun dan Shino-kun, Aku hanya sebagai pelengkap saja"

"Jabatanku sebagai Hairess telah dicabut dan akan diberikan kepada adikku atau sepupuku"

"Orang yang kucintai, mencintai orang lain dan tidak pernah berniat untuk membalas perasaanku"

"Orang yang kunikahi, tidak sudi melihat wajah menyedihkanku dan mengatakan kalau aku ini perempuan murahan yang bahkan lebih rendah dari seorang pelacur"

" Bagaimana menurutmu Sasuke-san ?" Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke sesaat, Pria itu berkacak pinggang dengan rahang terkatup rapat.

"aku tidak berguna. Ayahku membuangku untuk menjalankan misi ini. Aku gagal menggapai cintaku, Aku gagal menjadi Hime, aku gagal menjadi Hairess, aku gagal menjadi menjadi Kunoichi..." Hinata menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis

"Karen aku gagal dengan segalanya, menjadi pelacurmu mungkin sedikit lebih baik. Paling tidak aku sedikit berguna"

"Maka dari itu kukatakan, Aku ingin terlihat baik-baik saja dimata teman-temanku. Paling tidak jangan ada yang mengetahui hubungan buruk kita"

"Anggap seolah kita baik-baik saja. Ini demi nama Klan-ku, nama orang-orang yang kucintai, dan….nama baikku. Biarlah terlihat buruk dimatamu, Tapi tolong jangan didepan nakamaku…"

"Hanya itu keinginanku dalam misi ini, Sasuke-san. Kau memang benar, aku lebih rendah daripada pelacur. Aku pantas menyandang gelar itu, bukan sebagai Hime, bukan sebagai Hairess, bukan sebagai Kunoichi..Bukan sebagai orang yang patut dicintai karena nasib buruk yang selalu menimpaku"

"Aku akan menjalankan misi ini dengan baik, Aku janji. Tapi tolong, kabulkan permintaanku tentang 'kita selalu baik-baik saja' didepan umum"

Hinata sesengukan beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" Apa kau bisa mengabulkan permintaanku, Sasuke-san ? "

Sasuke mematung, matanya sibuk memperhatikan penampilan wanita dihadapannya. Wajahnya kusut, ada bekas lebam keunguan yang berusaha ditutupi dengan riasan.

Pakaiannya berantakan, kulitnya pucat, sepucat warna matanya. Jika gadis ini berjalan di tengah badai salju, _orang-orang_ pasti akan mengira kalau Dia adalah hantu. Gadis ini betul-betul menyedihkan.

"B-Bagaimana Sasuke-san ..Apa kau menyetujuinya ? "

"Kau baru saja membuktikan bahwa dirimu benar-benar wanita murahan. Kau lebih memilih menjadi pelacurku daripada menjadi istriku..ckckckckc,…wanita menyedihkan" Sasuke menggeleng ngeri.

Hinata terkekeh mendengar kalimat Sasuke

"Istri ? ….sejak kapan Sasuke-san menganggapku sebagai istri ? _apa pernah_ ?..."

Hinata kembali terkekeh. "Tidak ada seorang istri yang diperkosa oleh suaminya sendiri. Kau sudah memperkosaku, ingat ? " Hinata kembali terkekeh.

"Jadi apa bedanya ? _toh_ sama saja'kan ? istrimu dan pelacurmu, dua kata yang berbeda. Tapi bagi Sasuke-san, aku yakin maknanya sama"

"Keluar dari ruangan ini, kau betul-betul membuatku ingin muntah" Sasuke menunjuk Fusuma.

"bukankah sudah kubilang sejak awal Sasuke-san, 'kenapa kau menjemputku ?'…."

"Tidak ada pelacur yang tinggal dirumah majikannya. Jika majikannya membutuhkan seks, maka Dia harus mendatangi tempat pelacur itu"

"Benar begitu Sasuke-san ? Bukankah tadi kau mengatakan bahwa kau sering meniduri pelacur. Bukankah sistem-nya seperti itu ?"

"Jika aku berlama-lama disini, kau pasti tidak akan merasa nyaman"

'tuukkk'

Terdengar bunyi itu ketika permen loli mendarat didekat kaki Sasuke. Permen bundar itu terbelah dua.

"Aku tidak pantas menerima ini. Berikanlah pada gadis yang lebih baik, setidaknya gadis itu tidak mengakui dirinya sebagai seorang pelacur"

Hinata bangkit berdiri. Tidak perduli dengan tenaga yang melemah akibat chakra yang membeku, Dia akan keluar dari mansion uchiha.

"Aku akan keluar dari rumahmu. Jika kau membutuhkanku untuk misi, kau bisa mencariku…aku pasti bersedia. Paling tidak aku akan bertanggung jawab terhadap misiku"

Sasuke masih diam membatu dengan posisinya. Pintu Fusuma tertutup kembali, menyisakan Dia seorang diri di kamar besarnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada permen didekat kakinya yang terbelah dua.

Sasuke mengambil permen itu dan menaruhnya diatas nakas. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang ? …gadis itu tidak _henti-hentinya_ membuat _ulah._

Apa sekarang Sasuke harus menerobos ditengah-tengah badai salju dan meneriakkan nama wanita itu hingga membangunkan seluruh warga desa ?...

Gadis itu terlalu mendramatisir, menurutnya. Apakah seburuk itu menjadi seorang Nyonya Uchiha ? _sampai-sampai_ Dia lebih memilih dianggap sebagai pelacur daripada menjadi seorang istri Uchiha Sasuke ?

Sasuke berdecak kesal beberapa kali. Kini pikirannya dipenuhi dengan perkataan gadis Hyuuga itu. Tidak ada seorang pelacur yang masih suci, setidaknya Sasuke tahu kalau Hinata masih suci ketika Dia pertama kali menyentuh gadis itu.

Itulah mengapa Sasuke mengatakan kalau gadis itu terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

Kenapa sampai se-rumit ini ?...mereka hanya akan menjalankan misi, tapi kenapa _urusanya_ jadi panjang. Iblis sial dari mana yang merasuki dirinya sehingga memperoleh istri keras kepala seperti perempuan itu ?

* * *

Hyuuga Hinata, bersandar didepan pintu gerbang Mansion Uchiha dengan kaki memeluk lututkya menahan dingin.

Giginya bergemelatuk beberapa kali, tubuhnya bergetar menahan beku, pakaian tebalnya tidak cukup tebal untuk menahan hempasan angin dingin yang semakin memilukan tulang-tulangnya.

Salju turun dengan deras, rambutnya memutih karena terkena salju. Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya. Chakranya, Chakra Hinata begitu lemah..sangat lemah.

Sesekali matanya terpejam tapi Dia kembali tersadar, Hinata tidak boleh tidur. Jika Dia tidur, maka tubuhnya akan membeku..itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Awalnya Hinata akan kerumah Ino atau Teten, namun badai begitu besar. Jika Dia memaksakan diri, bisa-bisa tubuhnya tidak akan bertahan dan membeku ditengah jalan.

Tidak mungkin Dia kembali ke Mansion Hyuuga, Ayahnya sudah tidak sudi melihat wajah menyedihkan Hinata lagi.

'Oh Kami-sama tolong aku..' batinnya.

"ikut aku" Seseorang mengulurkan tangan.

Saking lemahnya Chakra Hinata, Dia tidak merasakan kehadiran orang ini disekitarnya. Tubuhnya jangkung, terlalu gelap untuk melihat wajahnya.

Dengan aliran Chakra tidak beraturan, sulit untuk mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

Merasa tidak ada respon, pria jangkung itu berjongkok disamping Hinata. "Kau gadis paling keras kepala yang pernah kutemui selama 23 tahun"

Uchiha Sasuke, berjongkok disamping istrinya. Tidak mungkin membiarkan wanita ini mati membeku dengan beban misi yang ditanggung keduanya.

Setidaknya, bairlah Sasuke menyelamatkan nyawa wanita nekad ini.

"Untuk apa kau kemari ?" Hinata bertanya lirih, suaranya pelan….sangat pelan.

"Aku akan mengabulkan semua permintaanmu. Tapi dengan syarat, kau harus menuruti segala kemauanku"

Hinata tidak menjawab, lebih tepatnya terlalu lemah untuk menjawab. Sasuke paham betul kondisinya, Dia'pun pernah mengalami hal yang sama, pasti sulit bergerak dengan chakra yang membeku.

"Bagaimana ? "

Sesaat kemudian Hinata mengagguk pelan, sangat pelan..

Sasuke lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil itu kedalam pelukannya. Hinata hanya pasrah ketika Sasuke mengendongnya denga ala bridal style.

Hina Hime menyandarkan kepalanya pada ada bidang laki-laki itu, sesaat kemudian Dia seperti ingin bersin. Hidungnya terasa sakit dan ngilu.

"Kau berdarah "

"D-darah…."Katanya panik

Darah itu mengenai seragam Chunin Sasuke, beberapa ada yang menetes dari dagunya.

"A-aku berdarah…."

Sasuke segera mempercepat langkahnya sebelum wanita ini beku dijalan.

"Aliran Chakramu mengganggu aliran darahmu, akibatnya ada penyumbatan pembuluh darah"

* * *

Sasuke membuka pintu Washiki, menaruh tubuh Hinata di dalam bathub.

"Buka bajumu" perintahnya.

Hinata tidak merespon, giginya hanya bergemelatuk berulang kali. Sadar gadis ini terlalu lemah, Sasuke _sendiri_ yang akan menanggalkan pakaian tebalnya.

Hime tidak merontah ketika Sasuke menanggalkan satu-persatu kimono tebalnya. _Toh, _Sasuke pernah melihat tubuh polosnya sebelum ini.

Ketika tubuh Hinata tidak tertutupi sehelai benang'pun, pria itu segera mengguyurmya dengan shower air hangat.

Hinata menengadah, memejamkan matanya sembari menikmati air hangat yang mengguyur tubuh polosnya.

Tubuh mungil itu terlihat keunguan akibat luka lebam. Dalam hati Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri akibat perbuatannya pada gadis ini. _Well_, mungkin kemarin itu terlalu kasar, pikirnya.

Hinata membuka iris lavendernya ketika merasa Sesuatu menyentuh wajahnya. Mata putih keunguan itu mendapati jemari Sasuke yang mengelus pipi lebamnya.

Dia sedikit meringis kala Sasuke menekan jemarinya tepat di bagian yang sakit. Hime tidak berani menatap balik wajah Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menatapnya intens.

Dia terlalu takut, dan terlalu malu…_mungkin_.

Jemari lain pria itu mengelus bibirnya, Hinata kembali meringis. Sasuke kemudian menghapus lipstick merah itu dengan telunjuknya.

"Ittai…" gumamnya lirih.

Bibir Hinata sedikit bengkak, ini pasti karena tamparan kerasnya kemarin. Apalagi Ayah gadis ini baru saja menamparnya, sakitnya pasti 2 kali lipat.

Sauke mengelus bibir dan pipi Hinata dengan lembut, matanya tak sedikitpun berpindah dari wajah cantik di sana.

Ingin sekali rasanya Dia segera menanggalkan seluru pakaiannya dan ikut bergabung di bathub bersama Hinata. Walaupun Dia tahu itu tidak mungkin dengan kondisi gadis itu yang sedang_ drop_ dengan _luka - luka_ ditubuhnya.

Hinata kembali menutup matanya, meresapi elusan lembut Sasuke. Kini jemari itu mengelus pelipisnya dan menyibakkan poni basah yang menutupi dahinya. Dahi itu begitu indah, tidak lebar seperti dahi Sakura dan tidak sempit seperti dahi Ino.

Sesekali jemari Sasuk mengelus pucuk kepala basah Hinata dan mengibaskan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi lehernya.

"Suah cukup" Sasuke kemudian memandu Hinata berdiri, kala itu pula melingkarkan Yukata mandi pada tubuh polos itu.

* * *

Hinata tidak menolak ketika Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon. Tubuh itu tidak lagi menggigil seperti tadi, Dia jauh merasa nyaman sekarang.

4 selimut tebal kini menutupi tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu hampir-hampir saja tertidur ketika merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menyenyuh pipi lebamnya.

"Apa itu ?"

"Ini alkohol , sakitnya akan berkurang setelah _diolesi _obat ini"

Hinata tidak berfikir bahwa ini bagian dari sandiwara Sasuke, pria itu mungkin iba padanya. Dia tidak mau terlalu banyak berfikir, pikiranya sudah terlalu penuh dengan masalah dan masalah. Menerima uluran tangan pria ini mungkin tidak terlalu buruk.

"Mulai sekarang kau harus menuruti semua perkataanku, kau paham ? " nada Sasuke ketus.

Hinata hanya mengaguk lemah. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain sekarang.

Sejurus kemudian, Sasuke melepaskan seragam chuninya. Kini Dia bertelanjang dada. Hinata memandangi postur jangkung suaminya, tubuh Sasuke betul-betul bagus, oto-otot nya tidak terlalu besar dan terlihat pas dengan tinggi badannya.

Dada itu putih tanpa noda, tattoo dengan bentuk abstrak menghiasi punggungnya. Perutnya datar dan bermotif kotak-kota, lengannya begitu kokoh dan terkesan kuat. Inilah body seorang Shinobi, Neji Niisan juga memiliki tubuh seperti itu, pikirnya.

Hinata sedikit gelisah ketika mendapati tubuh Sasuke berbaring disampingnya. Pria itu masuk kedalam selimut dan mendekap tubuh Hinata dari belakang.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melukaimu" Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya

Nafas pemuda itu mengelitik di telinga Hinata, nafas Sasuke begitu hangat menerpa tengkuknya.

"Tidurlah,….kau tidak akan kedinginan"

"K-kenapa kau tidur disini ? " Tanyanya lirih.

"Karena aku juga kedinginan, aku butuh sesuatu yang hangat. Jangan lupa ini adalah selimutku, kecuali jika kau ingin tidur di futon lain tanpa selimut ini menutupi tubuh bekumu.."

Ya benar saja, Sasuke kedinginan. Dia semakin merapatkan dekapannya pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Tangan besarnya kini melingkar dipinggang Hinata. Dekapannya begitu kuat, hingga _tak_ memberikan ruang sedikitpun bagi Hinata untuk bergerak.

"A-arigatou Sasuke-san…."Dia berbisik, tidak menunggu tanggapan dari pria yang sedang menghembuskan nafas hangat pada perpotongan lehernya.

Hinata yakin Sasuke sudah tertidur, dengkuran halus khas pria itu terdengar jelas di telinga Hinata. Hinata'pun memejamkan mata, gadis itu benar-benar kelelahan.

Kejadian hari ini _betul-betul_ menguras tenaganya, Hinata tidak pernah _berteriak –teriak _ataupun _marah-marah_ seperti tadi, ini yang pertama kalinya. Kegiatannya hari ini benar-benar membuatnya lelah.

"gadis bodoh"

Hinata tentu sudah tidak mendengarnya, Dia sudah benar-benar terlelap ketika Sasuke berbisik ditelinganya.

* * *

AKHIRNYA SELESAI JUGA….! Sekarang waktunya….

**POJOK REVIEW :**

**KOn**; Iya betul banget tuh, didunia nyata mah ga' mungkin ada cewe yang mau ma cowo aneh kaya gitu. Hum, kalau saran kamu oke juga tuh,…..ntar aku pikir2 dlu ya, makanya baca terus fic gaje ini, OKAY..! Ngemeng-ngemeng sebutan SENPAI kayaknya blom cocok deh buat haru,…panggil Haru aje kali ye…ATO TIDAK panggil aja Lou..(syndrome philpine-Menado mode on) (T,T)v

**Upa1008;** Aduh, jangan deg-degan dong,…ni kan bukan fic horror heheheheehe,..makaci ya. N ikutin terus perkembangan fic ini.

**Chan**; woooaaah….chan keren banget…..jangan lupa ikutin fic aku ya chan…!

**Cherricchan**; Kamu suka lemon hard ya ? wwooaaahh (senyum mesum). Berhubung ini FIC dengan rated M, ga menutup kemungkinan adegan lemon dan lime bisa bertebaran dimana ajaaa….ga bisa ditentuin dimana letak pastinya. Makanya baca ja teruus ya… ^^*

**Naruhiha Lovers Dewi;** Iya ga papa. Aku suka kok reader jujur kaya kamu. Iya, memang untuk awal, Sasuke memang sengaja kubuat sedikit kasar dan arogan (helloouu sedikit ?...) tapi ada bagian-bagian tertentu dimana Sasuke akan bersifat lembut dan care sama nakama-nakamanya, termasuk Hinata. Sasuke disini bukan sebagai pemeran antagonis, Dia hanya belum sadar aja akan perasaannya ke Hinata. Setelah ini dijamin kok bakalan ada romance (tu kan..haruka ngasih bocoran…) tapi belum tau di chapter berapa. jadi mohon maaf ya Dewi, ga bermaksud membuat image Sasuke jadi jelek, ini hanya bagian dari alur cerita. Maaf kalau kamu merasa terganggu.

**Luluk Minam Cullen**; ga kuat ? waduuhh..ckckckc ^^* _kenapa ya ? (_pura-pura bodo')

**Mint R;** kapan Sasuke sadarnya ? emang Sasuke pinsan ye ? V…^^* ikutin aja terus ya….jangan bosen-bosen. OKE.. ganbatte..!

**Mint river**; BERES…! Adegan Sasuhina _dibanyakin_ deh. Makanya baca terus ya…

**Giant-hime;** Ch1-ch5 maksudnya apaan tu ? (orang katro…(-,-)) balesan nya ditunggu yee..

**Livylaval**; untuk adegan romance pasti ada kok, ini kan fic dengan tipe romance..tenang aja …beres kok!

**Guest (ida);** adegan sasukarin itu Cuma sebagai penegas kalau mereka punya hubungan khusus. Ga' lebih dari itu. Lagian Sasu juga Cuma manfaatkan Karin.

**Astia morichan;** seep..! ada saatnya Hinata bakalan jadi ratu dimata Sasuke…tapi mungkin chapter belakangan kali ye….makanya ikutin terus fic gaje ini ya..!

**Hana;…**hohohohho kamu bener, dikebanyakan fic, Karin selalu menjadi yang 'gimana' gtuu.., ikutin trus fic aku ya..n jangan bosen-bosen.

**TiyaTOP;** Aduuuuhh TyaTOP suara kamu kencang banged…lain kali jangan pake TOA doong, ntar Author jadi budek ni… v

**Guest;** Boleh juga tuh,..ntar kita liat ya dichap berapa..makanya jangan bosen-bosen baca fic sasuhina ini yee..

**Guest2;** hohohoh Sasuke kaya hyper banget yee…..(senyum mesum)

**N;** hahahahhahhhhaahah asli Review kamu lucu banget…aku ngakak sampai di tegur bos ku…. Ngemeng-ngemeng kutunggu review lucu kamu yang selanjutnya… ^^*

**You-chan;** gak papa makaci ya….

** ;** HOHOHHOHO ternyata di antara semua reader, kamu yang paling peka, nurul (kamu pantas dapat DADAR) Sasuke adalah tipe Shinobi yang tidak akan menggunakan emosi dalam setiap misinya. Baginya mencium seorang wanita sma saja melibatkan emosi dengan wanita itu. Disini Sasuke ga' nge-kiss hinata karena merasa Hinata hanya partner misinya. Jangankan kiss, cara Dia menyentuh Hinata'pun terkesan kasar, karena dia hanya menggunakan nafsu kelaki-lakiannya, Bukan dengan hatinya. Soal Sasu yang nge-kis Karin pas mereka mL, itu karena Sasuke hanya mau energi Karin, tidak lebih.

**Guest3**; hahahha..iya betul..tapi itu butuh proses kali….

**Permanentt;** Oke. Aku mengikuti saranmu. Kuganti jadi seperti yang kamu mau.

**Hazena;** makasi ya….Hum, Haru khawatir di chap depan kamu bakalan mimisan lagi…soalnya adegan lemonnya masih antri ni… v

**Yurika**; cup..cup..cup..jangan nangis ya…Haru jadi sedih…. T.T

**Sheren**; Kunep apaan ? (maklum philipina-menado…kurang paham bahasa indo yang ga umum) mohon penjelasannya….(padahal sudah 5 tahun tinggal di indo (T,T)v )

**Minji-Blackjack**; Maaf ya kalau kamu kecewa di chap 5, buktinya kamu ga baca semua..kedepannya haru bakalan bikin lebih baik lagi deh…

** .Chips**; maaf mengecewakanmu ya….

**Azalea Ryusaki**; Lea, BDSM itu apaan ..haru ga ngerti …..(ditunggu balesannya) Untuk lemonnya makaci ya kamu suka, ngemeng-ngemeng kamu ngapai di gunung Krakatau ? rumah kamu sekitar situ ye ?

**Dewi Natalia;** maaf ya kalau chap 5 kamu rada kecewa…moga-moga chap 6 sedikit mengobati kekecewaan kamu. Jangan nagis lagi ye…cup..cup..cup

**Moku-chan**; waah moku sampe bayangin posisinya…kayanya boleh juga tuh xixixixixixixi

**Me yuki Hina**; kamu care banged ma Hinata…..someone please help Hinata…! Di chap 6 buktinya SASUKE yang nge belain Hinata, sasuke baik kaan...

**Jump-an**; hahahahaahahahha review kamu lucu banged deh, gileeee…! haru sampe ketawa ketiwi sendirian dikamar…

**Mr. kudet;** nge flame juga gap pa kok, oke.

**PERMINTAAN TOLONG HARU :**

1. kalau ada yang kenal sama author DATE, tolong sampein, bilang Haruka nagih janji…katanya mau baca FIC aku, tapi ga' pernah nongol… ,,

2. Rencana Haru bakal menyinggung sedikit tentang ibunya Hinata. Someone please… \(-o-)/ ada yang tau nama mamanya Hinata 'ga ? atau kalo ga tau, tolong buatkan satu nama karakter untuk mamanya HInata….please, (Haru mati ide untuk nama mama-x Hinata) please…

Sekian dari author, untuk kekurangannya mohon dimaafkaan.

By; harukachin


	7. Chapter 7

Mohon maaf sebelumnya, fic ini telah Haru buat kerangka paragrafnya untuk setiap chapter. Bagi para reader, terima kasih atas saran ide ceritanya, akan kuusahakan agar 'ide cerita' dari para reader bisa nyambung dengan kerangka paragrap yang telah haru buat sebelumnya.

Tapi Haru khawatir, kalo dipaksain, nanti ceritanya jadi ga nyambung…., Haru hargai ide dari kalian, nanti diusahakan ya…

Intinya dari awal haru Cuma pengen bikin fic yang alur ceritanya'TIDAK SERUPA' dengan kebanyakan fic yang pernah Haru baca, TAPI dengan TEMA yang umum dan sering dibaca para Reader. Itu aja kok, ga lebih…(biar ada pembeda gituu, serupa tapi tak sama)

Klo untuk nama mamanya HINATA, banyak ya,….kalian sangat-sangat membantu Haru…

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Lullaby "

* * *

Ciuman yang begitu dalam, melambangkan rasa cinta penuh makna dalam setiap kecupannya. Kisah cinta tidak terduga dari dua Shinobi berbeda sifat dan keperibadian.

Dua sejoli itu tidak pernah saling mengenal sebelumnya, mereka hanya _tahu_ sebatas nama dan jenis Jutsu yang dimiliki.

Si pria yang lebih banyak diam dan terkesan sederhana, dan si wanita yang terkenal super modis dengan tingkat popularitas di atas rata-rata.

Berawal dari sebuah misi di bulan Agustus, misi Rank-A yang tidak terlalu sulit _sebenarnya._ Mereka _ada _3 orang dalam Tim itu, salah satunya adalah si alis tebal yang terkenal banyak bicara dengan semangat berlebihan..atau lebih tepatnya semangat _dilebih-lebihkan._

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Gai Sensei yang mempengaruhi si Tuan muda keturunan Daimyo ?, _Well,…_tapi bukan itu intinya.

Misi yang tidak terlalu sulit itu berhasil diselesaikan dalam jangka waktu 2 hari, lebih cepat sehari dari waktu yang diberikan Hokage. Hum,..lagi-lagi karena semangat api si alis tebal. Tapi sekali lagi, bukan pria berambut licin yang jadi inti permasalahannya.

Misi lebih cepat diselesaikan dari waktu yang ditentukan. Ino Yamanaka, mengambil inisiatif menggunakan waktu senggang untuk berlibur.

Lee tentu saja tidak menyetujuinya, dengan alasan mereka harus kembali ke Konoha untuk menerima misi berikutnya.

Ino yang _kelakuannya_ seperti Princess tentu saja _bersikeras_ tetap tinggal demi hari liburan yang begitu didambakannya.

Sai yang sependapat dengan Lee, pasti tidak luput dari amukan si princess gossip Konoha. Itu adalah interaksi pertama mereka, maksudnya percakapan yang lebih dari sekedar _basa-basi. _Kisah cinta mereka berawal dari sebuah percekcokan antara Ino, Sai, dan Lee.

Dimata Ino, Sai begitu dewasa. Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu memiliki kepribadian yang sangat tenang dan tidak _sembrono_.

Kedekatan mereka berawal dari misi 2 hari. Ino sama sekali tidak menduga ketika Sai melamarnya secara _blak-blakan_.

Jika ingin melihat si gadis blonde dengan wajah dungunya, lihatlah ketika Sai mengatakan _kalau_ Ino adalah gadis paling luar biasa seantero Konoha.

Lamaran Sai tentu belum sampai ke telinga Tuan kolot Yamanaka Inoichi. Si pria berkuncir lebih condong kepada Shikamaru atau Chouji yang menjadi menantunya kelak.

Sai dan Ino berinisiatif untuk mengatakan hubungan mereka kepada inoichi jika waktunya sudah tepat.

Paling tidak sampai Inoichi menyadari bahwa Ino _sangat-sangat_ tidak menyukai kedua rekannya, Shikamaru dan Chouji. Mereka selalu bertengkar jika bertemu.

Ino adalah gadis yang baik, cantik, dan lumayan berbakat jika dilihat dari tingkatan jutsunya.

Tapi gadis itu _cerewetnya_ minta ampun. Suara dan gelak tawanya bisa menggema _sampai_ ke pelosok Desa konoha.

Sementara Sai, pria pendiam yang mempunyai masa lalu kelam. Kehidupannya Sebagai anggota Anbu nee yang selalu berprinsip egois dan tidak memperdulikan teman, sukses membuatnya menjadi pria berhati dingin tidak berperasaan.

Walaupun hanya sekedar masa lalu, tidak jarang mimpi-mimpi buruk itu selalu terngiang dikepalanya.

Ino dan Sai adalah dua kombinasi yang berbeda, dan dari masa lalu yang berbeda pula. Bagaikan pahit dan manis disatukan dalam satu kesatuan utuh.

Siapa yang sangka keduanya akan '_dekat_'? Hokage'pun sampai _terbegong-bengong _mendengar kabar itu.

Hubungan Sai dan Ino sudah menjadi rahasia umum di kalangan para Shinobi, tentu saja hanya Inoichi yang tidak mengetahuinya.

Keduanya'pun sudah tidak _malu-malu_ lagi mengumbar kemesraan mereka didepan umum, tentu saja tidak didepan Inoichi pula.

Seperti saat ini, di ruangan perpustakaan. Sai dan Ino saling melumat bibir di hadapan beberapa Shinobi juniornya.

Remaja-remaja tanggung ini'pun tidak risih akan tingkah senior mereka.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi si gadis berambut indigo, istri uchiha Sasuke _sampai terbengong-bengong_ melihat aksi sahabatnya.

Hinata berjarak sekitar 1 meter dari posisi mereka, gadis itu juga sudah berusaha _berdehem_ beberapa kali memberikan tanda akan kehadiran dirinya.

Ingin s'kali Hinata menyapa Ino atau Sai, tapi tentu saja Ia takut mengganggu kemesraan keduanya.

"Hinata melihat kita…" Sai berbisik mesra ditelinga Ino.

Hinata berlega hati, Akhirnya Sai menyadari kehadirannya.

"Aaa…Hinata-chan, sejak kapan kau berdiri _disitu_ ? " Ino melepaskan lumatan bibir Sai _sembari_ menegur si gadis indigo.

"M-maaf,..Aku,..mengganggu kalian" Ada rona merah dikedua pipi Cubby nya.

"Nee…nee, Hinata-chan, maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu"

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Mungkin Hinata ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu" Sai mendelik ke arah Hinata.

Satu kecupan kecil di bibir Ino, si pria berambut kelam membisikkan beberapa kalimat mesra sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kedua Kunoichi itu.

Hinata yang melihat kemesraan keduanya _ikut_ merasa senang. Sai dan Ino adalah sahabatnya, kisah cinta mereka berdua jauh lebih beruntung daripada kisah 'cinta' Hinata. Atau lebih tepatnya hanya kisah Hinata-lah yang tidak beruntung.

"Duduklah disini Hinata"

Hinata mengangguk seraya duduk ditempat yang _tadi_ diduduki oleh Sai.

"A-ano…Ino-san, Aku kemari untuk meminjam beberapa buku"

"Tentu saja, kau boleh pinjam sesukamu. Kebetulan Hokage memberiku tugas untuk mengerjakan beberapa dokumennya, _sekalian_ menggantikan tugas jaga Mamo-chan yang sedang cuti melahirkan. Pinjamlah _sebanyak-banyaknya_"

"hmm,…a-apakah Ino-chan bisa memanduku untuk memilih buku yang tepat ? " Suaranya pelan, _takut kedengaran_ para juniornya disana.

"Tentu saja. Buku tentang apa ? "

"I-itu…" Hinata mencari kata-kata yang tepat.

"Buku tentang _making love_ _ya_ ?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Eeh.,..bukan, bukan seperti itu ?" si gadis indigo menggeleng cepat.

"Lalu yang seperti apa ? "

"I-itu…tentang, Hmm…"

"Apa ? ya ampun Hinata, _ngomongnya susah sekali…_"

"A-aku i-igin meminjam B-buku… tentang kehamilan" Pipinya merona menyebutkan kata 'kehamilan'

"H-hokage-sama yang menyuruhku membacanya…." Dia mengambil Hokage sebagai alasan sebelum Ino berfikir yang _aneh-aneh._

Ino terkekeh " Ya ampun Hinata,….tentu saja boleh. Lagipula salahnya dimana ?...kau'kan sudah menikah, wajar jika kau membaca buku mengenai tentang kandungan dan kehamilan"

Jika saja Ino mengetahui bahwa 100 % persen kalimatnya mengandung unsur kesalahan. Ya betul. Hinata memang sudah menikah, dan pernikahannya itu adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Tapi tentu saja Ino tidak boleh mengetahuinya, dan menganggap pernikahan Hinata adalah sebuah kebenaran.

"Apa kau sedang hamil, Hinata ? " Ino bertanya _blak-blakan_.

Iris aquamarine-nya menelusuri dengan cermat deretan buku-buku tebal bertema'wanita' di rak sudut sebelah kiri. Hinata dengan setia mengikuti si gadis blonde.

"Aa..tidak _kok"_

"Kuharap kau segera mengandung anak Sasuke, Hinata. Aku yakin Dia sudah tidak sabar menantikan bayi kalian, benar'kan ?" Ino mendelik ke arah Hinata _seraya_ tersenyum.

"Iya…kau betul Ino-san…"

"kalian pasangan yang _paling_ mesra"

"Benarkah ? "

"Iya tentu saja. Sasuke adalah pria tampan, sedangkan Hina-chan adalah gadis cantik, pasangan yang sangat serasi. Aku dan Sai sudah pasti _kalah_…"

"Makanya aku tidak kaget ketika Hinata melihat aku dan Sai berciuman, pasti Hinata sudah pernah melakukannya'kan ?"

Hinata hanya mengangguk lemah mendengar penuturan dari sahabat blondenya. Dia bersyukur, hubungan mereka tidak dicurigai oleh para nakamanya.

Walau dibenaknya Hina menyesal karena telah berbohong. Kebohongan yang sangat besar, _malah._

Dia dan Sasuke tidak pernah berciuman semenjak mereka menikah hingga sekarang. Hinata'pun tidak pernah mengetahui rasa berciuman itu seperti _apa_. Dia dan suaminya hanya sebatas menjalankan misi, tidak lebih.

Sejak awal Sasuke sudah berkomitmen, tidak akan menggunakan perasaan dalam misi ini.

Sasuke tidak akan pernah _mau_ menciumnya. Pria itu hanya mengincar _apa_ yang ada _dibalik underwear_ nya, Itu'pun demi misi.

Hinata sudah tidak bisa menghitung, berapakali Sasuke berkata :

"_Aku tidak akan sudi menyentuhmu jika bukan karena misi bodoh ini" _

Pernikahan mereka hampa. Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada perasaan, tidak ada hati. Hinata dan Sasuke tinggal dan tidur bersama, tapi keduanya hampir tidak pernah saling _menegur satu sama lain_.

Mareka _baru_ saling bicara jika memang betul-betul ada hal penting yang perlu dibicarakan mengenai misi yang sedang mereka jalani, misalnya ;

"_Apa kau sudah hamil ?"_

Atau

"_Kapan kau hamil ?"_

Atau

"_kau bisa hamil atau tidak 'sih?"_

Dan beberapa kata sejenisnya.

"Hina-chan ? apa kau baik-baik saja ? "

"Eh, i-iya Ino-san aku baik-baik saja…" Hinata tersentak.

"_Nih_, aku sudah menemukan bukunya…."

"A-arigatou Ino-san.."

"Kurasa sebaiknya kau pulang _saja_ Hinata, wajahmu pucat s'kali" Mata aquamarine milik si blonde menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Aa..mungkin aku hanya kurang tidur, aku baik-baik saja _kok"_

"_Pulanglah_ dulu. tidur sebentar, _baru_ lanjutkan aktifitasmu. Kau tidak ada misi'kan ? "

"Iie, Hokage-sama tidak akan memberku misi sebelum aku hamil dan melahirkan. Jadi aku cuti _sekarang_…."

"Oo..Baguslah kalau begitu. Kau harus menjaga kondisimu agar tetap sehat. Aku bukan Iriyo Nin yang baik, tapi menurutku kau harus lebih banyak tinggal dirumah dan istirahat yang cukup. Kondisimu lemah, Hinata…."

"Hum,..setelah ini aku akan kembali ke Mansion Uchiha" Hinata mengangguk sembari tersenyum, Ino begitu _perhatian_ kepadanya.

* * *

Setelah meninggalkan Ino diperpustakaan yang mengaku kelelahan karena misi di Desa Hujan, Hinata memutuskan untuk tidak mengganggu lebih jauh si gadis blonde itu.

Mengikuti saran sahabatnya, Hinata akan kembali ke Mansion Uchiha untuk beristirahat. Bukannya Dia _sok_ lemah, Beberapa hari ini Hinata memang kurang _enak badan_.

Perkataan ino memang benar, wajah Hinata kelihatan pucat pasi. Tubuhnya lebih kurus dari sebelumnya, belakangan ini'pun Dia gampang _lelah_.

_Look,_ _baru_ beberapa meter meninggalkan area perpustakaan, Hinata sudah _ngos-ngosan_ dan kakiknya terasa _pegal_.

Seketika ada semburat merah di pipinya kala mengingat perkataan Hokage pagi _tadi._

_**Flashback**_

"_Hinata,..wajahmu pucat s'kali" _

_Belum juga pasangan suami istri itu mendekat ke arah Hokage, si asisten sudah terlebih dahulu mengomentari penampilan si istri Uchiha yang nampak kelelahan._

_Tsunade menutup sampul dokumennya " tentu saja Hinata jadi lemah begitu,…"SI Hokage wanita mendelik penuh arti ke arah Sasuke._

"_Jangan gunakan Sharinganmu ketika sedang berhubungan dengan Hinata…"_

"_Apa.. ?"_

"_Jangan gunakan Sharinganmu ketika sedang berhubungan dengan Hinata…" Tsunae sedikit meninggikan suaranya. 'Uchiha ini tuli' batinnya._

"_Iie,..Tsunade-sama Aku dan Sasuke-san T—" _

"_Jangan berusaha membohongku, usiaku jauh diatas kalian. Chakra Sharingan begitu berbahaya, lama-lama kau bisa mati kering jika Sasuke menyerangmu dengan Sharingan"_

_Bingung harus menjawab 'apa', keduanya hanya diam membatu. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade memang benar adanya. Bukan Hinata yang memiliki Sharingan, tapi Sasuke. Sindiran itu pastilah ditujukan pada si rambut raven._

"_Baiklah….tapi jangan sampai Hinata terluka, kau harus bisa mengontrol Sharinganmu ketika sedang __bersemangat__"_

"_Tsunade-sama A—" Hinata baru saja akan berakting membela Sasuke, tapi pria itu sudah memotong kalimatnya. _

"_Baik, maafkan saya" tanpa diduga Hinata, Sasuke mengakui kesalahannya._

"_Kalian baik-baik saja'kan ? " Tsunade memandang intens ke arah Sasuke._

"_semuanya baik-baik saja" _

"_Betul begitu, Hinata ?" kali ini Tsunade mendelik ke arah Hinata_

"_H-hai' Hokage-sama., saya'pun baik-baik saja"_

"_Apa kau sudah mengandung ? "_

_Pertanyaan tanpa basa-basi dari Tsunade sukses menciptakan rona memerah di pipi mulus Hinata. Dia tidak menyangka Tsunade akan bertanya seperti itu, apalagi disitu ada Sasuke selaku suaminya._

"_Aku yakin kau pasti belum mengandung, lalu kapan ?"_

"_A-aku,….m-maaf Hokage sama A—" _

"_Sebentar lagi Dia hamil, benarkan ? " Sasuke mendelik ke arah Hinata _

"_Kalian ini tidak seperti sepasang suami istri " _

"_Bukankah sudah kubilang aku akan berusaha, apa kau tidak bisa bersabar sedikit" ada kekesalan dari nada suara Sasuke._

"_Nee..nee Tsunade-sama.. mereka baru menikah sebulan, tapi anda sudah bertanya yang macam-macam " Shizune senpai berusaha mencairkan suasana yang hampir memanas._

"_Hinata, sebaiknya kau ke perpustakaan. Carilah buku mengenai tentang kandungan dan kehamilan. Bacalah buku itu dengan seksama dan cermati kalimatnya. Buku itu akan membantumu "_

"_H-hai' Hokage-sama"_

"_..Dan kau Sasuke., " Tsunade menghembuskan nafas berat "Apa kau paham bagaimana 'caranya membuat anak? ya ampun….kalimatku fulgar s'kali" Hokage wanita itu menyesali kalimatnya, diikuti suara cekikikan shizune yang diakhiri dengan dehem-an pelan dari Tsunade._

"_belajarlah pada Kakashi, kulihat Dia senang membaca buku-buku bertema dewasa. Dia pasti akan membantumu"_

"_Aku ? tidak. Mohon bersabarlah sedikiti lagi, kami akan berusaha" _

_Sasuke menolak berkonsultasi dengan Kakashi Sensei. Bukannya takut atau segan, Dia terlalu malu untuk bercerita panjang lebar mengenai masalah pribadi kepada guru kebanggaannya itu._

_Pagi tadi, Hinata dan Sasuke cukup terheran-heran ketika seorang Anbu mendatangi mansion Uchiha. Anbu itu membawa pesan singkat tentang Hokage-sama yang memanggil mereka kekantornya segera,..dan itu jam 06.00 pagi. Sepenting itukan misi ini bagi Tsudane ?..._

_**End Flashback**_

Pernikahan mereka telah berjalan sebulan lamanya. Perjanjian yang mereka buat'pun berjalan sesuai dengan kesepakatan sebelumnya.

Kejadian di Mansion Hyuuga _sedikit demi sedikit_ mulai dilupakan Hinata. Hingga saat ini Dia tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya ke manson pribadi ayahnya. Lebih tepatnya_, tidak berani._

Beberapa hari yang lalu ,Hanabi datang ke kediaman Uchiha untuk mengetahui kabar nee-san nya. Tentu saja Hinata merasa sangat senang akan kehadiran saudarinya.

Mereka berbicara panjang lebar hingga sore menjelang, Sasuke'pun mengerti dan tidak _mencampuri_ percakapan pribadi diantara kedua orang Hyuuga itu.

Hinata menyesali perkataannya minggu lalu, Dia meminta maaf kepada adiknya. Hanabi'pun tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

Baginya, Hinata hanya sedang _strees_, kalimat-kalimat itu hanya luapan emosi yang tidak stabil.

Hanabi berjanji akan sering berkunjung jika ayah mereka sedang keluar Desa. Dia dan Neji Nii-san masih tetap menganggapnya sebagai saudara.

Kalimat-kalimat sayang Hanabi sukses membuat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Apalagi ketika Hanabi mengatakannya bahwa apapun yang terjadi, Hinata tetaplah Hinata…tidak akan berubah….dan akan tetap menjadi nee sannya.

Kini Ia tahu, ada saudara yang selalu mendukungnya. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan selama ada Hanabi dan Neji disisinya.

Kembali lagi ke pernikahannya dengan si pria Uchiha, keseharian mereka disibukkan dengan misi dan misi.

Keduanya jarang bicara. Ketika sedang berpapasan dirumah, dijalan, di kantor Hokage, atau dimana saja, sepasang sejoli itu seperti orang lain yang tidak saling mengenal.

Tentu saja itu tidak didepan nakama-nakama mereka. Bukannya mengumbar kemesraan _alih-alih_ sebagai akting, Sasuke dan Hinata lebih memilih menghindar tampil berdua didepan rekan Shinobinya.

Bukanya Sasuke yang tidak_ mau_, _tapi_ Hinata. Gadis itu tidak pandai berbohong, apalagi dengan aksen gagapnya. Manusia-manusia peka seperti Shikamaru dan ino pasti akan langsung mengetahui kebohongannya.

Kenapa harus keduanya ? karena Ino si biang gossip, dan shikamaru si otak _briliant_.

Utuk urusan 'misi', dalam sehari Hinata dan Sasuke bisa bercinta sebanyak tiga kali. Dalam sekali, Hnata bisa orgasme 3 sampai 4 kali. Jumlah desahan dan eranganya? sudah tidak terhingga. Misi ini betul-betul menguras tenaganya.

Sasuke begitu kuat ketika sedang bercinta. Pria itu paling tahan lama untuk urusan klimaks, Hinata mengakuinya. Jujur saja, Dia kewalahan melayani si bungsu Uchiha.

Walaupun Sasuke sudah tidak lagi memukulinya dan memakinya dengan kasar, tapi tetap saja kegiatannya dengan Sasuke selalu menyakiti Hinata.

Jika pria itu ingin meminta 'itu', maka dia akan berkata :

"_buka bajumu"_

Atau

"_Aku ingin seks"_

atau

"_layani aku sekarang"_

Jika Hinata menolak dan menyuruhnya untuk bersabar _sedikit_, maka Sasuke akan mengancamnya….

"_Kalau kau menolak, maka aku akan memukulimu lagi"_

Jika sudah seperti itu, Hinata hanya _bisa_ pasrah. Tidak banyak yang bisa dilakukan, semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi. Dia'pun sudah bersepakat dengan Sasuke untuk mengikuti perkataan pria itu dan tidak bertingkah yang _aneh-aneh_. Walaupun istilah _aneh-aneh_ itu hanya istilah Sasuke seorang.

Ketika kegiatan mereka sudah selesai, maka Sasuke akan langsung meninggalkan Hinata begitu saja tanpa sepatah katapun. Lalu beberapa jam kemudian, Dia akan datang kembali untuk mengulangi 'kegiatan' yang sama.

Begitu seterunya kegiatan mereka, apalagi Sasuke tidak mendapatkan misi dalam 2 minggu terakhir karena kebijakan dari Hokage. Setidaknya sampai Hinata mengandung benihnya.

Sasuke adalah pria tidak berperasaan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan tidak berperasaan pula. Tidak jarang Hinata menangis bahkan _sampai _pingsan ketika mereka sedang bercinta.

Betul apa yang dikatakan Tsunade, Sasuke selalu mengaktifkan Sharingan ketika sedang menyentuk Hinata. _Tak_ jarang gadis itu akan terkena genjutsu dan merasa kesakitan luar bisa.

Misi ini menyiksa Hinata bukan hanya batinnya, tapi juga fisiknya. Pernikahannya dengan Uchiha Sasuke baru seumur _jagung_ tapi melihat keadaan Hinata sekarang, seperti wanita yang selalu disentuh tanpa diberi istriharat.

Dalam sebulan, berat badannya berkurang sampai 5 kilo. Wajahnya pucat seperti hantu, matanya sayu dan ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar iris lavender itu, tenaganya semakin lemah, _gampang_ lelah, dan masih banyak efek-efek lainnya, Tsunade meyakini betul itu adalah efek Genjutsu Sasuke.

Genjutsu Sasuke dengan sendirinya akan menyerap chakra, itu yang diyakini Hokage. Pemimpin wanita itu sudah memperingati Sasuke berulang kali tentang jangan menggunakan efek Sharingan ketika sedang berhubungan dengan Hinata, tapi tetap saja pria itu lupa atau… _pura-pura lupa_.

Berulang kali pula Tsunade memberi peringatan kepada bungsu Uchiha itu mengenai kondisi Hinata yang memang sudah lemah sejak dulu, Tsunade tentu tahu kondisi para kunoichinya.

Dia memiliki dokumen kesehatan semua Kunoichi-kunoichi di Konoha. diakuinya, Hinata termasuk diantara 10 yang paling lemah.

Shizune senpai berjanji akan datang _mengecek_ kesehatan Hinata secara berkala selama beberapa minggu kedepan, Tsunade betul-betul khawatir mengenai kesehatan si sulung Hyuuga.

Percakapan mereka terhenti ketika Naruto datang bersama Sakura untuk menerima misi. Kedua pasangan yang sudah terlanjur mendengar percakapan 5 orang disana, _malah_ ikut menanggapi.

"_Hum..Sakura-chan, bagaiman kalau aku menggunakan chakra sage-mode ketika melakukan 'itu' denganmu" spria blonde tesenyum mesum kearah kekasinya._

"_Jangan macam-macam kau Naruto,..! kecuali kalau kau ingin merubah aku menjadi BATU..! PLEEETAAAKK,…..!"_

"_Ittai..! ittai..!ittai! Sakura-chan, kau tega sekali" Naruto mengusap-usap kepala kuningnya._

Setelah merasa tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan, Tsunade memerintahkan kepada Hinata segera meninggalkan ruangan yang riuh itu karena kedatangan Naruto si _tukang onar_.

Hokage menyuruhnya segera ke perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku.

Hinata berpamitan kepada beberapa orang disana, kemudian berlalu dengan segera.

_Lagi-lagi si _gadis indigo berusaha menghindari kecurigaan para nakamanya. Berdiam diri _lama-lama_, sama saja menunggu Naruto dan Sakura untuk bertanya _ini dan itu_ kepadanya.

* * *

"Aku tidak ikut _ya_..? ,kupikir aku ikut.." sakura sedikit kecewa.

"Iie' Sakura, kau akan tetap disini membantu pekerjaan Shizune" Tsunade menghela nafas berat.

"Shizune akan fokus pada kesehatan si Nyonya Uchiha" Sudut mata Tsunade mendelik penuh arti ke arah Sasuke.

Spontan Naruto dan Sakura ikut mendelik ke arah bungsu Uchiha itu.

"pria ini terlalu berlebihan xixixixixixxixi" Naruto menunjuk2 ke arah Sasuke sembari _nyengir-nyengir_ tidak jelas.

"Diam kau DOBE,…" Sasuke mengancam.

"Baiklah, untuk menghindari penyakit Hinata semakin betambah parah, maka dengan terpaksa kuberi kau 1 misi" Dari nada suara Tsunade, semua orang pasti tahu kalau wanita berkuncir itu sedang tidak ikhlas.

"Misi apa ? "

'ceklek' pintu ruangan Hokage seketika terbuka, menampakkan sang Pangeran Hyuuga dengan rambut coklat _basahnya_.

Pemuda itu terlihat berkharisma. Penampilan yang selalu rapi, wajah yang tampan, rambut coklat yang indah terawat, alis tebal yang melambangkan kesan maskulin, tubuh atletis, sikap cool khas lelaki terhormat…_pokonya_ semua kebaikan ada pada Pria Si Bunke Hyuuga .

"Oi,.oi..ini musim dingin tapi kau _malah_ menyiram kepalamu, jangan sampai _sakit ya_. Kau salah satu andalanku, Neji "

"Hai' Hokage-sama" Neji medekat dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sakura, Naruto dan _eerr_… Sasuke.

"Misi ini beranggotakan 3 orang. Kau, kau, dan kau.." Tsunade menunjuk wajah-wajah tampan disana.

"Permisi ?" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan sugesti yang diterima oleh otak cerdasnya mengenai Maksud Tsunade tentang se-misi dengan Hyuuga Neji ?...

_Seakan_ tidak menggubris _sanggahan_ dari Sasuke, Tsunade melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kalian akan berangkat petang ini "

"Aku menolak " Sasuke berkata tegas.

"Kenapa Sasuke, Bukankah kau sangat menyukai misi bersamaku ? "

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, Dobe…"

"Buktinya kemarin kau bilang begitu…._'Naruto, kapan kita dapat misi bersama lagi,….aku bosan dengan misi tunggal' _ lalu kau berjanji akan mengusulkan itu ke Hokage" Naruto mengikuti gaya tenang Sasuke, sungguh lucu.

"_Ingat-ingatlah…_" katanya lagi

"Dia ingkar janji Sakura…"

"Nee,..nee Sasuke-kun~~~? " Sakura ikut enggoda

_Betul-betul_ dua pasang manusia ini, Naruto dan Sakura sama sekali tidak merasakan aura mencekam antara Sasuke dan Neji.

Tentu saja Naruto dan Sakura tidak merasakannya, mereka berdua adalah manusia–manusia _kebalikan_ dari ino dan Shikamaru, tidak peka.

kenapa keduanya ? karena Naruto yang terlalu bodoh dan Sakura yang _ketularan_ _bloon-nya_ Naruto.

"Ini misi tentang pembebasan lahan, Desa Ame membangun sebuah gedung untuk latihan para Shinobi. Penduduk Non-Ninja tidak menyetujuinya dengan alasan tanah itu adalah tanah milik nenek moyang mereka"

"Para penduduk menyewa sekolompok pembunuh bayaran dan menyerang Daimyo kemarin malam, Salah seorang petinggi beserta keluarganya tewas mengenaskan. Mayat mereka ditemukan disekitar area gedung latihan. "

Sasuke yang sedari tadi fokus mendengar _omongan tidak jelas_ Naruto, spontan mendelik ke arah Tsunade.

"Ikutlah Sasuke,mereka membutuhkan bantuan kita"

_Ingatan_ Sasuke seketika kembali pada malam penyerangan itu. Malam ketika Kakanya sendiri membantai _habis-habisan_ anggota keluarga dan Klan-nya.

"Nasib mereka hampir sama sepertimu"

"Apakah ada yang selamat ?"

"Sayang s'kali tidak ada. Anbu memberikan informasi bahwa tak seorang'pun anggota keluarganya yang selamat ketika pembantaian itu"

"Saya permisi, aku ikut dalam misi kali ini" setelah menyetujui misinya, Sasuke segera meninggalkan beberapa Shinobi disana.

"OOi…! Sasuke, tunggu aku " Naruto hendak mengejar Sasuke.

"Jangan dikejar Naruto, Dia pasti teringat dengan keluarganya. _Biarkan_ saja Dia…"

"Seharusnya aku tidak menyinggung itu dihadapannya"Tsunade menyesali kalimatnya.

"Sasuke pasti sedih…"

"Dia harus bisa menerima ini " Sakura ikut menimpali

"Kurasa Dia masih trauma"

Hyuuga Neji, dengan eksprsi datar tidak mencampuri kalimat-kalimat dari 5 orang disekitarnya mengenai Uchiha Sasuke. Dimatanya, Uchiha adalah pria yang telah menyakiti sepupunya. _So_, jangan harap Dia _menaruh_ simpati.

Neji masih menaruh curiga pada pria Uchiha itu. Walaupun Hinata terkesan _menutu-nutupi_ masalahnya, Dia _tahu_ betul penderitaan Souke-nya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Hanabi menceritakan kunjungannya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata yang terkesan menderita dengan wajah pucat, berat badan merosot drastis, dan aura Chakra yang lemah, sudah cukup menjelaskan kondisi Hime Hyuuga tersebut.

JIka Hinata bahagia, tidak mungkin keadaannya seperti itu. Uchiha pasti sudah menyiksanya. Neji hanya menyesali sikap pamannya yang terkesan selalu menyalahkan Hinata.

Kata-kata kasar Hinata minggu lalu diyakininya sebagai ungkapan rasa stress akibat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke.

Mantra apa yang diberikan Sasuke kepada Hinata, hingga Hime yang terkesan sopan tutur katanya, bisa mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan seperti itu?

* * *

Gadis berkulit pucat. Tidak, maksudnya gadis berkulit sangat pucat itu sedang khusyuk berdoa didepan foto ketiga anggota keluarga suaminya.

Setelah membakar dupa, biasanya Hinata akan bercerita panjang lebar di dalam kuil mini itu _sendirian_.

Walaupun Dia tahu ketiga figura disana tidak mungkin mengomentari ceritanya, paling tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa _dijadikan_ sebagai tumpuan untuk meluangkan segala kesedihannya.

Dipandanginya wajah cantik nan ramah Uchiha Mikoto, usianya _kira-kira_ 28 _tahunan_.

Kulitnya putih bersih, rambut panjang sepinggang sewarna dengan rambut kedua anaknya, matanya sangat mirip dengan mata Sasuke.

Didalam foto itu, Uchiha Mikoto tersenyum tulus. 'Dia pasti wanita yang baik', batin Hinata.

Tidak ada tanda-tanda kekejaman dari raut wajah itu. Hinata membayangkan, bagaimana ekspresi wanita ini jika sedang marah? apakah akan miripseperti Sasuke ?

Tidak, Hinata meyakini bahwa wanita itu tidak suka _marah-marah_ seperti putra bungsunya.

"A-ano,….O-okasama,..humm…" Hinata memikirkan kata-kata yang cocok untuk diutarakannya.

"Seandainya anda masih hidup, _sudikah_ anda memiliki menantu seperti saya ?"

"mungkin aku bukan menantu yang baik, tapi aku akan berusaha menjadi yang terbaik"

"A-aku dan S-Sasuke-san, sepertinya tidak akan pernah bersama. Maafkan aku,…kami disini hanya sekedar menjalan misi "

"M-maaf telah mengecawakanmu…."

"S-Sasuke-san sudah berjanji tidak akan memukulku lagi,…jadi kami sekarang hanya bicara seperlunya. Kami akan saling bicara jika itu menyangkut misi" Ada segaris air mata di pipi chubby-nya.

Sejujurnya Ia malu mengutarakan permasalahannya didepan ketiga orang ini. Biar _bagaimanapun_, Hinata merasa seperti aib pribadi yang hanya perlu disimpan _rapat-rapat _oleh Dia dan Sasuke.

Namun gadis itu butuh _pegangan_ sekarang. Dia rapuh dengan permasalahan yang membelitnya.

Kegiatan 'merenung di kuil' sering dilakukan Hinata jika Sasuke sedang tidak berada dirumah. Berbicara dengan foto mendiang Mikoto, Fugaku, dan Itachi.

Air mata memenuhi wajah pucat itu, bibirnya bergetar menahan sakit hati.

"Aku a—" Kalimatnya terhenti seiring dengan suara lain yang menyelingi suaranya.

"**Sedang apa kau disini** ?" suara baritone ketus milik Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata kaget _setengah mati._

_Sumpah,_ si gadis indigo tidak menyadari kehadiran pria itu. Dulu ketika Dia belum 'lemah' seperti sekarang, Hinata pasti akan langsung _tahu_ jika Sasuke sedang berada dirumah.

Sekarang Chakranya sedang tidak stabil, kepekaan Byakugannya'pun _ikut-ikutan_ tidak stabil.

Hinata mengelus dadanya berkali-kali, Dia betul-betul kaget. Bersyukurlah karena Klan Hyuuga tidak memiliki riwayat medis tentang penyakit jantung. Jika ada, Dia pasti langsung mati _mendadak._

Belum _kelar_ Hinata menormalkan detak jantungnya, kini jantung itu harus berdegup dua kali lebih kencang karena kemarahan membuncah dari Sasuke.

Kemarahan Sasuke tentu beralasan,Pria itu memergoki Hinata yang sedang berada di ruangan pribadinya. Ruangan pribadi yang hanya Sasuke seoranglah yang berhak berada diruangan itu.

Percayalah, Nyonma sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan Hinata tentang jangan mendekati area kuil.

Hinata tidak berani menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang, otaknya terus berputar _mencari-cari_ alasan yang tepat. Paling tidak alasan itu bisa diterima oleh Sasuke.

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" Pria itu mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"A-aku,…Aku,..s-sedang membersihkan ruangan ini "

"Sedang apa kau disini ?" merasa bukan jawaban itu yang diharapkannya, Sasuke kembali mengulangi pertanyaanya.

"A-aku,…A—"

"Pelayan.!"

"Pelayan..!"

"PELAYAN…!" Suara baritonenya menggema seisi mansion.

"S-Sasuke-san…A-aku,…" Hinata masih mencoba _mencari-cari_ alasan, dari nada suaranya gadis itu panik luar biasa.

Nyonma menghampiri mereka, memang cukup jauh jarak antara dapur dengan kuil. Itu Nyonma, pasti akan sulit berlari _apalagi_ dengan berat badannya yang diatas rata-rata.

"Maaf Tuan, tadi saya di—"

"Apa yang kukatakan mengenai peraturan yang _boleh_ dan _tidak boleh_ dilanggar dirumah ini ?" Sasuke Tidak _membiarkan_ Nyonma melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Apa kau sudah lupa dengan peraturannya ?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari pelayan senior itu.

"M-maafkan aku,… _tadi_ a-aku hanya s-sedang b-bersih-bersih " gagap Hinata semakin _kentara_ jika sedang panik.

"Apa kau menyuruh istriku untuk _bersih-bersih_ rumah ?

"Maaf Tuan…saya—"

"Sebenarnya siapa yang pelayan _disini_ ? kau atau istriku ?"

"Maaf Tuan,..tolong jangan hukum saya…" Seketika Nyonma bersujud dihadapan Majikannya. "Ini kesalahan saya….."

"Hum..bagus, jadi kau masih mengingat hukuman apa yang pantas jika melanggar peraturan dirumah ini ? "

"S-Sasuke-san k-kumohon, ini kesalahanku…jangan hukum Dia" Hinata ikut bersujud dihadapan Sasuke.

"Nyonya jangan seperti itu, ini kesalahanku"

"Iie, ini kesalahanku. Akulah yang tidak mendengarkan ucapanmu"

"Kumohon Sasuke, akulah yang salah. Aku yang tidak mendengarkan perkataan Nyonma"

"Kau boleh pergi " Sasuke memerintahkan pelayannya untuk meninggalkan mereka.

"Pergilah Nyonma-sama.." Hinata memandu pelayan tua itu berdiri

"Tuan, tolong jangan hukum Nyonya muda. Dia tidak bersalah, Dia hanya—"

"Nyonma kumohon, pergilah…aku tidak _apa-apa"_ Hinata meyakinkan kepala pelayannya.

Nyonma adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman keluarga Uchiha. Wanita ini tentu _tahu_ betul bagaimana kondisi rumah dan kondisi orang-orang yang berada dirumah itu.

Dia terus merahasiakan apa yang didengar dan apa yang dilihatnya, _seolah-olah_ menutup mata pada realita.

Dia mengetahui penderitaan Nyonya mudanya, Nyonma sering menyaksikan bagaimana Sasuke berlaku dan berkata kasar kepada Hinata.

Tidak jarang Nyonma mendengar jeritan dan erangan Hinata samar-samar dari bilik Shoji. Tapi _apalah_ Dia ? hanya seorang pelayan yang tidak berhak mencampuri urusan dan permasalahan majikannya.

Diam-diam Dia memuji ketabahan gadis berambut indigo itu. Walaupun menderita lahir dan batin, Hinata selalu tersenyum _seolah-olah_ tidak terjadi apa-apa pada rumah tangganya.

"Untukmu, pasti hukumannya akan berbeda " Wajah tampan itu menampilkan seringaian jahat.

Jemarinya menyentuh pelan _dagu_ Hinata, gadis itu spontan bangkit berdiri dan mengambil jarak beberapa meter.

"Tolong jangan disini, Sasuke-san"

"Kenapa ? apa ada yang salah ? anggap saja ini adalah hukuman karena dirimu yang selalu keras kepala dan mengabaikan peraturanku" Sasuke maju beberapa langkah.

"T-tolong h-hentikan" Hinata mundur beberapa langkah.

" kenapa kau menghindari sesuatu yang kau sukai ?" jemarinya kini meremas-remas pundak Hinata.

"K-kumohon Sasuke-san,..! "

Sasuke tidak menggubris, tangannya kini mulai _memijit-mijit _pelan payudara Hinata. Gadis itu berusaha menjauhkan tangan besar Sasuke yang mencengkram bukit kembarnya.

"Sasuke-san.. kumohon..! disini tempat suci..! ", Gadis itu tersungkur kebelakang karena berusaha menghindari perlakuan Sasuke.

"I-ini didepan mendiang orang tuamu.., apa kau tidak punya perasaan walau hanya _sedikit_ ?"

Ya, betul apa kata Hinata. Ini adalah kuil untuk mengenang almarhum keluarganya. Tidak sepantasnya mereka melakukan hal-hal yang tidak _senonoh _didepan abu orang tuanya.

"K-kumohon, _bukannya_ aku menolak. Jangan di Kuil, paling tidak kita bisa melakukannya ditempat lain "

Sasuke membatu, otak cerdasnya kini mulai memproses kata-demi kata yang dilontarkan Hinata. Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di kuil orang tuanya.

Awalnya Sasuke hendak mengunjungi kuil itu. Si bungsu Uchiha pasti selalu menyempatkan diri meminta izin kepada kedua orang tuanya jika ingin melaksanakan misi.

Dulu ketika masih berusia 5 tahun, Sasuke selalu mendapati Itachi meminta izin kepada Ayah dan Ibu mereka ketika akan berangkat untuk melaksanakan misi.

Kebiasaan _itulah_ yang sekarang diterapkannya. Dia tidak ingin tradisi-tradisi Keluarganya _terlupakan_ walaupun itu hanya hal-hal kecil.

Tapi wanita ini, wanita _sok_ penting ini. Maksudnya itu adalah istrinya, istrinya yang tidak boleh mendekati area-area pribadi miliknya.

Jauh-jauh hari Sasuke berpesan kepada seluruh pelayannya agar tetap _membiarkan_ Kuil tetap terkunci._ Well_, hanya Dia seorang yang boleh memasuki ruangan itu.

Didalamnya ada kenangan-kenangan keluarganya. Jika sedang _pusing_ atau sedang banyak pikiran, kau bisa menemukan Sasuke di kuil.

Ini adalah tempat favoritnya, didalam kuil ini Dia bisa merasa sangat dekat dengan ketiga anggota keluarganya yang sudah lama meninggal.

"Kau merusak mood ku, Hyuuga"

"A-aku hanya memperingatkan,…orang tuamu pasti tidak akan menyukai perilaku seperti itu. Jadi kumohon jangan lakukan itu didepan mereka"

"Tsk, tau apa kau tentang orang tuaku…kau bahkan tidak berhak menyebut nama mereka"

"Aku tahu,…maka dari itu aku meminta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Tidak seharusnya aku memasuki daerah pribadimu" Hinata membungkuk seraya meminta maaf.

Tanpa menggubris permintaan maaf Hinata, pria itu meninggalkannya seketika. Hinata _bukannya _kabur, wanita itu malah mengikuti langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku ?"

"A-aku akan berakting menjadi istri yang baik ?"

"Untuk apa ? aku tidak butuh istri yang baik ?"

"Setidaknya itu didepan para pelayan. Kata-katamu tadi sukses membuat kepala pelayan menjadi curiga dengan hubungan kita"

"Aku tidak peduli dengan pendapat pelayan"

"Tapi aku peduli Sasuke-san.."

Kini mereka memasuki ruang makan, Nyonma sudah berdiri disana dengan beberapa santapan diatas nakas.

"Tuan, Nyonya…makan siangnya sudah siap " Dari nada suaranya pelayan itu masih terlihat _takut-takut._

Namun dalam hati Ia bersyukur, setidaknya si Nyonya muda tidak kekurangan salah satu anggota tubuhnya.

Ini yang pertama kali Hinata dan Sasuke se-meja makan. Sebelumnya, Sasuke jarang… bahkan sangat jarang makan di rumahnya sendiri.

Hinata'pun lebih sering menyantap makanannya di tempat tidur. Kondisinya yang lemah belakangan ini mengharuskan para pelayan Uchiha itu mengantarkan makanan kedalam kamar.

Sasuke mengambil sumpit, tanpa ragu mulai menyantap makanan dihadapannya. Hinata'pun demikian.

1 suapan

2 suapan

3 suapan

4 suapan

5 suapan

Sasuke terus melahap makanan itu. Hari ini santap siangnya adalah Donburi. Ini Bukan pertama kalinya Sasuke menyantap Donburi buatan Nyonma.

Pelayan senior itu selalu menyajikan makanan - makanan istiwewa kepada tuannya, salah satunya adalah Donburi. Entah hanya perasaannya saja atau _bagaimana,_ Donburi kali ini jauh lebih enak dari Donburi-Donburi sebelumnya.

Sesekali Hinata melirik ke arah Sasuke, Pria itu begitu lahap menyantap makan siangnya.

"Aku akan melupakan hukumanmu. Kuakui hidanganmu kali ini jauh lebih enak"

"Maaf Tuan, terima kasih atas pujiannya. Tapi saya rasa pujian itu patut diberikan kepada Nyonya muda, Nyonya Hinata-lah yang memasak Donburi- nya"

Sasuke yang_ tadinya_ lahap menyantap makanan, kini terhenti seketika. Mata onyx kelamnya langsung tertuju pada wanita indigo yang sedang melahap makanannya dengan tenang.

Hinata yang sadar akan tatapan tajam dari Sasuke, _pura-pura_ tidak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan aktifitas makan siangnya.

Dasar Hinata, Nyonma sudah berkali-kali memperingatkannya. Kondisinya yang lemah, tidak menjadi penghalang bagi wanita indigo itu untuk turun langsung menyiapkan hidangan dirumah Uchiha.

Keahlian memasak Hinata sudah tidak diragukan lagi, semua memuji kelezatan masakannya.

Uchiha Sasuke'pun demikian, pria itu sudah memuji terlebih dahulu masakan Hinata tanpa tahu bahwa itu adalah masakan istri menyebalkannya.

Dalam hati Sasuke menggerutu, menyesali pujiannya _tadi_.

Menyadari tatapan membunuh Sasuke pada Hinata, akhirnya Nyonma angkat bicara.

"Maaf Tuan,..ini kesalahan saya. Tadi saya ada keperluan mendadak, jadinya Nyonya turun langsung ke dapur untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan saya. Maaf saya lalai dalam tugas, Tolong jangan timpahkan pada Nyonya muda"

"Kau boleh keluar" Kata Sasuke ketus

Nyonma yang memang sedari tadi sudah ketakutan, langsung menghambur meninggalkan ruang makan dengan segera.

fusuma bergeser, ditandai dengan hilanganya bayangan kepala pelayan itu dari bilik-bilik Shoji.

"Kau lancang…"

"Aku tidak ingin kau menyentuh barang-barang milik ibuku"

"Maaf, aku hanya membantu mereka" Hinata menaruh sumpitnya. _Bagaimanapun_, orang normal mana yang _betah_ makan jika ditatap sinis seperti itu ?

"_Bukan_ karena kau menjadi Nyonya Uchiha, maka kau bisa menyentuh dan mengatur segala hal yang ada dirumah ini"

"I-iya, aku tahu…a-aku minta maaf" Hinata menunduk, menyesali perbuatannya.

Hinata betul-betul menyesal kali ini, bukan menyesal _pura-pura_. Perkataan Sasuke memang betul, Dia seharusnya tidak _lancang_ menyentuh barang-barang milik orang tua Sasuke.

Seharusnya Hinata sadar. Nyonma sudah sejak dulu memperingatkannya,_ Dia saja_ yang terlalu keras kepala.

"Jangan lakukan lagi, paham ? "

"Kau benar, Sasuke-san. Aku tidak sepantasnya menyentuh barang-barang mendiang orang tuamu.."

"A-aku…hanya senang melihat keadaan rumah ini beserta perlengkapannya…Aku yakin Ibumu orang yang sangat teliti merawat benda-bendanya"

"A-aku,..jadi teringat mendiang,… Oka-sama…."

"Oka-sama,..dulunya juga memiliki hal yang sama. Tapi setelah beliau meninggal, Otou-sama menyingkirkan benda-benda milik Oka-san ku dengan alasan agar kami tidak mengenangnya berlebihan…"

"A-aku senang Sasuke-san berkata seperti itu. Artinya kau _sangat-sangat_ menyayangi benda-benda milik ibumu, _saking_ sayangnya kau tidak akan membiarkan seorang'pun untuk menyentuhnya"

"Karena itu adalah kenangan yang tersisa dari orang-orang yang kau cintai…."

"A-aku mengerti,…jika aku dalam posisimu, mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Sekali lagi maafkan aku…." Hinata menjelaskan panjang lebar.

Pandangan Sasuke tetap fokus pada wanita indigo dihadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau ibu wanita ini juga sudah meninggal, _dipikirnya_ orang tua gadis ini bercerai atau menetap didesa lain.

"A-aku,…tidak akan menyentuh barang-barang milik Ibumu lagi,…dan juga Kuilnya"

Sasuke tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, mata Onixnya masih sibuk memandangi ekspresi penyesalan Hinata.

"A-aku,..akan menyuruh pelayan untuk,..membuatkan makanan yang lain "

Hinata baru saja akan beranjak, ketika Sasuke meraih pergelangan tangannya.

"Tidak perlu,..aku akan mencari makanan _diluar_"

"S-souka ?"

"K-kalau begitu, aku akan membuang Donburinya…."

Hinata mengambil mangkuk dihadapan Pria itu, berikut juga mangkuk miliknya yang baru seperempat tandas.

"Permisi" Gadis itu'pun berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke.

Dia tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menyentuh barang-barang peninggalan orang tuanya walaupun itu hanya sekedar peralatan rumah tangga.

Betul-betul hampa rumah tangga mereka. Sasuke tidak memberikan kesempatan kepada Hinata untuk melayaninya, walaupun itu hanya sekedar formalitas belaka.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Sasuke menyantap makanan dirumahnya sendiri semenjak pernikahannya dengan Hinata.

_Tadinya_, inata sempat terkejut ketika ruangan yang dituju Sasuke adalah ruang makan. Sebenarnya, selama ini Hinata lah yang selalu menyiapkan menu makanan dirumah itu.

Ketika melihat Sasuke menyantap makanan buatannya dengan lahap, Hinata merasa senang. Ini pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar satu kalimat pujian dari Sasuke.

Walaupun pujian itu bukan ditujukan kepadanya, tapi tetap saja Hinata merasa senang karena _toh_ Dia juga yang memasak makanannya.

"Nyonya, Tuan memuji masakan anda" Nyonma _kegirangan_ ketika Hinata memasuki Dapur dengan 2 mangkuk ditangannya.

Salah seorang pelayan segera mengambil mangkuk itu dari tangan Hinata.

"ne,..Nyonma-san,…kurasa Sasuke-san _tadi _terburu-buru, jadinya Dia tidak sempat menghabiskan makanannya"

"A-ano,..Nyonma-san, mulai besok.. bisakah anda saja yang menyiapkan menu makanannya ? " Hinata tersenyum ramah, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah senyum penderitaan.

"…dan untuk urusan membersihkan kuil nya….bisakah anda juga melakukannya ?"

"Tentu saja Nyonya mudaku, apapun akan saya lakukan…"Nyonma mengusap lembut rambut indigo gadis itu "

"A-aku,..ingin beristirahat sekarang,…k-kurasa aku kelelahan"

"Hai', apa anda perlu sesuatu ?"

"Iie',…K-kurasa aku hanya perlu tidur…"

"Permisi.." Hinata'pun meninggalkan para pelayannya. Terdengar samar isakan kecil dari bibir mungil gadis itu.

"Aku yakin Nyonya muda pasti merasa sangat senang ketika Tuan _mau_ makan dirumah …"

"Tuan begitu keterlaluan. Ketika mengetahui Donburi itu buatan Nyonya Hinata, Dia tidak mau lagi menyentuh makanannya"

"_Kasian_ Nyonya muda.." Pelayan yang mengambil mangkuk dari Hinata _ikut_ menimpali Nyonma.

* * *

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata segera membaringkan tubuh lelahnya diatas futon. Tidak sedikit cairan bening yang memenuhi pelupuk matanya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu bermaksud baik, bukan untuk bersandiwara atau _mencari - cari muka_. Dia mau mengurusi rumah tangga tidak _utuh _ini dengan ikhlas.

Entah kenapa Hinata harus sakit hati ?

Bukankah pria itu sudah _sering_ berkata-kata kasar kepadanya ?

Hinata betul-betul menyesali perbuatannya, tidak sepantasnya Dia mengatur keseluruhan yang ada dirumah ini layaknya Nyonya Uchiha. Ingat Hinata, statusmu hanya sebagai istri dalam misi, batinnya.

"Oh ..Kami-sama, betapa lancangnya aku…."

"Hiks…hiks..hiks…."

Padahal perkataan Sasuke barusan, tidak _sekasar_ biasanya. Well… paling tidak, tidak ada kata caci maki seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Tapi entah kenapa, kata-kata pria itu begitu _mengena_ dihatinya, tuduhan Sasuke yan _mengatainya_ 'lancang' terus terngiang dikepala si gadis indigo.

Hinata merasa malu mendapatkan tuduhan seperti itu, sama halnya seperti sedang tertangkap basah ketika sedang mencuri.

"Seharunya aku sadar, _apa_ posisiku dirumah ini,…aku memang tidak berhak menyentuh barang-barang ibunya. Oh, Kami-sama maafkan aku…"

"Aku,.._bukan apa-apa _dirumah ini…."

"Aku….hanya sekedar menjalankan misi. Tidak lebih"

"Aku,….Bukan _siapa-siapa_ - nya…"

"Aku tidak berhak atas apapun dirumah ini…"

Hinata tertidur, Dia memang sangat lelah. Perjalanannya dari kantor Hokage, perpustakaan, lalu kembali lagi ke Mansion Uchiha sangat menguras tenaganya.

"Tidurlah,….lupakan kejadian _tadi_…"

* * *

Petang menjelang, waktunya misi.

Jubah Chunin setia melekat menutupi tubuh ketiga Shinobi tampan kebanggaan Konoha. Oke, ini musim dingin, mana _ada_ Shinobi yang tahan tanpa menggunakan jubah di cuaca beku seperti ini ?

Naruto yang periang ditemani dua pria yang pediam. Satu pria kulit tan dan 2 pria kulit putih _baru_ saja meninggalkan gerbang desa. Terdengar samar suara girang para gadis yang _entah_ menyerukan nama _siapa_, Sasuke kah ? Neji kah ? atau_ malah keduanya_ ?

Rupanya tidak hanya Sasuke yang namanya di _eluh-eluhkan_ oleh para gadis, Neji'pun demikian.

Namun sama hal nya seperti Sasuke, pria itu tidak menggubris suara-suara genit yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Sifatnya terlalu arogan untuk melayani gadis-gadis bodoh disana.

"Ggghhhh,…_susahnya_ menjadi tampan " Naruto mengerutu.

"Jangan perdulikan mereka Neji, Sasuke. Gadis-gadis itu sudah gila _kupikir"_

"Naruto, sebaiknya arah mana yang kita ambil, barat atau timur ? ketiganya mulai melompat ke atas pohoh, berlarian didahan pohon akan semakin mempermudah pergerakan mereka.

"Huum..menurutmu Neji ?" Bukannya menjawab, Naruto _malah_ membuang pertanyaan pada pria berambut coklat disebelahnya.

Otak Naruto terkenal dangkal, semua _tahu _itu. Dia lebih mengandalakn tenaganya daripada pikirannya. _Kebalikan_ dengan Sasuke yang cerdas dan selalu menguasai situasi. Pria itu mengandalkan keduanya, tenaga dan pikiran.

" Timur " jawab Neji singkat.

"Tidak, Barat " Sasuke menyela

"_Dua-duanya_ sama saja_ menurutku _" Naruto berkata_ enteng._

"Tidak, timur memang sedikit lebih dekat, tapi resiko bertemu Nuke-nin jauh lebih besar. Bertarung melawan mereka akan meperlambat pergerakan kita"

"Iya, betul juga _sih, _Kita harus bergegas menuju Ame. Kutargetkan kita sampai disana sekitar besok siang " Naruto adalah Ketua dalam Tim mereka, otomatis semua keputusan ada di tangan si dangkal itu pula.

"Jalan di timur memang sedikit _beresiko_, tapi aku yakin para Nuke-nin itu tidak terlalu tangguh. Aku dan Gai Sensei sudah pernah mengadapi mereka. Keadaan di Ame sedang genting, kita harus menempuh jalur yang paling cepat" Neji menjelaskan.

"Apa kau yakin Nuke-nin yang akan kau hadapi nanti kekuatannya sama _persis_ dengan Nuke-nin yang kau hadapi bersama Tim-mu ?"

"Tentu saja, kelompok mereka terdiri dari beberapa orang, semua jenis jutsu dan chakra mereka hampir_ sama_"

Hampir, bukan berarti sama ? sebisa mungkin kita menghindari pertarungan. Tujuan utama kita adalah Ame, jangan membuang chakra dan tenaga kita untuk melayani para Nuke-nin. Targetnya adalah pembunuh bayaran di Desa Ame" Sasuke menjelaskan panjang lebar pula.

"Aku pernah melewati jalur itu Sasuke, aku tahu persis kondisinya"

"Pertama, jangan membuang-buang tenaga untuk meladeni sesuatu yang tidak penting. Kedua, jangan meremehkan kekuatan lawan. Apa yang kau lawan beberapa minggu yang lalu belum tentu sama dengan apa yang kau lawan _sekarang_. Manusia bisa bertambah kuat hanya dengan hitungan hari, ingat itu Tuan Hyuuga"

"Aku hanya mencari yang tercepat"

"Aku mencari yang terbaik"

"Tsk, jangan bilang kalau nyalimu _ciut_ menghadapi nuke-nin kelas teri ..." Kalimat Neji meremehkan.

"Aku bukan pengecut"

"Kalau begitu buktikan,…hadapi Nuke-nin itu"

"Kau menantangku ?"

"AKu bersedia menantangmu "

"Kita ambil jalan Timur, Dobe "

"Tidak " Naruto berkata lantang.

"kenapa ?"

"Kau benar teme,…tujuan kita bukan untuk menghadapi para Nuke-nin. Kita disini karena sedang melaksanakan misi ke Desa Ame. Prioritas utama kita adalah Desa Ame, bukan membersihkan sampah-sampah dijalan seperti yang dikatakan Neji "

"Cih,…kalian berdua sama saja. "

"XIXIXIXIXIXI Owari Neji, kita bisa pulang lewat jalur timur _nantinya_. Tenang saja…. ^,^" Naruto _nyengir_ tiga jari.

"Dasar kau dobe, "

"xixixix teme,..jika ingin adu kekuatan jangan lupa _panggil-panggil_ aku _ya_. Xixixx… aku sudah tidak sabar melatih otot-ototku yang kaku. Kurasa Kyuubi'pun _begitu_…." Naruto bersemangat.

"Baiklah, kita buktikan setelah selesai misi" kata Neji.

Ketiga Shinobi Konoha itu'pun segera mengambil jalur barat. Jika dilihat oleh manusia biasa (Non-Ninja) bayangan ketiganya haya berupa kilatan-kilatan hitam yang menyambar dahan-dahan pohon.

Dengan kecepatan super itu, mereka bisa sampai di Desa Ame sesuai waktu yang ditargetkan.

* * *

Kilatan-kilatan bayangan terus _menyambar-nyambar_ dahan pohon dengan kecepatan luar biasa. _Saking_ cepatnya, antara satu dahan dengan dahan yang lain hanya berselang 1 atau 2 detik _saja_.

Salah satu kilatan bayangan itu berwarna kuning terang. Dua lainnya masih serupa dengan warna sebelumnya.

Naruto menggunakan Chakra Kyuubi, ini untuk mengantisipasi musuh. Chakra Kyuubi bisa mengetahui tipe-tipe chakra panas yang memiliki tujuan negatif. Tidak satu'pun kesalahan yang bisa _ditutup-tutupi_ dari Naruto jika Dia menggunakan Chakra itu.

Sesekali pria kuning itu bercengkrama dengan Kyuubi didalam tubuhnya. Neji dan Sasuke tidak terlalu menggubris, pemandangan seperti ini sudah biasa mereka temui jika se-misi dengan Naruto.

Candaan Naruto dan Kyuubi terdengar konyol ditelinga kedua pria pendiam disekitarnya. Terkadang Naruto menceritakan tentang _betapa_ cantiknya Sakura, setelah itu topiknya akan terganti dengan suatu pembicaraan yang sangat serius, lalu sesaat kemudian, topiknya akan berganti lagi dengan pembicaraan yang bertema makanan, begitu seterusnya kegiatan mereka.

Sasuke mengaktifkan kedua Sharingannya. Mata itu berkilat tajam ditengah kegelapan malam.

Bola mata Sharingan memiliki aura yang sangat indah namun mematikan. Bungsu Uchiha itu selalu mengandalkan kekuatan matanya untuk menghadapi lawan-lawan yang tangguh.

Walaupun beresiko, Sasuke tidak _enggan_ mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan ke level yang lebih tinggi. Jutsu-jutsu terlarang dari Mangekyou Sharingan mengharuskan si uchiha bungsu ini untuk _cek –up _dua kali seminggu _guna_ menghindari cedera dan pembusukan pada organ matanya.

Beberapa meter di belakangnya, Pangeran Bunke si hyuuga Neji. Pria berambut cokelat itu _sedari tadi_ mengaktifkan Byakugan, urat-urat Chakra disekitar matanya melambangkan seberapa besar kekuatan yang dimiliki si Pria arogan.

Diantara Neji, Lee, dan Teten, Neji _bisa_ dikatakan yang paling tangguh. Sejak awal memasuki Akademi, Neji Hyuuga selalu mampu memikat perhatian para Shinobi seniornya dengan kekuatan melebihi Souke-nya dan pengontrolan Chakra yang sangat luar biasa di usia dini.

Putra sulung mendiag Hizashi Hyuuga itu sungguh tidak mengecewakan. Selama menjadi Shinobi Konoha, Dia terkenal sebagai Shinobi yang taat pada peraturan dan tidak pernah terlibat satu kasus'pun.

_Well_,..Sunguh berbeda dengan Pria berambut kelam dihadapannya. Mungkin itu adalah salah satu alasan bagi Neji mencurigai Sasuke menganiaya sepupunya.

Naruto tiba-tiba meghetikan langkahnya. Sasuke dan Neji spontan meningkatkan kewaspadaan, mungkin ada sesuatu yang ditangkap oleh Chakra si kuning.

Mereka baru saja memasuki daerah Non Ninja. Dalam artian, oran-orang didaerah ini tidak terlalu tertarik dengan Shinobi.

Mereka tidak pernah menyewa jasa Shinobi, mereka juga menghindari berhubungan dengan Shinobi dengan alasan Shinobi adalah pembunuh yang bisa menjadi lawan juga kawan dalam waktu yang sama.

Biasanya, orang-orang seperti itu akan langsung menyerang jika melihat ada Shinobi yang memasuki wilayah mereka. Ketiga pria ini, bisa dikatakan sebagai tamu_ tak _diundang.

Mereka hanya penduduk biasa, otomatis kekuatan mereka'pun jauh dibawah rata-rata. _Bukannya_ takut diserang, ketiganya justru menghindari berurusan dengan warga hanya karena tidak mendapat izin '_numpang lewat'_.

Warga biasa bukan musuh para Shinobi, walaupun warga membenci para Shinobi. Diserang warga tidak masalah, tapi menyerang warga ? itu bukan gaya Shinobi. Sebisa mungkin Sasuke, Naruto, dan Neji menghindari pertemuan dengan para warga.

Merasa Sharingannya tidak menemukan ancaman, akhirnya Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto._ Bagaimana tidak_, Pria kuning itu hampir 10 menit berdiri membatu disalah satu dahan pohon yang agak besar. Dibelakangnya, Sasuke dan Neji terlihat bingung dengan tingkah ketua timnya yang berhenti tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau menemukan sesuatu, Naruto ?"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

"Apa Chakra Kyuubi menemukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan ?" Neji ikut bertanya.

Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, Naruto berbalik kepada 2 pria dibelakangnya. Seketika gigi putihnya bersinar menambah warna kontras di tengah kegelapan malam.

"xixixixixixixixixixiixixixixixixixix…"

"Hoi, kau _kerasukan ya_ ?" Menyadari _ketidakseriusan_ Naruto, Sasuke meyakini bahwa ini hanya salah satu bagian dari tingkah konyol si Pria blonde.

"Sasuke, jangan bercanda. Kita ditengah hutan. Jangan_ singgung-singgung_ hantu _dong_…" Dia bergidik _ngeri_.

"Melihat mata kalian berdua saja sudah cukup membuatku ketakutan " Kini dia mencibir.

"Jangan membuang waktu Naruto, kita harus bergegas" Neji memutar malas kedua bola matanya.

"xixixixixi…Owari Neji, bisakah kita istirahat sebentar, perutku lapar _tau_…_xixiixxixixiixxiix"_

"Dasar kau Dobe..!" Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Disini tidak ada warung"

"Dasar orang kaya, Shinobi miskin sepertiku bisa makan dimana saja dan kapan saja"

"Terserah…." Pria berambut cokelat tidak ingin berdebat lama dengan si kuning konyol. Dia segera melompat turun dari dahan pohon disusul Sasuke dan Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

Ketiganya duduk bersimpuh membentuk lingkaran. Ditengahnya ada api unggun kecil menyinari ketiga wajah-wajah tampan disana.

Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka bersimpuh, tiga kantung tidur sudah tersedia. Kantung tidur pertama berwarna cokelat, itu punya Neji. Kantung tidur kedua berwarna biru, itu punya Sasuke. Kantung tidur ketiga berwarna jingga terang, well..itu punya Naruto.

Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk menginap didaerah itu.

"Kantung tidurmu bisa merusak Sharinganku…"

Walaupun Sharingannya tidak diaktifkan karena merasa tidak ada ancaman, Sasuke merasa kantung tidur Naruto yang super terang menjadi alasan utama baginya untuk tidak mengaktifkan kekuatan matanya.

"Kau sungguh hebat Naruto,_ bukan_ hanya warna rambutmu _saja_ yang bisa memancing kedatangan musuh..tapi kantung tidurmu juga"

"Tenang saja, tidak ada musuh _sekarang_. Kyuubi ada bersama kita, tidak perlu aktifkan Sharingan dan Byakugan. Serahkan padaku..xixixixxi " Naruto itu mengeluarkan dua ekor Kyuubi ukuran kecil membentuk tanda 'peace'.

"Tapi tolong kumohon Sasuke.."Kini wajah pria blonde itu menampakkan keseriusan luar biasa.

"Bisakah kau JANGAN membuat api unggun kita dari api Amaterasu ? "

"Terbiasalah dengan apiku,….paling tidak_ warnanya_ hitam, tidak berwarna kuning dan jingga seperti kepala dan kantung tidurmu"

"Ya. Benar saja, Sasuke memang menggunakan api Amaterasu untuk menghangatkan mereka. Hawa dingin dari Negara api sungguh diluar dugaan bisa sampai ke Negara Non Ninja ini,..entah desa apa _namanya._

Sejak awal, Sasuke memang tidak berniat membuat api unggun untuk pencahayaan.

"Seriuslah sedikit Naruto. Kita sedang dalam misi" Neji memperingati.

Tidak menggubris, Naruto malah berkata…

"Huumm..aku lapar s'kali. Aku lupa, ternyata aku tidak membawa bekal. Sakura-chan terlalu sibuk dirumah sakit, Dia sampai lupa membuatkanku _'Bento Shinobi_'….."

Jika ada yang mau _sudi_ mendengar, samar-samar Neji baru saja berkata ..

'_makanya tadi kubilang cari warung…'_

"Aku bawa bekal"

"Benarkah Sasuke, ? bagi ke aku _ya.."_ Naruto berkata penuh semangat.

Pria itu lalu membuka ranselnya. Memang benar, Dia membawa bekal. Tapi yang jadi pertanyaan, 'sejak kapan Sasuke gemar membawa bekal ? '

Sasuke terlalu_ cuek_ untuk hal-hal seperti _eerr,_..membawa bekal ketika misi ? ini betul-betul bukan_ kebiasaan_ Sasuke.

"Woooaaaa,..Sasuke..bekalnya enak s'kali….!" Naruto bersemangat. Ada _liur_ membentuk sungai pada sudut bibir kanannya.

"Jangan banyak bicara, _makanlah_….."

"Tumben s'kali kau bawa bekal…."Naruto mengambil sumpit

"Itadakimasu.." Dia'pun segera melahap bentonya.

"Makanlah…."Sasuke memberikan satu kotak bento kepada Neji.

Pria berambut hitam tidak melihat wajah pria berambut cokelat ketika Pria berambut hitam memberikan Bekalnya kepada pria berambut coklat.

Walaupun _agak_ ragu, Neji akhirnya menerima Bento itu. Tidak _dipungkiri,_ Dia memang cukup lapar _sekarang_.

"Ano,…Sasuke, _ngomong-ngomong_ kenapa kau bisa membawa bekal seenak ini. _Seingatku_ kau tidak pernah membawa bento..." Suara si Blonde tidak begitu jelas karena mulutnya yang dipenuhi makanan.

Akhirnya otak dangkal Naruto secara ajaib menyadari _ketidakbiasaan_ sahabatnya.

Ya. Betul apa kata Naruto.

Sejak kapan Sasuke membawa bekal ?

Lalu kenapa _juga_ Dia harus _repot-repot_ membawa bekal ?

Sasuke selalu _cuek_, _hal-hal_ kecil seperti ini sejak kapan terlintas dibenaknya ?

_**Flashback**_

"_S-souka ?"_

"_K-kalau begitu, aku akan membuang Donburinya…."_

_Hinata meninggalkannya sendirian diruang makan. Otak cerdas Sasuke masih memikirkan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan si gadis Hyuuga._

_Satu lagi fakta menarik yang baru diketahuinya, Ibu gadis itu telah meninggal dunia. Sungguh Sasuke berfikir bahwa Ibunya bercerai dengan ayahnya karena suatu hal atau menetap didesa lain demi kepentingan misi._

_Entah darimana pikiran-pikiran bodoh seperti itu merasuki otak jenius Sasuke. Tentu saja Dia tidak pernah melihat ibu mertuanya selama ini, karena memang ibu mertuanya sudah lama meninggal._

_Sasuke meyakini, kehidupan masa lalu gadis itu cukup menderita. Ayahnya yang tidak peduli dan selalu meremehkan kekuatannya, Ibu yang amat disayanginya meninggal disaat Dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, _

…_dan, penderitaannya yang terbaru, menikah dengan laki-laki yang tidak dicintainya._

_Dua minggu yang lalu, ketika Sasuke menjemput Hinata dari kediamannya, Hyuuga Hiashi berbicara sendiri dengan mulut angkuhnya _

"_SEJAK DULU KAU SELALU MENGECEWAKANKU…..HINATA..!" _

_Kalimat serupa pernah diutarakan Tousan nya dulu, Dulu sekali . Mendapati perkataan seperti itu benar-benar akan menjatuhkan semangatmu. _

_Mengecewakan berarti tidak memuaskan, dalam hal ini bisa ditangkap oleh otak jenius Sasuke bahwa 'mengecawakan' dalam konteks yang berhubungan dengan profesi gadis itu sebaga seorang Shinobi. _

_Terbayang bagaimana rasanya hidup bertahun-tahun dengan orang meremehkan kemampuanmu ? itulah yang dirasakan Hinata._

_Sulit hidup bahagia dengan beban kekecewaan orang tuamu._

_Sasuke tidak tahu pasti apa masalahnya, dan pria itu juga tidak mau tahu apalagi mencari tahu. Namun salah satu alasan Hyuuga Hiashi menyetujui pernikahan putrinya adalah karena ingin menyingkirkan gadis itu dari Klan nya._

_Klan-klan besar seperti halnya Klan Hyuuga, selalu dipenuhi oleh orang-orang tangguh dengan kekuatan yang tangguh pula. Gadis itu bukan salah satunya, Sasuke yakin._

_Menikah dengan Klan lain merupakan jalan lain agar putrinya bisa hengkang dari Klan itu._

_Rencana para Tetua yang mencari pendamping untuk Uchiha, tentu dimanfaatkan Hyuuga sebaik-baiknya untuk melepaskan gadis itu dari Klan._

_Demi Kami-sama, Hyuuga Hiashi sama saja dengan menjual putrinya sendiri. Pantas jika Dia merasa sakit hati. Tidak ada manusia yang tahan diperlakukan seperti itu._

_Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa sedikit iba pada nasib Hinata. Dia betul-betul sial dilahirkan sebagai seorang Souke Hyuuga. Walaupun gadis itu kelihatan lemah, tapi sebenarnya Dia cukup tangguh menghadapi kesialannya yang bertubi-tubi._

"_Tsk, ternyata kau memang gadis sialan…."Sasuke terkekeh mendengar omongannya sendiri._

"_Lebih baik kau bunuh diri saja ? "_

"_A-anoo,..m-maaf Tuan,…s-siapa yang b-bunuh diri ? Nyonma bertanya ragu-ragu kepada Tuan besarnya._

_Wanita tua itu merasa heran dengan tingkah Tuannya . Bagaimana tidak, pria berambut raven ini dengan santainya memasuki dapur dan berbicara tidak jelas tentang kesialan dan bunuh diri. _

'_Kami-sama, hantu apa yang merasuki tuan besar kami ?' batinnya_

"_Kalian semua boleh pergi " Tidak menggubris pertanyaan si kepala pelayan, Sasuke menyuruh semuanya pergi meningalkan Mansion Uchiha._

_Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, para pelayan itu segera menuruti perintah Sasuke. Jangan pernah membantah perintahnya sebelum Dia mematahkan salah satu anggota tubuhmu._

_Setidaknya itu yang terjadi pada salah satu tukang kebun keluarga Uchiha, ketika Sasuke meminta pria remaja itu untuk tidak menyentuh kebun tanaman herbal milik mendiang Mikoto._

_Perhatian Pria itu tertuju pada dua mangkuk diatas nakas. Mangkuk itu berisi Donburi, salah satu mangkuk isinya hampir tandas dan mangkuk yang lainya masih tersisa seperempat._

_Segera Dia mengambil sumpit lalu menumahkan isi mangkuk yang isinya seperempat ke dalam mangkuk yang isinya hampir tandas. _

_Tanpa rasa ragu, Sasuke menyantap donburi itu._

_Ini makanan yang enak, Sasuke tidak memungkirinya. Belum pernah dia merasakan masakan seenak ini bertahun-tahun lamanya, semenjak peristiwa yang menimpa keluarganya._

_Makanan enak se-tau Sasuke hanyalah makanan buatan Mikoto, Ibunya. Tapi makanan ini, enaknya hampir setara dengan masakan kaa-san nya. Walaupun tidak serupa, tapi rasanya hampir sama._

_Setelah donburinya dilahap hingga tak tersisa, Sasuke lalu mengambil 3 kotak bento. Well, Dia akan membawa bento dalam misinya kali ini._

_Agak Susah ketika Dia mencari tungku yang berisi Donburi, Terlalu banyak tungku disana._

_Salah satu tungku berukuran sedang, diyakininya sebagai tungku Donburi. Dibukanya tutup tungku itu, dan memang benar tungku itu berisi makanan yang menjadi candu baginya._

_Sasuke segera memasukkan Donburi lezat itu kedalam 3 kotak bento penuh-penuh. _

_Porsinya cukup pas, Donburi yang tertinggal ditungku hanya tinggal sedikit. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke segera menumpahkan sisa Donburi dalam tungku kedalam mangkuknya tadi._

_Seolah-olah tak secuil'pun bagian dari makanan ini yang boleh terlewatkan olehnya. _

'_Bukankah gadis itu berkata tadi akan membuang makanan ini. Sebelum Dia curiga, aku akan menghabiskan semuanya' _

_Ini makanan terlezat pertama yang di nikmatinya semenjak keluar dari penjara Konoha. _

'_Sejak kapan gadis itu bisa membuat makanan se-lezat ini?' batinnya._

_Ternyata gadis itu berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lainnya. Dia tidak seperti perempuan yang berasal dari keturunan konglomerat se level klan Hyuuga. Gadis itu terlalu sederhana, menurut Sasuke._

'_Tentu saja. Selain sederhana, Dia juga terlalu lugu. Selain lugu, Dia juga telalu bodoh'_

_Apa lagi fakta menarik dari perempuan Hyuuga itu ?_

'_Tubuhnya ?...begitu lunak. Seakan rapuh bila disentuh' _

'_Kekuatannya ?...tentu tidak berarti, tidak satu'pun perlawanan gadis itu yang pernah berhasil jika berhadapan dengan Sasuke'_

'_Suaranya ?...begitu lembut, saking lembutnya hampir-hampir tidak kedengaran. Kadang-kadang suara itu terkesan manja ketika sedang mendesah'_

'_jemarinya mungil,…ketika Dia mencengkram lengan atau pundakku, rasanya seperti digelitik..tidak terasa sakit'_

'_matanya selalu sendu melambangkan kesedihan'_

'_Dia,..mungkin manis,…dan cengeng tentunya'_

'_Tidak..tidak,..tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal bodoh seperti itu. Ingat, gadis itu hanyalah partner misi' _

_Ketika Sasuke menggeser fusuma kamarnya, Dia mendapati Hinata sedang tertidur lelap di atas futon._

_Wajahnya kelihatan pucat, bibirnya bergetar , ada garis-garis air mata di pipi chubby nya. Ini pemandangan yang biasa bagi Sasuke. _

_Entah sudah berapa kali pria ini mendapati istrinya menangis, entah itu dalam tidur, entah itu ketika sedang bercinta, entah itu ketika Dia sedang merenung, dan masih banyak momen lainnya._

_Tadi pagi ketika mereka berdua mendatangi kantor Hokage, Tsunade memperingatkan Sasuke. _

_Ya, betul kata Tsunade, Chakra Sharingan memang memiliki kemampuan untuk menyerap chakra lainnya. Walaupun Sasuke tidak melakukannya dengan sengaja, tapi Sharingan secara otomatis 'melahap' apa saja yang bisa dilahapnya._

_Secara tidak langsung gadis ini terkena pengaruh genjutsu ketika mereka sedang 'berinteraksi'._

'_kau betul-betul lemah' seharusnya kau bisa mengantisipasinya, bodoh'_

'_Sharinganku terlalu kuat untukmu'_

'_Tapi menurutku kau saja yang terlalu lemah'_

_Sasuke mendekati futon gadis itu, Hinata sesengukan beberapa kali didalam tidurnya. _

_Jika Sasuke dan Hinata sedang berdua di dalam kamar, hanya ada satu aktifitas yang mereka lakukan. Bercinta…atau sedang menjalankan misi. Apapun itu, sama saja maknanya._

_Tapi kali ini, Sasuke tidak akan menyerang tubuh lemah disana. Peringatan keras Tsunade sudah cukup membuat bungsu Uchiha ini mengerti akan kondisinya._

_Saking berpengaruhnya mangekyou Sharingan pada kesehatan Hinata, Tsunade terpaksa memberikan misi kepada Sasuke. _

_Hal ini bertujuan agar memberikan sedikit jedah bagi Hinata untuk beristirahat. mengingat sampai sekarang Dia belum hamil-hamil, mungkin karena kondisinya yang tidak stabil._

_Jemari Sasuke menyingkirkan anak-anak rambut yang menutupi wajah pucat Hinata, sesekali di elus-elusnya pipi mulus itu. Lembab, karena air mata. _

"_kau terlalu bodoh..sangat bodoh.."Sasuke berbisik pelan, sangat pelan. _

_Dielusnya sekali lagi pipi Hinata, kali ini Dia menyibakkan poni gadis itu hingga menampakkan alis dan keningnya yang indah._

"_Tidurlah,….lupakan kejadian tadi…"_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

"Ano,…Sasuke, _ngomong-ngomong_ kenapa kau bisa membawa bekal seenak ini. _Seingatku_ kau tidak pernah membawa bento..."

"Aku hanya _Iseng_ saja" jawab Sasuke _sekenanya._

"Souka ? wwwaaaah kalau begitu iseng tiap hari sajaaaa xixixixixixixxixixi" Pria blonde itu nyengir tiga jari.

"Kau cerewet s'kali Naruto, tenanglah sedikit"

"Huum…, ngomong-ngomong apa nenek pelayan mu itu yang menyiapkan bento nya ?

Dasar Naruto, maksudnya adalah Nyonma. Nyonma belum terlalu tua, tidak setua Hokage. Usiannya baru menginjak 57 tahun.

Suaminya sudah meninggal dan mereka tidak dikaruniai keturunan, _makanya _Tsunade meminta bantuan kepada teman lamanya itu untuk menjadi pelayan di kediaman Uchiha.

"bukan…" Sasuke menjawab santai

"Lalu siapa ? "

Pria itu memulai suapan pertamanya, Dia mengunyah beberapa kali sebelum menelan makanannya.

"Istriku,…istriku yang membuatkan bento ini "

* * *

Chapter 7 selesai,..

Begitu banyak masukan-masukan dari para reader,..makasi ya.

Mungkin ada beberapa yang hampir sama dengan kerangka yang aku buat, tapi ada juga yang beda banget…

Maaf sebelumya, bukan ga mau terima saran, tapi haru udah buat kerangkanya sejak jauh-jauh hari. Maaf ya,….

Untul chapter kali ini sengaja memang ga' ada lemon. Maaf bagi para reader yang doyan lemon, heheheh ^^v* (tenang aja, stok lemonnya masih ada untk chapter – chapter selanjutnya).

Untuk review yang kemarin, mohon maaf, ternyata ada review dari chapter 5 yang blom aku delete. Mohon maaf klo ada yang bingung.

Jujur, membaca review dari kalian merupakan kesenangan tersendiri dihati Haruka…(hiks..hiks…terharu) Y.Y

Tenang aja, Insyaallah Fic haru ga akan berhenti ditengah jalan. Haru ga bakal lanjut bikin Fic lainnya sebelum fic F.M.S ini selesai. (selesai dalam arti kata tamat)

Untuk yang kasi saran nama mamanya Hinata (hehehehe) special untuk giant-hime. keknya kamu bener deh, nama 'Haruka' memang cocok buat nama mamanya Hinata hohohohohoh (^,^)v….

**Balesan Review :**

**Ranata-San;** Iya, salam kenal Ranata-san,…makaci ya kamu uda mau sudi baca FIC aku. ^.^*

**Moku-chan;** adegan-lembut-lembutnya, tenang aja Moku,….pasti ada kok. Moso' Sasuke kasar mulu,…Sasuke'kan juga manusia, pasti punya perasaan doong,…

**Ida Akaibara**; Kemunculan Karin?...nanti-nanti dulu kali yeee,..mungkin di chap kedepan-depannya…,tenang, semuanya aman terkendali. Santai seperti dipantai…

**Ageha Haruna;** untuk membuat suatu cerita menjadi lebih menarik, konfliknya harus menarik juga dong,..kalo ga ada konflik, pasti bacanya datar

**Minji-blackjacj, Ika chan**; lho, emangnya kamu umur berapa ?...

**Hirano-Lawliet;** ini kan genrenya fic romance, pasti otomatis ada kisah romance nya juga. Fic ini kan menceritakan antara Sasuke dan Hinata. Otomatis yang ngelakuin adegan romance ya Sasuke ma Hinata lah…

** .cHips;** Sasuke itu ibarat Duren kali yeee…diluarnya berduri, tapi didalamnya lembut dan manis..euh..euh…. XD

**Dewi Natalia**; Dewi maaf ya, saran kamu aku terima kok, aku suka banget reade r yang care kaya kamu. Nanti diusahakan ya gmana caranya ide kamu dikit-dikit kuselipin ke kerangka paragraph aku.

**Noal Hoshino;** iiieehh,…Haru juga gemezzz ma kamu,..Humm pantat ayam ? untuk fic ini sengaja aku ga pake istila pantat ayam untuk Sasuke, n di fic ini Sasuke juga ga suka TOMAT.

**Hime **; sabar ya Hime,.._(ni, haru kasi tissue..)_ jangan nangis lagi ya, ntar juga uang kamu balik kok,(_lho ?) _makaci ya fic aku jadi yang kamu tunggu2,…aku juga selalu menunggu review dari kamu kok. ^_^*

**Neoragyu, michyeose0, Upa1008, Na'cchan Tsuki No Me, Ranal1325, Kikouyo**; Aku terima sarannya,….,…makaci ya.

**Guest;** ini blom tamat,…fic ini masi berkelanjutan. Oke. Mohon maaf yak lo review sebutin namanya dong, biar Haru bisa kenalan xixixixixix ^.^*v

**HYUGA AGATA**; Iya makasi ya,….kalo penasaran baca ikutin trus fic aku. Oke.

**Corn flakes** ;hahahahahahahahahah. Review kamu lucu banget tau…makasi ya..! asli haru sampe ngeluarin air mata karena ketawa trus. Brocom itu apaan ? dtunggu balesannya.

**Hime;** Untuk fic F.M.S, Insyaallah Haru bakal update sampai tamat. Oke.

**Miko**; memeras air mata Miko ^,^v

**Zian, , Choi Elena,** **Sheren, Hana, TiyaTOP, Hazena** ; terimakasih ya. Rader seperti kalian yang selalu buat Haru semangat.

**Livylaval;** hahahah iya, aku usahakan seperti yang kamu mau, untuk wordnya ? maksudnya panjang ceritanya ya ?

**Hime Sakusa-Chan**; HAru JUGA MASIH SAYANG KAMU KOK.,….sabar ya Hime,…n review truus ya

**Mr. kuDet**; iya ga papa kok. Haru juga mohon maaf kalo ada salah2 kata. Baca trus fic aku ya,….

**giant-hime;** iya salam knal juga hime, jadi maksud kamu ch1-ch 5 itu maksudnya chapter1 sampe chapter 5 ya ? oke deh skrang Haru ngerti( otak lalod). Untuk request nama mamanya Hinata, aku pilih saran kau deh,….makasi ya.

**Ai;** ai sabar ya, ini kan memang fic genre romance, pasti romance nya ada kok.

**Guest, guest, guest**; lain kali tulis namanya doong (kek mesterius gituuu)

**Tamu**; oooooo tamu….! Diantara semua review, review kamu yang paling aku doyan,….PM aku nama kamu doong,…ditunggu ya.

**Hakumi Uchiha**; apa ? ngecek tiap lima menit ? makasi ya Hakumi,….ngomong2 itu memang menjadi tujuan aku, membuat fic yang serupa tapi taksama..

**Tanpopo**; sabar ya popo,…..

**Guest;** ga ada reviewnya…(…?..)

**Tw;** iiihh kamu kok gitttuu sih,…gemezz deh liat review kamu,…serba gimana gittuu..

**Chericchan**; kmau cinta hard lemon ya ? sabar ya,.PASTI ADA LEMON, tapi untuk hard lemon ? hmm ? gmana ya ? masi mikir2,

**Pasta gigi gum**; hahhha kamu sakit mata ya ? maaf ya kamu jadi nangis, padahal mata kamu lagi sakit. Makin tambah sakit deh karena ngebaca fic aku.

**Guest, Q, Guest, Guest, Guest**; aduh guest, coba kamu nulis nama,….kan kita bisa kenalan

**Night lover; **Adegan kiss nya nyusul ya,…..iya kamu emang bener, kalo Haru jadi hinata. Pasti Haru bakal menjalankan misi dengan baik tanpa menolak, tapi ya,..SAsuke juga kasar banget sih…..pokokya serba salah deh,…..

**Guest**; hiks..hks…hiks…Guest, aku yakin kamu pasti Guest si "tamu" kan ? yang review nya paling Haru doyan ya …(ga ada namanya sih, mudahan2 ga salah orang)

**lavenderchia;** iya, Insyaallah bakal update kilat

**Gyuchan;** Gyuchan salam kenal ya,….

**Rz, Yuu rozu, TheOnyxDevil**; pasti bakal ada romance, kamu tenang aja deh,….makanya baca trus ya n jangan lupa review

**Aam tempe;** hahahahahah bingung mau ngomong apa,kamu lucu deh,..aam

**Bila chan, x.x chan**; iya, kamu baca trus ya. Jangan bosen-b0sen

**MINTA TOLONG;**

tolong yang review 'Guest', lain kali silakan tulis namanya,.kan enak kalo ada namanya, bisa kenalan biar lebih akrab.

Sekian dari saya,..klo ada kesalahan, mohon maaf ya,….N REVIEW nya ya …..!

By; harukachin


	8. Chapter 8

UPDATE KILAT..!

Entah kenapa Haru sangat-sangat bersemangat menulis chapter 8.

Semangatnya Haru semoga tertular pada reader untuk semangat buat nge review…

Untuk yang suka dengan adegan lime, tenang,…

WARNING : LIME HERE, heheheeh (^,^)*v

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

Main pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Seven Emotion "

* * *

Wanita berambut pendek memasuki gerbang Mansion Uchiha, ia membawa beberapa perlengkapan medis dalam sebuah tas berukuran sedang.

Hari ini Shizune akan melakukan pemeriksaan kesehatan pada Hinata. Ini kali ketiga Dia mendatangi Mansion Uchiha untuk memeriksa keadaan si nyonya Uchiha.

Ketika pemeriksaan pertama minggu lalu, Shizune terkejut dengan kondisi Hinata.

Berdasarkan hasil pemeriksaannya, Hinata diyakini mengalami depresi ringan. Belum jelas apa penyebabnya, tapi menurut analisa pribadi Shizune, gadis itu mengalami tekanan batin.

Hinata adalah wanita yang tenang, _tidak gampang marah_ apalagi stress.

Menurut dugaan sementara, Beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lecet dan lebam menjadi salah satu alasan _paling masuk akal_, tentang kenapa wanita ini bisa mengalami depresi ringan.

_Well_, Sasuke melakukan seks kasar kepada Hinata.

Ketika ia bertanya, gadis itu hanya akan tersenyum dan berkata :

_"Cara Sasuke memang seperti itu, aku tidak apa-apa…."_

Walaupun Sasuke menyakitinya, Hinata tetap sabar menerima perlakuan itu. Shizune tidak melanjutkan pertanyaannya ke arah yang lebih sensitif ketika Hinata kembali berkata :

_"Kami saling mencintai Shizune-san, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sasuke-san seperti itu karena cepat-cepat ingin mempunyai anak, Dia hanya terlalu bersemangat" _

Beberapa pelayan mengiringi Shizune menuju kamar Hinata. Iryo-nin kepercayaan Hokage itu kini merasa bingung.

Bingung, apakah ia harus mengatakan kepada Tsunade tentang keadaan Hinata yang mengalami depresi? ataukah tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya karena ini hanya bagian dari peyesuaian gadis itu dengan lingkungan baru.

_Toh,_ Shizune tidak mungkin mengatakan kepada Tsunade bahwa Sasuke menganiaya Hinata. Dia tidak punya bukti, ini hanya dugaan sementara.

Hinata'pun terkesan _menutup-nutupi_ urusan rumah tangganya dari _orang luar_. Shizune tidak berhak bertanya_ macam-macam_ megenai urusan pribadi orang lain.

Jika ingin berfikir positif, Penyesuaian lingkungan bisa _dijadikan_ sebagai alasan yang bagus. Ini lingkungan baru bagi Hinata.

Usianya masih terbilag sangat mudah, tiba-tiba harus menghadapi sebuah pernikahan yang tidak disangka-sangka dengan orang yang tidak disangka-sangka pula.

Itu wajar. Gadis ini masih terlalu lugu, bahkan pemikirannya belum bisa dikatakan 'dewasa'. Hinata belum siap.

Gadis itu belum siap menghadapi pernikahan, apalagi suaminya manusia sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Shizune hanya berharap agar Sasuke dapat mengontrol emosinya ketika sedang bersama Hinata.

Dia akan membunuh Hinata jika ini masih _berkelanjutan_.

"Nee,..Hinata, keadaanmu sudah mulai membaik. Aliran Chakramu sudah kembali normal"

"Apakah,…aku sudah sembuh?"

"Iya,..tapi jangan terlalu banyak _pikiran_. "

"Sharingan itu kekuatanya luar biasa, selain menyerap chakramu, juga bisa merusak sel-sel dalam tubuhmu"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"A-ano,…Shizune-san, aku tidak _stress_. Aku baik-baik saja, tapi Aku tetap akan mengikuti saranmu "

"Baguslah,….makanlah yang banyak _biar_ tenagamu pulih kembali"

"Hai'…"

"Eerr,….soal tubuhmu yang lebam-lebam,…"Shizune _mencari-cari_ kalimat yang tepat.

"Apakah…Sasuke yang melakukannya? "

"Maksudku, Hinata percayalah. Jangan biarkan Sasuke mengendalikan keadaan, Dia akan bertindak semaunya. Daerah pribadimu infeksi, Hinata. Aku yakin kau sering mengalami nyeri,.._akuilah_.."

Hinata mengangguk pelan."Aku,..akan membicarakannya dengan Sasuke-san"

"Aku _bingung_ laporan apa yang akan kusampaikan kepada Tsunade-sama. Semuanya tidak ada yang baik _sih_…"Shizune menggerutu.

"Tolong jangan laporkan mengenai depresi ringannya, infeksinya, dan lebam-lebam ditubuhku,…."

"Lalu laporan apa yang akan _kuberitahukan_ kepadanya?"

"Katakan saja kalau aku sudah agak_ baikan_,. Kumohon Shizune –san…."

"Aku betul tidak apa-apa,…..aku baik-baik saja. _ya_ mungkin pada awalnya aku kurang ber-adaptasi denga Suke, tapi aku sudah mulai terbiasa _kok_" Hinata menjelaskan.

"Apa kau betul-betul _betah_ dengan Sasuke?"

"tentu aku betah,…Dia adalah suamiku. Kami tidak apa-apa Shizune –san…percayalah" Hinata kembali meyakinkan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu,…tapi keadaanmu memang sudah stabil. Menjaukamnmu dari Sasuke memang cara penyembuhan yang paling ampuh "

"Jangankan untuk orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya, untuk dirinya sendiri Sasuke harus rutin melakukan 2 sampai 3 kali cek up dalam seminggu"

"Sharingannya sangat sensitif dengan infeksi dan pembusukan sel. Hampir semua Jutsu milik Sasuke beresiko. Terkadang dia terlalu berlebihan menggunakan Jutsu, dan itu berakibat pada kesehatannya" Shizune menjelaskan panjang lebar

"Souka,…"

"Ingatkanlah Dia juga untuk menjaga kesehatannya. Jutsunya sangat rawan dan sensitive"

"Hai'…aku akan memperingatkannya"

"hhheeghh,….sudah seminggu Sasuke pergi melaksanakan _misi_, seharusnya kemarin Dia mendatangiku untuk chek up _rutinnya _" Pandangan Shizune tertuju pada tumpukan Salju dihalaman kediaman Uchiha

"seharusnya Dia sudah kembali dari_ kemarin dulu"_

"Benarkah? "

"Aku khawatir _saja_, _kadang-kadang_ Dia _membolos_ chek up. Kalau _dihitung-hitung _Sasuke sudah hampir 2 minggu tidak datang kekantorku. Mudah-mudahan Dia baik-baik saja"

"Sasuke-san itu orang yang kuat. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja"

"euh,..euh Hinata, kalu percaya sekali dengan Sasuke"

"Bukankah seharusnya seperti itu, Shizune-san.." Hinata tersenyum.

Shizune meninggalkan mansion Uchina pada sore harinya. _Berbincang-bincang_ dengan Hinata sambil menikmati ocha hangat membuat si iryo-nin _jadi_ _lupa waktu_.

Setelah berpamitan, Dia berpesan pada Hinata untuk selalu menkonsultasikan kesehatannya jika merasa ada yang _sakit_. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

Pipi gadis itu kembali merona, kala Shizune menyelipkan alat tes kehamilan ditangan kanannya.

Katanya itu hanya untuk _berjaga-jaga_. Hinata sempat menolak, tapi Shizune memaksa.

Menurut pengalamannya sebagai Iryo-nin, si wanita Hyuuga akan mengandung dalam waktu dekat.

Dia meyakini Hinata selalu melakukan hubungan seks dengan Sasuke sekurang-kurangnya 2 sampai 3 kali dalam sehari. _Well,_ keluarga yang bahagia.

Wanita normal mana yang tidak hamil jika terus _dibuahi _seperti itu.

* * *

Siapa yang salah? tidak ada yang _tahu_. Pastinya ketiga manusia tampan ini mengaku tidak melakukan kesalahan.

Misi mereka membasmi para pembunuh bayaran telah sukses. Para penjahat-penjahat kelas rendah telah dijebloskan kedalam penjara desa Ame.

Tidak ada korban jiwa dalam pertempuran Shinobi vs pembunuh bayaran. Semuanya berjalan sesuai alur rencana.

Warga yang menyewa para pembunuh bayaran'pun telah diadili dipengadilan Desa Ame. Misi selesai.

Lalu _apa_ yang menjadi masalahnya?

**_Flashback_**

_"Yosshhh…! Misi selesai. Kurasa aku harus makan malam" Naruto memegangi perutnya yang tertutupi jaket Chunin. _

_"Bersyukur karena tidak harus ada yang mati, baik itu dari pihak kita, pihak pengawal Daimyo, dan para penduduk" Neji membersihkan cipratan darah di sekitar wajahnya._

_"Tsk, tidak mungkin dari pihak Shinobi ada yang mati jika musuh yang dihadapi hanya bajingan-bajingan tengik seperti itu " Sasuke berjalan mendahului Naruto, mencoba memunguti beberapa Kunai dan Shuriken miliknya yang berserakan. _

_"Jika tidak ada perintah penangkapan hidup-hidup, aku yang akan meghabisi semuanya" Naruto berkata santai._

_"ya, dan tentu saja itu terjadi karena kekuatan Sharingan" Sasuke berkata dengan sombongnya._

_"oi, Sasuke…jangan lupakan aku. Tadi itu, mati-matian aku mengontrol kekuatan Rasengan agar tidak langsung menghabisi bajingan menyebalkan yang mengatai warna kepalaku" _

_"Jyuuken juga berperan aktif disini, jangan lupakan aku juga. Kau terlalu percaya diri s'kali Uchiha. Apa kau pikir disini hanya kau seorang yang menguasai Jutsu mematikan? kau terlalu meremehkan kemampuan orang lain"_

_"menurutku kekuatanmu terlalu lemah. Byakugan-mu biasa-biasa saja" kata Sasuke datar, seolah perkataannya barusan hanyalah hembusan angin lalu belaka._

_"Apa kau pikir Sharingan adalah tingkatan Jutsu yang paling hebat? semua Shonobi tahu kalau Jutsu-Jutsumu itu beresiko terhadap penggunanya. Kau akan sekarat jika terlalu memaksakan chakramu"_

_"Jangan membawa-bawa Sharingan. Walaupun beberapa Jutsunya beresiko, paling tidak Jutsu-Jutsuku terbukti ampuh. Sementara Byakugan, menurutku hanya berada 2 level dibawah Sharingan"_

_"Tidak ada yang tidak mengakui kehebatan Byakugan. Byakugan adalah salah satu Jutsu terbaik yang dimiliki Konoha. Kami, para Shinobi pengguna Byakugan selalu taat pada peraturan dan setia melindungi desa" Neji mengambil jedah dalam kalimatnya._

_"Shinobi pengguna Byakugan pantang berkhianat. Jika itu terjadi, kami pantas menerima hukuman mati. Tidak ada yang paling penting bagi Hyuuga selain setia dan berbakti pada Negara Api"_

_"Ou, jadi kau menyingunggku sekarang. Jika aku adalah pemimpin Negara api, aku tidak akan mengkategorikan Byakuganmu kedalam tingkatan Jutsu terbaik" _

_"kenapa? karena gerakannya sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur mematikan. Apa bedanya dengan TaiJutsu? Kunci dari Jyuuken hanyalah pengontrolan Chakra yang baik, selebihnya hampir sama dengan tekhik yang dikuasai Lee. Dia bahkan jauh lebih baik darimu, menurutku "_

_"Jangan sama-samakan Jyuuken dengan gerakan TaiJutsu biasa. Jyuuken berbeda. Malah menurutku kekuatan Sharingan tidak ada apa-apanya. Sekali dua kali di gunakan bertarung, konsistensi Chakra penggunanya akan semakin menurun"_

_"Jika menurutmu kekuatan mataku tidak ada apa-apanya, aku pasti sudah mati sejak dulu, Hyuuga"_

_"Sayangya Sharinganku terlalu kuat untuk menghadapi Shinobi-shinobi rendahan yang berusaha membunuhku. Kau'pun demikian, Sharingaku mengakatakan bahwa kekuatanmu biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang istimewa"_

_"Kau terlalu sombong, Uchiha "_

_"kau terlalu lemah, Hyuuga"_

_"jangan meremehkan kekuatan lawanmu"_

_"jadi sekarang aku lawanmu? aku tidak keberatan"_

_"akan kubunuh kau sekarang juga"_

_"cobalah,…"Sasuke tertawa melecehkan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"Apa ini balas dendam untuk saudaramu?"_

_"Jangan bawa-bawa Hinata dalam urusan kita"_

_"tsk, Kau sangat menyedihkan. Budak yang hanya ingin mencari muka didepan majikannya"_

_"aku saudaranya, wajar jika aku melindunginya dari orang sepertimu"_

_"Kau melindunginya atas dasar apa? Sasuke maju beberapa langkah hingga wajahnya tepat dihadapan Neji. _

_Kini mereka berhadapan. Kedua wajah tampan itu hanya berjarak beberapa centi, hidung mancung mereka hampir bertemu. Sorotan mata keduanya adalah sorotan mata mematikan._

_"Atas dasar melindungi sebagai saudara? atau atas dasar melindungi sebagai wanita yang kau sukai? Sasuke tersenyum melecehkan._

_"Jangan bilang kalau kau menyukai istri orang lain, Tuan muda Hyuuga" Ada penekanan pda kalimat terakhir Sasuke._

_Naruto yang mendengar pembicaraan Sasuke dan Neji, terlihat kebingungan. Otak dangkalnya masih berusaha menyatukan kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan keduanya. Dia betul-betul tidak mengerti maksud dari sindiran-sindiran Neji dan Sasuke._

_Naruto berkali-kali menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, kedua iris blue saphirenya menyipit tanda ia sedang berfikir keras. Ini ciri khasnya ketika Dia sedang kebingungan._

_"jaga ucapanmu, Dia adalah saudaraku—" Neji belum sempat melanjutkan kalimatnya._

_"Saudara? tapi yang aku tangkap jauh dari maksudmu. Kau melindungi Dia atas dasar apa?—"_

_"Jika Kau menyakitnya,maka Aku akan melindunginya" _

_"Dia istriku. Apapun yang terjadi padanya, semuanya menjadi urusanku. Dan jangan pernah mencoba mencampuri hal-hal yang telah menjadi urusanku"_

_"Tapi menurutku Hianta tidak bahagia bersamamu "_

_"Tsk ,Tau apa kau soal kebahagiaan? Menurutku gadis itu sejak dulu tidak pernah bahagia? "_

_"Sebelum menikah denganmu, keadaan Hinata tidak menyedihkan seperti sekarang?"_

_"Bukahkan sudah kukatakan sebelumnya Neji…" Kini Sasuke menyebut nama laki-laki itu._

_"Jangan mencampuri hal-hal yang telah menjadi urusanku. Dia sekarang bagian dari Uchiha, kau tidak berhak lagi mengaturnya. Sekarang Dia bersamaku, apapun yang terjadi padanya, karena itu adalah berdasarkan kehendakku."_

_"Dia akan mati sebelum mengandung anakmu "_

_"Dia akan mengandung dan akan baik-baik saja " Sasuke berkata lantang_

_"Dia sakit, Sasuke " _

_"Urusan dia sakit atau tidak. Itu urusanku. Aku yang akan bertanggung jawab"_

_"Menurutku kau bukan tipe laki-laki yang bertanggung jawab" Neji menyela_

_"Tau apa kau tentang aku?"….._

_"Tau apa kau tentang kehidupanku?"…_

_"Tau apa kau dengan urusan-urusan pribadiku?"…._

_ kau tidak tau apa-apa. Kau hanya bisa berkomentar panjang lebar mengenai keburukan orang lain"_

_"baguslah kalau kau merasa buruk, memang itulah dirimu"_

_"keburukanku tetap bukan urusanmu Hyuuga"_

_"mati saja kau dengan omong kosongmu itu Uchiha. Percayalah Hokage mempertahankamu karena kau memiliki kekuatan mata Sharingan. Jika Sharinganmu itu sudah membusuk, mereka akan membuangmu seperti sampah" Neji membuat jedah._

_"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan? dengan modal wajah pecudangmu itu paling-paling kau hanya bisa menjadi pelacur pria"_

_"Kata-katamu seperti banci, ttccuiiicch..! " Sasuke terkekeh seraya membuang ludah._

_"Sebaiknya kau beralih profesi saja, menurutku menjadi pelacur pria adalah profesi yang paling cocok untukmu. Bukankah Seorang Nuke-nin sepertimu sangat akrab dengan lingkungan-linkungan kotor seperti itu?" _

_"Aku hargai ucapanmu, aku anggap itu sebagai pujian" Sasuke tersenyum jahat_

_"Aku tidak keberatan menjadi seorang pelacur pria. Aku juga tidak keberatan jika tubuhku bermandikan saus kacang setiap hari, toh itu masih jauh lebih baik, daripada harus menjadi budak seumur hidup? pria bermata onix itu menunjuk dahinya, memberikan peringatan kepada Neji akan statusnya._

_"Ingat didahimu Tuan Bunke, harga dirimu sudah lama mati. Harga dirimu telah menjadi milik Tuanmu" _

_"Jika kau berkhianat, apa kau pikir mereka akan memaafkanmu? mereka akan menendangmu seperti anjing jalanan. Pilih mana? menjadi anjing jalanan atau menjadi pelacur pria?"_

_"Asal kau tahu saja, seburuk-buruknya seorang pelacur, Dia pasti akan menerima upah setelah memuaskan pelanggannya. Lain halnya dengan anjing jalanan? Apa kau pikir mereka akan sudi mengasihanimu? walaupun itu hanya sekedar sepotong roti busuk?"_

**_"_**_KAU—!"_

_"oooii….! Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan? sejak kemarin aku bertanya-tanya, kenapa kau dan kau jarang berbicara satu sama lain? ternyata kalian musuhan ya? " Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kedua sahabatnya._

_"Iie, tenang Naruto, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Pria Hyuuga ini hanya mempertanyakan kualitasnya sebagai seorang Bunke "_

_"Kira-kira apa yang terjadi pada Tuan bunke jika ia tidak lagi menjadi budak para Hyuuga bangsawan? "_

_"Aku sudah memberinya 2 pilihan, anjing jalanan atau menjadi pelacur pria. Kupikir Dia akan lebih memilih menjadi anjing jalanan "_

_"Dia tidak akan menjadi seorang pelacur pria. Kenapa begitu? tentu saja karena dia terlalu 'lemah' untuk sekedar melayan pelanggannya. Profesi sebagai anjing jalanan jauh lebih cocok untuk si Tuan Bunke, Hyuuga Neji " Kalimat panjang Sasuke diakhiri dengan jemari telunjuk yang dibenkokkan, ini benar-benar penghinaan besar bagi Neji. _

_"KEPARAT KAU UCHIHA…..!" Neji mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang Sasuke. _

_"Seorang budak akan tetap menjadi budak. Jangan pungkiri itu Neji…" Sasuke menyeringai jahat._

_'BUUUUUKKKK…!' Terdengar bunyi itu ketika Sasuke tersungkur kebelakang._

_Neji memukul Sasuke, Dia terpental kebelakang cukup jauh. Tentu saja Sasuke tahu ketika bogem mentah itu akan mendarat di pipi putihnya. Sasuke tidak akan melawan, Neji sedang dikuasai emosi._

_Dia tahu, Neji sudah lama ingin meninjunya. Kali ini Sasuke mengalah, mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya pada saudari pria itu. Impas'kan._

_Sasuke terkekeh, Dia terjatuh mengenai reruntuhan bangunan akibat pertarungan mereka tadi melawan para pembunuh bayaran. _

_Darah segar mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Disekanya noda merah itu, lalu dengan gerakan santai Dia mulai bangkit berdiri._

_Tidak ada emosi dari ekpresi raut wajah si bungsu Uchiha. Tapi jika ada yang sudi melihat secara seksama, wajahnya yang merah dengan Sharingan yang aktif dikedua bola matanya, sudah cukup membuktikan seberapa besar kemarahan pria ini._

_Sasuke sangat jarang mendapatkan pukulan diwajah. Jika ada Shinobi yang pernah memukulnya di area wajah. Yakinlah bahwa itu hanyalah Naruto, sahabatnya sendiri._

_"Itu untuk Hinata..! "_

_"Apa hanya segitu kemampuanmu pecundang? " Sasuke meludah, ada darah bercampur liur disitu._

_"AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU UCHIHA…!" Neji memulai serangannya._

_"Hentikan Neji..!" Naruto memeluk pinggang si pria berambut cokelat,alih-alih tidak membiarkannya melancarkan serangan kepada pria berambut hitam disana._

_"lepaskan aku Naruto,…! Laki-laki itu sudah terlalu banyak menyakiti Hinata. Dia pantas mati….! "_

_"Apa maksudmu?!, benar kata Sasuke, menurutku kau tidak perlu mencampuri urusan pribadi mereka. Lagipula setauku mereka saling mencintai" Naruto membela Sasuke, satu anak ekor Kyuubi mengunci pergerakan Neji._

_"Kau orang lain Naruto, kau tidak tahu kondisinya? lepaskan aku, biarkan aku menghabisi iblis itu..! "_

_"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menyentuhnya " ada nada peringatan dari kalimat Naruto._

_"Dia benar, kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangnya. Seingatku kalian tidak pernah berteman sejak dulu. Jadi atas dasar apa kau bisa menilai Sasuke seburuk itu? "_

_"Ikhlaskan Hinata untuk orang lain. Dia sudah dewasa, sekarang Dia istri dari Sasuke. Jangan campuri urusan mereka "_

_"Aku mengenal Sasuke sejak kecil. Walaupun kami rival, tapi Dia tetap sahabatku. Aku tahu betul sifatnya. Aku percaya padanya, dan menurutku Hinata akan baik-baik saja jika bersama dengan Sasuke"_

_"Tsk,..kalau begitu kalian sama saja. Kau dan kau tidak ada bedanya" Neji menunjuk satu persatu wajah Naruto dan Sasuke._

_Neji hentikanlah perlakuan bodomu itu sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang kita sama-sama tidak menginginkannya " Naruto kembali memperingati_

_"jika tidak? maaf karena aku baru saja berencana untuk membunuh manusia iblis itu?"_

_"Maka aku yang akan lebih dulu membunuhmu. Percayalah " Jeratan ekor Kyuubi semakin mengencang._

_"Brengsek kau Naruto, JANGAN IKUT CAMPUR…! LEPASKAN AKU…! "_

_"Tidak sebelum kau bisa mengendalikan amarahmu "_

_"Naruto, lepaskan Dia. Aku yang akan menghadapi pecundang itu "_

_"OOi! Teme..! Berhentilah bicara dengan mulut kotormu itu. Kau juga sama saja dengannya, jangan bergerak dari situ..!" Naruto memperingtakan._

_"LEPASKAN AKU NARUTO…! BIARKAN AKU MEMBUNUH BAJINGAN ITU "_

_Terjadi pergulatan antara Naruto dan Neji. Pria itu berusaha keras melepaskan diri dari cengkraman ekor Kyuubi yang melilit tubuhnya._

_Kekutan Hyuuga tidak pantas diremehkan, seharunya Naruto dan Sasuke megerti akan hal itu. Salah satu tangan Neji yang bebas bergerak kini mencengkam jaket Chunin Naruto. _

_"Apa yang kau lakukan? Naruto cukup terkejut ketika tangan Neji kini berada dilehernya._

_Naruto tidak siap dengan pergerakan Neji. Dengan satu gaya dorongan, telapan tangan Neji sukses menghempaskan Naruto jatuh tersungkur. Mati-matian pria blonde itu berusaha agar cegkraman ekor Kyuubi tidak terlepas dari tubuh Neji._

_Pria blonde itu baru akan mengambil kuda-kuda untuk menyerang Neji ketika terdengar suara teriakan kesakitan dari area reruntuhan._

_"aaaaagggggggrrrr…..! "_

_Sasuke Uchiha berdiri disana, dengan kedua tangan munutupi matanya. Ada tetesan-tetesan darah yang mengalir dari sela-sela buku-buku jarinya._

_Kedua mata Sharingannya mengeluarkan darah, ini akibat karena terlalu banyak menggunakan Amaterasu. Sasuke baru teringat, sudah hampir 2 minggu Dia tidak mendatangi ruangan Shizune untuk pemeriksaan rutin kedua Sharingannya._

_'Sial…! Kenapa harus terjadi disaat-saat seperti ini..' Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri dalam batinnya._

_Kedua pria disana yang hampir baku serang, kini menghentikan aktifitasnya. Perhatian keduanya tertuju pada si rambut raven yang mengerang kesakitan._

_'aaagrrr…! '_

_"Sasuke…! Daijobu ka?! " Naruto terlihat khawatir akan keadaan sahabat ravennya._

_"aaaggrrr..! mataku…aaaagggrrr..!" _

_"Tsk, bukankah sudah kukatakan sebelumnya bahwa Jutsu-Jutsu dari sharingan itu berbahaya. Aku yakin sebentar lagi laki-laki Uchiha itu akan mati Karena pembusukan sel-sel otak dan kedua bola matanya"_

_'DIAM KAU Neji..! " Naruto memperingati_

_"aaagrrr…! Aggrrr…!" kini Sasuke mengguling-guling direruntuhan. Matanya terasa sakit luar biasa. Sakitnya berpengaruh pada jaringan sel-sel diotaknya, kepalanya seperti akan meledak. _

_"Sasuke….! " Naruto melepaskan cengkraman Neji,_

_Dia berusaha berlarih kearah sahabatnya ketika terdengar bunyi gemuruh yang cukup keras. Otak dangkal Naruto memproses dengan cepat, satu yang bisa disimpulkannya. _

_Gedung setengah jadi itu adalah arena pertempuran mereka tadi melawan para pembunuh bayaran, beberapa Jutsu bertenaga besar telah dikeluarkan ketiganya diarea gedung itu. _

_Otomatis keadaan bangunannya yang belum kokoh sangat rentan terhadap getaran-getaran. Jutsu mereka tadi telah berhasil merapuhkan tembok-tembok gedung latihannya._

_"SASUKE AWAS,….! GEDUNGNYA AKAN RUNTUH..!"_

_"MENGHINDAR DARI SITU….!"_

_"aaagggrr,…mataku,!…mataku sakit..! " tentu saja si bungsu Uchiha tetap fokus pada kedua matanya yang kesakitan, alih-alih tidak mendengar peringatan dari sahabat blondenya._

_Naruto akan segera mengeluarkan ekor Kyuubi untuk melindungi Sasuke dari reruntuhan bangunan yang akan rubuh, ketika takdir berkata lain…._

_"BBRRRRUUUUUUUUKK…!" sebagian besar tembok gedung yang rapuh jatuh menimpa Sasuke._

_"SASUKE…!"_

_"SSHIIIITTT…!" Naruto memaki frustasi._

**_End Flashback_**

Percayalah, apapun yang terjadi kemarin malam, itu hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan. Dalam hal ini, Baik dari pihak Naruto dan Neji tidak bisa disalahkan atas kecelakaan yang menimpa Sasuke.

Sasuke'pun demikian, Dia tidak menyalahkan kedua rekannya. Ini memang murni kecelakaan. Well,.. walaupun sebenarnya ini adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang sangat-sangat memalukan.

Bagaimana tidak, Dia yang selalu waspada dalam segala hal, _toh_ bisa dikalahkan oleh kelalaiannya sendiri.

Sasuke tidak menyalahkan Neji yang telah memukulnya hingga terpental jauh kearah reruntuhan bangunan yang rapuh. Sasuke juga tidak menyalahkan Naruto yang terlambat mengeluarkan ekor Kyuubi untuk menariknya keluar dari reruntuhan itu.

Tidak ada yang bisa disalahkan, ini tidak lebih dari sebuah insiden yang sangat memalukan untuk manusia sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

"Raikage juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama, Dia terkena serangannya sendiri ketika mencoba melawan ekor 8. Semua pernah mengalaminya Sasuke, bukan hanya kau _seorang_ " Naruto menyemangati sahabatnya.

"Itu berbeda Naruto. Aku mendapatkan luka ini karena aku lalai, bukan karena pertarungan melawan ekor 8. Sial,..ini sangat memalukan"

"Sudahlan jangan _diambil_ pusing, _toh_ sekarang kau _baik-baik_ saja. Mengenai matamu, kita akan segera membawamu ke rumah sakit ketika kita sampai di Desa"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan pada mereka? Sasuke terluka karena tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan?"

"Ck, itu _gampang_. Aku akan mengatakan _kalau _Sasuke mendapatkan luka ketika sedang bertarung melawan para pembunuh bayaran,_ beres'kan_?"

"itu sama saja kau meremehkanku Naruto, mana mungkin aku mendapatkan luka ini dari pencundang – pecundang tengik itu"

"Baiklah, aku akan mengatakan_ kalau_ Sasuke mengalami sebuah kecelakaan. Dia lalai dan tertimpa reruntuhan bangunan"

"Itu sama saja kau _mengataiku_ sebagai pecundang, bodoh!"

"Lalu apa yang harus aku katakan? ini salah, itu salah. Aku harus bilang _apa_? ya Tuhan Sasuke, sejak kapan kau _semenyebalkan ini_ "

"Katakan kalau luka ini kudapatkan ketika kita melakukan duel "

Duel? Ya. Boleh saja asalkan kau bersedia mendapatkan masalah baru tentang peraturan Shinobi pasal 409 ayat 78 "

"Mengesampingkan misi dan menomorsatukan urusan pribadi, itu bunyi pasalnya jika kau _lupa"_

"Nenek Tsunade _pasti_ berfikir kita melakukan duel karena pertengkaran tentang urusan pribadi kita yang _lalu-lalu_. Apa akibatnya? tidak perlu kujelaskan, aku yakin kau pasti sudah tahu"

"Kita dihukum, Sasuke. Dihukum. Kau mengerti'kan maksud kata Hukuman menurut defenisi nenek sihir itu?"

"aku tidak peduli, _katakan_ saja aku mendapatkan luka ini karena bertarung denganmu "

"Ya Tuhan Sasuke,…kau betul-betul menyebalkan"

"Naruto,….jika kau menjadi aku, maka kau juga akan melakukan hal yang sama"

"Ya, baiklah.., terserah"

"Tsk, sangat memalukan..seorang Shinobi sekelas Uchiha Sasuke bisa lalai dalam melaksanakan misi? Dan yang lebih parah, Kelalaiannya berujung pada sebuah insiden yang sangat memalukan. Jika itu aku, mau _ditaruh_ dimana_ mukaku_ " Neji menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan merendahkan.

"kau Diam saja Bunke, ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu "

"Oi, Kalian belum jerah juga _ya_. Jika ini masih berkelanjutan, terpaksa aku harus membawa kalian berdua kembali ke Desa dalam genggaman cakar Kyuubi. Atau memang seperti _itukah_ mau kalian, Huh?"

"Jika itu aku, aku pasti sudah melakukan Seppuku,…benar-benar memalukan hahahaha" Neji tertawa merendahkan.

'Diam kau budak, sebelum aku mematahkan tulang-tulangmu"

"Aku bukan Shinobi pengecut yang sudi meladeni Shinobi pecundang sepertimu "

"Kalian ini _apa-apaan_?! sudahlahh….., tingkah kalian seperti anak-anak. Hentikan itu, OOiii Neji…! Atau aku aku benar-benar akan memukul kalian berdua, _Ya Ampun_…" Naruto mengaruk-garuk kepala blonde nya yang tidak gatal.

"Aaaaaggggrr..!' Sasuske mengerang.

Sejak semalam, si pria bermata Onxy selalu mengerang kesakitan. Bukan karena tulang-tulangnya yang patah, tapi kedua bola matanya yang _tak henti-hentinya_ mengeluarkan darah.

Naruto segera mengambil _kain lap_ yang telah dibasuh air hangat, kemudian _ditempelkannya_ pada kedua mata Sasuke yang tertutupi perban.

"Naruto,…itu terlalu panas, singkirkan itu "

"Aaa, baiklah, maaf,…"

Naruto tidak ahli dalam hal merawat orang sakit, si pria blonde nampak kebingungan akan _'apa yang harus dilakukannya'_ agar sahabat ravennya bisa merasa nyaman.

"Sejak kemarin pendarahan matamu belum berhentu _juga_, aku harus bagamna? "

"Desa Ame apa betul tidak mempunyai seorang Iryo-nin seperti Sakura-chan? Jika terus _dibiarkan,_ kau bisa buta Sasuke"

"Bawa aku menemui Shizune. Dia selalu menangani mataku jika bermasalah"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus setuju dengan caraku _ya_…._kalau_ harus membopongmu dari Ame ke Konoha, itu akan memakan waktu yang cukup lama"

"Baiklah, terserah yang penting _bawa aku_ segera menemui Shizune "

* * *

Sore itu, ada sedikit keramain di rumah sakit Konoha. Ruangan tempat Shizune biasa melakukan aktifitasnya.._well,_ selain diruangan Hokage, nampak ramai di padati beberapa Iryo-nin, Suster, dan petugas rumah sakit.

Semua wajah-wajah disana memiliki ekspresi yang sama. Mata yang tidak berkedip, dengan mulut yang terbuka sedikit membentuk huruf O.

Beberapa bahkan ada yang mencoba berfikir keras _tentang_ apa sebenarnya tujuan mereka _mau sudi_ berkumpul rame-rame diruangan ini?

Didekat Shizune, nampak Sakura dan Tsunade memasang wajah berbeda ekspresi.

Ya, Tsunade. Iris sewarna madu itu terus memadang curiga kearah dua pria Chunin dihadapannya.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa ada yang kurang.." Hokage wanita itu memandangi wajah-wajah tampan disana.

"Ano,…Naruto-kun, tidak biasanya kau tidak menepati jadwal misi yang diberikan. Kau sudah lewat 3 hari _lho_,…" Sakura membentuk angka 3 dengan 3 jemarinya, sesekali tersenyum kearah kekasih blonde nya.

"Dimana Sasuke? Baiklah, jangan bilang kalau _pemuda tak tau diri_ itu kembali berkhianat dan meninggalkan Konoha dengan alasan ambisi balas dendam" Tsunade memutar malas kedua bola matanya, _Dia paling tahu_ penyakit utama si bungsu Uchiha.

Naruto nampak berfikir, bingung kalimat apa yang hendak dilontarkannya. Pria ini tidak pandai berbohong, atau lebih tepatnya terlalu lugu untuk mengatakan sebuah kebohongan.

"kenapa? apa dugaanku benar?" Tsunade menyilangkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Sasuke bersama kami " Neji memecah _kebuntuan_ Naruto

"Iya, itu betul. Si teme ada bersama kami " Naruto mengiyakan sembari mengangguk cepat.

"Lalu_ mana _si 'teme' itu?"

"Dia,…Dia,…bersama Gamabunta "

"Gamabunta? untuk apa?" Kini Shizune yang nampak penasaran.

"Huuumm,….." mata blue shapire yang menyipit, sesekali Dia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

" Sasuke,…itu, kakinya sedikit sakit. Jadi kami meminta bantuan Gamabunta untuk membawanya kembali ke Desa. ya,…..kami meminta bantuan Gamabunta "

"Tangannya juga sakit. Huuum,… mungkin ada masalah dengan bahunya. Tidak terlalu parah _shi_ "

"Lalu,…kurasa Dia sedikit malas. Hmm..dan Sasuke ingin menggunakan jasa Kuchiyose untuk membawanya pulang…" Naruto nampak kebingungan dalam menyusun kalimat-kalimatnya yang tidak baku.

"Tunggu dulu,… Malas? kakinya sakit, bahunya bermasalah? apa kau mau bilang kalau Sasuke terluka, Naruto? " Shizune menyimpulkan

"iya,..betul sekali. Itu yang ingin aku katakan dari tadi …! " Naruto menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya.

"Lalu kenapa _malah bertele-tele,_ bodoh..! "

"Itu,…kurasa aku ,…sedikit gugup. Hehehehehe"

"Lalu dimana Dia sekarang? apakah lukanya parah?"

"Iie,…lukanya tidak terlalu parah, Tsunade–sama. Hanya saja,…kurasa Sharingannya mengalami infeksi " Neji mengambil _alih_ penjelasan Naruto

"_Tuh'kan, apa kubilang_. Dia sering membolos chek-up _sih_…. " Shizune nampak kesal.

"Sudah kuduga. Karena Sharingannya bermasalah, kosentrasi bertarungnya jadi berkurang. Ini sangat beresiko, Dia terluka saat melawan musuh karena tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingan. Ck, Pemuda keras kepala…"

"eeh? bukan….bukan seperti itu Sasuke—"

"Dugaan anda benar Tsunade-sama. Sasuke tidak bisa menggunakan Sharingannya ketika kedua matanya sedang infeksi. Dia tidak akan mengambil resiko itu. Kurasa ini tindakan yang tepat, bukankah lebih baik terluka di daerah yang lainnnya daripada memperparah luka Sharingannya?" Neji menjelaskan sembari memotong kalimat Naruto.

Alasan Neji jauh lebih _masuk akal_ daripada alasan 'duel' yang telah direncanakan sebelumnya. Tidak akan ada yang curiga jika sudah meyangkut masalah kesehatan seseorang.

"Huum,…kau benar Neji. Tindakan Sasuke sudah tepat. Jima luka didaerah lain, paling tidak itu bisa disembuhkan. Namun jika menyangkut infeksi Sharingan, sebaiknya jangan mengambil resiko untuk bertarung. " Tsunade mengagguk.

Naruto _kebingungan_ dengan kalimat 'kebohongan' Neji yang nampak seperti realita. Dia tidak akan mampu menyamai kepandaian berbohong si Bunke Hyuuga.

Neji mendelik kearah Naruto, dari pandangannya seolah-olah si pria berambut coklat itu berkata 'akulah si raja bohong' atau 'kebohonganku jauh lebih elit daripada kebohonganmu'

Apapun itu, akhirnya Naruto harus terbebas dari tugas berbohong yang diamanahkan Sasuke.

"Lalu dimana Dia sekarang?"

si Pria blonde membuka jendela ruangan Shizune _lebar-lebar._

_"_Ooi,..Gamabunta, masukkan Sasuke _lewat_ jendela _saja_.."

Si katak besar lalu menjulukan lidahnya _panjang-panjang_ kearah jendela yang dibuka Naruto. Nampak tubuh jangkung Sasuke _terguling-guling_ dari lidah panjang Gamabunta hingga melewati jendela dan terpental didekat kaki Naruto.

"Ini Dia,…" Dengan lugunya, si blonde m_enunjuk-nunjuk_ kearah tubuh tak berdaya didekat sepatunya.

"SIALAN KAU NARUTO,….! KENAPA KAU TIDAK _BILANG _KALAU LENDIR GAMABUNTA ITU BAUNYA LUAR BIASA…! "

Benar saja, tubuh Sasuke dipenuhi lendir hijau Gamabunta. Lendir itu _aromanya luas biasa menyengat_. Semua yang hadir diruangan menggerutu dengan bau _busuk_ dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Yooossh..! terima kasih _ya _Gamabunta,…jaa neee..!" si pria blonde melambai-lambai kearah Kuchiyose peliharaannya yang menghilang ditengah _kepulan_ asap.

"Percayalah Naruto, kau hampir saja membunuh Sasuke dengan bau itu "

"Owari Sasuke,..hehehehehe aku kehabisan ide" Dia _nyegir _3 jari.

"Lengan kanan patah, bahu kanan patah, pergelangan tangan kiri patah, paha kiri patah, dan….bisa dipastikan kau akan buta untuk sementara waktu " Shizune dan Sakura menganalisa kerusakan pada tubuh Sasuke.

"Separah itukah?" Sasuke berusaha agar suaranya bisa didengar oleh 2 Iryo-nin dihadapannya.

"Serahkan padaku, ini tidak terlalu parah. Beruntung kau tidak koma"

"Sasuke, kurasa Hinata harus mengetahui ini. Dia pasti _sedih_ " Sakura berusaha mengeluarkan lendir-lendir Hijau yang menempel di rambut raven Sasuke.

"Ini semua tidak perlu terjadi jika kau mengikuti saranku, Tuan angkuh" Tsunade mengeluarkan chakra pengobatan di tangan kanannya.

"Sudah, kalian boleh bubar. Tidak ada pertujukan _disini_" si Hokage menghampiri tubuh patah dihadapannya.

Para suster dan beberapa petugas rumah sakit membubarkan diri mengikuti perintah Hokagenya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan chek-up 3 kali seminggu, huh? kau lupa atau_ pura-pura_ lupa? " Chakra biru ditangan kanannya kini menempel pada kedua mata Sasuke yang tertutupi perban _asal-asalan._

"misi ini kuberikan kepadamu, agar kau tidak melukai Hinata. Tapi apa yang terjadi? kau _malah_ melukai dirimu sendiri"

"Aku akan pergi menemui Hinata. Dia harus tahu_ kalau_ Sasuke terluka"

"Naruto, Neji,..kalian boleh pergi. Aku dan Shizune yang akan mengurus pria merepotkan ini"

"Hai'.." keduanya mengaguk bersamaan.

"Kau salah satu _asset_ milik Konoha, kenapa kau _tidak_ sayang pada nyawamu sendiri…"Tsunade menggerutu ditengah-tengah pengobatannya.

* * *

Tidak seperti Shinobi yang sedang terluka pada umumnya, mereka pasti akan dirawat dirumah sakit. Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke, pria berambut raven itu malah memilih dirawat di mansion-nya sendiri.

Awalnya Hokage menolak, namun Sasuke tetap bersikeras akan kembali ke mansion Uchiha.

Karena menghindari percekcokan dengan 'orang sakit', akhirnya Tsunade mengijinkan dengan syarat Shizune akan mengunjunginya setiap 2 hari untuk mengganti perban dan perawatan medis lainnya.

Sasuke sangat membenci rumah sakit, Dia juga _jarang_ dirawat dirumah sakit. Dulu ketika Dia sedang terluka, hanya Karin yang akan memberikan energinya pada si bungsu uchiha itu.

Sel-sel tubuh yang bermasalah akan beregenerasi dengan sendirinya. Chakra Karin selalu mampu meyembuhkan luka-luka Sasuke.

Dia _bertanya-tanya_, dimana si gadis berambut maroon sekarang? hampir 3 minggu lebih mereka tidak bertemu. Sasuke betul-betul membutuhkan tenaga wanita itu.

Luka ini cukup merepotkan. Bagian tubuhnya yang mengalami patah tulang kini dibalut _perban-perban _berwarna cokelat, sedangkan kedua matanya yang sedang infeksi dibalut perban khusus dari Hokage.

Dengan metode ini, penyembuhannya akan _lama_. Jika ada Karin, dalam hitungan jam, luka-luka merepotkan Sasuke pasti akan sembuh dengan sendirinya.

'sshhiiiiiitttt…!' Dia memaki dirinya sendiri yang begitu lalai dalam melaksanakan misi.

Disisi kirinya nampak Hinata terus memandagi tubuh 'patah-patah dihadapannya. Wanita itu tidak menampakkan ekpresi apapun diwajah cantiknya.

Tadi sore, ketika Sakura datang menemuinya. Gadis cherry itu mengatakan bahwa Sasuke sedang terluka ketika sedang menjalankan misi.

Awalnya Hinata tidak percaya. Tapi ketika sampai dirumah sakit, Sasuke sedang mendapatkan perawatan medis dari sang Hokage wanita.

'pria kuat ini bisa terluka juga..' batinnya.

Terakhir kali pria ini meninggalkan rumah satu minggu yang lalu, mereka sedang terlibat dalam sebuah permasalahan kecil.

Hinata tentu masih ingat dengan jelas kata-kata Sasuke kepadanya. Lalu apa sekarang?

Haruskah Dia tidak peduli dengan tubuh penuh luka _dihadapannya_?

Ya. Hinata _hampir-hampir_ tidak peduli. Jauh didalam hatinya Dia merasa bersyukur, paling tidak untuk beberapa hari kedepan, orang ini tidak akan meminta Hinata untuk melayani nafsu setannya.

"aaggrr…" Sasuke mengerang

Sejak tadi pria itu terus mengerang. Rasa sakit dimatanya semakin _menjadi-jadi_ ketika Tsunande menempelkan perban chakra. Ini hanya bagian dari proses penyembuhan, _mau tidak mau_ Sasuke harus rela meresapi rasa sakitnya.

"A-apa kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Iya.." Jawab Sasuke ditengah-tengah kesakitannya.

"Apa? aku akan membantumu"

"Ya, bantu aku untuk membungkam mulutmu yang tidak bisa diam"

Ya, Sejak tadi Hinata terus bertanya tentang 'apa yang dibutuhkan suaminya'.

Bukannya khawatir atau _sok_ perhatian. _Biar bagaimanapun_ Hinata masih memiliki hati. Manusia mana yang _tega_ melihat keadaan Sasuke yang semenyedihkan sekarang?

Kedua tangan dan satu kakinya sedang patah, matanya buta. _Kira-kira _dalam keadaan tidak normal seperti itu, apa Sasuke tidak membutuhkan orang lain? Paling tidak Hinata akan memapahnya jika Dia ingin pergi ke kamar kecil.

'pria egois' batin Hinata.

"ambilkan _saja_ aku selimut " Kata Sasuke kemudian.

Hinata lalu mengambil 2 selimut tebal didalam Oshiire, segera ditutupinya tubuh Sasuke yang awalnya hanya ditutupi satu selimut.

Cuaca sangat dingin di malam musim dingin. Apalagi dengan kondisi Sasuke sekarang, Dia betul-betul butuh kehangatan ekstra. 3 selimut kini menutupi tubuhnya.

"K-katakan padaku jika ada yang sakit,..aku akan segera memanggil Shizune-san"

"Dingin…, aku kedinginan"

" aku sudah melapisi selimutnya. Matamu bagaimana?"

"Aku bilang dingin, bukannya mataku!" Sasuke berkata ketus.

"A-aku hanya bertanya, b-bukankah tadi Sasuke-san mengerang karena _matanya_ sakit?"

"Aku mengerang karena tubuhku kedinginan "

"T-terlalu banyak luka, aku jadi bingung sakitnya yang mana. Maaf,…."

"Tubuhku sakit semua,_ jika kau mau tahu_..baka!"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

"EEh, tidak. Jangan salah paham, aku bukannya ingin _sok_ perhatian pada Sasuke-san. Hanya _tadi_ Shizune-san berpesan padaku untuk menjagamu malam ini. _Jadinya_,…jika kau butuh sesuatu, kau bisa beri _tahu_ aku"

"Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, aku hanya kedinginan…" Jawab Sasuke pelan. Sangat pelan. Dari suaranya, pria itu nampak kelelahan.

"Misalnya jika Sasuke-san ingin kekamar kecil, aku akan _memapahmu_…"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"heheheheeh…"Sasuke terekeh pelan.

Ini pertama kali Hinata melihat Sasuke tertawa. Dia tertawa menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih, betul-betul tawa yang bagus. Hinata tidak memungkiri betapa tampan suaminya.

Tawa Sasuke begitu indah. Ekpresi wajah itu berubah seketika, bukan seringaian jahat yang sering diperlihatkannya.

Suara tawanya'pun berbeda dengan suara saat Dia sedang berbicara, ini pertama kalinya pula Hinata mendengar suara tawa Sasuke. Betul-betul suara khas seorang laki-laki yang sedang tertawa.

Diam-diam Hinata terus mengamati wajah tampan disana, wajah tampan idaman para gadis-gadis di Konoha. Sangat tampan, _saking _tampannya Hinata enggan memalingkan wajahnya.

Inikah wajah pria yang selalu menyerangku?

Inikah wajah pria yang selalu berlaku kasar padaku?

Inikah wajah pria yang memebenciku?

Inikah wajah pria yang akan kulahirkan keturunannya?

Inikah wajah pria yang telah menjadi suamiku?

'ooh Kami-sama apa yang kupikirkan.' Dia cepat-cepat menolehkan wajahnya ketika Sasuke berdehem beberapa kali.

'Apa Dia menyadari aku menatapnya?'

"A-apa ada yang lucu?" Hinata memecah keheningan.

Ekpresi tawa Sasuke memudar. Hinata sedikit kecewa ketika Sasuke merubah raut wajahnya, kembali kepada raut wajah menyeramkan seperti biasanya.

"Apa kau sudah hamil?" Sasuke bukan menjawab _malah_ bertanya _balik._

"N-nee,..aku belum"

'Bagaimana kondisi kesehatanmu?"

"A-aku sudah agak_ baikan_. Shizune-san sering datang mengunjungiku untuk memeriksa kesehatanku. Aku baik-baik saja"

"o, baguslah,.." kata Sasuke _sekenanya_

"Aku,…akan segera mengandung. Percayalah padaku.."

"Bisa kau bantu _aku_,…"

"I-iya…apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa kau butuh sesuatu? akan segera kuambilkan "

"Tidurlah disampingku"

"Eeh?"

"Tidurlah disampingku. Ck, jangan khawatir aku tidak akan menyerangmu.."

Benar kata Sasuke, Dia tidak akan mungkin bisa berbuat 'macam-macam' jika melihat dari kondisi tubuhnya. Hinata'pun segera menuruti perkataan pria itu.

Perlahan-lahan, karena takut menyentuh bagian tubuh Sasuke yang terluka, Hinata segera masuk kedalam selimut dan bergabung dengan pria itu. Dia membaringkan kepalanya tepat disamping kepala Sasuke.

Entah sadar atau tidak, Gadis itu tidur dengan posisi menyamping agar bisa melihat wajah tampan _disebelahnya_.

"peluk aku…" Sasuke berbisik

"Eeh, tidak. Aku akan menyentuh lukanya"

"tidak, lakukan dengan hati-hati. _Peluk aku_,…aku kedinginan"

Tubuh Sasuke bergetar, giginya bergemelatuk beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak ingin menyentuh lukanya…." Hinata berbisik lirih

"tidak mengapa,…lakukan _saja_"

Hinata segera menuruti perkataan pria itu. Dia segera merapatkan tubuhnya, lalu dengan sangat perlahan, Hinata mulai melingkarkan tanganya pada pinggang Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan menyentuh bahunya…."

Wajahnya tenggelam pada lengan kiri Sasuke yang tidak terluka, tapi ada _sedikit _ lecet disana.

Hina Hime bisa mencium aroma tubuh Sasuke, perlahan-lahan pula jemarinya mulai mengelus perut datar pria itu.

Perut Sasuke cukup keras. Hinata mencoba merasakan kulit perutnya, sedikit bergelombang karena tumpukan otot yang terorganisasi.

Tangannya terus membelai bagian tubuh Sasuke.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

'oh kami-sama, apa yang kulakukan…' Dia segera menghentikan aktifitasnya ketika sadar dengan perlakuannya.

Wajahnya kini semerah tomat. Hinata malu _luar biasa_, kenapa ia malah membelai bagian tubuh Sasuke?

_Seolah-olah_ saja Hinata sedang _mencuri-curi_ kesempatan menyentuh tubuh pria yang sedang terluka ini.

'Tidak, ini TIDAK BOLEH' Batinya

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke berbisik

"Eeh?"

"Kenapa berhenti, itu cukup baik" katanya lagi.

"Maaf, aku hanya me—"

"kau hanya mencoba membangunkan sesuatu?" Sasuke tersenyum menyeringai.

"eeh? maaf. A-aku hanya mencoba m-menghangatkanmu " Hinata salah tingkah.

Walaupun maksud Hinata hanya mencoba menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke, tapi dari perlakuannya tadi, wajar memang jika Sasuke menganggap itu sebagai sebuah ransangan secara tidak langsung.

"A-aku harus k-kemar mandi" Hinata baru saja akan bangkit berdiri ketika Sasuke kembali bekata :

"Jangan dikamar mandi, lakukan saja disini.." Pria itu kembali menyeringai.

'A-aku,…t-tidak bermaksud begitu, A-aku—" kegagapan Hinata bukti dari kegugupannya. Wajahnya? jangan ditanya, merona luar biasa.

Hinata sadar, Sasuke hanya menggodanya. Dia bersyukur karena mata pria itu kini sedang ditutupi perban. _Paling tidak_, Sasuke tidak perlu melihat ekpresi wajahnya yang merah merona karena dampak dari godaannya.

"A-ku benar-benar harus ke kamar mandi…"

"Jangan pergi…." Sasuke kembali berbisik

"Eeh?"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong. Jangan pergi….kumohon"

Si gadis indigo terkejut, ini pertama kalinya wanita itu mendengar kalimat Sasuke yang disertai dengan kata-kata permohonan. _Hampir-hampir_ saja Hinata mencubit pipinya sendiri_, berfikir kalau ini hanyalah _mimpi.

Sejauh yang Dia _tahu_, Pria angkuh dihadapannya paling pantang mengeluarkan kata-kata memelas.

"Belai aku,…seperti yang kau lakukan sebelumnya"

Dari nada kalimatnya, syarat dengan nada permohonan. Hinata yang terkenal lembut hati, merasa tidak _tega_ untuk tidak menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

_Toh _apa yang harus_ ditakutkan_? Sasuke tidak akan mungkin menyerangnya. Pria itu sedang tidak berdaya sekarang.

Hinata kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada pingang kokoh Sasuke. Kini tanganya kembali aktif membelai perut datar Suaminya.

Tempo belaian Hinata yang pelan dan lembut, sukses membuat Sasuke melupakan sejenak rasa sakitnya.

Beberapa kali pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat tanda Dia sangat menikmati sentuhan si gadis indigo.

Hinata semakin merona kala menyadari ekpresi Sasuke yang frustasi menahan nikmat.

_Padahal_ si Hime Hyuuga hanya melakukan belaian biasa, tidak ada unsur rangsangan _Disana_. Kenapa pria ini bisa mendesah?, batinnya

"Lebih kebawah…" Sasuke berbisik ditegah-tengan nafasnya yang mulai_ memburu_.

"Eeh?"

"Lebih kebawah.."Dia mengulangi kalimatnya

"Sasuke,…"

"Kumohon…lakukan. Belailah aku…"

"Aku tidak bisa….. Jika yang kau maksud itu berhubungan dengan 'misi kita'. Bukankah Sasuke-san sedang terluka _sekarang_. Kita tidak akan mungkin melakukannya.."

"Lakukan saja, cepat "

_Alih-alih_ menurut perintah Sasuke, kini tangan Hinata mulai turun kebawah. Ada boxer yang menutupi bagian 'itu'.

Hinata segera mengelus pelan daerah pribadi milik Sasuke, sangat pelan.._takut_ kalau jemarinya menyentuh bagian pahanya yang sedang terluka.

Perlahan-lahan bagian 'itu' mulai menonjol, Sasuke merasa boxer nya sesak seketika.

Jika ini keadaan biasa, Dia pasti sudah menggulingkan tubuh Hinata hingga Dia berada diatas wanita itu.

Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya,? _Well_,….seperti yang _sebelum-sebelumnya, _Dia pasti akan bercinta dengan si wanita indigo sampai ia merasa _puas._

Tapi masalahnya Dia sedang dalam keadaan tidak normal. _Jangankan_ untuk menggulingkan tubuh wanita ini, menggeserkan sedikit kakinya_ saja_ Sasuke tidak mampu.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke mengutuk dirinya yang begitu bodoh hingga harus mengalami kecelakaan.

Sungguh luka-luka ini menghambat 'misinya' bersama si gadis indigo.

Hinata terus membelai bagian 'itu'. Tonjolan pada boxer Sasuke semakin keras dan menegang.

Ukuran tonjolannya yang sangat besar _hampir-hampir_ membuat jemari Hinata tidak muat merangkum keseluruhannya.

"Masukkan tanganmu kedalam " nafas Sasuke semakin tidak beraturan.

Hinata tidak berkomentar kali ini. Entah kenapa Dia cukup menikmati perlakuannya pada Sasuke.

Gadis itu kembail bersyukur karena Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak berdaya, hingga pria itu tidak perlu melihat bagian Tubuh Hinata yang mulai bereaksi.

Tubuh Hinata memanas, nafasnya hampir tak beraturan _serupa_ dengan Sasuke. Daerah pribadi yang tertutupi underwear-nya mulai mengeluarkan cairan kekuningan.

Dia yakin bahwa daerah 'miliknya' lembab_, sekarang_. Batinya merutuki tubuhnya yang beraksi hanya dengan menyentuh bagian pribadi pria ini, padahal Sasuke _tak sejengkalpun_ menyentuh tubuhnnya.

"uuuuuhhhggggg" Sasuke melenguh kala jemari Hinata membelai tonjolannya.

Belain Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke tersiksa, terisksa dalam arti yang bagus.

"Keluarkan….itu sesak "

Perlahan –lahan gadis itu menjauhkan jemarinya. Sasuke kecewa ketika merasa jemari-jemari Hinata menjauh dari penisnya.

Belum sempat Dia memprotes, kini Sasuke merasakan jemari itu menurunkan bagian selimut yang menutupi perutnya.

Selimut itu turun kebawah hingga petengahan paha Suaminya. Dengan gerakan lembut, gadis itu segera mengelurkan 'benda keras' milik Sasuke dari sarangnya.

Boxer Sasuke sedikit _melorot_ ketika Hinata berhasil mengeluarkan dua biji pribadi miliIK Sasuke.

"ggghhhhh" Sasuke _lagi-lagi_ melenguh

'Eeh? apakan terasa sakit? maaf…"

_Yang ditanya_ tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tidak sanggup untuk menjawab.

Tangan Hinata terus aktif membelai bagian itu. Jemarinya yang lain ikut turut serta, Dua bola Sasuke menjadi sasaranya.

Jemari kanannya membelai batang penis Sasuke, sementara jemari kirinya _memijit-mijit_ pelan buah zakarnya.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya beberapa kali. Dia hampir-hampir saja orgasme Karena perlakuannya pada Sasuke. Entah kenapa gadis itu cukup menikmatinya.

"uuugggghhhhh" Sasuke melenguh panjang.

"Sudah, hentikan,…..Aku tahu kau kesakitan " Hinata khawatir

Dalam hati Sasuke _betul-betul_ gemas dengan tingkah gadis ini.

'Jika aku tidak sedang sakit, aku pasti akan pasti akan menyerangmu tampa ampun' batinnya

"Hisap"

"EEh?"

"Aku bilang hisap…"

Awalnya Hinata agak ragu, namun perlahan Dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Aromanya tidak buruk, batinya.

Tekstrunya unik. Ujung kepalanya berwarna merah bundar dengan batang berwarna cokelat, Ada urat-urat disekitar batangnya.

Buah zakarnya berwarna senada dengan batang penisnya, Hinata merasa seperti ada 2 bola disana.

Bulu-bulu kasar milik Sasuke dipangkal batangnya, sesekali menusuk wajah Hinata ketika gadis itu mencoba menghisap kepala merah penisnya.

Gadis itu _menjilat-jilat_ pelan daerah pribadi milik Sasuke, sesekali Dia menghisap benda keras itu sama halnya ketika Dia sedang menghisap permen Loli kesukaannya.

'rasanya tidak buruk'

Ini kali pertama Hinata melakukan oral seks pada Sasuke. Betul-betul sensasi yang berbeda.

Sasuke kembali mengerang tertahan ketika Hinata _memijit_ kepala penisnya.

"Maaf,.sakitkah?"

Merasa tidak ada jawaban, Hinata kembali memasukkan penis itu kedalam rongga mulutnya.

Dia melakukan gerakan maju mundur, bunyi decapan lidahnya sesekali terdengar ditelinga Sasuke. Pria itu menyeringai merasakan nikmat.

Sasuke tidak memprotes kala gigi-gigi Hinata ikut turut serta menginvasi daerah pribadinya.

_Well_,…Walaupun itu cukup sakit. Dia mengerti, ini kali pertama gadis itu melakukan oral seks.

"Jangan gigit uratnya…kau akan membunuhku. Baka.!" Sasuke memprotes.

Walaupun pada awalnya Dia _membiarkan_, _toh_ _lama-kelamaan_ Dia merasa sakit juga.

"EEh,.maaf, aku..tidak terbiasa melakukan ini "

"Jangan banyak bicara lakukan saja..!"

Kali ini gerakan mulut Hinata jauh lebih hati-hati, paling tidak Sasuke sudah tidak merasakan gigi-gigi_ milik_ gadis itu.

Nikmat, sangat nikmat. Sekali lagi pria itu merutuki dirinya yang tidak berdaya sekarang.

Padahal mood nya maupun mood gadis ini sedang dalam kondisi bagus. Jika ini keadaan normal, Paling tidak Sasuke tidak perlu repot-repot mendengar tangisan penolakan dari Hinata.

Sesekali pria itu hampir tertawa. Rasa geli luar biasa bercampur rasa nikmat bersatu menguasai daerah pribadinya.

Mulut Hinata begitu kecil, dengan lidah yang kecil pula. Rasa gelinya sukses membuat pinggul Sasuke bergerak tidak beraturan.

"Sasuke-san, _jangan_ bergerak-gerak seperti itu, nanti lukamu bisa sakit "

'Dasar gadis bodoh, aku bergerak seperti ini _juga karena kelakuanmu,_ baka..!'

"Sentuh dibagian bawah…" Sasuke berbisik

"Eeh? Dimana? Hinata ikut berbisik

"dibawah sana,..dibawah penisku.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, Hinata mengikuti perintah Sasuke. Gadis itu mencium buah zakar Sasuke sembari_ menjilat-jilat_ pelan.

Perlahan-lahan lidahya mulai turun ke area yang tersembunyi, bagian bawah buah zakarnya. Bagian yang menghubungkan antara buah zakar dan anus, prostat.

"Uuuuugghhhhhhrrrr…." Sasuke melenguh panjang ketika Hinata menemukan area g-spotnya.

"Lakukan terus jangan berhenti"

Cukup lama lidah Hinata bermain didaerah itu, semenjata jemarinya sibuk mengocok batang penis Sasuke yang menegang seperti antene.

"Aggggggrrr..UUGGGHHHR..shhiiiiittt….! " Makinya

Hinata segera melepaskan lidahnya pada bagian itu ketika menyadari Sasuke terus bergerak-gerak.

Dia tidak ingin Sasuke bergerak, lukanya bisa terbuka _nanti_. begitu pikiran Hinata.

Mulut gadis itu kini kembali menghisap penis Sasuke. Penis itu berdenyut-denyut, Hinata merasa aneh namun tidak menghentikan gerakan lidah dan mulutnya.

"lebih cepat…." Sasuke memerintahkan agar gerakan maju mundur mulut Hinata semakin cepat.

Sasuke merasa bahwa sebentar lagi Dia akan keluar, sentuhan Hinata pada daerah prostatnya tadi sukses meruntuhkan pertahanannya.

Hinata memasukkan penis itu kedalam ronga mulutnya yang paling dalam, sesekali lidahya bergoyang menyentuh urat-urat disekitar batang itu.

"SHHHIIIITT…! haaaaagggrrrrhh huuuuuuuuggggrr…"Sasuke mengeluarkan cairannya didalam mulut Hinata.

Hinata tidak siap. Dia juga tidak _menyangka-nyangka_ karena masih menikmati batang milik Sasuke. Gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika merasa ada cairan hangat memenuhi rongga mulutnya.

Segera Dia mengeluarkan penis Sasuke. Seketika cairan kental memenuhi mulut dan sekitar pipinya, bahkan beberapa ada yang menetes mengenai yukata tidurnya.

Cukup banyak cairan sperma pria itu yang sukses lolos melewati tenggorokan Hinata. Rasanya amis bercampur rasa asin.

'rasa sperma Sasuke benar-benar unik, tapi tidak buruk'

"gggggguuuuuhhhh…" sperma Sasuke menyemprot yang kedua kalinya.

Hinata memperhatikan kejadian Itu dengan seksama, ada tatapan horror di kedua iris lavendernya.

"CRROOOOOT..CRROOOOOTTT..!" pada semprotan yang ketiga, jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak.

"Crooott..crooooott..!" semprotan yang keempat hampir sama banyaknya dengan semprotan yang kedua.

"Sudah hentikan..!"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata dengan lugunya segera memegangi kepala penis Sasuke agar cairannya tidak keluar lagi. _Well_,..tindakan yang bodoh.

Seketika Sasuke terkekeh, benar-benar terkekeh kali ini. Tawanya jauh lebih lebar dari pada tawanya ketika Hinata berkata akan memapahnya menuju kamar kecil.

_"Bagaimana ini, kenapa tidak mau berhenti?"_ gadis itu bergumam

"hahahahaahahahahhahahahahaha…"

"Maafkan aku,…aku tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. Cairanya banyak s'kali…' si gadis indigo terlihat panik

"Tidak masalah, bukankah itu bagus hahahahahaahah…" Sasuke kembali tertawa.

_Bagaimana tidak_, jemari Hinata kini menyumbat lubang kepala penis Sasuke. Sungguh lucu, entah apa yang _ditakutkan_ gadis ini. Penis itu akan meledak?

"hahahahahahahahahaaha" Ini petama kalinya Sasuke tertawa lepas didepan Hinata, _benar-benar_ tertawa lepas...

Ia segera melepaskan jemarinya dari kepala penis Sasuke, kala menyadari bahwa tindakannya sungguh lucu dimata pria itu.

Penis itu tidak lagi menegang seperti tadi. Hinata segera mengambil tissue basah yang tidak jauh dari futon mereka, segera di sekanya sperma Sasuke disekitar area penisnya.

Perlahan gadis itu melakukannya, takut kalau–kalau tissuenya akan menyentuh paha Sasuke yang terluka.

"kemarilah.."

Hinata mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Kedua mata pria itu masih tertutupi perban sama seperti sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana rasanya? "

"Eeh? "

"Enak?"

"ternyata kau sangat menyukai permen loli milikku? Sasuke menyeringai

Pipi merona Hinata semakin merona. Entah harus berkata apa, pertanyaan Sasuke begitu vulgar, menurutnya.

"kau merasakan cairannya 'bukan? bagaimana menurutmu? "

Hinata tidak menjawab. Dia terlalu malu mengatakan bahwa rasa cairan Sasuke tidaklah buruk, walaupun ada sedikit rasa amis bercampur rasa asin disana.

"Aku betul-betul ingin menyentuhmu sekarang juga " Sasuke berbisik

"S-suke-san,. Kau sedang sakit…."Hinata ikut berbisik

"Kalau begitu berikan aku bagian tubuhmu yang bisa kusentuh sekarang, ayolah,…..kumohon " _Lagi-lagi_ ada kata permohonan.

Underwear Hinata yang _sudah sangat _basah tidak bisa berbohong kali ini, Dia juga benar-benar menikamati sentuhannya pada Sasuke.

" aku sangat ingin merasakannya sekarang…" Sasuke kembali berbisik

Seharunya ini tidak boleh terjadi, dan seharusnya Hinata menolak. Tapi tubuh gadis itu berkata lain. Walau hatinya menolak, tubuhnya tidak menolak. Dia juga menginginkan sentuhan itu.

"Sedikit saja…? "Hinata berkata lirih

Sasuke mengangguk _mengiyakan._

Hinata kembali berbaring disamping Sasuke, satu tangannya mulia menyusup di balik Yukata tidurnya. Tangan mungil itu perlahan mulai membuka cup bra nya.

Diloloskan nya bra itu dari tubuhnya. Setelah tidak ada lagi penghalang, Dia kembali menyusupkan tangannya kedalam Yukata tidurnya.

Mengeluarkan salah satu payudaranya.

Hinata tidak perlu menanggalkan yukatanya secara keseluruhan. Dia hanya perlu meloloskan salah satu bukit kembarnya _saja_.

Dengan perlahan, segera dipandunya payudara besar miliknya kearah wajah Sasuke.

Hinatas sedikit membungkuk agar payudaranya tepat didepan wajah laki-laki itu. Satu tanganya menyangga berat badannya, sementra tangan yang lainnya sibuk memandu payudaranya agar tepat sasaran.

Sasuke menyeringai lebar kala merasakan benda bundar kecil bertekstur lunak menyentuh ujung hidungnya yang mancung.

Pria itu mengeluarkan lidahnya, Hinata mengerti maksud dari Sasuke.

Segera Dia mengarahkan puting payudaranya kearah lidah Sasuke yang menjulur.

Dengan sigap, Sasuke segera mengunci benda kecil itu dalam mulutnya.

"ssssshhhhhh"

Hinata mendesis ketika putingnya sukses berada dalam isapan mulut Sasuke.

"Ah..ssshhh.."

Sasuke menyusui seperti layaknya seorang bayi. Hinata memperhatikan ekpresi wajah pria itu, betul-betul tampan.

Dia sangat menyayangkan sikap Sasuke yang selalu kasar. Jika Dia pria yang lembut, sempurna sudah Si Uchiha Bungsu.

_Lagi-lagi _gadis itu bersukur pria ini sedang terluka. Jika tidak, entah apa yang akan terjadi.

Tahi lalat kecil disudut bibirnya betul-betul manis dimata Hinata. Ingin s'kali Dia meyentuh bintik kecil _disana itu_, tapi tentu saja Dia tidak berani.

Mengingat terakhir kali Dia menyentuh pipi Sasuke, ia sukses di hadiahi tatapan mematikan dari _empunya_ tahi lalat.

"aaahhhhhh…aahhh Shhuu-kkhe.."

Sasuke terus menghisap payudara Hinata, Sesekali Dia menggigit kecil putingnya. Perlakuan itu membuat Hinata mendesah berulang kali.

Dengan rakusnya pria itu memasukkan daging kenyal sebanyak yang ia bisa kedalam mulutnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak bisa mengingat ukuran payudara Hinata yang cukup besar.

Lidah Sasuke berputar liar didalam ronga mulutnya, mencoba menginfasi daging kecil bundar milik Hinata.

"AAAhhhhh,…sshhukkeee..aahhhh sshh"

"S-sudah..hentikaan.." Hinata menarik paksa payudaranya, tidak peduli apakah ia merasa sakit karena putingnya sempat _terkena_ gigi Sasuke.

Dia benar-benar tidak tahan, bisa-bisa Hinata orgasme seketika. Hanya saja gadis ini terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya, Dia bahkan tidak mungkin mengakuinya didepan Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!" Sasuke memprotes

"Kumohon….hentikan" katanya lirih

"Kau benar-benar perempuan sialan!"

"Tsk, Ayolah… Kumohon berika aku lagi.." kali ini Sasuke kembali memohon

"B-bukankah tadi kubilang sedikit saja…"

"Ck, persetan dengan sedikit saja, ayo cepat berikan"

_Mau tidak mau_ Hinata kembali mengarahkan payudaraya kearah mulut Sasuke.

Sasuke me_njilat-jilat _putingnya sebelum memasukkanya kedalam mulutnya.

Bunyi _isapan_ Lidah pria itu semakin merangsang bagian sensitif Hinata.

"AAhhhh…uuhh….eehhhh sssshhhh"

Sasuke menggigit putingnya cukup keras, dan sukses pula membuat Hinata mengerang keras.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHRRRRR…..sh..sh…sh..sh….aah..aahahh…. .aahh aahhhh sshuu kkeee..k-kumohoonn~~ "

_Alih-alih_ merasa besalah, Sasuke mengelus puting itu dengan lembut menggunakan lidahnya.

"aaaaaaahhhhhh~~~" ada desahan penuh kelegaan dari Hinata

"Ah...ah..ah..ah..ah.."gadis itu kembali medesah ketika Sasuke _menyedot-nyedot_ putinya. Bunyi sedotan lidahnya semakin menggairahkan.

"cup..cup..cupp ccupp" Pipinya kembali merona mendengar _bunyi-bunyian_ itu.

Entah sadar atau tidak, pinggul Hinata bergoyang dengan sendirinya. Pinggulnya bergerak maju mundur dengan perlahan.

Sasuke melakukan sedotan yang cukup dalam, perlakuan itu membuat Hinata merasa putingnya seperti _ditarik-tarik_. Dia betul-betul tidak tahan lagi kali ini.

'oooohhggg Kami-sama…..'

"aaaaahhhhhhaaaaaaaaaagggghhhh ..aghhh"

Dia orgasme.

Hinata orgasme hanya dengan Sasuke yang menyentuh satu puting payudaranya.

"aahhh..ahh…ah….ah..ah..ah.. ..ah..." Berusaha gadis itu mengatur desahannya.

Da tidak ingin Sasuke mengetahui bahwa Dia telah orgasme, jangan sampai pria itu mengetahuinya.

"Bagaimana? "

"Eeh? bagaimana apanya?" nafas Hinata masih memburu.

"Cairannya? banyak? " Sasuke menyeringai

Ooo… Kami-sama, kenapa orang ini bisa mengetahuinya?

'kenapa Dia mengetahui kalau aku orgasme '? batin Hinata

"Enak bukan?" Sasuke menjilati bibirnya dengan nakal

"A-aku,…."

"Suka?"

"B-bukan, bukan seperti itu …" Hinata mencoba mengelak

"Jika tanganku tidak terluka, aku akan membersihkan cairannya dengan tissue…" Sasuke terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri, _alih-alih_ menggoda Hinata yang tadi membersihkan cairan sperma di area pangkal pahanya.

Hinata tidak menjawab, atau terlalu malu untuk menjawab. Pasalnya perkataan Sasuke _barusan_ memang benar adanya.

Darimana dia mengetahui Hinata orgasme? 'ooh kami-sama betapa malunya aku' Hinata membatin

"Tidurlah,….B-bukankah Shizune-san menyurumu banyak beristirahat" Gadis itu segera merapikan selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Kau boleh kekamar mandi sekarang " Pria itu kembali menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

Tanpa menggubris, Hinata segera bangkit menuju oshiire mengambil underwear dan yukata bersih.

Air maninya menembus underwear dan yukata tidurnya. Cairan kental itu kini memenuhi selangkangannya, beberapa bahkan ada yang menetes ketika Dia berjalan mendekati fusuma (pintu geser). Dia harus mengganti yukatanya sekarang juga.

* * *

Gadis berambut indigo duduk termenung dilantai Washiki. Kedua tangannya memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

Kejadian yang baru saja ia alami membuat perasaannya menjadi _campur aduk_.

**_Malu_**,…karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata memulai 'sesuatu' yang sebelumnya selalu dimulai oleh Sasuke.

**_Kesal_**,…Hinata merutuki dirinya yang begitu mudah teransang oleh sentuhannya sendiri pada Sasuke.

**_Marah_**,…Sejak kapan Hinata bisa menjadi se-_luluh_ ini pda pria kasar itu? _Padahal_, awalnya Dia merasa cukup senang ketika melihat Sasuke terluka parah, seolah-olah rasa bencinya selama ini terbayar oleh luka-luka itu.

**_Benci_**…..Hinata membenci Sasuke, Lalu kenapa Hinata _mau-mau saja_ ketika Sasuke menyuruhya menyentuh daerah pribadinya?

**_Takut_**…apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? apakah Sasuke akan semakin gencar menyerangnya? Apa pria itu sekarang berfikir bahwa Hinata begitu mudah untuk dimiliki? 'Dia akan semena-mena kepadaku'

**_Iba_**…luka-luka ditubuhnya cukup serius, _Biar bagaimanapun_ Hinata tetap iba dengan keadaan Sasuke. Seharusnya tadi Dia tidak membelai bagian tubuh pria itu. Mungkin Sasuke tidak harus teransang oleh sentuhan Hinata, dan mungkin ada sentuhan-sentuhan dari Hinata yang menyentuh bagian luka Sasuke.

**_Senang_**….ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menggodanya. Menggoda dalam artian sesautu yang 'baik', bukan menggoda melecehkan seperti sebelumnya. Godaannya sukses membuat pipi Hime merona, godaan itu hanya seperti candaan ringan sepasang suami istri. Ini pertama kalinya pula Hinata melihat senyum tampan Sasuke…betul-betul tampan, bahkan sangat tampan.

Tujuh emosi kini berputar–putar dikepala wanita itu. Tubuhnya bergetar, nafasnya tidak beraturan. Aktifitasnya _tadi_ dengan Sasuke sukses membuat pikirannya _terpontang-panting_.

'Aku yang memulainya. Oo Kami-sama, aku sangat malu' Gadis itu semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam.

'kenapa aku melakukan hal itu ketika Dia sedang terluka?'

Sedetik kemudian Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Perutnya serasa berputar, seperti ada sesuatu yang akan memaksa keluar.

kepalanya seketika menjadi pusing, washiki menjadi berputar-putar _dalam_ penglihatannya.

Sesuatu yang memaksa keluar dari dalam perutnya kini semakin _menjadi-jadi. _Mual, itu yang dirasakan Hinata.

Segera Dia menuju wastafel, dinyalakannya keran air kencang-kencang, rambut indigonya disibakkan kebelakang.

_Well,_ Hinata mengeluarkan seluruh isi perutnya malam itu. Tentu saja tidak ada yang mendengar aktifitasnya dikamar mandi, suara keran air yang sangat deras mengalahkan suaranya.

Sesekali Hinata memandangi wajahnya didepan kaca. Wajah itu tidak sepucat kemarin.

Telunjuknya menyentuh bibirnya yang mungil, dengan bibir ini _tadi_ _Dia_ menyentuh Sasuke.

'Oo Kami-sama,…aku harus bersikap seperti apa… aku sangat malu?'

Rasa mual diperutnya memaksanya untuk memuntahkan semuanya. Kali ini jumlahnya jauh lebih banyak.

Hinata meyakini semua makanannya mulai sejak pagi hingga siang hari _dikeluarkan_ _seluruhya._

Ini tidak baik. Sejak kemarin Hinata terus merasa mual dan _muntah-muntah_.

Sesekali kepalanya menjadi pusing seketika, jika sudah sepeti itu Dia segera membaringkan tubuhnya diatas futon hingga tertidur pulas.

Ketika ia terbangun, perasaannya akan jauh lebih baik. Namun beberapa jam kemudian, perutnya akan kembali mual dan rasa pusing itu kembali menyerang kepalanya.

'Apa ini pengaruh obat dari Shizune-san?'

Semenjak meminum obat dari Shizune, perutnya sering merasa mual. Tapi itu hanya vitamin penambah nafsu makan, seharusnya efek obatnya tidak _separah_ ini.

Shizune berkata sebelumnya, 'jika kau merasa ada yang _sakit_, segera temui aku'

'Aku harus berkonsultasi dengan Shizune-san…'

* * *

Hinata membawa nampan berisi sarapan pagi. Nampan berisi makanan itu akan dibawanya masuk kedalam kamar.

Nyonma dengan senang hati menggeser fusuma, menyadari si Nyonya uchiha tidak akan mungkin menggeser fusuma dengan kedua tangan yang memegang nampan.

Dalam hati Nyonma memuji keteguhan dan ketabahan hati si Nyonya Uchiha. Wanita itu rela meluangkan waktunya untuk _mengurusi_ Tuan besar, walaupun si Tuan besar selalu bersikap dingin kepadanya.

"Apa Nyonya butuh sesuatu?"

"Arigatou Nyonma-san, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri "

"Baiklah, saya permisi kalau begitu"

Sasuke Uchiha duduk diatas futon sembari memandangi wanita berambut indigo yang berjalan menuju kearahnya.

Hinata mengenakan Yukata tebal berwarna Hijau. Rambutnya yang biasa digerai, kini dikepang satu dengan pita berwarna senada dengan Yukatanya.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-san." Hinata mendudukkan dirinya disamping futon Sasuke.

Pria itu tidak merespon sapaan Hinata, Sasuke masih terlalu sibuk memandangi penampilan si wanita Hyuuga.

Satu minggu serasa satu tahun bagi si bungsu uchiha. _Well_, satu minggu berbaring dirumah tanpa melakukan aktifitas _apa-apa_ merupakan kegiatan yang sangat membosankan baginya.

Sesekali Naruto dan Shikamaru datang berkunjung. Kedua pria berbeda warna rambut itu hanya datang untuk mengganggu ketenangannya _saja_, tidak ada yang istimewa.

Naruto yang berisik dan Shikamaru yang terus-terusan curiga mengenai _asal-muasal_ luka yang diderita Sasuke.

Sikap unik kedua sahabatnya, sukses membuat si rambut raven kewalahan beberapa hari ini.

Tsunade-sama, rutin selama 4 hari _berturut-turut_ mengunjungi kediaman uchiha. Hokage wanita itu melakukan perawatan medisnya secara Khusus.

Shizune sedang tugas keluar Desa untuk mengobati salah satu Daimyou di perbatasan Negara Api. Oleh karena itu, Hokage sendiri yang turun langsung menangani luka-luka Sasuke.

Perban Chakra yang menutupi kedua matanya sudah _dibuka_. Mata itu kini sudah kembali normal walaupun terkadang penglihatannya masih sedikit kabur.

Tsunade menyarankan agar si pria uchiha agar tidak menggunakan Sharingan untuk satu bulan kedepan.

Jika Dia ingin sembuh. Jika tidak, silahkan gunakan sesukamu hingga sel-sel dikepalamu membusuk keseluruhan.

Beberapa bagian tubuhya yang patah, kini sudah mulai bisa digerakkan. Walaupun terkadang masih sering ngilu dan keram, paling tidak Sasuke sudah bisa ke kamar kecil _sendirian_.

Sasuke berharap agar si nenek sihir tidak lagi datang mengunjunginya. Mulutnya yang _bawel_ semakin menambah rasa bosannya.

Tsunade terus-terusan mengoceh tentang hal-hal atau _bisa_ dikatakan nasihat-nasihat yang Sasuke sendiri sudah bosan mendengarnya.

Bagaimana tidak, Tsunade selalu datang dengan ocehan yang sama setiap harinya. Ingin s'kali rasanya Dia mengambil penyumbat debu dan meyumpal mulut cerewet si nenek sihir.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Hinata akan meminta maaf kepada Tsunade atas sikap _acuh tak acuh_ Sasuke pada sang Hokage.

Si wanita blonde hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas berat sembari berguman :

"_Dasar keras kepala_" atau_ " bocah iblis…"_

Sasuke akan _berpura-pura_ tidak mendengar dan berkonsentrasi kearah lain, _alih-alih t_idak ingin memandangi wajah lampir dihadapannya.

"Kau _bawa_ apa? " Dia mananyakan isi nampan yang dibawa Hinata.

"Nee.., ini sarapan pagi, "

Didalam nampan itu ada nasi, telur dadar, dan sup sayur. Gadis itu menyendok _sesuap_ lalu mengarakannya ke hadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Makanlah…"

Kegiatan baru Hinata selama satu minggu ini adalah menyuapi Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Dia _membiarkan_ pria itu mengurus diriya sendiri dengan luka patah tulang dikedua tangannya.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya dan menerima _suapan_ Hinata.

"Nyonma yang membuatkan sarapannya "

_Well,_ Hinata tidak berani lagi menyentuh dapur setelah Sasuke memperingatkannya 2 minggu yang lalu.

Hinata memberikan pandangan bertanya kala wanita itu mengarahkan _suapan_ yang kesekian kalinya, Sasuke tidak membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan itu.

"Sudah _kenyang_?"

"…"

"Tidak enak? "

"….."

"A-apa…Sasuke-san tidak suka jika aku menyuapimu?

Perlahan–lahan Sasuke membuka mulutnya untuk menerima _suapan _itu, matanya tidak lepas mengawasi wanita cantik dihadapannya.

Hinata yang menyadari tatapan Sasuke sukses menghasilkan semburat merah dikedua pipi chubby nya. Sasuke menyadari hal itu, namun tetap setia memandangi Hinata dengan seksama.

Meneliti setiap inci demi inci wajah mulus Hinata, wanita yang setia menyuapinya. Sesekali Hime meniup sup sayur yang masih panas untuk menghilangkan uapnya, betul-betul pemandangan yang indah.

Gadis itu merasa _risih _dipandangi intens oleh Sasuke. Tidak _sekalipun_ Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, Dia terlalu takut untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke. Pandanganya tetap fokus pada _nampan_ di kedua ditangannya.

"Makanlah,…"

"Eeh?"

"Makanlah bersamaku"

"nee,..t-tapi aku masih _kenyang_"

"Kau menolak,?"

"T-tidak, tapi aku benar-benar masih _kenyang_"

"Makanlah…" Sasuke mengulangi perkatannya.

Dengan ragu Hinata mulai menyuapi dirinya sendiri, Sasuke memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika gadis itu mengunyah makanannya.

"Enak?"

Hinata mengangguk "ini enak…"

Bukan merasa _jijik_ karena sendok yang dipakainya adalah sendok bekas dari Ssuke, tapi sungguh kali ini Hinata benar-benar ingin _muntah_.

rasa telur dan bawang kini memenuhi tenggorokannya, sungguh Hime tidak nyaman dengan kombinasi keduanya. Aromanya sangat-sangat _menyengat_

Gadis itu tidak pernah menyentuh makanan beberapa hari ini. Dia hanya memakan beberapa buah sebagai penyangga rasa lapar, walau sebenarnya Dia tidak merasa lapar.

_Bukannya_ Hinata tidak mau makan, tapi perutnya yang tidak bisa menerima makanan.

Setiap _kali_ mencium aroma makanan,_ apalagi_ wangi masakan dengan bumbu-bumbu yang berat, perutnya seperti dikocok dan tenggorokanya terasa licin.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Hinata pasti kembali mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Keadaan seperti ini sudah terjadi lebih dari seminggu.

Aktifitasnya merawat Sasuke menghambat keinginannya untuk menemui Shizune di rumah sakit. _Toh,_ Iryo-nin itu juga sedang berada diluar desa, jadi mustahil menemuinya sekarang.

"kenapa?" Sasuke menyadari ekpresi wajah Hinata yang berubah, seperti sedang menahan Sesuatu.

Dia tidak menjawab, gadis itu hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Kau sakit? "

"A-aku baik-baik saja."

Dia kembali menyendok nasi dan telur, kemudian diarahkan ke mulut Sasuke.

'Ini cukup enak.."Kata pria itu.

"Nee,..ini memang enak" Hinata mengiyakan _sekenanya_

"Kau juga harus makan"

Hinata kembali menggeleng.

"S-Sasuke –san harus makan yang banyak. Ini akan memulihkan tenagamu. Aku harap Sasuke-san bisa pulih dengan segera"

"lalu?"

"K-kau bisa menerima misi _lagi_…"

"Benarkah?" Sasuke membuat jedah

"Apa kau benar-benar berhadap aku cepat sembuh?"

"Tentu saja, semua orang berharap seperti itu. Bukankah kemarin Naruto-kun terus mengoceh tentang melaksanakan misi bersama?"

"Sepertinya ada hal menarik yang ingin ditunjukkanya kepadamu. Dia terus membahas tentang misi di daerah Kirigakure, mungkin ada hubungannya dengan paman Bee"

"Tsk, mengalihkan pembicaraan "

"Eeh?"

"Kubilang kau mengalihkan pembicaraan "

Kembali Hinata memberikan pandangan bertanya, otaknya terus memproses kalimat terakhir Sasuke. Apa maksudnya dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan?

'oo kami-sama.! jangan-jangan….'

"B-bukan,….bukan seperti itu Sasuke-san. A-aku benar-benar ingin kau cepat sembuh"

"Maksudmu apa? " Sasuke bertanya santai

"A-ano,…mengenai misi,…A-aku–"

"Aku tidak menyingung mengenai misi bersamamu. Maksudku adalah misi bersama Naruto. Ou, jadi yang kau maksud _dari tadi _adalah 'misi' bersamu?"

"Apa kau sudah tidak sabar ingin melaksanakan 'misi' denganku?"

"Iie,…"Nada suara gadis itu meninggi

"maksudku,.. A-aku,….—"

Sasuke mencondonkan tubuhnya, mencoba mendekati wajah tunduk Hinata. kemudian pria itu berbisik :

"Aku benar-benar sudah tidak sabar mengulangi apa yang kita lakukan malam itu…."

"Kau sangat pandai melakukannya.." hangat nafasnya begitu menggelitik di telinga Hinata.

Kalimat vulgar dari Sasuke, kembali menghasilkan semburat merah pada pipi mulusnya.

Wajah mereka yang begitu dekat membuat Hinata semakin merasa gugup. Wajahnya semakin merona 2 kali lipat kala Sasuke memandang bibir mungilnya.

Wajah mereka sangat dekat, _saking_ dekatnya Hidung mancung Sasuke menyentuh ujung hidung mungil Hinata.

Kini pria itu bisa merasakan nafas Hinata yang tidak beraturan. Dia _tahu_ gadis ini gugup. Aroma lavender pekat memenuhi indra penciumannya. Wangi, aroma tubuh gadis ini sungguh wangi.

"S-suke…." Suaranya lirih

"Hn?"

"Jangan…."

Bibir keduanya hampir saja bersentuhan, namun Hinata _cepat-cepat _menolehkan wajahnya ke samping. _Alih-alih _menghindari aroma maskulin dihadapannya.

Sasuke yang menyadari penolakan Hinata, segera menjauhkan wajahnya.

"H-hari ini, aku akan menemui Sakura-san,…mungkin _agak_ lama "

Sasuke tidak menjawab, Dia masih sibuk _merutuki_ dirinya sendiri yang hampir-hampir saja melakukan tindakan bodoh.

'DAMN,….! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BAKA SASUKE….!'

* * *

**_Hinata POV_**

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri. Berani bertaruh? wajahku pasti masih terlihat gugup ketika menyusuri jalanan bersalju menuju Rumah sakit.

'Tadi itu hampir saja. Hampir saja kami berciuman. Tidak,tidak.…tapi entahlah'

'Tadi itu apa? apa tindakanku tadi sudah benar atau tidak?'

'Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke? Apakah ini bagian dari permainannya? '

Aroma maskulin Sasuke samar-samar masih membekas di indera penciumanku. Bibirnya yang basah, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bintik kecil disudut bibirnya.

Apa yang ada dipikirannya ketika wajah kami hampir-hampir saja bersetuhan?

Ooo Kami-sama,…susah payah aku agar tidak terlihat canggung dihadapannya setelah kejadian malam itu, kini _malah_ aku harus bersusah _payah_ kembali untuk tetap terlihat _biasa-biasa _saja setelah kejadian tadi pagi.

Belakangan ini Dia sering menggodaku. Godaannya sukses membuatku semakin bertambah canggung dihadapannya.

'Apa Dia merencanakan sesuatu?'

"Hinata-chan?"

Aku tersadar dari lamunanku, suara yang kukenali menyapaku.

"E, Sakura –san, syukurlah. s-sebenannya aku _memang_ sedang mencarimu"

"Souka? masuklah. "Sakura mempersilahkanku masuk keruangan Shizune.

Semenjak Shizune pergi, Sakura-lah yang mengantikan tugas Shizune. Otomatis, si gadis cherry menempati ruangan Shizune untuk bekerja.

"Sejak kapan kau berdiri didepan pintuku?"

"N-nee…"

Kami-sama, _Saking_ _melamunkan_ kejadian tadi pagi, Aku sendiri bahkan tidak menyadari telah berdiri mematung _lama-lama_ didepan pintu ruangan Shizune.

"Aa…baru saja' Jawabku _sekenanya_.

"Jadi ada perlu apa?"

"A-ano,…sebenarnya aku ada perlu dengan Shizune-san, hanya saja Dia sedang ada misi diluar desa. Maka dari itu, …A-aku ingin meminta bantuan Sakura-san"

"Tentu saja, aku pasti akan membantumu"

Aku menyodorkan Sesuatu kepadanya dalam gengamanku

"Apa itu?" Sakura terlihat _penasaran_

Aku lalu mengambil tangannya dan _menaruh_ benda itu cepat-cepat ke dalam genggaman tangan Sakura.

Benda itu tidak terlalu panjang dan tidak terlalu kecil.

Emerald milik Si gadis cherry membulat lebar, sedetik kemudian ada senyum _sumringah_ menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ini untuk apa, Hinata?

"A-aku,..belakangan ini aku sering mual dan _muntah-muntah_. Awalnya kupikir itu adalah pengaruh vitamin yang diberikan Shizune-san" Aku membuat jedah.

"Jadi aku berinisiatif untuk tidak lagi mengkonsumsi vitamin itu. T-tapi, entah kenapa rasa mual diperutku dan rasa pusing dikepalaku bukannya berhenti _malah_ semakin _menjadi-jadi_"

"B-belakangan ini juga…penciumanku semakin sensitif. Tenggorokanku terasa aneh ketika mencium aroma-aroma masakan yang menyengat"

"S-sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku ingin menemuimu. Hanya saja… Sakura-san _tau sendiri'kan_, Suke sedang sakit. Aku tidak _tega _meninggalkannya _lama-lama_"

"Tadi pagi aku memutuskan untuk datang kemari, aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan. Rasa mual itu semakin bertambah parah dari hari ke hari…"

"Maka dari itu,….A-aku ingin mencoba alat yang diberikan Shizune-san. Aku hanya ingin memastikan apakah dugaanku benar atau tidak"

"Lalu kenapa kau berikan kepadaku, sayang? Kau bahkan belum menggunakannya…"

"G-gomen nee Sakura-san, maaf merepotkanmu. B-bisakah…kau membantuku menggunakan alat itu?...aku bingung cara memakainya dimana…. "

* * *

Hari sudah siang ketika aku meninggalkan Sakura. Kali ini langkahnku jauh lebih cepat, Aku harus segera menemui Sasuke sekarang juga.

Pria itu yang paling menginginkan ini, misi ini'pun ada karena demi kepentingan Klan pria itu.

Entah kenapa hatiku merasa sangat senang mendengar pejelasan panjang lebar dari Sakura-san.

Kini sesuatu sedang ada didalam diriku. Sebuah kehidupan baru, sesuatu yang mengambil bagian dari diriku, didalam rahimku, darah dagingku.

Walaupun usianya baru berjalan dua minggu, entah kenapa aku bisa merasakan aura kehidupannya.

Aku sungguh bisa meraskan kehadirannya didalam sini.

Akhirnya aku mengandung, Aku mengandung darah daging Sasuke.

Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu terluka…

Aku akan selalu melindungimu…

Kau akan selalu aman bersama Ibu

Sasuke pasti akan senang mendengar kabar ini. Dia yang selalu rutin menanyakan tentang 'kapan aku hamil'

Usia kandunganku masih sangat muda, Dia bahkan belum berbentuk. Namun entah kenapa akku sudah bisa merasakannya ada bersamaku, didalam diriku, memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Okaa-san'.

Ooh sayang, tidak mudah aku memilikimu. Penderitaan yang kulalui untuk mendapatkanmu kini terbayar sudah.

Ayahmu pasti merasa sangat senang, Dia sangat mendambakan kehadiranmu. Walaupun ini dalah misi antara aku dan Sasuke, tapi kau tetap darah dagingnya.

Didalam dirimu mengandung darah seorang Uchiha, dan aku berharap sifatmu kelak tidak seburuk sifat Ayahmu.

Sasuke berhak mengetahui kehadiranmu. Sebenci-bencinya aku kepadanya, _toh_ ini juga adalah anaknya. Anak yang akan menjadi pewaris Klan nya.

Aku tidak berhak menjauhkanmu darinya, walaupun _mungkin_ nanti Dia yang _malah_ menjauhkanmu dariku.

Apapun itu, aku tidak ingin memikirkannya sekarang. intinya aku harus mengatakan langsung kepada Sasuke mengenai kabar kehamilanku.

Aku memasuki gerbang uchiha, beberapa pelayan wanita memandangiku. Kurasa mereka _heran_ melihat langkahku yang _terburu-buru_.

Aku menyusuri roka menuju kamar tidur, tempat Sasuke berbaring saat terakhir kali kutinggalkan.

Antusiasme-ku tiba –tiba berubah menjadi perasaan gelisah. Langkahku yang semula cepat, langkah demi langkah menjadi semakin lambat.

Aura Chakra _ini_ yang membuatku gelisah. Aura chakra yang tidak asing, aku pernah bertemu _satu kali_ dengan pemilik Chakra ini.

Tidak hanya Chakra milik orang itu, tapi aku juga bisa merasakan aura Chakra seseorang yang sangat kukenal. Chakra seseorang yang selama satu minggu _sudah_ kurawat karena Dia sedang sakit.

Namun entah kenapa aku merasa chakra miliknya berubah menjadi tidak beraturan. Aku yakin Dia tidak bisa merasakan kehadiranku sekarang, karena konsentrasinya sedang terganggu.

Dua chakra asing pada satu titik tertentu, bergabung bersama, dan auranya sama-sama tidak beraturan _pula._

Aku tepat berdiri dihadapan pintu fusuma, ketika _samar-samar_ aku mendengar suaran erangan seseorang.

Seorang wanita….

Dan aku hafal betul _suara siapa itu_….

Dari erangannya, jelas terdengar gadis itu sedang tersiksa. Lebih tepatnya 'tersiksa' oleh sesuatu.

Suara lainnya ikut bergabung, kali ini suara seorang pria.

Dari suaranya, sangat jelas bahwa nafas pria itu sedang memburu. Sesekali Dia melenguh seperti sedang frustasi.

Suara pria yang beberapa malam lalu kudengar suara tawanya..

Suara pria yang menggodaku beberapa jam yang lalu…

Suara pria yang kurasakan nafas hangatnya karena Dia hampir saja menciumku pagi ini…

Suara pria yang sedang kukandung benihnya…

Dia adalah Ayah dari anak yang berada di dalam rahimku…

Tidak perlu menggunakan Byakugan untuk melihat aktifitas yang terjadi dikamar itu. Kondisi fusuma yang sedikit terbuka, sudah cukup jelas memperlihatkan aksi keduanya.

Gadis berambut maroon begitu lihai melakukan gerakan naik turun pada tubuh atletis dibawahnya. Pinggulnya bergerak liar, menghujamkan miliknya _keras-keras_ pada benda milik si pria.

Sasuke bahkan memintanya untuk melakukan tempo gerakan yang lebih cepat.

Pandangan mataku mengabur ketika Sasuke menaruh tangannya ke bagian tengkuk Karin, memaksanya untuk menunduk agar bisa mencapai bibir gadis itu.

Ciuman yang begitu liar, melambangkan rasa lapar luar biasa akan hasrat membara.

Sasuke begitu _lihai_ melahap santapan dihadapannya, Karin membalas ciuman itu dengan tidak kal_ah_ rakusnya.

Gadis itu terkejut, ketika Sasuke tiba-tiba merubah posisi mereka. Kini Sasuke diatas tubuh wanita itu, mengusai tubuh seksi _tak_ berdaya milik si Maroon.

Nafas yang memburu, erangan dan desahan kenikmatan, _bunyi-bunyian_ aneh yang dihasilkan keduanya…, sungguh panas aksi mereka.

_Saking_ enaknya, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranku dibalik fusuma.

Hatiku semakin mencelos ketika Sasuke berkata

"Aku suka tubuhmu,…kau sungguh-sungguh nikmat"

Tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan sebenarnya. _Toh_ gadis itu adalah kekasih Sasuke, aku sudah tahu sejak awal.

Ingat, 'kau dan Sasuke berhubungan hanya sebatas partner misi'

Aku bahkan harus mengingatkan diriku sendiri mengenai misi yang sedang kami jalani. Bahwa itu hanyalah sebatas sebuah misi, bukan _halnya_ seperti hubungan sepasang kekasih yang sedang_ beradu_ didalam kamar itu.

Aku hanya perlu menjauh dan tidak mengganggu aktifitas mereka.

**_Hinata End POV_**

Namun hanya ada satu hal yang disesali Hinata…

Sasuke bercinta dengan Karin pada tempat yang biasa digunakan Sasuke ketika bercinta dengan Hinata.

* * *

Selesai juga chapter 8, hanya beberapa hari berselang dari chapter 7.

Kebetulan HAru lagi ga banyak kerjaan…jadinya bisa konsentrasi buat FF ini.

Haru mohon maaf, mungkin di chap ini banyak keinginan dan harapan para reader yang ga kesampaian….maf ya.

Untuk adegan Kariin-sasu, mohon maaf ya…..ini adegan mereka yang kedua dan sekaligus yang terakhir pula. Janji deh….

Untuk reader 'tamu' hohohohohhoho,…ternyata Haru salah orang ya ? (aduh malunya….) tapi ga papa deh,…

**Balesan Review:**

Moku-chan; Moku, entah kenapa Haru rada-rada frustasi gitu,…Haru takut aja ngecewain para reader dengan hasil tulisanku. Maaf ya kalau aku juga mengecewakanmu di FF ini.

Yukori Kazaqi; Ketawanya Haru aneh ya….hehehehehe, tapi betul juga sih, bisanya kalao orang ketawa kan "hahahaha" atau "heheheheheeh"

Ms. KuDet; Kamu suka chapter 7 ? makasi ya, padahal haru ngerasa chapter 7 datar banget…syukurlah kalau kamu suka, makasi ya. N jangan lupa untuk nge review chapter 8. Ditunggu …

TheOnyxDevil; mohon maaf atas kekurangan saya. Maaf ya.

Dewi Natalia; aduh dewi, maaf ya chapter 7-8 mungkin mengecewakanmu. Mohon maaf sebelumya.

Ida Akaibara; masa ? padahal aku updatenya pAs malem-malem lho,….mimpi kamu bener banget tuh. Ngomong2 kamu benar, jujur aku jadi rindu interaksi Bengal Naruto di cerita aslinya, makin kesini cerita NS makin serius ajee, sikap Naruto'pun semakin serius. Jarang banget Dia becanda2 kayak di cerita2 awal.

astia morichan; mohon maaf ya kalau chapter 7 dan 8 tidak sesuai keinginan kamu

giant-hime; dugaan kamu tepat banget Hime. Itu memang kata-katanya Sasuke. Dan untuk di chapter 8 semoga kamu suka ya….

yuhishan; iya, haru bakal usahain update asap. Tapi kamu juga harus nge review ya,,…bener ya….awas lho..(*ngambek)

moonly4free; iya makasi ya…..

.cHips; kenapa ga sanggup ? FF ini jelek ye ?

Ai; iya ai,…..Haru bakal update cepat, kamu baca terus ya

Zian; makasi ya zian…kamu review trus ya…(makasi sebelumnya)

Anonim; terimakasih jika ceritaku memuaskanmu, dan mohon maaf jika mengeceakanmu.

Lonna; jangan kecewa dengan chapter 8 ya…..

Irena; iya makaci ya. Haru bingung mau ngomong apa….apapun itu, makaci ya

Viacho; aku harap kamu suka lime di chap.8…makasi ya

Guest; Aku harap kamu suka lime di cha.8, baca terus ya…

Hinahime; hahahaah iyee ye,..ketawanya Naruto kayak ketawanya kuntilanak. Terimakasih untuk 2 jempolnya….

Hikari AA salam kenal juga Hikari, TERima kasi atas pujiannya. Kamu tenang aja. Aku ga bakal buat FF dengan judul baru sebelum FF ini tamat. N aku juga ga berencana buat ending yang nge gantung. Sabar aja ya…..itu semua ga bakal terjadi kok, baca ajar us fic aku ya heheeh..

ika chan aduh Ika-chan, tega deh..hhiks..hiks..hikss, haru ga kejam kok, Cuma sadis aja…Aku harap ADEGAN romance sasuhina di chap. 8 bisa mengobati kekecewaanmu

demikooo; iya makasi ya, aku terima saran kamu. Iya kamu benar..itu kayak main pairing, padahal Cuma sebagai pelengkap aja. Lain kali bakal lebih aku perhatikan.

Aam tempe hahahaha aam, aku si mau update regular kaya gitu,….tapi kayaknya susah deh, belum juga kerjaan Haru, kerjaan sampingan Haru,….n kegiatan2 lainnya. Saran kamu bagus sebenarnya. Tapi kayakya ga mungkin. Hahahahaha maaf ya

soee intana Soee,….review kamu mendinginkan hatiku yang memanas. Makasi atas pujiannya

Guest; Iya terimakasih juga anna, salam kenal ya

Erie-chan aku harep feel sasu yang udah mulai perhatian ma Hinata bisa mengobati rasa penasaran kamu tentang kapan Sasu jatuh cinta ke Hina…makasi yee

Hazena; Huumm, banget..aku setuju ma kamu. Sbenarnya Aku dapat ide itu dari temen aku yang super gajee abiisss…

Me Yuki Hina; huum. Iya kamu bener banget Shino dan kiba blom nongol 2 juga. Walaupun di chapter2 awal ada adegan Shino-kibanya, tapi kayaknya kurang ya. Toh mereka adalah partner Hinata. Makazi ya atas sarannya.

sakinahkamaruddin1; Hummm,…hanya ada satu pertanyaan untukmu "kamu punya indra ke enam ya ?"

Guest; Aduh guest, nge PM-an aja kli ye…HAru jarang banget main twitter ama facebook. Hehehehehe (*KATRO)

Tanpopo, Gyu; Iya popo. Tapi di chap-8 udah agak mendingan kan…

iccor (Guest); hehehe..sundere appan iccor? Dtunggu balesannya ya

corn flakes (Guest); hahahahahahahaha review kamu selalu lucu,…..apalagi yang pas kamu sebut namanya Sasuke. N untuk neji, maksudnya si neji itu mau makan kalau dapat desa n baru cari warung, bukannya makan dihutan, gituu kali yeee. Aku tunggu terus review kamu. Apalagi review yang lucu2…

Rz (Guest); hahahahahahaha artinya kamu suka dong ma cerita aku kalau kamu gregetan

Borahime; hahahahaha ga kok,…..kamu tenang aja.. ga kek gitu kaleee…hahahahaha kamu (negatif thingking banget ma sasu),..review terus ya..

Mohon maaf sebelumnya. Seluruh balesan review Haru diwarnai dengan permohonan maaf dan ucapan terima kasih.

HARU BENAR-BENAR MINTA MAAF JIKA ADA KATA2 YANG NGECEWAIN PARA READER (sehingga review untuk chapter 7, kurang hiks..hiks..hikss…)

Maafkan haru…

Kalau boleh bertanya :

"EMANGNYA CHAPTER 7 KURANG MEMUASKAN YA ?"

Tolong dijawab, please….haru tunggu ya. Dan mohon maaf juga kalau di chapter 8 kurang memuaskan pula.

Sekian dari saya,..klo ada kesalahan, mohon maaf ya,…. …..!

By; harukachin


	9. Chapter 9

Review ter-aseek : (mohon maaf untuk corn baru bisa ku tampilkan sekarang..)

_**corn flakes (**__**6/28/13 . chapter 7)**_

_ckckck... saskey, saskey knp engkau bgt muna sih? sampai2 ngerampok donburi, saking gengsi ny... ckckck tidak baik anak muda..! pdhal yg lg ngreview jg kadang2 suka muna.. #keceplosan lupakn kalimat trakhir ! hiks hiks yg sabar y hinata chan author kmu emang kejam... wkwkwk hehehe Viiiiiis thor :) _

_kabur aj hinata k rmh aku, trus nikah aj ma kakak aku, di jamin bahagia dah :D (obsesi pnya kakak ipar kyk hinata chan yg baek) ada jg nih yg mnurut ku lucu dsini, s neji lg stand up comedi kyk ny, kepikiran nyari warung dihutan... sungguh imajinasi mu sungguh tinggi kang mas neji... _

_trus naruto oon ny kebangetan, masa bwa barang yg bakalan narik perhatian pas lg misi.. mentang2 udh jago, (jgn sombong kau anak muda, tetaplah waspada). _

_Oh y yg kemaren brocom tu Brother Complex... kok rasanya d review kali ini gw jd sok bijak y, jd ngerasa tua... _

pinjem semboyan slh stu ParPol "LANJUTKAN"

******* (lima bintang dari Haru untuk Corn Flakes)**

* * *

**UPDATE KILAT..!**

Mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau Chapter.9 rada kurang sreg, soalnya Haru lagi sakit pas ngetik chapter 9-x…. (kurang konsentrasi)

Mohon maaf untuk TYPO EYD, dan tanda kutip yang bertebaran ga jelas.

Utamnya TAYPO, jujur HARU ga ngerti Typo itu apa (#aleesan,…..) mohon bantuannya reader…tolong dijelasin.

Maklum, Haru 'kan author baru…jadi masih banyak istila2 yang masih bingung..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"This Moment… "

* * *

Hinata terbangun, peluh menghiasi pelipisnya walau _diluar _suhu sangat rendah. Nafasnya tersengal, _kentara_ betul dari embun dalam setiap tarikan nafasnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama Hinata tertidur di ruang makan, ia tidak tahu pasti, mungkin _agak_ lama. Dia memutuskan untuk menunggu _sebentar_ di ruangan ini sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan kegiatannya dengan Karin.

Dia hanya mencoba berfikir positif, tidak ada yang perlu sakit hati _disini_. Cemburu? _setidaknya ia_ mencoba untuk menghindari 'kata' itu.

Sakit hati untuk apa?

Cemburu untuk siapa?

Hinata dan Sasuke hanya melaksanakan misi, tentu Hime tidak cemburu. Karin dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih.

Hinata menganggapnya begitu, karena gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Dia memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke.

Apa masalahnya sekarang?

Sungguh tidak ada masalah, Dia hanya sedikit kecewa karena Sasuke bercinta dengan Karin di kamar mereka. Di kamar yang sama ketika Sasuke dan Hinata biasa bercinta _pula_.

Hinata hanya butuh sedikit dihargai, _tidak_ _lebih. Setaunya_ ini bukanlah rumah _pelacuran_ yang setiap wanita bisa bebas _berkeliaran_ dan melayani si Tuan rumah.

Setidaknya, jika Sasuke ingin berselingkuh, lakukanlah itu ditempat lain.

'oooh Kami-sama jauhkanlah aku dari perasan marah dan emosi'

Hinata meminum ocha hingga tandas, Dia harus menjaga emosinya untuk kesehatan si buah hati.

_**Flashback**_

_Ketika Dia duduk termenung di ruang makan, Nyonma datang menghampirinya._

_Kepala pelayan itu memandangi majikannya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan, dari mata cekungnya nampak jelas perasaan iba kepada si Nyonya muda yang telah memergoki suaminya berselingkuh._

_Ini moment yang sangat memilukan, wanita mana'pun pasti akan sakit hatinya jika mendapati suaminya tidur dengan wanita lain._

_Nyonma tidak akan akan bertanya apa-apa, sekali lagi ia tidak punya hak untuk bicara. ia juga menjadi manusia pura-pura buta dirumah ini, seolah-olah tidak ada masalah yang terjadi dan semuanya selalu baik-baik saja._

_Wanita tua itu datang dengan segelas ocha hangat, alih-alih untuk menenangkah hati si nyonya muda yang sedang gundah._

" _Ocha hangat sangat bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuh, minumlah Nyonya"_

"_Aaa,..Nyonma-sama, arigatou" Hinata tersenyum ramah. _

"_Apakah…nyonya baik-baik saja?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada kalimat si kepala pelayan._

"_Ano,…Nyonma-sama, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" _

"_Tentu nyonya, apa itu?"_

_Hinata berdehem pelan._

"_A-apa…Karin-san sering berkunjung ke rumah ini sebelum saya dan Sasuke-san menikah?"_

_Pelayan itu tidak menjawab. Nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya, ia ragu menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata._

"_Nee,..jawablah. Apapun jawabannya aku tidak marah…tolong jawablah dengan jujur" wanita itu kembali tersenyum ramah_

"_Maafkan saya nyonya….s-saya.."_

"_Jawablah,….jangan takut, aku tidak akan marah" _

"_i-ya,….nona Karin memang sering berkunjung kemari…"_

"_Huum, souka….."_

"_Nee,..apa nyonya muda butuh sesuatu?" Nyonma berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum kecil_

"_Aku hanya akan beristirahat sebentar disini,…."_

"_Baiklah kalau begitu, Aku akan meninggalkan anda sendirian. Jika butuh sesuatu anda bisa mencari saya di dapur" _

_**End Flashback**_

Wanita indigo menyusuri roka, langkahnya pelan dan santai. Perasaanya sedikit lebih baik setelah tertidur cukup lama.

Pengaruh 'obat anti mual' dari Sakura cukup ampuh, kini rasa mual itu sudah tidak terasa lagi. Mengunjungi orang-orang yang lebih 'paham' memang tindakan yang sangat tepat.

Gelas kaca yang isinya telah tandas, membawa langkah gadis itu menuju dapur. Kebiasaan sejak kecil, Hinata harus minum setelah bangun tidur.

Langkah santainya tiba-tiba terhenti, dari ekpresi wajahnya nampak ia telah melupakan sesuatu.

Tangan kirinya kini kosong_ melompong_, seingatnya tadi Dia menggenggam sesuatu.

'dimana itu? Apa aku menjatuhkannya?'

Alat tes kehamilan yang telah bertanda garis dua, entah dimana _keberadaannya._ Awalnya ia bermaksud untuk menunjukkannya pada Sasuke.

Namun karena melihat pria itu sedang _sibuk_, Hinata membatalkan niatnya dan lebih memilih bersabar diruang makan.

'Entahlah, mungkin terjatuh disuatu tempat' batinnya

Alat tes kehamilan itu sudah tidak penting lagi sekarang,_ toh_ sudah terbukti kalau Dia sedang mengandung.

Ketika langkah kaki Hinata membawanya didepan pintu dapur, suasana dapur sudah sangat sepi. Pelayan telah kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing.

Langit yang menghitam _sudah cukup_ membuktikan bahwa _ini _sudah pukul 19.00 malam.

Masih dengan langkah santai, wanita itu menghampiri wadah tempat penyimpanan air mineral. Dia benar-benar sangat haus, tenggorokanya serasa _kering dan serak_.

Perasaannya lega ketika air mineral dingin mengalir melewati tenggorokannya, seolah-olah air ini bisa menghilangkan perasaan gundah yang menyelimuti relung hatinya.

Dia mengisi lagi gelasnya, _alih-alih_ untuk tegukan yang kedua. Percayalah, Hinata bisa menghabiskan beberapa gelas air dalam sekali sesi minum.

'sreeeet'

Ia hendak meneguk isi gelas berikutnya, ketika sudut matanya menyadari sesosok bayangan hitam _tidak_ jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

'ppprrraaaang…!'

Gelas ditangannya terjatuh, sosok bayangan itu telah sukses menghentakkan jantungnya.

'Sejak kapan bayangan itu _ada_? Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya'

"S-siapa k-kau?" Tanyanya ragu-ragu.

'Nyonma kah? Atau pelayan yang lainnya?'

"Buruk, kau pengguna Byakugan tapi tidak menyadari kehadiranku" _Well,_ ternyata si suara baritone.

Sasuke uchiha, berjalan mendekati istrinya hanya dengan berlilitkan handuk berwarna biru dongker.

Semakin dekat langkah pria itu, semakin tercium _pula_ aroma mint dari tubuh _basanhya_.

Fresh dan seksi, beberapa tetes air _berjatuhan_ dari rambut ravennya. _Bercak-bercak_ air pada tubuhnya yang tidak tertutupi handuk, semakin menambah pemandangan indah si bungsu Uchiha yang diterpa cahaya lampu temaram.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya, _alih-alih_ menghindari pemandangan yang mampu menghipnotis seluruh kaum hawa _seantero Konoha_.

"J-jangan mendekat, kau akan terkena pecahan kacanya"

Sasuke tidak menggubris, Dia hanya perlu _memiilih-milih_ tempat kakinya berpijak _seraya_ menghidari pecahan _beling_ yang berserakan dilantai.

Ketika jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat, pria itu membelai pipi wanita dihadapannya.

"Jangan…" Hinata berkata lirih sembari meghindari sentuhan basah jemari Sasuke.

Tangannya dingin dan _berair_, sudah jelas pria ini baru saja melakukan aktifitas _mengguyur_ diri.

Sasuke memberikan pandangan bertanya. Hinata tentu tidak melihat, mengingat wajahnya sedari tadi _tidak sudi_ melihat wajah pria tampan dihadapannya.

'Seharusnya kau tidak menolak sentuhanku setelah apa yang kita lewati beberapa malam yang lalu"

"Menyingkirlah, aku akan membersihkan pecahan kacanya" pandangan gadis itu masih setia pada meja makan disebelahnya.

"Pandanglah aku ketika sedang berbicara" Kini jemari basahnya mempermainkan anak rambut Hinata yang _sidikit_ kusut.

"Aku akan mengambil skop sampah"

"hei mau kemana?" Sasuke memegang pundaknya.

"Aku belum selesai bicara…"

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan…aku ingin mengambil skop sampah" suara Hinata serak.

"_itu_ lain kali saja…." Pria itu _memijit-mijit_ pelan pudak kecilnya.

"…..karena aku sudah tidak sabar ingin menyentuhmu sekarang juga"

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mendelik ke arah pria itu. Onyx bertemu lavender, kedua mata berbeda warna _kini_ bertemu.

"Apa aku harus meminta izin untuk itu?…" Sasuke sedikit berbisik

Hinata tidak menjawab, atau lebih tepatnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke. Mata lavendernya terlalu sibuk meneliti inci demi inci wajah pria dihadapannya.

Wajah pria yang baru saja mengajak istrinya bercinta, setelah bercinta dengan perempuan lain.

Iris lavender Hinata berusaha mencari bekas-bekas pergulatan Sasuke dengan Karin, tidak ada apa-apa diwajah itu. Sasuke yang menyadari akan pandangan _meneliti_ dari Hinata, sedikit merasa bingung dengan tingkah si wanita indigo.

"Sejak tadi aku menunggumu, kau perginya lama sekali…" pria itu membelai wajahnya.

Sebutir cairan bening lolos dari pelupuk iris lavendernya, ia mencoba mengendalikan emosi. Bahunya bergetar, ada isakan kecil dari bibir mungil itu. Seketika pipi chubby-nya basah oleh air mata.

_Bagaimana tidak_, bercak kemerahan yang memenuhi leher Sasuke telah menghancurkan pertahanan Hinata yang sedari tadi berusaha dibendungnya.

Bercak itu berwarna merah kecil-kecil, bahkan ada beberapa bekas gigitan disana. Siapa lagi yang mampu menghasilkan karya gemilang seperti _itu_ jika bukan kekasih Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks….hiks..hikss" Bahu Hinata bergetar hebat.

Sasuke yang menyadarinya, berusaha menenangkan sang istri yang _tangisannya_ mulai tidak terkontrol. Suasana dapur yang sepi kini dimeriahkan oleh isakan tangis memilukan dari Hinata.

"Hei, ada apa?..apa yang terjadi?..apa ada yang menyakitimu? Katakan padaku…"

Sasuke merangkum wajah Hinata, ibu jarinya sesekali menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby wanita itu.

'HIks….hiks….hiks…hiks…."

"Hei, katakanlah sesuatu…"

"Hiks…hiks…hikss"

"Berhentilah menangis…" jemarinya semakin gencar membelai pipi Hinata.

"Ja..hiks…nghan..hiks…..hiks..she..hiks…thu..hisk. .hiks…ak..hiks..hiks…khu…."

"Apa yang kau katakan bodoh. Bicaralah yang jelas.." Kini Sasuke menyibakkan poni indigo dihadapannnya.

Wajahnya tidak hanya basah oleh air mata, keringat juga memenuhi wajah cantik itu.

Seketika aroma mint segar memenuhi indra penciuman si wanita indigo, kala Sasuke menyandarkan wajah sedihnya pada dada bidang pria itu.

Didekapnya tubuh mungil sang istri, sementara jemarinya sesekali membelai sayang rambut indigo disana.

"Tenanglah,…bicaralah yang tenang, Aku akan mendengarkannya"

"A-apa…kau tuli atau pura-pura tuli, _huh_…" Suara Hinata dingin dan datar

Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan sikapnya, segera melonggarkan dekapannya pada tubuh itu.

ia segera menghempas tangan Sasuke, lalu mundur beberapa langkah.

Hinata masih terisak, namun tetap mencoba untuk mengendalikan diri.

"B-bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal, _jangan_….."

Sasuke maju beberapa langkah, mencoba merapatkan kembali tubuhnya pada wanita dihadapannya.

Jemari kokohnya kembali merangkum wajah Hinata. Perlahan-lahan wajahnya mendekati wajah wanita itu.

Ketika wajah mereka sudah sangat dekat, Sasuke dengan sengaja menggesekkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil Hinata.

"Apa kau tahu artinya penolakan bagiku,_ huh_?" Sasuke membuat jedah seraya meresapi aroma lavender pekat yang memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"_Ingat-ingatlah_ kembali, apa yang terjadi ketika kau menolakku?"

Nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa wajah Hinata, kala pria itu sedang berbicara. Aroma mint dari nafasnya sungguh memabukkan, jika saja Hinata dalah Karin, Tapi tentu saja Hinata bukan Karin. _Matian-matian_ Dia berusaha untuk tidak tergoda dengan dengan aroma tubuh Sasuke.

Hinata melenguh kala Sasuke menjilati ujung bibirnya. Lidahnya begitu hangat, tak seorang wanita'pun yang bisa menolak perlakuan seperti ini.

"Aku betul-betul menginginkanmu, jangan tolak aku…_kali ini saja_….." Pria itu bergumam.

"_bagaimana jika seperti ini…."_

Bibir Sasuke mengunci bibir Hinata, lidahnya gencar beraksi menunggu reaksi dari si wanita.

Hinata tak kunjung memberikan respon, namun tekanan bibir Sasuke sukses mengangu pernafasannya.

Dia berusaha melepaskan pangutan Sasuke, tapi pria itu dengan segera mengunci kepala Hinata dalam telapak tangan besarnya.

Sasuke bukanlah pria _sabaran_, jika Dia menginginkan sesuatu maka Dia harus mendapatkanya saat itu juga.

Ciuman yang begitu hangat, namun sedikit mengandung unsur paksaan. Hinata yang tetap _keukeh_ tidak membalas decapan lidah Sasuke, memaksa pria itu untuk mengigit bibir mungilnya.

Hinata spontan mengerang, lalu pada saat bersamaan Sasuke meloloskan lidahnya kedalam mulut kecil itu.

Lidah besar menginvasi lidah kecil, mulut wanita itu dipenuhi benda lunak dan kasar.

Hinata mengerang kembali, kala gigi-gigi tajam pria itu menggigit lidahnya. Perlakuan itu dihadiahi cakaran oleh Hinata pada lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa perih, memaki pelan namun tetap melanjutkan aksinya, sekali lagi Dia _lupa_ menyuruh gadis itu memotong _kukunya._

'fuck…!' batinnya.

Hinata sudah mulai kehabisan nafas, Gadis itu memberikan pukulan-pukulan kecil pada lengan yang tadi dicakarnya.

Sasuke tentu tidak menggubris, dan masih terus _mengecap_ rasa hangat dalam ciuman panjangnya dengan si gadis indigo.

Wajah Hinata memerah, bukan karena malu tapi karena paru-parunya yang kehabisan pasoka udara.

'pria brengsek' makinya dalam hati.

Gadis itu kemudian menggerakan lidahnya, _alih-alih_ membalas ciuman Sasuke. Seketika ciuman mereka berubah menjadi ciuman erotis.

Sasuke yang menyadari itu, semakin ganas menginvasi lidah Hinata. Hinata'pun tidak _mau kalah_, ia terus membalas serangan Sasuke _tidak kalah_ ganasnya.

Saliva Sasuke dan Hinata menganak sungai dari sudut-sudut bibirnya, benar-benar basah ciuman keduanya.

_Ingatannya_ kembali ke beberapa jam yang lalu, kala ia memergoki aksi Sasuke menginvasi tubuh Karin.

Bukankah tadi mereka melakukan ciuman yang serupa?

Dimana perasaan pria ini? Segampang itukah semua wanita dimatanya?

Tidak ada kata yang paling tepat untuk Sasuke selain kata 'brengsek'

Cairan bening kembali mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, Hinata menangis dalam ciuman panjangnya dengan sang suami.

Sasuke yang menyadari, tidak terlalu peduli ketika mengecap rasa asin dalam ciuman panas mereka.

Wanita itu bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mulai _menegang _dibalik handuk biru dongker Sasuke.

'Binatang' makinya

"Hiks..hiks…..hiks…hhmmmppphhh" ia baru saja mencuri sedikit udara, ketika Sasuke kembali mengunci bibir mungilnya.

Sungguh Hinata benar-benar kehabisan nafas sekarang.

Tangannya kembali mencakar lengan Sasuke, Sasuke tidak menggubris

Tangannya mencakar dada bidang Sasuke, Sasuke tidak menggubris

Tangannya menjambak rambut Sasuke, Sasuke tetap tidak menggubris

Tangannya mencabik leher Sasuke, Sasuke semakin tidak menggubris

Tangannya mencabik wajah Sasuke, Sasuke _sangat-sangat_ tidak menggubris

Kakinya menginjak kaki Sasuke, Sasuke menarik kakinya.

Giginya mengigit lidah Sasuke, Sasuke mengerang kesakitan

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRHHHHHHHH..! BITCH!"

Pria itu mendorong tubuh Hinata, spontan gadis itu terhempas keras kebelakang. sungguh Dia hampri saja memutuskan lidah Sasuke.

Rasa amis darah memenuhi indra pengecapnya, Sasuke kembali mengerang kala rasa perih dilidahnya semakin _menjadi-jadi._

"aaaagggghhhhhrrrrrr…."

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PELA—" Sasuke _hampir-hampir_ saja melayangkan telapak tanggannya.

Jika saja bukan karena perkataan Tsunade beberapa hari yang lalu, Hinata pasti sudah terpental jauh karena hempasan tangannya.

"pelacur?" Hinata menyambung kalimatnya.

Gadis itu berusaha bangkit berdiri, Hinata _menyeka_ bibirnya yang dipenuhi saliva dan darah Sasuke.

Sasuke masih sibuk dengan lidahnya yang terluka, bibirnya berwarna merah karena darahnya sendiri.

"Bukankah seperti itu rasanya berciuman dengan seorang pelacur?"

"_kelihatanya_ kau sangat gemar mencumbui seorang pelacur" Kalimat Hinata menyindir.

"Apa yang kau katakan? _aaagggrr sakit…"saking_ sakitnya, ketika berbicara'pun terasa sakit.

Sasuke tidak berniat melanjutkan kata-kata _makiannya_, Dia harus meredam emosinya. Gadis ini sangat mudah tertekan batinnya, kejadian di mansion Hyuuga sudah cukup bagi Sasuke untuk mempelajari sifat si sulung Hyuuga.

Dia tidak akan menekan wanita ini, tekanan akan berpengaruh kepada kondisi kesehatannya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, Tsunade mengatakan bahwa Hinata mengalami depresi ringan, _bisa jadi_ itu karena tekanan batin .

Hal ini memperkuat alasan tentang 'kenapa Hinata _belum-belum_ juga bisa mengandung'.

Sasuke tidak mengingikan itu, Dia harus fokus kepada misi. Walaupun sekarang Dia sangat marah dengan perlakuan gadis ini, sungguh Sasuke harus mengalah dan meredam emosinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? ..apa yang menjadi masalahmu? _Aaaggrrh damn!…."_

Pria itu menarik beberapa lembar tissue didekat wadah air mineral, kemudian _menyeka_ bibir dan sekitar bibirnya yang dipenuhi cairan amis.

Sesekali ia menjulurkan lidahnya, kemudian memasukkan tissue kedalam mulutnya untuk menghentikan pendarahan.

Sia-sia, darah terus mengalir dari sudut bibirnya membentuk benang-benang berwarna merah.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang kau lakukan?..."

'SI WANITA IBLIS MULAI BERTINGKAH LAGI…..!' pria itu membatin.

"Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

Hinata terkekeh, kalimat Sasuke sungguh lucu ditelinganya. "hahahaha...kau bertanya apa yang kau lakukan?"

'WANITA GILA..!'

Dalam tawanya gadis itu menangis. "k-au,…hiks..hiks…k-kau bercinta hiks..hiks..kau bercinta dengan hiks..hkik.." Sungguh Hinata tidak bisa mengendalikan emosinya.

"….Kekasihmu, hisks…..hiks…dikamar kita…"

"hiks..hiks…hiks…kau anggap aku sebagai apa?" suara Hinata_ parau_.

Jantung Sasuke berhenti berdetak seketika. Entah kenapa perkataan wanita ini begitu menyakitkan dihatinya.

Pria itu membatu, bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakannya. Apakah ini ungkapan rasa kecemburuan dari Hinata? ia juga tidak tahu pasti, yang jelasnya perasaan Sasuke mencelos mendengar kata demi kata yang dilontarkan gadis itu.

Sasuke tidak harus membela diri, Dia juga tidak perlu takut _ketahuan _berselingkuh.

_biarpun_ wanita ini mengetahui kegiatanya dengan Karin, _toh_ Hinata tidak punya hak untuk melarang mengingat mereka menikah hanya demi kepentingan misi.

Namun tangis memilukan gadis itu, kata-katanya yang _'kau anggap aku sebagai apa' _sukses mencabik lubuk hati Sasuke.

'apakah wanita ini memergokiku dengan Karin _tadi_ pagi?'

'apa ini unkapan rasa kecemburuan?'

Sasuke betul-betul bingung, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang?

Marah, Karen wanita ini tidak berhak cemburu untuk dirinya.

Atau..

Merasa bersalah, karena telah menyakiti gadis ini.

"A-aku…aku tidak apa-apa jika kau tidur dengan kekasihmu…."

"Tapi…..hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"J-jangan..hiks..hiks..lakukan...pada tempat dimana biasa…hiks...hiks…kau menyentuhku…"

Seketika tangisnya pecah, tangannya kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Tangis yang benar-benar memilukan dari seorang Hime Hyuuga.

Sasuke yang mendengar kalimat itu, menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Hatinya seperti ditumbuk-tumbuk, ternyata benar wanita ini telah melihat kegiatannya dengan Karin.

'SIAL…' dalam hati dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri, apa kata Tsunade tentang jangan menyakiti hati gadis ini?

Sasuke adalah salah satu Shinobi terkuat dengan level tingkat A di konoha, Dia mampu bergerak secepat kilat dan menghilang semudah hembusan angin.

Hinata memekik kala pria itu merangkul tubuhnya dalam satu dekapan dalam dan erat. Entah sejak kapan Sasuke memeluknya? Hinata tidak tahu pasti, tiba-tiba _saja _pria itu sudah ada dihadapannya dan mengunci tubuh mungilnya.

"Tenanglah, lupakan kejadian itu..Aku—"

"LEPASKAN AKU….!" Hinata menghempas tangan Sasuke, gadis itu mundur bberapa langkah menjauhi pria berhanduk biru dongker.

"Dengarkan aku dulu, Aku—"

"jangan menyentuhku! Aku _jijik,_ Kau KOTOR…!" Hinata mendesis dalam kalimatnya.

Sasuke tidak berkata-kata, atau lebih tepatnya tidak mampu untuk berkata-kata. Wanita ini baru saja berkata bahwa Dia merasa _jijik_ dengan tubuh Sasuke yang kotor.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Pria itu hanya diam membatu, menyaksikan wanita indigo menangis dengan suara yang memilukan. Jujur Dia bingung harus berbuat apa, Sasuke benar-benar mati akal _sekarang_.

"Baiklah, kau boleh memukulku…."

"lakukanlah, pukul aku jika itu membuatmu merasa lebih baik"

'PUKULLAH AKU, DARI PADA AKU YANG MEMUKULMU. BERSYUKURLAH karena AKU MENGALAH PADAMU JALANG….!' Sasuke membatin.

"Ayo, pukullah aku. Buat dirimu merasa puas" Sasuke merentangkan kedua tangannya menunggu serangan dari Hinata.

"Bukankah kau seorang Kunoichi? Kau pasti punya kemampuan bukan? Ayo lakukanlah….." gigi pria itu berwarna merah karena pendarahan di lidahnya.

"mati saja kau…" Hinata mendesis

"kalau begitu, cobalah untuk membunuhku sekarang..ayo lakukan. Jangan takut aku tidak akan membalas seranganmu"

"lukai dirimu, bunuh dirimu..apapun itu terserah…!"

"baiklan jika itu membuatmu merasa senang"

Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melakukan suatu tindakan yang _sangat-sangat_ tidak diduga oleh Hinata.

'praaang…'

'praaaang….'

'praaaaaang'

Pria memecahkan beberapa porselin, pecahan _beling_ kini berserakan memenuhi lantai kayu dapur.

"Aku tidak mempunyai Kunai atau Shuriken, _apa ini_ cukup?"

Hinata sangat terkejut ketika Sasuke _menginjak-injak seraya_ _menghentak-hentakkan_ kakinya pada pecahan itu.

"_Begini_ akan lebih baik _bukan_? apa kau menikmatinya?"

Sasuke _betul-betul kehilangan akal,_ mungkin dengan cara ini bisa membuat si gadis indigo merasa lebih baik. Dia tidak _peduli_ dengan pecahan kaca yang menusuk telapak kakinya, ketenangan dan emosi stabil wanita ini jauh lebih penting.

"_Kau_ puas? Apa kau menikmatinya Hyuuga?!" Sasuke semakin _menghentak-hentakkan_ kakinya.

"Sudah cukup aku bersabar padamu, apa dengan cara ini bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik?"

"Asal kau _tahu _saja aku benar-benar sudah MUAK!"

"Aku muak dengan dirimu..!"

"Aku muak dengan tingkahmu!"

"Aku muak dengan sifat egoismu!"

"Aku muak dengan misi ini.!"

"Aku menikahimu, agar kau bisa memberiku keturunan untuk membangun Klan ku. Tapi apa yang kau berikan padaku?"

"KESIALAN..!"

"Jangan bilang kalau kau cemburu melihatku tidur dengan wanta lain? karena kau benar-benar tidak mempunya _hak_ untuk itu"

"INGAT, KAU HANYA PARTNER MISIKU. SATU-SATUNYA YANG KULAKUKAN ADALAH MEMBUATMU HAMIL DAN BISA MEMBERIKU KETURUNAN, TIDAK LEBIH…!"

"Siang malam aku menidurimu dengan harapan kau bisa memberiku seorang anak agar aku terbebas dari misi bodoh ini"

"Tapi apa yang kau berikan padaku? anak?"

"TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, hasilnya NOL. Kau hanya datang menjadi benalu dirumahku, WANITA SIALAN!"

"TIDAK PERNAHKAH KAU MENYADARI, BETAPA BOSANNYA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADAMU?"

"Aku rasa kau memang tidak bisa hamil. Aku harap kau segera menemui seseorang dirumah sakit untuk_ memeriksa keadaanmu_, mungkin kau memang tidak bisa hamil untuk selama-lamanya"

"KAU BENAR-BENAR TELAH MEMBUANG WAKTU BERHARGAKU, HYUUGA"

"Kau membuang waktuku hanya demi omong kosong ini!"

Seharunya Sasuke tidak mengatakan kalimat-kalimat menyakitkan, Dia sadar. Namun tingkah Hinata sungguh memancing emosinya. Persetan dengan menjaga hati wanita ini, _toh_ Dia juga _tidak tahu diri_.

"Apa kau tahu, Hokage berpesan padaku untuk tidak berlaku kasar padamu"

"Beberapa hari ini Aku terus bersikap baik dan berusaha sabar kepadamu hanya untuk menjaga PERASAANMU?"

"Demi KAMI-SAMA jika Tsunade tidak berpesan seperti itu, bisa kau tebak _manusia siapa_ yang akan _kuinjak-injak_ pada tumpukan kaca ini?"

"ITU KAU….!"

"Lihatlah bagaimana aku menghentakkan Kakiku, sepeti ini pula aku akan menghentakkan tubuhmu"

Darah menghiasi lantai kayu, sudah jelas darah itu milik Sasuke. Pria itu semakin gencar menginjak pecahan-pecahan kaca pada telapak kakinya.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks…hentikan …..hentikan Suke….."

"Tidak, lihat dan resapi baik-baik"

"hentikan….hentikan…!" Hina mendorong Sasuke menjauh dari benda-benda tajam itu.

"Jangan lakukan itu, komohon….hiks..hiks…hiks…"

"Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku…aku hanya ingin sedikit ada pembeda Aku—"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu sebelum aku memutuskan urat-urat dilehermu!" Sasuke mengancam

Seketika perut Hinata menjadi mual, bau amis darah sangat menyengat. Gadis itu jatuh terduduk menahan sesuatu yang akan keluar melalui tenggorokannya.

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, Dia betul-betul pusing sekarang. Bingung dengan sikapnya, bingung dengan perlakuannya, bingung dengan tingkah wanita ini. Entah harus diapakan wanita dihadapannya?

Satu-satunya tindakan yang harus dilakukannya sekarang adalah MENGHINDAR. Menghindar adalah cara yang tepat, sebelum ia betul-betul akan memutuskan urat leher si wanita indigo.

Tidak peduli dengan rasa perih luar biasa di telapak kakinya, pria itu terus melangkah meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri.

* * *

Sasuke memiliki segudang kalimat-kalimat mematikan yang siap ia lontarkan kepada Hinata.

Walaupun pada dasarnya Sasuke adalah tipe pria pendiam, pria itu mempunyai ribuan kata-kata mutiara yang mampu membuat hati Hinata mencelos.

"_INGAT, KAU HANYA PARTNER MISIKU. SATU-SATUNYA YANG KULAKUKAN ADALAH MEMBUATMU HAMIL DAN BISA MEMBERIKU KETURUNAN, TIDAK LEBIH…!"_

"_Siang malam aku menidurimu dengan harapan kau bisa memberiku seorang anak agar aku terbebas dari misi bodoh ini"_

"_Tapi apa yang kau berikan padaku? anak?"_

"_TIDAK SAMA SEKALI, hasilnya NOL. Kau hanya datang menjadi benalu dirumahku, WANITA SIALAN!"_

"_TIDAK PERNAHKAH KAU MENYADARI, BETAPA BOSANNYA AKU MELAKUKAN ITU KEPADAMU?"_

"_Aku rasa kau memang tidak bisa hamil. Aku harap kau segera menemui seseorang dirumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaanmu, mungkin kau memang tidak bisa hamil untuk selama-lamanya"_

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus _mengiang _dikepalanya, sungguh _sangat-sangat_ menyakitkan.

Langkahnya gontai mengikuti jejak darah, jejak itu membawanya menuju kamar mereka.

Darah itu kental, menghiasi lantai kayu.

'Kami-sama, itu pasti sakit sekali…'

Pintu fusuma terbuka lebar ketika Hinata memasuki kamar, dari Byakugannya nampak jelas bahwa Sasuke tidak ada didalam kamar itu.

Jejak darah berhenti di salah satu Oshiire, diperkirakan Sasuke hanya mengenakan pakaiannya lalu pergi _entah_ kemana.

Kemana'pun Sasuke, Hinata tidak tahu pasti. Pria itu marah besar, syukur saja ia tidak memukul Hinata karena masih sudi mendengar nasehat Hokage.

Bagamana jika tidak? Bukankah itu akan berpengaruh pada bayi mereka, mengingat bahwa Sasuke belum mengetahui kabar mengenai kehamilannya.

Siapa yang salah sebenarnya?

Mungkin Sasuke benar, seharusnya Hinata tidak mempermasalahkan dimana pria itu akan bercinta dengan kekasihnya.

_Toh_, ini adalah rumahnya. Sasuke bebas melakukan apa saja dirumahnya sendiri.

Sikap Sasuke yang belakangan ini menjadi sedikit lembut, membuat Hinata jadi lupa diri.

Lupa bahwa ini adalah misi, tidak ada hubungan khusus di antara mereka.

Lupa bahwa mereka tidak saling mencintai, seharusnya Hinata sadar bahwa _godaan-godaan Sasuke belakangan ini _hanyalah trik belaka.

Itu hanyalah _akal-akalan_ Sasuke agar Hinata _mau_ menuruti kemauannya, mengingat Tsunade menasihati pria itu agar berlaku lembut kepadanya.

Hina jatuh terduduk, punggungnya bersandar pada Oshiire. Wanita itu memeluk lutut dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada pertemuan kedua lututnya.

'Oooh, Kami-sama seharusnya aku sadar bahwa Dia telah memperdayaku…'

'Sasuke bersikap baik, agar aku tidak menolak ketika Dia mengajakku untuk berhubungan badan'

'aku terperdaya olehnya….dan itu membuatku lupa diri'

'seharusnya aku sadar…'

"hiks….hiks…hiks…betapa egoisnya aku…hiks….hiks…hiks….."

'tentu saja Karin jauh lebih baik, aku tidak pantas menghakimi mereka…hiks..hiks…hiks….'

'aku yang telah merebut tempatnya,…..seharusnya aku yang berada di pihak jahatnya, aku yang keterlaluan'

'Seharusnya _Karin-lah_ yang menjadi nyonya Uchiha, Bukan Aku…'

'Aku egois….'

'maafkan ibu sayang, Ibu adalah orang yang jahat….'

Wanita itu terus menangis dalam kesendiriannya, ia sadar betul posisinya. Hinata bukanlah sesuatu yang penting bagi Sasuke.

Ketika ia mencoba mengangkat wajahnya, ada yang aneh. Lebih tepatnya merasa aneh dengan ruangan ini.

Suasana kamar berubah, sangat jelas dari pencahayaannya, ada beberapa lilin dibeberapa sudut ruangan.

Lilin itu berhiaskan wadah yang cantik, dari aroma lilinya sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah wangi bunga lavender.

Perhatian Hinata tertuju pada futon, hanya ada satu futon dengan dua bantal. Selimut futon itu berwarna ungu violet dengan bantal berwarna serupa _pula_, itu warna kesukaan Hinata.

Perlahan-lahan gadis itu bangkit berdiri, belum sempat ia menuju futon disana, kini perhatiannya kembali tertuju pada sesuatu diatas nakas.

Dua cangkir gelas dan satu piring porselin

'apa ini arak?' batinnya

Hinata menghirup aromanya, ia betul-betul penasaran dengan isi gelas itu

'Tidak, ini bukan arak…tapi syirup anggur' batinnya lagi

Aroma syirup itu benar-benar wangi, _lagi-lagi _itu adalah minuman kesukaan Hinata.

Karena meras penasaran dengan isi piring porselin, ia membukanya perlahan. Ternyata isi piring itu adalah tempura.

Melihat dari kondisinya, _kentara_ betul bahwa tempura ini _dibeli_ dari salah satu toko dipusat perbelanjaan. Hinata_ tahu betul,_ karena Hanabi sangat sering membeli jajanan ketika sedang berbelanja. Tempura _ini sama_ seperti yang dibeli saudarinya.

'siapa yang menyiapkan semua ini? Nyonma ka?'

'JIka Nyonma? lalu siapa yang menyuruhnya? Mengingat Sasuke sangat protektif terhadap orang-orang yang menyentuh benada-benda pribadinya'

'apa Sasuke yang menyiapkan semua ini?'

Untuk apa?'

'memperdayaku untuk yang kesekian _kalinya_?'

'malam ini, Sasuke benar-benar mengajakku untuk bercinta. Dia menyiapkan semua ini untuk '_moment'nya_?'

'Tidak, pasti ada yang salah….'

Kepala Hinata yang sebelumnya terasa pening, kini semakin bertambah pening.

'apa maksud semua ini?'

'apa tujuan pria itu?'

'tidak cukupkah Dia terus menyakitiku?'

* * *

_**Sasuke POV**_

Akududuk termenung di sisi tempat tidur seraya memijit pelan pelipisku.

Berisik, isakan memilukan gadis itu terus _mengiang_ dikepalaku. Kalimat-kalimat sakit hati yang diucapkannya, seperti rekaman suara yang terus berulang-ulang pada indra pendengaranku.

Hatiku seperti _diremas-remas_ kala mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu, entah kenapa hatiku mencelos mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

Aku tidak mengerti, benar-benar tidak mengerti. Sejak tadi otakku terus mencari makna dari rasa sakit hati ini.

Sejak tadi otak cerdasku terus bekerja mencari penjelasan mengenai batinku yang terluka karena kesedihannya.

ya, mungkin aku sedikit keterlaluan, tidak seharusnya aku mengajak Karin bercinta pada tempat dimana kami _biasa _beradu.

Aku benar-benar tidak merasakan kehadirannya saat itu, sejak kapan Dia datang? dan sejak kapan Dia menyaksikan kegiatanku dengan Karin?

Ck. aaahh damn….!

Apa Dia benar-benar cemburu? Lalu kenapa aku harus merasa gelisah?

Tidak ada yang salah dan tidak ada yang harus _disalahkan_, gadis itu hanya terlalu menanggapinya secara berlebihan.

Apa rasa sakitku ini karena dipicu oleh perasaan bersalah?

Seharusnya malam ini aku bercinta dengannya, Aku hanya ingin hubungan terlihat wajar.

Aku hanya ingin merubah _caraku_ memperlakukannya, mengingat gadis itu lemah terhadap tekanan. Sungguh aku hanya ingin ini terlihat normal, _tidak lebih_.

Lalu apa yang kudapatkan?

Bitch…!, Dia hampir saja memutuskan lidahku.

Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa Dia sakit hati?

"hei~~ apa yang kau lakukan, bergabunglah bersamaku"

Gadis maroon itu terus menggerayangi tubuhku, seketika kuhempas jemarinya.

"Aku harus pergi" Kukenakan pakaianku _buru-buru._

"kau mau kemana? Bukankah tadi kau bilang kalau kau butuh aku?"

Aku tidak menggubrinya, segera _kubanting _pintu dan kutinggalkan kompleks apartemen para Anbu.

Tidak perlu waktu lama untukku sampai ke Mansion uchiha, jika dilihat dari susana yang sangat sepi, ini mungkin pukul 01.00 dinihari.

Udara yang sangat dingin tidak menghalangi niatku untuk memastikan keadaannya.

Apa yang akan dikatakan si nenek sihir jika mengetahui kesehatan gadis itu _drop_ karena ulahku, bisa-bisa aku mati _diceramahi_.

kutelusuri roka, tidak perlu berlama-lama. Langkah kakiku yang _panjang-panjang_ segera membawaku tepat dihadapan fusuma kamar kami.

Aku nyaris saja memasuki kamar itu, ketika suara tangis memilukan dari gadis yang sama kembali _mengiang di_ telingaku.

"_hiks…hiks…hiks….hiks..Suke….Suke,…gomenne….hiks…hi ks….hiks…."_

"_..hiks…hiks..hiks…gomenne,…ini salahku Suke….gomenne…..hiks…hiks…hiks…"_

Sekali lagi aku memejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, suaranya sangat menyakitkan.

'gadis bodoh…'

Dia terus menangis seraya meminta maaf. Bisa kulihat dengan Sharingan, ia duduk termenung didepan nakas dengan memeluk erat kedua lututnya seraya menenggelamkan wajahya dalam-dalam.

Aku bingung, benar-benar bingung. Apa yang akan_ kulakukan_?

Suara tangisnya begitu memilukan, Dia terus megucapkan namaku dan meminta maaf.

Sejak kapan Dia memanggilku denga sebutan Suke? Aku baru menyadarinya.

Tidak seorang'pun didunia ini memanggilku dengan nama jelek itu, dasar mata hantu!

"_K-kumohon….hiks…hiks…hiks…maafkan aku…."_

"_Maafkan aku Suke…. hiks…hiks…hiks…"_

Cukup lama aku berdiam dibalik fusuma, meresapi tangis sedihnya yang berputar-putar dengan kata 'suke' dan 'maaf'.

Selebihnya hanya suara sesengukan dan isakan seorang gadis kecil. Jika ada orang lain yang mendengarnya, mereka pasti akan berfikir yang menangis itu adalah gadis berumur 12 tahun.

Hampir satu jam lamanya aku menunggu.

Setelah suara itu sudah mulai menghilang, kuyakini ia telah terlelap.

Segera _kumasuki_ kamar kami, kudekati tubuh itu. Aku berjalan tanpa takut _kalau-kalau_ ia akan merasakan kehadiranku.

Ternyata ia memang sudah tertidur, walaupun dari bibirnya masih terdengar suara sesengukan samar.

Perlahan-lahan kusentuh wajahnya, kuseka airmata yang menghiasi pipi besarnya. Kulitnya sangat halus, kupermainkan jari telunjukku pada kulit pucat disana.

Kusentuh bibirnya, bibir itu basah oleh air mata. Kunsentuh matanya, kusentuh hidungnya yang mungil, kusentuh alisnya yang indah….betul-betul sempurna.

Kucermati tubuhnya, kusentuh jemarinya, kusentuh leher putihnya…penilaianku tetap sama, sempurna.

Tubuh ini bahkan telah kunikmati berulang kali, sangat tidak membosankan.

Aku sedikit menyesal dengan kalimatku yang mengatakan bahwa aku bosan dan muak kepadanya.

"maafkan aku…..aku tidak bermaksud begitu…"

"Jika kau tidak bertingkah menyebalkan, aku tidak akan berkata kasar kepadamu"

Bisikanku sangat pelan, aku tidak ingin membangunkannya. Dia sangat lelah, dari raut wajahya _kentara _betul ia sedang tertidur pulas.

Kubaringkan diriku disamping wanita itu, lalu kudekap tubuhnya perlahan. Kusandarkan wajahnya pada dadaku seraya mengusap-usap pelan rambut panjangnya.

Rambutnya begitu halus dan lembut, baru _kusadari_ betapa panjangnya rambut wanita ini.

Tubuhnya begitu kecil dalam dekapanku, tubuh itu'pun mengeluarkan aroma wangi yang sangat familiar pada indera perasaku.

Kuresapi wanginya dalam-dalam, betul-betul fresh. Aroma ini sangat menenangkan, wangi tubuhnya mampu mengurangi rasa sesak didadaku.

"maafkan aku,….aku yang _salah_.."

"_puas_ _kau,_ gadis keras kepala..!"

Kembali kubelai rambut pajangnya, sesekali kusibakkan poninya. Kuperhatikan kening gadis itu, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatianku.

Ada goresan kecil pada kening sebelah kanan, seperti bekas luka. Kuusap pelan bagian itu, gadis ini pernah terluka dibagian kening.

Dari kondisi lukanya, sepertinya sudah cukup lama. Mungkin ia mendapatkan luka ini ketika sedang melaksanakan misi.

Kupandu salah satu tangannya agar melingkar di pinggangku, kurapatkan daguku pada puncuk kepalanya dan kulingkarkan kakiku pada tubuhnya.

"Aku kedinginan, peluk aku…"

Gagal bercinta malam ini, setidaknya Dia bisa menghangatkan tubuhku.

_**Sasuke End POV**_

* * *

"Hinata? apa yang kau khayalkan? apa kau mendengar penjelasanku?"

"Aa,..g-gomennasai Hokage-sama…"

"matamu _bengkak_, kau menangis?"

"I-ie, a-aku….mungkin karena tidur terlalu lama.." gadis itu menjawab dengan nada ragu.

Pagi ini Hina terbangun dengan perasaan janggal, tubuhnya terasa hangat _padahal_ ia tertidur cukup lama diatas tatami.

Mata sendunya kembali mengeluarkan air mata kala mengingat kejadian pada malam _harinya._

Perasaannya campur aduk, antara marah, bingung, kesal, malu, sedih…dan beberapa emosi lainnya yang ia juga tidak mengerti maknanya.

Pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke berakhir dengan Sasuke yang melampiaskan kemarahannya dengan melukai diri sendiri.

Itu diluar dugaan Hinata, ia tak ingin ada yang terluka. Pernyataan Sasuke sebelumnya kembali membuat hatinya mencelos.

"_Lihatlah bagaimana aku menghentakkan Kakiku, sepeti ini pula aku akan menghentakkan tubuhmu"_

Ketika Hinata bertanya pada pelayan tentang keberadaan si Tuan besar, mereka berkata kalau Tuan telah pergi pagi-pagi _sekali_ kehutan untuk berlatih.

Gadis itu segera memeriksa lantai dapur dan jejak darah yang ditinggalkan Sasuke, tapi semuanya sudah hilang.

Ia hendak membersihkannya, namun jejak-jejak darah yang membekas dilantai sudah dibersihkan lebih dulu.

'Kami-sama, bagaimana keadaan kakinya? itu pecahan kaca, Dia bisa infeksi'

"Hinata, apa yang kau pikirkan? kenapa kau terus memandangi sepatu Sasuke?" Tsunade bingung dengan tingkah si Kunoichi.

"Aa,…tidak Hokage-sama, aku…."

Uchiha Sasuke mendelik tajam kearahnya, dari tatapan itu seolah-olah tersirat makna 'wanita konyol, berhenti memandangi kakiku..!'

"baiklah, aku punya hadiah untuk kalian"

"Anbu yang_ mendatangi_ kediamanku berkata, kau memanggilku untuk sebuah misi, bukan untuk sebuah hadiah"

"Memangnya siapa yang Hokage disini, huh? Aku atau Anbu?"

"Jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan misi, aku menolak"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan, apalagi dari seorang bocah"

Hokage melanjutkan kalimatnya "Ada vila di perbatasan Negara Api, vila itu adalah tempat peristirahatan bagi para Kage"

"Pergilah _kesana_, perbaiki hubungan kalian"

"Hokage-sama aku—"

"Hinata, jangan menyelaku. Jika hubungan kalian baik-baik saja, lalu kenapa kau belum _hamil-hamil_ juga?"

"Tapi, Hokage-sama…." Gadis itu kembali menyela

"Anggap saja ini sebagai bulan madu, atau bisa juga disebut liburan…"

"Baiklah aku terima"

Hinata spontan mendelik kearah pria disebelahnya, Sasuke dengan mantap mengatakan bahwa ia menerima 'hadiah' dari Hokage.

Sasuke _sama sekali_ belum mengetahui tentang kehamilan Hinata. Apa tujuannya _mengiyakan_ hadiah Tsunade ke vila? bercinta sampai puas seperti _sebelum-sebelumnya_?

Usia kandungan Hinata berkisar 2 minggu, janin itu masih sangat muda dan lemah. Sungguh Hinata akan melakukan apa saja agar pria itu tidak menyentuh daerah sensitifnya.

* * *

"Sasuke kita batalkan saja pergi ke vila…" gadis itu berusaha keras _menyamai_ langkah Sasuke yang _panjang-panjang._

Pria itu tidak merespon, seolah-olah tidak mendengar suara parau wanita disebelahnya.

"K-kumohon Sasuke…."

Langkahnya semakin cepat, tidak peduli dengan Hinata yang harus berlari agar bisa _menyamai _langkahnya.

Perbatasan Negara Api tidak _begitu_ jauh, jika berjalan kaki hanya butuh waktu sekitar satu jam.

Karena ini masih pagi, Sasuke lebih memilih menggunakan kakinya, daripada harus menggunakan Ninjutsu dan berlompatan melewati pepohonan.

"Suke, aku ingin bicara…"

Tidak _sekalipun_ Sasuke menoleh kepada wanita disebelahnya, ia seolah-olah berjalan _sendirian. _Hinata meyakini bahwa ini adalah dampak dari pertengkaran mereka semalam.

"Sasuke, tolong pelankan langkahmu…aku tidak bisa mengejarmu _terus_.." ia bersusah payah bicara dengan nafas yang _ngos-ngosan._

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin_ kuberitahukan_ kepadamu…bisa berhenti sebentar?"

Pria itu menghentikan langkahnya. Hinata mendudukkan dirinya pada salah satu akar pohon, perutnya serasa nyeri karena terus berlari.

"Perutku sakit, bisa kita istirahat..lagipula—"

"kau berisik"

"Sasuke, sebenarnya aku…"

"Sejak tadi kau terus memanggil namaku, berisik!"

Dengan langkah santai, pria itu mendekati Hinata. Sebelum gadis itu sempat mengeluarkan kalimat-kalimat penolakan, Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuh mungilnya.

Dirangkulnya tubuh Hinata dalam _mode bridal style_, ia memekik kala pria itu segera meloncat dan menaiki dahan pepohonan.

Lompatan demi lompatannya sangat cepat, Hinata takjub dengan kecepatan Shinobi andalan Konoha ini.

Hinata yang notabene tergolong dalam Kunoichi level B, tidak mungkin bisa menyamai kecepatan Sasuke.

Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Doujutsu, Taijutsu…semua dikuasainya. Pantas _memang _jika Sasuke digolongkan dalam Shinobi level A.

'sugoi….'

"Kita sampai"

'eeh? secepat itukah?'

Hinata bahkan hanya sempat mengedipkan matanya dibawah sepuluh kali, dan sekarang mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu utama villa.

* * *

Tidak banyak kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sasuke, pria itu segera menarik Hinata masuk kedalam villa.

_Well_, Sasuke hanya berkata sekali

"_Ayo kita cari kamar, Aku sudah tidak sabar"_

Vila itu tidak terkunci, pintunya hanya _dirapatkan_. Sasuke meyakini, bahwa villa ini disegel oleh Tsunade, wanita itu telah memerintahkan seseorang melepaskan segelnya beberapa jam yang lalu.

Hinata menyandarkan punggunya dibalik pintu yang telah dikunci Sasuke, mungkin ia takut Hinata akan lari.

Pria itu segera melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, yang _tertinggal _hanya celana boxer berwarna biru tua.

Tubuhnya putih, dadanya bidang, kakinya sedikit berbulu, dan… Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangan dari pria tampan dihadapannya.

Gundukan ditengah-tengah selangkangan Sasuke nampak jelas terlukis dari boxer biru tuanya, wanita manapun akan merasa takjub dengan tonjolan yang _super_ besar itu.

Ia mendelik ke arah Hinata, wanita itu masih diam mematung dibalik pintu.

"Kemari" Sasuke memerintah.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. " G-gomen, aku tidak bisa…."

"Sejak kapan kau tidak menolakku? Walaupun ini demi misi?"

"Aku tidak bisa….a-aku _betul-betul_ tidak bisa"

"Lepaskan pakaianmu" nada suaranya dingin

"Aku tidak mau…"

"baiklah,…dengan pakaian juga bisa"

Tidak ada seringaian dari wajah tampan itu, ekpresinya datar. Sasuke mendekati Hinata, matanya intens meneliti tubuh mungil yang ketakutan.

Dia segera mengurung pergerakan gadis itu, kedua tangannya berada disisi kiri dan kanan kepala Hinata.

"Ayo keranjang bersamaku…." Sasuke meresapi aroma lavender dari tubuh si mungil.

"semalam kau menolakku, hari ini kau tidak mungkin menolakku karena ini perintah langsung dari Hokage"

"Kumohon Sasuke,.._jangan._ Aku tidak bisa"

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Sasuke masih setia memandangi iris lavender miliknya.

"baiklah, bercinta bisa dilakukan dimana saja _bukan?_…dibalik pintu juga tidak mengapa.."

Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari kungkungan Sasuke, namun dengan _sigap P_ria itu segera memeluk tubuh mungilnya erat-erat.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam pada perpotongan leher Hinata.

Berusaha ia mencium aroma lavender yang _sangat-sangat_ ampuh membuatnya _mabuk kepayang_.

Sejak semalam, wangi inilah yang membuat matanya terjaga, Sasuke terlalu sibuk memandangi wajah Hinata yang terlelap hinggga Dia sendiri lupa untuk tidur.

Pagi ini sebenarnya ia _sangat-sangat_ mengantuk, tapi mendengar Tsunade menyuruhnya ke villa bersama Hinata, rasa _kantuk_ itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi hasrat tak tertahankan.

Hasrat yang sudah tidak bisa terbendung lagi. semalam seharunya adalah 'jatahnya' namun karena pertengkaran mereka, Sasuke terpaksa melampiaskan nafsunya pada Karin.

Tapi _sekarang_ berbeda, ini perintah dari Hokage. Hinata harus melayaninya pagi ini juga.

"Semalam kau menolaku, tapi hari ini kau tidak ada alasan untuk menolakku"

Lidahnya mulai aktif menjilati leher putih Hinata, sesekali jemarinya mulai menggerayangi pinggul dan punggung gadis itu.

Hinata terus mendorong dada pria yang menghimpitnya, ia_ ingin tubuh besar itu segera _menjauh. Namun apa daya, Sasuke terlalu kuat.

_Saking_ lemahnya tenaga Hinata, Sasuke bahkan tidak bergerak se-centi'pun.

Merasa _risih_ dengan tekanan didadanya, dengan kasar ia segera meraih tangan Hinata lalu mengarahkannya ke kemaluannya.

"peganglah ini…"

Nafasnya tidak beraturan, sementra lidahnya tetap aktif menjilati kulit mulus Hinata.

Merasakan sesuatu yang keras dalam genggamanya, Hinata segera menarik tangannya.

Penis Sasuke telah ereksi dibalik boxernya, gadis itu panik luar biasa ketika tonjolan besar milik Sasuke terus _bergesek-gesek_ dibalik kimono-nya.

"Sasuke hentikan…"

"Hn…? hentikan? Baiklah. Aku akan menghentikannya setelah aku memulainya"

"bukankah kemarin kau menyaksikanku bercinta? Bagaimana menurutmu? Kau ingin _tahu_ rasanya?

Ia segera menurunkan celana boxernya, memperlihatkan penis besarnya yang telah menegang utuh.

"hiks…hiks..hiks…hentikan Sasuke…kumohon hentikan…"

Hinata semakin ketakutan melihat penis ereksi Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan gadis itu menangis tersedu, intinya ia sangat ketakutan sekarang.

Ia memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, berusaha untuk tidak melihat aksi Sasuke yang _mengesek-gesekkan_ benda pribadinya pada daerah pribadi Hinata yang masih tertutupi kimono.

"Kau pasti penasaran dengan _rasanya_? Tenang saja, aku juga akan memberimu _jatah_"

Nafas Sasuke tidak beraturan, tangannya sibuk masuk kedalam Kimono Hinata berusaha melepaskan underweranya.

Terdengar bunyi 'kreek' seiring dengan underwear berwarna merah yang kondisinya sudah sobek dilempar _entah kemana_.

"SASUKE HENTIKAN…..!" Hinata menumbuk-numbuk dada pria itu.

"kenapa kau selalu menolakku, apa aku terlihat sangat buruk dimatamu, _huh_? ia bergumam sembari menenggelamkan wajahnya pada permukaan payudara Hinata yang masih tertutupi kimono tebal.

Sekali gerakan cepat, Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata, kini wajah gadis itu tepat berhadapan dengan permukaan pintu.

"hiks..hiks…hiks…_tolong _kasih_ani aku_…..kumohon…!"

"justru karena aku mengasihanimu, _makanya _aku akan memberimu kepuasan, kau hanya perlu diam dan menikmatinya"

"Tidak Sasuke, tidak seperti itu…kumohon dengarkan aku….!"

"Aku bosan mendengar penolakanmu!"

Sasuke menyibakkan Kimono Hinata yang menutupi bagian _bokongnya_, ada pekikan tertahan dari mulut mungilnya ketika jemari Sasuke meremas kuat-kuat kedua benda padat itu.

Permukaan kulit Hinata yang awalnya putih, kini memerah karena remasan Sasuke.

Perlahan demi perlahan jemari besarnya mulai masuk kedalam pangkal paha Hinata, sudah jelas apa yang menjad incarannya.

_Well_, Puas dengan bokongnya, kini 'lubang'kecil yang menjadi sasarannya.

Diangkatnya pinggul itu, agar lebih memberinya lebih banyak akses. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sendiri ketika jemari Sasuke _meremas-remas_ area vaginanya.

"Buka kakimu lebih lebar lagi"

"hiks..hiks..hiks…aku tidak mau"…

"Ck, merepotkan.."

Memang lebih sulit jika dilakukan dari belakang, segera ditendangnya kedua kaki Hinata agar_ membuka _lebih lebar.

"aaaaahhhhh iitttaaiii…hiks…hiks…hiks….hiks….!" Hinata mengerang, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke memasukkan dan mengocok-ngoco 2 jarinya kedalam lubang kecilnya.

"Kau menyuruhku menghentikannya, _huh_? sementara kau _sudah basah disini…_"

Sasuke menggerak-gerakkan dua jemarinya didalam lubang Hinata, terasa licin dan lengket.

"aahhhh…aaahhh…."

"clok..clok.. .."

"aaaaahhhh ..ah…shhakkhiit…!"

Ketika pria itu menemukan biji sebesar biji kacang, segera dicubitnya _kuat-kuat._

"aaaahhhhhhhhggghhhhh ahhhhh…aaaahhhhaaaaaaaa…aahh..!"

Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, bibirnya kemerahan karena gigitannya sendiri. Hinata berusaha menahan desahan yang selalu berhasil lolos.

"kau sangat menikmati _rupanya_…"

"kau ingin yang lebih _enak_?" pria itu berbisik

Sasuke melepaskan jemarinya, kemudian mengarahkan penisnya kedalam lubang vagina Hinata yang sudah sangat basah.

"Bagaimana kalau _kukocok_ dengan yang ini?"

Cukup lama pria itu _mengesek-gesekkan_ kepala penisnya pada dinding vagina disana, sesekali ia sengaja mempertemukan kepala penisnya dengan klitoris Hinata.

"aaahhh aahhkkkk Shuukee jhaa..ngaahnan…j-jangan disitu,…aku tidak kuat…. ..haa..aahh"

"jleb…"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH..AAHHHHMMMMHHHHHH AAHMMM AHH,…..AHH..AH..!"

Hinata berteriak sejadi-jadinya ketika terdengar bunyi 'jleb' sekali hentakan kasar, Sasuke memasukkan penisnya utuh kedalam lorong kecil Hinata.

Entah sejak kapan lubang itu menjadi licin, apa karena Sasuke merangsang dengan menjilati perpotongan lehernya?

Tidak, _setaunya_ tidak _gampang _ membuat wanita ini teransang. Penolakan Hinata yang dilakukanya setiap kali mereka akan bercinta, membuat Sasuke susah payah untuk meransangnnya.

Terkadang, karena sudah tidak sabar lagi, Sasuke harus menggunakan salivanya sendiri agar membuat 'akses' masuknya menjadi mudah.

Ia mengambil kesimpulan, bahwa gadis itu sebenarnya menginginkan pergulatan ini, hanya masih terlalu malu untuk mengakuinya.

Sasuke belum menggerakkan penisnya, ia masih menikmati _pijatan-pijatan_ dinding vagina Hinata.

Sangat nikmat.

Seperti biasa, lubang ini selalu nikmat…

Pria itu melenguh beberaa kali, sementara Hinata terus mendesah dengan tubuh yang _gemetaran._

"hiks…hiks…hks…kita tidak boleh melakukan ini suke…hiks..hiks…."

"K-keluarkan Sasuke….kumohon keluarkan.."

"akuilah, kita sama-sama menginginkannya _bukan_?"

"Tidak Sasuke, bukan seperti _ini caranya_?"

"lalu seperti apa? Ajarkan padaku cara memperoleh kenikmatan yang lebih nikmat daripada kenikmatan ini. Kau tahu caranya, _huh_?"

Pecuma bicara, Sasuke sudah terlanjur terbakar nafsu. Apapun yang dikatakan Hinata, ia pasti tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Merasa sudah cukup puas dengan pijatan-pijatannya pada penisnya, Sasuke'pun mulai menggerakkan benda panjang itu.

"ah,..ah…Shuuke…jangan digerakkan,..aahhhhhh.. ..ah..ah..!"

Walaupun menolak, ia tak bisa berbuat _apa-apa_. Pinggul Sasuke sangat kuat memainkan irama maju mundurnya, Secara otomats Hinata'pun ikut bergoyang mengikuti irama pinggul Sasuke.

Pria itu sedikit menekuk lutunya karena tubuh Hinata yang 2 kepala lebih pendek. Sangat sulit melakukan gerakan dengan posisi seperti ini, salahkan Hinata memiliki tubuh yang sangat pendek.

"aahh…aahh..ah…uuh…uuuuuuuuuhh…."

"Shukkkheee…..perutku, .ah…aaahh…j-jangan terlalu dalam… ah,..ahhh hhmmmh…."

"diam dan nikmati saja.."

"Shhuukkhee…haa..aahh..aah..Ak…khu..tak.. ..ah,,."

"Apa yang kau takutkan? aku disini bersamamu" pria itu menggigit cuping telinganya.

Sasuke merasa nyeri dengan lututnya yang setengah bertekuk untuk _menyamai _tinggi Hinata.

Segera dilepaskan penisnya, lalu dengan gerakan cepat diputarnya tubuh Hinata.

kini mereka berhadapan, wajah mereka bertemu. Sasuke berkedip nakal sembari memperlihatkan seringaian jahat andalannya.

Dipandunya kedua tangan Hinata agar melingkar pada lehernya, lalu diangkatnya tubuh mungil itu.

Dengan lihai, ia _lagi-lagi _memandu kedua kaki Hinata agar melingkar dipingganya sementara kedua tangannya menopang panggul gadis itu.

Tanpa basa-basi, segera dimasukkan kembali kejantanannya memasuki tubuh Hinata.

Posisi ini sangat menguntungkan bagi Sasuke, ia dapat menancapkan _dalam-dalam_ penisnya kedalam lubang vagina disana.

Sasuke yang mengendalikan situasinya, tergantung sekuat apa ia akan mengehentakkan pangul Hinata, sekuat itu pula penisnya akan tertancap _dalam-dalam_.

"aaahhhhh itttaii….!"

Hinata kembali memekik, pungungnya _bergesek-gesekkan_ dengan pintu. Tubuhnya yang kecil menjadi _point plus_ bagi Sasuke untuk mengendalikan pergerakannya.

Tubuhnya terus bergerak naik turun dalam pelukan Sasuke, Pria itu menggigit bibirnya sendiri _tak_ kuasa menahan nikmat.

Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sasuke, takut _kalau-kalau_ pria itu akan menjatuhkannya.

"aahh…ahh….aahh.. . .hhaa.. .. hhmmhmmm…!"

"Aku tidak akan menjatuhkanmu…."

"Shuke..H-hentikhaan… ..ah…."

"aaahhhhhhhhhgggggg PERUTKU…AAHHHHHHHH..!" Hinata mengerang.

"SHHUKKE…PERUTKU SAKIT….!"

'Kau akan 'keluar'?

"AAAHGHHHH SUKE,...K-KELUARKAN…! PERUTKU SAKIT…AAHHAAAHH..HAAAAA…..ITTAI….!"

"Kami-sama…PERUTKU…! ITTAI..!"

Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat, rambut Sasuke dijambaknya kuat-kuat menahan rasa sakit.

Entah kenapa ketika Sasuke merubah posisi bercintanya, Hinata merasa nyeri. Bukan hanya nyeri pada bagian kemaluanya, tapi pada area perutnya.

Rasa nyeri itu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika Sasuke dengan sengaja berusaha menyentuhkan kepala penisnya pada permukaan rahim Hinata.

Awalnya ia mengira Hinata akan orgasme, mengingat gadis itu paling _tidak tahan lama _untuk urusan bercinta.

Tapi mendengar jeritan kesakitannya, Sasuke mulai curiga. Pria itu terkejut _bukan main_ kala merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menetes _disekitar area_ pahanya.

"IITTTAAAIIII…..!" Hinata berteriak _sejadi-jadnya_.

Sesuatu yang hangat itu adalah darah. Pria itu segera mencabut penisnya, cairan berwarna merah segar seketika mengucur dari dalam lubang vaginanya.

"SAKIT SUKE…SAKIIT…! RASANYA SAKIT.!"

"hei, Apa kau terluka?"

Pria itu segera membawa tubuh Hinata ke atas ranjang, dibaringkannya tubuh wanita itu.

"Kau berdarah..."

"DARAH….? AKU BERDARAH? TIDAK,..INI TIDAK BOLEH…JANGAN, KUMOHON JANGAN HIKS..HIKS..HIKS,,!"

"Sasuke…ini tidak boleh..hiks..hiks…aku tidak boleh berdarah….hiks..hiks…"

Darah segar menetes dari pangkal paha Hinata, lantai marmer yang awalnya berwarna putih, kini dihiasi cairan berwarna merah kental.

"OOOHHH KAMISAMA…HIKS…HIKS….HIKS…!"

"SSAKIIIITT…!" Hinata menutup wajahnya, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

_Saking_ sakitnya ia terus _menendang-nendang_ tanpa arah, rasa nyeri diperutnya _betul-betul_ tak tertahankan.

"Katakan padaku yang mana yang sakit?" Sasuke panik melihat tingkah Hinata

"Apa aku melukaimu? Hei..lihatlah aku…katakan _yang mana yang sakit_?" ia menyibakkan poni indigonya, berusaha melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Pria itu merangkum wajah sang istri "katakan padaku, yang mana yang sakit?"

Hinata masih terisak hebat kala Sasuke menempelkan keningnya pada dahi putih disana.

"hiks..hiks…perutku….perutku sakit, rasanya seperti melilit?" Hinata berkata lirih

"yang mana? Tunjukkan padaku…"

"_yang ini_…" Hinata memandu tangan Sasuke ke area perutnya"

"aku melukaimu?... apa aku melukaimu?"

"kumohon bertahanlah…."

"Sasuke..aku berdarah…hiks..hiks…seharusnya itu tidak boleh hiks..hiks…hiks…"

"kau akan baik-baik saja..aku janji…"

Sasuke mempertemukan ujung hidungnya dengan ujung hidung mungil Hinata, air mata gadis itu menempel pada pipi putih Sasuke.

"Katakan, apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?" Pria itu berbisik. Namun dari bisikannya, sangat jelas nada kepanikan dari getaran suaranya.

"Sasuke..kumohon…aku tidak ingin kehilangannya.."

"A-aku….hiks..hikks..hikss…jika kau membenciku, aku tidak keberatan hiks.. "

"Ap yang kau katakan bodoh!"

"tapi jangan benci anak ini..tolong selamatkan Dia…."

"siapa?" _Saking_ paniknya, Sasuke tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Aku mengandung Sasuke…aku mengandung anak kita…"

Nafasnya berhenti seketika, jantungnya serasa meloncat dari dadanya, Sasuke seperti _terkena _serangan Raikirinya sendiri.

Pernyataan Hinata sukses membuat pria ini mati mendadak lalu seperti dihidupkan kembali.

'SHHHIIIITT….! APA YANG KULAKUKAN?' Sasuke memaki dirinya sendiri.

"Tolong selamatkan anakku…kumohon hiks..hiks…apapun caranya aku ingin Dia selamat Sasuke…kumohon…" Suara Hinata semakin melemah.

Ia segera mengambil boxer dan celanya yang dilempar asal-asalan, segera dipakainya kain berwarna biru itu, Celana cuninnya'pun bernasib sama.

"tidak akan terjadi _apa-apa_, semuanya akan _baik-baik_ saja….tenanglah"

"Aku tidak ingin dia terluka kumohon selamatkan Dia…hiks..hiks..hiks…" Suara Hinata lirih.

Lagi dan lagi, hati Sasuke seperti ditumbuk-tumbuk mendengar tangis memilukan dari wanita dihadapannya.

'anak? wanita ini mengandung?...'

'wanita ini mengandung anakku?...'

'seorang anak…ada dalam tubuh wanita ini?...'

Sasuke bersalah,..semua ini tidak mungkin terjadi jika bukan karena dirinya yang terlalu terbakar hasrat dan nafsu, INI MURNI kesalahan Sasuke.

'MATI KAU SASUKE..!" ia memaki diri sendiri.

dirangkulnya tubuh_ tak_ berdaya Hinata, dipeluknya erat-erat _seolah ia _takut kehilangan.

"maafkan aku…maafkan aku…..aku yang salah….seluruhnya aku yang salah…" pria itu berbisik sembari mencium pipi mulus gadis itu.

"Aku yang tidak memberimu kesematan untuk bicara….aku yang salah…aku yang terlalu terbakar nafsu….sejak awal aku yang salah...maafkan aku…."

"dengar baik-baik, aku akan segera membawamu Ke Konoha, peluk aku_ sekuat _yang kau bisa. Aku mungkin _akan sangat cepat_, sehingga tidak akan berkonsentrasi memeluk tubuhmu. Jadi kuminta kau untuk mengeratkan pelukanmu, _kau mengerti_?"

Hinata tidak mampu menjawab, ia terlalu lemah. Gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan tanda ia mengerti penjelasan Sasuke.

"gadis pintar" terdengar bunyi 'cup' kala pria itu mencium kening Hinata.

Segera dirangkul tubuh itu dalam pelukannya, hanya dalam waktu sekian detik saja, Sasuke sudah berada diluar area vila dan siap melaju dengan kecepatan penuh menuju Konoha.

* * *

"Semalam kami bertengkar hebat, aku yang salah…."

"tenangkan dirimu, semua akan _baik-baik_ saja" Nara Shikamaru duduk setia disamping sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

Ketika pria berambut raven itu datang kerumah sakit dengan tubuh seorang wanita dalam rangkulannya, otak cerdas Shikamaru segera menyimpulkan bahwa 'ini tidaklah baik'.

Rabu pagi, adalah jadwal pemeriksaan kesehatan si putra tunggal keluarga Nara. Walaupun agak malas, ia harus rutin _cek up_ kondisi kesehatannya, sebenarnya ini hanya formalitas tapi tidak bisa diremehkan.

Shikamaru _hampir_ saja beranjak, namun ia membatalkan niatnya kala melihat keributan di pintu utama rumah sakit Konoha.

Itu adalah sahabatnya, Uchiha Sasuke beserta istrinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, namun ia merasa perlu menghampiri pria pendiam yang saat ini _kelihatan_ panik luar biasa.

"pagi sebelumnya, ia memergokiku bersama Karin…."

"Aku hanya ingin ini terlihat wajar, ketika Dia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin segera melihat kesembuhanku, saat itu aku benar-benar memikirkan sebuah jalan pintas yang terbaik…"

"Pagi itu, Karin datang mengunjungiku, Aku menyerap Chakranya seperti biasa…_ck_, _kau tahu sendirikan_…."

"ternyata Dia melihatku melakukan itu, mungkin Dia cemburu…"

"Malam harinya, kami bertengkar...Dia hampir saja memutuskan lidahku"

"Aku sama sekali tidak melakukanya dengan sengaja…Dia memergokiku, aku tidak menyadarinya…"

"Tentu saja, karena kau terlalu _keenakan_ untuk meyadari apapun disekitarmu" Shikamaru _memutar _malas kedua bola matanya.

"Malam itu seharusnya menjadi 'moment' kami, Aku sengaja menyerap energi Karin agar pada malam_ harinya_ aku bisa….menemaninya. menemaninya dalam 'hal' yang wajar"

"Dia salah paham, Dia mengatakan…. ia jijik padaku dan berkata kalau aku kotor…"

"_ya, wajar saja_…" Shikamaru menjawab _sekenanya._

Bukannya ia tidak mau membela sahabatnya, tapi jika Dia ada di posisi Hinata, Dia'pun akan berfikiran sama dengan Hinata

Manusia mana yang senang jika melihat pasangannya bercinta dengan orang lain? Shikamaru membenarkan sikap Hinata.

"Aku _tau_ aku salah. Malam itu, setelah dari tempat Karin, aku kembali kerumahku"

"Kudapati Dia menangis…suara tangisnya sangat memilukan. Aku tidak _tega_ mendengarnya…"

"Setelah Dia tertidur, kudekati dia seraya meminta maaf, aku tahu aku salah…"

"….kau jangan memandangku dengan pandangan menyalahkan seperti itu…" Sasuke memprotes pandangan mata elang Shikamaru.

"_ya…lanjutkan saja ceritamu.._"

"Pagi tadi Tsunade meminta kami ke Villa untuk…aku rasa kau tahu maksudku"

"Aku tidak tahu kalau Dia sedang mengandung…"

"_Lagi-lagi_ aku yang salah….aku tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya"

"Aku….aku mungkin telah membunuh anak itu"

"Tenanglah...Tsunade-sama telah menanganinya, percayalah padanya"

"Aku mulai panik ketika darah menetes_ tanpa henti_. Aku bingung apa yang terjadi"

"Dia memohon padaku untuk segera menyelamatkan janinya…"

"apa kau tahu, nyawaku seperti hilang dari wadanya ketika Dia berkata bahwa ia sedang mengandung anakku"

"Seketika aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya"

"_kuakui_ aku salah ..ini salahku…"

"jangan salahkan dirimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja…percayalah"

Pintu ruangan dihadapan mereka _tiba-tiba_ terbuka, dua Iryo-nin andalan Konona menghambur _keluar_.

"Kedua pria itu segera menghampiri dua Iryo-nin disana, nampak Naruto yang sedari tadi berdiri agak jauh…. _Well_, karena Sasuke akan _menceritakan_ sebuah rahasia pada Shikamaru, _makanya_ Naruto yang super cerewet _disuruh _menjauh.

"bagaimana keadaannya?" nada suara Sasuke penuh kekhawatiran.

Tsunade mengembuskan nafas berat, dari wajahnya nampak ia merasa kesal terhadap sesuatu.

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui kalau Dia mengandung?"

"Pagi ini"

"Ketika Dia pendarahan?"

"Ya, apa yang terjadi? apa dia—"

"Sejauh apa kau 'mendorongnya'?"

Sasuke menelan ludanhya, nafasnya seperti tercekat "sejauh yang aku bisa" jawabnya pelan.

Apa kau sempat mengeluarkannya?"

"Tidak, belum .."

"Apa kau memakan sesuatu? Maksudku sesuatu selain makanan yang bisa kau konsumsi, seperti _obat-obatan_ dan sejenisnya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya meminum obat yang anda_ berikan_"

"Apa kau tahu _makanan-makanan_ yang sering dikonsumsi oleh Hinata?"

Sasuke nampak berfikir "Dia hanya selalu menkonsumsi makanan rumah, aku kurang jelas jika Dia menkonsumsi _obat-obatan_"

"Sudah kuduga…." Iryo-nin itu _mengusap-usap_ dagunya.

"Tidak _ada _janin yang _akan_ _gugur_ ketika si ibu sedang dibuahi, _malah_ itu dianjurkan ketika usia kandungan beranjak 7-8 bulan"

"Sakura?" Tsunade mendelik kearah Iryo-nin dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Hai'…" Gadis itu menjawab pelan

"Sejak kapan kau mengetahui kehamilan Hinata?"

Sakuran mengusap air matanya, ia _sesengukan_ beberapa kali "sejak...kemarin, Hokage-sama…"

"Lalu? kenapa kau tidak memberitahukannya padaku? Hinata sangat lemah dan sensitif. Anak yang dikandungnya ini bukan anak biasa, seharusnya kau mengkonsultasikannya padaku…" Tsunade nampak kecewa.

"Maafkan saya Hokage –sama…hiks…hiks…aku…"

"Tidak mungkin Sakura melakukan itu. Sakura hanya tidak ingin melanggar privasi Hinata, lagipula kupikir Hinata ingin dirinya _sendirilah_ yang memberitahukan tentang kabar kehamilannya kepada Sasuke" Naruto membela Sakura.

"Dia sudah berusaha memberitahukannya kepadaku, tapi aku tidak mendengarkannya…"ada nada penyesalan dari suara Sasuke

"mohon maaf sebelumnya Hokage-sama, kurasa tindakan Sakura sudah benar. Lagipula jika ada orang pertama yang diberitahukan mengenai kabar kehamilannya, itu pasti adalah Sasuke, bukan anda, bukan kita semua. Ini adalah privasi mereka" kini Shikamaru yang berbicara.

Sekali lagi si wanita Hokage menghembuskan nafas beratnya.

"Sakura, obat apa yang kau berikan kepadanya?"

"Obat anti mual. Dia mengeluh sering mual…kuduga itu karena _pengaruh mengidam_"

"_yakin_ tidak ada obat lainnya?"

"Iie' Hokage sama, aku tidak akan berani. Itupun aku memberikan obat anti mualnya, karena Shizune-san pernah memberikan obat yang sama kepada Kurenai sensei ketika sedang mengidam"

"Sasuke?...Hinata menginginkan anak ini bukan?"

"Tentu saja, Dia sangat menginginkan anaknya _selain_ apapun didunia ini"

"Lalu kenapa aku menemukan zat dari racun penggugur kandungan didalam sel-sel darahnya?

Hinata adalah gadis penakut, semua orang tahu itu. Dia tidak akan mungkin _senekad_ itu jika memang ia membenci bayinya, _setidak-tidaknya_ ia pasti akan menemui seorang Iryo-nin jika memang ia akan menggugurkan kandungannya.

"Demi Kami-sama Hokage, aku tidak mungkin memberikan obat penggugur kandungan pada Hinata. Sasuke, demi Tuhan…aku tidak melakukan hal seburuk itu kepada temanku sendiri…"

Sasuke terdiam, pria itu tidak mampu berkata-kata. Pikirannya terus berputar mencari makna dari Hinata yang meminum racun pengugur kandungan.

"Tenanglah Sakura, aku percaya padamu" Tsunade menenangkan murid kesayangannya.

_Tangis_ Sakura pecah, Naruto segera merangkulnya dan menenggelamkan wajah gadis cherry itu _dalam-dalam _pada dada bidangnya.

"tenanglah sayang…aku tahu itu bukan salahmu" sang kekasih berbisik

"Bagaimana dengan janinnya?..."

"….apkah Dia tidak selamat?" Suara Sasuke tercekat

"Awalnya aku ragu…"

"Setelah pendarahnya berhenti, aku mencoba mentransfer Chakraku kedalam janin itu…. "

"Jika kau terlambat 15 menit _saja_, aku pastikan janinnya tidak akan selamat. bersyukur karena janin itu masih mau merespon Chakraku…"

"Bayimu selamat, Sasuke…"

Entah kenapa kalimat Tsunade, _bak _ hembusan angin musim semi di hati Sasuke. Perasaanya lega mendengar bahwa janinnya selamat.

"Dia sempat sekarat, tapi Hinata adalah wanita yang gigih. ia betul-betul tidak ingin kehilangan bayinya…ia berjuang keras Sasuke….ia berjuang demi anak kalian…"

Sakura tersenyum dalam pelukan Naruto, Si pria meraih dagu gadis itu lalu melibatkannya dalam satu ciuman panjang.

"_semuanya baik-baik saja'kan?"_ Naruto bergumam dalam ciumannya.

Sakura mengangguk pelan _seraya _melingkarkan tanganya pada leher kokoh Naruto, sesekali gadis itu _mengusap-usap_ rambut blonde sang kekasih.

"Lalu darimana racun itu bisa muncul?" Shikamaru bertanya

"Bisa saja dari makanan yang ia tidak sengaja memakannya, dari udara,..dan masih banyak faktor lainnya…"

"….untuk sementara aku belum _tau_ pasti, aku akan melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut pada sampel darah Hinata" Tsunade menjelaskan.

"Aku akan memeriksanya pada tanaman racun keluargaku, berikan sampelnya padaku _juga_. Ada beberapa jenis racun yang ditanam disana, sebenarnya itu hanya untuk keperluan senjata Ninja…"

"…Aku menduga ada yang tidak beres, mungkin saja jenis zat racun yang terkandung dalam obat itu ada yang serupa dengan jenis zat racun pada tanaman obat kami…"

"Kami'pun mempunyai daftar nama-nama Shinobi yang menggunakan jasa tanaman-tanaman obat herbal keluarga Nara, jika memang ada zat yang _serupa_, kita bisa mengetahui _siapa-siapa_ saja yang menggunakan zat tersebut"

"Jangan _memberitahunya_ mengenai racun itu, ia pasti akan merasa bersalah. Jika ia bertanya, katakan itu karena kesalahanku…"

"Apa kau yakin Sasuke?" Naruto masih setia _mengusap-usap_ kepala cherry Sakura

"Tentu saja, Dia tidak boleh tertekan. Aku tidak ingin Dia merasa bersalah, itu akan berpengaruh kepada kesehatanya" Tsunade menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Kau tidak keberatan'kan Sasuke?" wanita blonde itu meyakinkan.

"Lakukanlah sebaik mungkin…" Sasuke menjawab _sekenanya_.

* * *

"Charaku akan melindungi janin itu hingga bayinya lahir, Chakra itu akan melindunginya dari serangan racun, dan benturan non-fisik lainnya"

"Kondisimu sangat lemah, kandungannya'pun sangat lemah. _Usahakan_ jangan ada benturan fisik, jangan terlalu banyak bekerja, jangan terlalu lelah, dan jangan sampai kau terjatuh…"

"Ini yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan menjamin keselamatan bayinya jika terjadi benturan yang kedua kali, kau sangat lemah Hinata…"

"jagalah janin ini mulai dari sekarang. Ini demi bayinya..."

"Kau dengar itu Sasuke?" Tsunade mendelik kearah si pria

"Hai' saya mengerti…"

"Maafkan saya Hokage-sama, ini kesalahan saya karena kurang hati-hati. Tolong jangan salahkan Sasuke-san, aku yang salah…"

"nee…Hina-chan, intinya anakmu baik-baik saja'kan?" Sakura _mengusap-usap_ rambut indigo sahabatnya.

Hinata mengangguk pelan seraya tersenyum.

"sebaiknya kita keluar, biarkan mereka berdua…" Shikamaru bersandar dibalik pintu dengan menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"baiklah,…kami pergi dulu _ya_ Hina-chan, kau harus istirahat yang banyak..okay?"

Gadis itu kembali menganguk dan tesenyum.

"Baiklah Nyonya Uchiha, Kami pergi _dulu ya_. Ganbatte..! hehehehe" Andalan Naruto, _nyengir_ 3 jari.

Tsunade menghampiri Sasuke, yang bersandar disamping Shikamaru…

"_lain kali lakukan dengan perlahan, ternyata benar kata Shizune, kau membuatnya lecet-lecet " _Wanita blonde itu berbisik sangat pelan

Shikamaru terkekeh mendengar bisikan Tsunade pada pria disebelahnya. Walaupun itu bisikan pelan, telinga sensitifnya masih _bisa_ mendengarnya samar-samar.

"baiklah…_jaga_ Hinata _baik-baik_" Si pria berkuncir menepuk pundak sahabatnya kemudian berlalu mengikuti langkah Tsunade.

Ketika ruangan itu hanya ada mereka berdua, Sasuke tidak mengubah posisinya. Pria itu masih tetap bersandar pada dinding dibelakangnya dengan posisi tangan berada dalam saku celananya.

Iris onyx si pria Uchiha menatap lurus wanita diatas ranjang, wajah wanita itu pucat dengan mata yang sembab.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Hinata mengangguk "lebih baik…"

"Kenapa kau tidak _memberitahukan_ mengenai kehamilanmu? Kau bisa memberitahuku pada malam sebelumnya _bukan_?" Pertanyaan Sasuke seperti mengintrogasi.

Pria itu maju beberapa langkah, menghampiri Hinata diatas ranjang.

"A-aku….hanya ingin mencari waktu yang tepat…malam itu kita—"

"_Kita apa_?" Sasuke mendudukkan dirinya disamping Hinata.

"Mengenai pertengkaran itu, aku—"

Pria itu tidak membiarkan Hinata melanjutkan kalimatya, segera dirangkulnya tubuh mugil sang istri.

Dielusnya rambut indigonya, seraya menyadarkan wajah sedih itu pada dada telanjannya.

Kulit wajahnya menyentuh kulit dada Sasuke, Gadis itu bisa menghirup wangi tubuh maskulin pria dihadapanya.

"Maafkan aku…" Sasuke berbisik

Ini pertama _kalinya_ Hinata mendegar pemintaan maaf dari manusia sekelas Uchiha Sasuke, manusia yang terkenal angkuh dengan tingkatan gengsi luar biasa.

Seperti mimpi, tidak biasanya Sasuke meminta maaf. Hinata yang terkejut mendengarnya, hanya bisa mengangguk pelan dalam dekapan pria itu .

"Terima kasih…"

"Eeh?"

Sadar dengan pandangan bertanya Hinata, Sasuke melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Terima kasih karena sudah merepotkanmu _sejauh ini_…"

"Maafkan aku…" Hinata berkata lirih

Kini _gantian_ Sasuke yang memberikan pandangan bertanya kepada Hinata.

"Aku tidak membiarkanmu _menyelesaikannya_…"

Ingatan Sasuke kembali pada kegiatan mereka di villa sebelumnya, Benar yang _dikatakan_ Hinata, Sasuke belum menyelesaikan apa yang telah dimulainya.

Ingin sekali rasanya ia mengecup bibir mungil yang hanya beberapa centi dihadapannya.

Sasuke tidak ingin gadis ini terluka, perasaan dan tubuhnya sangat lemah dan sensitif. _Mati-matian_ ia menahan dirinya kala Hinata mengusap dada telanjangnya.

"Kau tidak mengenakan baju _sejak tadi_…kau pasti kedinginan…"

Pria tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk mengamati bibir seksi Hinata yang bergerak-gerak mengucapkan kata demi kata.

"…..kau bisa _sakit_…"

Sasuke menggenggam jemari Hinata, ia tidak ingin karena jemari mungil ini, pikirannya jadi terganggu dan tidak bisa mengendalikan kontrol dirinya.

"jangan lakukan itu…kau bisa membangunkan sesuatu? Dia tidak menyelesaikan pekerjaanya _bukan_?"

"Aa…ma-maaf Hinata segera mengambil jarak" seketika ada perasaan canggung. Pipi chubby nya memerah kala Sasuke terus memandangnya, kali ini bukan tatapan intens seperti bisa.

Tatapannya sulit diartikan, Hinata terlalu takut untuk membalas tatapan Sasuke.

Jemari pria itu terus mempermainkan ujung rambut Hinata, seolah-olah hasrat yang sejak semalam dipendamnya, mampu terbayarkan hanya dengan menyentuh ujung rambut indigo wanita itu.

_Well_…walaupun ia sendiri tahu, itu tidak ada hubungannya.

* * *

_**Flasback**_

"_SIAPAPUN….TOLONG DIA…..DIA BUTUH PERTOLONGAN, KUMOHON…!"Sasuke memasuki pintu utama rumah sakit dengan merangkul Hinata dalam pelukannya._

_Sangat jelas dari kondisinya, gadis dalam rangkulannya sedang tidak sadarkan diri, darah terus menetes mengenai lantai marmer rumah sakit._

'_KUMOHON…! TOLONGLAH DIA…!"_

"_Sasuke apa yang terjadi? KAMI-SAMA, hina-chan? ada apa dengannya?"_

"_Sakura tolong Dia….Kumohon tolonglah!" pria itu nampak panik luar biasa._

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan Hinata? SASUKE APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? "Tsunade menghampiri mereka setelah mendengar kegaduhan di pintu rumah sakit._

"_Entahlah,..kami sedang…"pria itu panik, ia nampak berpikir keras dengan kalimat-kalimat yang akan diungkapkannya._

"_TERNYATA BENAR KATA SHIZUNE, KAU MENYAKITINYA?"_

"_APAPUN ITU TOLONGLAH DIA….! APAPUN CARANYA, LAKUKAN AGAR DIA SELAMAT"_

"_DIA SEDANG HAMIL!"_

_Mata madu Tsunade membulat seketika, "KAMISAMA! HAMIL?"_

"_Lalu kenapa DIA PENDARAHAN…?!"_

_Sasuke yang mendengar kata pendarahan, nyawanya seperti meloncat dari wadahnya._

_Beberapa suster dan iryo-nin segera meraih tubuh Hinata dalam rangkulannya, sementara pria itu masih membatu meresapi kalimat terakhir Tsunade._

"_Tenangkan dirimu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Shikamaru menghampri sahabatnya._

"_Apa yang kulakuan? Aku membunuh anak itu shika.."_

"_Tidak, itu tidak akan terjadi…..tenaglah, semuanya sudah ditangani oleh Tsunade"_

"_Tidak,…aku yang salah..aku membunuh anak itu"_

"_Tenaglah.. jangan panik, setauku kau bukan tipe pria panikan…ayo kita duduk disana…" Shikamaru menuntun sahabatnya seraya berusaha menenangkan pria itu._

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter 9 selesai.

Gomen, sebenarnya Chap.9 sudah harus update dari 2 hari yang lalu…tapi Haru lagi atit…. (Y,Y)…makanya agak telat….

Bayak banget review untuk chapter.8, makasi ya….

Untukt TYPO, EYD, DAN TANDA KUTIP…haru mohoh maaf yang sebesar2nya, maaf haru hanyalah pemula…..tapi untuk chapter kedepannya, bakalan aku perhatiin lagi…. (#janji_palsu).

Untuk pendeskripsian kalimat, memang agak sulit, sangat sulit…sulit banget malah…..jadi buat para reader yang ngerti soal pendeskripsian, tolong masukannya untuk Haru..please…

Humm,..kemarin ada yang review soal group Sasuhina gituu…Haru jadi penasaran, buat yang merasa review,…tolong petunjuknya ya…

Haru penasaran banget ma situs kaya gituu…belakangan HAru terus nyari, tapi ga ketemu-ktemu….

Entah kenapa Haru seneng banget ma review dari Corn Flakes (kalo ga salah tulis)….keknya review terbaik patut kuberikan kepadamu…..

"untuk corn Flakes, sekali2 PM haru doong…n kalo bisa reviewnya yang pake 'LOG IN' ya…."

Haru selalu menantikan Review-review darimu… ^_^*

_**Balesan Review:**_

_**Nivellia Neil**_

_Maaf baru review lagi. Aku menunggu saat2 Sasu ga sadis sama Hinata lagi. Takut kata2ku di review terlalu pedes dan di anggap flame. Hehehe xD _

_Aku juga ga berani baca chap2 sebelum ini sampe tuntas, terlalu kejam bagiku #antiKDRT  
Jadi tiap Sasu bicara kasar, aku closetab. Tapi aku pribadi juga penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ini, dan aku mampir review saat sudah aman. Chap ini uda muncul romance, tapi di scene sasukarin tiba2 nyesek /hiksHiks _

_Hinata uda mengandung ya? Apa Sasu jadi lebih perhatian sama Hinata? Atau masih sadis?  
Ya walaupun Sasu kejam itu terlihat sangat gentle. Aku ga sabar liat reaksi Sasuke saat dia tahu Hinata hamil, kuharap dia ga lagi bicara kasar. Klu soal seks kasar, aku no problem.  
Update secepatnya ya. Kau buatku penasaran! Jaa_

**Haru:** Aduh…Haru jadi ga enak ma kamu…..kamu menentang KDRT ya? HARU juga sih,…mohon maaf aja kalo kenyamanan kamu terganggu karena fic aku ya…..dan terima kasih sudah review.

_**Moku-Chan**_

_wah saat hina halim sasu malah gt ma karin, bnr y haru ni trkhrx sasu ma karin? Q g sanggup bca nya._

**Haru;** Iya deh moku, jangan ngambek doongg,…..

_**giant-hime**_

_huaaaaa...gak sabar liat chap 9. dan pingin liat hime brsikap dingin pd sasuke setlah ini,,  
harukachin, update kilat lagi ya..hehe semangat..._

**Haru:** Gmana Chapter9 nya? Haru harap kamu suka ya..apalagi di chap ini aku sengaja buat Hina dingin ke SASU pas di paragraph awal2. Jangan lupa review truss ya…Ganbatte…!

_**Syakina Sphinx - Chan**_

_wow...  
senang, bangga, nyesek, serta sedih... campur aduk di fic ini... sekali lagi WOW.. KEREN HARUKA... sebenarnya sy tdk punya indra ke enam.. tp imajinasi sy bagus... "-" pengen fic selanjutnya sasuke menyesal terhadap sikapnya ke hinata.. dan pengen hinata menjadi kejam.. SEMANGAT HARUKA.. SY MENDUKUNGMU.. *_*_

**Haru**: Syakina, makasi ya,..dan aku harap chapter 9 kamu **tidak** kecewa….btw kamu punya fic ga? Seklai2 haru pengen baca fic kamu..Hummm..penasaran…imajinasi kamu bagus lo,…coba dikembangin aja mba/mas..

_**Dewi Natalia**_

_akhirnyaaaaa... Haru update juga...kyaaaaa *peluk Haru* bagian Sasuke-Hinata bersama itu mulai menghilangkan rasa benciku ke sasuke dan berharap mereka berdua happy ending,tapi pas bagian akhir aku benar2 berharap hinata bener2 menghilang utk sementara waktu atau klw gak hinata bener2 menghilangkan 'rasa' ketika sasuke menggodanya dan bersikap hatinya udah bener2 mati,dan aku berharap pas di chap 8 hinata bilang klw dia udah hamil,dan bilang juga ke sasuke klw misi mereka 'sebentar' lagi selesai...aku berharap hinata bilang seperti itu ke sasuke dgn wajah yg datar... *nangis*_

**Haru; ** Ya ampun Dewii…..hehehehe…review kamu selalu brasa buat haru. Aku harap sikap dingin Hinata di paragraf awal bisa sedikit mengena dengan review kamu….mohon maaf ya kalau ada bagian atau ide ceritaku yang ga sesuai dengan keinginan kamu….tp jujur kamu yang paling 'nge' di fic aku….makasi ya….ganbatte.

_**Minji-blackjack**_

_keren keren keren, gak tau lagi mau muji apa ttg fic ini. rasanya kamu pantas bgt deh di rekomendasiin author newbie terbaik tahun ini. smoga di ifa nanti haruka masuk noninas *amin_

untuk chap ini aku sempet senyum2 bahagia ngeliat interaksi sh yg manis  
tp endingnya kok bikin aku nangis ya? tp sasu itu sama karin cuma untuk asupan chakra kan? tp aku tetap beci sasuke padahal hina mau nyampein kabar bahagia...  
smoga babynya hina sehat dan sifatnya baik hati spt ibunya. dan kuat spt ayahya,... lindungi baby nya ya haruka

_untk chap dpan bgus kok. maap ya aku nggk ripiu krn ada satu kendala. rl yg membuat ku gak sempat nengok fic ini T_T chap dpan update cepat lg ya haruka chin. __

**Haru; ** Makasi minji, Newbie? Itu kaya gimana? N emangnya ada penghargaan kek gitu?...wwwwooaaawwww..Haru mau doong.. ^,^*

Btw kamu bener, Sasu hanya manfaatin Karin untuk asupan cakra, ga lebih. Dan untuk alesannya kenapa pagi itu sasu ngajak Karin ML, udah jelas kan….itu juga untuk Hinata….untuk bayinya Hime….iya, Haru juga ngelindungi bayinya Hime kok…..Si Uchiha kecil pasti lucu banget deh…. ^^*

Humm,…kamu kena bencana atau musibah gitu ya? Semangat ya…..jangan putus asa..n haru harap permasalahan kamu cepat terselesaikan..ganbatte Minji..!

_**yuhishan**_

_apa hina-hime gak nangis waktu liat sasukarin? padahal saya nangis lho. T_T  
wah senpai benar-benar update asap nih.. seneng banget waktu liat fic ini sudah update. _  
senpai, update asap lagi ya?_

**Haru; ** maaf yuhi kalo update asapnya ga asep2 banget…Soalnya Haru lagi sakit…..batuk, flu, pusing..) maklum cuaca (#ga ada hubungannya) Ngemeng2 Sebenarnya Hina mau nangis, Cuma itu ga mungkin mengingat hubungan mereka hanya sebatas misi, untuk apa ditangisi..toh setau HIme, karin da SASU kan pacaran…tapi pas Hina ngeliat bercak2 dileher Sasuke….tumpah deh tangisnya…..

_**Ms. KuDet**_

_Sasuuuuu jahaaaaaat. Padahal tdi udh perhatian n sedikit lmbut ma Hinata.  
Aku ngga tau nanti chap 9 gmna, tpi aku harap Hinata jgn pasrah2 aja ya. Walaupun mereka cma misi, seenggaknya jgn gitu dong Sasunya. Haduuuh, aku nggak kuat ngebayangin gmn perasaan Hinata. Bikin Hinata cuek bebek ma Sasu ya, biar Sasu tau rasa.  
Huwaaaa...hiks...hiks...*nangis histeris* Hime, kamu yang sabar ya T.T kepp writing_

**Haru; ** Aku harap kamu ga kecewa dengan chapter 9…..tentang gmana perasaan HIme, udah kejawab kan di chapter 9nya…maaksi udah review…review truus ya..

_**Yukori Kazaqi**_

_Hime kasian banget. Yuko harap Update nya cepet ya. Jangan lama- lama._

**Haru; ** Yuko, maaf updatenya telat 2 hari..haru lagi sakit ni….maaf ya…n keep review untuk chapter 9…

_**Hime No Rika**_

_Jahat! Haruka gak membalas riview ku u,u *ngambek btw itu pasti sisasu udh nahan2 makanya mau gak mau sama si karin. Coba hina mau pasti gak bakal sasu begituan sama karin xD  
Cepetan apdate asap lagi! aku cinta padamu haruka:****_

**Haru; ** Aduh..jangan ngambek doong,…maaf deh,…mgkin haru lupa kali yee ato ga ngeliat,…..makanya Haru copy-paste review dari para reader biar semuanya jelas. N masalah 'mau ga maunya' Hinata..udah terjawab kan di chapter 9….aku harap kamu ga kecewa…n untuk seterusnya Haru bakal bales review kamu kok,..sekali lagi mohon maaf ya,..jangan ngambek doong…Haru juga cinta Rika.. ****

_**Rana1325 **_

_Huwa Hinata Hamil. . . Aku bc chap 7-8 lngsung, chap 8 ini yg plg aku suka, so sweet bgt dah. . . abis baca, Aku sampai ktduran mesem2 krn romance SasuHinanya, kbwa mimpi pula. . . chap 8 ini ga bikin galau cmn diakhirnya agak ga suka tp aku slalu mnanti klanjutannya. _

_Update petir author -_-_

**Haru; ** makasi ya rana…aku harep kamu jug abaca chapter 9nya dan mohon maaf kalau ada kekurangannya….(banyak malah….)

_**Zian **_

_Ye update kilat. Pas bacax ak ud sneng, coz ad pencrahn pd hub mreka b2, pas paragrf trakhr, tpaksa ak sdh lg, sasu..., knpa jahat kali dia, nyesek dh bacanya.. Hrapnku smg update kilat lg.. Amin yra_..

**Haru; ** Semoga kamu seneng di chapter 9, Sasuk udah mau bilang maaf ke HIna…..artinya ada peningkatan kan…review truus ya..

_**saya **_

_lanjut_

**Haru; ** aduh, kayaknya misterius deh…

_**Guest **_

_banyak typo n di chap ini terlalu banyak dialog...kapan mereka bisa baikan? keseluruhan dari pengambilan de ceritanya bagus kok...untuk masalah deskripsinya perlu pengembangan lagi...memang agak sulit dalam mengembangkan deskripsi..._

**Haru; ** siapapun kamu, kamu bener..banyak banget kekurangan dalam fic ini, ahru sadar kok. Maka dari itu tolong penjelasannya mengenai pendeskripsian..jujur, haru memang blom terlalu paham….mohon bantuannya.

_**Akari-Chan **_

_Haru-Cha kan lgi gx bny krjaan jd bnyakin Updet ffn ni...,Iihhhh Q dah gx sbr buat baca ch.9  
Cpt updet ny Haru-Chan...!_

**Haru; ** Iya Akari, kebetulan kemarin itu kerjaan Haru sengaja dirampungkan lebih dulu…haru harus pulang ketemu mama papa,..kan mau Ramadhan… hehehehe. Eh, pas pulang-pulang..Haru kena flu….kena Hujan pas pulang dari bandara…..maklum didaerah asal aku cuacanya jelek…(kok haru jadi curhat? Gomenne…) Review truss ya…..

_**sifuko **_

_knpayah baca cpter ini berasa ingin ktwa mlu, apalagi waktu membca 'kcelakaan'ny sasuke…Oke msh bnyk typo yg bertebran.. Oh yah updtny jgn lama'' yah.._

Haru. Iya sifu, Haru ngerti kok Typonya…mohon maaf ya..

_**borahime **_

_wah, gak nyangka baru aja baca dan ngereview chap 7, chap 8 nya udah keluarr  
ane bner2 jtuh cinta nih ma fic ente. ente bener2 athor yang paling nyenengin nihh. salut deh. chap depan update cepet lagi ya thor_

**Haru; ** makasi ya Borahime….terimakasih juga kalau kamu bilang fic aku nyenengin…walaupun banyak kekurangnnya…

_**uwi-chan **_

_jd ini toh fic yg sering di sebut2 di group sh yg katanya keren, fic ter favorit. dan ternyata INI BENER2 FIC LUAR BIASA BAGUS KERENN BENER2 HURT nyesel aku bru baca skrng'  
pantes aja bnyk yg omongin fic ini sangattt bagus luar biasa... ficnya bener2 keren sih. ini cocok bngt sama tema group sh DNA devil and angel... _

_harukachin aku bener2 salut sama imajinasi kamu yg awesome itu. kamu makan apa sih sampe bisa buat fic keren kek gini.. harukachin sejuta kalipun aku mau bilang I LOVE THIS FICCC._

_I LOVE HARUKAAAA. I LOVE I LOVE I LOVE.' sebelumya salam kenal ya haruka chin *bungkuk2 _

_ne kalau boleh tau harukchin itu makanan kesukaannya apa sii *gak nyambung... satu lagi I LOVE U HARUKACHIN... MUAH MUAH MUAH..._

**Haru; ** Salam kenal juga Uwi-chan…btw,…Haru penasaran banget ama group yang kamu maskud itu…mohon petunjuknya ya…

Terimakasih sebelumnya udah menganggap fic aku keren (terharu ..hiks..)

Tolong di PM mengenai penjelasan group yang dimaksud..haru beneran penasaran ni uwi-chan…

_**Hime no rika **_

_Puas kok. Jangan pesimis gtu dong haru u,u _

_haru, chap 9 cepet juga ya apdatenya! Aku penasaran nih! Nanti gmn jadinya? Huwaa cepet apdet plis! Penasaran_

**Haru; ** Ya ampun Hime, review lagi….makasi ya…..aku harap chapter 9 ini ga mengecewakan kamu…

_**Ayyu Hyuuga**_

_sejujurnya dari awal karin muncul dalam serial naruto aq benci sama dia... kenapa dia harus ada disini juga. well ditunggu update nya.. please chap depan singkirkan karin dalam fic ini,... aku mohooooooon_

Haru; maksud kamu Karin ya? Iya haru juga ga begitu suka sama Karin….untuk menyingkirkan Karin….HUmm…boleh juga ide kamu, ntar aku pikir2 dlu ya..ide kamu aku tamping kok…

_**Joshepy Yue**_

_salam kenal ya, harukachin-san. chap yang ini ceritanya bagus lho. entah kenapa aku jadi ngerasa seperti seperti masuk keceritanya. hiks... hiks... kasian hinata... sasuke malah tambah jahat dari chap ke chap ya... ditunggu lanjutan ceritanya ya... ganbatte...!_

**Haru; ** kamu cewe pa cowo sih? Nama kamu lucu banget….Kalau kamu mendalami cerita ni, itu berarti Haru berhasil doong, karena memang itu tujuan aku…..makasi ya…..ganbatte..!

_** .cHips**_

_huahhhhhhhhhhh TT_

_kasian hinata, sasuke baik2 ma hinata dong #gigitbaju _

_aq suka kok FF, nggak sanggup maksudnya ceritanya bagus XD_

**Haru; ** Hufft, kirain kamu ga sanggup karena fic ini membosankan…syukur deh kalo gitu..makasi ya ocha…

_**Chlie hanariunnse**_

_hallo senpai.. _

_salam kenal.. maaf baru bisa review d chap ini v _

_ceritanya seru bnget , saya suka , saya tau ff ini dari temen saya yg udah baca dan katannya seru , dan setelah baca ternyata benar, #curcol _

_:-D di chap ini saya pertamanya ngeplay bnget, bahkan sampae senyum-senyum GJ  
tapi..  
pas akhirnya saya kaya d jatuhin d langit ketujuh senpai, TT sakitngjleb bnget. #liriksasukedankarin_

kasian hinatanya, T.T, walau sasuke cuma manfaatin karin , tapi tetep Jleb buat hinata..  
T.T Okelah gak papa mungkin itu termasuk konflik dan coban buat hinata #sotoy

hehe maaf lalo komen saya terlalu panjang senpai.. yg penting Terus semangat senpai.. :-D

_Lanjutannya saya tunggu .. kalo bisa update kila lagi.. :-D hehehe v_

**Haru; ** makasi ya, salam kenal Chlie….Kamu tau fic aku dari temen kamu, tolong sampaikan rasa terima kasihku sama temen kamu itu ya…karena itu sama saja dia sudah promosiin fic aku heheheheeh "terimakasih ya temannya Chlie.."..

N untuk Chlie,..baca truus ya n keep review… ^^*

_**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu**_

_Oh my God..akhiirnya aku bisa update..meski cuma lewat hp..entah kenapa,tiap kali feel my soul udh update..aku bisa ngarasain kalo cerita ini update..beneran deh..cerita ini bikin aku kecanduan abis..selalu pengen update...Untuk adegan terakhir..aku bener-bener nyesek,sakit gag bisa bayangin rasanya jdi lagi kayaknya Hinata mulai nyaman sama Sasuke. Apalagi dia selalu kasar sama Hinata,dan perlakuannya ke cewek yang satunya tuh ngak mak jleb,Apalagi sekarang Hinata hamil,makin gag rasa sekarang sikap Hinata makin dingin nih,semoga.  
Ayo update penasaran,jempol buat Authornya_

**Haru; ** Aduh Tatsu, Haru bingung mau bilang apa….review kamu nyenengin deh…makasi ya…..pokoknya 'Haru padamu'

_**TheOnyxDevil**_

_Huwaaaaaa  
Panas dingin aku bacanya benar2 puas bnget sama chap 8 ini sepertinya ini adalah chap fav ku 4 jempol deh buat haru #pake jempol kaki _

_saking senangnya sama chap ini aku sampai2 ngak mau chap ini habis  
habisnya senang deh liat interaksi sasuhina yg sdh berkembang _

_apalagi hinata hamil #horay_

_sasu.. sasu.. sakit tapi kok tetap mesum sih haru bikin penasaran sama kelanjutannya ceritanya apa sasu nanti bakal lihat hime? kayanya hime mulai suka sasu senengnya haru bsa update kilat _

_moga chap 9 juga_

**Haru; ** sebenarnya Sasuke ga mesum…itu cuma murni hasrat dari dalam dirinya aja kali…..tapi sama aja she..hehehehehehe… makasi ya kamu udah review..keep review untuk chapter 9.

_**aam tempe**_

_Tolong diperpanjang. Sepanjang panjangnya. _

_Okey, aam ngerti deh. Enggak regular jg gak apa2 _

_Anu penting mah di lanjut we nyak, neng#sundanesemodeon _

_Lebih cepat lebih baik. n#_

**Haru; ** Ya ampun,,kamu ngomong apa aam…Haru ga ngerti bahasa kamu…lebih baik kasih haru bahasa inggris daripada bahasa daerah kek gitu..hahahahahaahah, untuk update regulernya keknya benar2 ga bisa deh…terlalu banyak halanganya sih…

_**Ida Akaibara**_

_Haru-chan, ida baru sempet review padahal kemarin malem udah baca -.- Aaaa, mungkin kita jodoh (?) haru-chan ida sampai mimpi :3:$ _

_Chapter ini sweet banget :$ endingnya agak nyesek sih, janji kan ini SasuKarin yang terakhir? Hinata kasian. Eh ida smpt liat review-review kmu, katanya Hinata bakal keguguran (?) Jangan dongg :( kasiaaan anak pertama soalnya. Semangat deh buat Hinata semoga makin tabah_

**Haru; ** Ida, Haru juga udah berusaha biar Hina ga keguguran…aku harap kamu puas dengan ending chapter 9 ya….tenang aja,,Hime ga bakal keguguran kok…. (kedip mata), Btw ida mimpi apa? Mimpi fic ini update lagi?

_**Githa Aikawa**_

_Sorry baru review, aku males sih xD #plak _

_chapter 7 menurutku kurang greget, lbh memuaskan di chapter 8 emosinya dapet banget aku senang akhirnya sasuke mulai baik sm hinata sayangnya, aku kurang sreg ada karin -_- _

_cb chapter dpn itu hinata atau sasuke ngerasa jealous dan di akhir chapter slh satu menjelaskn gtu  
keep writing yah :*_

**Haru; ** makasi ya Githa…hehehehehe tetap baca trus fic aku ya..n jangan males-males dooong

_**Chikuma Yafa-DamselFly**_

_Oy oy, aku suka aku suka... #eh?Ayo update ASAP lg kalau perlu sampai mengepul... XD  
salam kenal yo, sblm.a saya ini silent reader ff ini dari semenjak ch 5 update, tapi baru skrg ngereview, gomene... *bow* _

_sumpah, waktu itu saya gak nyangka kalau ini ff canon, heu... Trus Sasuke.a asli kejam bngt di sini, kasian Hinatanya un..._

_Tapi kyk.a mulai ada perubahan di ch yg ini ya, tapi tetap aja heu Sasuke.a td selingkuh gituan sama Karin... T,T _

_Author-san, tolong buat Sasuke nanti menyesal *eh?* pokok.a saya jd ikutan marah sama Sasuke, tega bngt, gak punya hati... *lempar ember ke saskey*_

_yaudah, cepat update lg aja, biar rasa penasaran saya hilang... #mw.a XD  
osh, sekian, jaa ne paipai, ganbatte..._

_.:CHIKUMA NEWFlyHighToTheSORA:_

**Haru; ** Ya ampun Chikuma, KAMU kaya ibu2 yang lagi nonton sinetron hahahaha..lucu banget tau….hahaahhahahahahah, Saskey jangan dilempar ember doong,….ya ampun,,hahahahaha lucu banget.. :D

_**mayangsa90**_

_pengen nelen sasu ma author bulet2 gregetan bnget chap ini hurt nya krasa (bgian akhir) pas prtma baca datar2 aja, smpai k tengah udah mulai senyum2 sndri ― cekikikan― ketawa2 nista lebar ―harap2 cemas dan akhir crita sukses pundung di pojokan :'(_

**Haru; ** Aduh..reaksi kamu sama kek chikuma, kaya inu2 yang lagi nonton sinentron hahahahahahahhaha…..keep review ya…,

_**livylaval**_

_wah,  
haru-san,  
baru kemarin pagi saya baca chap7, dan sekarang udah chap 8 aja,  
kalau kayak gini terus mood saya bakalan baik terus nih ..._

oh ya,  
mau protes nih ...  
itu ...  
itu ...

lemon mana lemon?  
#dibakar gegara mesum

hohoho  
protes gak penting saya gak usah dihiraukan,

ehm,  
sasuke ternyata kayak gituan sama karin,  
dasar pantat ayam,

okey,  
panjangin kata per chapternya, ya?  
lanjutkan ...

**Haru; ** hahahahaha untuk adegan lemon, pasti ada, tapi kayaknya masih di chapter2 kedepan lagi deh..kamu sabar ya…n haru harap kamu puas dengan tiap chapternya yang selalu panjang2 (Jari harus sampe sakit lho..gara2 ngetik v..) HEHEHEHE terimakasih udah review..n haru harap kamu tetep review untuk chapter 9.

_**Luluk Minam Cullen**_

_yeahh.. ceritanya kereeenn bgt  
.. tp ksian hina nih mnderita ...T.T_

**Haru; ** yang sabar ya luluk, ada saatnya kok dimana HIme bisa bahagia..makanya baca trus ya…

_**shomiHM**_

_ya ampun hinata kasian T.T  
sasuke kug tega sih? aku pikir hinata udh jadi numer satu dihatinya.._

**Haru; ** Sasu mah emang orangnya tegaan….. dhatinya ga ada apa2….suer deh…

_**kirei- neko**_

_Pweehh... Aku curiga nih... Sebenernya, author satu ini ga' suka ya sama Chara Hinata..? Sepanjang chapter ga' Ada bahagia2nya.. Dari tahu Naruto Ada hubungan sama Sakura, dibenci Hiashi, dianiaya Sasuke, sampai mengetahui sex yg dilakukan Sasuke and Karin... Ckckckckk... Kalau Ada manusia di dunia kayak Hinata-Hime udah bunuh diri kali ya... #geleng2 kepala#_

**Haru; ** aduh Kirei, kamu kok ngomongya kek gitu…jahat deh,..haru seneng kok sama Hina-chan….itu hanya bagian dari konflik dari chapter ini aja….ada saatnya dimana Hina bakal bahagia..

_**ocha chan**_

_kok sasuke jadi lembut yaa sama hinata. tapi apa sasuke udah punya rasa sama si hinata ciyee ciyee haaa.. tapi tetep aja keterlaluan kok bisa"nya begitu sama karin.. ditunggu next chap senpai_

**Haru; **Ocha, kamu pasti rada penasaran kenapa Sasu jadi lembut, aku harap jawabanya udah kamu baca di chapter9. TERNyata Shizune cerita kondisi Hinata ma Tsunade..Tsunade'pun menegur Sasuke, tanpa sepengatuan HInata..makanya Dia jadi lembut. Karena ketika Hime jadi stress, dan kondisi kesehatannya jadi terganggu…n dengan kodisi seperti itu, Tsunade khawatir Hina ga hamil2….makanya Sasuke bersikap lembut n bai2kin Hinata, n 'memintanya'pun dengan lembut…tp keknya Hina salah mengartikan deh….walaupun Sasu-Karin ML itu demi kepentingan Hinata juga,buktinya Sasu udah persiapin kamar mereka untuk 'momentnya' makanya chaper ini kukasi judul THIS MOMENT'

Tapi kalo untuk Sasuke, MURNI bersikap lembut ke HInata karena teguran Tsunade, inikan demi misi..jadi Sasuke rela melakukan apa aja…..seperti kata Sasuke sebelumnya 'ia ingin ini terlihat lebih baik dan lebih wajar' kira2 kek gitu deh..

_**astia morichan**_

_lanjjuutt. apapun yg author tulis saya sukaaa! ganbattee '-')9_

**Haru; ** makasi ya Astia…aku juga selalu menantikan review dari kamu.

_**Animea Lover Ya-ha**_

_Lanjut..  
maaf baru review..  
Nea suka ceritanya walau jujur Nea belum biasa baca lemon..  
Hah.. tapi keseluruhan cerita Nea suka..  
updated kilat ya..  
selalu ditunggu..\  
KEEP SPIRIT! V_

**Haru; ** aduh….kamu masih cilik yee….lebih baik kamu jangan baca adegan lemon or lime nya ya…..hehehehe salam kenal Nea…

_**Devil Macma**_

_Huwaaaaaaa...  
Hiks..*lebay.. Ficnya.. Menggugah emosiku.. Huwa.. Nyeri disini*nunjuk dada..*lebay mode on  
teruskan authorsan.. Kasian hime.. Huwaaa*lebay lagi_

**Haru; ** Terimakasih, kalau sampai kamu terbawa emosi di fic aku, berarti Haru berhasil doong..makasi ya, n keep review (kamu ga lebay kok….hehehe)

_**Guest **_

_Authooorrr aku penasaran banget chap 9 nanti...update cepet ya author...semua chapnya aku suka...ma_kasih_ author..._

_Anna_

**Haru; ** Aku harap rasa penasaran kamu terjawab, n haru berharap kamu ga kecewa, karena pas membuat chapter 9, kondisi haru lagi sakit..mohon maaf sebelumnya ya…..

_**Oh-MinMin**_

_Sasuke nya nyebelin KALI,,,  
cma ttep kren kok crta nya,,,  
Hinata nya trlalu ksbaran,, poor Hinata.  
skali-kali cuekin Sasuke nya jgn d prhatiin tros,, biar Sasuke nya ngerasain gmna skit hati,,, (cma bwt masukan aja,,)  
update ny d KILATIN lgi ya,,,_

**Haru; ** kamu bener banget min,…n betul Sasu nyebelin ye… hehehehehe

_**Guest **_

_ih sasu pengen tak injek bener2 kelewatan masa begituan sm cewek lain di kamarnya hinata.. ditunggu chap berikut_

**Haru; ** HAHAHAHAH kamu kek ibu2 yang lagi nonton sinetron….hohohohohoh..!

_**via cho **_

_part7 ya? emm sedikit kurang dapet feel si thor. dipart 8 yang bikin aku bingung dan terasa aneh itu sikap sasuke yang bisa sangat kasar dan tiba2 lembutperhatian sama hinata. mf ya thor maaf bgt cuma aku kurang suka dng karakter sasuke disini yg terlalu kasar. apalagi dgn kata2 yg sering terlontar ke hinata.. aku harap chap 9 sifat sasuke bisa diubah jgn terlalu kasar..dia terlihat arogan bgt. dichap 8 aku dpt feelnya senpai. aku tunggu chap9 :D_

**Haru; ** untuk chapter 7 yang ga dapet feelnya mohon maaf ya, mengenai sifat Sasu yang berubah sudha kjelasin sebelumnya pada review nya ocha, ni aku COPAS:

kamu pasti rada penasaran kenapa Sasu jadi lembut, aku harap jawabanya udah kamu baca di chapter9. TERNyata Shizune cerita kondisi Hinata ma Tsunade..Tsunade'pun menegur Sasuke, tanpa sepengatuan HInata..makanya Dia jadi lembut. Karena ketika Hime jadi stress, dan kondisi kesehatannya jadi terganggu…n dengan kodisi seperti itu, Tsunade khawatir Hina ga hamil2….makanya Sasuke bersikap lembut n bai2kin Hinata, n 'memintanya'pun dengan lembut…tp keknya Hina salah mengartikan deh….walaupun Sasu-Karin ML itu demi kepentingan Hinata juga,buktinya Sasu udah persiapin kamar mereka untuk 'momentnya' makanya chaper ini kukasi judul THIS MOMENT'

Tapi kalo untuk Sasuke, MURNI bersikap lembut ke HInata karena teguran Tsunade, inikan demi misi..jadi Sasuke rela melakukan apa aja…..seperti kata Sasuke sebelumnya 'ia ingin ini terlihat lebih baik dan lebih wajar' kira2 kek gitu deh..

_**kaorumouri kiddo **_

_salam kenal . . ., mnrut q chap 8 yg kurang memuaskan_

**Haru; ** salam kenal juga, emangnya chap.8 tidk memuaskan bagian mananya ? mohon penjelasannya.. ^^*

_**via cho **_

_aku komen lagi senpai.. hehe ada yang ketinggalan ., aku senyum2 sendiri waktu hinata ma sasu diranjang itu yang lime. wuahhh sungguh itu ide yang fresh senpai.. aku malah malu sendiri jadinya#gubrak  
semangat senpai_

**Haru; ** hehehehe iya,..sejujurnya ide itu langsung begitu aja, tiba2 muncul di otak aku (0tak mesum)heheheheehehe. Waduh, kamu nge review 2 kali hanya untuk adegan limenya..heheheeh dasar kamu..

_**evil **_

_Setiap bca crta ini. Slalu ska bgian akhrnya. G tau knp, dr bgtu panjangnya tiap chapter slalu di bgian akhr kna feel nya. Wkwk. Itu knp sasuke ama neji jadi adu mlut gtu. Kya cw aja. Wkwkwk #peace# V_

**Haru; ** Aduh…evil,…ga tau mau bilang apa..intinya haru seneng kalo kamu dapet feelnya..emang haru sengaja bikin sesuatu di 'akhir'…biar rada gmana gitu

_**Guest **_

_salam kenal juga author..  
o iya aku dari kemarin2 mo tanya , kok dari chap 1 - 8 ini sasuke ma hinata gak pernah ciuman sih ? pdhl mereka udah adegan lemon berkali- kali ?_

cepet update ya author...  
ma

kasih

**Haru; ** lo? Kok kenalan ga ada namanya,, hum,..sudah banyak yang nanyain itu,..Sasu emang punya prinsip nd bakalan melibatkan perasaan ketika dalam misi, termasuk dengan HInata. mencium Hinata sama saja dengan melibatkan perasaanya bukan?...tapi tenang, bakal ada adegan KISU nya kok…tp ga tau deh chapter brapa…makanya kamu baca trus ya…

_updet asap thor :  
ganbatte!_

**Haru; ** iya nurul…..makasi ya..baca terus fic aku…

_**sulli8989 **_

_aduhhhh! dasar laki2 jalang! kasian hinatachan! moga2 roh mama mikoto menghantui anaknya yg menyebalkan itu! hinata...lari aja_

**Haru; ** hahahha lu kira sinetron…roh nya mama mikoto ga bakal muncul…..hahahahahahaha tapi emang si, Sasu kek laki jalang disini…..makanya Si Neji suruh Sasu sekalian jadi pelacur cowo aja kan…hahahah

_**Dewi Natalia **_

_*perbaiki Review sebelumnya* pengen bilang gak sabar nunggu chapter 9...eeeeh saking terlalu sedih dgn keadaan Hinata malah nulis ''gak sabar nunggu chapter 8''...hehehehe_

Aduuuuhhh...pokoknya setelah chapter 8 aku makiiiiin penasaran dgn ceritanya... Dan semenjak tadi sore baca chapter 8 apalagi baca yg bagian akhir aku malah galau dan berdoa semoga beberapa hari lagi Haru-chan update kilat,krna aku udah penasaran dan galau berkepanjangan nih...

*perasaan jadi mendung klw liat sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dgn Karin*

Setuju,aku juga gak suka Karin,mau itu di manga,Anime maupun di Fanfic...

Semoga aja setelah ini Hinata gak sudi masuk di kamar itu...

_**Haru; **_ hahahah Aduh dewi kamu semangat banget yee….terimakasih banyak. Diantara semua reader, kamu yang paling serius menangapi fic aku….makasi ya…

_**Minri **_

_Salam kenal thor :D_

_aku suka bgt fic mu, ceritanya keren, feel nya dpt bgt, sampe2 aku kebawa suasana saat baca. Pokoknya BEST ! Next chap sgt aku tunggu, jgn lama2 ! Semangat thor !_

**Haru; ** salam kenal juga minri…hehehehe makasi ya kalau kamu bilang fell nya dapet banget, karena memang itu tujuan aku,…n smoga chapter 9 ga mengecewakanmu.

_**soee intana **_

_Chap 7 membosankan? Gak laach...  
Tp chap 8 ini lebih gak membosankan lagi...  
Welll kageet lihat Update yg kilaaat,tapi sumpah kagetnya bikin super "sumpringah" alias seneng BeGeTe...sepanjang baca chap 8 bawaan nya jadi seneng mulu tapi pas nyampe akhir kok tuiing...tuing..tuing...,,_kasih_an banget hinata nya udah seneng2 kok sasuke d kamar malah begono...  
Pokoknya author SemanGat yakk,Update kilat,panjang,cerita bagus,Lime or lemon pas,,huaaaaaaaa...aq sukaaa banget ini ff...!_

**Haru; ** trima kasih ya Intana, padahal Haru menduga chapter 7 adalah salah satu chapter ku yang gagal (Y,Y) terimakasih sudah memuji….

_**lavenderchia **_

_kirain sasu dah baik ma hina,,ehhh,,malah ngulah lagi,,,  
semoga setelah hina hamil sasu jadi sadar,,,,  
haru-san,,tolong cepat2singkirin karin ya,,,,biar sasuhina bahagia,,,  
hehehehe_

**Haru; ** kamu sebel banget yee ama Karin..heheheheheeheh smoga chapter 7 ga mengecewakanmu ya

**Hazena **

Chapter 7 memuaskan kq... _ percaya dhe.  
Chapter 8 awalnya bikin jingkrak2 teriak "YES DHA UPDATE" berasa mimpi uda diupdate nh crta, slanjtnya pasang muka penasaran bca kalmat demi kalimat, lalu rada ketawa pas adegan sasuke,neji, naruto, trus khawatr, jangan2 sasuke dibuat buta lalu hinata nyumbang mata ke sasuke gaje, ternyata ngak.. Lalu..lalu... senyam senyum pas hinata liat wajah sasuke yg tawa, saia juga turut bahagia xlo hinata lg senang, lalu bikin mimisan, n lalu senyam senyum lagi pas hampir aja hnata ciuman ma sasuke n yg terakhr nangis, suwer, feelnya berasa banget, saia juga sakit hati liat hinata digitu'in sasuke apalgi di depan mata sendiri... Huwa... :'(  
bahkan saia juga dibuat keluar 7 emosi berbeda... Updatenya lebih kilat, suwer makin penasaran...

**Haru; ** kemarin kamu sempat review ulang, katanya review kamu ga tampil, review kamu ada kok….n aku udah baca juga…kamu salah liat kaleee….keknya kamu penasaran banget ma fic ini ya? Baca trus ya,,n makasi kamu udah sudi membaca fic aku, aku harap chapter9 dan chapter2 selanjutnya tidak mengecewakanmu…

_**Guest **_

_Haru janji ya it adegan sasukari yg trakhr, cz jengkel bngd bcanya. #ngambek.  
Pdhal ak sneng bngd r0mance sasuhinanya, tpi end nya bkin *jleb! Oh poor Hinata. #nangis drah.  
Ak jga ska adegan dbnyakin jg gpp, hehe, mkch. :)_

**Haru; ** iya deh…Haru janji….. (moga2 aja ga lupa) hahahahaa becanda..

_**aiko **_

_This chapter is perfect until I read the sasukarin part. :p  
Boleh request gak, Sasukenya nanti di chapter depan2 dibuat cemburu :p_

**Haru; ** untuk adegan cemburu-cemburuan..ada kok, Cuma ga tau Haru bakal selipin dichapter brapa,..banyak reader yang saranin kek gitu..makanya haru masih cari tempat yang kosong untuk paragraph cemburu2an….n moga2 ja sesuai ama kerangka yang kubuat dari jauh-jauh hari. Kalau boleh kasih tahu, sebenarnya kerangka ini sudah kubuat jau-jauh hari sebelum haru kenal yang namanya fanfiction…..kalo ga salah waktu itu umurku 18-19 kli yee….udah lama banget….serius deh….sejak dulu haru sering banget buat cerita untuk di blog, dibaca teman2, n ditempel di mading (waktu SMA)…pokoknya kek gitu2 deh…. Dan cerita aslinya bukan latar belakang Ninja, tapi Samurai, karena waktu itu haru paling doyan ama salah satu anime yang bertemakan samurai tapi setelah nemu fanfiction….segera aku utak-atik ga jelas..jadi deh Feel My Soul…(maaf curhat)

_**vievie**_

_ya ampyun ya ampyun kak haru, ,  
langsung drop dah aqu, , tggorokanku mlah sakit nahan nangis. .huhuhu  
kasian bget hinatanya, ,.  
Kak haru awalnya senang2 eh pas akhrnya malah bkin pgen nangis. .keren lah, , feelnya dpet bget, ,.  
Jgan lama2 update chap 9 nya ya kak haru. .  
Cos ff ni yg paling aku tunggu2. ._

**Haru; ** Vievie sabar ya….n jangan panikan, kamu kek mau ngelahirin ajee… heheheh

_**yummy **__**6/30/13 . chapter 8**_

_Pertama kali saya baca chapter ini yang dibagin sasuke lovely bgt sama hinata saya udah nebak kalo sasuke bakal ngesek sama karin pas hinata hamil dan dia tahu itu. Yee tapi saya harap semoga chapter depan enggak ketebak sama saya walau saya udah merancang beberapa hal yang memungkinkan, termasuk org ke-3._

Maaf senpai, typo masih berkeliaran

Maaf ya, biasanya kalo awal kalimat atau setelah spasi baru capslock (huruf besar). Trus kalau mau pakai koma (,) itu kalimat dulu baru koma baru spasi dan kalimat lagi. Contoh blablabla, blublublu.

Oh ya, setau saya, kalau kalimat yang di italic atau yang miring (?) Itu untuk kata-kata asing, kalau 'padahal' setau saya itu kalimat indonesia asli. Trus juga untuk beberapa penekanan seperti pov yang author anggap penting

Wah, panjang ya *lirik atas*

Saya bukan bermaksud ngeflame loh, saya cuma ingin berbagi walau saya masih belajar juga dengan senpai-senpai diatas saya.

Author juga bisa belajar melalui banyak-banyak baca fanfic, pasti lama-lama bisa

Update!

**Haru; ** iya aku terima sana kamu Yummi, Haru terburu2 kali yee..makanya lupa edit…..btw sekali2 kamu bikin FIC doong,….Haru penasaran mau baca FIC kamu fic kamu ditunggu ya…n kalau kamu pnya aku di FF,….tolong PM aku alamatnya ya…

_**Himitsu **_

_Huwaaaaaaa keren SUPER, Senpai! Maaf baru review, aku baru tahu ficmu, tp sumpah deh, aku jadi sama ficmu! Feelny dpt bgt Senpai, apalagi ch 8, bnr2 memuaskan... Aku th bnr2 diobrak-abrik perasaanny d ch ini dri yg snyum2 n ktwa2 smpe nangis2. Huwaaaaa Sasu klo mang mau nambah tnga, mbok ya tmptny jgn d tmpt km brsama Hinata lah! Ck, kasian Hime, pdhl dy lg bhgia dg kandunganny n rmh tnggany yg mlai membaik, tp kjtnny? Mantap bgt deh Senpai! Pokokny update ASAP lg yaaaa! Gak sabar rasanya, salam kenal. Oh iya, maaf kbykan tnda seru, cz CINTA bgt sama nh fic. Semangat SENPAI! :D_

**Haru; ** hahahhahhahahahhaha…salam kenal juga ya Himitsu, kamu semangat banget. Rivew2 sejenis inilah yang buat Haru tambah semangat nulis Fic ini….makasi ya…

_**mor san **_

_buat aku setiap chapternya selalu memuaskan! buat sasuke klepek" sm si hina yaa!_

**Haru; ** Iya,..makasi ya Mor-san, tetap review ya…..

_**Hisa **_

_SAU GILA, JAHAT! BARU AJA DIA BAHAGIAIN HINA HIME, UDAH NGECEWAIN DIA LAGI! /capslockjebol  
Kuharap Sasu tobat dan endingnya bahagia yeay.. \o/ ga kuat liat Hina Hime menderita, sedih terus T.T  
ditunggu updatenya xDd_

**Haru; ** Hisa,..kamu kek ibu2 yang lagi nonton sinetron hahahahaahha tapi aku suka kok ama semangat kamu…review truus dooong please ya….

_**kertas hvs **_

_Memuaskan sekali chap 8. Author di harapkan update kilatnya_

**Haru; ** Ni jujur ya..baru liat nama kamu aku udah ketawa setengah mati…namanya unik banget…hhahahahhahahhahahahahahahah

_**Guest **_

_aduh author , mau baca berapa kali pun hasilnya teteeeeppp aja aku penasaran kelanjutannya...  
bisa tidak , dichap depan nanti hinata lebih OOC dan lebih banyak romance sasuhinanya ?  
ma_kasih_ author_

**Haru; ** iya deh..untuk adegan romance sementara aku pikirin….pasti ada kok, kamu tenag aja yee…

_**Dewi Natalia **_

_*nepok jidat* oh iya saking emosi kemarin ampe lupa pertanyaan Haru yg 'apakah chapter 7 memuaskan?'_

Me: Sangat teramat memuaskan,mulai dari chapter 1 ampe chapter 8 selalu memuaskan,Haru mampu membuatku masuk dalam karakter di dalam fic ini (terutama hinata) ,bisa merasakan emosional hinata,makanya aku juga ikutan galau klw liat hinata sedih...jadi aku puaaaas dgn tiap chapter yg Haru berikan,wlw selalu nyesek (hiks hiks hiks)... Pokoknya aku padamu Haru-chan, pokoknya Haru The best... #peluk Haru#

Semoga dalam beberapa hari ini Haru Update ya...aku tunggu dan akan selalu ngecek di akunku :)

**Haru; ** ASTAGA…! DEWI, sadar ga? Kamu ngeriew aku tiga kali lho….wwooooaaawww…makasi banget yeee….itu menunjukkan bahwa kamu care dengan fic aku…ya ampun Haru jadi terharu deh…makasi ya….

_**chavin chan **_

_authoooor nnti buat sasuke menderita krna kehilangan hinata duluuu, biar dia tau rasa.a sakit hatiii ._

#ga tega liat hinata d gituin u.u

**Haru; ** ide kamu keknya ada dalam paragraph aku deh,…tapi ga tau itu untuk chapter brapa,..ditunggu ya….kemarin2 banyak reader yang kasi masukan kek gitu…..tenang..itu ada kok..

_**Guest **_

_yaampuuun! aku suka banget limenyo B9 *ketawanmesum*_

tapi serius, ini manis, lucu, dan hot! rikues dong, kapan-kapan ada yang beginian lagi. yang sasunya nyuruh hime 'nyentuh' dia, pasti lucu sasunya udah kemesuman himenya blushing berat, hehe.

sasukarin sesat! jahat sekali T,T

baca-baca dari review, hime mau keguguran? buat itu kesalahan sasuke deh, biar ga dimarahin terus.

update cepet lagi dong! kalau bisa malem ini *ditendang*

**Haru; ** maaf ya,..malam itu "malam yang kamu maksud" haru ga bisa update…heheheheh terimakasih kamu udah mau baca fic aku,….untuk adegan keguguran karena kesalahn Sasuke, udah aku buat di chapter 9, smoga kamu suka ya..

_**Erie-chan **_

_Update kilat lagi senpaaaiiii  
uwaaaaaaa kasian Hina-Hime bahagia sedikit eh sakit lagi di bikin sasu-pyon :D  
senpaaiii bikin sasu-pyon nyesal donk dgn perbuatannya ama karin,tau gag senpai rasanya aku benar2 pngen bunuh sasu-pyon saat dia brcinta ama karin,  
dasar iblis brengsek km sasu-kek hahahaha :D_

**Haru; Sasu-kek?** Heheheheheehehhe kamu ada2 ajah….lucu

_**soee intana **_

_Sungguh amat sangat tambah CINTA ama haru...  
Lanjuuuuuuuuuuutttt thooor...  
Semangat Update kilat..!_

**Haru; ** makasi ya intana…bukannya tdi kamu udah review..? ato haru salah ingat kali yee….apapun itu terima kasih ya….keep review untuk chapter 9

_**lonna **_

_thor i fall in love with this fic. segera lanjuuuuuuttttttt :)))_

**Haru; ** iya terimakasih….keep review ya..

_**sasu-hime chan **_

_q kasian sama hinata, dsakitin terus sama sasuke... kan kasian dselingkuhin terus!_

q ga sabar baca kelanjutan'a...

**Haru; ** Iya…yang sabar ya Hime-cha… ..hiks….., adasaatnya kamu bahagia kok..

_**Hikari AA **_

_cp 7 nya kalau mnurut aku gak buruk kok. Mgkn itu sebuah progress. #aduuh,, sok tau bgt sih guee. Hi hi hi. :D semngat aja haruka. Jadiin motivasi, karna belum tentu kami bsa buat sebagus kamu. Smngatt yoo!_

**Haru; ** AMPUUUNN…! Review kamu pengertian banget deh…hehehe makasi ya… aku suka review mu…

_**tanpopo**_

_buat haru ch 8 udh bgs kok dan klu bisa ch 9 nya di updeta kilat_

**Haru; ** waan tanpopo, review kamu singkat, padat, dan jelas…..heheheeh

_**lonna **_

_thorrr.. segera apdet lagi yaaa. i like this fic.. keep on fighting_

**Haru; ** ampun Lonna,,,,, heheh kamu review lagi, perasaan tadi udah deh..tapi ga papa..itu artinya kamu care ma fic aku… makasi ya..

_**Anonim **_

_Terima_kasih_ sudah cepat meng-update Harukachin :) Kalau boleh jujur saya lebih prefer chapter 7, karena ada saat-saat Sasuke dan Hinata berdua dan terbalut dengan emosi. Well, karena saya lagi suka drama, sih *plak* Chapter 8 juga bagus, karakter Sasuke yang keras kepala makin terlihat keras disini. Tapi nasib karakter Hinata tidak kunjung membaik kayaknya hehe, maaf curcor panjang lebar. Saran untuk chapter ini: kalau agak sedikit lebih lama apdetnya sebenarnya tidak apa-apa, setidaknya typonya dikurangi ya dan lebih diperhatikan penggunaan EYDnya. Seperti setelah tanda petik menggunakan huruf kapital dan diakhir tanda petik ditutup menggunakan tanda baca tanpa spasi. Terima_kasih_ sekali lagi. Keep hard work! Keep writing!  
regards, SH_

**Haru; ** Aduh regards, kapan2 kamu boleh deh PM aku..please..tolong ajarkan aku cara menulis yang baik dan benar…salam kenal ya..

_**Tyve-Morta**_

_lemon nya suuwweet banget di chap ini, Gahar :o dan konfliknya makin komplex... Dtunggu chap 9!_

**Haru; ** Iya makasi ya..Tyve…..review terus ya….

_**Guest **_

_aduuuh makin gak sabar nunggu chapter 9 #Puppy Eyes Ke Haru#_

-Dewi Natalia-

**Haru; ** ya ampun Dewi…kamu membakar semangatku tau…! Kamu review lagi artinya kamu care banget ma fic aku….

_Raychan _

_sasuke emang tipe playboy sejati...ckckk  
cpt update ge hyaaa autor... uda kebelet bgt nech ma lnjutannya.. hehehee_

**Haru; ** iya…Sasuke kek playboy..hehehehehe bca trus ya..salam kenal Raychan

_**Guest **_

_dari chap ini aku bisa menarik kesimpulan bahwa sasuke sudah percaya pada hinata. benarkan? karena kata athor di chap 6, sasuke hanya akan tertawa di depan orang yang di percayainya.._

**Haru; **Huum,..bis jadi sih,…..mengingat Sasuke berlaku baik sama HIna, Cuma mendengar saran aja dari Tsunade. Tapi di paragraph terakhir, SAsu meminta maaf sama HIna…sudha sedikit ada pencerahan….bisa jadi Sasu tersenyum didepan Hime karena ia sudan punya feel ke Himenya..

_**AyuClouds69**_

_Hai author sshi, saia reader baru nih gomen baru ripiu di chap ini *bow*_

Setiap kali baca partnya Sasuke berasa pengen banting hp, cuma baca aja udah berasa nyesek banget. Kasian Hina, sampai kapan disiksa lahir batin terus?

**Haru; ** aduh, jangan banting HP nya doong, hp nya kan ga salah apa2…banting Author nya aje yang bikin cerita kek gini hehehehehe

_**Briesies **_

_Chapter ini nge JLEB BGT di bagian SasuKarin, Kasian Hina-Hime :'(_

**Haru; ** sabar ya….baca trus, pasti ada saat dimaan HIme bakal bahagia kok…

_**Hazena **_

_Sepertinya review ku yg d chap 8, ga ada masuk ya? T.T padahal uda tlz support panjang2. . .  
Karna aku ga senang liat ga ada nama ku d k0tak review maka saia akan review lg..  
Yg chap 7 itu bgz kq, cpa yg blg ga bgus, suruh ketemu g  
#mata melotot#  
untk chap 8, sekali liat dha update, lgsg jingkrak2, lalu penasaran ditambah khawatir, di gabung senang campur mimisan, plus malu2 diakhri tangisan...  
Sangat ditunggu updatenya..._

**Haru; ** Ya ampun Hazena…hehehehehe kamu care banget deh,..kamu ga sudi review kamu gamuncul dikotak review….hahahaha,..tenang, review kamu muncul kok…

_**Night Lover **_

_Waaah hubungan SasuHina kayaknya udah ada peningkatan, tapi kenapa si Sasu malah begituan di rumah Sasu lagi, ih jahat ngt sih.  
tp gimana yah reaksi Sasuke klo tau Hinata udh hamil, apa Sasuke bkal ttep galak?, hehee trus kan Hina udh hamil tuh, apa mereka bkal ttetp berhubungan? hehee  
dah pkoknya ditunggu lanjutannya, oh iya adegan kissunyaaaa?, tp bukannya mereka bkal jauh lagi yah?  
kalo aku jadi Hinata bkal sakit hati bgt laaah, Sasuke jahaaaat.  
updatenya cepet dr 7 ke 8nya, jdi skalian _kasih_ review disini deh, tp emang ch 7 rada kurang greget, tp ngga papa lanjutkan, daan semoga tambah keren :-D_

**Haru; ** makasi ya udah review..baca terus kelanjutannya n jangan pernah bosan2 ya…dan mohon maaf untuk chapter 7 yang kurang memuaskanmu…

_**Hasegawa Nanaho**_

_Kampreto si sasuke  
Nanaho nahan teriak muli baca fic ini.  
Nee author-san, salam kenal.  
Nanaho menghabiskan waktu 3 jam cuma buat baca ficmu loh!  
Bagus banget. Nyesel deh Nanaho ninggalin ini fic di bookmark. Baru kesampaian bacanya sekarang :3  
Typo emang banyak, tapi udah berkurang sikit kook :))  
Hot banget pool, ini fic paling hurt dan paling indah yg pernah Nanaho baca, 1 chapternya panjang dan puas. Nanaho suka banget.  
Nanaho cuma sedikit aneh sama kata "s'kali" ituloh, gomen tapi kan ada baiknya diketik biasa ._.v  
okai fav. Nanaho tunggu chapter selanjutnya :3  
Regards. Hasegawa Nanaho._

**Haru; ** ga papa bacanya telat, yang penting bac akan..salam kenal juga Hasegawa…..bener waktu kamu habis 3 jam baca chapter ini? Makasi ya..haru jadi terharu…..hiks..hiks..makasi udah mau meluangkan waktu kamu untuk fic ga berharga ini…

_**ck mendokusei**_

_loving it soooo muuuuuuiiicchhhh!  
kamu harus tanggung jawab!  
apdetannya manaaa? cepat yaaa! yg panjaaaaaaaaaaaang banget!_

**Haru; ** ama kamu mengingatkan aku sma Shikamaru..hehehehe terimakasih udha menyukai fic aku…

_**Guest **_

_chapter 9 nya mana? ayo ayo ayo ._

**Haru; ** Siapapun kamu….kamu lucu deh…" " segala..lu kira lomba lari juga Haru udah berusaha cepat, Cuma haru lagi sakit,..jadinya telat 2 hari deh….review trus ya…

**eliza elizabeth **

Thor tolong sisahkan kebahagian sedikit aja buat hinata dong ! Kasian kan hinatanya menderita terus (-̩̩̩-̩̩̩_-̩̩̩-̩̩̩) (̩̩̩̩̩̩ƪ)

**Haru;** iya sabar ya eliza..ni juga baru mau update..

napa yah kalo baca fict haru senpai itu selalu dapet feel a? suwer deh hime itu sabar banget ama sasu(ciri hime hyuga uyy) hehhhe hime seneng DnA seneng eh pas sasu grepgrep semua orang malah seneng liat hime digituin (poor hime), senpai haru udah a gue repiu segitu aja, mata gue udah kayak bintang ketutup awan hitam nih gegara liat sasu ama karin nge buat hime jadi patung paling retak(taktaktaktak gitu) plisdeh sasu gak perlu puna wanita lebaiy(lebih) kalo mau anak, tinggal paksa hime aja nglahirin ank kember eh kembar(bagitooooh)

**Haru**; oh ya? Masa? Itu artinya haru berhasil doong review truus ya..

**Guest **

Update, update, kyaaa author update thor :D  
ceritanya seru, dari chap 1-8 memuaskan kok, malah kalo bisa aku berharap dipanjangin lagi ya supaya gak bikin tambah penasaran kayak sekarang..  
Update kilat ya, ditunggu

**Haru**; makasi ya. kamu memberiku semangat

**Miss Lemon**

Wow serunyaaaa gak nahan ficnya mantap banget thor! N bakal mantap lagi klo upd kilat! :D

**Haru;** hehehehe maaf sebenarnya updatenya telat 2 hari…review truus ya,….

**I-My-Me:Me-san **

baru nemu fict ini, gomen.  
Me-san udah baca dari ch 1-8. Nyesek.  
Me-san berharap Sasuke mendapat balasan setimpal atas perbuatannya. Bikin dia  
nyesel senyesel-nyeselnya! Me-san memang seneng sama perlakuan Hinata disini,  
tapi Me-san sebel sama Sasuke! Me-san dendam kesumat sama si Sasuke yang bejat  
bukan kepalang itu...Me-san dendaaaaaam...# mecahin kaca di rumah.  
Semoga ch 9 nggak molor.  
Sankyu.

**HARU**; EXPRESI KAMU kek ibu2 yang lagi nonton sinetron..hahahahahhaaa makasi ya my me…review trus ya

YA AMYYUUNN….REVEW NYA BANYAK BANGEET..!

SEKALI LAGI MOHON MAAF UNTUK TYPO, EYD, DAN TANDA KUTIP YANG TIDAK SESUAI…maaf banget ye…terima kasih atas saran maupun kritiknya…

DAN UNTUK CHAPTER 9, SEBELUMNYA HARU MEMOHON MAAF KALAU KURANG MEMAUSKAN DIHATI PARA READER…MAAF YA…..DAN TOLONG REVIEWNYA…PLEASE BANGET..!

Sekian dari saya,..klo ada kesalahan, mohon dimaafkan,…. …..!

By; harukachin


	10. Chapter 10

Untuk Dewi Natalia, thanks ya….

Haru sudah nemu group itu, dan kamu antusias banget ngebahas F.M.S..

Aku bener-bener terharu lho…..

Ya ampun dewi,…kamu care banget deh…

**READER TERBAIK PATUT DIBERIKAN KEPADA KAMU**

*** * * * * (lima bintang dari haru untuk Dewi Natalia) **\(^,^\)

* * *

**Sebelumnya Haru mau minta maaf terlebih dahulu untuk chapter 10 yang mungkin bakal 'biasa-biasa aja'**

**Mungkin malah terkesan membosankan. **

Mohon maaf untuk TYPO EYD, dan tanda kutip yang bertebaran ga jelas.

Utamnya TAYPO, jujur HARU ga ngerti Typo itu apa (#aleesan,…..) mohon bantuannya reader…tolong dijelasin.

Maklum, Haru 'kan author baru…jadi masih banyak istila2 yang masih bingung..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 10  
**

"Little Bride "

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

28 Desember, salju masih setia menghiasi desa kelahiranku. Ini adalah tempat dimana seluruh emosi menyatu.

Sedih, marah, bahagia, benci, balas dendam, sakit hati, penghianatan, persahabatan, dan beberapa perasaan yang tidak kuketahui 'apa' jenisnya.

Semenjak usiaku masih _sangat-sangat_ belia, aku seperti pria tua yang terbebani oleh ribuan macam permasalahan.

Aku adalah manusia yang tercipta untuk kebencian dan penderitaan.

Pria dari neraka, julukan itu sangat tepat untukku.

Semua orang yang berada didekatku, pasti akan tertimpa kesialan. _Ya,_ hanya Naruto seoranglah yang tidak pernah sial, itu'pun karena Dia salah satu manusia terkuat yang pernah kukenal.

Orang tuaku, Aniki, Klan-ku,... orang-orang yang berhubungan denganku….

Dua bulan yang lalu aku hampir kehilangan 'sesuatu' yang amat penting untuk masa depan klan Uchiha. Seorang bayi…entah itu bayi laki-laki atau perempuan, kita belum tahu pasti.

Dia masih berbentuk janin ketika ibunya berusaha mati-matian mempertahankannya.

Aku dan ibunya terlibat dalam sebuah misi menyebalkan, Dia adalah 'hasil' dari misi kami. Wanita itu amat menyayangi calon bayinya, ia betul-betul tidak ingin kehilangan.

Aku merasa bersalah, awalnya kupikir aku adalah sumber dari permasalahan ini. Jantungku seperti diremas-remas hingga hancur berkeping-keping, ketika melihat darah mulai mengucur dari tubuh si wanita Hyuuga.

Aku mengutuk diriku sendiri yang begitu bodoh, karena tidak menyadari 'sesuatu' yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Trauma aku dibuatnya, penjelasan Hokage tidak cukup membuatku berhenti menyalahkan nafsu bejatku.

Ada seseorang yang ingin mengagalkan misi ini, aku tahu itu. Shikamaru, dibantu Ino dan Chouji telah melakukan penelitian diam-diam selain penelitian yang dilakukan Tsunade dan Shizune.

Mereka membutuhkan waktu 2 bulan untuk penelitian, itu'pun dipotong waktu ketika mereka harus menjalankan misi ke luar Desa hingga berhari-hari.

Zat racun yang terkandung dalam darah si wanita Hyuuga, tidak satu'pun cocok dengan jenis racun yang ada pada kebun herbal keluarga Nara.

Maka satu penelitian kecil menggelitik keinginanku untuk meneliti seseorang, seseorang yang kini berdiri beberapa meter dihadapanku.

Tidak sulit untuk mengambil sampel darahnya, apalagi aku adalah orang yang paling Dia percayai.

Ketika sampel darahnya dicocokkan dengan sampel darah si wanita Hyuuga, Shikamaru takjub bukan main.

**Sasuke End POV **

"Ternyata kau punya kemampuan lain, selain jutsu unik transfer Chakra"

Ino Yamanaka, Kunoichi paling populer diantara Kunoichi-kunoichi konoha. Paras cantik, tidak menjadi jaminan ketika ia sedang menghadapi musuh-musuhnya.

Sebagai partner gossip Hokage, Ino mewarisi sifat 'tanpa ampun' sang Hokage wanita.

Jika dulu Ino dikenal sebagai gadis yang hanya pandai bersolek plus dengan mulut cerewetnya, kini ia dikenal sebagai Kunoichi terkejam dan tidak akan segan terhadap siapapun lawannya.

"Jangan sentuh, setiap sel tubuhnya mengandung zat beracun. Dia dapat mengontrol kadar racun dalam tubuhnya sendiri"

"Tsk,…tentu saja Sasu-kun. Kelihatannya kau paham betul kondisi gadis ini, kalian akrab ya?" Ino mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"WAAAHH..Ino seksi sekali jika sedang marah…"

"Diam Chouji, dan bantu aku…"

"Bantu apa?..."

"ya tentu saja menghajar wanita murahan ini, _apalagi…_" Ino memutar bola matanya.

"Ano…aku pantang memukul wanita. O IYAA…aku lupa, sudah hampir malam….Ibuku pasti mencariku. Aku pulang dulu_ ya_ minna…"

"OOi…mau kemana kau? Kita belum selesai!" Ino memberikan tatapan mematikan pada Chouji.

"sudah, biarkan saja Dia…" Shikamaru berkata santai ketika melihat si gendut dari kejauhan melambaikan tangan dan mengatakan sesuatu yang entah itu apa, mengingat jaraknya sudah cukup jauh.

" Are…! Sudah sejauh itu? Cepat sekali jalannya!"

"Hhuum.., sebenarnya apa yang kita lakukan disini? Latihan ya? Lalu kenapa Anbu jadi ikut-ikutan?"

"Naruto, jika tidak mengerti sebaiknya kau diam saja…"

"Aku bingung, kenapa Ino seperti mengintimidasi Anbu wanita itu? Mereka musuhan? Waahh…ckckck, wanita memang menakutkan….dan Sasuke, kurasa Dia membela Ino"

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau susul Chouji. Sudah hampir gelap, nanti Sakura mencarimu lho…" Shikamaru mendelik kearah sahabatnya yang duduk bersimpuh diatas batu besar.

"oouu aku tahu…ini bully ya? Kalian mem-bully Anbu wanita itu?"

Sasuke maju mendekati Ino. Wanita blonde masih mematung mengantisipasi pergerakan si Anbu wanita yang telah terperangkap dalam jutsu Kagemane milik Shikamaru.

Karin adalah salah satu Anbu terbaik, ia punya segudang akal licik khas para Anbu untuk bisa lolos dari jutsu pengikat bayangan.

"Sudah hampir malam, sebentar lagi bayangannya akan menghilang" Shikamaru memperingati.

Ino mundur beberapa langkah, memberikan ruang pada Sasuke.

"apa kau merasa sehat hari ini?" Suaranya dingin dan dalam.

Ino yang berdiri disamping Sasuke, bergidik ngeri mendengar pertanyaan pria itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti…"

"ckck,…kau gugup. Aliran Chakramu tidak beraturan, tidak ada kebohongan yang bisa lolos dari Sharinganku"

Kedua bola mata merah menyala hanya memandang lurus pada wanita berambut maroon dihadapannya, kentara betul ia berusaha meyembunyikan kegugupannya.

Wajah Karin pucat pasi dengan peluh menghiasi pelipisnya. Tubuh wanita itu bergetar, sesekali menelan ludahnya sendiri mencoba meredam rasa takut yang tidak pernah berhasil ia sembunyikan.

"Kau tahu akibatnya jika berurusan denganku'kan?"

Tentu saja Karin tahu, bagaimana nasib manusia-manusia yang berurusan dengan Sasuke.

Bertahun-tahun mengikuti pria ini, membuatnya selalu tahu tentang apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke sedang murka terhadap musuh-musuhnya.

"Apa kau tahu artinya misi ini bagiku, huh?"

"masih ingat dengan apa yang kukatakan waktu itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi jika kau menyentuh si wanita Hyuuga, Huh?"

"apa tujuanmu menggagalkan misi ini? Ingin bermain-main dengan kekuatanku?" Sasuke menyandarkan satu lengannya di bahu Karin, bahu itu nampak bergetar menahan takut.

"Heh, pelacur dengarkan aku…" Sasuke berbisik, bisikannya penuh nada kekejaman.

"...pilih yang mana? Amaterasu atau Susanoo?"

"S-Sasuke,…k-kumohon,…A-aku—"

"Aku apa,huh?"

"A-aku, tidak sengaja…a-ku—" Peluh semakin gencar menghiasi tubuh semampainya.

"tidak sengaja? Ka hampir saja membunuh anak itu, dan kau masih bisa bilang kau tidak sengaja?" Sasuke mengaktifkan mangekyo Sharingan.

"K-kumohon S-Sasuke,…a-aku..m-masih b-belum mau m-mati,..k-kumohon m-mafkan a-aku.."

"Hn? maaf…Tsk, kau memuakkan!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!" Karin berteriak sejadi-jadinya, suaranya menggema disetiap penjuru hutan.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Sasu-kun?"

"Genjutsu…" Sasuke menjawab santai disela-sela suara Karin yang melengking.

"apa? Sejak kapan ia terperangkap Genjutsumu? dan sejak kapan kau mengaktifkan Genjutsumu?

"sejak aku memulai kalimat pertamaku.."

Ino mengangguk dengan bibir berbentuk huruf O.

"Oi, Sasuke..! apa yang kau lakukan?" Naruto menghampiri mereka.

"Memberinya sedikit pelajaran"

"memang apa yang dia lakukan?, oi.. bertahanlah…." Naruto mendekati Karin yang Histeris kesakitan.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit terganggu dengan kehadirannya"

"Sasu..! kau akan membunuhnya! Lepaskan Genjutsumu!"

"Oi,..Naruto, tenanglah..Dia tidak akan mati…" Shikamaru mendekati mereka.

"_Well_,..Dia hanya setengah mati, kupikir" Ino menjawab cuek

"Apa yang sedang dirasakannya Sasuke?"

"Ditikam ribuan Kusanagi…itu yang paling standar"

"Ck, payah…kupikir akan ada pertunjukan yang lebih hebat" Shikamaru menggerutu malas.

"Jika Dia adalah Shinobi yang handal, ia mungkin bisa bertahan.."

"Jika tidak?"

"Dia akan gila…atau mati"

"sebenarnya apa sih masalahnya, aku tidak mengerti.." Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, si pria blonde nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah 'tidak biasa' para nakamanya.

"HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGG…! Hentikan Sasuke KUMOHON..! " Karin terus berteriak, kini ia berguling-guling diatas tumpukan salju.

"Sasu-kun, tidakkah ini terlalu berlebihan?"

"Tentu saja ini berlebihan…."

"S-sasuke..kumohon,…ampuni aku..j-jangan bunuh aku"

"Dimana kau buang benda itu?"

"benda apa?..."

"sesuatu miliknya, kau mengambilnya'kan? Dimana benda itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu maksudmu…aku— aaaaaaaaaaaaaa…!"

"dimana benda itu?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya

"Aku,…ak-ku…"

"Kau apakan benda itu?"

"Aku…aku…sudah membuangnya.."

"Kau membuangnya dimana?"

"D-dimana….entahlah, a-aku…ditumpukan salju d-didekat hutan timur….tapi pasti s-sudah tertimbun salju..a-atau sudah terbawa aliran Sungai"

"cari!"

"t-tidak mungkin Sasuke…b-benda itu pasti sudah hilang…"

"cari!"

"Aku tidak tahu..mungkin bendanya sudah hilang..aku—"

"Ino.." Sasuke mendelik kearah gadis cantik disebelahnya

Ino mengerti maksud Sasuke, ia'pun mendekati si gadis maroon. Ia menempelkan satu telapak tangannya pada kening Karin, semua tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Si gadis blonde nampak berkonsentrasi dengan jutsu andalannya, Sasuke mengamati Ino yang mencoba mengorek informasi dari otak Karin.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan? Anbu itu melakukan kesalahan ya?" Naruto semakin penasaran.

"Oi, Dobe..dimana Sakura?"

"Dia dirumah sakit…" Naruto menjawab malas

"perempuan iblis…!" Ino memaki

"dimana Dia membuang benda itu?" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada terburu-buru

"Wanita ini menggunakan cara licik untuk mencelakai Hina-chan" Ino geram

"Dimana hatimu? Dia itu sedang hamil..!"

"cih..jangan mengomentari apapun jika kau tidak mengerti,…." Kalimat Karin ketus

"Sasu-kun, aku tidak mengerti..bisa-bisanya kau terpesona dengan gadis murahan seperti ini?! Sampah bahkan jauh lebih baik dibandingkan harga dirinya.!"

"J-jadi Dia yang melukai Hinata-chan?!"

"Naruto, jadi kau baru mengerti sekarang? ck, kau lamban sekali…." Shikamaru menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Ino, kuserahkan Dia kepadamu…"

Perbuatan ini ilegal, Sasuke paham. Hanya saja tindakan Karin terlalu berlebihan, ingin sekali ia mencincang-cincang tubuh wanita itu dan menimbunnya dikubangan salju.

"Ck, seharusnya ini tugas Sakura…" Ino mengeluh.

* * *

Langit sudah menghitam ketika Sasuke sampai di mansion Uchiha, mansion itu nampak sepi ketika sang pemilik rumah menyusuri roka kediamannya.

Aktifitas bersama para nakama cukup menguras emosinya, Naruto yang paling bodoh, Shikamaru yang paling pintar dan Ino yang paling tangguh.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyangkan bahwa Karin akan berbuat senekad itu. Awalnya, ia berfikir dengan ancaman saja sudah cukup.

Karin tidak berani menyentuh Hinata secara langsung kala menyadari siapa yang akan ia hadapi untuk menerima konsekuensinya, tapi otak gadis itu benar-benar sudah bertambah gila.

Karin akan melakukan apa saja jika ada orang yang merebut 'sesuatu' yang dianggap miliknya. _Weel_, dalam hal ini adalah Sasuke.

Selama ini Karin selalu beranggapan bahwa ia dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih, walaupun Sasuke sendiri tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu.

Sasuke harus menjauhi si Anbu wanita, perbuatannya nekad. Jika kali ini Karin gagal melukai Hinata, mungkin ia akan mengulangi aksinya esok hari.

Bagaimanapun caranya, Sasuke harus melindungi Hinata dari wanita gila sekelas Karin.

Masih terngiang suara cempreng Ino, kala ia menceritakan tentang apa yang dilakukan Karin untuk menyakiti Hinata. Betul-betul cara licik, bak musuh dalam selimut.

Jika saja Sasuke tidak mengingat bantuan-bantuan Karin selama ini, ingin rasanya ia melaporkan tindakan ilegalnya kepada Hokage.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan membunuhnya, hitung-hitung membayar hutang balas budi atas 'penyelamatan' kala ia terluka.

Pengecualian ini hanya berlaku untuk sekarang, tapi tidak untuk lain kali.

Langkah beratnya membawa Sasuke dihadapan seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur pulas.

Wanita itu hanya mengenakan baju terusan berwarna krem dengan bagian lengan yang terbuka.

Potongan leher baju yang dikenakannya, menampakkan dada mulus dan sebagian belahan dada sang wanita.

Rambutnya tergerai tak beraturan diatas futon, poninya tersibak menampakkan dahinya yang indah.

Matanya tertutup, memamerkan bulu mata kecil-kecil menggemaskan.

Pipi chubby bersemu merah menahan dingin, sesekali bibir mungilnya bergerak-gerak seperti berbisik, hidung yang kecil nampak seperti hidung boneka barbie yang terukir sempurna.

Sasuke menghampiri, ia tak peduli jika Hinata akan terbangun oleh bunyi derak tatami yang ditimbulkan oleh langkah beratnya.

Usia kandungan Hinata telah berusia 3 bulan lebih. Gundukan perutnya belum kentara betul, namun ketika ia sedang tertidur dengan posisi seperti ini, perutnya sedikit lebih besar.

Hanya gundukan kecil, sama halnya seperti orang yang sedang kekenyangan. Tidak hanya perut, buah dadanya'pun semakin membesar dari hari ke hari.

Sasuke sering memperhatikan perubahan bentuk tubuh si wanita Hyuuga, walaupun ia tidak terang-terangan karena hal itu tidak akan mungkin dilakukan oleh si tuan gengsi sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Hinata sering kelelahan semenjak usia kandungannya memasuki bulan ke tiga. Jika sudah seperti itu, ia hanya akan berbaring diatas futon hingga tertidur pulas.

Shizune sering memperingati agar lebih banyak berjalan daripada hanya _tiduran _dirumah.

Tapi sungguh, jangankan berjalan mengelilingi taman keluarga Uchiha yang super mini minta ampun, menyusuri roka antara dapur ke kamar saja ia sudah malas.

Ini adalah kehamilan pertama, Hinata belum terbiasa dan belum mengerti betul tentang tatacara ibu hamil yang benar.

Setelah mengembalikan buku yang dipinjam beberapa waktu lalu, Hokage memerintahkannya untuk membaca buku panduan 'ibu hamil dan menyusui'

Sekali lagi pipi chubbynya kembali bersemu merah kala yang diberitahukan adalah Sasuke, bukan dirinya.

Hinata terkejut ketika Sasuke datang dengan beberapa buku panduan kehamilan. Pria itu tak berkata banyak, ia hanya memberikan bukunya pada Hinata lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Semenjak insiden pendarahan, mereka jarang berkomunikasi. Bukan karena mereka menjaga jarak seperti dulu atau apapun itu, tapi entah kenapa Hinata merasa canggung jika harus bercakap-cakap dengan Sasuke.

Mungkin karena selama ini percakapan mereka selalu dihiasi dengan ketegangan dan sumpah serapah.

Ketika mereka harus bercakap seperti layaknya orang normal, ia bingung harus memulai dengan kalimat apa? mengingat Hinata yang notabene adalah gadis pemalu dan tidak pandai berbasa-basi.

Sasuke'pun demikian, pria itu lebih banyak diam dan tenggelam dengan aktifitasnya sendiri.

Misi, membuat laporan misi, misi, membuat laporan misi….begitu seterusnya. Tsunade menepati janjinya, setelah Hinata mengandung, pria itu kebanjiran misi rank A dan misi rank B.

Dasarnya memang Sasuke menyukai hal-hal yang berbau adrenalin, Hinata jadi terabaikan.

Atau lebih tepatnya, ia menjadi tak punya alasan untuk memulai perbincangan dengan sang istri.

Apalagi?

Toh, Hinata sudah hamil…hanya menunggu anak itu lahir.

Jika mereka bertemu dirumah atau dilluar, Sasuke hanya sekedar bertanya kondisi janinnya, setelah itu ia akan pergi lagi untuk urusan misi bersama para nakamanya.

Walaupun sebenarnya tidak begitu, karena selama dua bulan disela-sela misinya, Sasuke menyibukkan diri mencari dalang dibalik insiden pendarahan Hinata.

Tentu saja Hinata tidak mengetahui jika ada orang yang akan mencelakainya, selama ini ia terus menganggap itu adalah kesalahan Sasuke.

Tapi beruntung Hinata bukanlah gadis egois yang akan menyalahkan orang lain dan menganggap itu adalah kesalahan bersama, bukan kesalahan sepihak.

Pikirannya terlalu disibukkan oleh sang calon buah hati.

Selama mengandung, ia akan tertidur mulai pukul 19.00 malam hingga pukul 09.00 pagi. Pukul 09.00 pagi, sarapan, mandi, lalu pukul 13.00 siang, ia akan kembali tertidur hingga pukul 17.00 sore.

Dengan waktu tidur yang super padat, tentu ia tidak akan menyadari kepulangan Sasuke.

Ketika suaminya pulang misi pada pertengahan siang atau pertengahan malam, Hinata pasti selalu tertidur pulas didalam kamar.

Jika sudah seperti itu, Sasuke akan ikut bergabung sembari mendekap tubuh mungil sang istri hingga ia terlelap pula.

Sesekali malah ia akan mengecup gundukan perutnya hanya untuk sekedar menyapa sang calon buah hati.

Percayalah, jika Hinata tidak tertidur, Sasuke dengan segudang gengsinya tidak akan mau melakukan hal itu.

Ia hanya berinteraksi ketika Hinata sedang tertidur, ia tidak akan berani menyentuh dan berbicara lama dengan sang istri ketika dalam keadaan 'biasa'

Bukannya ia takut, tapi jerah. Sasuke hanya tidak ingin ada kata-katanya yang menyakitkan atau perbuatannya yang melukai.

Hinata bak porselin rapuh yang mudah retak, diperut gadis itu sedang ada janin Uchiha. Sasuke tidak ingin hanya karena kecerobohan kecil baik itu dari prilaku ataupun kata-katanya, lantas menyakiti hati si wanita Hyuuga.

Setiap kali bertemu, Tsunade selalu memperingati. Sasuke sadar, peringatan lebih dari 3 kali, berarti benar-benar _warning_ dan harus dipatuhi.

Ia menyelipkan sesuatu pada jemari mungil Hinata, sesuatu yang membuatnya dilema belakangan ini.

Alat tes kehamilan yang sebelumnya ia perkirakan jatuh disuatu tempat, kini Sasuke telah mendapatkannya kembali.

Hinata terus menanyai para pelayan, nakamanya, para pedagang dipasar, ditoko, bahkan Hokage sekalipun.

Ia sangat menginginkan miliknya kembali, baginya itu adalah benda berharga.

Hinata tidak pernah mengeluh kepada Sasuke, tapi telinga Sasuke setajam silet, apapun bisa didengarnya.

Merasakan sesuatu yang bergerak-gerak, memancing iris lavender itu untuk sekedar melihat apa gerangan yang sedang mengusik tidur pulasnya.

Betapa terkejutnya ia, kala mendapati Sasuke berusaha menyelipkan sesuatu pada sela-sela jemarinya.

"S-Sasuke-san.."

Sasuke sontak menarik tanganya, alat tes kehamilan itu terjatuh didekat jemari Hinata.

Perhatian wanita itu lantas tertuju pada sesautu didekat jemarinya.

"A-aku mencari ini sejak kemarin…ternyata Suke-san yang menemukannya" Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Hn, bukan aku yang menemukannya. Salah satu pelayan menemukan benda itu didekat taman, ia memberikannya padaku tadi siang"

"katanya kau sangat menginginkan benda itu?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap "Hai' aku sangat menginginkan benda ini….a-aku ingin menyimpannya kedalam kota berhargaku"

"…..."

"Ini adalah salah satu benda berhargaku…sangat berharga"

Raut wajahnya berubah kala melihat kondisi tespek yang lusuh dan hampir terbelah dua, ada bekas patahan ditengah-tengah benda itu.

Ada ekpresi kekecewaan dari paras cantiknya, menyadari perubahan sikap sang istri, Sasuke bertanya penyebabnya.

"Ada apa?"

" ini hampir rusak, dimana pelayan menemukannya?"

"didekat taman, mungkin pada tumpukan salju. Wajar jika kondisinya lembab dan kusut"

Hinata mengangguk mengerti "kupikir ini anti air…" ia nampak kecewa.

Ia bangun dari futonnya lalu mendekati oshiire, sesuatu diambil dari dalam lemari yang menyimpan segala perlengkapannya.

Kotak segi empat berwarna hitam, terdapat ukir-ukiran cantik dan lambang Hyuuga ditengah-tengah kotaknya.

Hinata sangat antusias ketika memamerkan kotaknya pada Sasuke, pria itu nampak malas terlibat dalam sebuah perbincangan yang menurutnya sangat-sangat tidak penting dan hanya cocok dilakukan oleh anak-anak berumur 12 tahun.

"Nee..Sasuke-san, sejak kecil aku selalu menaruh semua benda berhargaku di dalam kotak ini"

Tanpa dilihat gadis itu, Sasuke memutar malas kedua bola mata seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

'membosankan…'

"dulu, Oka-sama selalu menaruh benda berharganya di dalam kotak ini ketika ia masih muda…"

"…ini adalah satu-satunya benda milik ibuku yang tidak dibuang oleh ayahku, itupun karena aku menyembunyikannya"

"apakah…menurumu ini cantik?"

"ya, tentu saja…" Sasuke menjawab sekenanya.

Kotak itu tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil, ukirannya unik dan terlihat klasik. Sasuke yakin, isi didalam kotak itu hanyalah benda-benda tua setara dengan rongsokan.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hinata membuka kotak hitamnya. Senyum lebar menghiasi paras cantiknya kala memandangi benda kecil-kecil didalam kotak itu.

Disitu ada sisir, hiasan rambut, cincin, kalung, permata, dan beberapa perlengkapan rias.

"lihatlah kalung ini, aku mendapatkannya dari Oka-sama ketika ulang tahunku yang ke 5"

"…lalu cincin ini, aku membelinya dari upah pertamaku menjadi seorang Kunoichi…"

"Permata ini dari Tetua Klan Hyuuga ketika aku dinobatkan menjadi seorang Hime.."

Hinata berbicara panjang lebar menjelaskan asal-usul benda berharganya, Sasuke terus memperhatikan tingkah gadis itu kala menjabarkan satu persatu rongsokan-rongsokan yang dianggapnya tidak penting.

Dia adalah wanita yang sama dengan sikap yang berbeda, Hinata menjadi sangat aktif dan lancar berbicara jika menyangkut sesuatu yang ia sukai.

Hampir-hampir saja Sasuke terkekeh melihat bibir gadis itu yag terus bergera-gerak cepat mengiringi kalimat-kalimat girangnya.

Saking cepat Hinata berbicara, Sasuke tidak begitu menyimak dengan baik inti dari setiap penjelasannya.

"…Suke-san, lihatlah pemerah bibir ini…aku mendapatkannya dari seorang wanita cantik"

"…kondisinya memang sudah rusak, tapi ini kudapatkan dari teman ibuku. Ini adalah rias wajah pertamaku..maka dari itu aku menyimpannya"

"_Nee,…kau juga harus berada dalam kotak ini ya…"_ Hinata berbicara pada alat tespek.

Pria dihadapannya tersenyum simpul, walau mati-matian ia menahan tawa. Tingkah Hinata saat ini hampir sama dengan tingkah Naruto yang sedag bermain robot-robotan ketika usianya 6 tahun.

Alih-alih menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar dari Hinata, Sasuke menunjuk asal-asalan benda didalam kotaknya.

"itu apa?"

"Aa..itu, foto Oka-sama…dan foto-fotoku bersama Hanabi-chan sewaktu masih kecil"

"Ini album mini terakhir yang bisa aku selamatkan, semuanya telah dibakar oleh Ayah…"

"Entah kenapa Ayahku tidak menginginkan benda-benda ini berada didalam rumah kami…"

"…sebelumnya kami punya beberapa album foto ukuran besar, bahkan sangat besar…tapi semuanya sudah hilang…"

Sasuke tidak akan memaksa Hinata untuk memperlihatkan isi dari album mini itu, ia pasti akan sedih.

Sangat sulit ketika harus mengingat kenangan-kenangan berharga dengan orang-orang yang kau cintai, ketika orang itu telah tiada.

"kami-sama..!"

"Ada apa?" Sasuke terkejut dengan aksi terkejut Hinata

Wanita itu menutup wajahnya, menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal, lalu dengan gerakan cepat segera berguling ke atas futon.

Sasuke kebingungan dengan tingkahnya.

"S-suke-san,.."

"Hn.."

"G-gomenne…tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan sesuatu yang tidak penting kepadamu…"

"….i-itu pasti sangat-sangat membosankan ya? maaf…." Posisi Hinata tidur membelakangi Sasuke.

"…."

Hina merasa malu, sikapnya barusan seolah-olah mereka adalah dua orang yang sangat akrab.

Ia tentu tidak menyadari, tingkah antusias membuatnya lupa kepada siapa ia sedang berbicara.

Semenjak insiden pendarahan, ini pertama kali Hinata berbicara panjang lebar dengan Sasuke.

Rasa canggung itu kembali mendera hatinya, dalam hati ia mengumpat tentang 'kenapa ia tidak bisa mengontrol diri dan berbicara seenaknya'

"kurasa..aku ingin melanjutkan tidurku…"

"Aku juga sangat lelah" suara Sasuke disertai dengan tarikan nafas panjang

Pria itu segera masuk kedalam selimut dan berbaring disamping sang istri. Sementara sang istri? menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

Sasuke merapatkan tubuhnya hingga tidak ada jarak, satu tangan dan satu kaki melingkar pada tubuh mungil dalam dekapannya.

ia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada rambut panjang Hinata, seketika aroma shampoo lavender mendominasi indra penciumannya.

Hinata boleh terkejut dengan aksi Sasuke, tentu saja. Namun sebenarnya, perlakuan seperti ini sudah sering dilakuakn pria itu kala ia sedang tertidur.

"Suke-san.." Nada kalimatnya bertanya.

Ia bisa mendengar suara hirupan Sasuke meresapi aroma lavendernya.

"Aku lelah, setelah pulang dari melaksanakan misi, aku dan yang lainnya pergi berlatih dihutan…"

"…Entah kenapa aku merasa sifat bodoh Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi dan sifat jenius Shikamaru semakin menjadi-jadi pula…"

"…apa kau tahu, upah misi kami dipotong 30 % karena Naruto memukul Daimyo itu…"

"eh? lalu?.."

"Ino sudah memarahinya habis-habisan. Misi ini bisa dikategorikan dalam misi rank A, tingkat kesulitannya'pun lumayan…"

"tapi karena _ulah_ Naruto, semuanya jadi berantakan…"

"Apa ino menjitak kepala Naruto-kun?"

"tidak hanya menjitak, ia juga mencekik lehernya.."

"Kami-sama, _lucunya_…"

"jadi apa yang kau lakukan selama ini..?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Aku,..dirumah saja, aku tidak keluar rumah seperti perintah Shizune-san. Awalnya aku ingin mencari alat tespeknya, tapi karena kau sudah menemukannya—"

"..Kau tidak akan keluar rumah lagi?" Sasuke menyambung kalimat Hinata

"Iie' aku tetap akan keluar…"

"Kau bandel.." Sasuke mencubit pelan pipi chubbynya

"Tapi aku ingin sekali mengunjungi aula…"

"untuk apa? "

"Nee, besok akan ada perayaan. Perayaannya akan berlangsung hingga malam tahun baru…"

"Tahun baru hanya tinggal 3 hari lagi, Desa pasti akan sangat sibuk untuk mempersiapkan perayaannya..."

"..Aku ingin sekali pergi ke perayaan itu, ditahun-tahun sebelumnya aku'pun selalu turut serta dalam pesta yang diadakan Hokage"

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan didalam pesta itu?"

"hum… besok akan ada pawai anak-anak. Anaknya Kurenai-sensei pasti turut serta dalam pawai itu,…aku tidak sabar ingin melihatnya"

"apa kau tahu, disitu para anak-anak akan dipasang-pasangkan layaknya seperti pengantin. Mereka akan mengelilingi desa selama seharian penuh.."

"bisa kau bayagkan, betapa lucunya mereka. Pengantin cilik menggunakan kimono-kimono pernikahan…"

"…Aku benar-benar tidak akan ketinggalan moment itu, Sakura dan Ino akan menjadi panitianya. Mereka pasti tidak akan keberatan jik aku turut membantu"

"Aaa..Suke-San, bukankah ini tahun pertamamu? Datanglah ke acara itu, kau pasti akan menyukainya"

"…." Tidak ada jawaban

"Suke-san? Kau mau'kan?"

"…."tetap tidak ada jawaban

Hinata menoleh pada pria dibelakangnya, ia tersenyum simpul kala mendapati sang suami telah tertidur pulas.

Dengkuran halusnya menandakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar telah tertidur pulas.

"Sasuke-san benar-benar lelah…."

"ia kebanjiran misi gara-gara aku…"

"Gomenne Suke-san, misimu jadi tertunda lama karena menunggu kehamilanku…"

"..waktumu dihabiskan untuk melaksanakan misi sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat"

'tapi walaupun begitu…."Hinata membuat jedah

"Aku akan tetap pergi keperayaannya hihihii…."

* * *

Hari ini aula dibanjiri para warga, baik itu ninja maupun non ninja. Pawai akan digelar mulai pukul 09.00 pagi hingga pukul 09.00 malam, anak-anak akan berganti kostum untuk putaran keduanya pada pukul 14.00 siang hari.

Semua panitia nampak sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan acara. Ada Sakura, Ino, Teten, Chouji, Lee, Sai, Kiba, Shino dan masih banyak lagi Shinobi yang turut serta.

Yamato Taicho, bukan sebagai panitia mengingat usianya tidak mudah lagi. Elemen kayu miliknya berguna untuk menyiapkan tandu-tandu yang akan digunakan para pengantin cilik.

Teten dan Ino menghiasi tandunya hingga semakin cantik dan menarik. Merasa hanya tinggal _bengong_, Kakashi sensei ikut serta membantu kedua gadis itu.

"OOI..! Kaka sensei, bantu disini ! disitu kerjaan wanita lho…." Kiba berseru

"Yoo' aku malas angkat yang berat-berat, aku ini sudah tua….biarlah aku membantu Ino dan Teten disini…"

"Kakashi sensei, jangan banyak alasan...kita kekurangan tenaga!" Naruto ikut berseru.

"Kurang tenaga bagaimana? Kagebunshinmu saja sudah padat sesak mendominasi aula"

Naruto terus menggerutu pada senseinya, sementara perhatian Kakashi tertuju pda seseorang yang tidak ia sangka-sangka akan hadir dalam persiapan pesta ini.

Sasuke dan Hinata, datang bersamaan. Hinata nampak berbicara pada Sasuke, pria itu lalu mengangguk pelan.

Hinata meninggalkan Sasuke kemudian mengikuti Sakura yang tergesa-gesa menuju ruangan rias.

Merasa diperhatikan, pria itu menuju ke arah orang yang memperhatikannya.

"tidak biasanya kau hadir dalam persa perayaan seperti ini?" Kakashi menegur lebih dulu.

Melihat Sasuke yang melangkah mendekati mereka, Ino dan Teten tersenyum penuh arti ke arah sahabat ravennya.

"Oi..Sasuke, kau datang juga rupanya" kini Yamato yang menyapa.

"Hn, apa tidak boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh, apalagi jika kau mau membantuku disini…"

"Iie' Yamato Taicho, aku bukan pengguna elemen Kayu…"

Beberapa orang tertawa mendegar kalimat sanggahan Sasuke.

"HHuffth…susahnya menjadi pengguna elemen kayu seorang diri…" Yamato menghembuskan nafas berat.

"kau datang bersamanya?" Kakashi bertanya

"Hn, aku hanya menemaninya saja…."

"merasa lebih baik rupanya…"

"tsk, kau seperti wanita tua sensei…." Sasuke mengomentari Kakashi yang memegangi beberapa bunga untuk hiasan tandu pegantin.

"Ya…terserah, mau membantuku?"

"terima kasih, tapi aku tidak tertarik….." Sasuke melenggang pergi menghampiri bunshin-bunshin Naruto.

Padatnya bunshin Naruto yang mendominasi aula, menggelitik bogem mentahnya meninju satu-persatu para bunshin hingga meletus layaknya balon udara.

"Oi..! Sasuke, jangan menggangguku…!" Naruto berada diatas tiang ketika ia berteriak.

"Menggunakan jutsu untuk kepentingan non ninja, dilarang keras disini.." Sasuke menyeringai seraya mendelik ke arah wanita pirang yang sedang berbincang dengan beberapa Shinobi.

"Ini hanya perayaan Sasuke…tidak apa-apa," Shizune membawa sekumpulan kostum pengantin dan terburu-buru memasuki ruangan rias.

"Oi, bantu kami disini..!" Lee melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mendelik, tapi bukan ke arah Lee. Melainkan kepada pria disamping Lee. Seorang pria berambut maroon dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya.

Iris emerald pria itu menatap tajam kepada pria bermata onyx beberapa meter dihadapannya.

"Sejak kapan seorang monster suka menghadiri pesta?"

"Ayolah teman-teman, ini perayaan…" Lee memperingatkan.

"Tsk,…si Nuke-nin mulai bertingkah" Gaara membalas sapaan Sasuke.

"Lee, apa bedanya seorang monster dengan seorang Nuke?" pertanyan Sasuke menyinggung.

"Sasuke-kun, Gara-kun, mohon maaf…tapi tolong jangan bertengkar pada saat seperti ini…"

"Tenang lee, kita tidak sedang bertengkar, kita hanya saling menyapa" Sasuke melingkarkan satu tanganya pada pundak Gaara.

Terlihat betul perbedaannya, Gaara sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan Sasuke. Well, mungkin karena Sasuke saja yang terlalu tinggi.

Gaara memang beberapa tahun lebih mudah dibandingkan rekan seangkatannya, tahun ini usianya baru menginjak 19 tahun.

Usianya masih sangat belia untuk ukuran seorang Kage, hal itu terus mengundang kontroversi hingga pada masa jabatan periode keduanya.

"Kudengar, kau akan menjadi seorang ayah…"

"….seorang penghianat sepertimu bisa menjadi ayah? tsk, rasanya lucu…" Gaara tertawa meremehkan.

"Aku hanya sedang melaksanakan misi, dan kurasa tidak ada yang bisa ditertawai dari misi itu"

"Hoi! apa yang kalian pertengkarkan, dasar tidak tahu malu..!" Tsunade menegur seraya menujuk satu-persatu wajah-wajah tampan disana.

"Kau seorang Kage, dan kau seorang Shinobi bawahan Kage. Jabatanya selevel denganku, jika kau bertengkar dengannya, itu sama saja kau bertengkar denganku pula…!" Suara wanita itu lantang.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak awal, kami ini berteman. Siapa bilang kami bertengkar?" Sasuke semakin mengeratkan rangkulannya pada bahu Gaara.

"Nee, nee..sudahlah. Jika maksud pertengkaran ini karena ujian Chunin waktu itu, berarti permusuhan kalian benar-benar tidak ada gunanya" Ino melerai kedua nakamanya.

Berhubung karena mereka dalam suasana perayaan, Gaara maupun Sasuke akhirnya mengalah satu sama lain.

Mereka memisahkan diri dan bergabung ke rekan terdekatnya masing-masing, Gaara tetap bersama Lee, sementara Sasuke menghampiri Naruto dan Shikamaru.

Terjadi kehebohan di kelompok mereka kala Naruto dan Kiba menggoda satu-persatu para Kunoichi juniornya.

Mereka menarik siapa saja Kunoichi yang lewat lalu mengajaknya masuk kedalam tandu pengantin.

Jika Kunoichinya cantik, maka rekan-rekanya akan bersorak kegirangan. Namun Jika Kunoichinya jelek, mereka akan mencela dan mengutuk Naruto dan Kiba.

Dasarnya Naruto yang memang didikan mendiang Jiraiya sensei, sementra Kiba rutin meminjam buku Icha-icha paraide milik Kakashi Sensei.

"Minna,…pengantinnya telah siap..!" Shizune memberikan pengumuman.

Pintu ruangan rias terbuka, nampak Hinata dan Sakura berada pada barisan depan memberikan aba-aba kepada para pengantin cilik.

Wajah-wajah mereka sangat serius memperhatikan dua Kunoichi yang sedang memberikan instruksi.

Pengantin cilik itu kira-kira berjumlah 40 pasang, mereka didandani layaknya pengantin sungguhan.

Sangat cantik, semua memuji hasil kerja panitia yang mampu menangani anak kecil seusia mereka. _Well,_ Biasanya anak-anak seusia itu akan sangat sulit diatur dan selalu bertindak semaunya.

Ino dan Sai menghampiri Sakura untuk membantu anak-anak menaiki tandu.

Tidak sulit, semua nama telah tertera di masing-masing tandu, Sai dan beberapa Shinobi juniornya hanya perlu menggendong mereka menaiki tandunya.

Beberapa pengantin yang kira-kira usianya baru menginjak 3 tahun, nampak kebingungan menemukan tandu mereka, mengingat mereka belum lancar bicara dan belum tahu membaca huruf.

Hinata mendekatinya sembari menenangkan sepasang anak itu.

"Nee,..nee… jangan menangis, mari kuantar ke tandumu…"

"Arigatou Nee-san…"

"Aa,…Chouji-san, tolong disini, mereka tidak bisa menemukan tandunya"

"Yosh..mari ikut kakak ya…."Chouji menggendong mereka

Hinata melabaikan tangan"Ganbatte nee.."

Panitia sibuk mengurusi para pengantin cilik, sebagian dari mereka bahkan lebih sibuk lagi karena harus mempersipkan aula untuk pesta nanti malam.

Ini adalah Tradisi Hokage pertama, Tsunade hanya melanjutkan tradisi itu agar tidak mati.

Pada periode Hokage ketiga dan Hokage keempat, perayaan biasanya akan diselingi doa bersama di kuil hingga matahari terbit pda hari pertama di tahun baru.

Namun mengingat Tsunade adalah seorang wanita yang tidak terlalu suka berdoa, bagian itu dihilangkan dan digantikan dengan minum-minum bersama hingga malam pergantian tahun berakhir.

"kelihatannya seru sekali…aku juga ingin membantu Sakura.."

"Oi Naruto selesaikan dulu disini…dasar!" Shikamaru menggerutu.

Naruto menghampiri panitia yang sedang sibuk memberi aba-aba kepada anak-anak.

"waa..mereka lucu-lucu…" Naruto antusias melihat para pengantin cilik.

"Iya Naruto-kun, ingin sekali aku mencubit pipi mereka. Tapi itu tidak munkin, nanti riasannya jad rusak" Hinata menaggapi tidak kala antusias.

"Oi, Sakura….! Bagaimana kalau kita nikah sekarang saja…!tandunya sudah siap, biar hemat di ongkos!"

"MATI KAU NARUTO..!" Sakura memberikan tatapan membunuh kepada kekasihnya.

"hahahahah aku hanya bercanda…., jangan marah-marah doong~~" suara Naruto manja

Hinata terkekeh mendengar candaan sepasang kekasih itu, mereka memang pasangan serasi.

Entah kenapa, perasaan yang dulu ia pendam untuk si Blonde, kini tergantikan oleh rasa persaudaraan.

Hinata malah senang melihat keakraban Sakura dan Naruto, megingat dulu ia sempat menaruh hati pada kekasih Iryo-nin itu.

Ia bersyukur, akhirnya bisa menjauhkan perasaan yang selam ini megganggu hatinya. Hinata sadar, tidak akan mungkin ia bisa menjadi 'sesuatu' bagi si pahlawan desa.

Naruto adalah milik Sakura, Sakura adalah milik Naruto, itu sudah menjadi kewajiban bagi mereka berdua.

Lalu Hinata? siapa yang akan memiliinya? Sasuke kah?

"Hinata,.."

"Eeh? Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Aku jadi teringat masa lalu…"

"…masa lalu ketika kita masih seusia mereka…"

"…bukankah saat itu kita juga pernah menjadi pengantin cilik, masih ingat Hinata?"

"…ketika itu, kita belum masuk ke akademi. Hokage ketiga memaksaku mengikuti pawai dengan tujuan agar aku bisa berbaur dengan anak-anak seusiaku…"

"…kau juga menghadiri pawai itu, dan kau menjadi pengantin pasanganku… Apa kau masih ingat?"

Hinata nampak berfikir keras, ia berusaha mengembalikan memori ke beberapa tahun silam semasa kecilnya.

"semua orang memuji karena kecantikanmu, kau anak yang paling cantik waktu itu….ingat tidak?"

Cantik? Memuji kecantikan? Naruto memuji kecantikan Hinata. walau tidak secara langsung, entah sadar atau tida sadar, ia baru saja memuji Hinata.

Sebagai gadis yang pernah menaruh hati kepada Naruto, sudah sepantasnya ia merasa malu mendengar pujian itu.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian tahun ia menunggu, ini pertama kali Hinata mendengar pujian dari pria yang sempat mengisi setiap inci sel didalam otaknya.

Pipi chubbynya blushing seketika, Hinata menolehkan wajahnya kearah lain berusaha menghindari tatapan dari si blonde.

Ia merasa canggung, biar bagaimanapun setiap wanita pasti akan merasa malu jika dipuji seperti itu.

"Apa kau sudah lupa, Hinata?"

Hinata terus memutar memorinya, berusaha mengingat moment-moment ketika ia berusai 3-5 tahun.

Pesta perayaan…

Tahun baru…

Pawai…

Pengantin kecil…

Menggunkan kecil dengan corak corak bunga sakura…

Ketika itu ibunya sangat antusias mengikut sertakan Hinata dalam pawai, walau usia putri sulungnya baru menginjak 3 tahun.

Haruka sedang hamil besar, kala ia mengurusi perlengkapan Hinata untuk mengikuti pawainya.

"Aa,…aku ingat, ketika itu… Oka-sama sedang mengandung hanabi-chan…"

"akhirnya kau ingat juga…."

"..waktu itu kau menangis sejadi-jadinya agar bisa dipasangkan denganku, ingat?"

"hihihi, benarkah?" Hinata tertawa

"….iya..aku ingat, aku sangat ingin dipasangkan dengan Naruto-kun.."

"hahahaha itu lucu sekali….hahahahah"

"hhihihi..iya itu lucu sekali…" Hinata ikut tertawa.

"waktu itu seru sekali ya…"

"OI NARUTO…! Apa yang kau lakukan disitu? BANTU KITA DISINI…BAKA..!" Shikamaru mengerutu.

"ya ampun, aku lupa kerjaanku…oke Hina-chan aku kesana dulu ya…"

Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum diiringi Naruto yang melenggang ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang marah-marah.

Betul apa kata Naruto, pawai waktu itu sempat terjadi kehebohan pada salah satu pasang pengantin.

Senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya tiba-tiba berubah kala mengingat moment dimana ia dan Naruto dipasangkan menjadi pengantin.

Benar-benar pasangan yang serasi…

Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu memorinya….

"Apa kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat" Sasuke tiba-tiba menghampirinya.

Pria itu mengelus tulang pipi Hinata, ekpresi wajah sang istri sangat berbeda ketika terakhir kali mereka berpisah didekat pintu.

Raut wajah Hinata seperti kebingungan, kedua iris lavendernya menyiratkan keragu-raguan akan sesuatu.

"kita pulang saja…"Sasuke kembali berucap.

Wanita itu berusaha menghindari jemari Sasuke diwajahnya "Iie', aku masih ingin membantu Sakura-san"

"..Jika kau ingin pulang, duluan saja…aku masih ingin disini.."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang kebingungan, sikap Hinata berubah 180% semenjak terakhir kali mereka berbincang ketika dalam perjalanan menuju ke Aula.

"Hina-chan, kau kenapa? sakit?" Sakura menghampiri mereka.

"A-aku akan kekamar mandi…"

"Aneh.."Sasuke bergumam

"Nee, nee…wanita hamil memang terkadang begitu. Mereka bisa sangat sensitif terhadap hal-hal kecil "

"Apa itu wajar?"

"Tentu saja, semua wanita hamil pernah mengalaminya"

"merepotkan…"

Sakura terkekeh "kau harus bersabar Sasu-kun…"

"Awalnya aku tidak menduga lho, kalau kalian akan menikah. sekarang malah hampir punya anak…"

"…Sasu-kun dan Hina-chan memang berjodoh…"

"…aku harap hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku,…"

"jika yang kau maksud adalah Naruto, Pria itu akan mati jika tidak menikah denganmu" Sasuke menanggapi

Sakura kembali terkekeh "Aku harap mitos itu menjadi kenyataan, tapi memang sudah terbukti, ya'kan?"

"kau sangat ambisius"

"hahaha…aku benar-benar sangat mengharapkannya. Itu adalah impianku…"

"…Jujur aku iri pada Hinata"

"apa kau masih ingat Sasuke, kita berdua pernah dipasangkan dalam pawai seperti ini…"

"entahlah, aku lupa…" Sasuke menjawab cuek.

"Kau melupakan moment penting itu? Kau tega sekali Sasu-kun…"

"maksudmu ketika aku bukan diriku yang sekarang?"

"ya terserah, intinya kita pernah mengikuti pawai ini. Aku sangat antusias ketika panitia mengumumkan bahwa kita berdua berpasangan"

"…bagaimanapun, Sasu-kun adalah anak tertampan…semua gadis pasti akan sangat senang jika disandingkan denganmu…." Sakura bernostalgia

"Aku lupa.."

"kau keterlaluan Sasu-kun…"

"Aku sudah melupakannya Sakura, mengingat masa lalu hanya akan membawa rasa sedih dan sakit hati…."

"…Aku berbeda denganmu…"

"…cara kita menanggapi 'sesuatu' pasti berbeda pula, aku harap kau mengerti maksudku"

Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya.

Si gadis Cherry membatu melihat kepergian rekannya, mungkin ia mengungkapkan sesuatu yang salah.

Sakura sedikit menyesal menyinggung masa lalu, masa lalu pria itu tidak terlalu baik. ia tidak seharusnya menyinggung moment-moment yang ingin dihilangkan Sasuke dari memorinya.

"Gomenne, Sasuke-kun…"

* * *

Iring-iringan tandu mulai bergerak meninggalkan aula, masing-masing tandu dibopong oleh 4 pria dewasa.

Hawa dingin dan berkabut yang menyelimuti Desa Konoha, tidak menjadi penghalang bagi para pengantin cilik untuk memamerkan busana indah mereka.

Bak pangeran dan putri dari kerajaan, anak-anak itu dipuja dan dipuji karena keanggunannya.

Para warga bersorak gembira memenuhi jalan utama desa, apalagi tujuannya jika bukan menyaksikan para putri dan pangeran cilik.

Malam ini akan diadakan pesta penyambutan untuk pesta perayaan tiga hari, aula masih dalam proses persiapan.

Tari-tarian, pertunjukan sulap, nyanyi-nyaian, jamuan makan malam, wejangan dari para tetua dan Hokage, dan yang paling ditunggu-tunggu adalah performance dari para Shinobi elemen Api sebagai tanda dimulainya pesta perayaan.

Rencananya akan ditampilkan naga api raksasa yang akan mengelilingi Desa Konoha selama semalaman penuh.

Api adalah simbol dari desa Konoha, moment naga api telah diadalakan dari tahun ke tahun.

Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Hokage mengutus seluruh Shinobi elemen api untuk turut serta dalam penampilan naga api raksasa.

_Well_…yang pastinya minim Sasuke, karena pria itu telah menolak mati-matian dengan alasan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang Shinobi pesulap.

Pria itu berjalan agak cepat, tidak seperti para warga dan Shinobi yang perhatiannya terfokus pada iring-iringan pawai, ia malah mengambil langkah menjauh dari area keramaian.

Wanita yang sedang menjadi tujuannya, sedang duduk termenung didepan salah satu toko warga.

Entah apa yang menjadi fokus Hinata, semenjak berbicara dengan Naruto, ia menjadi sedikit diam.

Padahal awalnya ia sangat antusias mendatangi aula.

Hinata juga sangat senang ketika mendandani, membantu memakaikan Kimono, dan memberikan komando kepada anak-anak.

Perkataan Naruto terus mengiang dikepalanya, si pria blonde telah sukses membuat hatinya bimbang.

moment ketika menjadi pengantin cilik, entah kenapa bisa dilupakan oleh gadis ini.

Kimono bunga sakura, hiasan-hiasan, menaiki tandu, berfoto bersama, membuat janji bersama, bermain bersama, bercerita bersama…bagian dari memori itu seperti telah di hapus dari ingatannya.

Terlalu banyak kejadian belakang ini, mulai sejak ia kecil hingga dewasa. Saking banyaknya hal yang ia lalui, moment sepenting itu jadi terlupakan.

'OO..KAMI-SAMA….'

'benarkan itu?'

'Naruto-kun, apakah semua itu benar? lalu kenapa aku melupakannya? kenapa aku bisa lupa?...'

'aku dan Naruto pernah mejadi pengantin cilik bersama, lalu...'

'tidak, pasti terjadi kesalahan….'

'tapi apakah betul? Sejak kapan?...'

"_Kami-sama, kenapa bagian itu bisa terhapus dari memoriku?"_

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" suara ketus Sasuke berhasil membuatnya tersentak.

"Aa..Sasuke-san, Aku—"

"Kita pulang sekarang" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata.

"Iie' aku masih ingin disini, pulanglah duluan"

"Tidak, kau harus pulang bersamaku"

"Tidak, aku masih ingin tetap disini"

"Jangan keras kepala, ayo pulang!" Sasuke mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Hinata.

"Tidak, aku masih ingin membantu disini…"

"Kau tidak bisa lelah, pulang sekarang!"

"aku masih ingin disini..!" Hinata berusaha melepaskan cengkaraman Sasuke

"kau keras kepala...!" Suara Sasuke lantang,

Baritonenya berhasil membuat beberapa orang mendelik kearah mereka.

"jangan bertingkah, dan ikuti perintahku" Pria memelankan suaranya

"Suke-san, kau menyakitiku didepan umum" tatapan Hinata menyalahkan Sasuke.

"Sejak kapan aku tidak menyakitimu, huh? Sejak awal kau memang merasa selalu tersakiti, dan itu karena ulahmu sendiri yang terlalu keras kepala"

"Aku bisa mengurusi diriku sendiri, kau tidak perlu memerintahku…"

"…Semenjak kau pergi melaksanakn misi, aku melakukan semuanya sendiri. Tolong percayalah padaku…"

"Tidak, aku tidak percaya padamu"

"Suke-san, aku masih ingin tinggal di aula sampai malam.."

"tidak boleh, kau harus pulang dan beristirahat"

"aku tidak lelah"

"disini cuaca sangat dingin, aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa pada anak itu"

"Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa, percayalah….aku paling tahu kondisi janinya"

"kau egois..!" Sasuke mendesis

"IKUT AKU..!" ia menarik keras tangan Hinata, tubuhnya terhempas dan bertabrakan dengan dada bidang Sasuke.

Hinata memekik sembari memegangi lengannya yang kesakitan.

"Apakah aku harus memohon-mohon agar kau mau mengikuti perkataanku _barang _sekali saja…?!"

"lepaskan dia!" suara baritone lainnya mendominasi.

"Heh, jangan ikut campur..ini bukan urusanmu!"

Neji menarik tangan Hinata yang lain, Sasuke terpaksa mengalah dan melepaskan cengkramanya.

"Hina-sama, apa anda terluka?"

"Neji-niisan, a-aku tidak apa-apa"

"Apa Dia menyakitimu?"

"Iie, kami baru saja akan segera kembali ke mansion Uchiha"

"Tidak, menurutku ia menyakitimu"

"Neji-nii, kami baik-baik saja….aku—"

"Jika aku menyakitinya, apa itu menjadi masalahmu?"Sasuke membuat jedah

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan waktu itu, apapun yang kulakukan bersamanya, itu menjadi urusan kami, bukan urusanmu, bukan urusan siapapun.."

"sampai kapan kau akan terus menyakiti Hina-sama?"

"Neji-nii..kami baik-baik saja, Sasuke-san tidak menyakitiku. Kami cukup bahagia…"

"Hina-sama, kudengar anda telah mengandung? Seharusnya anda menjauhi manusia keji itu jika ingin bayi anda selamat?"

"lepaskan Dia, kami harus kembali ke mansion Uchiha"

"Tidak, Hanabi dan Hiashi-sama telah kembali ke Konoha, beliau ingin bertemu dengan Hina-sama. Aku berniat membawanya ke mansion Hyuuga, ini perintah"

"Tapi perintahmu bukan menjadi perintahku, aku tidak mengizinkannya. Dia tidak akan kembali ke rumah terkutuk itu"

"Neji-nii, Gomenne… Aku mungkin tidak bisa kembali ke manson Hyuuga"

"Alasannya? Apa karena pria kotor ini telah meracuni pikiran anda?"

"Neni-nii, kumohon! Sejak tadi kau terus memojokkan Sasuke-san…"

Hinata melepaskan genggaman Neji, apa yang dilakukan wanita itu benar-benar tidak disangka oleh Sasuke.

Hinata merangkul kakak sepupunya "Neji-nii,…Arigatou."

"Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membelaku…."

"Hina-sama, ayah anda ingin bertemu. Beliau sangat senang ketika mendengar kabar kehamilan anda, ia sangat menyesal dengan perkataanya waktu itu"

"benarkah?..."

"Tentu saja, Hiashi-sama sangat menyayangi anda, ia sangat berharap anda mau menemuinya"

"lepaskan tangan kotormu!" nada kalimat Sasuke memperingati

"Tsk, apa kalian sering bersikap seperti ini? Memalukan…"

"…kau seorang Budak, dan Kau seorang dari keturunan bangsawan, apa ini? Cinta terpendam?" Sasuke melecehkan.

"Seorang budak yang diam-diam menaruh hati kepada majikannya? menarik.."

Hinata melepaskan dekapan pada sepupunya, Neji'pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Sasuke-san, maafkan aku..jangan salah paham. Aku telah menganggap Neji-nii sebagai kakak kandungku sendiri"

"Benarkah? Tapi apa yang kulihat berbeda, si brengsek ini tidak pernah menganggapnya begitu"

"Jaga bicaramu, aku menghargai Hina-sama layaknya aku menghargai Hiashi-sama. Kecurigaanmu tidak beralasan!"

"Tsk, selain pandai ber-akting, kau juga pandai mencari-cari muka"

"Suke-san, Neji-nii kumohon hentikan…"

"kau tahu Uchiha, kau tidak pantas mendampingi seorang Hime Hyuuga…"

"..Hina-sama terlalu baik untuk manusia rendahan sepertimu…"

"neji-nii hetikan…!"

"HIna-sama, pria ini jelmaan dari iblis, _asal anda tahu._."

"Neji-nii apa yang kau katakan?"

"Dia adalah keturunan iblis dari klan iblis yang berniat menghancurkan Konoha..!

"NEJI-NII…..!"

"Dia lahir dari keturunan Iblis…!"

"Kumohon hetikan NEJI-NII..!"

"DIA IBLIS..! SELURUH KETURUNANNYA ADALAH IBLIS, DIA TIDAK PANTAS UNTUKMU..!"

'PLAAAAAAKKK….!'

Pipi putih Neji berubah menjadi kemerah-merahan.

"HYUUGA NEJI..! KAU BERHAK DIAM, INI PERINTAH..!" Suara Hinata lantang.

Persolan mengenai Klan Uchiha yang berniat menghancurkan Konoha, memang benar adanya.

Semenjak perang dunia Ninja ke – empat berakhir, Hokage dan para Daimyo sepakat untuk tidak mengungkit hal itu demi kenyamanan sang Uchiha tunggal.

Menjaga mental satu-satunya pemilik Sharingan, adalah prioritas para petinggi Konoha, Sasuke harus senyaman mungkin berada dikonoha.

Lagipula, sangat tidak etis menyalahkan seluruh kaum Uchiha, pdahal yang berbuat hanya seorang saja, yaitu Uchiha Madara.

Keluarga Sasuke hanya sebagai korban dan diperalat, nama mereka tidak seharusnya dibawa-bawa dlam permasalah rumit itu.

"Pergilah..! a-aku tidak ingin melihat wajahmu..!" kentara betul gadis itu sedang emosi.

"Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini. Ingat kata Tsunade, jangan membebankan pikiranmu" Sasuke menaruh satu tangannya pada pundak Hinata

"Suke-san, maafkan aku…"

Gadis itu berbalik, lalu dengan gerakan cepat segera membatasi pendengaran Sasuke.

Hinata menempelkan telapak tagannya pada kedua telinga pria itu.

"jangan dengar apa kata Nejii-nii…"

"oke…anggap saja kau tidak mendengarya ya…" matanya sendu menatap dalam –dalam iris onyx milik sang suami.

"…." Sasuke hanya memandang mata sendu dihadapannya.

"kumohon, jangan marah pada Neji-nii….Dia tidak sengaja, jika kau marah lampiaskanlah kepadaku…"

Sasuke mengelus wajah mulus dihadapanya, pelupuk mata gadis itu hampir-hampir saja mengeluarkan air mata.

"sudahlah, kita pulang sekarang"

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Tanpa mendelik kearah pria berambut coklat dibelakangnya, Hinata dan Sasuke melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hyuuga Neji.

Neji masih mematung memandangi sepasang suami istri yang berjalan sembari menautkan jemari.

"Keparat kau Uchiha..!"

Pria itu paham betul taktik busuk Si Uchiha tunggal. Ketika ia terus memaki, Sasuke tidak akan balas memaki.

Dia memanfaatkan hati malaikat Hinata untuk membelanya. Jadi, seolah-olah kesannya Neji adalah pria yang paling jahat dan Sasuke menjadi pihak yang dilukai hatinya oleh Neji.

"licik..!"

* * *

"Husstt, jangan berisik.."

"Shika, hentikan. Gaara ada didalam gedung ini…."

"lalu kenapa?"

"Aku takut…"

"apa? Kau takut kepada adikmu?"

"sejak kapan aku mengatakan bahwa kita—"

"Kita apa?"

"ck, kumohon lepaskan aku…."

"bagaimana bunganya?"

"bunga yang waktu itu?

"itu aku yang memberikannya"

"kupikir itu titipan ibumu.."

"Iie' bunga itu dariku, bibitnya dari Ibuku…."

"bunganya kutaruh pada wadah berair, sementara bibit bunga mawarnya masih didalam kaca…"

"…entah kapan akan tumbuh, mungkin tidak akan pernah tumbuh. Suna adalah desa kering.."

"pasti akan tumbuh..percaya padaku"

"kenapa aku harus percaya?"

"karena memang harus seperti itu…"

"lalu apa artinya Flower morning?"

"Hm?..."

"ada kertas yag bertuliskan 'Flower Morning' pada buket bunganya"

"Flower Morning? Apa ya…?" Shikamaru mencoba mengingat-ingat

"Bohong kalau kau tidak mengetahuinya, untuk apa kau menulis itu jika kau tidak mengetahui maknanya?"

"Bunga pagi..itu maknanya"

"Bunga pagi?"

"pagi itu, saat kau terbangun…menurutku kau seperti bunga pagi yang baru saja mekar…"

"Setauku kau tidak pandai merayu"

"siapa bilang aku sedang merayu? ini kenyataan…."

"waktu itu adalah ketidaksengajaan…"

"tapi menurutku kau sangat menikmatinya"

"ini semua karena teman bodohmu..!"

"tapi tindakanya menguntungkanku..."

"bagimu, tapi bagiku tidak…"

"aku paling tahu ketika seseorang sedang berbohong, dan kau bukan tipe wanita yang pandai berbohong"

"apa kau berusaha mencari kelemahanku?"

"tidak, aku hanya beruasaha mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan"

"kau jahat…"

"berarti aku berhasil _dong_…"

Bersyukurlah karena Ino yamanaka tidak sedang berada didalam ruangan itu, ruangan kosong melompog ketika para pengantin cilik meninggalkan aula beserta para panitianya.

Jika si wanita blonde menyaksikan apa yang dilakukan Shikamaru saat ini, bisa jadi pria itu akan menjadi bahan gossip seumur hidup.

Shikamaru yang selalu cuek, Shikamaru yang pintar, Shikamaru yang tidak peduli, Shikamaru yang selalu malas…dan Shikamaru yang super menjauhi yang namanya wanita.

Sejak kapan ia jadi se-pervert ini?

Apakah semenjak pesta pernikahan sahabatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu?

Para nakamanya tentu tidak akan menyangka banwa teman mereka yang super cerdas bisa bersikap layaknya pria penggoda.

Ya, Tentu saja hanya didepan Temari

Temari yang sedari tadi membantu Sakura, akan segera menyusul iring-iringan tandu untuk menikmati suasana pawai.

Niatnya terhenti, kala Shikamaru segera menerobos masuk lalu mengunci pintu ruangan.

Shikamaru hanya ingin memastikan keadaan Temari semenjak ia meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah hutan.

Semua bermula semenjak hari pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata, itu pertama kalinya Shikamaru dan Temari bertemu tidak dalam suasana misi ataupun perang.

Terjadi perbincangan yang cukup panjang diantara mereka, keduanya bercerita panjang lebar kala mengingat bagaimana cara mereka awalnya bertemu.

Shikamaru baru menyadari, ternyata temari bukan Kunoichi menyeramkan seperti rumor-rumor yang _santer_ dikalangan para Shinobi.

Temari'pun merubah pandangannya kepada Shikamaru yang super cuek dan pemalas, menurutnya pria itu menyenangkan dengan tutur kata yang menyenangkan pula.

Mereka terus berbincang ditemani Sake, benar-benar perbincangan yang sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

Awalnya disitu ada sang pengantin pria, Sasuke yang menemani mereka. Ada juga Naruto, kiba, Shino, Chouji, Lee, sai, Ino, teten, Neji, para sensei dan para senior di akademi.

Malam semakin larut, satu persatu para nakama berpamitan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Temari telah mabuk berat. Di Suna, minuman seperti itu hanya akan dinikmati oleh para pria.

Sasuke lalu menyuruh Shikamaru untuk mengantar temari kembali ke hotel tempatnya menginap, dengan alasan tidak ingin membuat Gaara mengamuk dan memporak-porandakan mansion Uchiha.

Shikamaru mengiyakan, ia'pun membopong sang gadis dan tentu saja ditemani gerutu malasnya.

Shikamaru yang notabene paling tidak suka direpotkan terus mengeluh sepanjang perjalanan.

Malam semakin larut, hujan salju semakin menjdi-jadi. Jalan utama menuju kota di blokir oleh para Shinobi jaga, dengan alasan sedang ada pembersihan jalan karena baru saja terjadi longsor.

_Finally_, Shika terpaksa membawa Temari ke kediamannya di bagian selatan Konoha.

_Well_, apa yang akan terjadi jika sepasang manusia single berada dalam satu kamar?...

Malam itu, Shikaku beserta sang istri berada di mansion Hyuuga untuk membantu sahabat mereka mengurusi pernikahan putrinya, sepasang suami istri itu tidak akan pulang pada malam bersalju tebal.

Apa yang dilakukan Temari dan Shikamaru dikamar itu? tidak ada yang tahu. Intinya, hubungan mereka berubah menjadi 'tidak biasa' semenjak malam pernikahan Sasuke.

Esok subuhnya, Temari terbangun tanpa sehelai kain'pun menutupi tubuhnya. Betapa kagetnya ia kala menemukan Shikamaru dengan keadaan yang sama.

Keduanya tidak saling berbicara, beberapa jam kemudian bahkan mereka melakukan perjalaan bersama.

Hari itu bertepatan dengan jadwal misi Shikamaru ke Suna untuk membantu Gaara membasmi Nuke-nin.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Yamato Taicho, Kankuro, temari, Gara dan beberapa Shinobi Suna berangkat ke Sunagakure pukul 09.00 pagi.

Keduanya masih diam membisu, bahkan ditengah-tengah misi'pun mereka tidak saling menegur satu sama lain.

Hingga saat itu tiba….

Entah siapa yang memulai percakapan, ketika itu Shikamaru sedang mendapatkan tugas memantau suasana hutan bersama temari.

Shika seharunya bertugas jaga bersama Sasuke, entah kenapa malam itu Sasuke malah menyuruhnya berpasangan dengan kakak Kazekage.

Sekali lagi, sepasang manusia single berduaan ditengah hutan yang sepi?

Siapa yang berani menebak, apa yang mereka lakukan?

Kejadian yang sama terulang kembali, kali itu jauh lebih lama. Keduanya dalam kadaan sadar, tidak sedang dalam pengaruh sake ataupun alkohol.

Temari takluk akan pesona kejeniusan Shikamaru. Begitupula sebaliknya, Shika takjub akan kedisiplinan Temari dalam menjalankan setiap misi.

Pagi harinya, temari terbangun tanpa Shika disisinya, ia tentu kesal dan merasa dipermainkan.

Hingga kepulangan tim Konoha, Temari tak sekalipun memulai pembicaraan dengan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru yang memang pada dasarnya cuek, merasa malas untuk melakukan basa-basi.

Walaupun pada akhirnya, ia merasa bersalah juga karena meninggalkan pasangannya sendirian ditengah hutan.

Bukan karena khawatir Temari akan diterkam binatang buas, karena itu sangat-sangat mustahil untuk ukuran Kunoicihi setangguh Temari.

Shika hanya merasa kurang menghargai gadis cantik itu, setelah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Seolah-olah temari adalah wanita biasa-biasa saja, sama halnya wanita-wanita yang sering menemani para sahabatnya di rumah pelacuran.

_Well,_ Shika bukan termasuk salah satunya, dan ia tidak akan memperlakukan Temari persis dengan wanita-wanita itu.

Dimatanya, tentu Temari berbeda dibandingkan wanita lainnya. Gadis itu spesial…

"Maafkan aku karena meninggalkanmu malam itu…"

"kenapa baru minta maaf sekarang?"

"karena aku baru punya kesempatan bicara sekarang, kau tahu sendiri'kan jarak Konoha ke Suna"

"lalu kenapa tidak mengirim surat?"

"lalu akan sampai terlebih dulu ditangan kazekage?"

"kau bisa menaruh namaku disurat itu?"

"menaruh namamu? surat pribadi? pengirimnya adalah aku? Bisa saja…"

"ah jangan…Gaara akan mengetahuinya"

"maka dari itu aku tidak melakukannya…"

"Di desa kami, tidak ada wanita yang menjalin hubungan dengan para pria. Itu dilarang…"

"…para wanita akan dijodohkan sejak mereka masih kecil, atau menunggu pinangan dari pria yang mau menikahinya"

"kalau begitu aku akan meminangmu.."

"kita dari desa yang berbeda"

"aku cukup akrab dengan Kazekage, Dia pasti menerima pinanganku"

"kau.. sungguh-sungguh?" Temari nampak ragu.

"apakah aku terlihat seperti bercanda?" Shika merapatkan tubuhnya pada wanita itu.

"benarkah?..."

"bersabarlah, aku pasti akan melamarmu. Kau sudah menjadi miliku, dan akan terus menjadi milikku"

Shika mengunci bibir Temari dalam satu ciuman panjang dan erotis, sementara tangan pria itu aktif melepaskan helai demi helai pakaian yang menutupi tubuh indah sang gadis.

Wanita itu tidak menolak, ia'pun membantu Shika menurunkan resleting celana dan melepaskan jaket chunin pria itu.

Ia mengerang pelan saat Shikamaru dengan aktif memijit-mijit payudara kembarnya, Shikamaru kembali membekap bibir ranum gadis itu untuk meredam suaranya.

"Huust…tenanglah"

"aah…aahh..ahh.. uuh"

"kau ingin yang ebih…seperti waktu itu?"

"kau menggodaku lagi?"

"perhatikan aku melakukannya…"

Pria itu mengarahkan penisnya pada tempat yang seharusnya ia berada, kembali dikecupnya bibir temari untuk mengantisipasi teriakan sang gadis.

"aaahh..ahha…ahh"

"jangan disini Shika…"

"disini saja, hanya sebentar…"

Sedikit sulit Shikamaru memasukan bendanya, mengingat Temari baru dua kali melakukan hubungan badan.

Gadis itu nampak kaku dan terkesan malu-malu.

"kau sempit sekali…."

Mereka harus segera menyelesaikanya, Karena 15 menit lagi Sakura dan rombongan akan kembali untuk mengganti kostum para pengantin untuk putaran kedua.

Mungkin gosip yang ditebarkan Ino, memang benar adanya. Terjadi sesuatu antara Temari dan Shikamaru.

Tapi sekali lagi, keduanya enggan mengumbar kemesraan.

Shikamaru dan Temari adalah dua orang Shinobi disiplin dan serius dalam melakukan tugas serta misi-misinya.

Tidak ada orang yang akan mengetahui kecuali mereka berdua, intinya mereka memang sedang menjalin hubungan.

Tidak seperti Sakura-Naruto, Sai-Ino, Shika dan Temari lebih banyak diam dan bersikap biasa-biasa saja didepan para nakamanya.

Mereka akan membuat gebrakan ketika Keluarga besar Nara melakukan perjalanan ke Suna untuk melamar kakak dari sang Kazekage.

* * *

ini malam pertama pesta perayaan, semua warga Konoha tidak akan tidur selama 3 hari guna menyaksikan moment penting itu.

Khusus di kediaman ketua Klan Hyuuga, semarak perayaan tahun baru tidak begitu terasa.

Dari kejauhan, samar-samar terdengar suara bising pesta yang berasal dari gedung aula.

Pesta perayaan telah dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu, semua perhatian warga desa tertuju pada salah satu gedung terbesar Konoha.

Bisa dipastikan Desa menjadi sunyi senggang karena warganya fokus pada pesta perayaan.

Hal itu tidak berlaku untuk beberapa orang di ruangan utama keluarga Souke Hyuuga.

Kelima orang itu nampak diam membatu. yeap, bisa dibilang kaku.

Hari ini, Hyuuga Hiashi sengaja absen menghadiri pesta tahun baru guna menunggu kedatangan putri sulungnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, setelah mengunjungi sanak saudara diperbatasan Desa Otogakure, ia dikejutkan oleh kabar yang disampaikan Hokage.

Hiashi benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Hinata telah mengandung, Hanabi lalu berinisiatif mengunjungi Nee-sannya untuk memberikan selamat.

Niat gadis itu urung dilakukan kala sang ayah mengutus Neji untuk mengundang sepasang suami istri itu ke kediaman Souke Hyuuga.

Si Senior Hyuuga menjadi sedikit menyesal dengan kata-katanya, tidak seharusnya Hiashi memarahi Hinata sampai separah itu.

Ia ingin putrinya hadir dikediaman Souke malam ini, Hiashi ingin mengetahui keadaan Hinata pasca mengandung.

Anak yang dikandung Hinata adalah anak penting, ia tidak ingin putrinya sembrono mengemban tangggung jawab yang diberikan para tetua.

Apalagi setelah Tsunade menceritakan insiden pendahannya, Hiashi merasa perlu untuk memperingatkan Hinata.

Fisik Hinata hampir sama persis dengan kondisi Fisik Haruka, Ibunya. Kondisinya lemah ketika mengandung, saat-saat seperti itu akan sangat rawan untuk Hinata.

Awalnya Sasuke enggan untuk mengajak sang istri mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga, mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali ia berkunjung ke mansion mega itu.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke harus terlihat baik-baik saja didepan semua orang, termasuk juga dihadapan mertua dan saudara Hinata.

ia tidak memaksa Sasuke untuk ikut, insiden siang tadi dengan Neji-nii membuatnya khawatir akan terjadi insiden susulan.

Walau begitu, Sasuke memaksa dengan alasan ia harus menjaganya atas perintah Hokage.

_Well_, disinilah mereka, diruangan utama keluarga Souke. Hinata dan Sasuke sedang duduk mematung tanpa sepatah kata.

"Apa Nee-san ingin makan sesuatu? Aku akan menyuruh pelayan—"

"nee, Hanabi-chan…tidak perlu. Aku dan Sasuke-san tidak akan lama"

"untuk apa buru-buru, jangan bilang kau takut ketinggalan pestanya.."

"Aa.. iie' Otousama.."

"kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, aku harap kau bisa mengambil pelajaran dari apa yang terjadi pada ibumu"

"Hai' Otou-sama..aku mengerti"

"Hinata sedikit berbeda dengan Hanabi, ia mengikuti gen ibunya. Aku harap kau mau bersabar dan pengertian terhadap kondisi putriku"

"Hai' saya mengerti, Hokage-sama telah menjelaskan mengenai kondisi kesehatannya" Sasuke menanggapi.

"Aku ingin Dia tinggal disini selama masa mengandung, aku harap kau mau mengerti…"

"… Hinata masih termasuk salah satu Hime Hyuuga. Menurut adat kami, seorang Hime harus tinggal di kediaman Souke pasca mengandung"

"kami punya adat istiadat sendiri bagi Hime yang sedang mengandung untuk pertama kali…."

"..mengingat kondisi Hinata yang lemah, aku khawatir terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan…"

"Aku haap kau tidak salah paham, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Biarlah Hinata disini bersamaku, kami pasti akan menjaganya…"

"…kebiasaan seperti itu sudah berlanjut selama turun temurun…aku yakin jika Ibunya masih hidup, Ibunya'pun akan meminta hal yang sama"

"….izinkan Hinata bersama kami, aku paham betul kondisimu.."

"…sebagai Shinobi andalah Hokage, kau sering diutus ke luar Desa untuk misi–misi jangka panjang. Aku hanya khawatir dalam masa kepergianmu, Hinata seorang diri dan—"

"dengan sangat tidak menyinggung perasaan anda, Hyuuga sama" Sasuke memotong pejelasan panjang lebar Hiashi.

Hanabi dan Neji sontak mendelik kearah si pria Uchiha. seumur-umur, tidak ada seorang manusia'pun yang berani menyanggah kalimat-kalimat seorang ketua Hyuuga sekelas Hyuuga Hiashi.

Bahkan Tsunade, yang notabene jabatannya paling tinggi se-Konoha, enggan menyapa atau berbicara banyak dengan sang ketua Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi sangat dihormati oleh seluruh parlemen Shinobi Konoha. jabatannya sebagai ketua klan terbesar, membuat para Shinobi enggan kepada si senior Hyuuga.

'tidak punya adat kau Uchiha…!' Neji dan Hanabi membatin.

"saya sangat menghargai niat baik anda.."

"tapi putri anda telah berubah status menjadi istri saya, sekarang ia menyandang nama Uchiha…"

"..maka dari itu, dengan tidak mengurangi rasa hormat saya, izinkanlah saya sendiri yang melakukan tugas yang anda maksudkan..."

"…saya masih mampu melakukan tugas itu, saya sangat menghargai niat baik anda…"

"…saya harap anda mau mengerti dan tetap membiarkan putri anda tinggal di kediaman saya…"

"…Dia boleh berkunjung kemari sesekali waktu, aku tidak akan melarangnya.."

"..aku harap maksud baikku ini tidak menyinggung makna dari kebaikan hati anda…"

"maka dari itu, tetap tidak mengurangi rasa hormatku kepada anda, Hyuuga-sama.."

"…Aku tidak mengizinkan istri saya tinggal di kediaman Souke selama mengandung, aku harap anda mengerti keadaan kami.."

Sasuke membungkukan badannya seraya memberikan penghormatan kepada sang ayah mertua.

Ia betul-betul tidak ingin Hinata tinggal di Kediaman Souke pasca mengandung, Sasuke hanya menjaga perasaan dan kestabilan emosi wanita itu.

Tinggal berlama-lama di mansion Hyuuga, hanya akan membuka luka lama.

Sasuke meyakini, Hiashi memanggil Hinata ke Mansion Hyuuga karena anak yang ada didalam kandungannya.

Anak yang dinantikan para Daimyo, Hiashi merasa bangga karena putrinya telah mengandung anak yang diagung-agungkan oleh para tetua desa.

Lalu bagaimana jika Hinata tidak mengandung? Jangan harap ia akan memanggil Hinata berkunjung, memandangi wajah putrinya saja ia tidak akan sudi.

Dimatanya, Hinata adalah putri yang gagal, tidak lebih. Hiashi adalah pria egois yangh haus akan puji-pujian dan kata-kata sanjungan.

Jika saja Hiashi bukan orang yang berpengaruh pada Desa, jangan harap Sasuke mau sudi bersujud dan memohon pada si tua bangka.

"Kau meragukan Klan kami?"

"aku percaya, hanya saja sekarang putri anda telah berstatus sebagai istriku. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya, saya mohon pengertian anda"

"Hinata adalah seorang Hime Hyuuga, ia paham betul adat-istiadat yang ada didalam Klan. Semua adat-istiadat harus dipatuhi oleh semua keturunan Hyuuga"

"Dia bukan lagi berstatus sebagai seorang Hyuuga, sekarang putri anda bagian dari Uchiha"

"Hyuuga tetap Hyuuga, sampai mati'pun akan tetap menjadi Hyuuga"

"Anak yang sedang dikandungnya adalah keturunan Uchiha, anak itu sebagai bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang Uchiha"

"Hinata harus tinggal"

"tidak, Dia harus tetap bersamaku"

"beraninya kau membantahku!"

"Otousama.." Hanabi memegang pundak ayanya.

"Ternyata betul apa yang dikatakan para Tetua, kau pemudah keras kepala dan tidak bisa diatur"

"Atas dasar apa anda mengaturku? toh anda tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu.."

"…begitu juga dengan putrimu, anda tidak bisa lagi mengaturnya karena sekarang Dia adalah tanggung jawabku…"

"KAU—"

"Hiashi-sama.." kali ini giliran Neji yang menenangkan sang ketua Hyuuga.

"anda tidak berhak mengatur kehidupan kami. Apapun itu, kami yang menjalaninya.."

"..orang lain tidak berhak mengatur"

" keras kepala…!"

"Otousama kumohon…!" Hinata bersujud dihadapan sang ayah.

"biarkan aku menjalani kehidupanku sendiri, apapun itu aku yang akan menanggung resikonya"

"Nee-san, kau ingin keluar dari adat-istiadat Klan kita?"

"Aku hanya ingin mandiri, Hanabi-chan.."

"…apa yang dikatakan Sasuke-san itu benar adanya, biarkan kami mengaturnya sendirian…"

"sekarang kau juga ikut keras kepasal sama seperti Uchiha..!"

"Iie' Otousama, kami hanya ingin menangani masalah kami sendiri"

"tidak, kau hanya ingin memisahkan diri dari Klan, hanya tindakan itu yang bisa kau lakukan setelah gagal menjadi Hairees.."

"tidak berguna..!"

"Hyuuga –sama..!" suara Sasuke ketus

"Kau mau apa?! Ingin memukulku karena mendidik putriku sendiri?"

"menurutku anda tidak mendidiknya, anda baru saja merendahkannya.."

"….Tsunade memperingati untuk terus menjaga kestabilan emosinya, aku harap kita tidak melanjutkan pembicaraan ini demi kebaikan kita bersama" Suara Sasuke tegas, ada nada peringatan di setiap kalimatnya.

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari sang ketua Hyuuga.

"terima kasih anda tetap diam, aku sangat menghargainya.."

"…kami harus pergi"

Pertemuan yang direncanakan bisa menjadi moment kekeluargaan yang indah, berubah menjadi debat diskusi yang rawan akan pertarungan.

Jika saja Sasuke tetap egois dan meladeni kalimat demi kalimat Hiashi, bisa jadi pria itu akan menyerang si ketua Hyuuga terlebih dahulu .

Ia baru saja meminta Hinata tinggal di kediaman Souke Hyuuga demi kebaikan sang putri tercinta.

Tapi apa yang terjadi?

Baru 30 menit Hinata berada berada didalam rumah itu, Hyuuga Hiashi telah menyakiti hatinya dengan mengatakan bahwa ia 'tidak berguna'

Lalu dimana letak kebaikannya?

Hiashi hanya akan melukai hati Hinata, tinggal di kediaman Souke sama saja mengembalikan memorinya ke masa-masa menyedihkan.

Masa-masa menyedihkan ketika sang ayah tidak mempercayainya dan terus meremehkan kemampuannya.

* * *

"Kenapa kau melarangku tinggal dirumahku sendiri?"

"kenapa kau bepura-pura menyetujui penolanku pada ayahmu?"

"karena aku tidak ingin ayahku curiga, aku hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja…sepeti kesepakatan kita waktu itu…"

"Aku'pun demikian, aku hanya menginginkan kebaikan"

"aku percaya pada ayahku.."

"tapi ayahmu tidak mempercayaimu, dimatanya kau adalah anak yang gagal"

"itu karena kebodohanku sendiri…tindakan ayahku sudah benar"

"ayahmu tidak akan pernah puas, dia pria tamak. Jika kau menggapai satu jenjang, maka ia akan memaksamu untuk mencapai jenjang berikutnya.."

"ketika kau gagal, ia akan membuangmu layaknya sampah.."

"...ingat, kau bersamaku karena dia 'membuangmu' dari Klan"

"Dia membuatmu menikah karena ingin menggeser posisimu sebagai hairees, _atau apapun itu…_

"…kenapa begitu? Karena kau memang tidak mempunyai potensi untuk itu…"

"tapi Dia tetap ayahku, aku tidak mungkin membantah perintahnya"

"setelah lahirkan anak itu, kau boleh meninggalkan mansion Uchiha sesuka hatimu…"

"Kembalilah ke Klan mu, aku tidak akan melarangmu"

"kau akan memisahkanku dari anakku?"

"iya, jika itu harus kulakukan"

"aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi"

"makanya patuhi perintahku.."

Hinata tidak melanjutkan langkahnya, wanita itu berhenti di depan taman desa.

Sadar berjalan sendirian, Sasuke mendelik kearah wanita berambut panjang yang sedang duduk temenung disalah satu kursi taman.

"kemari, disitu dingin…"

"Aa, pulanglah duluan..aku masih ingin disini"

Sejak kemarin suasana hati Sasuke sedang tidak baik. Menganiaya Kariin, bertengkar dengan Hyuuga Neji, dan yang terakhir beradu mulut dengan Hyuuga Hiashi.

Pria itu memijit pelipisnya seraya memaki pelan, Sasuke tidak ingin bertengkar sekarang.

Kepalanya serasa mau pecah, wanita dihadapannya bertingkah egois pada waktu yang tidak tepat.

Memangnya sejak kapan Hinata mau menuruti perkataannya jika bukan dibarengi dengan kekerasan dan sumpah serapah?

Sasuke serba salah, ingin marah..dia harus menjaga hati wanita ini…

Ingin mengalah, tingkah wanita ini malah menjadi-jadi...

Lalu dimana letak kebaikannya?

Sasuke bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

"ingin ke pesta perayaan?" ia berjalan pelan mendekati Hinata.

"…" tidak ada jawaban.

"pakailah, jaket ini akan membuatmu tetap hangat" Sasuke melepaskan jaketnya.

Dia membantu Hinata mengenakan jaketnya, jaket berwarna hitam dengan bulu-bulu tebal. Ada lambang Uchiha dibagian belakang jaket itu.

Hinata tidak menolak kala Sasuke memandu menutupi tubuh bekunya, Switer Hinata tidak setebal jaket milik Sasuke.

"A-arigatou.."

"kau menangis?"

Well, Kenapa Sasuke bertanya begitu? karena pipi Hinata berkilat –kilat dibawah kegelapan malam.

"a-aku tidak ingin ayahku membenciku, a-aku hanya tidak ingin mengecewakanya…."

"m-maka dari itu… sejak dulu, aku selalu menuruti setiap perkataannya…" gadis itu sesengukan.

"kau pikir dengan menurut semua perkataanya, ia mau 'menoleh' kearahmu?"

"a-aku selalu berharap begitu…"

"sayang sekali karena harapanmu sia-sia.."

Kalimat terakhir Sasuke membuat Hinata memandang pria onyx disebelahnya.

"Dia hanya akan memperhatikan seseorang ketika orang itu memiliki sesuatu yang istimewa.."

"anggap saja itu adikmu, atau si bunke brengsek…"

"lalu kau? Apa kau memiliki sesuatu? tidak usah repot-repot menguji kekuatanmu, aku sendiri saja sudah bisa memperkirakan sejauh mana kelemahanmu"

"kau itu produk gagal, percayalah…"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana…?" Suara Hinata lirih menanggapi penjelasan panjang lebar Sasuke.

"kau tidak harus melakukan apa-apa, hanya cukup menuruti perkatanku…." ia membuat jedah cukup lama.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"..dan tetap berada disisiku…."

Tangis Hinata pecah, entah kenapa kalimat terakhir Sasuke begitu mengena dihatinya.

Entahlah, pokoknya ia hanya butuh pegangan. Hinata sangat rapuh, ia hanya butuh seseorang untuk memapahnya.

Orang yang selalu berada disisinya saat ini adalah Sasuke, mau tidak mau hanya pria itulah yang mampu dia pecayai.

Terlepas dari semua pertengkaran dan sikap kasar pria itu, Sasuke tetap selalu ada untuk Hinata.

"tenanglah… "ia mengelus-elus perlahan rambut indigonya.

"hiks…hiks..hiks…hiks..bolehkah….hiks..hiks..hiks. .b-bolehkah…aku —hikk s-sekali ini saja….?"

"tentu saja boleh—"

Sasuke terkejut, ia bahkan belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Hinata sudah menghambur memeluknya terlebih dahulu.

Pelukan yang erat, seolah-olah takut kehilangan orang yang ada dalam rangkulannya.

Tubuh Hinata bergetar dengan bahu yang bergetar pula, tangisnya semakin pecah pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Kaos chunin pria itu telah basah oleh air mata, dada Sasuke terasa hangat karena terpaan wajah Hinata.

"hiks..hiks…hiks..hikss…."

Entah sejak kapan rambut indigonya menjadi panjang, Sasuke sangat senang menyentuh rambut itu.

Rambut indah ini sangat menggoda, selain paras cantik dan tubuh indah Hinata, tentunya.

"hussstt….tenanglah…"

"hiks..hiks..hiks..a-aku..t-tidak berguna..hiks..hikss"

"tidak, bagiku kau berguna…"

Hinata meggeleng.."a-aku memang t-tidak berguna…hiks..hiks..hiks"

"hei, lihat aku…pandang mataku.." Sasuke merangkum wajah sedih dihadapannya.

"aku sangat berharap padamu, apa yang ada didalam dirimu adalah masa depan untuk Klanku…"

"..kau sangat berguna…"

"b-benarkah?" Hinata masih sesengukan

"tentu saja, baka..!"

"…maka dari itu kau harus mendengarkanku dan menuruti semua perkataanku…"

Hinata mengangguk, wanita itu menghapus jejak-jejak air mata dipipi putihnya.

Sasuke melakukan hal yang sama, disibaknya poni indigo sang istri seraya mengusap usap dahi dan area tulang pipinya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, kau sangat jelek ketika menangis"

Hinata menyandarkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Sasuke, pria itu memejamkan mata sembari meresapi rasa hangat yang menyentuh salah satu bagian sensistifnya.

Ia bisa mencium aroma parfum yang dikenakan Sasuke, entah parfum apa itu, sangat fress dan membuatnya candu.

"jika kau mematuhiku, aku akan selalu ada dibelakangmu" Sasuke berbisik

"Arigatou Suke-san…."

"pandanglah aku…."

Perlahan-lahah Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba mensejajarkan kepalanya dengan kepala Sasuke.

Pria itu menggenggam jemari Hinata lalu diarahkan ke dada bidangnya.

"sentuhlah aku disini…"

Hinata memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"sentuhlah…" Sasuke meyakinkan.

Awalnya ia agak ragu, namun perlahan jemari mungil itu mulai mengelus dada bidang dihadapannya.

"a-ada apa dengan ini? sakitkah?"…Dia bertanya dengan lugunya

Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang lembab dan basah.

"eeh, bajumu basah..."

"maka dari itu kau harus bertanggung jawab..!" Sasuke memandangnya dengan tatapan mematikan.

"Eeh?"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Suke-san…~~"Hinata menyanggah dengan nada manja

Sasuke berusaha menahan tawanya namun tidak berhasil, suara manja Hinata menggelitik tenggorokannya untuk tertawa.

Tawa Sasuke menggema diseluruh taman yang sepi, menyadari Sasuke baru saja mengajaknya bercanda, Hinata'pun ikut tertawa.

Keduanya tertawa bersama, sekali lagi Hinata dipertontonkan oleh tawa menawan dari sang pangeran Uchiha.

Deretan gigi-gigi putih Sasuke terlihat jelas dihadapan Hinata, hidung mancungnya sedikit kembang kempis karena mencoba meredam gelegar tawa, kedua alisnya bertaut dengan pipi memerah, betul-betul tampan pria ini.

"kau lucu sekali hahahahaha…."

"Suke-san, kupikir kau serius.."

Sasuke menghentikan tawanya, kini ia memamerkan senyum simpul yang selalu digilai oleh para gadis.

"mana bisa begitu, ayahmu baru saja memarahimu.."

"Nee, arigatou Suke-san.." Hinata memamerkan senyum simpul yang sama.

Sadar dengan posisi wajah yang sangat dekat, memancing keinginan satu sama lain.

Hinata bisa meresapi aroma tubuh Sasuke, Sasuke'pun bisa meresapi aroma tubuh Hinata yang syarat akan wangi lavender memabukkan.

Wangi yang sangat akrab pada indra penciumanya, wangi yang sering ia hirup kala berada sangat dekat dengan wanita itu.

Aroma tubuh dari wanita yang tidak pernah ia sangka-sangka bisa hadir dalam kehidupannya setelah neraka panjang selama bertahun-tahun.

"kau wangi sekali…."

Hinata kembali tersenyum simpul menanggapi kalimat Sasuke.

Mata mereka bertemu, mata Sasuke sangat jelas mengisyaratkan kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

Bukan pandangan mematikan, bukan pandangan kebencian, bukan pandangan kemarahan, bukan pandangan penuh nafsu, buka padangan yang Hinata kadang-kdag tidak mengerti maksud dari tatapanya.

Saat ini yang ia tahu, mata onyx dihadapannya menatap dengan penuh kasih sayang yang tulus.

'Kami-sama, betapa tampannya wajah pria ini…'

Hinata tidak memungkiri, Sasuke jauh lebih tampan daripada Naruto. Perberdaan warna kulit keduanya sangat mencolok, Naruto berkulit kecoklatan dan Sasuke berkulit putih bersih.

Mau dilihat dari sisi manapun, Sasuke memang jauh lebih tampan dibandingkan Shinobi lainnya.

Tidak heran jika pria itu digilai gadis-gadis di desa.

Hinata tidak ingin munafik dan memalingkan wajahnya. Gadis itu sangat menikmati tatapan Sasuke.

Jemarinya mulai bergerak, mengabsen inci demi inci wajah wanita dihadapannya.

Awalnya di dahi, kening, alis,tulang pipi, pipi, dagu, lalau naik ke hidung, ia sedikit mencubit hidung mungi itu, lalu ke bibir…

Sasuke mempermainkan telujuknya pelan pada bibir mungil Hinata,

Sadar atau tidak, keduanya mulai mengurangi sedikit demi sedikit jarak yang memisahkan mereka.

Hinata menuntup iris lavendernya kala kening dan hidung mereka bertemu, ia bisa mendengar sekali lagi suara hirupan Sasuke meresapi aroma tubuhnya.

"kita pulang…" Hinata berbisik

"setelah ini…" Sasuke ikut berbisik

"setelah apa?"

"yang ini…"

"ehh? apa?"

"kau ingin?" Sasuke menggoda

"ingin apa?"

"sesuatu yang sangat aku inginkan"

"apa itu?"

"coba tebak.."

"_hhuumm, apa ya sayang? Kayaknya aku mau ITU..~~~~_

"_Apa itu sayang~~?"_

"_pokonya aku mau itu…~~"_

Otak cerdas Sasuke bekerja dengan cepat, berusaha mencerna 3 kalimat terakhir yang baru saja terlontarkan.

Hanya perlu 3 detik yang dibutukan untuk menarik sastu kesimpulan bahwa 100% suara itu bukan berasal dari Hinata.

Dua jenis suara cempreng yang sangat ia kenal betul siapa pemiliknya.

Hinata terkekeh pelan sembari memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

Well, Naruto dan kiba si dua pria amburadul, entah apa yang dilakukan keduanya didekat taman.

Setau Sasuke, kedua pria itu disibukkan dengan pesta perayaan tahun baru.

Kiba dan Naruto, membopong beberapa balok dan menjinjing ember-ember kecil.

Keduanya tertawa penuh kemenangan menyaksika wajah merah Sasuke yang menahan marah.

"Oi Sasu, hati-hati…nanti wajahmu bisa meledak lho…hahahhhahaha…!" Naruto tertawa.

"Owari, makanya jangan bermesraan disembarang tempat " Kiba memperingati

"Iie' k-kami hanya beritirahat sebentar, Kiba-kun jangan salah paham.." pipi Hinata memerah.

"ah, masa? Tapi apa yang kulihat malah jauh berbeda" si pria penyuka anjing menyeringai pada Sasuke yang betu-betul hampir meledak menahan amarah.

"Kiba, hati-hati….Sasuke betul-betul akan meledak tuh, hahahah!"

"Diam, kau baka dobe….!"

"Oi Kiba..! Dia akan menyerang kita..!"

"Aa..Naruto-kun, Kiba-kun…jangan seperti itu, kami memang tidak sedang melakukan apa-apa"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas frustasi, moment pentingnya baru saja dirusak oleh dua nakamanya yang terkenal paling usil se Konoha.

Akamaru yang datangnya belakangan, mulai mendekati Hinata.

Anjing putih itu mengelus-eluskan bulunya dikaki sang Kunoichi.

"nee…nee Akamaru, aku sangat merindukanmu…"

"Suke-san, Akamaru sangat suka jika bulunya dielus-elus seperti ini…."Hinata menyisir –nyisir bulu Akamaru dengan jemarinya.

"Kita pasti akan melaksanakan misi bersama lagi, aku janji ya.."

"_guuk..guuk.."_

"Suke-san, kurasa ia mengerti dengan ucapanku.."

'gadis 12 tahun mulai bertingkah lagi….' Batinnya.

Sasuke harus puas berlongo-longo ria menyaksikan Hinata yang berinteraksi dengan Akamaru si anjing.

Naruto dan Kiba ikut bergabung, mereka terlibat perbincangan mengenai naga api raksasa.

Mood Sasuke sedang tidak bagus, mungkin mengunjungi pesta perayaan bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa kusut dihatinya.

* * *

Alhasil, mereka kembali ke mansion Uchiha setelah pukul 12.00 malam.

keduanya memutuskan mengikuti ajakan Naruto dan kiba menghadiri pesta perayaan.

Hampir telat memang, Hinata dan Sasuke hanya kebagian sesi jamuan makan malam.

Seluruh pertunjukan telah usai, para Shinobi dan para warga meghabiskan malam dengan bernyanyi bersama ditemani jamuan istimewa dari Koki terbaik konoha.

Tsunade memerintahkan Sasuke membawa pulang sang istri kala mendapati Hinata tertidur pulas di bahu Ino.

Semua bersorak menggoda ketika ia membopong Hinata ala bridal style menuju pintu utama aula.

Mereka yang bersorak berhasil dihadiahi tatapan mematikan dari si bungsu Uchiha, dari tatapan itu mengandung makna 'akan kubunuh kau lain kali' pada wajah-wajah menyebalkan dihadapannya.

_Well_..sesampainya dirumah, ia langsung membaringkan tubuh Hinata diatas futon, tiga selimut tebal menutupi tubuh wanita itu sembari menghalau dingin.

"selama tidur…" bisiknya.

Tidak seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, pria itu tidak ikut berbaring disamping sang istri.

Sasuke bergegas menuju gudang penyimpanan, kegiatan yang sangat ingin dilakukannya sejak tadi siang.

Niat itu urung dilakukan karena mood-nya dirusak oleh si pengganggu hyuuga Neji, belum lagi malam harinya ia harus mendampingi Hinata menemui sang ayah mertua di kediaman neraka Hyuuga.

Sasuke harus memastikan sesuatu, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi siang, sesuatu yang mungkin mungkin tidak akan pernah ia duga selama ini.

Seluruh barang-barang masa lalu keluarga Uchiha disimpan digudang itu, terkecuali barang-barang milik pribadi ayah dan Ibunya yang berada dikuil, tentunya.

Barang-barangnya beserta barang-barang Itachi disimpan rapi didalam gudang. bukannya ia sengaja melakukan itu, Sasuke hanya tidak tega mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama sang kakak tercinta.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sasuke-lah yang telah membunuh Itachi. Terlepas dari hasutan dan fitnah dari berbagai pihak, intinya Dialah yang menghabisi nyawa kakanya sendiri.

Pria itu terlalu trauma untuk meneliti barang keluarganya, benda-benda ini menyimpan banyak kenangan memilukan.

Ia tidak akan tega memeriksa barang-barang milik sang kakak, pernah sekali ia mencoba, namun gagal.

Dia bersama Shikamaru dan Naruto ketika mereka bertiga mencoba mencari benda-benda pusaka milik Itachi, namun niatnya urung dilakukan karena Sasuke yang hampir-hampir saja pingsan melihat barang-barang pribadi sang kakak.

Namun kali ini lain ceritanya, ia akan berusaha untuk tidak menengok benda-benda Itachi.

Sasuke memasuki gudang keluarganya untuk tujuan lain. Foto-foto semasa kecil, itu yang menjadi incarannya.

Album-album foto miliknya tersusun rapi pada lemari berkarat disudut ruangan.

Tidak sulit bagi Sasuke mengenali foto kecilnya, semuanya masih sama seperti dulu. Bedanya, foto itu sudah sedikit usang dan berdebu.

Pria itu duduk disalah satu kursi tua didekat lemari, album demi album berusaha ia teliti mencoba mencari sesuatu yang mengusik rasa penasarannya.

Sasuke memiliki 3 foto album tebal, mulai sejak ia bayi, balita, dan ketika ia berumur 6 tahun.

Beberapa foto ada diambil beberapa minggu sebelum terjadi tragedy.

Selama ini memorinya selalu didominasi trauma masal lalu, tidak satupun ia sempat memikirkan hal lain selain membunuh dan ambisi balas dendam.

Tragedy itu sukses mencuci seluruh isi otaknya, tidak ada kasih sayang dan cinta, hanya sakit hati dan penderitan yang tersisa.

Ia terlalu fokus kepada tragedy yang menimpa keluarganya, misi balas dendam selalu menjadi tujuan utama Sasuke.

Dulu sekali, ia pernah mengalami kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan semasa kecil.

Bermain bersama nakamanya, berkumpul bersama kekuarga, berlatih menjadi Shinobi agar lulus diakademi, bercanda dengan anikinya….semuanya begitu menyenangkan.

Memory indah tergantikan oleh memory menyeramkan dari neraka, saking menyeramkannya, ia enggan mengingat masa lalu.

Jika saja bukan Sakura yang memulai semuanya..

Jika Saja Sakura tidak berusaha meyinggung kenangan indah itu….

Bisa jadi Sasuke tidak akan pernah mengingatnya kembali.

Memory itu telah tertimbun dalam-dalam..

Satu moment kecil kecil dari masa lalu telah menagih janjinya…

Disinilah ia sekarang, dikompleks pemakaman pribadi. Entah kenapa, kenangan dari beberapa foto album membawa langkahnya menuju ke tempat ini.

"maafkan aku…."

"aku bersalah…."

Didepan batu nisan seseorang yang penah ia kenal, bahkan orang itu sangat berpengaruh untuk seseorang yang sangat penting didalam kepalanya.

"ini seperti kebetulan yang sudah diatur…"

"jika bukan karena melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai semua ini…"

* * *

Pukul 04.00 pagi, tak seorang manusia'pun yang akan terjaga setelah pesta panjang yang mereka lalui.

Hanya Sasuke tentunya, rasa penasaran terus membawa langkahnya mencari kepastian akan memory yang selama ini coba ia lupakan.

Tidak ada Shinobi jaga, Desa kosong melompong. Semuanya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siap gerangan pria yang dengan santai menelusuri jalan utama desa pada pukul 04.00 pagi.

Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu pintu apartemen rekan Shinobinya. entahlah, ia hanya merasa perlu mengunjungi orang ini.

Tidak segan-segan Sasuke memencet bel, bisa diyakini si pemilik apartemen pasti sedang tertidur lelap setelah aktifitas padat selama seharian penuh.

Suara menggerutu samar-samar terdengar, orang itu terbangun setelah mendengar bel pintu yang terus berdering tanpa henti.

Suara langlah kaki terdengar mendekati area pintu.

Sekali lagi sang pemilik rumah memaki seraya menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal.

Terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' ketika ia memutar daun pintunya.

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria Uchiha berseragam chunin lengkap.

"Hai, apa aku mengganggumu…?"

"….." tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik apartemen. Jika dilihat dari ekpresinya, ia seperti bingung mendapati tamu tengah malam.

Orang itu hanya terpaku dengan mulut berbentuk huruf o, kentara betul ia tidak menyangka-nyangka mendapat kunjungan dari orang yang tidak ia sangka-sangka pula.

"Aa, Sasu-kun…"

"apa aku mengganggumu…. Sakura?"

* * *

Sekali lagi, Haru mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk chapter 10 yang membosankan. Saya siap menerima kritikan para reader.

Untuk typo, EYD yang kurang, Alur yang ga beraturan, Haru sudah coba hindari, tapi teteeeep ajaaaa ( maaf ya, jadi malu ama author senior)

BTW, kemarin haru sempet masuk opname di malang…

Haru bela-belain bawa laptop lho….biar bisa ngetik fic ini…itu semua karena kecintaanku untuk para reader setia Feel My Soul.

Ga peduli sakit, capek, males…pokoknya bawaannya pengen nulis trus deh….

O iya, kemarin banyak yang ngeluh, katanya chaper 9 kependekan, sebenarnya bukan kependekan, secara chapter 9 hanya berbeda 2 lembar dengan chapter 8.

Balesan reviewnya aja kali yee yang kepanjangan heheehheh, owari untuk itu…

Ya ampun Haru jadi ga enak hati….chapter 10 untuk fic ini, rasanya datar-datar aja kali yee…

Jangan bosen ya para reader, ini hanya bagian dari proses aja kok,….sekali lagi MOHON MAAF YANG SEBESAR-BESARNYA. (#takut ngecewain para reader)

**Balesan review**

**anonim;** iya, thanks ya,….terus baca fic aku ya…aku seneng kalau kamu bilang langsung fall in love sasuhina setelah baca fic gaje ini.

**Yuzuki Yukari;** 10 juta? Sedikit amat, sekarang kalau mau nyogok itu main 50 jutaan say…..hahahahahah, jaman serba susah. Hum, btw haru kena malaria (U,U)….

**Iihyn_chan**; hehehehe say maaf ya…lai kali review nya panjangin napa… v

**Kecoa idup**; hahahahahah nama readernya lucu. Haru juga sebenarnya ga ngerti typo itu kek apa….bingung juga. Tapi thanks ya kalau kamu suka cerita aku. Dan sebaiknya kamu jangan samain pacar kamu dengan fic,….berarti kamu angap pacar kamu kek tulisan-tulisan doong..v

**Himesabakunouchiha, Lunaluwa, cinta hime nata; **iya ga papa, sebelum jadi author, sebenarnya haru sempet jadi slider juga (#plaakkk, ditampar author yang lain)

** .5, Hasegawa Nanaho, Wiendzbica, lily hime, Hikari AA, A-chan tiara chang; **thanks ya..aku sellau menunggu review dari kalian.

**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu;** oh iya? Masa? Kalau boleh tau review kamu yang kemarin yang kek gimana ya? Karena menurut Haru semua review yang masuk dkotak review aku semuanya berkualitas kok….btw bisa kasih alamat group yang 'SasukeHinata' nya ga?

**Rhainy Akatsuki**; seeeepp, FMS pasti tamat dengan bahagia.

**Anna**; iya anna, haru udah sembuh kok, thanks ya. Aku juga ngeliat gmana kamu amat menyukai FIC aku….di group itu kamu juga sama semangatnya dengan dewi…sekali lagi thanks ya…

**Nivellia Neil**; itu memang ulah Karin, tp gmana cara ia melakukannya, bakal dibahas dichapter depan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, saya perhatikan, kamu slah satu reader yang paling jarang ngereview….hehehehehe review trus ya v…

**Mint Convallaris**; Haru kena malaria. Hehehehehe tp udah sembuh kok. Salam cinta Haru untuk kamu juga ya…

**Ayyu Hyuuga**; Hehehe sebenarnya bukan kurang panjang, hanya saja balesan reviewnya aja kali yang kepanjangan…seep pasti happy ending kok.

**Dewi Natalia;** untuk dewi, thanks ya..aku udah nemu groupnya…..jujur aku jadi terharu baca coment-coment kamu di group itu. (#peluk dewi..)

**jinri choi,** **HyunYoung Cho; **keknya kamu pecinta korea ya? Kamsahamida juga ya..heheh (#jadi inget seseorang yang juga pecinta korea)

**Lavenderchia**; hahahahaha, padahal aku udah berusaha membuat Shika se panik mungkin lho…tp emang kenyataan kan Shika itu salah satu carakter yang tenang di cerita aslinya. Paniknya Dia ga panik2 amat dikarenakan pembawaannya yang selalu santai dan tenang.

**Anonim**; mohon maaf sebelumnya, ada 2 anonim, itu anonim yang sama atau bukan? #penasaran..

**Guest;** berhubung karena akun twiter aku beda banget namanya ma akun fiction aku….jadi banyak yang ga kenalin…..tp rencana haru bakal bikin aku FB khusus untuk fic..nanti kasi alamatnya ya….

MOHON MAAF SEMUANYA..HARU GA BISA REVIEW BANYAK2, BUKANNYA AKU GA SUKA REVIEWNYA,…..TP KONDISI KESEHATAN HARU MASIH BELUM STABIL…, (#BEKAS INFUSNYA SAKIT KALAU NGETIK LAMA-LAMA (U,U)….)

Untuk Moku-chan…author andalan aku….(maaf ga bisa balas review kamu.. hiks..hiks..hiks..)

Corn flakes yang lucu, indigOnyx, tanpopo, hazena, ida akaibara, TheOnyxDevil,Hime no rika, anime lover ya-ha, Mr. kuDet, aam tempe, minji blackjack, luluk minam Cullen, .chips, giant hime, …DAN SEMUA READER YANG GA BISA KUSEBUTIN NAMANYA SATU PERSATU..

..mohon JANGAN MARAH dan tersinggung..!

HARU SELALU TUNGGU REVIEW DARI KALIAN BAIK itu review yang memuji, nge flame , kasih masukan, atau saran, atau bahkan yang mengkritik skalipun….

Akhir kata haru Cuma bisa minta maaf atas segenap kekurangan yang ada di chapter 10.

Oh iya, kalau emang mau review, boleh selipkan nama FB-x, nanti Haru bakal ADD ya….

By; harukachin


	11. Chapter 11

Sebelumnya Haru mau minta maaf untuk chapter.10 yang tidak bisa lepas dari typo, EYD, alur gaje, dan pendeksripsian yang jelek….

Untuk Chapter.11 Haru masih berusaha untuk menghindari itu semua, tapi apapun itu, para reader yang berhak menilai.

Untuk reviewnya, thaks ya….baik itu yang flame, yang suka, yang ga suka, yang kurang sreeg, dsb…pokonya semua-muanya deh…HARU TETAP MENGHARGAI ITU. apapun yang kalian tulis didalam kotak review..itu semua penting bagi haru..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 11**

" Women Under The Snow "

* * *

Wanita di bawah es, beberapa hari terakhir menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kalangan Shinobi Konoha.

Jika kau menemukan seorang wanita dibawah es pada tengah malam buta, apa yang akan kau lakukan?

Beberapa orang beranggapan wanita itu adalah jelmaan hantu es musim dingin, sekelompok warga telah mengadakan ritual tolak bala karena menganggapnya dewi kesialan penghancur Desa.

Apa yang terjadi? tidak ada yang tahu pasti, intinya wanita itu ditemukan dalam keadaan beku disungai timur Konoha.

Salahkan beberapa Shinobi jaga yang tidak menyadari adanya penyusup, Hokage telah berulang kali memperingatkan tentang kewaspadaan di waktu senggang.

Shinobi jaga telah berulang kali melintasi area itu, tapi selama ini tidak ada yang mencurigakan di hutan timur Konoha.

Wanita itu diperkirakan telah tertimbun di bawah es sekitar 1 atau 2 bulan yang lalu.

Pada hari-hari biasa, sungai selalu dikunjungi warga untuk sekedar menangkap ikan dan udang sungai.

Musim dingin berkepanjangan yang melanda Konoha mencegah niat para warga, sungai menjadi beku mengikuti perubahan cuaca.

Selama musim dingin itu pula, sungai di hutan timur Konoha menjadi sunyi senggang.

Tidak ada aktifitas disana, para Shinobi lebih banyak memanfaatkan hutan selatan dan barat untuk sekedar berlatih.

Hutan timur terlalu banyak bebatuan dengan struktur yang tidak rata, Shinobi tidak akan melempar kunai di daerah itu, terlalu beresiko.

Hanya beberapa anak pemberani, sebut saja Konohamaru dan rekan-rekannya. Cucu Hokage ketiga, selalu suka dengan kegiatan yang berbau petualangan.

Konohamaru beserta rekan-rekannya, sengaja berlarian di hutan timur seraya menguji tingkat kepekaannya.

_Well,_ mereka bisa dibilang berlatih, walau berulang kali Naruto telah memperingati tentang jangan mendekati hutan area timur.

Tekstur es di daerah itu ada yang tipis dan ada juga yang tebal, sangat beresiko memijakkan kaki disana.

Sungai dan bebatuan yang mendominasi hutan timur, selalu menjadi waspada para sensei agar muridnya tidak bermain ke daerah itu kala musim dingin.

Awalnya hanya terdengar suara rintihan, anak-anak hanya berfikir tentang musang atau beruang sungai.

Tapi rintihan itu semakin menjadi-jadi kala mereka mendekati sumber suara.

Rintihan seperti sedang meminta tolong, Konohamaru berfikir bahwa itu adalah hantu.

Bukannya takut, ia malah semakin mendekat.

Indera pendengarannya membawah langkah si pria kecil ke bagian pertengahan sungai.

Ia menajamkan kepekaan telinganya, memang betul suara berasal dari bawah sungai.

Memang betul suara itu adalah suara seseorang, bukan musang atau beruang…

Itu suara seorang wanita yang sedang meminta tolong..

Di bawah es, seorang terperangkap...

Seberani-beraninya Konohamaru, ia tetaplah seorang bocah.

Konohmaru tidak akan berani menjebol es tebal untuk mengeluarkan wanita yang entah menurutnya hantu atau jelmaan dewi sungai…

Satu-satunya yang menjadi tujuan cucu hokage itu adalah menemui Shinobi senior.

Akhirnya mereka lari terbirit-birit menemui Kakashi sensei.

Jika saja wanita itu bukan seorang Shinobi, Kakashi memastikan bahwa yang ditemuinya memang seorang hantu wanita.

Kekebalan seorang Shinobi berbeda dengan kekebalan manusia biasa, hal yang sama berlaku pada si Kunoichi.

Anbu wanita itu mampu bertahan selama 3 bulan lamanya dibawah es balok yang menghimpit tubuhnya di dasar sungai.

Seorang Anbu wanita berambut maroon, dikeluarkan hidup-hidup dari dasar sungai beku Konoha.

Hampir seminggu Karin tidak sadarkan diri di rumah sakit, desas-desus mulai bermunculan tentang apa yang terjadi pada si Anbu wanita.

Beberapa Shinobi berpendapat mengenai penyusup yang sengaja menyerang satu-persatu para Anbu.

Ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa Anbu wanita itu terpeleset dan tidak bisa meloloskan dri dikarenakan cuaca yang terlalu dingin.

Malah ada yang lebih parah, mereka percaya bahwa ada hantu gentayangan di hutan timur, hantu itu akan menyerang siapa saja yang mengusiknya.

Tsunade mengambil desas-desus yang pertama, ada penyusup yang menyerang para Shinobi.

Beberapa tulangnya patah karena benturan keras, ada pedarahan cukup parah diotaknya, dan yang lebih parah seluruh urat-uratnya beku karena dingin.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Karin untuk menstabilkan kondisi tubuhnya.

Hokage kelima melakukan terapi khusus untuk menghidupkan kembali urat-uratnya yang mati karena beku. Jika saja Tsunade bukan seorang Iryo-nin handal, bisa dipastikan Karin akan mengalami kelumpuhan total seumur hidup.

Gadis itu mengalami trauma berat, seseorang telah menganiaya si wanita Anbu.

Tsunade tidak habis pikir, jika memang ada penyusup, lalu kenapa hanya satu orang Anbu yang diserang?

Kenapa tidak ada serangan susulan?

Selama ini, keadaan Desa selalu baik-baik saja. Bahkan terlihat tenang, tidak satu'pun Shinobi yang mengunakan Chakra berlebih pada musim bersalju.

Musim dingin adalah musim teraman untuk desa Ninja sekelas Konohagakure.

Lalau apa yang menjadi masalah gadis ini?

"bagaimana keadaanmu? merasa baikan?" Hari ini Tsunade menjenguk Karin pasca sadar dari koma panjangnya.

"Hai' Hokage-sama, saya merasa jauh lebih baik." gadis itu menjawab sopan.

"Syukurlah, aku harap keadaanmu bisa kembali pulih."

"saya harap juga begitu."

"Ingin menceritakan sesuatu?" sedikit demi sedikit sang Hokage wanita mulai mengintrogasi.

"maafkan saya, Hokage-sama….ini kesalahan saya karena lalai."

"siapa yang menyerangmu?"

"….." tidak ada jawaban

"sesuatu pasti terjadi, kau tidak mungkin terluka separah itu jika hanya kecelakaan biasa."

"benar apa yang anda katakan, saya lalai. Saya terjatuh dikubangan bersaju sepulang dari misi…"

"benar begitu?"

"Hai' Hokage-sama, ini kesalahan saya."

"kau yakin tidak ada orang yang menyerangmu?" Tsunade nampak tidak puas dengan jawaban si Anbu wanita.

"Saya yakin, ini murni kecelakaan." Karin menjawab yakin tanpa keraguan.

**Flashback**

_Wanita tua itu datang dengan segelas ocha hangat, alih-alih untuk menenangkah hati si nyonya muda yang sedang gundah._

"_Ocha hangat sangat bagus untuk menghangatkan tubuh, minumlah Nyonya."_

"_Aaa,..Nyonma-sama, arigatou." Hinata tersenyum ramah. _

"_Apakah…nyonya baik-baik saja?" tersirat kekhawatiran dari nada kalimat si kepala pelayan._

"_Ano,…Nyonma-sama, bisakah aku bertanya sesuatu?" _

"_Tentu nyonya, apa itu?"_

_Hinata berdehem pelan._

"_A-apa…Karin-san sering berkunjung ke rumah ini sebelum saya dan Sasuke-san menikah?"_

_Pelayan itu tidak menjawab. Nampak jelas dari raut wajahnya, ia ragu menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata._

"_Nee,..jawablah. Apapun jawabannya aku tidak marah…tolong jawablah dengan jujur." wanita itu kembali tersenyum ramah_

"_Maafkan saya nyonya….s-saya.."_

"_Jawablah,….jangan takut, aku tidak akan marah." _

"_i-ya,….nona Karin memang sering berkunjung kemari…"_

"_Huum, souka….."_

"_Nee,..apa nyonya muda butuh sesuatu?" Nyonma berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan._

_Hinata menggeleng pelan sembari tersenyum kecil_

"_Aku hanya akan beristirahat sebentar disini,…."_

_Wanita mantan Nuke-nin sekelas Karin, bisa menghalalkan segala macam cara untuk menyakiti manusia lemah seperti Hinata._

"_kau memang tidak punya bakat menjadi Kunoichi…" wanita itu tertawa meremehkan._

_Sel tubuh Karin hampir sama persis dengan sel tubuh yang dimiliki White Setzu, hampir 70 % tubuhnya mengandung sari-sari tumbuhan._

_Ketika perang dunia ninja ke-4 berlangsung, hampir tak ada Shinobi yang bisa mengenali penyamaran White Setzu, hanya Naruto tentunya._

_Kali ini tidak ada Naruto, penyamaran Karin sukses menipu Hinata._

_Sejak awal, Karin telah menyadari kehadiran Hinata. Dia sudah merencanakan semua ini sejak awal. _

_Sasuke yang pada dasarnya sedang terluka, setelah mendapat asupan Chakra dari Karin langsung tertidur pulas setelah peraduan mereka. _

_Karin memang datang berkunjung untuk mencelakai Hinata, dan bercinta dengan Sasuke tentunya. _

_Menyamar menjadi orang lain bukanlah hal sulit untuk Kunoichi seperti Karin, sel-sel tubuhnya mampu menyamai sel tubuh asli orang yang akan Dia tiru._

_Dalam hal ini adalah si kepala pelayan, hanya bermodalkan segelas ocha hangat, rencananya mampu berhasil sempurna._

"_Jangan harap bayimu akan selamat setelah mendapatkan asupan racun dariku…."_

"_tidak usah menunggu lama-lama, kupastikan dalam waktu dekat kau akan kehilangan janin itu…" _

"_..kau tidak boleh mengandung anak Sasuke-kun, Dia tidak akan memiliki anak dari kandunganmu.."_

"_..aku bersumpah, sampai mati'pun aku akan melakukan segala cara untuk membunuh anak itu…percayalah."_

"…_racun itu akan menyebar pada sel-sel darahmu, setelah janinnya rusak, maka selanjutnya sel-sel darah merahmu akan hancur diserap oleh racunku…"_

"_kau wanita keras kepala, apa yang kukatakan tentang jangan mendekati Sasuke-kun?"_

"_perlahan demi perlahan kau mulai mencurinya dariku? Dia milikku…!" _

"_Aku yang paling mengerti akan dirinya, bukan dirimu, bukan teman-temannya, bukan orang lain..hanya AKU…!"_

"_MATILAH KAU BERSAMA ANAK HARAMMU …!"_

_Karin merampas sesuatu yang digenggam Hinata, alat pengetes kehamilan itu diremas-remasnya hingga kusut._

"_seharusnya kau tidak boleh hamil..!"_

"_kau mencuri milikku…kau mencuri hakku…kau mencuri segala-galanya dariku…!"_

_"Aku benci kau Hyuuga..!"_

* * *

Yasashii kaze ga fuku itsumo no michi de

_(angin yang lembut selalu berhembus di jalan ini)  
_

Anata ni aeru to ka sonna koto de ii

_(bertemu denganmu itu adalah hal yang menyenangkan)  
_

Chiisa na kodou no yure ga omoi ni kasanari

_(denyut nadi yang berdegup)  
_

Shizuka ni tokeru no wo tada matte iru

_(tetap menunggu dan melebur di dalam kesunyian)_

Hito wa doushite kotae wo motomeru no?

_(mengapa orang-orang berkata untuk berhenti)  
_

Watashi wa kore de shiawase na no ni shiawase na no ni

_(meskipun seperti ini saya bahagia)  
_

AI no uta ga kikoeta n' da

_(terdengar nyanyian cinta)  
_

Sore wa chiisa na AI ga

_(cinta yang kecil)  
_

Hohoemu you ni yorisou you na

_(untuk senyuman yang seperti pelukan)_

Yasashii oto ga shita

_(suara yang lembut)  
_

Toki wa nagare yume wa nagare

_(waktu yang mengalir, mimpi yang mengalir)  
_

Ironna katachi kawatte mo

_(warna pun berubah)  
_

Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii  
_(cukup kau disini, bagiku itu menyenangkan)_

Anata no yobu koe ni kidzuku toki ni wa

_(ketika tersadar suaramu memanggil)_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…._

sore hari di musim bersalju, suasana dingin masih setia menyelimuti salah satu mansion terbesar di Konohagakure.

Indah, cuaca berkabut semakin menambah kesan indah pemandangan di sekitar mansion Uchiha.

Kebun herbal, sungai buatan yang mengeluarkan uap dingin, beberapa jalan setapak di dekat taman, taman kecil yang rapi ditumbuhi bunga-bunga musim dingin, bunyi tetesan embun dari daun-daun hijau pohon-pohon hias, batu-batu kecil di dekat rumah-rumahan teduh, sempurna kediaman Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang tanggal 6 April, suasana tahun baru telah beranjak dari Konoha semenjak beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hujan salju enggan meninggalkan Negara Api, hampir 8 bulan beberapa Desa tertimbun salju beku.

Para Shinobi memperkirakan, setelah tahun baru musim akan segera berganti.

Sepertinya dugaan itu salah, hujan salju semakin menjadi-jadi semenjak akhir bulan pertama.

Para warga ragu untuk memulai aktifitas, insiden wanita di bawah es membuat mereka khawatir akan terjadi insiden serupa.

Belakangan ini, memang sering terjadi longsor. Jangankan para warga, Tsunade harus berfikir dua kali untuk mempekerjakan Shinobinya pada cuaca se ekstrim ini.

Alhasil, Shinobi-Shinobi lebih banyak meluangkan waktunya di aula latihan dan onsen air panas, setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik dari pada tidur seharian di rumah.

Berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tentunya.

Pria itu terlibat dalam suatu pekerjaan yang membosankan, membuat laporan misi.

Bukannya ia tidak pandai menulis, mengingat tulisannya paling rapi dibandingkan tulisan para nakamanya.

Sasuke hanya malas, duduk santai sembari memegang kuas adalah kegiatan super membosankan.

Bukankah kegiatan lain jauh lebih menguntungkan? Misalnya onsen, latihan di aula, bermain catur bersama Naruto, dan masih banyak kegiatan menarik lainnya.

Tapi jangan harap, Tsunade sudah memberikan peringatan keras tentang mengejar ketinggalan laporan misi.

Sasuke membenci kegiatan dibelakang meja, sifat malasnya membuat si pria Uchiha lupa untuk membuat laporan misi setelah melaksanakan misi.

Ahasil, ia harus puas duduk santai memegang kuas seraya merampungkan laporan-laporan yang tertunda selama 4 bulan lamanya.

Jika saja ini bukan musim dingin, misinya pasti akan terus berlanjut. Laporan misi itu hal gampang, toh bisa dikerjakan lain waktu.

Shizune telah berjanji, setelah badai salju sedikit mereda, ia akan mendapatkan misi dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru. Sementara waktu, sebaiknya selesaikan dulu laporan misinya karena Shizune harus mememasukkannya kedalam buku besar.

Seharian Sasuke didepan nakas, ia berkonsentrasi penuh menyelesaikan tumpukan gulungan merepotkan.

Ocha hangat dan tempura tidak tersentuh sedikitpun, ia terlalu sibuk dengan tulisan dan kuasnya.

Sasuke bukan pria yang gampang terganggu konsentrasinya, tempura dan ocha tidak mampu membuatnya berhenti menulis.

Gulungan misi yang terselesaikan belum separuhnya, ia sengaja berlama-lama menulis agar tidak terlalu menyita tenaganya.

Santai, kali ini ia bekerja dengan santai.

Namun ada sesuatu yang memancing rasa penasarannya, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang.

Bukan persoalan ia tidak 'mengetahui wanita itu'

tapi masalahnya

'sejak kapan wanita itu'

Sasuke tidak terganggu konsentrasinya, hanya saja terganggu rasa penasarannya.

Sejak tadi ia terus mendengarkan suara nyanyian sang istri, sejak kapan wanita itu bisa menyanyi?

Selama ini wanita itu hanya pandai menari, ia tidak mengetahui kalau sang istri juga amat pandai bernyanyi.

Lagu yang indah dengan suara yang sangat merdu, siapapun pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa sang pemilik suara adalah seorang wanita cantik.

Hanya wanita sekelas Dewi yang mampu melantukan lagu indah dengan suara semerdu itu.

Hinata bukanlah seorang Dewi, tapi melihat kebaikan dan kelembutan hatinya, semua orang pasti menganggapnya seperti Dewi.

Lagu itu bermakna cinta, Sasuke tahu betul.

Dulu, ibunya selalu menyanyikan lagu yang sama. Itachi dan Sasuke amat menikmati ketika ibu mereka bernyanyi, suara sang ibu selalu membuat hati keduanya bahagia.

Entah kenapa suara Hinata mengingatkannya pada suara nyanyian sang Ibu tercinta.

_Well,_ ada kesamaan diantara kedua wanita ini.

Kebaikan hati dan kelembutan Hinata, hampir sama persis dengan Mikoto uchiha.

Setidaknya itu yang diungkapkan oleh Tsunade, siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Mikoto.

Wanita paling cantik diantara semua wanita Uchiha yang pernah ada.

Sifat lembut, sikap santun, tutur kata sopan, hati malaikat, dan entah kenapa tak seorang'pun dari putranya yang mewarisi sitat-sifat itu.

Hinata hampir mirip dengan Mikoto, bukan dari parasnya tapi sikap dan sifatnya.

Tidak hanya Tsunade, ibu Shikamaru, Ibu Chouji dan beberapa Kunoichi senior bertutur kata sama.

Sasuke beruntung mendapatkan Hinata, sejak awal semua orang sudah tahu itu.

Lagu yang disukai Mikoto'pun, sama dengan lagu yang sedang dilantunkan Hinata.

Mereka seperti dua wanita berbeda yang dikirim ke bumi pada waktu yang berbeda untuk orang yang sama.

Lirik demi lirik, tanpa sadar goresan kuasnya terhenti seraya meresapi makna dari lagu yang dilantunkan Hinata.

Betul-betul indah, suara merdunya tidak bisa disandingkan dengan suara manapun.

Suara merdu yang berhasil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kertas gulungan misi, ia melangkah pergi mengikuti datangnya sumber suara.

Sharingan tidak perlu berlama-lama menemukan dimana letak si sumber suara.

Rumah-rumahan teduh di dekat taman, Hinata sedang duduk santai sembari menyulam beberapa pakaian bayi.

Awalnya gadis itu tidak ingin bernyanyi, namun entah kenapa suasana hatinya memaksa untuk mengeluarkan suara merdu.

Kiba pernah berkata:

"_Jika Hina-chan tidak berbakat menjadi Kunoichi, sebaiknya buka kursus tari dan bernyanyi" _

Itu adalah pujian dari partner team-nya, selama ini hanya Kiba dan Shino yang menikmati suara merdu itu.

Terkadang mereka terpaksa menyuruhnya berhenti disela-sela lagu, Kiba dan Shino hampir–hampir menangis karena terlalu menghayati suara merdu Hinata.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke. Bukannya pria itu ingin menangis, tapi terpesona denga suara lembut sang istri.

Nakushita mono ni tada te wo nobasu dake

_(hanya meraih sesuatu yang telah hilang)  
_

Toki wa doushite owari wo tsugeru no?

_(mengapa waktu itu meminta untuk berpisah?)  
_  
Egaita ima wa ashita no sora ni tsudzuiteru no ni

_(untuk melanjutkan hari esok.)  
_

AI no uta ga kikoeta n' da

_(terdengar nyanyian )_

Sore wa chiisana ai ga

_(__itu adalah cinta kecil__)_

Hitotsu hitotsu matataku you na Itoshii oto ga shita  
_(__Seperti dalam sekejap mata__)_

Toki to tomo ni ano hi no hoshi  
_(seiring waktu, bintang di hari itu)_

Namida de nagarete shimatte mo  
_(meskipun air mata mengalir)_

Anata ga tada koko ni ireba sore dake de ii  
_(kau berada disisiku itu sudah cukup)_

Negai wa toki ni tooku  
_(harapan yang begitu jauh)_

Muri ni tsukamou toshite mo  
_(meskipun menggenggam dengan sekuat tenaga)_

Temoto wo suri nukete yuku kedo  
_(namun pergi dan hilang dari genggaman)_

Sono mama kiete yuku you na

_(seperti pergi begitu saja)_

Ooki na mono yori

_(sesuatu yang lebih besar)_

Chiisa na AI ni kidzukeba  
_(jika kau melihat cinta yang kecil)_

Itsuka toki ga hana wo sakashi  
_(suatu saat ketika bunga bermekaran)_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx…..

"Aa, Sasuke-san?"

Ia hadir dalam sekejap mata, bepengalaman menjadi Shinobi membuat pria itu pandai dalam hal mengendap-endap.

Tak ada langkah kaki, tak ada aura Chakra, tak ada teguran salam, seperti halnya terpaan angin musim dingin.. kemunculannya tiba-tiba tanpa terduga.

Sasuke menenggelamkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hinata, meresapi aroma tubuh sang istri adalah kegiatan yang belakangan ini menjadi kegemarannya.

Sadar tidak lagi mendengar suara merdu yang membawa langkahnya kemari, pria itu mengintrupsi.

"Hn, kenapa berhenti?"

"Aa, apa..,S-Sasuke-san mendengarnya?" Pipi wanita itu memerah.

"tentu saja aku mendengarnya, salahkah?"

Sasuke sedikit merasa risih ketika wanita itu melepaskan diri dari rangkulannya.

"kau selalu menghindariku." Ia kembali merangkul tubuh sang istri

"apa…menurutmu lagunya jelek?" pertanyaanya agak malu.

"tentu saja, apa kau pikir suaramu bagus?"

"pantas saja Kiba-kun selalu menyuruhku berhenti disela-sela lagu, ternyata memang suaraku jelek…" tersirat kekecewaan dari raut wajahnya.

"tapi aku bukan Kiba, dan aku tidak akan menyuruhmu berhenti bernyanyi…"

"tapi suaraku jelek…"

"lebih jelek lagi jika kau melantunkan lagu itu didepan orang lain, mulai sekarang kau hanya boleh bernyanyi dihadapanku." Sasuke mengancam.

Kini mereka saling berhadapan. "Kenapa harus begitu?"

"Karena peraturannya memang begitu, disini aku yang membuat peraturan."

Hinata menggangguk lemah. "Souka…"

"Jadi?"

"Jadi?" sang istri mengulangi pertanyaanya

"apa yang kau lakukan…." Sasuke sengaja tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan…." Hinata kembali mengikuti ucapannya.

"di tempat dingin seperti ini?"

"ditempat dingin seperti ini?" Hinata lagi-lagi mengikuti ucapannya.

"kau sudah mulai berani bermain denganku?" pria itu mencubit pelan pipinya.

Hinata terkekeh "menurutku itu lucu…."

Sasuke mempererat rangkulannya, mencoba mencari kehangatan ditengah-tengan cuaca dingin yang menyelimuti area taman.

"B-bagaimana dengan laporan misinya, sudah selesaikah?"

"Belum."

"Eeh? kenapa?"

"Karena ada yang menggangguku."

"pengganggu, siapa?"

"Seorang wanita cantik."

Hinata menoleh. "siapa?"

"kenapa? Kau cemburu?" seringaian menggoda dipamerkan Sasuke.

Ia menggeleng lemah "Iie'…"

"Dia sangat cantik."

"benarkah?" Hinata penasaran.

"jauh lebih cantik dari Kunoichi manapun."

"Apa dia ada disini?"

"tentu saja, tapi Dia sedikit bodoh." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti.

"Eeh?"

"wanita itu ada disini."ia mencubit hidung mungilnya.

"aaw..Ittai…." Hinata meringis seraya memegangi hidungnya.

"berbaliklah.." kedua tangannya kembali merangkul seraya menyandarkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher sang istri.

"Jika tidak menyelesaikan laporan misinya, Shizune-san akan marah lho.." wanita itu memperingtakan.

"Biarkan saja, aku tidak peduli."

"aku akan membantumu."

"tidak usah, pekerjaan itu bisa kukerjakan lain waktu." kini jemari Sasuke mulai menggerayangi tubuh bagian depannya.

"bukankah laporan misi memang selalu dikerjakan setelah melaksanakan misinya?"

"iya, lalu?"

"Suke-san, sebaiknya kerjakan laporan itu." kalimat Hinata sedikit memaksa

"Aku malas." Jawabnya cuek.

"malas?" Dia seperti tidak percaya dengan kalimat yang baru dilontarkan Sasuke.

"karena sekarang aku ada kegiatan lain." pria itu berbisik.

Jemarinya mengelus-elus perut Hinata yang telah menginjak usia 6 bulan, gundukan itu sudah terlihat sangat jelas.

Tidak hanya hari ini, pada hari-hari lain'pun Sasuke sering mengelus-elus sang calon buah hati.

"bagaimana keadaannya hari ini?"

"Hm, lumayan."

"Apa Dia bergerak?"

Hinata terkekeh "belum, Dia baru akan bergerak ketika usianya mencapai tujuh atau delapan bulan."

"aku sangat menantikan saat itu, nanti kau harus memperlihatkannya padaku."

"tentu saja, aku'pun sangat menantikan saat itu…." Hinata membuat jedah.

"sekarang bentuknya baru sebesar ini." ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"kecil sekali.."

"memang seperti itu, Dia belum berbentuk kupikir…"

"oh iya? " Sasuke menyeringai.

Hinata mengangguk pelan.

"lalu bagaimana dengan yang ini?"

Wanita dalam rangkulannya terlonjak, ia betul-betul tidak menyangka dengan perlakuan Sasuke.

"S-suke-san…" Hinata berusaha menjauhkan jemari pria itu dari daerah sensitifnya.

"kenapa? menurutku ini bertambah besar dari hari ke hari…" Sasuke tidak menggubris penolakan Hinata.

"J-jangan…"

"kenapa? bukankah ini baik?"

Payudara Hinata sangat menggoda, sebenanya pria itu selalu memegangi benda pribadi sang itri ketika sedang tertidur.

Hari ini entah kenapa ia begitu ingin menyentuhnya, tidak peduli apakah Hinata akan menolak atau tidak, intinya Sasuke hanya ingin menyentuh bagian itu.

Sasuke terus meremas payudaranya dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, ia sangat menikmati benda lunak yang selalu membuatnya candu.

"sshhhhh… S-sukee." Hinata mendesis

"sshhhhh… S-sukee." Sasuke mengikuti kalimatnya.

"S-suke…j-jhanghan.."

"Hn? jangan?"

" i-iya, j-jangan…"

"kenapa jangan?" Sasuke menggoda

"p-pokoknya jangan….aahh..ahh"

"aah aahh….tapi menurut desahanmu, kau mengatakan iya…" Sasuke menyeringai.

Tempo pijatannya semakin cepat dan terus menekan, Hinata meremas lengan yukata Sasuke ketika pria itu mencengkram kuat-kuat payudara kanannya.

"kau takut tidak tahan?" Sasuke menyelipkan jemarinya kedalam Yukata tebal sang istri.

"S-suke…j-jhangan, j-jarimu…" Hinata panik.

"ini tidak akan sakit."

"T-tapi.."

"Hussht aku tidak akan lama, hanya sebentar." Ia berusaha menenangkan.

"T-tapi…"

"Hn, bagaimana menurutmu?"

"aah, ahh…ahh,..shukhhee….ssshhhh..shhh hhhmmhh." desahan wanita itu tak beraturan.

"lihatlah, kau menegang disini." Puting kanannya menjadi sasaran.

Sangat mudah menemukan daerah sensitif Hinata, Sasuke hanya perlu menyelipkan beberapa jemarinya di balik bra hitam itu.

Dia membuat gerakan memutar, sesekali pula ia memencet kuat-kuat dan menekan dalam-dalam.

"Shudhhha..h-hentikhan, Ssshhh..shhh…shhh.." Hinata berusaha menarik jemari Sasuke.

"sedikit lagi…" nada kalimat Sasuke memohon.

"A-aku….Ak..hu..aah..ahh…S-shuke..i-ingat a-anak kita…aku t-tidak ingin…t-terjadi apa-apa..aaahhh hhmmmhhh nnhhmmmm…"

Tentu saja, selama ini Hinata selalu beranggapan bahwa seorang wanita hamil tidak diharuskan melakukan hubungan seks.

Sasuke tidak bisa berbuat banyak, salahkan insiden waktu itu. "aku mengerti…"

Dia menggigit bibirnya kala jemari Sasuke mencubit kuat-kuat putingnya sebagai sentuhan terakhir.

Dengan malas, ia menarik tanganya dari dalam yukata Hinata.

Wanita itu segera berbalik lalu merangkul erat-erat pria dihadapannya, suaranya tidak beraturan, tubuhnya bergetar, dan ada desahan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"tenanglah…." Sasuke balas merangkulnya.

Cukup lama mereka saling membagi kehangatan satu sama lain, keduanya enggan merubah posisi.

Hinata bisa merasakan tonjolan keras yang bergesekan dengan yukatanya, ia tahu itu adalah Sasuke.

"maafkan aku…" pria itu berbisik.

"kumohon jangan, jangan serang aku lagi.." tatapan Hinata sendu.

"Iya aku tahu…maafkan aku.."

"aku mengandung anak kita, aku….aku takut terjadi apa-apa…" ia terlihat panik.

"iya aku mengerti, maafkan aku. Tenanglah." Sasuke kembali mendekap sang istri seraya menenangkanya.

"Sasuke-san, maafkan aku, aku—"

"Huuuhss, tenanglah….aku mengerti. Aku yang harusnya minta maaf…"

'sial..' pria itu membatin.

Jujur, awalnya ia hanya ingin bercanda dengan Hinata, tapi entah kenapa candaan itu terus membawanya ke arah tindakan yang lebih serius.

Ia juga tidak menyangka Hinata akan menolak, padahal Sasuke cukup sering menyentuh payudaranya ketika wanita itu sedang tidur.

Dia bak pria kehausan, ini masa yang paling panjang. Sasuke tidak pernah berhubungan seks semenjak insiden di villa.

Shikamaru menyarankannya agar mencari pelapiasan lain, selain Karin tentunya.

Bercinta dengan Hinata membuatnya candu. Setelah merasakan kenikmatan tubuh si wanita Hyuuga, rasanya ia tak membutuhkan wanita lain.

Sasuke hanya ingin bercinta, jika wanita itu adalah Hinata. Mati-matian ia menekan hasratnya setiap pagi, setiap siang, setiap malam, setiap bertemu, setiap melihat wanita itu, setiap memandangnya ketika terlelap.

Tersiksa, Dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat mudah 'menegang' hanya dengan berbicara atau melihat wanita itu.

Masa ini yang paling lama, Sasuke tidak pernah melakukan hubungan ranjang semenjak 6 bulan yang lalu.

Tidak pernah bercinta, bukan berarti menurunkan stamina seksnya. Bendanya yang terus menegang, menjadi bukti bahwa pria itu sangat candu bercinta walau itu hanya sekali saja.

"aaaww…itu sakit BAKA..!" Sasuke meringis ketika Hinata memencet hidung mancungnya.

"Gomenne Suke-san, ini akan membantumu…"

"membantu apa? Kau malah menyakitiku bodoh..!" ia mengerutu.

"a-apa aku menyiksamu?"

Ya, makna menyiksa yang dipertanyakan Hinata saat ini adalah 'menyiksa' dalam arti pribadi, ia menyadari keinginan Sasuke.

Tapi tentu saja itu tidak mungkin, mengingat apa yang terjadi ketika terakhir kali mereka bersetubuh.

Iris lavendernya terus memandang tonjolan diselangkangan Sasuke, benda itu tak kunjung 'tidur' jua.

"jangan lihat." Sasuke menolehkan kepala Hinata kearah lain.

"Iie' kau pasti tersiksa…" nada kalimatnya menyesal.

"lupakan, itu tidak penting"

Ya, itu memang tidak penting. Setidaknya bagi Hinata itu tidak penting, tapi bagi Sasuke tentu sangat penting.

Tonjolannya menandakan kekuatan dalam seks. Ibarat orang yang sedang kelaparan, ia tidak diberi makan dalam kurun waktu yang cukup lama.

Dia bagaikan pria yang dikurung seraya menunggu seseorang untuk melepaskannya.

"tenanglah, kumohon…"

"HEI..! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN…! Sasuke menghempas tangan Hinata yang mencoba mengelus bendanya.

Hinata terkejut dengan penolakan Sasuke, ia hanya mencoba membantu menenangkan apa yang telah membuat sang suami tersiksa.

"A-apa aku salah…?" Hinata takut-takut

"KAU..! BAKA..! JANGAN SENTUH AKU..!" pria itu membuat jarak.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Bahunya bergetar, matanya berkaca-kaca, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya.

"hiks..hiks…hiks…"

'oooh SHIT…!' Sasuke mengumpat dalam hati.

Tidak seharusnya ia melontarkan kalimat kasar dengan suara semarah itu.

Hinata hanya bermaksud baik, Sasuke'pun bermaksud baik dengan melarang menyentuh tubuh bagian sensitifnya.

"A-aku menyakitimu? Hiks…hiks..hiks…"

Sasuke memijit pelipisnya, bingung harus berbuat apa. Sesungguhnya sang istri hanya tidak mengerti, Hinata bermaksud menenangkan Sasuke dengan mengelus bagian itu.

Dia berfikir, dengan mengelus maka akan membuat sesuatu yang tadinya 'bangun' menjadi tidur kembali.

Walau sebenarnya malah kebalikannya, area sensitif pria akan semakin ereksi jika disentuh oleh wanita.

Mata sendu, wajah imut, sesengukan manja, hidung bersemu merah..sungguh wajah Hinata sangat manis dimata Sasuke.

Gadis itu bukan meredam hasratnya, malah sebaliknya Sasuke semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"hiks..hiks…hiks..g-gomenne S-Sasuke-san..hiks…hiks.."

"peluklah aku…" ia memandu tangan Hinata melingkar dipinggangnya.

"A-apa aku melukaimu?" Hinata menyandarkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke

"tidak, tapi jangan lakukan itu jika tidak kuminta."

"k-kenapa?" wanita itu bertanya dengan lugunya.

"kau akan semakin menyiksaku…."

"S-souka…?"

"jangan menangis." Ia membelai rambut indigonya.

"s-sakitkah?"

"iya, itu sakit." Sasuke menjawab malas.

Sungguh, menahan hasrat membara itu sangat-sangat tidak mengenakkan, Setidaknya Sasuke sudah terbiasa.

Sebenarnya bukan sakit, tapi lebih ke arah gelisah. Bisa dipastikan ia tidak akan bisa tidur untuk beberapa hari kedepan.

Setiap malam, berusaha ia mengalihkan perhatiannya agar tidak terfokus kepada tubuh molek sang istri.

Selama 6 bulan menahan hasrat, membuat pria itu terbiasa. Sadar atau tidak, tadi Hinata hampir saja menghancurkan pertahanan yang selama ini coba ia bangun.

Jika saja Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menyentuhnya, tebak apa yang akan terjadi?

Tapi tidak, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan hal itu. Bayi mereka jauh lebih penting dari segala-galanya.

"jangan menyentuhku dibagian itu."

"eeh?"

"kau akan membuatku teransang." Sasuke berbisik pelan, sangat pelan

"benarkah?"

'kau bodoh atau dungu?' pria itu membatin.

"G-gomenne Suke-san, aku tidak tahu…" sang istri menyesal

Sasuke menghirup nafas berat, berusaha menenangkan dirinya yang terbakar nafsu membara. Benda disekitar selangkangannya belum 'reda' juga sejak tadi.

Pria itu harus mengalihkan perhatian, setidaknya sebelum ia benar-benar menyerang Hinata.

"Chakramu tidak beraturan, kau berkeringat.." Hinata mengamati.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya kala jemari Hinata mengelus butir-butir keringat dipelipisnya.

"Aku harus mengalihkan perhatianku."

"Aa,…aku tahu." Hinata merespon cepat.

"apa itu?"

"Ikut aku…" gadis itu menarik lengannya.

Pada hari-hari sebelumnya, Sasuke akan membaca beberapa buku untuk meredam hasratnya.

Setidaknya buku bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seks.

Rasanya lucu, dulu Sasuke sengaja melakukan seks untuk mengalihkan perhatian dari masalahnya.

Sekarang, dia malah harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dari seks untuk mengatasi masalahnya.

Kehidupan memang sangat misterius, tidak satu'pun manusia bisa menebaknya.

Prinsip yang sama berlaku untuk sekarang, Sasuke tidak bisa menebak akan pengalih perhatian yang dimaksud oleh Hinata.

Pria itu melongo mendengakan penjelasan panjang lebar dari sang istri, ia benar-benar tidak menduga bahwa pengalih perhatian yang dimaksud Hinata adalah yang ini.

"nee, Suke-san…ketika aku selesai mencuci piringnya, kau hanya perlu membilas piring itu pada air bilasan pertama, setelah busanya menghilang, kau harus memindahkannya pada air bilasan kedua.." Hinata mengumpulkan piring-piring kotor.

"setelah benar-benar busanya hilang total, kau boleh mengusap piringnya dengan kain bersih ini, setelah kering betul, bisa kau taruh pada rak piring disana."

"mudah kan?" ia tersenyum seraya mengaitkan kain lap pada bahu Sasuke.

"tentu, ini mudah.." jika ada yang melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini, memerah karena menahan amarah.

100 % Hinata telah sukses membuat nafsunya meredah, dan tentu saja sekarang Sasuke masih tetap bernafsu.

Bernafsu untuk mencekik Hinata, wanita itu dengan lugunya mengajaknya cuci piring bersama.

Seumur-umur, Sasuke tidak pernah yang namanya cuci piring. Harga dirinya merasa dilecehkan jika melakukan pekerjaan wanita.

"Sasuke-san, ayo kita mulai….bilas piringnya." Hinata begitu bersemangat memandu.

"tentu saja, ini pengalihan yang baik."

'wanita sialan, kubunuh kau lain kali…'

* * *

jika kau menginginkan sesuatu namun gagal memilikinya? Apa yang akan kau rasakan?

kecewa, pasti.

Setidaknya jangan sampai nasibmu berakhir sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Alih-alih menarik perhatian dari hasrat membara, pria itu terpaksa menuruti ajakan sang istri mencuci piring didapur.

Hal yang sangat memalukan bagi seorang Uchiha, Sasuke lebih memilih terluka karena serangan musuh daripada harus mengerjakan pekerjaan wanita.

Mengikuti ajakan Hinata bukan berarti ia mau melakukannya, Sasuke tidak menolak karena tidak ingin membuat hati gadis itu sedih.

Hinata adalah wanita yang cengeng, menolak ajakannya sama hal dengan memaksanya mengeluarkan air mata.

Istrinya menjadi sangat sensitif pasca mengandung, Dia tidak boleh mendengar kata-kata kasar.

Sasuke terus mencoba mencari akal tentang bagaimana cara menjelaskan mengenai hubungan seks pasca mengandung.

Wanita mengandung bukan berarti tidak bisa melakukan hubungan badan, hal itu malah dianjurkan ketika usia kandungan mencapai 7 atau 8 bulan.

Usia kandunganya mencapai 6 bulan lebih, hampir mendekati 7.

Sasuke ingin menyentuh Hinata, tentu saja ia tidak akan melukainya.

Keadaan pria itu sangat menyedihkan. Dulu, sebelum Hinata mengandung, mereka bisa bercinta 3 sampai 4 kali dalam sehari.

Dia tidak akan menghentikan 'permainan' sebelum kepuasan batinnya terpenuhi.

Kebisaan itu sekarang menjadi candu, terlalu sering bercinta membuatnya menjadi terbiasa.

Sekarang, ketika wanita itu hamil, si pria menjadi tidak punya alasan untuk menyentuh si wanita.

Semenjak insiden cuci piring, Sasuke lebih banyak menghabiskan waktunya diluar.

Tinggal berlama-lama di rumah membuatnya menjadi semakin tersiksa.

Memandangi Hinata, berbicara dengan Hinata, menjaganya ketika tertidur…

Berada di dekat dengan sang istri malah membuat hasratnya semakin membuncah.

Bayangkan, Sasuke bisa menegang hanya dengan mendengar suara Hinata.

"_Aa…Suke-san, Nyonma telah menyiapkan sarapan pagi."_

Untuk ukuran pria normal, kalimat ini biasa-biasa saja. Tapi masalahnya, Sasuke sedang dalam keadaan tidak normal.

Dia betul-betul candu bercinta, terkadang penisnya ngilu karena menegang lama tanpa ada tindak lanjut kearah yang semestinya.

Percuma saja, kemanapun ia pergi, ingatan tentang 'bercinta dengan Hinata' terus mengiang dikepalanya.

Tidak perlu diulangi 2 sampai 3 kali, cukup sekali saja Sasuke sudah bersyukur minta ampun.

Jujur Dia belum pernah membicarakan itu, Dia ragu istrinya mau mengerti.

Walaupun Tsunade tidak melarangnya bersetubuh pasca mengandung, mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko terhadap si bayi.

"Pria gatal, segampang itukah dirimu?" Shikamaru mencemooh.

"Sialan kau Shika, sebaiknya berikan aku satu solusi." Jika ada yang melihat pose duduk Sasuke saat ini, duduk dikursi perpustakaan dengan kedua kaki menyilang diatas meja.

Beberapa sensei terus memandang kearah dua chunin muda disisi kiri ruangan, keduanya tidak mempunyai sopan santun.

Shikamaru merokok didalam ruangan yang dipasangi penghangat ruangan, sementara Sasuke seperti pria mabuk yang kesasar di perpustakaan.

Tidak hanya para sensei, beberapa Kunoichi junior berbisik-bisik genit sembari memandangi dua pemuda tampan disana.

Mereka sengaja mondar-mandir hanya untuk sekedar tersenyum dan menyapa kedua pemuda itu.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal Uchiha Sasuke dan Nara Shikamaru. Dua pemuda tampan yang jenius, tergolong dalam Shinobi level A Konoha, selalu mendapatkan misi rank A, kekuatan yang tidak diragukan, Chakra hebat dengan stamina bertarung yang kuat.

_Well_, selalu perfect untuk ukuran para gadis.

"kau bisa memilih salah satu diantara mereka, tidak buruk bercinta dengan juniormu." Shikamaru terkekeh geli.

Para Kunoichi disana kira-kira berusia 15-16 tahun. Di usianya yang masih labil, mereka tidak akan menolak ajakan untuk _free seks_.

Amat sangat jarang seorang Kunoichi masih perawan di usia itu, mereka rata-rata telah melakukan hubungan seks ketika usianya menginjak 16 atau 17 tahun.

Reputasi beberapa Kunoichi memang tidak begitu baik, misi bersama para Shinobi pria sama saja dengan ajakan bercinta diluar Desa.

Sudah menjadi rahasia umum, tapi bukan berarti semua Kunoichi seperti itu.

Angap saja itu Karin yang melakukannya. Untuk Kunoichi seperti Sakura, Ino dan beberapa Kunoichi lainnya, mereka masih mematuhi aturan dengan hanya mau meladeni sang kekasih.

Hanya sang istri, Sasuke tahu betul Hinata masih seorang gadis perawan ketika pertama kali ia menyentuhnya.

Entah bagaimana caranya gadis itu tidak terbawa arus para Kunoichi lainnya, Hinata hanya menjalankan tugas sesuai dengan apa yang diperintahkan Hokage.

Toh, dua partner timnya Kiba dan Shino, termasuk dalam daftar Shinobi 'datar-datar' saja.

Team.8 asuhan Yuhi Kurenai masih tergolong team yang bersih. Khusus untuk Kiba seorang, belakangan pria itu santer digosipkan menggilir beberapa juniornya ketika melaksanakan misi.

Tapi itu masih gosip lho, Ino dan Tsunade masih berusaha mencari fakta sebenarnya.

"cih,…sisa-sisa." Kalimat Sasuke melecehkan.

"daripada tidak ada sama sekali…" entah buku apa itu, Shikamaru hanya membolak-balik halamannya sejak tadi.

"Aku hanya membutuhkan nona Hyuuga itu, tidak yang lain."

"hahahahaha, nona Hyuuga. Sampai kapan kau tidak mau mengakui bahwa Dia adalah istrimu?"

"Dia memang istriku."

"ini, berikan buku ini pada istrimu." Shikamaru menyodorkan sebuah buku ke arah Sasuke.

"buku tentang apa?"

"posisi bercinta untuk wanita hamil." Shikamaru mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"apa menurutmu ini akan berhasil?" Sasuke terlihat ragu.

"jangan pura-pura bodoh Sasuke, untuk apa buku ini dbuat jika bukan untuk keperluan itu…..baka dobe." Dia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ya ampun, tuan muda Uchiha…kenapa kau jadi kacau begini. Hinata itu istrimu lho, kau kecanduan dengan istrimu sendiri? Ckckcck… kasusmu parah Sasuke."

Lingkaran hitam dikedua mata Sasuke menjadi buktinya. Betul kata Shikamaru, pria itu menjadi kacau pasca Hinata mengandung.

"lalu apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau hanya pandai mencemoohku saja…"

"berikan buku itu pada Hinata, buat Dia mengerti….beres'kan."

"apa Dia mau mengerti?" Kalimat Sasuke menyiratkan keragu-raguan.

"makanya buat Dia mengerti."

"sial, kenapa aku bisa sebodoh ini..!"

"Asal kau tahu saja, menurut buku itu…bercinta dengan wanita hamil sensasinya jauh lebih nikmat dibandingkan bercinta dengan wanita yang tidak hamil…" Shikamaru menyeringai.

" masa?"

"coba buka halaman127, disitu dijelaskan secara detail."

Lembar demi lembar menjadi perhatian Sasuke, tempo gerakan jemarinya tidak sabaran ingin segera menemukan halaman yang dimaksud.

"Tidak, tidak….jangan sekarang." pria berkuncir menarik buku itu dari tangannya.

"Sialan kau rambut nanas! Kembalikan buku itu!" Sasuke mencoba merampas kembali bukunya.

"tidak, Sasuke..tidak disini…ini tempat umum."

"Apa maksudmu..baka..!"

"Ya…aku khawatir saja kau tidak bisa mengendalikan dirimu." Shikamaru terkekeh melecehkan.

"apa kau kira aku selemah itu?"

"ckckck…lihatlah dirimu sekarang, keadaanmu sangat menyedihkan. Aku sendiri jadi kasihan kepadamu, ckckck."

"sejak tadi kau terus menghinaku." Sasuke memperingati.

"bawalah buku ini, perlihatkan kepada Hinata. kalian bisa membacanya bersama-sama."

Sasuke merampas buku itu. Segera disembunyikan dibalik rompi chuninnya, takut kalau-kalau Shikamaru akan membuat gerakan cepat dan merampasnya kembali.

"kabarnya, bercinta dengan wanita hamil sangat menggairahkan…" Shikamaru membuat jedah.

Pria itu berdehem pelan. "nafsumu akan membuncah dua kali lipat ketika menyentuh wanita hamil."

"kau sengaja memanas-manasiku?" Sasuke memberikan tatapan mencurigakan.

"hahahahaha, jangan bilang kau teransang dengan ucapanku, hahahahahahahaha.." tawa Shikamaru membahana.

"pelankan suaramu, setan..!"

"hahahahahaha, ternayata betul, kau sangat menyedihkan Sasuke, hahahaha.!"

"kau menipuku, apa kau menipuku, huh?!"

"hhahahahaha…! Laki-laki menyedihkan..!"

"_TOLONG PELANKAN SUARA ANDA TUAN."_

Keduanya spontan mendelik kearah sumber suara, seorang wanita setengah baya dengan kacamata tebal.

Semua mata tertuju kepada dua Shinobi di sisi kiri ruangan, dari tatapan itu seolah-olah mengandung makna 'kau menganggu ketenangan kami, bangsat..!'

Wanita tua itu menghampiri keduanya. "ini perpustakan, saya harap anda berdua bisa tenang. Kalian sangat mengganggu ketenangan pengunjung yang lain."

Shikamaru menghembuskan asap rokoknya, sungguh ia sangat malas terlibat dalam permasalahan tentang tata krama.

"Dan saya sangat memohon Tuan, matikan rokok anda, ini perpustakaan!"

"Ck, mendokusei.." Si pria berkuncir bergumam malas.

"ayo kita pergi dari sini." Sasuke segera beranjak, Shikamaru'pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tuan yang berambut pendek.." wanita itu kembali berseru.

Sasuke yang merasa disebutkan ciri-cirinya segera mendelik kearah wanita tua itu.

"kau memanggilku?"

"iya. Saya memanggil anda, tolong kembalikan bukunya, anda bisa meminjam buku itu setelah mendaftar menjadi anggota perpustakaan."

"buku?"

"iya, kembalikan bukunya."

"buku? Aku tidak—"

"iya. Buku yang anda selipkan dibalik rompi chunin anda…"

* * *

Suara tawa Shikamaru menggema, pria berkuncir itu tertawa sepuas-puasnya.

Ponon momo beku menjadi sasaran, telapak tangannya menghentak-hentakkan batang pohon sebagai pelampiasan.

Apa yang terjadi hari ini, sangat lucu.

_Well,_ seorang Uchiha Sasuke menyelipkan buku panduan seks dibalik rompi chuninnya, niatnya terhenti kala sang pustakawati menegur dengan alasan harus mendaftar sebagai anggota terlebih dahulu.

Padahal semua juga tahu, Sasuke menyelipkan buku itu karena tidak ingin disangka meminjam buku porno, tapi toh ketahuan juga karena buku harus melewati proses administrasi sebelum dipinjamkan kepada anggota.

"hahahahaha..memalukan,…oh Kami-sama, sungguh sangat-sangat memalukan….!"

Manusia yang ditertawai terlihat biasa-biasa saja, Sasuke tidak ambil pusing.

Jangankan mencuri, membunuh'pun ia sudah terbiasa melakukannya. So, tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan.

"itu sudah biasa, kau terlalu berlebihan."

"biasa katamu? Itu buku tentang seks, kau mencuri buku porno, Sasuke. hahahahahaha."

"lalu?"

"kau akan menjadi bahan gossip Konoha, percayalah."

"aku tidak peduli."

"tapi orang peduli, semua orang mengenalmu baka..!"

"itu bukan urusanku." Sasuke tetap menjawab cuek.

"baiklah, intinya kau sudah meminjam bukunya'kan? tapi sungguh Sasuke hahahahahahah..! apa kau lihat bagaimana wanita tua itu memandangmu? Hahahahahaha..!"

"aku tidak memperhatikan."

"kurasa Dia tertarik dengan wajah pecundangmu, hahahahaha!"

Sejujurnya, menjadi pria tampan dikalangan Shinobi bukanlah sesuatu yang baik.

Kau harus puas dinobatkan sebagai wajah pecundang, sebut saja Sasuke, Neji, dan Sai.

Ketiga pria ini selalu akrab dengan sebutan 'wajah pecundang'

Bukan karena mereka seorang pecundang, tapi wajah tampan merekalah yang dijuluki sebagai 'wajah pecundang'

Berbeda dengan aura wajah Naruto yang maskulin, wajah Sasuke lebih kearah eerr….manis.

Terkadang ia'pun risih dengan wajahnya, julukan sebagai 'wajah pecundang' sudah mendarah daging sejak ia masih kanak-kanak.

"berhenti memanggilku begitu, sejak tadi kau terus menghinaku, Shika."

"Owari, tapi itu sunguh-sungguh lucu, hahahahah."

"kita berpisah disini, aku ingin menemui Naruto." Sasuke mengambil jalan kiri menuju apartemen para Shinobi.

"Oi..! mau kemana kau, Naruto sedang tidak ada di apartemennya!" Shikamaru agak berseru mengingat jarak mereka sudah cukup jauh.

"apa Dia pergi melaksanakan misi?!" Sasuke ikut berseru.

"Iie' Dia mengungsi dibalik patung Hokage..!"

Baiklah, kita pindah ke permasalahan lainnya.

Ini tentang Naruto, Ino dan Chouji.

Menjadi Shinobi super baik, memang selalu tidak menguntungkan. Niat awal mereka yang hanya sekedar membantu sahabatnya, berakhir panjang dalam permasalahan rumit.

Kejadiannya beberapa bulan yang lalu, sepulang melaksanakan misi membantu para Daimyo.

Ketika itu, petang menjelang. Shikamaru dan Sasuke mengajak ketiganya ke area hutan timur Konoha.

Tujuannya adalah seorang wanita Anbu.

Si Anbu wanita mempunyai sedikit masalah dengan Uchiha Sasuke, sebagai Shinobi setia kawan, mereka wajib membantu.

Puas menyiksa Anbu itu, mereka menyeretnya ke arah sungai.

Awalnya kelima Shinobi ini hanya bermaksud melumpuhkan aktifitas Chakra si Anbu. Namun kenyataannya, fakta berkata lain.

Chouji menceburkan tubuhnya kedalam sungai.

Karena tubuh yang terus megambang, mereka mengikatkan beberapa batu besar sebagai pemberat.

Hampir 15 menit tubuhnya tenggelam di dasar sungai.

lalu masalah'pun terjadi.

Entah kenapa tubuh Anbu wanita yang tadinya masih dalam jangkauan jarak pandang, tiba-tiba menghilang semakin kedasar sungai.

Bukannya menolong, mereka malah melongo.

salah satu dari mereka bahkan berkata "kurasa Dia sudah mati."

Uchiha Sasuke sebagai otak dibalik penyiksaan ini, segera mengambil inisiatif lain.

Sebagai empunya masalah, keempat temannya tentu hanya mengikuti alur saja.

Alhasil, mereka berlima meninggalkan wanita itu didasar sungai.

Ketika mendengar desas-desus mengenai hantu wanita di sungai hutan timur, ketiganya segera membuat rapat kecil-kecilan.

Dari hasil rapat itu diambil sebuah kesimpulan, HANTU SI WANITA ANBU INGIN MEMBALAS DENDAM.

Mereka yang memang dasarnya penakut, langsung mengambil inisiatif penyelamatan.

Sudah 3 hari mereka menghuni lapagan kecil dibelakang patung Hokage ke Dua, sebut saja Sakura dan Sai yang selalu setia mengunjugi ketiganya.

Dilapangan kecil itu, ada tiga tenda kecil, masing-masing milik Naruto, Chouji, dan Ino.

Ketiga tendanya dikelilingi dupa dan sesajien, mereka percaya dupa dan sesajien bisa menghalau hantu wanita.

Beberapa pria berjubah hitam melakukan ritual pengusir hantu, mereka'pun percaya si dukun mampu mengusir hantu wanita.

Sai, Naruto, Chouji, Sakura, dan Ino, memperhatikan dengan seksama kala ritual pengusir hantu berlangsung.

Ini dukun yang ketiga semenjak kemarin malam, dalam hal ini adalah Sai yang bertugas mencari dukun hingga ke perbatasan Negara api.

Desakan Ino yang ketakutan, membuat sang kekasih khawatir.

Apapun akan dilakukan pria itu guna menenangkan hati kekasihnya.

"_ck, BUBAR SEMUA…!"_

Suara seseorang menghetakkan mereka.

Beberapa orang disana sontak mendelik ke arah dua pria yang berjalan mendekat.

Sasuke melepas tali-tali penghalang dan menendang sesajien yang mengelilingi tenda.

"S-sasu-kun…" Ino dan Sakura menyanggah berbarengan.

"Ini tidak berguna." Shikamaru menimbun dupa dengan tumpukan salju.

"Apa masksudmu Shika? Wanita yang kita siksa waktu itu telah meninggal, tiga hari yang lalu mayatnya ditemukan di dasar sungai." Chouji menjelaskan dengan wajah dua kali lipat lebih serius.

"Kurasa hantu wanitanya akan mendatangi kita" Naruto gemetaran.

"maka dari itu kalian bersembunyi ditempat bodoh ini?"

"terlalu mengundang perhatian memangggil dukun di apartemen, tempat ini jauh lebih sunyi." Si pria blonde menjelaskan.

"mohon maaf tuan-tuan, bukannya kami ingin menyela. Tapi menurutku anda salah memanggil orang. Kami bukan pengusir hantu, kami adalah spesalis pengusir siluman."

"tu'kan, apa kubilang. Mereka bukan pengusir hantu.." Ino nampak kesal.

"apapun itu, pokoknya BUBAR, BUBAR SEMUA..!" Shikamaru kembali menendang dupa-dupa.

Para dukun segera mengemasi barang-barang mereka, takt kalau-kalau si pria berkuncir akan menendang bokongnya.

Sai mendekati seraya memberikan beberapa yen.

"maafkan kami, terimakasih sudah datang." Ia tersenyum sambil menyerahkan upah jampi-jampi

"SAI..!" Ino menatapnya marah.

"wanita itu tidak mati, Tsunade meyelamatkannya."

"NANII..?!"

"Ya ampun, jadi selama ini kita dibodohi Konohamaru." Chouji kesal.

"awalnya semua orang berfikir Dia sudah mati."

"metode pengobatan Tsunande menyelamatkan nyawanya, sekarang Dia ada di rumah sakit."

"tunggu dulu, jika yang kalian maksud hantu wanita itu adalah…. KARIN?" Sakura menatap satu persatu wajah datar nakamanya.

"J-jadi Anbu yang kalian siksa itu adalah KARIN?!"

"Dia yang telah mencelakai Hinata, Sakura. Dia patut diberi pelajaran."

"ooh Kami-sama, sadar tidak? kalian baru saja mencoba membunuh rekan sendiri."

"aku tidak peduli, apapun akan kulakukan agar wanita itu tidak mengganggu misiku." Suara Sasuke datar-datar saja menanggapi ekpresi terkejut Sakura.

"sudahlah, sebaiknya bubarkan perkakas ini sebelum kalian diusir oleh petugas kebersihan desa." Shikamaru memperingati.

"aku lega, kupikir hidupku tidak akan tenang karena dikejar hantu WANITA. syukurlah…." Naruto mengelus-elus dada bidangnya.

"apapun masalah kalian, aku tetap tidak mengerti. Oke…" Sakura memungut beberapa piring sesajien yang baru saja ditendang Sauske.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

Aku baru saja menyelesaikan kegiatan mandiku, tidak buruk berendam di air hangat di cuaca sedingin ini.

Entah kenapa aku merasa ngilu pada Byakuganku, padahal aku tidak pernah berlatih Jutsu pasca kandunganku memasuki bulan ke enam.

Sekarang sedikit lebih baik, aliran Chakraku telah kembali normal.

Air hangat selalu menjadi obat ampuh para Shinobi kala musim dingin.

Langit mendung menghitam, para pelayan kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing, bisa kupastikan ini pukul 18.00 petang.

Mansion Uchiha selalu sunyi pada jam-jam seperti ini, hanya aku seorang tentunya.

Suke-san belum kembali dari Kantor Hokage, Dia pergi sejak tadi siang.

Dia jarang di rumah, bukan karena sibuk misi, tapi karena sibuk mengunjungi para nakama.

Bagi Shinobi Sesibuk dirinya, beraktifitas diluar menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dihindari.

Sekarang sepi misi, maka mengunjugi para nakama menjadi kegiatan barunya.

Aku seorang diri di kamar, kupikir tak ada salahnya menggenakan bra dan _maternity briefs _(korset ibu hamil).

Rambut indigoku sedikit basah dan kusut, kudekati oshiire untuk mengambil handuk kecil.

Kuusap rambut panjangku untuk menghilangkan lembabnya.

Sungguh segar, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berendam selama ini.

Mumpung sepi, makanya aku sengaja berlama-lama dikamar mandi.

Lotion aroma lavender menjadi perhatianku, lotionnya berada dalam wadah mangkuk kecil.

Ini adalah lotion khas wanita Hyuuga, wanita dari klan kami pandai meracik lotion aroma lavender.

Kau tidak akan menemukannya di toko manapun, ini tradisi dari Hime Hyuuga terdahulu.

Aku selalu suka aromanya, tidak terlalu mencolok dan wanginya tahan lama.

Ku elus perlahan pada kulit putihku, rasa lembabnya akan semakin menambah sensasi segar dan fresh.

Mula-mula pada paha, betis, kaki, tangan, lengan, jemari, leher, dada dan punggungku.

Para Hime Hyuuga selalu menggunakan bahan kecantikan alami, aku'pun demikian.

Sebelum menikah, aku dan Hanabi-chan bisa menghabiskan waktu seharian dikamar mandi.

Kami akan saling menggosok punggung dan lulur bersama.

Aku selalu merindukan saat-saat itu, Hanabi adalah saudara yang baik.

Dari segi kecantikan, kekuatan, teknik Jutsu dan dalam berbagai hal, Dia jauh lebih unggul.

Hanabi-chan tidak pernah meremehkan kekuatanku, walau nyatanya Dia memang jauh lebih kuat.

Kami sepasang saudara yang akur, aku beruntung memiliki adik sepertinya.

Andai saja Hanabi-chan ada disini, Dia pasti mau menggosok punggungku.

Terkadang aku merasa rindu dengan mansion Hyuuga, tapi Suke-san selalu melarangku.

Menurutnya, mengunjugi mansion Hyuuga sama saja dengan mengunjugi kandang macan.

Suke-san…

'srreet'…

Aku tersentak, seseorang tiba-tiba menggeser fusuma.

Segera kuambil handuk untuk menutupi bagian depan tubuhku.

Jika aku adalah musuhnya, aku pasti sudah mati.

Dia datang tiba-tiba, Byakugan tidak dapat merasakan kehadirannya.

Aku salah satu Shinobi tipe sensor, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak bisa merasakan kehadirannya.

Atau karena memang Dia yang terlalu kuat?

Dihadapanku, seseorang yang amat familiar. Pria yang beberapa bulan terakhir selalu berhasil membuat perasaanku campur aduk.

Batinku mengumpat diriku yang hanya menggunakan bra dan korset mini.

Handuk kecil itu tidak akan cukup menutupi bagian tubuh yang coba kusembunyikan.

Pria itu mematung, jaraknya beberapa meter dihadapanku.

Jantungku berdegup kencang, hatiku was was, tatapan matanya seperti mengitimidasi.

Tidak lagi, jangan kali ini.

Seolah takut kehilangan se inci'pun, mata onyx itu menjelajahi pemandangan dihadapannya.

Mata Uchiha Sasuke mengamatku dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, entah apa yang membuatnya betah menatap tubuh seorang ibu hamil.

Apakah aku harus mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan mencuci piring? Tidak, kurasa Dia tidak menyukai kegiatan itu.

Aku tidak bisa mengartikan makna dari tatapannya, satu-satunya harapanku sekarang…

'Aku harap Suke-san bisa mengendalikan dirinya.'

"Hai…" ia menyapa lebih dulu.

"S-suke-san." Aku bingung, apakah aku juga harus balas menyapanya dengan 'Hai'

"bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini?" nada kalimatnya datar.

"Nee,..aku baik-baik saja." Kucoba untuk santai.

"Hn, baguslah…."

Langkahnya pelan, ia berjalan menuju kearahku. Aku mundur beberapa langkah, punggungku bersentuhan dengan dinding shoji.

Tubuhku bergetar, hatiku terus berdoa kepada Kami-sama.

'kumohon jarang serang aku…'

"apa kau baik-baik saja, wajahmu pucat? Tanyanya.

'Aa,..a-aku baik-baik saja" Aku berusaha tersenyum.

"Apa aku menakutimu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "tidak, Suke-san tidak menakutiku."

"tapi kau terlihat sangat ketakutan."

Ketika jarak kami sudah sangat dekat, tangannya perlahan-lahan menyentuhku.

Kupejamkan mataku rapat-rapat, bagian apapun yang akan disentuhnya, aku berharap itu bukanlah bagian yang 'rawan'

"apa yang kau lakukan dengan rambutmu? Ini kusut."

'syukurlah Dia hanya memegang rambutku.'

"I-iya, aku baru saja…mandi. A-aku sedikit gerah,…j-jadi aku membasahi rambutku."

Telunjuknya membelai tulang pipiku. "kau ketakutan."

"Iie, a-aku baik-baik saja." Bantahku.

"kau takut padaku?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. Kupikir Suke-san mempunyai indera ke-enam, ia selalu tahu segala isi hatiku.

"kau tidak pandai berbohong."

Aku tidak merespon, pandanganku setia pada rompi chuninnya. Handuk kecil yang menutupi braku semakin kurapatkan.

"pandanglah aku…"

Agak ragu, kuangkat perlahan wajahku. Karena Dia jauh lebih tinggi, aku harus sedikit mendongak agar bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Wajah kami bertemu, mata kami saling memandang satu sama lain.

Mata Sasuke hitam pekat, pupil matanya hampir-hampir tak terlihat. Untuk kesekian kalinya wajah itu menyita perhatianku.

Ada lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya, Sasuke pasti jarang tidur karena membuat laporan misi.

Walau wajahnya tidak sesegar biasanya, menurutku ia masih tetap tampan.

Tahi lalat kecil disudut bibirnya selalu mencuri mataku, tahi lalatnya sangat manis.

Sangat kecil, sehingga harus dilihat lebih dekat.

Ada kumis tipis diatas bibirnya, saking tipisnya hingga terlihat samar. Entah sejak kapan rambut halus itu ada disitu, setahuku mereka tidak ada.

Mungkin Suke-san jarang bercukur. Tidak haya kumis tipis, ada bulu halus disekitar dagunya.

Jika dibiarkan, pasti Suke-san akan brewokan.

"kau terpesona dengan wajahku?" ia tersenyum simpul.

kualihkan pandanganku, kurasa Suke-san benar-benar mempunyai indera ke enam.

"pandanglah wajahku sesukamu, aku tidak keberatan."

"A-aku harus m-mengambil yukataku…" Aku hendak beranjak.

"Hn, mau kemana? Kita belum selesai." Tangannya merangkum kedua pundakku.

"S-suke-san.."Nada kalimatku menyiratkan kekhwatiran.

Sadar dengan maksudku, ia mengambil jarak. "aku tidak akan melukaimu."

"maaf…a-aku hanya sedikit merasa khawatir."

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini…" Dia menyodorkan sebuah buku kepadaku.

"Aa, apa ini dari Hokage-sama?" kuterima bukunya.

"Bukan, itu buku dariku."

"buku tentang apa?"

"bacalah sendiri, aku harap kau bisa mencermati isinya."

**Hinata end POV**

Gadis itu mengangguk seraya membuka halaman demi halaman bukunya.

"bisa kau baca pada halaman 127, disitu dijelaskan secara detail."

"Aa, aku sudah pernah membaca buku ini." Hinata tersenyum.

"benarkah?"Sasuke terkejut.

"iya, aku pernah meminjamnya diperpustakaan." ia menjawab mantap.

"lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?" kikuk, Sasuke tidak menyangka kalau Hinata pernah membaca bukunya.

"menurutku ini bagus, posisinya membuatku santai. Gaya seperti ini memang harus sering dilakukan ketika sedang mengandung." Hinata nampak berkonsentrasi membuka halaman demi halaman.

"jadi?"

"aku akan mencobanya, arigatou nee Suke-san." Wanita itu kembali tersenyum.

Tidak usah menunggu lama-lama, Hinata baru saja memberikan 'sinyal selamat datang'

Sasuke segera membuka rompi chuninnya disusul kaos hitamnya, dalam sekejap ia bertelanjang dada.

Ini adalah kesempatan langka, ia tidak akan melewatkannya sedetik'pun.

Celana Chuninnya sudah setengah terbuka ketika suara Hinata mengintrupsi.

"S-suke-san..!" Wanita itu menatap horor.

Aksi Sasuke membuat Hinata panik.

Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, handuk yang menutupi tubuhnya ia cengkram kuat-kuat.

Merasa tidak mungkin untuk lari, Hinata merapatkan punggungnya pada dinding shoji.

Pada kasus-kasus terdahulu, ia selalu gagal jika ingin meloloskan diri dari Sasuke.

"apa ada yang salah?" pertanyaan pria itu seolah-olah ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang menyimpang.

"A-apa S-suke-san belum mengerti juga?...A-aku sedang mengandung anak kita. Kita tidak boleh melakukan itu, a-apa kau tidak sayang dengan bayi ini?" matanya berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke bingung, wanita ini baru saja memberinya 'sinyal ajakan' sekarang pernyataannya malah menyiratkan penolakan.

"apa maksudumu? Bukankah tadi kau menyetujuinya?"

"Suke-san, aku sedang hamil. Tolong mengertilah sedikit…" iris lavendernya basah oleh air mata.

"lalu memangnya kenapa? itu bukan masalah buatku."

"Suke-san?.." Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"bukankah kau sudah membaca buku itu, disitu dijelaskan secara detail tentang posisi bercinta untuk wanita hamil. Hokage tidak pernah melarang kita melakukan hubungan badan, aku sengaja tidak memberitahumu…"

Dari tatapan tidak percaya, kini iris lavender itu berganti dengan tatapan kebingungan. "P-posisi bercinta?"

"Iya, kau pasti sudah paham isi buku itu."

"buku ini?" Hinata memperlihatkan buku itu dihadapan wajah Sasuke.

"Iya buku itu…kau sudah membaca isinya, bukan?"

"maksudmu buku tentang gaya dan posisi senam ibu hamil?" bukunya semakin disodorkan kehadapan wajah Sasuke.

"A-apa?" gantian Sasuke yang gagap.

"lihatlah baik-baik, baca sampul depannya"

**xxx'PANDUAN GAYA DAN POSISI SENAM IBU HAMIL'xxx**

'SHHIIIITT….! Sialan kau Shikamaru…!'

Ya, benar. Itu adalah buku tentang panduan gaya dan posisi senam ibu hamil, entah Sasuke salah meminjam atau Shikamaru yang sengaja mengerjai Sasuke.

Ketika ia mencoba membuka halaman-demi halaman, Shika segera merampas bukunya sehingga Sasuke tidak melihat secara detail.

Apapun itu, intinya ia baru saja dipermalukan.

Sangat jelas usahanya agar bisa bercinta dengan Hinata, walau itu gagal 100 % karena kesalahan non-tekhnis.

Dia merasa ingin lari dan bersembunyi, betapa malunya minta ampun.

Matanya yang setajam silet, bisa lengah oleh sampul depan dengan huruf yang super besar.

Disitu jelas-jelas tertulis judul bukunya, kenapa ia malah tidak menyadari.

Konsentrasinya telah terganggu oleh hal kecil yang berubah menjadi besar.

Seumur hidup, ia belum pernah merasa semalu ini. Hasrat dan nafsu telah membutakan matanya.

Dia yang paling tangguh dalam hal berkonsentrasi dan selalu tepat sasaran, kini malah dikalahkan oleh keinginan peribadinya sendiri.

"maafkan aku….aku salah." Kalimatnya lirih.

"ini buku tentang senam ibu hamil, bukan buku seperti yang kau katakan."

"iya, aku tahu. Seluruhnya aku yang bersalah…" jakungnya bergerak karena menelan ludah, nafas pria itu seperti tercekat.

"kalau'pun buku itu benar, aku seharusnya tidak memberikannya kepadamu.." ia menghembuskan nafas frustasi.

"maafkan aku…"

Hinata tidak menjawab, ia hanya terus memandang Sasuke.

"apa menurutmu aku seperti laki-laki bejat?"

"meminjam buku porno karena tidak tahan dengan kebutuhan pribadi. Tsk, lucu sekali…" ia terkekeh dengan kalimatnya sendiri.

"kau boleh menertawakanku, aku memang pantas ditertawai."

Sasuke membuang gengsi dan sifat angkuhnya, unutk apa? toh Dia sudah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

"J-jangan bicara seperti itu…"

Buku dan handuk yang ada ditangannya dibuang kesembarang tempat, hanya dua langkah yang dibutuhkan Hinata untuk menggapai laki-laki menyedihkan dihadapannya.

Dia merangkul tubuh Sasuke, Hinata harus berjinjit agar kedua tangannya bisa melingkar pada leher pria itu.

"maafkan aku.." ia berbisik.

Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Seolah takut kehilangan, kedua insan itu semakin merapatkan tubuh masing-masing.

"aku memalukan." Sasuke ikut berbisik

"ooh sayang…" Jemari Hinata membelai rambut ravennya.

"tidak,…itu sama sekali tidak benar. Tenanglah…" ia menenangkan hati Sasuke.

Jemari lentik menggerayangi tubuh kokoh atletis, belaian manja pada rambutnya serasa seksi dan erotis.

Jakungnya naik turun menerima perlakuan jemari Hinata.

Tidak cukup sampai disitu, jemari mungil sang istri perlahan demi perlahan menginvasi payudaranya.

menggoda, puting kecil khas lelaki tidak sabaran merespon sentuhan dari wanita yang selalu membuatnya girang.

Sasuke memejamkan mata kala Hinata memijit-mijit otot dadanya.

Tidak peduli apakah ia akan teransang dan tidak bisa mengendalikan diri, intinyaiasangat menginginkan sentuhan ini.

Bibir mungil seksi mengecup perpotongan leher kokoh dihadapannya, tercipta kissmark kecil-kecil sebagai tanda saling memiliki.

Kala Hinata masih setia menciptakan tanda kemerah-merahan, jemarinya perlahan membelai otot lengan sang suami.

Perlakuannya sama persis ketika ia menginvasi dada Sasuke, kini ia meremas-remas dan memijit otot lengan itu.

Si pria merengut menahan nikmat, alisnya bertautan sembari menahan desahan dari tenggorokannya.

"tenanglah…." Bisik wanita itu.

Dari otot lengan, jemarinya menjelajah ke arah bawah. Mula-mula bagian pinggul lalu naik ke punggung, turun kepinggul lalu naik kembali punggung, begitu seterusnya.

"Huffftthhh.." hembusan nafasnya frustasi.

Jiwanya berontak dengan hasrat menggebu-gebu, insting kelaki-lakiannya mati-matian ia redam.

Dia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa, kali ini biarlah Hinata mengerjai tubuhnya.

_Well, _ia hanya khawatir tidak bisa megendalikan nafsunya dan menyerang wanita ini seperti moment-moment terdahulu.

Hinata menggenggam sesuatu, Sasuke terlonjak.

matanya membuka lebar, kaget dengan sentuhan pada bagian tubuh berikutnya.

Jemari mungil yang sedari tadi setia meremas pinggul dan punggunnya kini telah meremas area lainnya.

"uuuuuggghhh.." ia melenguh.

"ssssshh tenanglah, tidak apa-apa.." bisik Hinata.

Benda itu hampir tidak muat ditangannya, Hinata terus membelai seraya memijit-mijit pelan.

"jangan disitu…aku—" Suara Sasuke tak beraturan.

"SSShh..tenanglah sayang. Tidak apa-apa, oke." Hinata memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu.

Benda itu semakin mengeras, ia tahu Sasuke telah ereksi.

Gundukan melengkung diremas agak kuat, itu adalah batang penisnya.

"shiit…uuugghhhh."

Hinata berusaha menyelipkan jemarinya, tapi sulit.

Celana chunin yang setengah terbuka, berusaha diloloskannya dari pinggang Sasuke.

Pria itu membantu kala melihatnya agak kesulitan melepaskan celana berbahan denim.

Boxer hitam'pun bernasib sama, ia memperhatikan Sasuke melepaskannya dengan mudah kemudian menendangnya ke sembarang tempat.

Kini ia polos, tidak ada sehelai kain'pun yang menutupi tubuh Seksinya.

"maafkan aku…"

"maaf untuk apa? Karena menelanjangiku?" Sasuke menyeringai.

Ia tidak menggubris kalimat menggoda yang baru saja dilontarkan Sasuke, sasaran berikutnya adalah leher kokoh dan jakung pria itu.

Sasuke sedikit menengadah keatas, membiarkan istrinya mengecup daerah leher bagian depan.

Jemarinya kembali aktif pada daerah 'bawah' Sasuke.

Tangan kiri membelai pinggul hingga bokongnya, sementara tangan kanannya sibuk menarik-narik penis yang telah menegang utuh.

Tempo kocokan pelan namun tidak mengurangi sedikit'pun sensasi nikmatnya.

"uuuuhhhgg aahh.." Desahan itu lolos dari bibir Sasuke.

Hinata terus mempermainkan benda itu, terkadang ia mengocok, menarik-narik, dan memijit-mijit.

"uuggghhhh ahhhhgghhh ..kau menyiksaku." Suaranya semakin frustasi.

Hinata tersenyum simpul mendengar kalimat itu.

"hisap aku."Sasuke berbisik.

Tidak perlu berlama-lama. Segera wanita itu mengambil posisi duduk, kedua lututnya menjadi tumpuan.

Sebelum memula aksinya, Kedua tangannya lagi-lagi membelai bokong dan pinggul Sasuke.

"hati-hati dengan perutmu." Pria itu memperingati.

Hinata memandangi benda menegang dihadapannya, urat-urat disekitar penis melambangkan betapa perkasanya pria ini.

Mula-mula ia menciumi penisnya, mencoba menghirup aroma khas tubuh lelaki.

Aroma seperti ini pernah dirasakannya dulu ketika petama kali ia mengoral Sasuke.

Tidak begitu buruk, aroma maskulin ini sangat memabukkan.

"cup..cup…cup."

Hinata menghisap kepala penisnya, ia memperlakukan sama halnya ketika ia menghisap permen loli.

Kemudia perlahan lidahnya mulai menjilati batang penis, seketika benda itu berkilat-kilat dibasahi oleh saliva.

Merasa puas bermain dengan lollipop, perlahan-lahan Hinata memasukkan batang penis kedalam mulut kecilnya.

Agak sulit, mengingat rongga mulutnya yang kecil sementara penis Sasuke yang super besar.

Mulutnya penuh, Hinata hampir-hampir saja tersedak.

"jangan dipaksa jika memang sudah tidak bisa…" Sasuke berbisik.

Gerakan in out segera dilakukannya, merasa terlalu lambat, pria itu meengendalikan kepala Hinata agar mempercepat gerakannya.

"uuuuuhh uugghh,..uugghh…"

Jemari Hinata membelai kantung dengan dua biji, Sasuke akan melenguh nikmat kala ia menekan-nekan bolanya.

"uuhhgg..aagghhhuuuhhh..kau betul-betul menyisaku.."

Sesekali pria itu memaki pelan, walaupun Hinata tidak berpengalaman untuk urusan oral seks, tapi goyangan lidah gadis ini sungguh membuatnya candu.

Sesekali giginya ikut bemain, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

'Setelah ini pasti penisku lecet..' batinnya.

"aagghhhhh kau menggigitku, uuhhgg.."

"Gomenne Suke-san, sakitkah?" Hinata menjawab dengan lugunya.

Sasuke hanya menggeleng, walau dalam hati ia berkata 'ia'

Hinata kembali melanjutkan permainannya, kini lidah kecilnya aktif kembali menginvasi kepala penis Sasuke.

"disini.."Sasuke menunjuk kantung penisnya.

Hinata mengerti, kantung yang berisi dua bola dimasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Diluar perkiraan, ternyata mulutnya tidak muat menampung kedua bola itu.

Penis dan kantung penis Sasuke amat besar, tidak sedikit wanita yang tersedak dengan benda perkasa itu.

Gantian, jika tadi mulutnya mengulum penis sementara tangannya mempermainkan kantung penis, sekarang mulutnya mengulum kantung penis dengan jemarinya mengocok batang penis.

Cukup lama Hinata mempermainkan kedua daerah sensitif itu, pipinya memerah menahan malu.

Kegiatannya bersama Sasuke sungguh panas dan erotis, ia sendiri bahkan tidak menyangka bisa melakukan hal 'sejauh' ini.

"mulutmu sangat kecil."

Hinata memberikan tatapan sanggahan, Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dnegan senyuman simpul.

Merasa puas dengan jilatan di kantung penisnya, ia mengarahkan Hinata ke arah pertemuan anus dan kantung penis.

"jilat aku disini" Sasuke sedikit mengangkang agar memberi akses pada Hinata.

Pertemuan anus dan kantung penis adalah daerah paling tersensitif bagi seorang pria. Sama halnya dengan klitoris wanita, pria akan menggelinjang nikmat jika disentuh pada bagian itu.

Liidah kecil Hinata menjilati area itu

"uuugghhhhh…..shhiitt..!" ia memaki.

"lakukan terus…" Sasuke menyeringai nikmat.

"aaahhggg..aahhghhh uuhh huufftt, jangan berhenti.."

Saking nikmatnya, ia menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Mencoba ia meredam suaranya agar tidak mengerang layaknya wanita.

"uuugghhhrr…fuck…!"

"uuuuhhgggg..aaahhhggg hhuufffttt..!"

Penisnya serasa gatal dan berdenyut, Sasuke akan segera orgasme.

"masukkan kedalam mulutmu." Ia mengarahkan batang penisnya kedalam rongga mulut Hinata.

Hinata tahu Sasuke akan segera orgasme, sebelumya ia sudah penah merasakan sperma pria itu.

tidak buruk, kal ini'pun Sasuke berniat mengeluarkan cairan didalam mulutnya.

Penis itu terasa panas, pinggul Sasuke tidak sabaran, gerakan in out Hinata semakin cepat.

Sasuke mengendalikan kepala wanita itu, sengaja ia membuat agar kepala penisnya menyentuh tenggorokan terdalam Hinata.

"uhuk…uuooghh.." Hinata tersedak.

"sakit?" Sasuke khawatir

Hinata menggeleng sebagai isyarat.

Jujur ia'pun menikmati permainan ini, toh Hinata-lah yang lebih dulu menyentuhnya.

"Aku akan keluar…SHIIT…!"

"damn….. uuuughh….huuuugghhhh hufft..!"

"aaaagggghhhhhh…! Aaaghhh…!"

"ccroooott..croot..croooot..!"

Wanita itu memejamkan mata kala kerongkongannya dipenuhi cairan sperma.

Hangat, mulutnya terasa hangat dan ada sensasi kental.

Amis dan asin seperti biasa.

Cairan sperma menganak sungai di sudut-sudut bibirnya, saking banyaknya, mulut kecilnya tidak muat menampung semua cairan.

Cairan itu masih menyemprot ketika ia mengeluarkan batang penis dari mulutnya.

"crroott…croooottt..croot."

Hinata memekik pelan ketika rambut, wajah dan Belahan dada menjadi sasaran.

Sasuke segera mengalihkan penisnya, pria itu berjongkok dengan satu lutut sebagi penyanggah tubuhnya.

"crroot..croott..croott…" cairannya tumpah diatas tatami.

Dia mengamati ketika Sasuke memijit penisnya untuk mengeluarkan cairan yang tersisa.

"crroot..crooot.. ..!"

'itu banyak.."Hinata berbisik.

"kau mau lagi?" Sasuke tersenyum jahil

Pria itu sukses dihadiahi cubitan dipinggannya.

"CRROOT…Croot..crroot…!"

"UUgghhhh…." Ia kembali melenguh.

"bagaimana? Sudah merasa lebih baik?"Hinata mengelus keringat dipelipis Sasuke.

"apa aku melukaimu?"

Tetesan-tetesan cairan kuning menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata, Sasuke mengelus wajah cantik itu sembari membersihkannya.

"Iie' aku baik-baik saja.."

"bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Huum, Dia juga baik-baik saja.."

"Baguslah…"

"nee...Otou-chan sedang sakit, tentu aku mengerti Tou-chan. Tou-chan jangan sakit lagi ya.." Hinata berbicara sembari mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Hn?"

"Anak ini pasti akan merasa bersalah jika kau sakit karenanya, Dia tidak akan kenapa-napa.."

"Oka-chan, Oka-chan sangat pandai menghisap permen. Sepertinya Oka-chan ketagihan dengan permen Otou-chan. Lain kali hisap permen lagi ya Oka-chan" Sasuke ikut mengelus sang buah hati.

"S-suke-san~~" pipi chubby Hinata memerah.

Sasuke mengedipkan sebelah matanya sembari tersenyum nakal.

"kau malu?" kalimatnya menggoda.

"A-aku harus kekamar mandi." Hinata akan beranjak

"Hei, mau kemana?" Sasuke menahan lengannya, ia menjatuhkan tubuh itu kedalam Rangkulannya.

"Suke-san hati-hati."

"Anakku pati akan mengerti dengan kebutuhan Otou-chan nya, iyakan?"

Hinata mengangguk pelan, ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Sasuke.

"Airgatou, arigatou untuk segala-galanya, arigatou…" Sasuke berbisik, aroma lavender dari tubuh sang istri memenuhi indra penciumannya.

"ingin mandi bersamaku? Kau bisa kembali menikmati permennya dikamar mandi." Ia menyeringai.

"Suke-san, hentikan menggodaku."

"Aku serius. Besok pagi-pagi sekali, aku akan berangkat bersama Naruto dan Shika. Mungkin akan lama, bisa 2 atau 3 minggu…"

"Souka.."

"Tunggulah aku kembali, aku akan berusaha agar misinya tidak terlalu lama"

"hum, Hati-hati…"

"asal kau mau menungguku.." Sasuke tersenyum simpul

Hinata ikut tersenyum. "Nee, aku pasti akan menunggumu."

"Janji?"

'Iya, aku janji.."

"Jadi kumohon kali ini, berikan aku service terbaikmu. Aku janji tidak akan menyentuhmu, aku milikmu malam ini….." Sasuke kembali berbisik.

Hinata nampak ragu, apa Dia mampu dengan keadaannya yang sedang hamil besar.

"Ayolah ini semua demi Tou-chan.." Sasuke menggoda.

"tapi harus janjii dulu. Tidak boleh lebih, hanya seperti tadi…" wajah Hinata menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"aku janji…"

"B-baiklah…." Agak ragu ia menjawab.

"Oka-chan baik, Otou-chan jadi semakin bergairah" Pria itu menjilat nakal bibirnya.

"kau menggodaku lagi…" Hinata memukul pelan dada bidangnya.

Sasuke hanya meringis pelan menerima sentuhan ringan jemari mungil itu.

"jadi? Mari kita mulai dengan mandi bersama..."

* * *

**Flashback**

"_dduuugghh..buugghh.."_

"_Ya ampun Chouji hati-hati, sejak tadi kau terus membenturkan kepalanya di batu."_

"_kenapa tidak sekalian digendong saja sih…" Chouji menggerutu._

"_Tubuhnya mengandung racun, jangan menyentuhnya."_

_Tekstur hutan timur Konoha yang tidak rata menyulitkan Chouji menyeret tubuh Karin. _

_Bebatuan besar terkadang bertabrakan dengan tubuh gadis itu._

_Awalnya Chouji hendak pulang, namun niatnya batal ketika mengingat bahwa Oka-san dan Otou-san nya sedang berkunjung di salah satu rumah familinya._

_Walaupun bertubuh besar, ia tergolong pemuda yang penakut. _

_Malam ini Chouji akan menginap di rumah Shikamaru, ia sebenarnya enggan ikut serta menganiaya si Anbu wanita._

_Tapi Shikamaru mengancam.._

"_seret Dia ke sungai. Jika kau menolak, jangan harap kau bisa menginjakkan kakimu di rumahku."_

"_sungainya pasti dingin..." Naruto bergidik_

"_Dia pasti mati." _

"_Ya Tuhan, lihatlah kuku ku, jadi rusak karena menghajar wanita sialan ini..!"_

"_Asal kalian tahu saja ya, aku ini petarung jarak jauh. Aku tidak ahli jika harus memukul dengan jarak dekat."_

"_lalu ini apa? Kau baru saja mematahkan beberapa tulangnya." Shikamaru menyanggah kalimat Ino yang seolah-olah Dia adalah wanita yang lemah. _

"_Ino, berhentilah mengomel. Aku heran, bisa-bisanya Sai betah dengan wanita se cerewet ini." Naruto meunjuk-nunjuk kearahnya. _

"_Maksudmu apa Naruto? Apa kau pikir Sakura tidak cerewet, huh…Dia bisa tiga kali lipat lebih parah daripada aku…"_

"_Tapi paling tidak Sakura-chan jauh lebih cantik darimu, NENEK SIHIR!" Naruto mencibir._

"_Sialan kau NARUTO..! ma—"_

"_minna, kita sudah sampai." Kalimat Chouji menghentikan kalimat Ino._

"_Aree, mana sungainya?" _

"_sungainya ada dibawah kakimu, Sungainya beku karena musim salju." Sasuke menghentak-hentakkan kakiknya._

"_Separah itukah?" Naruto ikut menghentak-hentakkan kakinya._

"_oi kalian, hati-hati. Es nya ada yang tipis dan tebal.."_

"_tebal dan tipis tidak masalah buatku."_

"_Sasu-kun, kau mau apa?" _

"_mundur kalian."_

_Tangan kanannya mengeluarkan aliran listrik. "Chouji, setelah aku menghancurkan es nya dengan Raikiri, jatuhkan tubuh wanita itu."_

"_JJDDUUUAARR….!"_

_Beberapa orang disana saling berpadangan._

"_kretek..rtek..kretek…. trek..kretek.." Pijakan es membentuk pola-pola pecah._

"_mundur! Es nya akan segera pecah!" Shikamaru memperingati._

"_Oi..Dobe..! kira-kira doong..!" Naruto berlompatan ke pinggir sungai. _

"_Chouji, buang Dia kedalam air.."_

"_a-apa?"_

"_buang Dia.." Sasuke mengulangi kalimatnya._

"_bbrruusshhh…" Sekali tendangan, tubuh Karin tercebu kedalam sunga dingin._

"_oi..! Dia tidak tenggelam."_

"_Dia bukannya tidak tenggelam, tapi mencoba untuk tidak tenggelam." Shikamaru mengamati._

"_Pasangkan batu di kakinya, batu itu akan memberatkan tubuhnya."_

"_Minna, apa menurut kalian ini tidak terlalu berlebihan…" Ino nampak khawatir._

"_Choji, cari batu besar!"_

"_T-tapi.."_

"_cari..!" Suara Sasuke lantang. _

"_Dia akan mati jika tenggelam..!" Ino panik_

"_15 menit, itu hanya akan membuat Chakranya lumpuh total."_

"_tubuhnya bisa kejang-kejang Sasu-kun, Dia akan mati…"_

"_Ya ampun Chouji kau lama sekali mencari batunya.." Shikamaru menggerutu seraya menggendong sebuah batu besar. _

"_hahahaha…! batunya dekat, kenapa kau malah pergi jauh. Chouji BAKERO…!" Naruto mengolok-olok._

"_Gila! kalian menikmati penyiksaan ini. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi jika Sai mengetahui kalau aku bekerjasama dengan kalian menganiaya Anbu itu…"_

"_Diamlah Ino, bukankah sedari tadi kau ikut menyiksanya.."_

"_Iya, itu karena aku kasian sama Hina-chan. Tapi menurutku ini sudah terlalu jauh, Dia bisa mati. Siapa yang akan bertanggung jawab."_

"_Jika Dia mati…." Sasuke membuat jedah._

"_apa kau akan bertanggung jawab?" Ino menyambung kalimatnya._

"_TIDAK."_

"_kukira kau akan menjawab IYA…"bibir Ino mengerucut._

"_jika Dia mati, itu karena Dia memang harus mati. Itu adalah takdir seorang Shinobi. Shinobi bisa mati kapan saja, jangan menjadi Shinobi jika tidak siap untuk mati."_

"_kau menakutkan Sasuke…." Ino menggeleng tidak percaya. _

"_aneh, tubuhnya menghilang…" Naruto mencondonkan kepalanya. _

"_a-apa Dia mati?"_

"_celaka, kital harus menolongnya. airnya akan membeku, tubuhnya akan terperangkap." Kini Chouji yang panik._

"_hiks..hiks…hiks…Jika kau menjadi hantu, bukan aku yang membunuhmu lho…" Ino terisak._

"_Aku akan mencari kayu untuk mengeluarkan tubuhnya."_

"_Iie' biarkan tubuhnya dibawah es."_

"_NANIIIII?!" _

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Semua Shinobi mulai menerima misi, bada salju di perbatasan Negara Api mulai meredah.

Tidak hanya para Shinobi, warga non Shinobi'pun telah kembali kepada aktifitasnya masing-masing.

Jalan utama telah ramai seperti sedia kala, para pedagang telah kembali menggelar barang dagangannya.

Tsunade menugaskan Beberapa Shinobi untuk membersihkan jalan utama yang tertimbun salju.

Longsoran dan es beku diamankan agar tidak menjadi bahan permainan anak-anak.

Terlihat Konohamaru dan beberapa nakamanya yang pencibir ke arah para Shinobi jaga.

Well, si nakal melakukan itu karena dilarang mendekati bongkahan es tipis.

"kami ingin bermain seluncuran paman…!"

"tidak sekarang. Es nya tipis, sangat berbahaya."

"Biarkan, jika perlu aku sendiri yang akan memenjarakan mereka dibawah es." Suara lantang seorang wanita.

"A-anko sensei…!" anak-anak itu berteriak ketakutan.

"Aa,..Senpai telah kembali dari misi jangka panjang, selamat datang.." para Shinobi menyapa Anko.

"ini sangat melelahkan, aku harus istirahat."

"A-anko sensei…."

"Hinata? ya ampun kau sedang hamil?!" Anko terkejut.

"Hinata nee-chan perutnya buncit kayak Chouji-nii…hahahaha." Konohamaru mengolok-olok.

"Nee, apa kau betul telah menikah dengan si uchiha itu?" Anko menatapnya horror.

Hinata tersenyum menanggapi tatapan horor senseinya. "iya, kami menikah belum setahun..."

"wah..wah..tapi lihat perutmu, kalian pasangan yang produktif."

"Aaa..Anko Sensei terlalu berlebihan, kami biasa saja."

"jadi, anakmu laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Anak kami laki-laki, Aku baru saja mendatangi Shizune-san."

"Sasuke pasti bahagia…"

"Nee, Suke-san belum mengetahui kalau bayinya laki-laki, aku'pun baru mengetahuinya setelah diperiksa oleh Shizune-san…."

"Suke-san sedang pergi melaksanakan misi, mungkin akan pulang beberapa hari lagi.."

"jadi kau kesepian dong…"

"A-anko sensei ~~ kami biasa saja."

"oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, apa tidak apa-apa keluar rumah di cuaca sedingin ini, kembalilah ke mansion mu."

"Aku punya janji dengannya."

Kedua wanita itu beserta anak-anak menoleh ke arah datangnya suara.

"Karin?"

"Senpai, lama tak bertemu." Karin menyapa seniornya.

Hampir setahun Anko sensei bergabung dengan squad Anbu, keahliannya sebagai mata-mata selalu dibutuhkan dalam organisasi itu.

Tidak heran jika wanita berusia 37 tahun ini akrab dengan si wanita berambut maroon.

Mereka sering dipasangkan dalam misi bersama, Karin telah menganggap Anko sebagai partner misi.

Mereka cukup dekat, namun kedekatannya itu bukan berarti Anko mengetahui keseluruhan sifat Karin.

Anko adalah wanita yang fleksibel, ia bisa akrab dengan siapa saja. Termasuk juga Karin, ia selalu welcome terhadap semua Kunoichi junior.

"Chakramu lemah, kau terluka?"

"Aku baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit." ia tersenyum.

"Syukurlah jika tidak parah." Anko menepuk pundak Karin

"Hinata-sama, hari ini kau terlihat cantik…" Ada nada penekanan ketika Karin menyebutkan nama Hinata.

"Aa, Karin-san…" Hinata memberi salam

"Karin, Hinata adalah salah satu mantan muridku di Akademi. Lihatlah, Dia sedang mengandung…"Anko terkekeh dengan kalimatnya.

"Hinata adalah wanita yang beruntung bukan? ia menikah dengan salah satu mantan muridku juga, Uchiha Sasuke namanya."

"Oh iya? Betapa beruntungnya, aku rasa semua Kunoichi menginginkan Kebahagiaan yang serupa." Karin menanggapi

"Aa, Karin-san terlalu memuji.."

Hinata sadar Karin menyindirnya. Apapun itu, ia hanya mencoba agar terlihat biasa saja dihadapan Anko sensei.

"yosh, baiklah. Aku harus segera kembali ke flatku. Aku lelah setelah perjalanan 7 hari 7 malam."

"Hati-hati Sensei.." Hinata membungkuk memberikan salam

"aku tidak sabar melaksanakan misi bersamamu." Karin melambaikan tanganya.

Hinata dan Karin berdua, sebut saja ini pemandangan yang kontras.

"hai, apa kabar?"

"Aa, aku baik."

"Apa bayimu sehat?"

"bayinya sehat, Aku baru menemui Shizune-san."

"Apa Sasuke senang dengan bayinya?"

"Tentu, Suke-san—"

"hahahahahahahahahaha Suke-san, kau punya panggilan baru untuk Sasuke-kun. Nee…apa itu panggilan mesra?"

Konohamaru dan para nakamanya masih sibuk bermain bongkahan es. Shinobi jaga melanjutkan patrolinya keliling Desa, keadaan disekitar sepi melompong.

Hinata tahu ini tidak baik, kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan si wanita maroon syarat dengan pertentangan.

Wanita ini mencintai Sasuke, itu bukan rahasia lagi. Karin selalu menganggap Sasuke adalah miliknya, bukan milik siapapun, bukan pula milik Hinata.

Karin tidak segan mendatangi dan memperingatkannya tentang jangan mendekati Sasuke.

Kali ini'pun demikian, ia tidak pernah lelah untuk memperjuangkan Sasuke.

"apa hubungan kalian lebih baik?"

"S-suke-san membutuhkan bayi ini, tentu ia menyayanginya. Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami lebih baik…" Hinata membuat jedah.

Lehernya seperti tercekat, wajah Karin sangat menakutkan dan terkesan mengintrogasi. " I-iya…hubungan kami jauh lebih baik."

"masih ingat ketika aku menemuimu di mansion Uchiha?"

"Karin-san, kami—"

"waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau tidak akan mendekatinya, kalian hanya menjalankan tugas sebatas misi."

"Aku dan Suke-san hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak lebih."

"Omong kosong! Kau menggodanya!"

"Kami harus melakukan ini jika—"

"APA KAU MENGGODANYA?!"

"Aku harus mengandung anak Suke-san agar misi ini berhasil."

" AKU TANYA, APA KAU MENGGODANYA?!" suara Karin membuat Konohamaru dan nakamanya medelik ke arah mereka.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Iya, aku menggodanya."

* * *

Jalanan masih sepi ketika ia melintasi jalan utama . Hanya ada beberapa tokoh yang buka, kebanyakan mereka masih setia terlelap mengingat ini baru pukul 07.30 pagi.

Bungkusan yang ada ditangannya di genggam kuat-kuat. Hinata percaya obat ini akan membantu masalahnya.

'Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tenanglah Hinata'

Ketika ia memasuki area pekarangan mansion Uchiha, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya..

Tidak, bukan sesuatu tapi lebih tepatnya seseorang…

Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri didepan gerbang mansion dengan….

seorang wanita berambut maroon.

Wanita itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh Sasuke.

Bibir mereka bertemu, Karin amat menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya.

Hinata mematung tanpa kata-kata.

Menyadari kehadiran sang istri, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin menjauh.

"lepaskan aku jalang….!"

Karin mundur beberapa langkah, padangannya tertuju kepada si wanita indigo.

Dari tatapanya seolah ia berkata "lihat, Sasuke adalah milikku. Aku baru saja menciumnya."

Nafasnya tercekat, Hinata bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

tidak lagi, sudah cukup. ia lelah dikecewakan.

Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mundur, Hinata berlari menjauhi.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." ia terisak ditengah langkahnya.

"Tunggu..!" Suara Sasuke lantang.

"jangan pergi..!"

"jangan pergi….!"

"TETAP DISITU…!"

Cukup, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menganggapnya sebagai lelaki bejat, sudah cukup insiden kala ia bertengkar dengan sang istri karena memergokinya bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya kecewa.

Langkahnya panjang menyusul langkah Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"jangan pergi!"

"tetap disitu.."

Hinata tidak peduli, ia benar-benar tidak peduli…

Ini bukan pertama kali ia memergoki Sasuke dan Karin, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat kemesraan mereka.

"apa kau tuli..! TETAP DITEMPATMU..!" suara Sasuke menggema disekitar.

Hinata tetap melangkah. tidak peduli apakah Sasuke akan marah dan meneriakinya, intinya ia tidak mau peduli lagi.

"NONA HYUUGA!... ONEGAI!"

Nona Hyuuga, Sasuke baru saja memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Nona Hyuuga'

Sebutan Nona Hyuuga adalah panggilan resmi bagi para pelayan dan para Bunkenya.

Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, terasa aneh….

Langkahya tiba-tiba terhenti, atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku…" seseorang berbisik ditelinganya.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah bagi Sasuke mengejar Hinata, dirangkulnya tubuh sang istri sembari berbisik memohon maaf.

"maafkan aku…"

"apa yang kau lihat, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…."

"wanita gila itu menyerangku…"

"maafkan aku…."

"jangan menangis…."

"aku milikmu…"

"hiks..hiks..hiks…sebaiknya jauhi aku. Jauhi aku jika Suke-san hanya ingin menyakitiku dan membuatku kecewa….hiks..hiks…hiks.."

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu.."

"hiks..hiks..hiks….aku menunggumu. Setiap hari aku menunggumu pulang.."

"sebelum kau pergi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus menunggumu….hiks..hiks..hikss.."

"jangan menangis, kumohon. Hentikan, kau membuat hatiku sakit…."

"S-suke-san, kumohon..sebaiknya jauhi aku…."

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kau berkata begitu.."

"hiks..hisk…hiks…aku benar-benar menunggumu. Hatiku sakit melihat kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain. A-apa kau mencintai wanita itu?"

" hiks..hiks..iks…jika kau mencintainya, sebaiknya tinggalkan aku,…"

"HENTIKAN..!" Sasuke memutar tubuh Hinata hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan, pria itu lalu mengunci tubuh mungilnya dalam satu dekapan erat.

"hentikan, aku tidak ingin mendengar tangisanmu…"

"jauhi aku, aku lelah disakiti olehmu." Wajah Hinata berlinang air mata.

"diam, kau berhak diam. Kau akan membunuhku dengan kata-katamu…." Sasuke berbisik, bisikannya lirih.

"Onegai, jangan bicara lagi. Cukup berada di sisiku."

"Kenapa kau sangat pandai menyakiti hatiku…" Suara Hinata serak karena bercampur suara tangis.

"ONEGAI..! berhentilah menangis..!"

* * *

Haru siap menerima kritik untuk chapter.11 #gigit_kuku

Mohon reviewnya ya…..

Huum, btw gmana kabarnya Moku-chan, #chapter lalu ga review lho….kamu Hiatus ya say?..

Juga untuk Author Date, ga pernah review, kamu hanya favo/follow aja lho… ga pernah review #bibir mengerucut.

Intinya chater 11 yaaaa..rada gmana gituu..maaf kalau ada yang kecewa. Sekali lagi ini hanya bagian dari proses aja kok….SasuHina pasti bahagia. (^,^)v

Btw, setelah tamat F.M.S, haru berencana untuk membuat sebuah fic pendek #maksdnya ga sepanjang F.M.S.

Aku udah punya tema dan kerangkanya….#jadi ga sabar pengen nulis new story

Aku harap para reader masih sudi untuk membaca FIC aku yang selanjutnya…. #tapi itu nanti, setelah F.M.S tamat.

Oh iya, thanks bagi para reader yang udah care nanyain sakitnya Haru. Kemarin Haru kena malaria…bukannya tifus heheheheeh (^.^)v Tapi udah baikan kok.

**Balesan review:**

** ;** ya udah, review mu kali ini kubalas yang pertama, makasi ya kalau kamu tetep beranggapan chap.10 tetep keren, padahal aku sempat down pas bacanya. Kalau untuk teka-teki yang ada di chapter 10, nanti bakal dijelasin pada chapter berikutnya (bukan chapter.11). Di group DNA banyak banget lo yang ksih dugaan-dugaannya. Semua boleh menduga, siapa tahu aja ada yang dugaannya benar. :P

**Anonim**; bukan kamu ya, berarti ada dua doong…btw salam kenal ya redhytha. Huum, iya ni, susah banged hindari typo. Maklum haru masih pemula. Mohon dimaafkan.

**Kecoa idup;** hanya satu pertanyaan untuk kecoa idup, kamu cowo pa cewe? Dijawab ya.

**RVioletta93**; silahkan menduga semuanya, tapi sabar aja ya. Semua pasti bkal dijelaskan dichapter berikutnya (bukan chapter.11). Thanks ya klau kamu menganggap chap.10 itu bagus. Huum, klau untuk update cepat, haru selalu berusaha biar update cepat.

**Chan;** iya makasi chan atas semangatnya, kamu juga tetep baca ya, n jangan b0san-bosan.

**Molika-chan**; aduh molika-chan…reviewnya banyak amat. Thanks ya say… ^^v

**L-U-N-A-W-U-L-A;** aduh maaf ya say, habisnya haru ga begitu liat jelas. Makasi udah menganggap chap 10 bagus, padahal aku down banged bacanya. Entah kenapa haru ga bisa lepas dari typo, eyd, tanda baca ga jelas…aduh pusing deh….mohon maaf ya kalau kamu terganggu dengan cara penulisan aku. Untuk schene 'sasuhina versi lembut' PASTI bakal ada kok, tapi chapter berapa? Entahlah….kamu tungguin truss ya. N tetep review juga.

**Guest;** guest? Kamu 'guest' yang itu ya? Yang kasi semangat aku? Yang PM aku ? kamu ya? #moga2 ja ga salah orang, soalnya haru pernah salah nebak 'Guest', ga ada namanya sih. Tapi siapapun kamu, review kamu singkat, padat dan cool… *,*v (lain kali tulis nama ya…)

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me**; mohon maaf atas ketidak nyamanan na'cchan membca fict haru. Gomennasai.

**Son sazanami;** terima kasih untuk tidak bosan, iya diusahakan updatenya jangan lama-lama.

**Anna**; hehehehe iya memang chapter 10 kubuat datar2 aja. btw iya ni..haru masih rada lemas gitu, terlalu capek kali ye…n kamu tetep baca n review trus ya.. :D

**Chlie Hanariunnse;** kamu baca trus ya biar ga penasaran lagi. Oke.

**OcHa. ;** iya makasi ocha, haru bakal usahakan biar update kilat.

**Dewi Natalia;** Dewi, kenapa kamu tuh semangat baget ngebahas fic haru, ya ampun…ada jug orang yang kayak kamu. Btw kamu biasa baca manga Naruto ya? (yang komik) bukan versi videonya? Kalo haru biasanya lebih suka nunggu tiap jumat, tinggal di download aja sih, bedanya apa sih..sama aja kan..tapi ada yang bilang baca komiknya jauh lebi seru drpada nonton versi videonya…

Asli, dulu yang pas pertarungan Itachi dan Sasuke, apalagi yang pas madara ceritakan kebenaran dibalik penghianatan Itachi, Haru sampai nangis2 lhoo… (#maaf haru jadi curhat) intinya baca komiknya emang jauh lebih seru. (_ _ )Y maaf ga nyambung.

Untuk FB, haru udah bikin, itu FB baru, Fb lama haru terblokir karena karena jarang dibuka. Klo untuk jejaring sosial haru lebih banyak aktif di twitter.

(Tiap hari Haru selalu buka group itu (kmarin pake fb teman) dan membaca koment koment kamu tentang fms, oh iya gambar sasuhina yang kamu bilang mirip banget untuk moment chapter 10, iya kamu bener banget…itu mirip lho…..keren, keren) ^,^*

Btw kamu review lagi, katanya fic sekeren ini jangan di tamatin cepet. Sebenarnya haru berharap fic ini ga bakal sampe chapter 20-an….kepanjangan kale…intinya..bakal masih ada beberapa chapter lagi kok. O iya, haru bakal rencana membuat cerita pendek setelah FMS tamat, aku udah punya kerangkanya. Aku harap nanti kamu masih mau sudi baca ya..please…

**Hime No Rika, RikaKhairana**; ya ampun Rika, iya nih…haru jadi malu. Kemarin itu haru sempet search di google cara penulisan yang benar, n sempet baca2 novel2 koleksi aku, ternyata emang betul cara penulisannya yang kamu jelasin itu benar…maaf ya. Untuk chapter depan bakal haru perhatikan lebih baik.

Kamu care banged deh say….thanks ya…juJur Haru emang masih rada bingung dengan kalimat2 bahasa ind0 (_ _ )v gomenne..

**Hazena;** mohon maaf sebelumnya zena, mau tanya, Kamu ikutan gabung di group DNA ya? Nama FB mu apa? Soalnya review kamu ini hampir sama persis dengan coment seseorang yang ada di group itu…atau jangan2 itu kamu ya?

**Guest**; mohon maaf guest, kalau chapter 10 mengecewakanmu. Gomennasai.

**Ringohanazono6, Lonna;** iya, haru selalu berusaha buat update cepat.

**Syakinah Sphinx-Chan**; mohon maaf haru ga ngerti dengan reviewnya, maksudnya 'dialog' , kebanyakan dialog? Mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan kamu.

**Anime Lover Ya- ha**; ya, nea..betul juga sih, hanya saja, Negara kita kan Negara demokrasi, semua orang bebas berpendapat….terima aja kritikan, toh itu juga membantu kita keep spirit …oke.

Hahahah untuk review kamu yang waktu itu, sebenarnya lucu banged tau…bisa2 nya kamu berfikiran kek gitu…hahahahhaha pokoknya lucu deh.

**Yuya;** iya, Sasu cemburu pas HIna meluk akang neji..hahahahaha…dan masih ada kecemburuan lainnya. Sebenarnya disini Akang Neji bukan menjadi orang ketiga, hanya saja Dia orang yang selalu curigaan ma Sasuke. Takut kalau sepupunya di apa2in…Dia sayang banged ama Hina, rasa sanyanganya itu apakah akan berubah menjadi 'lain' atau tidak, jujur masih haru pertimbangkan….kita liat aja nanti.

**Me Yuki Hina**; keknya kamu penasaran banged ya? Hehehehehe sabar ya, mudah2han ga separah yang kamu maksud (#tersenyum penuh arti) baca terus ya…

**Hasegawa Nanaho, axx-29;** ya ampun, kamu menyrangku, bingung mau jawab apa hehehehe

**Dinar. Scarfey.5**; iya….moga aja kebaikannya Sasuke berkelanjutan ya…..hehheh

**keiKO-buu89;** kalau untuk konflik, pasti masih ada, mengingat ini genre hurt. Thanks ya…review terus..

**meritanursyela;** iya salam kenal juga merita, kalo aku ga papa sama silent reader, mengingat dulu aku juga pernah menjadi silent reader (maaf untuk author yang pernah kubaca story-x trus ga review)

terima kasih udah suka ama fic aku, o iya, bkanya justru ga seru kalo ceritanya bisa ditebak duluan…walaupun dibeberapa balesan review aku sengaja kasi clue (maaf kalau tulisannya salah) ada juga beberapa reader yang menebak, dan tebakannya bener.

Kamu baca trus fic aku ya…. Salam haru

** ;** iya mkasi ya atas pengertiannya.

**luluk minam Cullen;** makanya kamu berdoa ya, semoga jariku-jariku ngetiknya gak keceplosan untuk bikin something diatara mereka berdua. :P

**astia morichan, rukyah, minri, **; iya,…past bakal dilanjut sampai tamat, Haru gak mau bin fic ini ngegantung dan setengah-setengan lho…

**indogOnyx;** tebakan kamu mungkin salah, mungkin ada juga benarnya….ditunggu aja ya…

**lavenderchia;** iya terima kasih kembali chia, ..aku seneng kalau kamu bilang suka banget ama chapter ini, padahal aku udah down banget lho….

**Cangkir****;** hahahaha ya ampun namanya lucu banged…kalau penasaran, baca trus aja ya kelanjutanya. Makasi sebelumnya.

**Githa Aikawa;** iya gita, terima kasih karena sudah merasa nyaman dengan chapter 10. Terimakasih untuk doanya,…Haru bela2in ngetik chapter 11 lho…padahal masih blom boleh banyak begadang ( _ _)v

**Tatsu Hashiru Katsu****;** mana PM nya, katanya mau PM, gimana sih (#ngambek) hehehehehe, makasi ya atas doanya.

Oh iya? Kamu dapat feel pas ditaman itu, padahal menurutku disitu yang paling 'ga banged' deh…tp baguslah kalau kamu ngerasa bagian itu baik2 saja…thanks ya..n tetep haru tunggu PM nya.

**Putrie hehe****;** iya nih putri,….tp haru tetep semangat kok. Apalagi yang bisa bikin haru semangat kalau bukan review dari para reader…selama bukan otaknya haru yang sakit, fict ini pasti bakal lanjut sampai habis.

**Yukori Kazaqi****;** buruan baca chapter 9 nya juga…. ^^*

**Misaki Takeru**; iya, tapi selama Haru masih bisa, haru pasti bakal bales review dari para reader doong…kalianlah pemain utama dalam fict ini, …ibaratnya kalian itu adalah nyawa dari fict ini.

**Nivellia Neil**; akhirnya kamu review lagi, thanks ya say….., kalau haru ga salah ingat waktu dichapter 1 kamu juga pernah review kan….tp waktu itu FMS masih amburadul banged lho…haru jadi malu.

Kalau reviewnya panjang, haru malah seneng lho… thaks ya…

**giant-hime;** iya Hime, pdahal aku droop banged,…menurutku feel nya kurang dapet di chapter 10 kemarin. Tp semoga chapter.11 ga mengecewakan….

**Yuzuki Yukari**; hahahahaha makasi atas sarannya ya,..kamu bener kok. Jujur Haru sebenarnya masih belum terlalu mengerti bahasa Indonesia baku. Salam kenal ya Yuzuki.

**Bulu ketek yunho;** biar kamu ga bilang, dari awal aku udah rencanakn bakal ada lime pasca Hinata mengandung.. thanks ya… :D

Gmana menurutmu lime-x di chapter 11? :P

**Ayyu Hyuuga;** aku ga mempermainkan mereka kok, ini hanya bagian dari konflik aja kale…entar juga bahagia…

**Ayunsoraya;** iya salam kenal Ayu, btw aku ga bingung kok ma review kamu…thanks ya, ..aku harap chapter 11-x juga ga ngecewain kamu..

**Fie (Guest), Soee Intana, Guest, Ryuka Kagare;** iya minna, haru mohon maaf, sebenarnya mau update dr kemarin, namun sekali lagi….. kerjaan numpuk, cuti karena sakit kemarin membuat kerjaan haru jadi numpuk semua.

**Lavender (Guest);** Iya makasi ya lavender… aku harap kamu ga kecewa dengan chapter 11.

**Djkyueunsasunata**; Iya makasi ya Dj,….aku harap fic aku ga ngecewain kamu. Soalnya ga sedikit Reader yang kcewa ma fic ini…haru jadi sedih..

**tiyaTOP (Guest);** Kamu add aku di FB ya? Maaf aku belum smpet buka FB aku..sibuk banget, nanti aku ce k ya..

Tiya, jedotin bibir ke bibir tabi, maksud kamu teletubies ya…? Hahahahaha aneh-aneh aja ni.. btw maaf, keknya Haru ga bisa update tiap hari heheheheeh

**Hikari AA;** Arigatou untuk 5 bintangnya…(senang) btw lho kok kamu ngomong kek gitu….'ga ada artinya gmana?' n coba kamu copas lingk Fic kamu kalo lagi nge review fic aku, haru pengen baca FIc kamu…., kamu jangan ngomong kek gitu ya…

**Devil Macma;** aku harap romance di chapter 11 kamu suka ya…n masih banyak adegan romance lainnya yang menanti. Kamu baca trus FIC aku ya…

**Anna (Guest) ;** Ya ampun ga papa kale…biasa aja say,…makasi ya. N aku harap kamu suka adegan romance di chapter.11

**Erie-chan;** haru sudah sehat, Cuma yang buat haru terlambat update FIC ini adalah karena kerjaan haru yang numpuk. Hehehehehe

**Pororo90;** iya thanks ya pororo, btw makna 90 itu tahun kelahiran kamu ya?

**Mor san;** eghm..eghhmmm (berdehem) Cuma ada dua huruf untuk kamu "Hn." ala saskey.. :P

**Sanna Uchiga;** Kalau untuk Sasuke bilang suka ke Hinata…itu nanti tapi semua butuh perjuangan doong, kalau langsung bahagia tanpa konflik, keknya kurnag kloop deh…

Baca trus fic aku ya..n salam kenal Sanna..

**Hyuri Ano;** ga ada reviewnya…

**Nafita137;** Nafita, berdoa aja semoga kekhawatiran kamu ga bakal terjadi …oke. Aku harpa kamu baca terus kelanjutan FMS,…..hal2 yang buat kamu penasaran bakal aku jawab di chapter2 selanjutnya. Oke say. Salam kenal ya..

Sekian baleesan review dari saya.

Sekali lagi Haru mau minta maaf untuk para reader yang terganggu dengan F. haru. Maaf ya….

Untuk yang suka dengan F.M.S haru hanya bilang terima kasih yang sebanyak2 nya…

Haru bakal selalu berusaha update cepat, itu semua untuk para reader setia F.M.S..thanks ya….

Aduh, bingung mau bilang apa lagi…hehehe

Akhir kata haru hanya bisa bilang. Baca trus FMS hingga chapter ini tammat ya (^,^)/ (teuteup aje..) hehehehe

By; Harukachin.


	12. Chapter 12

**MOHON MAAF ATAS KETERLAMBATAN HARU MENGUPDATE 'FEEL MY SOUL Chap.12'**

Updatenya telat seminggu, Haru sengaja mengambil waktu libur untuk lebaran bareng keluarga. Aku harap para reader bisa mengerti.

Kemarin, Haru sempat iseng-iseng membaca salah satu fic AU. Ceritanya bagus banget. Walau pairnya bukan Sasuhina, menurutku fic itu tetap keren.

Membaca fic itu, entah kenapa Haru merasa FMS ga ada apa-apanya. Fic itu perfect. Mulai dari ceritanya, penuturan kata-katanya, kalimat-kalimatnya, ga ada typo, tanda bacanya benar semua, pendeskripsiannya bagus, konfliknya oke…pokonya itu fic perfect baged deh…..

Tau ga, haru jad down banged dan sempat befikir ga bakal mau melanjutkan FMS…..

Dibandingkan fic itu, FMS kayak ga ada artinya…ya ampun…..ternyata FMS aku banyak banget kekurangannya. /(Y,Y)\

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**"Fetus"**

* * *

_**Flashback**_

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha Suke-san, kau punya panggilan baru untuk Sasuke-kun. Nee…apa itu panggilan mesra?"_

_Konohamaru dan para nakamanya masih sibuk bermain bongkahan es. Shinobi jaga melanjutkan patrolinya keliling Desa, keadaan disekitar sepi melompong. _

_Hinata tahu ini tidak baik, kalimat demi kalimat yang dilontarkan si wanita maroon syarat dengan pertentangan._

_Wanita ini mencintai Sasuke, itu bukan rahasia lagi. Karin selalu menganggap Sasuke adalah miliknya, bukan milik siapapun, bukan pula milik Hinata. _

_Karin tidak segan mendatangi dan memperingatkannya tentang jangan mendekati Sasuke._

_Kali ini'pun demikian, ia tidak pernah lelah untuk memperjuangkan Sasuke. _

"_apa hubungan kalian lebih baik?" _

"_S-suke-san membutuhkan bayi ini, tentu ia menyayanginya. Jika kau bertanya apa hubungan kami lebih baik…" Hinata membuat jedah._

_Lehernya seperti tercekat, wajah Karin sangat menakutkan dan terkesan mengintrogasi. " I-iya…hubungan kami jauh lebih baik."_

"_masih ingat ketika aku menemuimu di mansion Uchiha?"_

"_Karin-san, kami—"_

"_waktu itu kau bilang bahwa kau tidak akan mendekatinya, kalian hanya menjalankan tugas sebatas misi."_

"_Aku dan Suke-san hanya ingin terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak lebih."_

"_Omong kosong! Kau menggodanya!"_

"_Kami harus melakukan ini jika—"_

"_APA KAU MENGGODANYA?!" _

"_Aku harus mengandung anak Suke-san agar misi ini berhasil."_

" _AKU TANYA, APA KAU MENGGODANYA?!" suara Karin membuat Konohamaru dan nakamanya medelik ke arah mereka._

_1 detik_

_2 detik_

_3 detik_

_4 detik_

_5 detik_

"_Iya, aku menggodanya." Suara Hinata tenang dan santai. _

"_wanita jalang." Karin mendesis._

"_Aku…dan Suke-san selalu ingin terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak lebih."_

"_murahan, aku yakin Sasuke-kun hanya menganggapmu sebagai salah satu selingannya."_

"_mau tidak mau kami harus selalu bersama, demi anak kami."_

"_Sasuke-kun adalah milikku, kau hanyalah partner misinya." Karin maju beberapa langka._

"_tidak ada toleransi bagi orang-orang yang merebut milikku."_

"…_dan kau Hyuuga, kau membuatnya berpaling dariku."_

"_kau, dan anak sialanmu itu. Kalian merebut Sasuke-kun." _

"_sejak awal kami selalu bersama. Jauh hari sebelum kami datang ke Konoha, kami selalu menghadapi masalah bersama."_

"_Aku paling tahu perasaan Sasuke. Kapan Dia senang, sedih, marah, benci…"_

"_di saat hatinya gundah, Dia selalu datang kepadaku. Dia membutuhkanku untuk menenangkan hatinya."_

"_Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya sebagai pelampiasan seks belaka. Setiap Sasuke mendatangiku dan mengajak untuk berhubungan badan, aku selalu menganggapnya sebagai cinta."_

"_Dia membutuhkanku sama halnya ketika Dia butuh makan tiga kali sehari."_

"_Aku selalu tahu isi hatinya, seperti aku mengetahui kebutuhannya. "_

"_Ketika Dia terluka, Dia membutuhkan aku untuk menyembuhkannya."_

"_Aku tidak pernah keberatan jika Dia menghisap habis seluruh energiku, kesehatannya adalah yang terpenting."_

"_Sasuke-kun selalu menganggapku yang terbaik, semua pujian ia berikan kepadaku kala kami bercinta."_

"_Aku selalu nomor satu dihatinya."_

"_jadi, coba katakan padaku. Bagaimana jika kau berada di posisiku?"_

"_Bagaimana perasaanmu jika ada wanita lain yang merebut orang yang kau cintai?"_

"_Anak itu adalah penyebabnya. Karena bayi yang ada di perutmu, Sasuke-kun berpaling dariku."_

"_Jika tubuhku adalah makanan, mungkin aku sudah habis dimakan olehnya."_

"_tidak ada lagi yang tersisa, semuanya telah kuberikan kepada Sasuke."_

"_Siang malam Dia mengerjai tubuhku tanpa meninggalkan jejak cintanya."_

"_Sasuke-kun tidak pernah membuatku mengandung benihnya." _

"_kupikir…kupikir selama ini Dia hanya sekedar bermain-main denganmu."_

"_Aku tidak menyangka Dia bersungguh-sungguh menghamilimu."_

"_Apa yang telah kau lakukan padanya?"_

"_katakan padaku! Kenapa kau bisa mengandung anak Sasuke?!" _

_Kalimat panjang lebar Karin syarat akan emosi. _

"_Aku benci anak itu!"_

"_kenapa racunku tidak berhasil membunuh anak sialan itu?!"_

"_katakan padaku! Apa yang harus kulakukan agar anak itu bisa lenyap dari muka bumi!"_

"_ANAK SETAN ITU TELAH MEREBUT SASUKE DARIKU..!"_

"_DIA MEREBUT HAL YANG PALING BERHARGA DALAM HIDUPKU!"_

_Wanita itu tersengal oleh kalimatnya sendiri. Wajahnya memerah karena menahan emosi, tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat seolah ingin menyerang wanita indigo dihadapannya. _

_Kemarahannya sudah mencapai taraf tertinggi, kebencian menguasai dirinya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada si wanita indigo sebelum kemarahannya menghacurkan dirinya sendiri. _

'_tes…tes…tes…tes..'_

"_k-kau membenci anak ini?...k-kau membenci anak tidak berdosa ini?" Suara Hinata bergetar, pipinya basah oleh air mata. _

_Ingatannya kembali kala insiden keguguran beberapa bulan yang lalu, Hinata hampir saja kehilangan bayinya jika bukan Sasuke yang segera membawanya menemui Tsunade. _

_Selama ini, Dia selalu beranggapan bahwa Sasuke-lah penyebab pendarahnnya waktu itu. Bahkan Sasuke sendiri yang telah mengakui kesalahan dan menganggap ini sebagai kelalaiannya. _

_Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa ada hal 'lain' penyebab pendarahannya terjadi. _

_Selama ini Sasuke terus menutupi fakta sebenarnya demi kebaikan Hinata, pria itu tidak ingin sang istri hidup dibawah tekanan dan ketakutan._

_Ketakutan akan serangan susulan dari wanita gila berambut maroon, tentunya. Sasuke rela disalahkan demi kestabilan kondisi Hinata. _

_Istrinya adalah seorang wanita lemah, hal ini akan berpengaruh pada si buah hati. _

_Stres dan banyak pikiran akan memicu pendarahan berikutnya. Tsunade Sudah mewanti-wanti agar jangan ada pendarahan kedua kali. _

_Sejak pendarahan pertama, janin itu dilindungi oleh Chakra Tsunade, pendarahan kedua akan merusak segel Chakranya dan akan terjadi pedarahan yang lebih fatal._

_Jika sudah begitu, terpaksa janin harus diangkat demi keselamatan Hinata._

_Sasuke tahu itu, Ia tidak ingin Hinata maupun sang buah hati menjadi korban si wanita gila. Maka menutupi fakta adalah cara yang terbaik dari segala cara apapun. _

"_Aku tahu, hari itu kau memergoki kami sedang bercinta."_

"_Bagaimana rasanya? Mendapati suamimu bercinta dengan wanita lain, huh…"_

"_Sakit hati? asal kau tahu saja, hari itu aku hanya sekedar berkunjung."_

"_Sasuke sendiri yang memintaku untuk melayaninya."_

"_Hari itu aku puas melihat wajah dungumu menerima kekalahan."_

"_Tapi melihat apa yang ada dalam genggamanmu, membuat hatiku panas."_

"_Kau mengandung benihnya dengan mudah."_

"_Katakan padaku, Jutsu apa yang kau berikan pada Sasuke hingga Dia jadi begitu takluk kepadamu?"_

"_Kenapa anak itu harus ada?"_

"_Kenapa Sasuke-kun bersungguh-sungguh membuatmu hamil?"_

"_Kenapa Dia berpaling dariku?"_

"_Apa kau tahu….SASUKE-KUN HAMPIR SAJA MEMBUNUHKU DEMI ANAK ITU!"_

"_Dia menceburkan tubuhku kedalam sungai dan berniat menenggelamkanku disana."_

"_Tidak ada belas kasihan, Dia menyiksaku layaknya menyiksa musuh-musuhnya."_

"_Sepenting itukah kau baginya? Hingga Dia rela membunuh wanita yang paling banyak berkorban untuknya demi wanita murahan sepertimu."_

"_Jadi wajar jika aku membenci kau dan anak sialanmu itu.."_

"_K-karin-san, anak ini tidak bersalah. Tolong jangan benci Dia."_

"_PERSETAN DENGAN BAYI ITU..!"_

"_K-kumohon, berhenti menghina anakku. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa…"_

"_Kau tenang saja, ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Kupastikan anak itu tidak akan pernah melihat dunia." Karin tersenyum licik._

"_Hentikan, hentikan berkata jahat tentang putraku!"_

"_Anak itu telah merebut Sasuke dariku, akan kulakukan apa saja agar Sasuke kembali berpaling padaku—"_

"_Lakukanlah,… rebut Dia. Buat Suke-san berpaling padamu." Suara Hinta semakin bergetar karena tangis. _

"_Tapi aku yakin, itu tidak akan berhasil. Sasuke-san tidak akan tertarik dengan wanita murahan sepertimu."_

"_S-suke-san adalah ayah dari putraku, aku adalah ibu dari putraku. Kami memiliki hubungan, kau tidak berhak memisahahkan kami."_

"_A-aku yakin Suke-san hanya memanfaatkan tubuhmu. Ketika Dia bertemu denganku, Dia mencampakkanmu karena menyadari aku jauh lebih baik darimu."_

"_Aku tidak peduli jika tubuhmu hancur, aku yakin Kunoichi sepertimu menjadi…" Hinata membuat jedah._

_Ia menarik nafas perlahan, lehernya semakin tercekat._

_Entah mendapatkan keberanian darimana, Hinata mampu berkata setajam itu._

_Mungkin karena perasaan marah, insting keibuan mengharuskan dirinya membela diri dari si wanita maroon._

_Karin telah berusaha membunuh calon bayinya, wanita itu juga berusaha merebut suaminya, wajar jika ia marah dan menentangnya._

_Dalam hal ini adalah Sasuke, Hinata dan Sasuke telah menikah secara resmi. Pernikahan mereka diganggu oleh seorang wanita murahan, tidak salah jika ia mempertahankan apa yang telah menjadi haknya._

"…_.wanita bergilir bagi para Shinobi."_

'_PLAAAAAAAAAKK…..!' Kalimat terakhir Hinata sukses dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras dari Karin._

_Kalimat si wanita indigo sangat merendahkan harga dirinya._

"_Wanita jalang..! Sasuke adalah milikku..!"_

'_PLAAAAAAAAAAKK…!' Kalimat terakhir Karin'pun sukses dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras dari Hinata._

_Kalimat si wanita Maroon menyulut emosinya. _

"_Uchiha Sasuke adalah milikku, kami telah menikah secara resmi. Aku tidak akan sudi jika PELACUR sepertimu merebutnya dariku."_

_Segaris darah segar menghiasi wajah cantik Karin, ia tidak menyangka Hinata akan membalas tamparannya._

_Setaunya, Hinata adalah wanita lemah. Tidak hanya sebagai Kunoichi, tetapi juga sebagai perempuan biasa. _

_Kemarahannya tidak bisa ditolerir lagi, ia harus melakukan sesuatu pada wanita indigo dihadapannya. _

_Hatinya panas mendengar kalimat-kalimat yang begitu merendahkan harga dirinya. _

_Selama ini tak seorang Kunoichi'pun yang berani berbuat seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, mereka tahu apa konsekuensinya jika berurusan dengan si wanita maroon. _

_Hinata adalah wanita yang paling berani menyentuh kulitnya, tidak ada ampun untuk kelancangannya. _

"_Terserah jika kau ingin merebut Suke-san dariku, tapi tolong jangan berani merebutnya dari putraku."_

"_Dia menunggu putranya lahir, Suke-san sangat menginginkan anak ini. Silahkan benci aku, tapi tolong jangan menyakiti putraku. Dia hanya seorang bayi." Emosi Hinata kembali tenang. _

"_Kenapa kau terus mengkait-kaitkan bayi setan itu dengannya? Sasuke hanyalah milikku! Tidak siapapun." Si wanita maroon mengepalkan jari-jarinya._

"_Tidak tahukah kau, aku memiliki tubuh yang unik? 80 % tubuhku mengandung sari timbuhan."_

"_White Setzu.." Hinata memicingkan matanya._

"_Ya, aku hampir sama dengan manusia pohon itu, tapi bedanya aku jauh lebih sempurna."_

"_Aku bisa mengontrol kadar sari tumbuhan didalam tubuhku. Terkadang akan menjadi racun mematikan, terkadang pula akan menjadi energi pembangkit stamina."_

"_kau bisa bertanya kepada suami tersayangmu, Dia paling tahu rasa nikmat energi tubuhku." Karin menyeringai._

"_Kau berbicara layaknya seorang pelacur." Hinata mundur beberapa langkah._

_Karin maju beberapa langkah. "Jadi, kau sudah paham arah pembicaraan ini'kan, Nyonya Uchiha?"_

"_Jangan sentuh bayiku." Hinata memperingati._

"_Alasannya?" Karin memiringkan kepalanya, seolah bingung dengan kalimat Hinata 'jangan sentuh putraku'_

"_B-bayi ini adalah misi, Daimyo melindunginya. Kau akan mendapatkan masalah jika nekad menyakitinya."_

"_Itu jika mereka tahu, jika mereka tidak tahu? Boleh'kan.." sekali lagi si maroon menyeringai._

_Posisi Hinata terpojok, ia tahu ini akan buruk._

_Karin adalah wanita gila yang bisa melakukan apa saja, Dia sangat membenci bayi itu. _

_Si wanita maroon tidak akan segan. Buktinya, ia pernah menyebar racun kedalam benih Hinata. _

_Kali ini'pun adalah kesempatan kedua baginya agar bisa membunuh si calon bayi. _

_Ia mendelik ke arah beberapa anak disana, dari tatapan itu seolah menyiratkan makna 'menyingkir dari sini..!'_

_Konohamaru dan para nakamanya sontak lari terbirit-birit mendapati tatapan mematikan dari Karin._

_Salah satu anak bahkan berteriak 'nenek sihir..!' sembari menangis menjerit._

"_lihat, disini sepi. Aku bebas melakukan apa saja."_

"_K-karin-san, kuperingatkan. Sasuke tidak akan mengampunimu."_

"_Anak itu adalah penyebab Sasuke berpaling dariku, Dia harus mati."_

"_jangan sakiti bayiku."_

_Wanita itu terkekeh. " apa kau tahu tempat apa ini?"_

_Hinata menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mereka ada disekitar area akademi Ninja. _

"_I-ini sekolah Shinobi." Hinata berusaha agar ketakutannya tidak terbaca. _

"_iya betul, lihatlah apa yang menjadi tempat berpijakmu."_

_Sejak awal Karin sudah merencanakan semuanya. _

_Pagi ini, ia memergoki Hinata memeriksakan kandungannya ke rumah sakit. Tidak perlu menunggu lama-lama, Karin segera mengikuti kemana wanita indigo itu pergi. _

_Dia nekad lari dari rumah sakit demi membalas sakit hatinya kepada Hinata. Sebenarnya ia hendak menyerang si Nyonya Uchiha ditengah perjalanan dan membawanya ke Hutan timur._

_Di luar Dugaan, ternyata Hinata bertemu Anko Sensei dan terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang. _

_Otak cerdasnya segera memproses._

_Alhasil, tidak perlu ke Hutan timur untuk mencekalai wanita lemah itu. area akademi cukup luas sebagai tempat penyiksaan._

_Akademi sepi karena para Genin diliburkan. Tidak ada aktifitas semenjak badai salju beberapa minggu yang lalu._

_Keadaan Akademi yang kosong melompong memberikan akses kebebasan kepada Karin ._

_Well, sekarang mereka sedang berpijak pada kolam renang beku milik para Genin. _

_Pada hari-hari biasa, kolam akan selalu ramai dikunjungi para Shinobi kecil yang sedang berlatih._

_Karena musim dingin, air kolam jadi es beku mengikuti perubahan cuaca. _

_Es nya ada yang tipis dan juga ada yang tebal, sangat berbahaya memijakkan kaki disana. _

"_Ini kolam renang." Suara Hinata bergetar._

"_kau takut? Tenang saja, ini tidak akan lama." Jarak antara mereka berdua sangat dekat. _

_Postur tubuh Karin yang notabene jauh lebih tinggi, membuat nyali Hinata menciut._

"_Cih, kenapa? Mana keberanianmu?" Wanita maroon itu menyeringai. _

"_A-apa yang akan kau lakukan?"_

"_Hm?apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku sudah melakukannya sejak tadi."_

_Si wanita maroon tidak hanya bisa menyebarkan racunnya melalui kontak fisik, tapi juga kontak non-fisik._

_Nafasnya mengandung ribuan kadar racun. Semenjak berbicara dengan Hinata, ia telah menyebar racun pelumpuh Chakra._

_Seperti tidak memiliki tulang, Hinata jatuh terduduk diatas es beku._

_Seluruh tulang di kaki dan tangannya serasa hilang entah kemana, urat-uratnya seperti mati._

_Tubuhnya seringan kapas, seolah-olah nyawanya terbang tertiup angin._

_Chakranya'pun bernasib sama, seluruh tenaganya hilang seketika._

_Sejenak ia merasa seperti boneka mati tak bernyawa. 'Kami-sama, jutsu apa ini? Kenapa seluruh tubuhku mati rasa?'_

'_Kami-sama tolong lindungi bayiku..'_

"_A-apa..y-yaa aakkkhh…..!" Nafasnya tercekat, ingin bicara tapi suaranya tak kunjung bisa dikeluarkan._

"_Ak…akhhu…..aakk." Semakin ia mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, lehernya sakit dan tercekik._

'_OH Kami-sama, apa yang terjadi dengan tubuhku?'_

_Semakin ia mencoba untuk bergerak, seluruh tulang dan urat ditubuhnya serasa tidak berdaya, jutsu karin telah melumpuhkannya._

"_semakin kau bergerak dan mencoba untuk bicara, racun itu akan semakin menyiksamu."_

"_T-tollong..A-a..aannakk….kku..j-ja-ngaa—an..S-sakk —i..ti D-d-ia.."mati-matian ia berusaha agar kalimatnya bisa terdengar jelas._

"_hahahahahahhahahaha…! Nee, bagaimana rasanya tersiksa?"_

"_Percuma berontak, kau akan semakin menderita."_

"_rasa sakit yang kau rasakan saat ini, seperti itu pula rasa sakit yang kurasakan ketika Sasuke-kun menyiksaku."_

"_adil bukan?"_

"_tapi ini belum seberapa, masih ada siksaan yang lebih menyakitkan." Wanita itu menyeringai. _

_Sekali tendangan dibahunya, tubuh Hinata terbaring diatas es beku. _

_Ia betul-betul berusaha untuk lari. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya seperti mati. Dalam hati Hinata terus berdoa agar tidak terjadi sesuatu kepada bayinya. _

_Karin mengangkat satu kakinya dihadapan perut Hinata. "aku akan membalas semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan." _

"_T-to-ll-oong j-jja-ngaa-aa-n."_

"_Sasuke pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar kematian bayinya." Karin menyatukan telapak kakinya dengan permukaan perut Hinata._

"_j-j-ja-ng-aan—n"_

'_Kami-sama, tolong bayiku…Onegai..' batinnya._

"_Anak ini memang pantas mati."Wanita maroon semakin menekan telapak kaki ke perutnya._

_Hinata menahan perih, rasa sakit karena injakan Karin mulai terasa disekitar area perutnya._

_Tekanan itu semakin lama semakin bertambah kuat. Jika terus berlangsung lama, bayinya bisa tertekan. _

"_k-ku-m-mo-hon.."_

"_memohonlah kepada Kami-sama, jangan kepadaku." _

_Ia kembali terkekeh. " Ini belum seberapa, kau mau yang lebih sakit?" ia mengangkat kakinya._

"_semua rasa sakit yang kurasakan, harus terbayar dengan penderitaanmu. Jika perlu kau harus mati menyusul bayimu."_

"_RASAKAN INI..!_

'_buuuuggh…!'_

_Matanya membulat, mulutnya terbuka lebar. Hinata ingin berteriak tapi tenggorokanya tercekik._

_Karin baru saja menghentakkan kakin keras-keras ke area perut Hinata. _

_Rasa sakit luar bisa, air matanya yang mengalir menjadi bukti rasa sakit di perutnya._

"_kk-m-m-hh-oo-n..J-j-nga-an." Susah payah ia menata kalimatnya. _

_Ingin sekali Hinata melindungi area perutnya. Tapi apa daya, jangankan untuk mengangkat tangannya, menggeser saja ia tidak mampu._

_Hinata benar-benar menjadi santapan lezat. wanita itu tanpa pertahanan, Karin bebas menyiksa sesuka hati._

"_hahahhahahahahha..! sakit bukan? RASAKAN INI..!"_

'_bugh…dduughh..buugh…duughh'_

_Beberapa hentakan lagi, suara Hinata hanya terdengar seperti pekikan kecil. Wanita itu terus berusaha mengeluarkan suara teriakannya, tapi sulit._

_Ia betu-betul berharap ada orang yang mendengar aktifitas Karin dan segera menolongnya dari wanita gila ini. _

_Tapi Karin tidaklah bodoh, justru ia sengaja memberikan racun pelumpuh kepada Hinata agar tak bisa melakukan apa-apa._

_Tidak ada suara teriakan, tidak ada perlawanan, perfect sudah rencana Karin._

'_buugh…ddugghh….duugh..bbugh…'_

"_rasakan ini, mati kau bayi sialan!" ia terus menendang dan menginjak-injak perut tanpa ampun_

_Semenatar Hinata? wanita itu hanya terus menangis tanpa bisa melakukan perlawanan. Perutnya serasa hancur, serangan Karin betul-betul akan membunuh bayinya._

_Benar-benar sakit, setiap kali Karin menghentakkan kaki diperutnya, Hinaat hanya bisa menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat._

"_H-h-e-t-i-kk-aa-ann, o-on-negg-ga-i.." _

'_bugh..ddugh….dduhghh'_

"_MATI KAU..!" seolah tak menggubris permohonan Hinata, Karin terus menginjak-injak tanpa ampun._

"_ANAK INI YANG TELAH MEREBUT MILIKKU..! DIA HARUS MATI..!"_

'_bbughh…dduugh…ddughh…' _

'_anakku….tolong anakku….Kami-sama…' Batinnya terus berdoa kepada Tuhan. _

'_buuhgg..duugh..duughh'_

"_hahahahahahaahahahhaha.!" Suara tawa Karin membahana._

"_Aku pastikan anakmu mati Hyuuga..!"_

'_duughh…dduughh..bughh…buughh' Nafasnya tersengal karena tempo tendangannya yang terlalu kaut._

"_Kali ini tidak ada ampun, anak ini harus mati." _

"_S-s-sa-s-su-k-k-e… S-s-sa-s-su-k-k-e… S-s-sa-s-su-k-k-e…" Hinata terus memanggil nama ayah sag calon buah hati. _

"_g-g-o-m-me-n-nas-sa-i.. g-g-o-m-me-n-nas-sa-i.." _

'_bbuuhgg..dduugh…ddughhhh…'_

_Anak ini adalah harapannya…_

_Anak ini adalah cintanya…_

_Anak ini adalah segala-galanya…._

_Dan.._

_Hinata baru saja mencelakai buah hatinya…_

_Hinata baru saja mencelakai anak yang paling di nanti-nanti oleh Sasuke. _

_Habis sudah harapannya, Dia akan kehilangan bayinya._

_Es putih yang menjadi pijakan mereka seketika berubah warna. Darah kental bercampur putihnya es menghiasi Yukata Biru muda yang dikenakan si wanita indigo._

"_a-a-n-ank-k-k-u…."_

'_bughhh…dduughh..bughhh…'_

"_Uhhuukkkk..uuook…" Darah segar dimuntahkan olehnya, itu tanda bahwa terjadi luka dalam._

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!" Hinata berteiak sejadi-jadinya. _

_Entah kenapa, mungkin efek jutsunya telah menghilang. Tiba-tiba tenaganya kembali seiring dengan muntahan darah dari tenggorokannya._

"_anakku…! OOHHH KAMI-SAMA….HIKS…HIKS..HIKS…!" _

_Hinata segera menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping, mencoba menghindari serangan Karin._

_Darah segar semakin membanjiri es putih dan Yukatanya. Sadar dengan itu Hinata semakin menjerit histeris_

"_hhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaahh…..anakku..KUMOHON HENTIKAN…! KAU MEMBUHUN ANAKKU…HIKSS..HIKS..HISK.."_

"_HIKS..HIKSS…HIKS…KAMI-SAMA…ANAKKU….! HENTIKAAAN…!"_

"_ANAKKU AKAN MATI…! KUMOHON HENTIKAN..!"_

'_BUGHH….DDUGGHH….BBUGGHH…" Karin tidak peduli dan semain gencar melakukan serangan._

_Kehilangan akses karena Hinata yang berusaha melindungi perutnya, kini kepala wanita itu yang menjadi sasarannya. Karin menginjak-injak kepala Hinata tanpa henti. _

"_IITTAAI….! KUMOHON HENTIKAN…!"_

"_Ayo, perlihatkan aku perutmu!" ia memutar kembali tubuh Hinata_

"_BUGHH…DDUGGHH…DDUUGGHH…!"_

"_AAAAAAA…! SAKIT..! SASUKE…! SASUKE…! HIKS…HIKS..HIKS..ONEGAI,….KUMOHON HENTIKAN…..!"_

"_AAAAAAAHH…AAHHH ITTAI…!"_

'_BUGH..BUGGH…dduughh'_

"_OOhhh SASUKE..! DIA AKAN MEMBUNUH ANAKKKU..HIKSS…HIKSS…HIKSSS….HIKS.…"_

"_KUMOHON HENTKAN…KAU AKAN MEMBUHUN ANAKKU…!"_

"_ANAKKU AKAN MATI…! KUMOHON KASIHANI ANAKKU….HIKS..HIKS..HIKS.."_

_Seluruh bagian bawah Hinata berwarna merah, darah kentaL itu membentuk pola di atas es putih._

"_KEMARI KAU JALANG….! IKUT AKU….!" Karin menyeret Hinata dengan menarik rambutnya. _

_Wanita gila itu menyeret tubuh mungilnya menuju ke area es tipis. _

"_Sasuke membuangku kedalam air beku, maka kau'pun harus merasakan hal yang sama."_

"_k-Kumohon lepaskan aku..HENTIKAN…!" Tubuhnya terseret, aliran darah segar mengikuti kemana wanita itu pergi. _

_Postur tubuh Karin jauh lebih besar dibandingkan Hinata, wanita itu tidak mengalami kesulitan ketika harus mengangkat tubuh mungil si wanita indigo. _

"_Ini adalah sentuhan terakhir dariku. Aku harap anakmu benar-benar mati dan membusuk di neraka."_

"_tidak..tidak…kumohon jangan..! kumohon…!"_

'_BBBRRUUGGGHHH….!'_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….! _

'_kretek..tekk..tek…tekk..tek…..'_

"_K-karin-san….K-kumohon…t-tolong aku…" tubuh Hinata terjatuh, es tipis itu retak karena berbenturan dengan tubuhnya. _

_Tidak ada ampun, si wanita maroon melabaikan tangannya dengan riang. "Jaa nee Nyonya uchiha.."_

'_BBYYUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR…..!' _

_Tubuh Hinata tercebur kedalam kolam beku. _

_Tidak perlu batu besar, yukatanya yang super tebal sudah cukup sebagai pemberat didalam air. _

_**Hinata POV**_

_Suke-san memintaku untuk menunggunya, Dia akan pulang dalam beberapa hari. Aku berharap hubungan kami jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Entah kenapa, sedikit demi sedikit aku mulai merasa nyaman berada didekatnya._

_Dua kali aku lebih dulu menyentuhnya, apa itu bisa dikategorikan sebagai 'menggoda?'_

_Entahlah, hanya Dia yang bisa menilai. Suke-san amat menikmati sentuhanku. Perlahan-lahan aku'pun mulai terbiasa dengan belaiannya._

_Sentuhannya jauh berbeda, kini ia jauh lebih hati-hati. Berulang kali ia terus memperingatkanku untuk melindungi area perutku. _

_Sasuke-san ternyata tidak semenakutkan pertama kali kami bertemu, Dia cukup romantis untuk ukuran pria pemarah. _

_Dia berjanji akan kembali cepat demi aku dan bayi kami. Sadar atau tidak sadar, aku semakin tergantung kepada Suke-san._

_Aku menuruti semua perkataanya karena Dia berjanji akan terus melindungiku. Dia selalu ada untukku ketika aku bermasalah dengan Ayahku. _

_Dia selalu membelaku walau tahu aku memang dasarnya adalah wanita lemah._

_Anak yang ada di dalam rahimku jauh lebih penting dari apapun di dunia ini. Suke-san amat menyayanginya, aku'pun demikian. _

_Ketika mengetahui aku megandung anaknya, Suke-san berterimakasih karena merasa aku sudah direpotkan cukup jauh._

_Iie, justru aku merasa senang bisa mengandung benih dari pria hebat seperti dirinya. _

_Sasuke Uchiha adalah laki-laki sempurna, aku tahu itu. Aku beruntung mendapatkan suami seperti Dia. _

_Namun yang jadi pertanyaannya, apakah aku adalah wanita yang sempurna untuknya?_

_Tidak._

_Sejak dulu aku selalu mengecewakan orang-orang yang kusayangi._

_Ayah, Klan, dan sekarang Suamiku. _

_Anak ini adalah harapannya…_

_Aku gagal melindungi buah hatiku…_

_Buah hati kebanggan Sasuke…_

_Kurasa Karin-san iri karena gagal mendapatkan Hati Suke-san. Dia menyalahkan putraku sebagai penyebabnya. _

_Tidak, putraku tidak salah apa-apa._

_Ooh Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Tolong jangan ambil putraku. Apa yang akan terjadi jika bayi ini gagal kuselamatkan?_

_Aku akan mati bersama bayiku…_

_Kami sangat menyayanginya melebihi nyawa kami sendiri…._

_Aku yakin, jika Suke-san ada disini.. ia pasti akan menyelamatkanku.._

_Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan pria yang selama ini terus berasa disisku. _

_Aku tidak ingin mengecewakan Sasuke…_

_Anak ini adalah harapan terbesarnya…_

_Dia sangat mengharapkan anak ini…_

_Tolong, jangan ambil putra kami… _

_Putraku harus selamat apapun yang terjadi…_

_Walaupun nyawaku adalah taruhannya. Anakku tetap harus lahir ke dunia._

_Tapi bagaimana? Aku tercebur ke dalam kolam, tubuhku semakin jauh tenggelam._

_Aku mengalami pendarahan karena benturan keras diperutku. Apa aku bisa menyelamatkannya?_

_Siapapun tolong aku, kumohon…_

_Jangan selamatkan nyawaku, tapi tolong nyawa bayiku…_

_Aku menyayangi bayi ini, aku menyayangi ayah bayi ini….aku sangat menyayangi keduanya…TOLONG, SELAMATKAN AKU…!_

_Aku belum mau mati sekarang, aku harus menyelamatkan nyawa bayiku…_

_TOLONG AKU….SIAPAPUN….!_

_ADAKAH ORANG YANG AKAN MENOLONGKU?_

_Siapapun, tolong gapai tanganku. Apapun yang terjadi aku harus selamat._

_Mataku sangat berat, nafasku hampir hilang, paru-paruku dipenuhi air. Ada darah yang terus mengalir dari pangkal pahaku. _

_Aku mengalami luka dalam. Kira-kira ada berapa persen kemungkinan putraku akan selamat?_

_Aku sekarat…_

_Aku dan putraku akan mati jika tidak ada orang yang menyelamatkan kami…_

_Tolonglah__**, **__siapapun diluar sana…..KUMOHON..!_

_Aku berusaha untuk berenang, tapi nihil. Perutku sakit ketika bergerak. _

_Air di sekitarku berubah menjadi kemerahan, aku yakin itu darahku. _

_Jika pendarahannya tidak berhenti, dalam artian tidak ada orang yang menyelamatkanku. kupastikan kami akan mati. _

_Mataku hampir saja tertutup sempurna ketika kulihat ada sesosok bayangan samar di dalam air, bayangan itu berusaha mendekatiku._

_Ikan kah? Tidak ini bukan sungai, ini hanya kolam renang._

_Bayangan itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, Dia seperti memburu tubuhku yang semakin tenggelam ke dasar kolam. _

_Awalnya hanya ada satu bayangan, kemudian disusul beberapa bayangan lagi…_

_Mereka berusaha menggapai tanganku, mereka pasti akan menyelamatkanku._

_Berusaha kugapai bayangan itu, tapi tanganku tak kunjung berhasil. Mereka terlalu jauh._

_Tolong aku, kumohon cepatlah…_

_Bayangan itu semakin jauh, Dia gagal menggapai tubuhku. _

_Habis sudah harapanku…_

_Kurasakan punggungku berbenturan dengan sesuatu yang keras, aku berada di dasar kolam sekarang._

_Samar, bayangan itu kembali terlihat. Awalnya hanya berupa bayangan kecil, lalu semakin mendekat hingga membentuk suatu sosok._

_Entah siapa itu, yang jelas ia menggunakan hitaiate Konoha dikepalanya. Ternyata seorang Shinobi…_

_Bayangan-bayangan itu berusaha keras menarik tubuhku ke atas. Sangat sulit, mereka berusaha sangat keras._

_Kurasa tubuhku terlalu berat untuk ukuran kekuatan mereka. _

_Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuhku meninggalkan dasar kolam. Aku yakin mereka pasti berhasil menyelamatkanku. _

_**Hinata End POV**_

"_Oii…Minna, bantu kita. Tubuhnya berat sekali."_

"_Ulurkan tangannya..! kami akan menariknya dari sini."_

"_Dua orang mendorong dari dalam air, dan tiga orang menarik dari atas..!"_

"_Hati-hati! Jangan berpijak pada es yang tipis..!"_

_Ketika mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari Karin, Konohamaru dan para nakamanya tentu tidak lari._

_Bukan Konohamaru namanya kalau mudah ditakuti dengan tatapan mengancam, anak itu tahu sedang terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres. _

_Konohamaru sadar, Hinata sedang dalam keadaan terpojok. Apapun itu, ia harus tetap tinggal untuk mengantisipasi keadaan terburuk._

_Walau ia dan Sasuke kurang begitu akur karena sang pria Uchiha yang selalu mencemoohnya, toh Hinata adalah salah satu seniornya di Akademi. Hinata-nee, begitu ia memanggilnya._

_Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Karin mengintimidasi Hinata. entah apa persoalan diantara kedua Kunoichi cantik itu, intinya ia harus menolong yang paling ia kenal. _

_Ketika Karin menarik Hinata ke area es tipis dan menjatuhkannya disana hingga esnya retak, Konohamaru hampir-hampir saja mengeluarkan Rasengan. _

_Niatnya terhenti kala tersadar dengan kata-kata si maroon sebelumnya. Well, tubuh wanita itu mengandung racun._

_Anak-anak yang notabene kemampuannya masih dibawah rata-rata, tentu tidak akan berani melawan Shinobi senior yang merupakan seorang Squad Anbu._

_Para Anbu berbeda dengan Shinobi biasa, mereka jauh lebih tertutup dari dunia luar. Dari segi kemampuan, tentu mereka sudah kalah banyak._

_Alhasi, Konoha-chan dan para nakamanya hanya bisa menunggu sampai si nenek sihir pergi meninggalkan area kolam renang._

"_satu, dua, tiga..tarik..!" beberapa anak berusaha menarik tubuh Hinata._

"_ulangi, satu..dua tiga..tarik lebih kencang..!"_

"_susah, Kimononya terlalu tebal."_

"_Tidak,tarik saja terus..!"_

"_Hina-nee bertahalah, kami akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini!" tubuh kecil Konohamaru memeluk kepala Hinata _

"_Konoha-chan cepat, Hina-nee berdarah…!" Seorang gadis kecil terlihat resah._

"_lebih kuat lagi…! Ganbatte nee..!"_

"_satu, dua, tiga…tarik..!"_

_Seketika tubuh Hinata berada dipinggriran es pecah, mereka lekas menarik tubuh itu agar sepenuhnya berada diatas es._

"_yoosh…..! berhasil."_

"_Konoha-chan keluar dari situ. Chakramu akan beku." Salah satu nakamnya memperingati. _

"_Bagaimana keadaanya?" Konhamaru menggigil kedinginan. _

"_entahlan, Hina-nee tidak sadarkan diri."_

"_Ya ampun, Dia berdarah. Padahal Hina-nee sedang hamil.."_

"_Buat Dia sadar dulu, tekan di bagian perutnya."_

"_jangan, kau akan mengenai bayinya." _

"_Bukan begitu, kita harus mengeluarkan air di dalam paru-parunya. Dia bisa mati..BAKA..!" _

"_baik, aku akan menekannya." Konohamaru mengambil ancang-ancang. _

"_Satu..dua .tiga…tekan.."_

_Dengan kedua tangannya, Konoha-chan terus menekan bagian atas perut Hinata. wanita menyendihkan dihadapannya tidak sadarkan diri, darah terus mengalir, jika saja mereka terlambat menyelamatkannya, bisa jadi Hinata mati beku di dasar kolam._

"_hiks…hiks...hiks…kenapa belum sadar juga.." beberapa anak wanita terisak._

"_HIkss..hiks…Hina-nee sadarlah. Baby-nya bisa kenapa-kenapa kan…"_

"_Jangan bilang begitu, kitas sudah berusaha menyelamatkannya."_

"_T-tapi kok, Dia belum sadar juga.."_

"_Konoha-chan, beri Dia nafas buatan?"_

"_NANI?!"_

"_Ayo lakukan, itu akan membuatnya sadar."_

"_T-tapi…?"_

"_tapi apa?"_

"_A-aku..tidak bisa.."_

"_Kenapa tidak bisa?! Hina-nee akan mati.."_

"_A-aku..Aku takut Sasuke-nii akan marah padaku…"_

"_Ya ampun. Justru sebaliknya, Sasuke-nii akan berterima kasih padamu."_

"_T-tapi aku…."_

"_LAKUKAN BAKA-DOBE..! selagi kau befikir akan mengurangi waktunya. Dia bisa mati kalau didiamkan.."_

"_B-baiklah.."_

_Walau seorang bocah, Konohamaru tetaplah seorang pria. Entah kenapa ia merasa malu jika harus menyatukan bibirnya dengan seorang wanita. Apalagi wanita itu adalah Hinata Hyuuga, salah satu Kunoichi tercantik Di konoha. _

_Perlahan-lahan ia mulai memajukan bibirnya. Wanita dihadapannya sangatlah cantik, Dia bagaikan seorang putri tidur yang sedang menungggu pangeran untuk membangunkannya. _

_Ada keragu-raguan, pria kecil itu menggeleng cepat._

"_G-gomen…Aku tidak bisa..!" _

"_KENAPA?! Hina-nee butuh petolongan."_

"_Hinata-nee s-sangat cantik…aku jadi malu…!"_

"_Konoha-BAKA….!"_

"_uhuk…uhuk….uhuk…"_

"_HINA-NEE…..! semua berteriak berbarengan. _

"_uhuk..uhuk….uhuk…." Seketika air dimuntahkan oleh Hinata. _

"_keluarkan semuanya, muntahkan semua airnya Hina-nee.." beberapa anak menenpuk pungungnya agar bisa megeluarkan semua cairan di paru-paruya. _

"_A-anakku….anakku….tidak, anakku tidak boleh mati…." Hinata menggigil kedinginan sembari memegangi perutnya. _

"_Hina-nee, kita kerumah sakit menemui Hokage." _

"_Tidak,…jangan bawa aku kesana. Mereka akan mengeluarkan bayiku.." _

"_Tapi Hina-nee, kau sekarat…!" Konohamaru bersikeras._

"_Tidak, kumohon jangan…"_

"_hiks..hiks..hiks…Hina-nee kau berdarah.." gadis kecil menunjuk-nunjuk kolam es yang berwarna merah. _

"_Anakku tidak boleh mati….kumohon…"_

"_hiks…hiks..hiks..jangan ambil anakku.."_

_Chakra._

_Ya Chakra. Ketika mengalami pendarahan pertama kali, Tsunade mengalirkan Chakra ke rahimnya. Chakra akan menghentikan pendarahannya. _

_Cara seperti itu sering di gunakan para Shinobi kala terluka. Khusunya bagi Klan Hyuuga, mereka terkenal memiliki kontrol Chakra yang baik. _

_Klan Hyuuga mampu mengalirkan Chakranya ke bagian tubuh manapun, metode ini bisa digunakan dalam bertarung dan juga pengobatan. _

_Sebelumnya hanya sering digunakan untuk luka luar akibat pertarungan, metode ini belum pernah dicoba untuk luka karena pendarahan organ dalam._

_Apakah ini akan berhasil?_

_Pasti, aku harus mencobanya. _

_Hinata berkonsentrasi, ia berusaha agar Chakranya tidak beku dan mencari titik-titik urat yang akan digunakan sebagai wadah pengalir Chakra. _

_Walau ia menutup kedua matanya, namun urat-urat Chakra di area matanya menandakan ia sedang berjuang keras. _

'_Byakuganku baik-baik saja, pasti Chakranya bisa kualirkan kepada anakku.'_

_Anak-anak terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan si wanita Hyuuga, mereka tahu Hinata sedang berjuang menyelamatkan sang buah hati. _

_Seketika ada aura hangat menyelimutinya. Konohamaru sadar ada aktifitas Chakra tenang yang mengalir di tubuh Hinata. _

_Para anak bisa merasakan aktifitas Chakra itu. "Hina-nee mengalirkan Chakra ke area perutnya." Seorang anak berbisik._

_Konoha-chan terkagum-kagum dengan kontrol Chakra seorang Hyuuga, mereka memang terkenal dalam pengendalian Chakra. Hinata baru saja mengalami penyiksaan, tapi ia tetap berusaha tenang dan masih sanggup mengendalikan Chakranya. _

"_Sugoi…" _

"_Kurasa itu untuk menghentikan pendarahanya." _

_Perlahan-lahan Dia membuka matanya, Byakugan masih aktif disana. Beberapa gadis kecil memekik ketakutan melihat mata putih abu-abu milik sang Hyuuga. _

"_K-konoha-chan…" Hinata berbisik, sangat pelan._

"_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu Hina-nee?"_

"_Tolong papah aku kembali ke Mansion Uchiha."_

"_T-tapi Nee-san, kau sedang terluka. Apa tidak sebaiknya kita segera ke rumah sakit?"_

"_tidak, mereka akan mengambil tindakan kepada janinku. Aku masih bisa mengatasinya."_

"_Tapi jika terjadi hal-hal yang lebih parah, Aku harap Nee-san segera pergi menemui Hokage."_

_Hinata tersenyum simpul "Arigatou Konoha-chan. "_

"_Baiklah, apa kami harus menggendongmu?"_

"_Iie..kau hanya perlu memapahku."_

"_B-baiklah…." Pipi chubby anak itu memerah. _

"_bisa aku meminta satu hal?" Hinata kembali berucap_

"_Apa itu Nee-san?"_

"_tolong….tolong jangan katakan ini pada orang lain, utamanya Pada Sasuke-san.."_

"_T-tapi kenapa?"_

"_kumohon, lakukan saja. Aku harap kau mau membantuku." Byakugannya sendu menatap bocah imut dihadapannya. _

"_B-baiklah Nee-san."_

_**End Flashback**_

* * *

Seorang wanita indigo sedang berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Chakra ke area lukanya.

Walau metode ini belum pernah digunakan untuk luka akibat pendarahan kandungan, ia yakin ini pasti akan berhasil. Hinata tidak memiliki kontrol Chakra yang baik jika dibandingkan dengan Neji atau Hanabi, tapi apapun itu, Hinata tetap harus mencoba.

Ketika anak-anak membawahnya kembali ke Masion Uchiha, Keadaan Mansion sudah sangat sepi mengingat itu pukul 18.00 malam.

Sekali lagi konohamaru menawarkan diri untuk memanggil seorang Iryo-nin, tapi Hinata kembali menolak.

Bukan apa-apa, seperti kekhawatiran sebelumnya, Dia takut Tsunade akan mengambil tindakan pencegahan.

Tindakan pencegahan dalam artian mengeluarkan janinnya demi keselamatan sang ibu. Hinata tidak ingin anaknya dikeluarkan, Dia'pun tidak siap mendengar penjelasan tentang kondisi bayinya.

Apa yang akan terjadi jika Tsunade berkata ;

"_maaf Hinata, bayimu harus segera dikeluarkan. Kau mengalami keguguran, kami tak mampu menyelamatkannya. Ini semua demi kebaikanmmu." _

Dia tahu, kondisi bayinya sedang tidak baik-baik saja, terbukti dengan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi-jadi dari waktu ke waktu.

Di area perutnya ada lebam kebiru-biruan karena bekas tendangan. Lebam kebiruan itu akan sangat sakit jika di sentuh.

Pendarahannya telah berhenti semenjak 30 menit yang lalu, namun rasa perihnya belum kunjung reda.

Segel telah diaktifkan di area janin dan kandungan, segel khas Hyuuga itu akan menggantikan segel Tsunade yang telah rusak.

Walau tidak sekuat Segel Hokage, namun segel itu akan menahan pendarahan untuk sementara waktu.

Hinata tidak boleh kehilangan bayinya, tidak boleh. Apapun akan ia lakukan demi menyelamatkan sang buah hati.

Bukan hanya demi dirinya, tapi juga demi ayah dari bayi ini. Sasuke sangat mengingkan bayinya, ia tidak ingin melihat kekecewaan di wajah pria itu ketika mengetahui keadaan yang sebenarnya.

Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke tahu masalah ini, biarlah Dia seorang yang mengetahui tindakan Karin. Dia hanya bisa berharap konohamaru bisa dipercaya mengingat boah itu adalah didikan Naruto yang super-duper cerewet.

"tenanglah sayang, aku akan menyelamatkanmu apapun yang terjadi."

"Aku akan mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku untuk menyelamatkanmu…"

Pendarahanya hampir berhenti total, titik-titik Chakra masih fokus berkerja.

Tidak peduli apakah ia akan kehabisan tenaga dan memicu luka dalam lainnya karena terlalu bayak menggunakan Chakra. Intinya, Hinata hanya menginginkan keselamatan bayinya.

"semua pasti akan baik-baik saja, kau pasti akan selamat."

"ya,….semua akan baik-baik saja…"

"Ibu hanya perlu mengalirkan Chakra kepadamu…"

"Obat penghilang rasa sakit, aku hanya butuh itu untuk mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

"Tapi, ini sudah malam, pasti semua toko obat telah tutup.."

"bertahanlah sayang, bertahanlah sebentar lagi. Kau pasti akan selamat, Chakra ibu akan melindungimu."

Hinata mengelus-elus perutnya yang lebam kebiruan, serangan Karin telah sukses membuat luka dalam di organ-organ vitalnya.

Sementara Chakra masih terus fokus mengalir ke area kandunganya, Byakugan tetap berkonsentrasi membentuk partikel-partikel Chakra sebagai suplay cadangan.

Tidak peduli apakah nanti Byakugannya akan rusak atau infeksi, pokoknya sekarang ia butuh Chakra untuk melindungi sang buah hati.

Sebelumnya Hinata mencoba menghentikan asupan Chakra, tapi toh nihil. Darah akan kembali mengucur jika proses transfer Chakra dihentikan.

Dalam artian, Hinata harus terus berkonsentrasi mengalirkan Chakra kepada bayinya. Tidak boleh berhenti, walau itu Cuma istirahat sejenak.

"Kami-sama, tidak peduli apakah nanti aku akan mati karena kehabisan Chakra, aku hanya ingin meyalamatkan putraku."

"Berikan aku kekuatan untuk menyelamatkan bayiku, Dia sekarat."

"Bertahanah nak, Ibu akan menolongmu…"

"Kumohon bertahanlah demi aku…."

"Chakraku akan melindungimu hingga kau benar-benar bisa melihat dunia."

* * *

Kantor Administrasi Shinobi penuh sesak. Para Ninja sibuk mengurusi keperluan mereka.

Hampir dua minggu tidak ada aktifitas karena badai salju. Setelah badai salju mereda, Shinobi kebanjiran misi. Beberapa bahkan ada yang pusing sendiri karena harus melaksanakn misi tiga kali dalam seminggu.

Kesibukan itu memicu Tsunande dan Shizune untuk terus bekerja lembur. Rumah sakit terbengkalai, hanya ada beberapa Iryo-nin menggantikan tugas keduanya.

Sebut saja Sakura dan Ino, kedua Kunochi ini sengaja tidak diberikan misi guna menghandel semua jadwal operasi dan pemeriksaan rutin Shizune.

Mereka kewalahan, misi datang berbarengan. Ini di luar dugaan, entah kenapa Desa Konoha menjadi pilihan banyak Daimyou dan petinggi untuk misi-misi penting.

Raikage-sama bahkan sempat mengirim surat kepada Tsunade tentang keadaan ini, Raikage yang notabene bersifat angkuh dan keras kepala merasa keberatan dengan Konoha yang terus kebanjiran misi.

Para Shinobi konoha mendapatkan misi di wilayah Negara Petir, hal itu memicu kegeraman Raikage.

Dia merasa lahan Shinobi Kiri diambil alih oleh Shinobi Konoha. Peraturan yang sebenarnya, Shinobi Konoha boleh mengambil misi disekitar wilayah Negara Petir kecuali ada kesepakatan terlebih dahulu dengan pihak Kirigakure.

Tsunade yang dasarnya adalah wanita cuek, hanya menanggapi surat peringatan itu dengan setengah-setengah. Beliau hanya membalas surat panjang lebar Raikage dengan beberapa kalimat pendek.

_nanti akan lebih saya perhatikan…_

_Konoha kebanjiran misi karena Shinobi kami jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan Shinobi Kiri._

_Lagipula, kami memiliki bintang disini. Sebut saja Uzumaki Naruto dan si Tunggal Uchiha Sasuke. Wajar kan…_

_Semoga hari anda menyenangkan.._

Entah bagaimana reaksi Raikage mendapati surat balasan Tsunade, beliau belum membalas balik.

Namun dalam beberapa hari, bisa dipastikan akan ada kunjungan dadakan dari Shinobi Kiri sebagai perwakilan Raikage untuk menuntaskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Sudah satu minggu Dia meninggalkan kantor Hokage dan mengalihkan perhatiannya ke kantor administrasi. _Well, _para pegawai di kantor administrasi kewalahan karena kebanjiran misi.

Siang ini, Tsunade sibuk dengan surat permintaan misi yang baru saja tiba beberapa jam yang lalu.

Beliau akan langsung mebacanya dan mempelajari jenis kasusnya. Sedangkan Shizune akan menentunkan jenis misinya, apakah akan tergolong dalam misi rank A, B, c atau S.

Kesibukan membuatnya tidak menyadari kehadiran seorang wanita menyedihkan.

Hinata melintas dihadapan Hokage yang berkonsentrasi pada surat-surat dihadapannya. Beliau benar-benar tak menyadari kehadiran Hinata.

Sementara Hinata, ia bersyukur karena bisa lolos dari Tsunade. Hokage kelima adalah Kunoichi kuat, ia pasti tahu jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak beres kepada Shinobinya.

Suasana Kantor yang ramai dan penuh sesak, tidak menjadi penghalang bagi si wanita indigo untuk bergabung didalamnya.

Nyonya uchiha mendatangi kantor administrasi dengan satu tujuan, menanyakan kabar sang suami.

Sasuke telah pergi melaksanakan misi lewat dari dua minggu. Ini tidak biasa, mengingat ia adalah pria yang selalu tepat waktu dalam menjalankan misinya.

Pria itu telah berjanji akan pulang dalam beberapa hari, Dia berusaha agar membuat misinya menjadi cepat.

Sudah beberapa hari hatinya gelisah, takut jika terjadi sesuatu kepada Sasuke. Insiden terhadap bayinya sudah cukup membuatnya trauma, ia tidak ingin mendengar kabar buruk mengenai suaminya.

Sasuke adalah Shinobi kuat, ia tahu. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata sangat menginginkan kehadiran Sasuke. Jika perlu, ia akan meminta agar suaminya segera dipulangkan.

Dia butuh Sasuke, dengan melihat pria itu saja sudah cukup membuat hatinya tenang.

"Konnichiwa Hinata-chan." Suara agak cempreng milik si cepol menyapanya.

"Aa…Teten-san."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak berharap akan ada nakama yang menegur, mengingat kondisinya sedang dalam keadaan tidak sehat.

Ia hanya takut menimbulkan kecurigaan, wajah pucatnya yang paling menonjol. Karena terus mengalirkan Chakra, Hinata hampir kehabisan tenaga.

Wanita itu mengalirkan Chakra pada sang buah hati tanpa beristirahat, dan tentu saja aktifitas itu telah mengganggu kondisi kesehatannya.

Dalam beberapa hari saja, berat badannya mulai menurun. Kulitnya semakin pucat, ada lingkaran hitam disekitar mata lavendernya.

Dia'pun sudah tidak mengkonsumsi makanan semenjak beberapa hari terakhir. bukanya tidak mau, tapi tidak bisa. Entah kenapa perutnya akan terasa sakit jika memakan sesuatu.

Alhasil, hanya obat penghilang rasa sakit dan vitamin dosis tinggi yang menjadi menu makanannya.

Kedua jenis obat itu akan mengurangi rasa sakit dan menambah sedikit tenaganya. Karena obat itu pula, hingga ia bisa bergerak dan berjalan menuju Kantor administrasi yang jaraknya cukup lumayan jauh dari mansion Uchiha.

"Sedang apa? Bukannya kau sedang cuti, Hina-chan?" si gadis cepol sedang bersama dua Kunoichi junior.

"Nee, a-aku hanya sekedar berkunjung."

"wajahmu pucat sekali, kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan." Tidak, aku baik-baik saja.." ia tersenyum. "Hanya kurang tidur, aku sehat kok."

"kau harus banyak istirahat, jangan bekerja dulu. wajahmu pucat sekali, kau'pun semakin kurus. Betul kau tidak sakit?" ada keragu-raguan pada raut wajah Teten.

"Iya, aku sehat-sehat saja…"

"Hm, Yokatta. Aku pergi dulu, kami ada misi di Desa Hujan. "

"Aa…hati-hati." Hinata membungkuk memberikan salam.

"Banyak istirahat, sebaiknya kau pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusanmu." Teten memegang pundaknya.

Teten lima tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Hinata, ia seangkatan dengan Neji-nii. Namum karena sering mendapatkan misi bersama, mereka jadi akrab.

Kekhawatiran Teten memang benar adanya, Hinata harus segera pulang setelah menyelesaikan urusannya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk tinggal berlama-lama di tempat penuh sesak ini.

Sebuah meja menjadi tujuan kedatangannya. Itu adalah meja kerja Eboshi-sensei. Eboshi-sensei bertugas mengkoordinasi para Shinobi yang melaksanakan misi rank A dan B.

Hinata hendak bertanya mengenai kabar Sasuke, mungkin saja Eboshi-sensei mau memberi tahu akibat keterlambatan misinya.

"Konniciwa, Eboshi-sensei…" Ia menyapa dengan suara pelan. Senyum cantiknya indah namun terkesan dipaksakan.

"Hinata-chan? Kau mau melaksanakn misi?" pertanyaan itu nyatalah tidak serius, Eboshi-sensei hanya merasa heran dengan kehadiran seorang Kunoichi hamil ke area koordinasi misi rank A dan B.

"Ie'…a-aku hanya…A-ano..." ia mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat

"Kau ingin apa? Misi rank A?"Eboshi-sensei kembali menggodanya.

"B-bukan begitu s-sensei, hanya saja…A-aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu." Akhirnya Hinata bisa menyusun kata-kata ditengah kegagapannya.

"Apa itu? tanyakanlah.." si pria berkacamata mengambil beberapa gulungan misi dari seorang Shinobi senior.

"Aa... K-kelihatannya Sensei sangat sibuk. Aku—"

"Tidak, aku tidak terlalu sibuk. Untukmu aku tidak akan pernah sibuk.." Si guru mesum tersenyum penuh arti.

Semua juga tahu sepak terjang Eboshi-sensei, ia sama persis dengan Jiraiya- sensei. Tapi itu sudah biasa, bukan hanya Hinata seorang yang mendapatkan perlakuan aneh darinya. Sebut saja Yamanaka Ino yang selalu lari terbirit-birit jika melihat Eboshi-sensei dari kejauhan.

"Anoo…i-itu….A-aku…."

"Apa sih? Kau membuatku penasaran Hinata-chan" Eboshi nampak kesal.

"M-misi…misi y-yang sedang dikerjakan oleh S-Sasuke-san…"

"oou, Rupanya Sasuke~~" nada suaranya kembali menggoda.

Hinata menggeleng cepat." Bukan, m-maksudku…Aku—"

"hahahahaha. Tidak mengapa Hinata, kau wajar menanyakan tentang keadaan suamimu, itu sudah biasa.." Eboshi sensei berdehem pelan kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kau ingin menanyakan apa tentang misi yang dikerjakan Sasuke?"

"I-itu…a-apa mereka masih melaksanakan misinya? S-suke-san berkata padaku bahwa misi ini tidak akan lewat dari dua minggu, t-tapi…ini sudah hari ketiga lewat dari dua minggu…A-aku hanya merasa k-khawatir …"

"Huuum, kau benar. Seharusnya misi ini tidak lewat dari dua minggu. Tapi kemarin aku mendapatkan surat dari Naruto selaku ketua tim."

"Benarkah? A-apa mereka baik-baik saja?" Wajah Hinata menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Terjadi perang lokal didaerah itu, otomatis mereka harus tinggal dan ikut membantu."

"Aa, S-Sou desu ka.." Hinata mengangguk mengerti.

"Jika kau ingin mengirim surat, boleh kok…"

Hinata menggeleng." Tidak perlu, aku percaya pada S-suke-san. "

"Bersabarlah…mereka akan pulang dalam dua atau tiga hari." Dibalik kacamatanya, Eboshi-sensei berkedip nakal.

"kau kangen ya?~~~"

"Eboshi sensei, A-aku.." wajahnya memerah, bingung harus menjawab apa. mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Eboshi-sensei, ia rindu kepada Sasuke.

Hinata tidak bisa membendung kerinduannya hingga mendatangi kantor adminisrasi hanya sekedar mengetahui kabar sang suami.

Well, keperluannya sudah selesai. Setelah berpamitan kepada senseinya yang super pervert, Hinata segera melangkah keluar gedung.

Keadaan kantor administrasi yang kondisinya seperti pasar membuat kepalanya pening. Belum lagi rasa nyeri di perutnya yang terus menyerang tanpa henti.

Obat penghilang rasa sakit hanya bisa bertahan sebentar. Setelah 120 menit, rasa sakit itu akan kembali menyerang.

'Kami-sama kuatkan aku….' Ia membatin.

Langkahnya gontai tapi terkesan buru-buru. Beberapa Shinobi bertubuh besar hampir saja menyambarnya, tubuhnya oleng dan bertabrakan dengan dinding keras.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kala area perut bagian samping bertabrakan dengan dinding itu, isi perutnya serasa tergoncang. Sakit minta ampun.

Seketika rasa hangat menjalar di pangkal pahanya.

'ooh…apa aku pendarahan lagi?'

Rasa sakit itu seperti melilit. Jika kau tahu rasanya sakit perut? Maka rasa nyeri yang dirasakannya, ribuan kali lipat rasa sakitnya jika dibandingkan dengan sakit perut biasa.

Hinata hampir-hampir saja pingsang jika seseorang tidak segera memapah tubuhnya.

"Hinata, kau sakit?"

"eeh, Kakashi sensei." Jemarinya memegangi lengan baju senseinya sebagai tumpuan.

"ka sakit? Wajahmu pucat sekali?" Sensei terdekat suaminya itu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Nee, a-aku hanya kurang enak badan…" ia menjawab pelan.

Si pria bermasker memiringkan kepalanya, mencoba mengamati wanita menyedihkan sepucat hantu.

"Apa kau habis bertarung? aktifitas Chakramu lemah."

'gawat, aku lupa kalau Kaka-sensei menggunakan Sharingan.'

"Aa…aku habis berlatih, sebentar juga Chakraku pulih kembali."

"Kau berlatih dengan perut sebesar itu?!" Kaka-sensei menatapnya tidak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau baik-baik saja'kan?" Pria berambut perak itu seperti kurang puas dengan hanya anggukan pelan dari hinata.

"Iya sensei, aku baik-baik saja. " Hinata kembali meyakinkan.

"Aku sensei Sasuke, kau bisa mengatakan padaku jika memang ada yang tidak beres."

"Nee, semua baik-baik saja Sensei, Arigatou."

"Nah itu Dia, Shizune..! kemari sebentar!" Kaka-sensei berseru.

'gawat, kaka-sensei memanggil Shizune-san untuk memeriksaku.'

"_apa..?! aku tidak dengar_.." Suara Shizune samar-samar bercampur suara bising Shinobi lainnya.

"Ano… sensei, aku harus segera kembali, permisi." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Senseinya, Hinata segra menghambur keluar gedung.

"Dia kenapa? aneh…." Kakashi menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal.

"Ada apa Kakashi? kau memanggilku dari jarak yang cukup jauh, untung aku dengar." Shizune menghampiri Kakashi.

"Sejak tadi aku mencarimu, Aku hanya ingin menyampakan pesan. Ayah Lee memanggilmu untuk memeriksa kesehatan istrinya." Well, keluarga Lee yang notabene adalah keturunan Daimyou sejak turun temurun, selalu menggunakan jasa Shinobi untuk segala keperluannya.

"Ya ampun, aku lupa. Ini karena aku terlalu sibuk." Shizune mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Kakashi terkekeh melihat tingkah si wanita kepercayaan Hokage.

* * *

Seharian Hinata mengurung diri di kamar, tidak lain kegiatannya hanyalah mengalirkan Chakra kepada sang buah hati. Isak tangisnya membahana, rasa sakit di perutnya semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mau tidak mau ia harus memfokuskan semua Chakranya kepada si bayi. Itu'pun khasiatnya hanya akan berlangsung kurang dari satu jam. Jika tidak kembali fokus, Hinata akan kembali mengalami pendarahan.

Obat rasa nyeri dan vitamin dosis tinggi baru saja ia konsumsi. Itu akan menahan rasa nyerinya _barang_ dua jam . Setelah 120 menit berlalu, Hinata harus kembali meminum obat-obatannya karena rasa nyeri akan kembali menyerang.

Para pelayan tidak menaruh curiga kepada Nyonya muda mereka, Nyonma-sama menganggap perubahan sikap Hinata sebagai bawaan hamil tua. Hinata'pun jarang mengobrol dengan para pelayan, takut akan ketahuan bahwa kondisinya semakin hari semakin melemah.

Ia berharap, bayi ini akan bertahan hingga hari kelahirannya. Sekarang usia kandungan Hinata menginjak bulan ke tujuh, itu artinya Dia hanya perlu bertahan selama dua bulan.

Apakah ia sanggup?

Apakah Chakranya akan mampu menahan si janin hingga dua bulan ke depan?

Tidak ada tambahan Chakra yang berarti, mengingat ia sedang mengandung dan tidak diajurkan untuk berlatih. Percuma berlatih, itu akan menambah rasa sakit di perutnya jika melakukan banyak gerakan.

Serba salah, Hinata hanya bisa memanfaatkan pasokan Chakra yang ada. Dia lebih memilih mengurung diri dan meluangkan waktunya untuk beristirahat. Tidur akan menambah Chakra sekurang-kurangnya 20 % dalam sehari.

'Aku pasti bisa, aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan anakku.'

Tapi yang menjadi persoalan lain, bagaimana caranya menutupi ini dari Sasuke? pria itu memiliki mata paling kuat seantero Desa.

Bagaimana jika Sasuke curiga?

Bagaimana jika Sasuke tahu?

Sasuke pasti akan marah, ia sangat menginginkan anak ini. Hinata'pun tidak ingin mengecewakannya.

'Kami-sama, apa aku bisa melalui cobaan ini?'

'Kami-sama, aku tidak siap menerima tanggapan Sasuke tentang putranya yang sekarat.'

'Apa Dia akan marah dan memukulku seperti dulu?'

'Tidak, Sasuke tidak boleh tahu masalah ini. Aku tidak siap menerima semua kenyataan.'

Belum lagi Tsunade-sama, bagaimana jika ia tahu bahwa Hinata mengalami pendarahan? Dia berjanji akan segera mengeluarkan janinnya jika terjadi pendarahan kedua. Hinata'pun tidak siap menerima resiko itu.

Semua pikiran-pikiran buruk menghiasi kepalanya. Semua ketakutan dan kemungkinan terburuk menjadi momok menakutkan dalam mimpi-mimpinya.

Dia terlalu lemah untuk menerima semua kenyataan pahit. Utamanya Sasuke, Hinata tidak ingin pria itu membencinya karena gagal melindungi anak mereka.

Belakangan, hubungan keduanya jauh lebih baik. bisa dipastikan insiden ini akan memicu kembali konflik antara mereka.

'Kami-sama, kumohon. Kuatkan aku menghadapi ini semua.'

Sejak pulang dari kantor administrasi tadi siang, ia tak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

Sekarang pukul 07.30 pagi, saking fokusnya mengalirkan Chakra, Hinata melupakan waktu.

Tidak terasa, sejak sore, malam, tengah malam, hingga menjelang pagi. Chakranya terus mengalir tanpa henti demi sang bayi tercinta.

Setiap pagi buta seperti ini, hanya ada satu kegiatan barunya. Bergegas menuju toko obat untuk membeli vitamin dan anti sakit.

Nyonya Uchiha selalu ingin menjadi pelanggan pertama, Dia membeli obat di pagi buta untuk menghindari kecurigaan warga.

Well, paling tidak hanya si penjaga toko yang memberikan padangan bertanya. Nyonya muda Uchiha rutin selama seminggu membeli dua jenis obat yang sama.

Toko obat itu hampir berdekatan dengan toko bunga sahabatnya, Ino Yamanaka. Jalanan yang dilalui pun melewati beberapa rumah nakamanya.

Si ratu gosip pasti akan langsung bertanya macam-macam, dalam hati ia bersyukur karena duo Ino-saku sedang sibuk di rumah sakit dan tak sempat berkunjung ke mansion Uchiha.

Jika Kaka-sensei yang super cuek saja bisa curiga, apalagi Ino dan Sakura. Ketidak-hebatan Hinata dalam berbohong pasti akan langsung terbaca oleh Kedua Kunoichi itu.

* * *

Jalanan masih sepi ketika ia melintasi jalan utama . Hanya ada beberapa tokoh yang buka, kebanyakan mereka masih setia terlelap mengingat ini baru pukul 07.30 pagi.

Jalannya cepat-cepat, takut jika ada nakama yang menyapanya. Walau ketakutan itu terlalu berlebihan, mengingat tak ada manusia yang repot-repot bangun dari tidur hanya untuk menyapa si Nyonya Uchiha di tengah jalan.

Bungkusan yang ada ditangannya di genggam kuat-kuat. Hinata percaya obat ini selalu membantu masalahnya.

'Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, tenanglah Hinata.'

'obat ini akan membantu masalahku..aku percaya.'

Entah apa efeknya jika terus meminum obat sakit perut dan vitamin dosis tinggi. Tidak peduli apakah obat-obatan itu akan menimbulkan penyakit lain karena dikonsumsi secara berlebihan, Hinata memerlukan kedua jenis obat ini untuk menahan rasa sakit dan menambah tenaga.

Hatinya sedikit lega ketika melihat mansion Uchiha dari kejauhan, hari ini ia berhasil mengendap-endap keluar tanpa diketahui siapapun.

Ketika ia memasuki area pekarangan, sesuatu menghentikan langkahnya..

Tidak, bukan sesuatu tapi lebih tepatnya seseorang…

Sasuke Uchiha, berdiri didepan gerbang mansion dengan….

seorang wanita berambut maroon.

Wanita itu melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher kokoh Sasuke.

Bibir mereka bertemu, Karin amat menikmati sentuhan di bibirnya.

Hinata mematung tanpa kata-kata.

Menyadari kehadiran sang istri, Sasuke mendorong tubuh Karin menjauh.

"lepaskan aku jalang….!"

Karin mundur beberapa langkah, padangannya tertuju kepada si wanita indigo.

Dari tatapanya seolah ia berkata "lihat, Sasuke adalah milikku. Aku baru saja menciumnya."

Nafasnya tercekat, Hinata bingung harus bersikap seperti apa.

tidak lagi, sudah cukup. ia lelah dikecewakan.

Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mundur, Hinata berlari menjauhi.

"hiks..hiks..hiks.." ia terisak ditengah langkahnya.

"Tunggu..!" Suara Sasuke lantang.

"jangan pergi..!"

"jangan pergi….!"

"TETAP DISITU…!"

Cukup, Sasuke tidak akan membiarkan Hinata menganggapnya sebagai lelaki bejat, sudah cukup insiden kala ia bertengkar dengan sang istri karena memergokinya bercinta dengan wanita lain.

Kali ini Sasuke tidak akan membiarkannya kecewa.

Langkahnya panjang menyusul langkah Hinata yang semakin menjauh.

"jangan pergi!"

"tetap disitu.."

Hinata tidak peduli, ia benar-benar tidak peduli…

Ini bukan pertama kali ia memergoki Sasuke dan Karin, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat kemesraan mereka.

"apa kau tuli..! TETAP DITEMPATMU..!" suara Sasuke menggema disekitar.

Hinata tetap melangkah. tidak peduli apakah Sasuke akan marah dan meneriakinya, intinya ia tidak mau peduli lagi.

"NONA HYUUGA!... ONEGAI!"

Nona Hyuuga, Sasuke baru saja memanggil namanya dengan sebutan 'Nona Hyuuga'

Sebutan Nona Hyuuga adalah panggilan resmi bagi para pelayan dan para Bunkenya.

Sasuke memanggilnya dengan sebutan itu, terasa aneh….

Langkahya tiba-tiba terhenti, atau lebih tepatnya dihentikan oleh seseorang. Sedetik kemudian tubuhnya terasa hangat.

"jangan tinggalkan aku…" seseorang berbisik ditelinganya.

Hanya butuh beberapa langkah mengejar Hinata, dirangkulnya tubuh sang istri sembari berbisik memohon maaf.

"maafkan aku…"

"apa yang kau lihat, tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Wanita gila itu menyerangku, maafkan aku. Jangan menangis, aku milikmu. "

"hiks..hiks..hiks…sebaiknya jauhi aku. Jauhi aku jika Suke-san hanya ingin menyakitiku dan membuatku kecewa….hiks..hiks…hiks.."

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak bermaksud mengecewakanmu.."

"hiks..hiks..hiks….aku menunggumu, setiap hari aku menunggumu pulang. sebelum kau pergi, kau mengatakan bahwa aku harus menunggumu."

"jangan menangis, kumohon. Hentikan, kau membuat hatiku sakit…."

"S-suke-san, kumohon. Sebaiknya jauhi aku…."

"tidak, tidak seperti itu. Aku tidak suka kau berkata begitu…"

"hiks..hisk…hiks…aku benar-benar menunggumu. Hatiku sakit melihat kau bermesraan dengan wanita lain. A-apa kau mencintai wanita itu?"

" hiks..hiks..iks…jika kau mencintainya, sebaiknya tinggalkan aku,…" suara Hinata terdengar samar oleh isakan tangisnya.

"HENTIKAN..!" Sasuke memutar tubuh itu hingga membuat mereka saling berhadapan, Dia lalu mengunci tubuh mungil sang istri dalam satu dekapan erat.

"hentikan, aku tidak ingin mendengar tangisanmu…"

"jauhi aku, aku lelah disakiti olehmu." Wajah Hinata berlinang air mata.

"diam, kau berhak diam. Kau akan membunuhku dengan kata-katamu. Onegai, jangan bicara lagi. Cukup berada di sisiku." Sasuke berbisik, bisikannya lirih.

"Kenapa kau sangat pandai menyakiti hatiku?"

"ONEGAI..! berhentilah menangis..!" suara baritonenya membahana.

_**Flashback**_

_Di luar dugaan, misi dilaksanakan melebihi waktu dua minggu. Perang lokal yang terjadi karena sengketa tanah menjadi penyebabnya. _

_Hal itu membuat trio bintang Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru terpaksa turun langsung membantu pihak-pihak yang menjadi korban sengketa._

_Dalam hal ini adalah beberapa petani miskin yang tanahnya direbut oleh seorang saudagar kaya. Sontak terjadi baku hantam antara para petani dan pengawal si saudagar. _

_Naruto selaku ketua tim, tentu tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Walau tanpa di bayar, ketiga pria ini rela membantu._

_Belum lagi seorang anak yang telah menjadi korban, membuat hati ketiganya menjadi iba. Anak itu adalah tulang punggung sang Ibu yang telah lama ditinggalkan suaminya._

_Sekeras-kerasnya hati Sasuke, ia tetap memiliki sisi lunak . Dialah yang pertama kali menggagas untuk tetap tinggal dan menyuruh Naruto mengirim surat kepada Konoha tentang maksud ditundanya kepulangan mereka._

_Bukan apa-apa, Sasuke hanya merasa perlu mengabari Desa tentang itu. Belum lagi ia telah berjanji kepada Hinata akan segera pulang lebih awal, tapi karena kejadian tak terduga, mengharuskan dirinya tinggal sedikit lebih lama._

_Dia menebak, Hinata pasti akan mencarinya dan bertanya ke kantor administrasi. Maka dari itu, menyuruh Naruto segera mengirim surat ke Desa adalah tindakan yang paling tepat._

_Dua minggu enam hari, keterlambatan enam hari adalah waktu yang terbilang cukup lama untuk Shinobi-shinobi handal sekelas Naruto, Sasuke, dan Shikamaru._

_Para nakama pasti akan mengomentasi keterlambatan ini. tapi apapun itu, mereka telat karena membantu orang lain. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan tentang cemoohan orang-orang seperti Kiba. _

_Mereka tiba di Desa subuh menjelang pagi. Ketiganya langsung membubarkan diri dan kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Untuk urusan laporan hasil misi, kali ini Sasuke tidak perlu ambil pusing, mengingat Naruto-lah yang bertindak sebagai ketua tim._

_Satu-satunya yang ingin dia lakukan sekarang adalah, kembali ke rumah untuk menemui sang istri dan menyapa si buah hati._

_Rasa rindu sudah tidak terbendung lagi, entah kenapa selama menjalankan misi ia jarang tertidur nyenyak. Ingatannya selalu tertuju pada Hinata dan sang calon Uchiha kecilnya. _

_Dia tahu Hinata selalu merindukannya, Sasuke merasakan itu. terakhir kali mereka bersama, kegiatannya lebih banyak dihabiskan berdua. _

_Pembahasan tentang insiden buku hamil selalu sukses membuatnya malu. Walau akhirnya Hinata mengerti, tapi awalnya Dia sempat menolak. _

_Tidak ada yang paling memalukan kecuali kejadian itu, Sasuke yang super diam dan super cool jarang malu apalagi mempermalukan diri sendiri. Itu yang pertama kalinya. Alhasil, sebuah jitakan keras dihadiahkan kepada Shikamaru._

_Mengingat kembali. setelah kesalahpahaman tentang buku hamil, suasana berubah panas seketika. Hari itu adalah saat-saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya, Hinata menyentuh Sasuke tanpa dipaksa terlebih dahulu. _

_Sepanjang misi, ingatannya selalu tertuju pda hari itu. Malam ketika Dia dan Hinata bercumbu mesra semalaman penuh. Pada awalnya di kamar, kemudian di kamar mandi, kemudian di kamar lagi, kemudian pagi harinya kembali ke kamar mandi. _

_Wanita itu telah mematahkan pertahanan Sasuke. Terakhir kali di kamar mandi, mereka mandi air panas bersama. Tidak ada lagi celah, keduanya saling menumpahkan rasa satu sama lain. _

_Sasuke sadar, ternyata bercinta tidak harus dilakukan dengan menyatukan dua alat kelamin. Kegiatan yang mereka lakukan, bisa dikategorikan sebagai bercinta. Walau sebenarnya peran lebih banyak di ambil oleh Hinata untuk memuaskan Sasuke yang sudah sangat-sangat tersiksa. _

_Ketika langkah kaki membawanya di depan pintu gerbang mansion Uchiha, sesosok wanita cantik berdiri manis disana. _

_Seorang wanita berambut indigo, beryukata biru muda dengan senyum indah mengembang. _

_Wanita itu segera menghampirinya. "selamat datang Suke-san, kukira misinya sampai bulan depan."_

_Sasuke tidak merespon, matanya terlalu sibuk mengamati wanita indigo dihadapannya._

"_Aku sangat merindukanmu." Langkahnya manja menghampiri Sasuke. _

_Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah, istrinya sangat berbeda hari ini. Tidak biasanya Hinata jad periang, setaunya sang istri adalah wanita yang sangat pemalu._

'_sejak kapan misi ini sampai bulan depan?' well, setaunya Hinata tahu kalau misinya hanya dua minggu, itupun telat enam hari. _

"_Kenapa kau menjauhiku?" Dia melingkarkan tangannya pada leher kokoh Sasuke. _

"_Kau tidak rindu padaku?" Agak sulit, ia berjinjit agar bisa menyamai tinggi Sasuke._

"_Cium aku. Aku sangat merindukanmu."_

_Sasuke masih tidak merespon, ia bingung mengamati sang istri. Aura Chakra ini adalah aura chakra Hinata, tapi kelakuannya sama sekali tidak mencerminkan keperibadian Hinata. _

_Bau tubuh wanita ini adalah wangi tubuh Hinata, tapi entah kenapa seperti ada yang janggal. _

_Sasuke baru saja akan mengungkapkan kalimat pertamanya jika saja bibir mungil itu tidak bersatu dengan bibir ranumnya. _

_Bibir yang hangat, ciuman yang lembut. Tak ada pria normal yang akan menolak bibir se-seksi ini._

_Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, iapun tidak memungkiri kalau ciuman itu adalah satu hal dari sekian banyak hal yang dia inginkan. mengingat selama ini usahanya mencium Hinata selalu gagal karena berbagai faktor._

_Wanita itu semakin merapatkan dekapannya. Sementara Sasuke dikuasai rasa rindu mendalam, hanya bisa pasrah dan mulai merangkul pinggang ramping milik sang istri. _

_Sasuke hampir-hampir bereksplosari dengan lidahnya, jika saja Sharingan tidak menangkap aura Chakra yang sangat-sangat ia kenali. _

_Aura Chakra dari seorang wanita pucat yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapannya. Aura Chakra yang selama dua minggu terakhir selalu memenuhi isi kepalanya. _

_Hinata berdiri mematung menyaksikan sang suami sedang berciuman dengan seorang wanita berambut maroon._

'_Shiiit…! Celakalah aku.'_

"_lepaskan aku jalang..!"_

_Dengan kasar Dia mendorong tubuh Karin. Wanita itu hampir-hampir saja terjatuh karena dorongan tangan Sasuke._

_Sasuke lupa, Karin memiliki sel yang hampir sama dengan White setzu, penyamarannya hampir tak terdeteksi. Jangankan wajah, suara, kebiasaan, aura Chakra, aroma tubuh, Dia bisa meniru semuanya. _

_Karin baru saja meniru Hinata untuk mendapakan kesempatan mencium Sasuke. _

_**End Flashback**_

Ini yang kedua kali Hinata memergoki Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Celakanya, wanita itu adalah dalang di balik insiden perdarahannya.

Sia-sia menunggu kepulangan Sasuke, toh pria itu lebih memilih bersama Karin. Seketika ingatannya kembali tersadar, Hinata dengan Sasuke hanya sebatas misi.

"Dengarkan aku, Dia menyerangku."

Hinata tidak peduli, kalimat permintaan maaf dan segala jenis kata-kata manis si pria Uchiha tidak di gubris sedikitpun.

"Aku akan kembali ke rumahku." Langkahnya mantap, kalimat Sasuke bak burung berkicau. Sungguh pria itu rela mengekor kemanapun Hinata pergi asalkan si istri mau mendengarkannya.

Linangan air mata tak terhitung jumlahnya, isakan demi isakan terdengar sepanjang jalan utama. Belum lagi tingkah sang pria Uchiha yang berbeda dari biasanya, pemandangan ganjil ini sontak menarik perhatian para warga.

Semua mata memandang pasangan muda itu. Dalam hati mereka bertanya-tanya, apa gerangan yang menjadi pertengkaran sepasang suami istri terbaik Konoha?

Sasuke berusaha menarik tangan Hinata agar wanita itu mau berbalik dan mendengarkan kata-katanya. Dia tidak peduli, apakah ini tempat umum atau bukan.

"jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata menghempaskan cengkraman Sasuke.

"kau akan kemana?"

"kembali kerumahku. Apa kau tuli, huh?"

"Jangan pergi, kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini di rumah." Suara baritonenya sedikit lebih pelan, waspada terhadap beberapa pasang mata yang terus memandang curiga.

"rumah? Itu rumahmu. Bukan rumahku."

"Jangan bicara terlalu keras. Semua orang memandang kita."

"kembalilah, Uchiha Sasuke. Wanita itu menunggumu." Hinata menyindir.

"maafkan aku. Harus berapa kali kukatakan, Dia lebih dulu menyerangku."

Di hadapan mereka, pintu gerbang mansion Hyuuga berdiri kokoh. Seorang penjaga segera membuka pintu gerbangnya setelah menerima isyarat dari Hinata.

"Jangan kembali ke tempat ini. Pulanglah bersamaku."

Seolah berjalan sendirian, Hinata berucap. "tutup pintunya, jangan biarkan Tuan Uchiha masuk ke mansion Hyuuga."

Sama halnya dengan sekumpulan warga di jalan utama, si penjaga gerbang'pun nampak kebingungan dengan tingkah Soukenya.

Hinata adalah wanita yang paling tidak pernah marah, semua pelayan dan penjaga mansion hafal betul sifat Hime mereka.

Dia mewarisi sifat Hyuuga Haruka, Ibunya. Wanita lembut dengan pembawaan kalem dan baik hati.

Ini pertama kali si penjaga melihat Hime Hyuuga ini marah-marah. Apalagi marah terhadap suaminya, Uchiha Sasuke. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika menjelang tahun baru, pasangan serasi Konoha ini meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga sembari menautkan jemari.

Sebenarnya si penjaga ingin segera menutup gerbangnya, mengikuti perintah sang Hime. Namun ia urung melakukan niatnya setelah menerima tatapan bola mata merah.

Sasuke masih setia mengekor hingga ke kediaman para Souke.

"Beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini." Dia mendengus kesal.

"kita keluar dari tempat ini." Sasuke tidak lagi menyebut Mansion Hyuuga sebagai rumah, melainkan tempat. Karena menurutnya rumah ini tidak bisa dikategorkan sebagai rumah.

"Aku muak dengan perkataanmu Uchiha Sasuke! pergilah. Pergilah, nikahi wanita itu!" Telunjuk Hinata mengarah ke area pintu keluar. Dimana didekat pintu keluar itu, para pelayannya berkumpul sambil berbisik-bisik ria.

"Kau berlebihan." Jika saja yang dikenakan Hinata adalah Yukata berbahan tipis, pasti yukatanya sudah sobek karena terus di tarik-tarik oleh Sasuke.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Pada pukul 07.30 pagi, tidak banyak aktifitas yang dilakukan di kediaman Souke Hyuuga. Para bangsawan Hyuuga lebih menyibukkan diri di ruangan meditasi.

Ketika Hinata dengan langkah cepat-cepatnya memasuki kediaman para Souke, tempat mewah itu masih sunyi senggang.

"Jangan masuk, tetap disitu." Suara Hime Hyuuga ketus.

Langkahnya terhenti. "Baiklah, aku tidak akan masuk. Tapi tolong dengarkan aku." Sasuke berdiri di dekat roka kediaman Souke.

Ya, Karin adalah dalang dibalik semua insiden yang melibatkan Sasuke dan Hinata. Wanita itu menggunakan akal licik sebaga tipu daya. Si pria Uchiha menjelaskan asal muasal kejadiannya, sementara Hinata hanya memantung sembari memandang ke arah lain.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kejadian waktu itu? ketika kau terluka karena Sharinganmu infeksi. Apa Dia juga yang menyerangmu?" Hinata membuat jedah.

"…..atau kau yang lebih dulu mengajaknya tidur bersama?"

Bingung, Sasuke menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal. Dikiranya Hinata sudah lupa dengan kejadian waktu itu. memang benar, dialah yang meminta Karin untuk berhubungan seks, tapi itu semua ada tujuanya.

Tujuannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah demi satu nama, Hinata. Sasuke tidak sabar ingin cepat-cepat sembuh agar bisa lebih leluasa membangun kemesraan dengan istrinya.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya susah payah, lehernya kering dan seperti tercekat.

"Aku melakukan itu untukmu."

Perlahan-lahan Hinata memutar tubuhnya, memandang pria menyedihkan didekat roka. Iris lavendernya memancarkan tatapan tidak percaya.

Atas dasar apa Sasuke berkata bahwa ia bercinta dengan karin untuk Hinata? merasa lucu, wanita itu berusaha menahan tawa. Pengakuan ini tidak masuk akal, seolah tidak ada alasan lain untuk mengelak.

"-K-kau bercinta dengan wanita lain demi aku? Atas dasar apa aku harus mempercayai ucapanmu? Kau gila Uchiha…"

"Tubuh wanita itu mengandung energi penyembuh—"

"Aku tahu. Tapi apakah itu bisa dijadikan sebagai alasan?"

"Itu semua karena aku ingin bersamamu."

"Pergilah, sebentar lagi para Sauke akan kembali dari latihan."

"Aku tidak peduli, aku akan tetap disini hingga kau mau pulang bersamaku."

"Jika aku tidak mau pulang?"

"akau akan menunggumu hingga kau mau pulang."

"Ayahku sedang tidak di rumah. Aku tidak jamin para Souke akan berbaik hati kepadamu."

"aku tidak peduli." Jawabannya penuh keyakinan.

"K-kau sendirian, mereka dalam jumlah yang banyak."

"Aku tetap tidak peduli."

"Kau mau melawan para Hyuuga di kediaman Hyuuga?" Pertanyaan Hinata sinis.

"Ya, jika memang itu diharuskan."

"Jangan sok kuat, kau terlalu meremehkan para Hyuuga. Jika menurutmu aku lemah, Hyuuga yang lain belum tentu selemah aku."

"Atas dasar apa aku harus peduli dengan kekuatan Hyuuga." Jawabannya cuek.

"Keras kepala. Aku sudah mengandung anakmu, apalagi yang kau inginkan dariku? Kau hanya tinggal menunggu anak ini lahir bukan?"

"Aku menginginkanmu, Aku membutuhkanmu."

"k-kau tidak membutuhkanku. Jika kau membutuhkanku, kau tentu tidak akan menyentuh wanita lain. Kau hanya peduli dengan tubuhku…" Hinata membuat jedah sembari menahan isak tangisnya.

"hiks.. ..bagimu, aku hanya pelampiasan seks semata. Itu kenyataanya Sasuke…"

"Aku membutuhkanmu bukan hanya untuk…." Sasuke berdehem pelan.

"…untuk menemaniku dalam hal-hal pribadi, tapi untuk semuanya. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk merawat anakku, aku membutuhkanmu untuk sekedar menyapaku ketika aku kembali dari misi. Aku membutuhkanmu untuk…menjadi wanita pertama yang menjadi istri seorang Uchiha, dan aku membutuhkanmu untuk—"

"Kau tidak membutuhkannya Uchiha. Kau hanyalah seorang pria egois yang mementingkan diri sendiri." Hyuuga Neji. Bertelanjang dada dengan tubuh dibanjiri peluh, memandang benci kepada si pria Uchiha.

"N-neji-Niisan…." Suara Hinata serak.

"Hinata-sama, aku harap kali ini anda benar-benar sadar. Pria ini tidak sedikitpun mengandung unsur kebaikan, Dia tidak pantas untuk anda."

"jangan ikut campur. Ini urusan kami." Sasuke maju beberapa langkah dihadapan Neji Hyuuga.

"Cih, sekarang kau ingin menyerangku? Ingat, kau sedang berada di markas Hyuuga."

"tidak peduli di markas siapa aku berada, aku hanya kurang suka jika ada orang lain yang mencampuri urusan pribadiku."

"Aku merasa perlu ikut campur Karena ini menyangkut seorang Souke Hyuuga."

"Dia telah menjadi istriku, kau tidak berhak ikut campur. Aku sudah mengulangi kalimat itu berulang kali, bukan?"

"N-neji-nii.."

Kedua pria tampan yang saling beradu mata mendelik ke arah sumber suara. Wajah cantik itu basah karena linangan air mata, kulitnya yang pucat semakin pucat seputih kertas, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya, pipinya yang tembem sedikit tirus. Siapapun tahu kondisi Hinata sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

"Kau sakit?" Sasuke menyimpulkan. "Pulang bersamaku."

"Neji-nii…" Dia mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Hai' Hinata-sama."

"u-usir Dia dari sini, aku muak melihat wajahnya."

Hyuuga Neji tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Sementara Sasuke? pria itu hanya bisa mematung mendengar kalimat petir yang menyambar dikepalanya.

"Kau dengar kata Hime Hyuuga? Di tidak menginginkan kehadiranmu disini." Neji menyeringai.

"budakmu tidak akan mampu membuatku melangkah dari tempat ini." Seperti sebelumnya, kalimat Sasuke tetap santai.

"Neji-nii! buat Dia pergi dari sini!"

"Apa kau tidak dengar? Pergilah dari sini sebelum kau menyesal." Neji mengaktifkan Byakugannya.

"Aku tidak takut dengan Byakuganmu. Kau boleh menyerangku, tapi jangan mengusirku. Aku akan pergi jika Nona Hyuuga ikut bersamaku."

"KERAS KEPALA!" Pria berambut cokelat geram dengan kalimat-kalimat tenang yang dilontarkan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Neji-nii! apapun yang terjadi buat Dia pergi dari sini. Ini perintah!" Suara Hinata lantang.

Neji tersenyum tipis. "Bersiaplah, Uchiha Sasuke."

'BUUGGHHHHH..!' bogem mentah mendarat di pipi putih Sasuke.

'BUUGH..! BUGHH….!'

Neji Hyuuga yang tinggi badannya hampir sama dengan Uchiha Sasuke, membuat pria itu tidak kesulitan dalam melancarkan serangan.

Byakugan aktif disana, hanya perlu bogem mentah bercampur sedikit Chakra agar membuat pria busuk sekelas uchiha ini segera meninggalkan mansion Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Hiashi sedang bertemu para Daimyou. Ini adalah kesempatan untuk sedikit bertindak di luar sopan santun. Bogem-bogem mentah terus mendarat di wajah Sasuke, sementara pria itu hanya menerima serangan tanpa membalas.

'bughh…! Buugh..bugg..!'

Sasuke meringis sembari meresapi cairan hangat yang keluar dari hidung dan sudut bibirnya, rasa asin bercampur amis memenuhi indera perasanya.

Mata kirinya bengkak karena terus mendapatkan serangan dari si Bunke Hyuuga, Sasuke berharap dengan luka-luka kecil ini bisa membuat hati sang Nona Hyuuga luluh dan mau pulang bersamanya.

Hatinya mendidih. Ini sekali ia mengaktifkan Amaterasu dan membakar habis si pria pembenci Hyuuga Neji. Ya. Entah kenapa, Sasuke berfikir bahwa Neji sebenarnya menyukai Hinata.

Pria itu hanya sedang mencari muka agar bisa menarik perhatian si Souke cantik. Jika di ingat-ingat, Neji Hyuuga selalu muncul dan menjadi pengganggu di dalam kehidupannya bersama sang istri.

Ini yang ketiga kali Sasuke terlibat masalah dengan Neji karena Hinata. Pria ini terlalu berlebihan membela sepupunya, Sasuke meyakini ada maksud lain di hati Bunke Hyuuga tersebut.

Dan jika kecurigaannya terbukti, jangan sebut namanya sebagai Uchiha jika ia tidak mematahkan leher si Neji Bunke.

Sejak tadi Sharingan memaksa untuk diaktifkan, mata itu akan merespon setiap gerakan Chakra asing yang mengancam. Sasuke meredam kekuatannya untuk membuktikan kesungguhan hatinya membawa pulang Hinata.

'buughh…duggh…bughh..bughh…!' saking kerasnya pukulan Neji, jemari pria itu lecet-lecet karena mengenai tulang pipi Sasuke.

Kini tubuh si bungsu Uchiha terbaring di taman rumput hias kediaman Souke. Tidak ada gerakan selain menerima serangan. Neji menaruh kakinya di antara sisi kiri dan sisi kanan Sasuke agar bisa leluasa mengintimidasi pria yang sejak dulu ingin dibunuhnya itu.

"AYO, TUNJUKKAN TAJIMU! BUKANKAH KAU ADALAH SHINOBI TERKUAT KESAYANGAN HOKAGE?! LAWAN AKU!"

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar kalimat Neji. Dugaan Lain, ternyata Neji sedikit cemburu dengan Sasuke Yang terus mendapatkan perhatian dari Hokage ke lima.

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Sasuke saja, Tsunade adalah tipe Hokage yang tidak pernah pilih kasih. Dia akan memuji Shinobinya, jika Shinobi itu membuat sesuatu yang membanggakan, dan juga akan menghukum Shinobinya, jika Shinobi itu membuat sesuatu yang merugikan. Sekali lagi, Neji terlalu berlebih-lebihan menanggapi hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

'BUGH..DUUGHH..DUGH….!'

"RASAKAN INI…! MATI KAU…!" jika saja Sasuke bukanlah seorang Shinobi konoha, bisa dipastikan Neji akan melakukan intimidasi yang lebih mematikan lagi.

Satu-satunya yang menghalangi niat buruk itu karena sumpah para Shinobi, bahwa seorang Shinobi pantang menyerang rekan sesama Shinobinya. Dia adalah pria tekun dan taat terhadap peraturan.

Prestasinya yang gemilang walau hanya seorang Bunke, membuat para Daimyou, petinggi Klan, dan Hokage menaruh jempol kepada pria berambut cokelat itu.

Selama menjadi Shinobi, tidak ada celah bagi seorang Neji Hyuuga, selain prestasi dan prestasi tentunya.

Jika ini adalah pertandingan, Dia pasti akan mendapatkan juara setiap tahun. Shinobi terbaik patut diberikan kepada seorang Hyuuga Neji. Bahkan Nara Shikamaru, Shinobi super cerdas yang tidak diragukan lagi kejeniusannya, masih kalah banyak untuk urusan kedisiplinan dan tingkah laku baik.

Hyuuga Neji adalah Shinobi perfect kebanggan desa. Tentunya Seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang selalu kontroversial dengan permasalahan kehidupan, tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan prestasinya.

_So_, apa yang membuat Neji iri kepada Sasuke?

"BENALU..! MATILAH KAU…!"

'buughh…buughhh…dduugghhh….buughh…!'

Hinata Hyuuga, berdiri mematung memandangi suaminya di siksa oleh seorang Bunke. Jika ingin mengatai Hinata sebagai wanita munafik, katakanlah sekarang.

Dia tahu Karin-lah yang telah menyerang Sasuke…

Dia tahu bahwa Karin berlaku licik mencuri kesempatan untuk membuatnya cemburu…

Dia tahu Perkataan Sasuke benar seluruhnya….

Dia'pun tahu bahwa Karin bisa menyamar persis seperti bentuk asli orang yang akan disamarnya….

Bukannya Hinata mencoba untuk percaya, tapi ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Karin menyamar dan mencium suaminya.

Hanya ada satu alasan yang bisa mewakili ini semua…

HINATA TIDAK INGIN SASUKE MENGETAHUI BAHWA BAYINYA SEDANG SEKARAT.

_Well,_ ini adalah moment agar bisa menjauh dari Sasuke. Hinata bukan wanita yang pandai berbohong, walau sebenarnya ia sakit hati melihat sang suami yang bermesraan dengan si iblis Wanita. Toh Dia tetap mengambil kesempatan itu untuk menjauh dari kecurigaan Sasuke.

Hinata berharap, pertengkaran ini bisa membuatnya mengecoh pria itu. Awalnya, ia pikir Sasuke akan menerima begitu saja ketika Dia memutuskan tinggal di mansion Hyuuga.

Namun sepertinya rencana ini gagal, Sasuke terlalu keras kepala untuk meninggalkan Hinata di mansion Hyuuga. Pria itu tidak salah apa-apa, Dia hanya bersikap wajar karena ingin melihat kebaikan sang istri.

Jika dikatakan 'memanfaatkan' memang benar Hinata telah memanfaatkan kebaikan hati Sasuke. Suaminya rela dipukuli hingga babak belur demi kepulangannya kembali ke rumah mereka.

'G-gomennasai Suke-san…'

'menyerahlah, kembalilah ke mansion Uchiha. Kumohon, jangan siksa dirimu seperti itu…'

'Kami-sama, kumohon lindungi Suke-san….'

'BUGH..DUGHH…..DUUGHH…BUGHH…!'

Di tengah-tengah bogem mentah yang mendarat di wajahya, Sasuke menoleh ke arah wanita cantik yang sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Dia mengucapkan beberapa kalimat, namun tidak begitu terdengar jelas karena suaranya kalah oleh bunyi tulang pipinya.

Sasuke tersenyum walau darah merah memenuhi wajah tampannya. Senyum itu tulus, sama persis ketika Dia tersenyum di taman beberapa bulan yang lalu.

Hinata menautkan kedua tangannya, berdoa kepada Kami-sama agar ayah dari putranya segera menyerah dan pergi dari neraka ini.

'Kumohon Suke-san, pergilah. Kumohon…!'

Bibirnya terus bergerak mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tabu, Hinata mencoba menerjemahkan gerakan bibir itu.

Tidak semua bisa dimengerti mengingat yang sedang berbicara terfokus pada rasa sakit di wajahnya. Namun jika boleh menebak, Hinata menganggap kalimat itu adalah kata-kata sayang.

'Aku sayang kamu….' Itu yang bisa ditangkap Hinata.

'buggh….duggh…bughh…dugghh…!'

"sampai kapan kau akan bertahan?! Kau akan mati membusuk di sarang para Hyuuga….! Bangsat…! Rasakan ini !"

'bughh….duggh…duggh…!'

'Kami-sama apakah tindakanku ini benar?'

'apakah dengan berbohong kepada Sasake, aku bisa menutupi kesalahanku?'

'apa ini adil untuknya?'

'Aku wanita jahat, menyalahkannya untuk menutupi kesalahanku. Oh Kami-sama….'

"Hentikan…."

Hime Hyuuga menangis tersedu-sendu, Dia jatuh terduduk meratapi keadaan Sasuke yang sudah babak belur. Ini benar-benar di luar dugaan, Hinata tidak menduga bahwa Sasuke akan sekeras kepala ini.

Keras kepala demi Hinata, si Uchiha tunggal hanya ingin membawanya kembali ke mansion megah mereka. Dimana hanya ada Sasuke dan Hinata bersama calon bayi mereka. Bercengkrama hanya bedua, bermesraan, bercumbu, dan saling berbagi kehangatan satu sama lain.

Mungkin benar, Sasuke baru saja berkata 'aku menyayangimu' makanya ia tetap keukeuh mempertahankan diri di neraka Hyuuga ini.

Sasuke bukan tipe pria yang rela dipukuli hanya demi seorang wanita, mengingat ia selalu berkoar-koar dihadapan para nakamanya tentang mencintai Kusanagi dibandingkan wanita manapun.

Walau kenyataan berubah drastis, Sasuke rela harga dirinya jatuh di hadapan seorang Bunke hanya demi mempertahankan konsistensinya bersama Hinata.

Lalu apa namanya itu? cintakah?

"Hentikan..hiks…hiks…hiks… kumohon hentikan…!"

Neji tentu tidak mendengar, Dia masih sibuk menghujamkan bogem mentahnya di wajah tampan Sasuke.

'buggh..dughh..bughh..dughh…!'

"Neji-nii hentikan…!"

"Kumohon hentikan..! hik…hiks…hikss"

Menyadari teriakan Hinata, Sasuke tersenyum. Senyum itu penuh dengan seringai kemenangan.

"Neji-nii hentikan! kau akan membunuhnya…!"

Merasa tidak digubris, Hinata mendekati si pia Bunke yang begitu menikmati kegiatannya.

"Neji-nii hentikan! Hentikan memukul Sasuke-san…!" Dia berusaha menarik sepupunya.

"Hinata-sama?" Nada kalimat Neji menyanggah.

"kumohon hentikan, sudah cukup. Ini perintah."

Dengan malas, Neji segera menjauh dari tubuh atletis yang terbaring di atas rumput hias. Wajah Sasuke babak belur dengan luka di sana-sini. Ada berapa lecet di dahinya, alisnya mengeluarkan darah, mata kirinya bengkak, hidungnya mimisan, bibirnya berwarna merah, dan bisa dipastikan gigi gerahamnya patah.

Tersenyum penuh kemenangan, Sasuke membuang saliva merah. Hinata memekik kala melihat cairan warna merah kental yang jumlahnya tidak sedikit disertai dengan beberapa patahan gigi.

"K-kami-sama…." Dia menghampiri wajah lebam itu.

Tangisnya pecah melihat wajah menyedihkan si pria keras kepala. Dielusnya perlahan. Alis itu, mata itu, bibir itu, pipi itu..keseluhan wajah Sasuke diusapnya penuh kasih sayang.

"K-kenapa kau lakukan ini….untukku…" beberapa tetes ari mata terjatuh tepat di wajah Sasuke.

"Kenapa kau—" kalimatnya belum selesai ketika pria itu menaruh telujuknya dibibir mungil sang istri.

"hush,…berhentilah menangis…"

"hiks…hiks…hiks…kau terluka….kau berdarah…kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

"ini hanya luka kecil, aku bahkan pernah mengalami luka yang lebih parah." Sasuke tersenyum meremehkan.

"S-sakit?"

"tidak, lebih sakit jika kau pergi meninggalkanku dan membawa anak kita."

Hinata kembali mengelus luka-luka itu, Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Ini bengkak, harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Jadi? Apa kau masih malu pulang bersamaku? walau dengan keadaanku yang babak belur?"

Tangisnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Sesungguhnya tangis itu bermakna lain. Hinata hanya merasa seperti wanita yang paling jahat karena rela mengorbankan Sasuke demi menutupi kebohongannya. Walau itu tidak berhasil, Sasuke sudah terlanjur babak belur.

"Iya….Aku akan pulang bersamamu." Dia menyeka air matanya yang tumpah ruah.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan jangan menangis…"

Hinata berusaha tersenyum, walau senyum itu di paksa mengingat ada hal yang lebih menyedihkan dibandingkan insiden ini.

"Apa sekarang kau percaya dengan ucapanku?"

"Ya, aku percaya ucapanmu…." Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"jadi kau tidak akan marah lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng cepat. " Tidak, aku tidak akan marah lagi."

"kau harus berjanji"

"iya aku berjanji…"

"Demi anak kita, kumohon agar kau tetap berada disisku." Mata Sasuke sendu ketika mengucapkan kalimat permohonan

"Iya…demi anak kita, aku janji…" Hinata mengangguk sembari membantu sang suami untuk berdiri.

Sasuke kembali meludahkan darah, kali ini darahnya jauh lebih sedkit. Tapi bukan jumlahnya, tapi ke arah mana saliva itu.

Tentu saja ke arah tempat berpijak Hyuuga Neji, itu adalah hinaan meremehkan. Sasuke menatapnya dengan penuh intimidasi. Jika Hyuuga Neji Adalah seorang pria sejati, Dia pasti menafsirkan tatapan itu dengan….

"Aku pasti akan membalasmu. Aku berjanji."

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke menolak ke rumah sakit dengan alasan lukanya tidak seberapa parah. Hinata'pun mengiyakan, mengingat wanita itu memang menghindari bertemu dengan seorang Iryo-nin.

Ketika mereka dalam perjalanan pulang, keduanya kembali menarik perhatian para warga. Manusia normal mana yang tidak bertanya-tanya?

Pasangan muda ini baru saja beradu mulut ditengah jalan beberapa menit yang lalu, beberapa menit kemudian, mereka terlihat mesra dan saling memapah. Hal tidak beres apa yang melanda gabungan Uchiha-Hyugga ini?

Well, kita lupakan kegiatan bergosip para warga. Beralih ke kediaman Uchiha, tepatnya di dalam sebuah kamar utama mansion megah itu.

Jika ada yang melihat pose mereka, sungguh romantis. Sasuke bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan boxer biru donker kebiasaannya, posisi tubuhnya bersandar pada salah satu Oshiire, sementara kedua kakinya meyilang menghimpit tubuh Hinata. Sementara Sang istri dalam rangkulannya, sibuk mengoleskan obat luka dan alkohol di wajah biru lebam dihadapannya.

Mata Onyx si bungsu Uchiha meneliti inci demi inci si pemilik wajah cantik yang sedang berkonsentrasi mengobati luka wajahnya. Perban putih kecil dan beberapa plester telah menghias rapi disekitar alis dan pelipisnya.

Mata kirinya bengkak dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah, Hinata mengoleskan alkohol guna menghindari infeksi pada Sharingan.

Oh iya, tentu Dia lupa. Untuk Amaterasu, Sasuke sudah terbiasa jika matanya mengeluarkan darah.

Pria itu kembali meringis untuk yang kesekian kalinya kala tekanan kapas di bibirnya yang kebiruan.

"Tahanlah sedikt, ini tidak akan lama."

"Jangan disitu, rasanya sakit."

"Ie' jika tidak diobati, maka bisa infeksi."

"Kau sangat pengertian."

"…."

Hinata tidak menanggapi, Sasuke kembali berucap. "kau masih marah?" jari telunjuknya sibuk mempermainkan ujung rambut indigo sang istri.

Tetap tidak ada jawaban, Hinata terlalu sibuk meneliti tulang pipi yang hampir keunguan.

"Aku merindukanmu." Sasuke berbisik.

"iissshhh….sakit." ia kembali meringis meraskan tulang pipinya yang ditekan-tekan. "aku telat berapa hari?"

"entahlah. Mugkin enam hari, kau berjanji aka pulang di bawah empat belas hari." Nah, Akhirnya Hinata menjawab juga.

"Aku salah _dong_, hukumlah aku. Aku siap menerima hukuman dari Nona Hyuuga."

Hinata menaruh alkohol, perban dan kuas pada kotak P3K, kini perhatiannya tertuju pada perpotongan leher Sasuke.

"Jangan melakukan hal bodoh itu lagi, kau akan melukai dirimu sendiri." Kepalanya bersandar pada dada kokoh dihadapannya.

Hidung mungilnya meresapi wangi tubuh maskulin milik si pria Uchiha. diakuinya, wangi tubuh Sasuke selalu membuatnya tenang. Sama halnya seperti Sasuke, wangi tubuh si wanita indigo selalu membuatnya candu.

"Itu untukmu, aku harap emosimu bisa meredah dengan melihat luka diwajahku." Sasuke mengelus rambut indigonya.

"Mana bisa begitu?" Kalimat Hinata memprotes.

"Asal kau mau mempercayaiku, luka ini tidak ada artinya."

Sasuke sedikit kecewa ketika kepala wanita itu menjauh dari kulitnya. Tapi tindakan Hinata selanjutnya, membuat matanya terbelalak lebar.

Si wanita indigo melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke, memaksa sang suami menunduk sedikit agar bisa menyamai tinggi kepalanya.

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke wajah biru lebam pria dihadapannya. Mula-mula mengecup dahi, alis, mata, pipi, hidung, dan ketika bibir mungilnya akan menyentuh area bibir, Hinata mengurungkan niatnya.

Sasuke memberikan padangan bertanya.

Hinata menggeleng. "Bibirmu terluka."

Sasuke tersenyum simpul. "Jika sudah sembuh, maka kau harus bersiap menerima seranganku."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

Segaris air mata kembali menghiasi wajah cantik itu. isakannya pelan namun terdengar memilukan. Sasuke yang menyadari sang istri menangis, kembali memberikan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang salah..? Apa kalimatku menyinggungmu?"

Sasuke memandu tangan wanita yang telah dimilikinya itu untuk kembali melingkar pada leher kokohnya. Ditengah-tengan dekapan hangatnya, ia terus membisikkan kata-kata mesra untuk menenangkan hati sang sitri.

"Telanglah, apa yang membuatmu sedih? Apa kau masih marah. Hn?"

Hinata hanya menggeleng sebagai isyarat.

"Kalau begitu telanglah, kau tidak lelah seharian menangis terus?"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab tangis pilu Hinata, kalimat-kalimat mesra Sasuke begitu mengena dihatinya.

Terharu, Sasuke yang begitu baik, Sasuke yang begitu perhatian, Sasuke yang selalu memikirkan kesehatannya dan bayi mereka, Sasuke yang rela dipukuli agar dirinya kembali ke mansion Uchiha. Sementara Hinata?

"hiks..hiks…a-aku takut…."

"Takut apa?"

"K-kumohon..jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Memangnya aku mau kemana, hm? Aku tetap disini bersamamu."

"J-janji?"

"Aku janji.." jari telunjuknya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi chubby Hinata.

"B-bisa aku meminta sesuatu?" wanita itu sesengukan.

"apa itu? katakanlah.." Sasuke tersenyum simpul.

"K-kumohon j-jangan gunakan Sharingan…."

Dahi Sasuke mengkerut, wanita ini baru saja melarangnya menggunakan salah satu kekuatan inti dari seorang Uchiha. kesimpulannya, Hinata melarangnya untuk bertarung menggunakan kekuatan mata.

"…untuk bertarung?" Sasuke menebak.

"Bukan…" Hinata menggeleng manja.

"Mengintai?" Sasuke menebak lagi.

"Bukan…"

"seks?"

"Ck, bukan…." sang istri nampak kesal.

"lalu apa?"

"J-jangan gunakan Sharingan untuk melihat bayi kita…"

Well, menggunakan Sharingan adalah kebiasannya guna mengontrol aktifitas Chakra Tsunade melindungi sang buah hati, setiap hari dia selalu melakukan kegiatan itu sembari menyapa si Uchiha kecil.

"Sharingan tidak berbahaya, apa kau pikir aku akan menyerang bayi itu dengan sharinganku? Aku hanya menyapanya."

"m-mulai sekarang, aku sendiri yang akan mengontrol bayi kita dengan Chakraku." Hinata panik, namun segera ia sembunyikan wajah paniknya pada dada rata Sasuke.

"Jadi, sekarang kau melarangku menyapa bayi itu?" Sasuke mengambil kesimpulan.

"b-bukan….A-aku—"

"Aku ayahnya, aku berhak melindunginya."

"B-bukan seperti itu…"

"lalu seperti apa? Jelaskan."

"k-karena kau sudah sering melakukannya. Maka mulai sekarang, serahkan tugas ini kepadaku…"

Laki-laki dihadapannya menghembuskan nafas kesal." Kau mau menanggung semua sendirian?" Sasuke membuat jedah, dieluasnya kembai rambut panjang sang istri.

"Kita harus menanggungnya bersama, bukankah anak itu adalah anak kita bersama?"

"K-kumohon kali ini kabulkan permintaanku, aku tidak pernah memohon apapun kepadamu. Hanya kali ini saja.." Iris lavender itu menatap sendu.

"CK, Baiklah…"

"Arigatou Sasuke-san.."

Sasuke merapatkan rangkulannya. "Kau melarangku menyapa anakku…" Dia mendengus di sela-sela kalimatnya.

"I-ni hanya sementara, aku janji."

Keduanya berbagi kehangatan, tidak ada kehangatan yang paling ia senangi selain kehangatan dari tubuh Hinata.

"kau sakit? Aktifitas Chakramu lemah. Wajahmu'pun sangat pucat."

"Aa..a-aku hanya kurang tidur." Hinata menjawab sekenanya.

"Jaga kondisimu. Jangan gunakan terlalu banyak Chakra untuk bergerak."

"Eeh?"

"Sejak tadi kau mengontrol Chakramu diluar batas normal. Jangan biarkan Chakra itu bekerja jika tidak sedang bertarung. Itu pemborosan namanya…"

Tentu saja Sasuke mengetahuinya, itulah insting seorang Shinobi. Chakra Hinata terus bekerja, pdahal ia tidak sedang bertarung atau mengintai.

Walau aliran chakranya tenang, tapi tetap saja terbaca. Sejak awal Sasuke sudah menyadarinya, tapi Dia menganggap itu hanya sekedar pemanasan. Toh ia pun sering melakukan kegiatan itu ketika melaksanakan misi.

Mengontrol Chakra sedikit lebih 'cepat' sebagai ancang-ancang untuk bertarung, biasanya 30 menit sebelum memulai pertarungan. Semua Shinobi melakukan hal itu.

Tapi masalahnya, Hinata tidak sedang dalam keadaan bertarung. Wanita itu hanya akan membuang-buang energinya.

"Aa…S-suke-san menyadarinya?"

Sasuke menyeringai, Hinata memekik kala pria itu segera mengubah posisi mereka.

"Profesiku sebagai seorang Shinobi selalu membuatku peka terhadap hal-hal disekitarku."

Kini Sasuke berada di atas dan Hinata berada di bawah. Ketika bagian pinggulnya menyentuh tatami yang bertekstrur keras, rasa sakit itu kembali kambuh. Seketika rasa nyeri menjalar di area perut hingga pinggulnya.

'S-sakit…oh Kami-sama kumohon jangan sekarang..'

Rasanya ingin mengerang, tapi tentu saja tidak mungkin. Hinata hampir saja menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena lutut Sasuke dengan tidak sengaja menyenggol perutnya.

"aaah…."

"Maaf, Sakitkah?"

Hinata menggeleng, Sasuke menyeringai.

Dengan lihai, Dia mengecup dan menjilati perpotongan leher sang istri. Luka-luka di wajahya tidak menjadi penghalang untuk bereksplorasi.

"aahhhh..' Hinata kembali mengerang.

Jujur ia'pun bingung arti dari erangannya. Sakit karena perutnya serasa hancur, atau menikmati sentuhan lidah basah yang menyapu area dada dan lehernya.

Sasuke tahu inilah kesempatannya, tidak akan ada penolakan setelah aktifitas yang mereka lakukan dua minggu yang lalu.

Rasa nyeri di bibirnya bukan penghalang berarti, serangan-serangan lidahnya menyapu leher dan dada Hinata hingga basah oleh saliva yang bercampur obat merah.

"S-shuke-san…" Hinata terbata-bata.

"Seks…" Sasuke berbisik, atau lebih tepatnya mendesah.

"S-suke-san…t-tapi…"

"Aku lapar, kumohon jangan tolak aku. Dua minggu tanpa sentuhan serasa membuatku gila. Apa kau tega, huh?"

Sesuatu yang ada dibalik boxernya terus di gesek-gesekkan dengan paha mulus Hinata.

Gesekan-gesekan itu dengan sendirinya membuat tubuhnya bergoyang mengikuti tempo gerakan Sasuke.

'Kami-sama…sakit…!' ia mengerang dalam hati.

"aahhh…"

Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan mendengar desahan ketiga Hinata, Dia tahu ini akan berakhir nikmat. Selama misi, khayalan-khayalannya dipenuhi dengan tubuh molek sang istri. Belum lagi Shikamaru dan Naruto yang terus memancingnya untuk berfikir tentang seks dan bersetubuh.

Tempo gerakan pinggul Sasuke semakin cepat. walau keduanya masih terbungkus pakaian, Dia menganggap gerakan pemanasan ini sebagai awal untuk kegiatan selanjutnya.

"S-shuu..khee…."

"Kumohon jangan tolak aku…" Pria itu semakin merapatkan tubuh pada tubuh wanita dibawahnya.

"S-shu-kee, aku— aaaaaaaaaa…!" Kalimatnya terpotong oleh erangannya sendiri. Perutnya baru saja tertindih oleh tubuh besar Sasuke

"sakit..! Suke komohon….j-jangan tindih aku…s-sakit..!"

Mendengar jeritan kesakitan sang istri, Sasuke segera menggulingkan tubuhnya kesamping. Walau kesal, mau tidak mau Hinata harus dimengerti, mengingat wanita itu sedang mengandung anak mereka.

Merasa bebas dari himpitan, Hinata segera bangkit berdiri. Ada satu ruangan yang menjadi tujuannya. Washiki.

Ketika langkahnya cepat-cepat keluar dari kamar, Sasuke mengucapkan beberapa kalimat protes. Hinata tidak peduli, intinya ia harus ke kamar mandi sekarang juga.

* * *

"hiks…hiks..hiks..hiks…" Wanita indigo menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam washiki.

Seluruh yukatanya telah tanggal, kini ia polos. Yukata biru tua bercampur darah terongok di dekat bathub. Pendarahan kali ini jauh lebih banyak dari pendarahan kemarin.

Area perutnya menghitam, bukan lagi kebiruan. "ooh Kami-sama….kumohon lindungi anakku….hiks..hik…hiks…hiks…"

Jejak-jejak tendangan Karin sangat jelas menghiasi area perutnya. Jejak itu sangat menakutkan dengan luka lebam berwarna kehitaman. Hinata tahu ini tidak baik, seharusnya lebam kebiruan itu sudah menghilang setelah mendapat asupan Chakra.

"Anakku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan anaku….kumohon Kami-sama."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat kala rasa sakit itu menyerang tanpa ampun, kakinya menendang-nendang tampa arah meresapi rasa sakit luar biasa.

Air mata diwajahnya menjadi bukti betapa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sakit?"

"….."

"Kau sakit? Buka pintunya…"

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada dibalik Washiki. Hinata tidak akan merasakan kehadirannya, jika saja pria itu tidak bersuara.

'Gawat, jangan sampai Sasuke curiga.'

"Aa…a-ku hanya s-sedikit mual…." Mati-matian ia berupaya agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Aku mencium bau darah, apa kau terluka?"

'kami-sama! Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma darah? Bagamana ini?'

"Jawab aku, apa kau terluka?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata segera menyembunyikan yukatanya, membersihkan bekas darah yang tercecer di lantai, lalu membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang tekena darah.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menarik salah satu Yukata mandi. Yukatanya agak kebesaran, itu pasti punya Sasuke. Dikenakannya yukata itu, Kini pisau cukur menjadi tujuannya. Pisau cukur segera ia goreskan perlahan pada lengan mulusnya, Hinata berharap luka goresan ini akan menutupi kecurigaan Sasuke.

"Buka pintunya atau kudobrak! Kau sedang apa didalam?!" Sasuke kesal.

"Aa-aku akan s-segera keluar." Hinata mendekati pintu geser, belum sempat ia menggeser pintu itu, Sasuke telah lebih dulu membukanya dengan paksa.

Pintu washiki tidak berarti apa-apa untuk tenaganya yang super. Kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita beryukata mandi kebesaran dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas, ada darah segar di area lengannya.

"Kau terluka?" nampak kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke kala melihat darah menetes dari ujung jemari sang istri.

"Aa..t-tadi aku kurang hati-hati.."

"Apa yang melukaimu?" Pria itu menerawang seraya mengamati washiki. Mencoba mencari benda apa saja di ruangan itu yang berpotensi melukai.

"I-ini hanya pisau cukur, aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Kupikir—"

"Tidak, ini berbeda."

"Ehh?" Leher Hinata seketika tercekat.

"Aku mencium aroma darah yang berbeda. Apa yang kau sembuyikan?"

* * *

Akhirnya Chapter.12 yang SSUUUUUUPPPPPEEERRRR LELET bisa selesai juga. Mohon maaf karena Haru-chan ngambil cuti seminggu buat ngumpul bareng keluarga. #Harudipuncakjadi gabisaeksisnulis. (^,^)\ G-gomenne..

Oh iya, untuk FB nya Haru, entah kenapa setiap buat FB, FB aku selalu terblokir….aku juga ga ngerti….padahal Haru pengen banget menyapa para reader lewat situs jejaring sosial itu lhoo ( _ _)v #ngambekkepenciptafacebook

Kemarin, ada beberapa reader yang agak bingung denga paragraph akhir di chapter 11, sebenarnya itu paragraph yang sengaja aku potong. (karena aku menyembunyikan sesuatu disitu) dan apa yang aku sembunyikan sudah terjawab total di chapter 12. #tersenyumtanpadosa.

Haru harap, para reader ga kecewa dengan cerita FMS di chapter 12, sekali lagi ini hanya proses kok…hehehehe (^,~)v #dijambakreadersampebotak

Untuk kali ini, mohon maaf Haru gak bisa bales review, takut updatenya semakin lama berhubung yang review banyak banged…..kalau mau ambil waktu untuk balas review, berarti harus ambil waktu sekurang-kurangnya sehari lagi doong…

Tapi untuk selanjutnya, Haru janji bakal bales review dari para reader. Itu juga kalau para reader masih sudi buat nge-review F.M.S.

Untuk **Dewi Natalia**, iya ni dewi…haru ga ngerti kenapa FB aku langganan blokir. Kemarin Haru udah minta tolong ama teman buat pulihkan FB aku…tp sampe sekarang blom ada konfirmasi balik dari temen aku itu….sebel tau..!

Oh iya untuk twitter, Dewi sabar-sabar ya…soalnya aku takut Dewi bakal kaget. Aku sebagai Haru dan aku sebagai Lou (diri asliku) beda banged…..aku takut setelah melihat twitter aku, kamu jadi ga mau temenan lagi ama aku… ( _ _)\

Kamu reader paling setia untuk FMS, kalo fb aku ga bisa pulih. Haru psti bakal buat FB baru kok…..maaf ya say…..

Untuk **Moku-chan**, kamu mau tulis new story ya? Lemon? Aku ga sabar nunggunya….. (kemarin sempat baca di group DNA katanya kamu lupa cara bikin fic lemon, semangat ya Moku..! aku selalu tunggu karya terbaru kamu ganbatte…!)

Oh iya, review kamu kemarin ada yang ga masuk ya? Masa sih? Salakan jaringannya. Awalnya haru berfikir kalo Moku udah ga sudi lagi baca FMS …..hehehehe

Untuk chapter ini, kamu review lagi ya…review ya… #sambilcolekcolek

Untuk **Azalea Ryuzaki, **masi sudikah kamu buat membaca FMS, mengingat belakangan kamu jarang banged review. Oh iya Lea, kamu Hiatus ya? Kemarin akus sempat baca fic kamu 'lupa judulnya' kalo ga' salah pairnya itu kakahina. Kapan dilanjutkan? Gak sabar ni…

kalau udah ga Hiatus, Haru harap Lea mau membaca fic aku lagi….

Untuk corn flakes, Hazena, Hime no rika, anime lover ya ha, anonim(yang katanyajatuhcintaamaFMS) Giant Hime, Anna, dan semua reader dan silent reader yang membaca FMS dan tidak bisa kusebutkan namanya satu-persatu….TRIMA KASIH ATAS REVIEWNYA….

Oh iya, Hampir lupa. Kemarin itu ada review dari salah satu reader, kalo ga salah rada salah pengertian dengan balesan review Haru (lupa namanya) tp Haru Cuma mau bilang..

"ya ampun say…kamu salah paham, aku kira kamu author….makanya Haru minta link fic kamu. Ternyata kamu hanya reader. Ya ga papa…..trus kenapa kamu bilang kalau kamu reader yang ada apa-apanya (pokoknya direview kamu itu kamu kek down banged..) bagi reader yang merasa, tolong maafkan saya karena udah buat kamu jadi sensi gitu…."

"Jujur Haru ga ada maksud untuk bikin kamu sensi…..ya ampun jadi salah paham gini. Aku tunggu review kamu ya say….."

"Asal kamu tahu ya say, Haru selalu menghargai semua review yang masuk di kotak review aku, jadi jangan pernah bilang kalau kamu reader yang ga ada apa-apanya, yang ga berarti,…..bagi Haru, semua Review UNTUK FMS PENTING KOK." #janganngambekyaa…

Sekian cuap-cuap dari Haru…#kebanyakanngomong

Yang mau Flame, kritik dan saran….intinya, apapun yang kalian tulis di kotak review…Haru tetap menghargai. SO, Haru harap review untuk chapter ini. \\(^.~)

Sekian dan terima kasih. Sampai ketemu di chapter.13.

By; Harukachin


	13. Chapter 13

**Maaf..maaf…maaf, maaf….#diulangseribukali**

Itu maaf dari Haru untuk para reader. Maaf karena Haru telat, bahkan sangat sangat telah update FMS untuk chapter.13.

_**Maaf..maaf…maaf, maaf….#diulangseribukali**_

_**Ini maaf untuk kak Fandy….**_

_**Untuk kak fandy….aku sebenarnya mau menjelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. Tapi bagemana mau ngejelasin, kalau kak fandy keburu blok aku di we chat.**_

_**Ini semua tidak seperti yang kak fandy kira….please….. #akuharapkamubacapesanini**_

_**Tiap hari Haru mengirimkan permintaan maaf untuk kak fandy, tapi aku tahu itu ga bakal kebaca..tapi aku akan tetap berusaha..**_

_**Untuk beberapa teman yang udah membantu meminta maaf, 'takdir, kak el_maliq, enzar…MAKASI YA SAY…..**_

_**Spesial untuk kak Rihal, yang ikut-ikutan membaca FMS… #umurudahganyampesitu hehehehehehe… (^,^)V makasi ya udah meluangkan waktunya untuk story gaje aku…**_

_**Oh iya, untuk Binay Jethwa, kak Leonardo (yang sampe sekarang ga complain), dan beberapa teman yg ga bisa kusebutkan namanya satu persatu. Aku Cuma mau bilang, kalau kalian adalah inspirasi untuk new story nya haru yang mendatang.**_

BY THE WAY…

Jujur, salah satu alasan kenapa Haru updatenya telat, karena ada sedikit masalah dengan teman aku. #curhatgaje

Diantara semua chapter, chapter.13 adalah chapter yang paling sulit, karena konsentrasiku terganggu oleh sesuatu.

Mohon maaf para reader..karena Haru ga professional.

**Back to story**

Untuk **Dewi Natalia** dan beberapa reader yang sempat berapi-api….ya ampyyuuuuuunn….! Kalian baik banget deh….#terharu. Aku ga nyangka kalau **Dewi** bakal nyebut nama orang itu pada reviewnya.

Untuk **Flamer Logis**, aku ga papa kalo kamu nge flame FMS, tapi tolong jangan sampai itu mengganggu ketenangan dan keharmonisan reader yang lain. Kamu kan bisa buat akun, trus PM aku…simple.

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 13**

"**Blood** "

"hiks…hiks..hiks..hiks…" Wanita indigo menangis tersedu-sedu di dalam washiki.

Seluruh yukatanya telah tanggal, kini ia polos. Yukata biru tua bercampur darah terongok di dekat bathub. Pendarahan kali ini jauh lebih banyak dari pendarahan kemarin.

Area perutnya menghitam, bukan lagi kebiruan. "ooh Kami-sama….kumohon lindungi anakku….hiks..hik…hiks…hiks…"

Jejak-jejak tendangan Karin sangat jelas menghiasi area perutnya. Jejak itu sangat menakutkan dengan luka lebam berwarna kehitaman. Hinata tahu ini tidak baik, seharusnya lebam kebiruan itu sudah menghilang setelah mendapat asupan Chakra.

"Anakku. Tidak, aku tidak ingin kehilangan anakku….kumohon Kami-sama."

Hinata menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat kala rasa sakit itu menyerang tanpa ampun, kakinya menendang-nendang tampa arah meresapi rasa sakit luar biasa.

Air mata diwajahnya menjadi bukti betapa sakit yang ia rasakan.

"Kau sakit?"

"….."

"Kau sakit? Buka pintunya…"

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke berada dibalik Washiki. Hinata tidak akan merasakan kehadirannya, jika saja pria itu tidak bersuara.

'Gawat, jangan sampai Sasuke curiga.'

"Aa…a-ku hanya s-sedikit mual…." Mati-matian ia berupaya agar suaranya terdengar normal.

"Aku mencium bau darah, apa kau terluka?"

'kami-sama! Sasuke bisa merasakan aroma darah? Bagamana ini?'

"Jawab aku, apa kau terluka?"

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hinata segera menyembunyikan yukatanya, membersihkan bekas darah yang tercecer di lantai, lalu membersihkan bagian tubuhnya yang tekena darah.

Sesaat kemudian, ia menarik salah satu Yukata mandi. Yukatanya agak kebesaran, itu pasti punya Sasuke. Dikenakannya yukata itu, Kini pisau cukur menjadi tujuannya. Pisau cukur segera ia goreskan perlahan pada lengan mulusnya, Hinata berharap luka goresan ini akan menutupi kecurigaan Sasuke.

"Buka pintunya atau kudobrak! Kau sedang apa didalam?!" Sasuke kesal.

"Aa-aku akan s-segera keluar." Hinata mendekati pintu geser, belum sempat ia menggeser pintu itu, Sasuke telah lebih dulu membukanya dengan paksa.

Pintu washiki tidak berarti apa-apa untuk tenaganya yang super. Kini dihadapannya berdiri seorang wanita beryukata mandi kebesaran dengan wajah pucat seputih kertas, ada darah segar di area lengannya.

"Kau terluka?" nampak kekhawatiran di wajah Sasuke kala melihat darah menetes dari ujung jemari sang istri.

"Aa..t-tadi aku kurang hati-hati.."

"Apa yang melukaimu?" Pria itu menerawang seraya mengamati washiki. Mencoba mencari benda apa saja di ruangan itu yang berpotensi melukai.

"I-ini hanya pisau cukur, aku tidak sengaja menyentuhnya. Kupikir—"

"Tidak, ini berbeda."

"Ehh?" Leher Hinata seketika tercekat.

"Aku mencium aroma darah yang berbeda. Apa yang kau sembunyikan?"

"b-benarkah? T-tapi ini hanya luka kecil. Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan sesuatu darimu? L-luka ini tidak berarti apa-apa."

"Jawabanmu melenceng. Sejak tadi sikapmu mencurigakan." Sasuke melangkah ke dalam washiki.

Mata itu kembali menerawang, mengamati isi ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar. Sasuke selalu hafal sifat Hinata, Dia adalah wanita yang tidak pandai berbohong.

"Ruangan ini dipenuhi aroma darah. Luka sekecil itu tidak akan menimbulkan bau menyengat seperti ini."

Sharingan tidak hanya pandai menjadi mata-mata, tapi juga ahli dalam mencium bau-bauan. Well, Sasuke memang tahu segalanya.

"A-apa Suke-san tidak mempercayaiku? S-setelah apa yang telah kita alami, a-apa Suke-san masih menaruh curiga padaku?" Tatapan iris lavender itu sendu.

Hinata maju dua langkah, mencoba merapatkan tubuhnya pada punggung sang suami. Sasuke tersenyum ketika wajah cantik itu menyentuh kulit punggungnya.

"A-ku takut…" bisiknya lirih.

"Hn? takut apa?" Senyumnya semakin merekah mendapati wajah manis yang menatapnya manja.

"A-aku takut karena permasalahan kecil, hubungan kita menjadi buruk kembali. Aku tidak akan siap menerima sikapmu yang dulu, dan aku pun tidak akan siap jika Suke-san bersikap kasar pada diriku yang sedang mengandung."

Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, pria itu terlihat bingung dengan penjelasan panjang lebar Hinata. Mana mungkin Dia berani bersikap kasar pada wanita yang sedang mengandung benihnya? Mustahil.

Entah apa yang terjadi pada si Nona Hyuuga semenjak kepergiannya selama dua minggu. Sikapnya sangat aneh dengan kesan mencurigakan. Namun sekali lagi, wanita hamil sangat sensitif dalam menanggapi sesuatu. Sasuke tidak akan bertanya panjang lebar mengenai perubahan sikapnya. Menghindari pertengkaran adalah cara terbaik untuk kelanggengan hubungan mereka.

"Aku ada disini untukmu. Apa yang kau takutkan, hm?" akhirnya hanya kalimat itu yang bisa diungkapkannya.

Perlahan-lahan Sasuke menyandarkan kepala kecil sang istri pada dada bidangnya. Dengan perlahan-laha pula ia mengelus rambut indigo panjang itu, seolah – olah takut tubuh porselin Hinata akan luntur karena sentuhan tangan kasarnya.

"K-kumohon jangan bicara kasar padaku." Lima jemari mungilnya membelai dada telanjang Sasuke.

"Baiklah, kita lupakan kata-kataku." Sasuke akhirnya mengalah walau ia masih curiga.

"Kita keluar dari sini." Katanya kemudian.

"Aa…S-suke-san, bisa aku meminta sesuatu..lagi?" Hinata nampak ragu-ragu.

"Apa itu?"

"A-aku ingin makan tempura."

"Hn? tempura?"

"Huum, aku ingin makan tempura. T-tapi Suke-san yang harus membelikan tempuranya." ia berkata dengan lugunya.

Oke, Hinata sedang mengandung. Seorang wanita yang sedang mengandung terkadang suka meminta hal yang aneh-aneh. Dalam hal ini, Sasuke bisa mengerti. Tapi untuk pergi membeli tempura? Bukankah mereka memiliki banyak pelayan yang bisa dimintai tolong?

"O-onegai."

Kata-kata manja, wajah lugu, mata pucat, rambut indah, wangi tubuh memabukkan, ditambah lagi suara yang lembut, belaian sang Dewi, gerakan gemulai, dan segala unsur yang ada dalam diri Hinata, semuanya menjadi candu untuk pria sekelas Uchiha Sasuke.

Hal apa yang tidak akan dikabulkan oleh seorang pria bagi wanita secantik bidadari layaknya Hyuuga Hinata? Jangankan hanya untuk membelikan sekantong tempura, pergi ke langit ketujuh pun pria itu akan rela.

Orang itu adalah suaminya sendiri, pria yang hampir setahun ini telah mengisi kesehariannya.

"Aku akan pergi ke toko, tapi dengan satu syarat."

"Apa?" jemari Hinata mempermainkan nipple kecil Sasuke.

Dia meringis kegelian. "Kau harus menerima hadiah dariku."

"Apa hadiahnya?"

"Kau sudah memilikinya."

"B-benarkah? Aku tidak merasa di beri sesuatu." Hinata mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Lalu apa yang melingkar di lehermu?"

"Eeh.."

Entah sejak kapan Sasuke melingkarkan kalung permata giok pada leher putih Hinata. Salahkan profesinya sebagai seorang Shinobi handal Konoha. Ada senyum puas di wajah tampan Uchiha Sasuke, kala melihat wanita yang paling berarti untuknya nampak terpesona dengan kalung permata giok murni yang di ukir sempurna.

Selama dua minggu masa misinya, sebenarnya ia disibukkan dengan kegiatan lain. Setiap hari, ketika mendapatkan waktu beristirahat dalam pergantian waktu jaga, Sasuke mendatangi seorang ahli batu giok ternama di Desa itu.

Konon katanya, si pria tua sangat berbakat mengukir perhiasan dari batu giok. Tapi bukan itu yang di incar oleh Sasuke, Dia semata-mata hanya meminta batu giok yang belum diukir.

Perlu kita ketahui bersama, Sasuke sangat pandai dalam mengukir benda keras. Dia ingin ini menjadi spesial, apapun untuk Hinata harus spesial. Setiap malam, atau di waktu senggang, Dia selalu menyempatkan diri mengukir benda keras itu dengan kunainya.

Pernah sekali, Naruto memergokinya. _Well_, si blonde hampir saja mengambil batu gioknya dan akan diberikan kepada Sakura. Terjadi pergulatan yang cukup lama hingga Sasuke berhasil mempertahankan apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Kami-sama ini indah sekali."

Bagaimanapun, itu adalah benda pertama yang diberikan oleh Sasuke. benda pertama yang merupakan benda paling indah yang pernah dimilikinya. Hinata hampir-hampir saja menangis, terharu melihat batu giok murni pemberian orang yang sangat tidak ia duga.

Dalam hati Hinata menjerit, kenapa momen-momen indah datang menghampiri mereka kala ia sedang mengalami kesulitan terbesar selama hidupnya?

Bayi mereka sekarat, dan Sasuke tidak tahu itu. Sasuke memberikan sebuah kalung indah sebagai tanda kasih sayang, Hinata malah harus menahan tangis pilu kesedihannya.

"Hei, kenapa harus menangis. Apa kau tidak suka dengan hadiahku?" telunjuknya menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di wajah cantik itu.

Hinata menggeleng." A-aku sangat menyukainya. A-arigatou Suke-san…."

"Pakailah benda itu setiap hari."

Hinata mengangguk mantap." Dimana kau membelinya?"

"Hanya bahan mentahnya saja, aku yang mengukirnya sendiri." Sasuke nampak bangga ketika mengatakan 'aku yang mengukirnya sendiri'

"B-benarkah? Ini indah sekali….aku suka." Seolah tidak ingin kehilangan permata gioknya, Hinata mengurung giok kecil itu dalam dekapan mungilnya.

"Jaga benda itu baik-baik. Itu adalah simbol hubungan kita." Walau masih bingung dengan status hubungannya dengan si Nona Hyuuga, Sasuke tetap menginginkan ada sebuah pengikat antara mereka berdua.

Selain cincin pernikahan tentunya. Ia menganggap cincin pernikahan itu tidak berarti apa-apa, mengingat ketika mereka menikah tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, batu giok itu murni dari hatinya untuk si nona Hyuuga. Bisa dikatakan, kalung permata giok pemberiannya adalah tanda sayang untuk hubungan 'sebatas misi' mereka.

Sementara Hinata, Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka Sasuke mau sudi mengukir batu giok untuknya.

Batu itu sangat keras dengan tekstur yang sangat sulit untuk diukir. Dia pun baru menyadari bahwa sang suami adalah pengukir yang pandai. Ukirannya rapi dan terbentuk sempurna.

Hinata meyakini ukiran itu berbentuk lambang Uchiha. pasti sangat sulit mengerjakan benda keras itu di tengah-tengah misinya. Ada hal lain yang menarik perhatiannya, tali yang berfungsi sebagi pelingkar. Itu bukan tali biasa.

"Tali apa ini?" Hinata mencoba meraba-raba tali aneh berwarna hitam yang melingkar dilehernya.

"itu urat Susano'o."

"Aaa.." hanya itu yang berhasil keluar dari bibir mungilnya, Hinata terlalu takut membahas tentang monster bernama susanoo.

Hinata hanya bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa itu adalah tali Chakra. Susanoo dibentuk dari Chakra mangekyou Sharingan bukan?

Walau monster itu terbentuk dari Chakra Sasuke dan dikendalikan oleh Sasuke pula, momok Susanoo dan segala jutsu berbahaya milik suaminya selalu berhasil membuat buku kuduknya merinding.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka jika Chakraku melingkar di tubuhmu?"

"Iie..aku suka. Hanya saja, apakah Suke-san tidak terlalu repot melakukan ini semua?"

Pria itu menggerutu malas, sedetik kemudian jemari besarnya mendekap tubuh mungil Hinata. "Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu, terima saja apa yang aku berikan."

Hinata tersenyum, mengelus wajah tampan yang terlihat sangat kesal. Ciuman kecil mendarat di tulang pipi si pria. "Arigatou Suke-san, aku menyukai hadiahmu."

Sejuta ekpresi, Sasuke terus memandang mata indah milik sang istri. Tatapan itu seolah-olah bermakna 'tidakkah kau ingin mencium bibirku.'

_Well,_ mendapati tatapan bertanya dari Hinata, ia menunjuk bibirnya tanda menginginkan ciuman yang lebih.

Hinata kembali tersenyum seraya menggeleng. "Iie, dapatkan dulu tempuranya."

"Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Tapi kau harus janji, setelah aku pulang—"

"Iya pasti, aku akan menciummu setelah kau membawa tempuranya." Hinata berkedip manja.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak sabar." Dengan nakal Sasuke menjilat sudut bibirnya.

"Nee, pergilah…"

"Baiklah, aku pergi."

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

Tidak bergerak se senti pun, Sasuke masih setia memandang wajah cantik sang istri.

"pergilah..kenapa masih tinggal?" Hinata terkekeh.

Sasuke ikut terkekeh. "Baiklah, kali ini aku benar-benar akan pergi."

"Hm, aku akan menunggumu."

"Aku tidak akan lama, tunggulah aku…"

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari washiki dengan hanya mengenakan boxer pendek berwarna biru dongker.

"Aa… jangan lupa pakai baju dan celananya, di luar dingin…"

"Hahahaha.. ya, aku pasti." Sasuke tertawa, mengerti dengan maksud sindiran Hinata tentang boxer birunya yang nampak tidak wajar untuk digunakan pergi membeli tempura di tengah kota.

Hinata melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum simpul. Dalam hati ia bersyukur kepada Kami-sama, di tengah-tenga penderitaannya bersama sang buah hati, Sasuke datang dengan segudang kasih sayang yang dapat menghibur gundah hatinya.

Hinata sengaja meminta Sasuke untuk pergi ke kota agar bisa memberi jedah baginya untuk meminum obat penahan rasa sakit.

Merasakan aura Chakra si Uchiha semain menjauh, senyum merekah itu tergantikan dengan ledakan tangis kehancuran.

Tangis Hinata tumpah ruah, suaranya menggema seisi ruangan. Hatinya sakit menyambut kebahagiaan yang diberikan Sasuke. Kenapa di saat – saat indah seperti ini, penderitaan malah menghampirinya?

Ketidakadilan apakah ini?

Nyonya Uchiha terduduk di lantai washiki dengan Yukata mandi kebesaran. Yukata itu bahkan telah dinodai darah di beberapa bagian. Sejak tadi ia berusaha mati-matian agar rasa sakitnya tidak terbaca oleh Sasuke.

Dia tersenyum seraya sedikit bercanda dihadapan suaminya untuk menghindari kecurigaan. Tangannya yang berkeringat menjadi bukti betapa ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang mendera.

Tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah pucat seputih salju. Hinata kembali menggeliat kesakitan kala rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"ooh iittai…ittai…ittai…hiks…hiks…hiks…"

Berusaha ia menggapai yukata yang di sembunyikan di tempat pakaian kotor, diambilnya dua bungkus obat dari saku yukata itu. Dua jenis obat yang beberapa hari ini menjadi langganan tetapnya.

Dengan tidak sabaran, Hinata menelan lebih dari tiga butir. Sejak seminggu, obat inilah yang selalu mampu mengurangi rasa sakitnya walau hanya sementara.

Nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuhnya dibanjiri peluh, wajahnya masih saja pucat, tangan dan kakinya masih setengah bergetar. Obat anti sakit dan vitamin yang ia konsumsi, entah kenapa semakin berkurang khasiatnya.

Beberapa hari yang lalu, jika mememinum sebutir, rasa sakitnya pasti langsung berkurang. Berbeda dengan sekarang, Hinata harus meminum lebih dari 2 butir untuk mendapakan khasiat yang sama.

Obat itu yang berkurang efek khasiatnya ataukah pendarahan Hinata yang semakin bertambah parah?

Dirabanya bagian perut yang menghitam, sangat sakit ketika disentuh. 'Ada apa ini? Kenapa asupan Chakraku tidak memberi efek? kenapa luka lebamnya semakin parah?'

Setelah membersihkan jejak-jejak darah mencurigakan di washiki. Hinata segera mengganti yukata mandinya dengan yukata bersih. Dia tidak ingin Sasuke curiga, sudah cukup. Sharingan tidak pernah salah, diam-diam ia pun memuji kehebatan mata terkuat se Konoha itu. Hinata sadar, kebohongan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama. Mau tidak mau, lama atau cepat, Sasuke pasti akan mengetahuinya.

Apapapun dan bagaimanapun sikap Sasuke ketika ia mengetahui keadaan bayinya, Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dan siap menerima segala amukan kemarahan si bungsu uchiha itu.

* * *

Si wanita indigo baru saja akan menggelar futon, ketika Chakranya menangkap aura Chakra yang berbeda.

Aura Chakra ini tidak asing, Hinata hafal betul siapa pemiliknya. Aura Chakra yang sejak ia berusia 5 tahun selalu mendampingi kemanapun ia pergi. Seorang Bunke, ini aura Chakra milik seorang Bunkenya.

Hime Hyuuga tidak menyangka si Bunke akan menyusulnya ke mansion Uchiha. Setelah insiden beberapa jam yang lalu, sebenarnya ia merasa sedikit bersalah telah melibatkan Bunke ke dalam urusan pribadi bersama sang suami.

Aura Chakra itu mendekat, sangat cepat. Timbul pernyataan, Neji Hyuuga memasuki mansion Uchiha seenak perutnya. Bersyukur si tuan besar sedang tidak dirumah, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Sasuke memergoki pria yang paling dibencinya sedang menerobos tanpa permisi.

"Neji-nii.." Hinata menengok dari dalam fusuma.

Sunyi, roka di depan pintu kamarnya kosong.

"Neji-nii.." Dia mengulangi kalimatnya.

"A-aku tahu itu kau Nii-san, keluarlah…"

'sreet..'

"eeh?"

Sesuatu yang hangat dan kokoh sedang bersandar dipunggungnya. Sesuatu yang hangat itu adalah sesosok tubuh. Tubuh milik seseorang yang tidak asing, tubuh itu membisikkan sesuatu. Hinata terlalu kaget hingga tidak berkonsentrasi mendengar suara bisikan mesra dari si pemilik tubuh kokoh.

"K-kumohon lepaskan aku. Aku—" kalimatnya terhenti kala dekapan itu semakin erat.

"kumohon, hanya sebentar." Bisik pria itu.

"T-tidak. Aku…aku tidak bisa Nii-san."

"Kenapa? Pria licik itu sedang pergi, bukan?"

"Aku telah menjadi milik orang lain, kumohon lepaskan aku." Hinata memejamkan matanya, berusaha agar tidak terbuai dengan nafas hangat yang menyapu perpotongan lehernya.

"Beri aku kesempatan." Bisik pria itu lagi.

"N-neji-nii, kumohon lepaskan aku. Ini tidak boleh." Wanita dalam pelukan si Bunke berusaha melepaskan diri.

Neji jatuh hati pada Hinata? itu cerita lama. Semua Shinobi Hyuuga mengetahui cinta sepihak itu. sejak kecil hidup bersama, tinggal bersama, makan bersama, tumbuh dewasa bersama, saling melindungi dan saling menyayangi antar sesama. Lalu apa?

Walau sempat tertanam benci di hati si Bunke atas insiden kematian ayahnya, _toh_ akhirnya Dia sadar akan cinta terpendam untuk wanita terhormat sekelas Souke Hyuuga Hinata.

Sejak usia 12 tahun, Hyuuga Neji memendam perasaan cinta kepada Hinata. Tidak berani mengungkapkan cinta tulusnya kepada si Souke, apalagi alasannya jika bukan karena dia yang seorang Bunke.

Seorang Bunke pantang menyukai Soukenya. Jabatan Souke terlalu tinggi untuk mendampingi seorang Bunke dari keluarga cabang.

Neji bertugas sebagai pelindung Hairees, tidak lebih. Tidak ada cinta, tidak ada perasaan, hanya sebatas majikan dan pelindung.

Hyuuga Neji tumbuh menjadi seorang pria tampan, sikap dan pembawaannya yang tenang, diam, terkesan dingin, membuat auranya sebagai seorang Hyuuga semakin berkharisma. Itulah mengapa semua puji-pujian di sematkan kepada seorang Bunke yang bisa menandingi kharisma seorang Souke.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir, diam-diam ia selalu memperhatikan Hime Hyuuga. Semua yang ada di dalam diri sang Hime selalu berhasil membuatnya takjub. Tidak ada wanita sempurna selain seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

Walau si Hime malah menyukai seorang pria berambut blonde, Neji tetap tidak peduli, mengingat sikap si blonde yang selalu cuek kepada Hime. Well, Naruto bukan menjadi penghalang.

Oke, semua masih terkendali. Awalnya baik-baik saja, Neji terus melakukan pendekatan kepada Hiashi agar mendapatkan perhatian dari ketua Hyuuga itu.

Berharap sang ketua kelak akan berfikir untuk menyandingkan dirinya dengan si putri sulung. Walau itu hanya angan-angan, tapi harapannya tidak penah pupus. Hyuuga Neji tidak hanya mengincar Hina-Hime, jabatan sebagai seorang Hairees pun tidak luput dari incarannya.

Sesuai rencana, menikah dengan Hime Hyuuga dan mengambil alih jabatan sebagai seorang Hairees, itu adalah dua target utama seorang Hyuuga Neji.

_Well,_ rencananya masih dalam proses ketika pengganggu Uchiha itu datang. Neji bisa menerima pada awalnya, Sasuke adalah seorang pria yang baik. Apalagi setelah melihat perjuangannya dalam Perang Dunia Ninja ke empat, ia meyakini bahwa Sasuke adalah pria yang tepat untuk Hinata.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, entah kenapa ia merasa Hinata tidak pernah bahagia bersama Sasuke. Rasa kesalnya semakin menjadi-jadi kala insiden bangunan rubuh ketika melaksanakan misi bersama si uchiha dan si pria blonde.

Neji mengambil kesimpulan, Hinata tidak mencintai Sasuke dan Sasuke tidak mencintai Hinata. Apapun itu, ia wajib melindungi dan merebut kembali apa yang telah di idam-idamkannya sejak dulu.

"Tinggalkan dia, dan berpalinglah padaku."

"Neji-nii, apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku mencintaimu sejak dulu, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Neji nii-san, sadarlah.." Hinata berusaha melepaskan diri dari dekapan si pria berambut cokelat.

"Hinata-sama, sadarlah. Dia tidak pantas untuk anda. Tinggalkan Dia."

"Lepaskan aku. ini perintah."

Menyadari nada kekesalan dari kalimat Hinata, Neji melonggarkan Dekapannya. Wanita itu pun segera melepaskan diri dan mengambil jarak yang cukup jauh.

Sejak kecil bersama dengan sepupunya, membuat Hinata selalu percaya dengan Hyuuga Neji. Pria berambut cokolat itu selalu melindunginya dari segala masalah apapun.

Mulai dari persoalan kepecayaan diri hingga tingkat kemampuan Jutsu. Semua mencakup urusan Shinobi dan urusan non-Shinobi. Apapun yang dikerjakan Hinata, Neji selalu ada dan setia membantu.

Tidak jarang mereka sering berlatih bersama, bercerita bersama, pergi bersama, misi bersama (_jika Neji sedang senggang_), dan segala keseharian Hinata dihabiskan bersama sang sepupu.

Bukan hanya kewajiban sebagai seorang Bunke yang melindungi Soukenya, tetapi juga rasa keakraban yang bisa dimaknai lebih oleh semua Shinobi Hyuuga.

Para Shinobi Hyuuga selalu memprediksikan Hina-Hime akan disandingkan dengan Hyuuga Neji. Walau terdengar aneh, mengingat dari segi silsilah keluarga bangsawan dan keluarga cabang, tidak jarang dari para tetua yang membahas perjodohan mereka berdua.

Mendapati segala desakan dari para tetua, Hyuuga Hiashi hampir-hampir saja menyetujui usulan itu. Jika menikah dengan Hinata, Neji yang selalu super dalam segala hal yang menyangkut dunia Shinobi, mampu menjadi Hairees pendamping untuk putri sulungnya.

Neji bisa membantu Hinata dalam urusan Klan, _toh_ keduanya sudah sangat akrab sejak kecil. Hiashi berfikir hal itu tidak akan sulit jika menyangkut masalah membangun cemistry.

Namun takdir berkata lain, tetua dari Negara Api meminta Hiashi untuk menikahkan putri sulungnya dengan sang ketua Uchiha. jika melihat perbandingan antara Hyuuga Neji dan Uchiha Sasuke, dalam segala hal, tentulah Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih unggul.

Uchiha tunggal itu adalah seorang ketua bagi Klannya sendiri, Hiashi yang selalu haus akan puji-pujian pasti lebih memilih manusia dari Klan elit tersebut. Betapa bangganya seorang Hiashi jika seluruh Desa Shinobi mengetahui bahwa putri sulungnya adalah istri dari Uchiha yang sangat terkenal dengan segala hal positif dan negatifnya itu.

Sementara Hinata, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengikuti perintah ayah. Menikah dengan Sasuke adalah satu-satunya pilihan, tidak ada pilihan lain.

Dia telah mengetahui perasaan Neji. Hanya wanita tidak peka yang tidak akan merasakan ketulusan tersebut, termasuk pula Hinata.

Neji yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih.

Neji yang selalu memberikan perlindungan lebih.

Neji yang selalu ada untuknya ketika ia sedang mendapatkan masalah.

Apapun yang terjadi, intinya Neji selalu ada untuk Hinata.

Gadis itu berusia 12 tahun, Hinata cukup tahu dan dapat mengartikan perhatian sepupunya sebagai cinta.

Sadar akan hal itu, ia bukannya menyambut perasaan sang sepupu. Bukan Karena status Neji yang seorang dari keluarga cabang, melainkan karena ia telah menganggap pria itu sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Mana ada adik kandung yang jatuh cinta kepada kakak kandungnya? Begitu pula sebaliknya. Selama ini Hinata menganggap Neji telah menyalah artikan kedekatan mereka. Hubungan keduanya tidak lebh dari sepasang kakak dan adik.

Di waktu terdahulu, Neji beberapa kali menjuruskan pembicaraan mereka kedalam hal-hal pribadi. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata segera mengalihkan pembicaraan dan seolah tidak mengerti dengan maksud sepupunya.

Menghindar lebih baik untuk menjaga keutuhan hubungan persaudaraan mereka. Betapa sedihnya jika harus kehilangan sosok seorang kakak seperti Neji Hyuuga, ia tidak mau image itu luntur digantikan oleh perasaan aneh tidak wajar yang bernama 'cinta sesama saudara'

"Pergilah, Suke-san akan segera pulang." Hinata bersandar pada salah satu dinding shoji.

"Aku tahu kau tidak pernah mencintai si Uchiha. Kau sangat menderita, bukan?" Pria itu maju beberapa langkah.

"Iie, aku bahagia bersama Suke-san. Kami sedang menanti anggota keluarga baru. Suke-san sangat gembira menyambut bayinya yang akan segera lahir."

"Kau hanya mengada-ngada Hime. Kalian sengaja berakting di depan publik untuk menutupi ketidak-harmonisan keluarga paksaan ini."

"I-ini berbeda Nii-san, aku dan Sasuke telah lebih dari sekedar hubungan itu. Seiring berjalannya waktu, kami bisa saling mengerti dan saling menerima satu sama lain. Awanya memang agak sulit, tapi setelah mencoba dan terus mencoba, akhirnya hubugan kami melebihi dari sekedar hubungan pura-pura."

"Omong kosong!" Neji tersenyum melecehkan.

"Tolong jangan merusak apa yang telah kami usahakan. Aku dan Sasuke sedang mencoba tertatih ke arah hubungan yang lebih serius, bukan hubungan kebohongan yang selama ini Nii-san kira."

"Kau tidak mencintainya Hinata, akui saja." Ia tidak lagi menggunakan embel-embel kehormatan untuk menyebut nama Soukenya.

"Tapi aku pun tidak pernah mencintai Neji-niisan. Aku tidak mencintai siapapun. Hanya anak ini yang menjadi prioritas utamaku." Kalimat wanita itu lantang.

"Anak dari pria bangsat itu? Demi Kami-sama, Hinata kau sedang mengandung bayi setan. Tidakkah kau mengerti dengan silsilah keturunan iblis keluarga mereka?"

"Nii-san." Nada kalimat Hinata memperingati.

"Mereka sadis, saling membunuh antar sesama demi kekuasaan. Saling memperebutkan kekuatan untuk kepentingan pribadi. Uchiha tidak akan segan untuk menyakiti sesama saudara. Apa kau rela anakmu kelak akan sesifat dengan manusia-manusia keturunan iblis seperti itu?"

"Nii-san.." Hinata mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Silahkan tampar aku jika itu yang kau inginkan. Aku berani bertaruh bahwa semua kata-kataku benar adanya. Dia itu iblis berwujud manusia, percayalah. Mungkin hari ini ia baik padamu, tapi siapa yang tahu besok? Mereka keji, mereka tega bertindak brutal kepada kaumnya."

"Cukup, Nii-san."

"Anakmu akan menjadi iblis seperti Ayahya."

"Nii-san..! cukup..!"

"Persetan dengan keluarga Uchiha."

"kau baru saja menghina anak dan suamiku di rumah keluarga Uchiha. Dimana sopan santunmu?!"

"Cih,..sopan santun? Apa keluarga Uchiha mengenal arti kata sopan santun? Perlu kau ketahui Hinata, tidak ada kata-kata kebaikan untuk manusia dari Klan Uchiha. mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar sampah!" Neji Hyuuga mendesis.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah denganku, hinalah aku, makilah aku. Tapi kumohon jangan bawa-bawa nama Sasuke-san dan anak ini. Mereka tidak bersalah."

"Mereka merebutmu dariku. "

"Tidak ada seorang pun yang merebutku. Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa. Ingat, aku bukan milikmu, jangan artikan kebaikanku dengan sesuatu yang bernama cinta. Aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudara, tidak lebih. Ingat itu Nii-san."

"karena apa? Karena perbedaan status sosial kita?"

"Kau saudaraku, kita bersama sejak kecil. Kita tumbuh bersama, kau melindungiku, kau menjagaku layaknya adik kandung. Apa kau tega merusak hubungan itu demi perasaan aneh ini?" Mata Hinata menatap dalam-dalam pada mata lavender Nii-sannya.

"Tentu saja, dia adalah seorang pangeran tampan dari neraka. Sudah jelas kau menyukainya."

"Nii-san, stop ..!" Suara Hinata serak karena menahan amarah.

Setelah bertahun-tahun masa penantiannya, ini yang di terima seorang Hyuuga Neji dari wanita yang paling dicintainya. Penolakan.

Tidak lain dan tidak bukan karena seorang pria bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Pria iblis yang sangat ia benci hingga ubun-ubun, pria yang bahkan rela ia kejar sampai di neraka hanya untuk sekedar menancapkan sebilah kunai pada jantung manusia setan itu.

"Kau menolakku karena mencintai pria itu?"

"Aku menolakmu karena kau adalah sepupuku, itu sebelum aku menikah. Sekarang aku telah menikah dan sedang mengandung anak suamiku, terserah jika Niisan mau menganggap hal itu sebagai penolakan cinta."

"Apa kau fikir aku akan peduli?"

"Maksud Nii-san?"

"Aku akan memilikimu, mau tidak mau, suka tau tidak suka. Kau pasti akan jadi milikku."

"Pergilah. Suke-san akan kembali." Hinata menunjuk ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sejak dulu kita ditakdirkan bersama, Hinata."

"Tidak ada aturan seperti itu, Nii-san."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membuat peraturannya."

"Nii-san, kumohon mengertilah. Aku telah menjadi milik orang lain, dan aku sedang megandung anak dari orang lain itu. Tidak ada momen yang paling indah selain menanti kehadiran bayi kami, jadi kumohon jangan merusak momen itu hanya demi perasaanmu yang tidak jelas."

"Tidak jelas? Apa perasaanku selama ini tidak jelas untukmu?" Neji semakin memotong jarak di antara mereka.

"Menjauhlah." Hinata memperingati.

"Tidak sebelum aku mendengar penjelasan darimu." Jemarinya perlahan-lahan mulai menyentuh poni Indigo Hinata.

"Singkirkan tanganmu! Aku kecewa pada Nii-san, kau merusak imagemu dihadapanku." Kalimatnya ketus.

"Kumohon, beri aku kesempatan." Neji berbisik, bisikannya pilu.

"Nii-san, kumohon pergilah."Jemari mungil itu berusaha mendorong bahu tegap yang hampir-hampir saja menghimpit tubuhnya.

"Kenapa? karena iblis itu akan membunuhku jika aku menyentuhmu?"

"Iya." Tanpa ragu Hinata menjawab.

"Maka aku akan lebih dulu membunuhnya."

"Aku benci Nii-san!"

"Tapi aku mencintaimu." Tatapan si berambut cokelat sendu.

"Aku tidak pernah mencintaimu." Ada penekanan pada kata-kata 'tidak pernah mencintai'

"Maka akan kubuat kau untuk mencintaiku."

"Relakan aku jika kau mencintaiku."

"Awalnya aku berusaha merelakanmu. Tapi setelah melihat tingkah busuk iblis itu, Aku tidak tega jika ia terus menyakitimu."

"Tidak ada yang saling menyakiti diantara kami, ingat itu Nii-san. Ini hanya sebuah proses. "

"Berikan aku satu sentuhan kecil…"

Wanita itu akan segera beranjak, namun setelah mendengar kalimat rendahan dari seorang Hyuuga Neji, kakinya serasa tertancap paku sembari menatap tidak percaya.

Pria ini baru saja meminta sesuatu yang tidak akan pernah dikabulkan oleh seorang wanita hamil yang notabene adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Kondisi Hinata yang sedang mengandung tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Neji untuk berkata jujur kepada sang sepupu. Walau telah resmi menjadi istri orang lain, _toh_ ia masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa cinta terpendam dihatinya.

"Perkataanmu murahan!" Kalimat Hinata sinis.

"Sikap kasarmu semakin membuatku bergairah, Hinata-sama." Neji menyeringai.

'PLAAAAAKKK…!' Spontan Pipi putih itu memerah karena tamparan keras.

"Jaga ucapanmu, Hyuuga Neji!" Wajah Hinata tidak kalah memerah karena menahan amarah.

Bukannya meringis kesakitan, Neji malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Walau sudut bibirnya telah dihiasi segaris darah segar, senyuman itu menandakan bahwa ia senang menerima sentuhan dari si Souke.

"Aku suka sentuhanmu."

"Kau menjijikkan!" Tatapan Hinata 'tidak percaya' kepada sepupunya yang ternyata selama ini tidak disangka-sangka telah gila seutuhnya.

"Sentuh aku lagi, kau akan membuatku semakin teransang." Kini pria gila itu tersenyum tanpa dosa.

"kau sakit, Nii-san."

"Aku sakit karenamu…aku gila karenamu…aku—"

'PLAAAAK…!' tamparan kedua kembali mendarat di pipi putihnya.

Kali ini tidak hanya tamparan keras, tapi juga disertai dengan dorongan yang cukup kuat sehingga tubuh Neji mundur dua tiga langkah kebelakang.

"Pergi dari sini..!" Hinata benar-benar kalap.

Segala image bangga yang selama ini di sematkan kepada Nii-san yang sangat ia sayangi, tergantikan dengan image jijik dan tidak sudi. Entah setan apa yang telah merasuki Hyuuga Neji hingga tega berbuat sekurangajar itu.

Setaunya, Neji adalah pria baik. Sikapnya sopan dengan pembawaan yang sangat-sangat tenang. Tidak ada Shinobi di Konoha yang setenang dan se sopan dirinya. Lalu kenapa hanya demi perasaan tidak jelas kepada saudara sendiri ia bisa merubah sikap santunnya?

Hinata hanya kecewa, kenapa Nii-sannya harus berkelakuan rancu kepada adik perempuan yang amat sangat menyayanginya? Entahlah, ia telah kehilangan salah satu pria yang ia hormati.

"Enyah dari hadapanku, Nii-san!"

"Kalau begitu, enyahlah bersamaku. Kita tinggalkan kediaman iblis ini, kita pergi bersama." Kalimat yang dilontarkan pria berambut cokelat itu masih tetap tenang walau telah mendapat dua tamparan.

"Apa kau gia?! Aku sedang mengandung. Kejahatan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada wanita hamil?! Laki-laki bangsat..!" Hinata tak tanggung-tanggung memaki sang sepupu yang notabene telah diluar kendali itu.

"Aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya, apa aku salah?"

"PERGI..!" suara Hime Hyuga menggema di sekitar roka.

"Mana bisa aku pergi tanpamu? Ikutlah bersamaku." Neji kembali merapatkan tubuhnya. Kali ini jaraknya sangat dekat, sehingga ia bisa merasakan nafas tersengal Hinata yang sedang menahan amarah.

Spontan kedua tangan mungilnya kembali mendorong tubuh jangkung dihadapannya, namun apalah arti tenaga seorang wanita yang sedang hamil dan sekarat pula?

Bukannya menjauh, Hyuuga Neji kembali merapatkan tubuhnya. Saking rapatnya hingga rompi Chuninnya bersentuhan dengan yukata Hinata.

Terdesak, tidak ada ruang untuk begerak. Hina Hime terhimpit oleh tubuh atletis Neji Hyuuga. Berusaha ia mencari jalan keluar, namun dengan segera tangan panjang itu segera mengurung pergerakannya.

Hinata panik, bingung harus mencari jalan keluar dari mana. Semenatra Neji, pria itu menutup matanya, mencoba meresapi aroma lavender pekat dari wanita indigo yang sudah lama ia dam-idamakan.

"Mau lari kemana kau, Hime-sama? Sekarang kau milikku."

Hinata menjerit ketika dengan santai lidah basah itu menyapu pipi putihnya. Lidahnya hangat dan sedikit bertekstur kasar. Bukannya terpesona, sesungguhnya Hinata jijik luar biasa.

"Hiks..hiks, Lepaskan aku Nii-san." Entah sejak kapan air matanya tumpah ruah. intinya Hinata benar-benar ketakutan karena kegilaan Neji.

"Tidak sebelum kau memuaskanku."

"Kumohon jangan lakukan itu, Nii-san."

"Aku merindukanmu. Setiap malam aku selalu mendambakan sentuhan hangat tubuhmu. Jadi kumohon, kali ini berikan apa yang kumau." Setiap kalimat Neji memberikan sensesi hangat di wajah cantik Hime.

"Kau wangi sekali, Hinata-sama. Apa ini yang selalu kau berikan kepada bajingan tengik itu? Tidak adil, seharusnya aku yang memiliki keseluruhan tubuhmu."

"Mati kau Nii-san!"

"Kalau begitu, matilah bersamaku, Aku rela." Kini Neji mejilati sudut bibir Hinata yang telah basah oleh air mata. Tidak peduli rasa asin, ia terus menggoyangkan lidah pada wajah mulus di sana.

"Hiks..hiks..hiks. K-kumohon… aku sedang hamil. Kumohon jangan lakukan itu…"

"Aku tidak akan melukaimu sayang, justru aku akan membuatmu senang. Aku akan memberikan apa yang tidak pernah diberikan oleh si keparat itu."

"Kumohon…jangan kasihani aku, tapi kasihanilah bayiku. Dia tidak bersalah. Kumohon, jangan lakukan itu..aku sedang mengandung Nii-san."

"Aku ingin menghapus jejas-jejak pria brengsek itu dari tubuh indahmu."

"K-kumohon, kau akan menyakitiku. Sadarlah….."

"Tidak, sebaliknya aku menyayangimu, mencintaimu, ingin memilikimu, ingin bersamamu selamanya. Tinggalkan Dia dan datanglah padaku."

"Nii-san, apa yang kau katakan. Kau Gila! Aku telah menikah dan memiliki keluarga."

"Keluarga palsu?"

"A-ku….a-aku mencintai keluarga palsu ini. Aku akan memperjuangkannya untuk putra kami."

"Ck. Omong kosong. Kau hanya berusaha melindunginya."

"Tolong hentikan ini."

"Tinggalkan Dia dan aku tidak akan berbuat kasar padamu." Jemari panjang Neji membelai rambut indigo Hinata.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menuruti perintahmu." Kalimat Hinata ketus.

"Baiklah…jika itu memang maumu." Neji menyeringai untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Kau yang meminta, bukan? maka akan kuberikan."

Kembali mengambil peran, Kedua tangan panjang itu dengan santai mulai membuka Yukata tebal Hinata, ia merontah dan berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Kumohon lepaskan aku NII-SAN….!" Ia Berusaha mendorong tubuh jangkung yang sangat rapat menghimpit tubuhnya.

Neji bahkan tidak peduli ketika perut besar Hinata bersentuhan dengan rompi Chuninnya. demi Kami-sama, apa yang menjadi ketertarikan Neji Hyuuga kepada seorang wanita hamil. Terlebih lagi wanita itu adalah sepupunya sendiri.

Tangis Hinata semakin pecah kala si rambut cokelat berhasil meloloskan jemari dan meremas-remas pahanya.

"KUMOHON HENTIKAN….!"

"SASUKE…!" suaranya serak memanggil nama pria yang benar-benar sangat ia harapkan berada disampingnya saat ini juga.

"hiks..hiks…kumohon….! lepaskan aku Nii-san. Kau menyakitiku…!"

Seolah tuli, Neji terus melakukan aktifitasnya, meremas dan meraba apa yang bisa ia raba.

Tidak peduli dengan segala macam upaya Hinata untuk melosokan diri. Kadang mencakar, menarik rambutnya, menampar wajahnya, menumbuk dadanya, memakinya dengan kata-kata rendahan, dan berbagai macam amukan dari Hime Hyuuga, _toh_ ia tetap sibuk dengan kesenangannya sendiri.

"Jangan sentuh aku, jauhkan tanganmu! hiks..hiks..hiks…"

"Aku ingin jejak-jejak pria itu hilang dari tubuhmu. Kau hanya milikku, hanya milikku. Ingat itu Hinata-sama..!"

"Aku membencimu… aku membencimu Nii-san…! Setelah ini Suke-san pasti akan membunuhmu…! Kau pantas mati..!" Hinata berontak sejadi-jadinya dalam pelukan Neji.

"benarkah? Bukankah sebaliknya aku yang akan membunuh si Uchiha itu duluan?"

"Brengsek…! Kau brengsek…! Kupastikan Sasuke akan membakarmu dengan Amaterasu!" Hinata masih berontak ketika Neji berusaha mengangkat satu kakinya.

"DIAM ATAU KAU BENAR-BENAR AKAN KUPERKOSA SEKARANG JUGA..!"

"AKU SEDANG HAMIL BANGSAT…! KAU BAJINGAN!"

"Apa?! Ulangi perkataanmu?"

"BAJINGAN..! BANGSAT..!"

Bukannya marah mendengar maki-makian dari wanita yang amat dicintainya, Neji dengan wajah tenang kembali tersenyum simpul. "kau selalu membuatku bergairah, Hyuuga-Hime."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh….! ITTAI…!"

Hinata berteriak sekeras-kerasnya meresapi sakit akibat perlakuan sang sepupu. Pria berambut cokelat itu telah saja meremas buah dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Enak bukan? apa kau suka, hm?"

"SAKIT…! KUMOHON JAUHKAN TANGANMU…! KAU MENYAKITIKU…! AAAAH…OOH KAMI-SAMA BUNUH SAJA AKU..!" wanita indigo itu berteriak histeris.

"SASUKE…! AAAAHH….TOLONG AKU…!" DIA AKAN MEMBUNUHKU…..! "

SASUKE AKU AKAN MATI…! SASUKE..HHMMMMMPPHH…..!" Teriakannya dikunci oleh bibir Neji.

Hinata dua kali semakin berontak kala merasakan lidah hangat yang menyapu rongga-rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke pun tak pernah menciumnya. Oke, itu memang pernah terjadi sekali, tapi gagal karena Hinata berontak dan berujung dengan pertengkaran hebat. Kala itu ia hampir saja memutuskan lidah sang suami karena gigitannya yang cukup kaut.

Tapi kali ini berbeda, yang melakukan itu bukanlah suaminya, melainkan sepupunya, sepupunya mencoba melakukan tindak pemerkosaan terhadap wanita yang telah ia anggap sebagai adik kandungnya sendiri.

Ya, ciumannya waktu itu bersama Sasuke? Apa yang Hinata lakukan untuk melepaskan ciuman itu?

"AAAGGRR…! Jalang….!" Neji Hyuuga beteriak kesakitan ketika lidahnya nyaris saja diputuskan oleh gigi-gigi Hinata.

Spontan pula wanita itu terbebas dari kungkungan si pria gila. Tidak usah menunggu lama-lama, ia segera mengambil langkah seribu.

Kaki mungilnya menyusuri roka dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak peduli dengan Neji yang terus memaki sembari mengejarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi pula, Hinata terus menjaga jarak agar sepupu gilanya tidak berhasil mendapatkannya.

Namu sebesar apa kekuatan seorang wanita hamil? Sejak awal Hinata telah terluka karena serangan dari Karin, ditambah perlakuan kasar Hyuuga Neji, berlari menyuri roka kediaman Uchiha….lalu apa? Hanya tinggal menunggu kematiannya saja.

Nafasnya tersengal, kakinya lemas, perutnya serasa akan meledak, rasa nyeri itu kembali menyerang.

Dalam hati ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri 'kenapa rasa sakit itu datang di saat-saat sepeti ini?'

Kecepatan larinya semakin berkurang karena di dera rasa sakit. Ia mengerang di tengah langkah-lagkah mungilnya. Neji yang menyadari itu, menyeringai kala Hinata bersandar pada salah satu dinding shoji.

"Aahh sakit…!" Si wanita menyedihkan meringis kesakitan.

Hinata semakin panik ketika melihat tatami yang dihiasi bercak darah.

'Tidak, kumohon jangan sekarang..' batinnya.

"Aah..Kami-sama k-kumohon kuatkan aku hiks..hiks..hiks..hiks…"

"kena kau cantik..!" Neji segera mengunci lengan kirinya.

"K-kumohon Nii-san, a-aku sedang terluka….aku— "

"PLAAAAAKK…!'

"HAAAAAAAAGGHH ITTAI….!"

Benar saja, tubuh Hinata terhempas cukup jauh karena tamparan keras Neji Hyuuga.

'BUUGH..DUUUG.'

"itukah yang kau inginkan sayang? Ternyata kau sangat suka diperlakukan dengan kasar."

Kepala Hime pusing. Seperti ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tenggorokanya. Hempasan tangan Neji nyaris membuat otaknya geger.

Jejak-jejak darah bertebaran di atas tatami, Hinata terus menyeret tubuhnya agar menjauh dari maniak keji yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sepupunya sendiri.

"K-kumohon, jangan dekati aku..aku sedang terluka. Nii-san kumohon…"

"kau akan keguguran? Maksudnya kehilangan bayi itu?" Neji bertanya dengan kalimat yang tenang seolah tidak sedang terjadi apa-apa.

"i-ya Nii-san, jadi k-kumohon..tolonglah aku…aku sekarat.. kumohon jangan sakiti aku..hiks..hiks..hiks.."

"Apa peduliku? Aku tidak peduli dengan anak iblis itu. Aku hanya peduli padamu sayang."

"K-KUMOHON…aku ingin anak ini selamat. Kumohon Nii-san…jangan sakiti aku…" tidak mampu berdiri, Hinata masih menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi Hyuuga Neji yang semakin mendekat. Bekas-bekas jejaknya membentuk motif merah mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi.

"Ikuti perintahku, dan aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Kau gila Nii-san! "

"Aku gila karenamu. Aku selalu tergila-gila padamu sejak dulu."

Hinata memekik ketika Neji menarik kakinya. "Tidak, lepaskan kakiku..!"

"Katakan kalau kau menyukai ini, Hina Hime."

"Lepskan kakiku…!"

"LEPASKAN AKU….KYAAAA…!"

"AKU TAHU KAU MENYUKAIKU HIME. KATAKANLAH…KAU HANYA TERPAKSA MENIKAH DENGAN BAJINGAN ITU..!"

"MATI SAJA KAU..! AKU TIDAK RELA DI SENTUH OLEHMU…!"

'BBUUGHHH….!' Hinata baru saja melemparkan sebuah kursi mini ke arah wajah Neji.

"AAAHHGG….PELACUR..!"

'PLAAAK…' Hinata menerima tamparan keras yang ketiga kalinya.

DUUGH…BUGHH…..BUUG…!' Tubuhnya terpental cukup jauh hingga ke sisi tangga dekat taman belakang.

'uhuk..uuogh…uhuk..' Dia tergelatak disana dengan keadaan yang sangat berantakan. Benturan yang cukup keras dari serangan Neji berhasil membuatnya muntah darah.

Bisa dipastikan Hinata mengalami luka dalam yang cukup serius.

"S-s-sa-s-su-ke…." Wanita menyendihkan yang tergeletak di dekat tanga itu hanya mampu mengucapkan satu nama walau itu dengan terbata-bata.

"G-go-m-e-n-ne..s-su-ke-san..."

"Wanita bodoh, ikuti perintahku maka aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"Nii-san, bunuhlah aku. Aku lebih baik mati daripada harus menuruti nafsu setanmu." Hinata terus berbicara walau rasa sakit mendera, giginya berwarna merah ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu.

"Apa kau mencintai pria brengsek itu?"

"Y-ya..aku mencintai pria brengsek itu. Puas?"

"Ikut aku, akan kuajari tentang sesuatu bernama cinta." Dengan kasar, Neji kembali menarik pergelangan kaki Hinata.

"Tidak..lepaskan aku..! k-kumohon lepaskan aku…!"

"Ikut aku..!"

Dengan gesit, Hinata berpegangan pada salah satu anak tangga.

Neji tidak kalah gesit, diinjaknya jemari Hinata yang menempel pada anak tangga itu.

"aaaghhh..itttai..!" Pasti jari kelingking dan jari manisnya patah karena sepatu Ninja milik Neji.

"AKU LEBIH BAIK MATI DARIPADA HARUS MENURUTI NAFSU SETANMU..!"

"bugh..bugh..dugh…dug….." Mansion Uchiha yang sepi menjadi sedikit riuh karena suara benda yang menggelinding jatuh.

1 menit

2 menit

3 menit

Kembali sepi, suara itu terhenti berbarengan dengan sesosok tubuh si nyonya pemilik rumah yang terbaring tak berdaya di dekat taman pohon herbal. Salju putih disekitarnya berubah warna menjadi merah darah, yukata yang ia kenakan acak-acakan berwarna orange darah kering, rambutnya terurai tak beraturan, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan cairan senada dengan merahnya salju. Nyonya Uchiha baru saja terjatuh eer..atau lebih tepatnya sengaja menjatuhkan diri demi menghindari kegilaan sepupunya. Lebih baik mati dari pada harus meladeni si gila Hyuuga Neji.

"S-s-su-ke –san..G-gomen-ne…" suaranya pelan, sangat pelan. Siapapun tahu bahwa Kondisi Hinata sedang di ambang kematian.

Sementara Neji Nii-san? Pria itu hanya membatu menyaksikan tubuh sepupunya yang sekarat di dasar anak tangga.

Ekspresi tenangnya seolah-olah melambangkan rasa puas atas Hinata yang menderita karena ulahnya sendiri. Dari sorot mata lavender itu seolah berucap 'bukan aku yang mendorongannya'

Dala hati ia pun tak menyangka Hina akan menolaknya begitu gigih. Selama ini Neji berfikir, Hinata mau menerima cinta terpendamnya dan segera meninggalkan si keparat Uchiha Sasuke.

Namun dugaannya salah, entah racun apa yang diberikan Sasuke hingga wanita itu jadi tergila-gila pada si bungsu Uchiha iblis.

Cintakah?

Neji meyakini Sasuke tidak memiliki cinta, cinta untuk Hinata hanya cinta dari Neji untuk si Hime Hyuuga, tidak ada pria lain.

Kejadian hari ini murni karena Hinata yang terlalu keras kepala, eerr.. ataukah Neji Nii-san yang berkelakuan seperti hewan kepada sepupunya.

Masih setia dengan wajah tenangnya, Hyuuga Neji melangkah santai meninggalkan Mansion Uchiha di petang hari. Ekpresi wajah datar itu seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa dan tidak ada tubuh sekarat yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan di dalam sana.

Yang terjadi hanyalah..

Neji Hyuuga baru saja berkunjung ke rumah sepupunya, _well_ hanya sekedar berkunjung menghilangkan rasa rindu, tidak lebih.

* * *

Di pusat pertengahan kota, para pemilik toko telah berbenah dan siap kembali ke kediamannya masing-masing. Suara cekikikan dua Kunoichi cantik semakin terdengar jelas karena suasana yang kebetulan tidak terlalu ramai.

Tidak akan ada toko yang melayani pelanggan di malam hari pada musim salju lebat. Ini masih pukul 17.30 petang, namun mereka lebih memilih kembali ke rumah masing-masing untuk menghangatkan diri.

Disana terlihat dua gadis berbeda warna rambut sedang bercanda ria dengan seorang pria tampan kebanggan Desa. _Well_, Uchiha Sasuke, Yamanaka Ino, dan Haruno Sakura.

Kedua gadis itu tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Sasuke. Awalnya mereka hanya akan membeli snack dan beberapa manisan sebagai cemilan di tengah-tengah tugas rumah sakit yang sangat padat. Diluar dugaan, semua tokoh telah tutup dan hanya tersisa beberapa pedangan kain dan kura-kura kecil.

Salahkan Haruno Sakura yang selalu menunda-nunda waktu, sementara Sakura menyalahkan Ino yang lebih memilih bercerita panjang lebar dengan salah seorang pasien ketimbang memahami masalah perut.

Pencarian mereka berakhir dengan menemukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria raven itu terlihat kebingungan mencari toko penjual tempura yang mau sudi melayani pelanggan pada pukup 17.30 petang.

Mereka terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan panjang tentang makanan. Alhasil, ketiganya berkeliling sepanjang pusat perbelanjaan untuk mencari toko makanan yang masih buka.

Tidak satu pun yang berhasil dalam misinya, beberapa pedagang hanya menyarankan ketiga Ninja Konoha itu kembali keesokan harinya pada pukul 08.00 pagi.

_Well_, mereka membutuhkan makanan itu sekarang, Ino da Sakura akan makan snack sepanjang lembur malam nanti, sementara Sasuke akan memberikan tempura cintanya kepada Hinata yang sedang mengandung.

"Ne, ne…kurasa memang tidak ada lagi tokoh yang tersisa. Ini yang terakhir." Ino menggaruk-garuk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya ampun, masa kita harus makan kain dan kura-kura.." Sakura menggerutu.

"Hhahahahaha….tapi itu lucu sekali Sasu-kun, Hinata tiba-tiba ingin makan tempura yag di beli langsung olehmu? apa itu mengidam ya?" Ino cekikikan setelah mendapat penjelasan mengenai tujuan Sasuke membeli tempura di petang hari.

"Hinata masih mengidam? Bukankah usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia ke tujuh ya?" Sakura mengingat-ingat.

"Itu wajar Sakura, lagi pula menurutku si chuby Hina-chan memang harus sedikit manja. Nee, Kau pasti suka dengan sikap Hina yang seperti itu?" Satu senggolan kceil mendarat di pinggang Sasuke.

Alih –alih menghindari godaan Ino, Sasuke memfokuskan matanya ke arah lain dan berpura-pura menerawang mencari toko-toko yang masih buka.

"Hahahahah..Sasu-kun malu…hahaahha.." Si gadis cherry menunjuk wajah Sasuke yang entah sejak kapan dihiasi rona kemerahan.

"Benarkah? Wah..ini kejadian langka _dong_." Ino menimpali.

"Gadis-gadis berisik. Apa yang kalian lihat!" Pria yang sedang di tatap nampak kesal.

"Huum… Hina-chan memang sangat cantik. Aku yakin Sasu-kun terpesona dengannya bukan. Ayo akui saja…ini bukan sebatas misi bukan? Kau jatuh cinta kan ?" Ino semakin menggoda.

"Diamlah atau kucabut poni kuningmu." Sasuke mengancam.

"hahahahahah poni kuning ..hahahahhaha lucu…..ya ampun Sasuke itu lucu sekali. Aku rasa Ino pantas mendapat julukan itu."

"Kau juga jidat lebar..!" Tidak kala ketusnya, Sasuke menunjuk-nunjuk jidatnya sembari menghina jidat Sakura.

"Hhahahahahhahah…itu betul. Jidat Sakura memang sedikit lebih lebar dari manusia normal hahahahahahhahahahahahahah… JIDAT LEBAR..!" suara Ino meninggi pada kalimat terakhirnya.

"Cih…mentang-mentang kau sempurna, berani menghina kami ya? Sakura mencibir ke arah Sasuke yang menahan tawa kala melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"J.i.d.a.t.l.e.b.a.r. " Sasuke mengeja kalimatnya.

"Sasuke jelek…..!" Sakura berteriak sejadi-jadinya.

Ino tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, sementara Sasuke menjitak kepala Sakura berulang kali.

Itulah interaksi di antara ketiga Ninja populer Konoha. beberapa warga yang melihat hanya mengeleng-gelengkan kepala menyaksikan tingkah si Uchiha.

Bagaimana tidak, tadi pagi ia menggegerkan pusat kota karena bertengkar dengan sang istri di tengah jalan. Sore harinya, kembali menggegerkan pertengahan kota dengan mencari toko tempura yang mau melayaninya karena si istri yang kebetulan sedang mengidam makan tempura.

aneh…Keluarga Uchiha memang aneh sejak dulu. para warga hanya bingung, waktu pertengkaran dan waktu berbaikan mereka dalam kurun waktu yang tidak lama. Secepat itukah mereka bertengkar dan berbaikan kembali?

Kegegeran ketiganya diakhiri dengan Sasuke yang mengalah. Pria itu lebih memilih pergi dari pada harus meladeni aksi cerewet si kuning dan si cherry. Bertengkar dengan mereka akan menurunkan image coolnya di hadapan masyarakat.

Tidak lupa sindiran dan cemoohan disematkan pada dua gadis cantik disana, seraya cepat-cepat ia melangkah sebelum mendapatkan bogem mentah dari sakura dan lemparan sepatu dari Ino.

Hari ini gagal mendapatkan tempura. Ada satu hal yang disesali, gagal pula mendapatkan ciuman pertama dari si Nona Hyuuga.

Walau kecewa, Sasuke tetap melangkah pulang dan berharap akan ada perlakuan istimewa dari sang istri. Jika di ingat-ingat kembali, beberapa minggu terakhir Hinata selalu memberikan kejutan yang tidak di diduga-duga. Hari ini ia pun berharap mendapatkan kejutan yang sama.

Suasana mansion sangat sepi ketika ia kembali ke kediamannya. Petang ini salju tidak turun terlalu lebat, paling tidak memberikan sedikit waktu bagi para warga untuk melakukan beberapa aktifitas di luar desa.

Langkahnya pelan memasuki gerbang besar yang bertuliskan 'Uchiha'

Jejak-jejaknya membentuk cetakan pada Salju tebal di sekitar area taman, ada yang janggal. Sejak kapan gerbang mansion Uchiha terbuka lebar di waktu petang?

Gerbang itu selalu tertutup rapat ketika si pemilik rumah sedang pergi atau sedang berada di dalam rumah. Para pelayan pun sudah tahu aturan yang dibuat Sasuke tentang bagaimana memperlakukan dinding kokoh pertahanan Uchiha itu.

**Sasuke POV**

Apa Dia akan marah jika mengetahui aku gagal mendapatkan Tempuranya?

Lalu bagaimana dia akan marah? Cemberut sembari menggembungkan pipinya?

Sadar atau tida sadar, Dia selalu melakukan itu ketika sedang marah atau sedih.

Sasuke, sejak kapan kau begitu memperhatikan si Nona Hyuuga? Berani bertaruh, sekarang kau bahkan telah menghafal mati-matian namanya di kepalamu.

Hina, itu namanya. Nama yang selalu ada di dalam kepalamu setiap hari, setiap waktu, setiap jam, setiap detik, setiap menit.

Lalu apa sekarang? Apa kau terjebak dalam sebuah kata yang bernama cinta? Mustahil. Pria bajingan sepertimu tidak patas mendapatkan cinta tulusnya.

Bersiaplah ketika ia pergi setelah melahirkan keturunanmu.

Tidak. Dia tidak boleh pergi. Bukankah Dia berperan sebagai Nyonya Uchiha di mansion ini? Maka ia harus terus memerankan peran itu.

Lamunanku terhenti kala kakiku berpijak sekitar 3 atau 4 meter dari pintu kamar kami. Aroma darah yang sebelumnya berada di washiki, kini memenuhi roka di depan fusuma.

Apa yang terjadi?

Aku tidak merasakan Chakra wanita itu.

Langkahku yang semula santai kini menderak lantai akibat setengah berlari.

Terjadi sesuatu padanya, aku yakin. Pada waktu-waktu sebelumnya, aku pasti akan merasakan aura Chakra miliknya dari jarak lima atau enam meter.

Tidak ada Chakra, tidak pula ada hawa kehidupan yang selama ini selalu ditangkap oleh Sharingan. Hanya ada aroma darah, dan aku hafal aroma darah ini. istriku sedang terluka.

Sejak awal tingkah Hinata memang mencurigakan, aku tahu pasti terjadi sesuatu. Kenapa Dia selalu menutupi masalah dariku? Apakah aku begitu buruk baginya sehingga tak satu pun yang berhubungan dengannya yang ia bagi bersamaku.

Kami-sama, aroma darahnya semaki kuat. Darah itu dalam jumlah yang banyak. Aku bisa merasakannya dari Sharinganku.

Dia adalah wanita yang tertutup dan cukup diam. Tidak banyak bicara, selalu menyimpan semua sendirian. Salahkan didikan ayahnya yang selalu mengekang denga peraturan–peraturan bodoh sehingga kemampuan otaknya tidak berkembang.

Di mataku, Sikapnya seperti wanita yang trauma dengan sesuatu, sifat diamnya selalu kuanggap sebagai tingkah laku yang tidak wajar. Berbeda dengan Sakura dan Ino yang selalu aktif dan ceria, Hinata seperti berada dunianya sendiri dan tertutup dengan dunia luar.

Ini keterlaluan, Dia menutupi luka fisik dariku. Kenapa Dia tidak percaya padaku? Bukankah aku suaminya? Aku adalah ayah dari anak yang dikandungnya? Apa yang terjadi pada wanita itu?

Kakiku lemas, seolah-olah tulang dan urat yang menopangnya telah hilang entah kemana. Jantungku seperti di tumbuk dengan sangat kuat oleh benda keras, kedua tanganku bergetar seperti ada beban yang tidak sanggup aku topang.

Coba katakan, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Tubuh lesuhku membatu menyaksikan pemandangan janggal di depan pintu kamar kami.

Darah berceceran menghiasi tatami roka kediamanku. Tidak hanya berceceran, tetapi juga berlepotan tak beraturan seolah telah terjadi pergulatan yang sangat gigih.

Apaka ini adalah darahnya? Ya, tentu saja, ini aroma darah yang kurasakan sebelumnya. Di dalam aroma darah itu, aku bisa mencium aroma tubuhnya.

Beberapa bahkan ada yang merembes ke dinding shoji. Separah itukah? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang menyerangnya?...

Manusia keji mana yang tega menyerang seorang wanita hamil tidak berdaya?

Apakah salah satu musuhku?

Apakah ada penyusup?

Siapa yang berani menyerangmu?

Manusia biadap mana yang berani mengganggu ketenangan keluargaku?

Langkahku mengikuti jejak darah itu. Semakin jauh aku melangkah, rasa perih di dadaku semakin tak tertahankan. Kepalaku pusing mencium aroma darah yang mencekat, ini adalah aroma darah milik wanita itu. Wanita yang hampir setahun ini telah mengisi hari-hariku.

Apa dia mati?

Apa aku telah kehilangan Dia?

Kenapa darahnya begitu banyak?

Sepanjang aku menyusuri roka, jumlah darah yang tercecer di tatami semakin banyak dan aku yakin itu darah segar.

Darah, darah ini mengingatkanku pada peristiwa beberapa tahun silam. Dimana Ayah dan Ibu tewas bersimbah darah di kediaman ini pula. Apa aku mengalami peristiwa yang sama?

Apa aku siap menerima takdir ini untuk yang kedua kalinya?

Jika tidak siap, sebaiknya bunuh saja aku. Tubuhku yang bergetar menjadi bukti ketidaksiapanku menerima kejadian ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin ada yang mati, termasuk juga wanita itu. Dia tidak boleh mati.

Mungkin aku memang manusia pembawa sial, semua orang yang dekat denganku pasti akan tertimpa musibah. Apa itu sudah menjadi takdirku?

Sama halnya dengan si nona Hyuuga, Dia mengalami musibah karena dekat denganku. Aku iblis, itulah julukan yang paling cocok.

Demi Kami-sama yang menguasai alam semesta, Nyawaku seperti hilang dari wadahnya kala menemukan sesosok tubuh tidak asing yang tergeletak tak berdaya di dekat taman herbal keluarga kami.

Kulit yang selalu mulus sebening porselin itu kini membiru, rambut indah yang selalu kuelus terurai tak beraturan dan terkesan acak, Yukata violetnya yang selalu indah ketika ia kenakan, kini tak berwujud apakah itu berwarna violet atau merah pekat, salju disekitarnya senada dengan yukata yang ia kenakan.

Aku hampir-hampir saja menampar diriku sendiri, berharap semuan ini hanya mimpi dan bukan realita.

Dalam hati aku berteriak 'bangun teme..! kau sedang bermimpi'

Tapi sekuat apapun aku menampar diriku, ini tetaplah realita. Wanita yang membeku di tengah-tengah dinginnya salju itu adalah istriku yang sedang mengandung.

Wanita yang selalu kusakiti, wanita yang selalu menderita karena aku, wanita yang selalu menitihkan air mata karena ulahku, wanita yang sangat-sangat berarti bagiku, wanita yang sedang mengandung benihku, wanita yang pernah membelai sayang tubuhku, wanita yang selalu akrab denganku bahkan sebelum aku mengenal huruf-huruf, wanita yang selalu memanggil namaku dengan sopan santun, wanita yang selalu bertutur lemah lembut, wanita yang baik hatinya, wanita yang selalu kusegani walau aku malu mengakuinya, wanita itu adalah wanita yang setia padaku.

Istriku tergeletak tak berdaya di taman herbal kediaman kami. Perlahan-lahan kudekati tubuh itu. Dapat kulihat anak tangga yang ditetesi darah kental, aku bahkan harus memejamkan mata ketika tidak sengaja darah itu menetes mengenai kakiku.

Aku duduk disamping tubuh si Nona Hyuuga, ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari pelupuk mataku. Sesuatu yang hangat, cairan bening yang entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak pernah mengeluarkannya.

Perlahan-lahan jemariku mulai mengelus rambut indigonya, rambut itu memutih karena terkena putihnya salju.

'sayangku…apa yang terjadi padamu?'

Dengan perlahan-lahan pula ku raih tubuhnya dan kudekap erat, seolah takut kehilangan. Tubuh mungilnya telah kaku dan membeku.

Aku berbisik. "Apa aku telah kehilangan dirimu?"

Kusandarkan kepalanya pada dadaku, ku elus wajahnya yang dipenuhi cipratan darah, Kuseka sudut bibirnya yang dinodai darah mengering.

"Siapa yang melukai gadisku, hm?"

Kuikuti jejak alisnya seraya membelai kening putihnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kuaktifkan Sharingan, mencoba mencari jejak-jejak kehidupan. Kubelai area perutnya, dimana di area itu adalah tempat untuk bayi kami.

Cukup lama aku melakukan kegiatan itu, kualirkan seluruh Chakraku agar menemukan jejak-jejak nyawa walau itu hanya sedikit.

"Jangan pergi, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku tidak akan siap. Aku akan ikut bersamammu jika memang kau bersikeras untuk pergi."

Tanpa terasa isakan kecil khas lelaki keluar dari bibirku. Bayi kami tidak bergerak, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Seketika aku membenci diriku. Kenapa semua orang yang berhubungan denganku harus berakhir dengan penderitaan dan berujung dengan kematian?

Kembali kualirkan Chakraku pada bayi kami. Kucoba terus, tapi nihil. Itu tidak berguna. "Jangan tingalkan aku…" kusatukan kening kami, ku kecup pipi dan keningnya berulang kali.

"Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…" air mataku berubah menjadi darah. Hal yang sama pernah terjadi ketika menangisi kematian Aniki.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku…" isakanku semakin jelas menggema disekitar.

"Kumohon…..jangan tinggalkan aku. Kenapa kau sangat jahat." Ku elus pipinya yang lebam kebiruan.

"Jangan mati…kumohon jangan mati. Hinata…."

"Hinata….Hinata….jangan tinggalkan aku…" kuguncang tubuhnya dengan tidak sabaran.

"Hinata…Hinata…Hinata maafkan aku…aku gagal melindungimu. AKu tidak berguna untukmu… kau terluka karena aku…bawalah aku bersamamu."

"Percuma aku hidup tanpamu disampingku. Bawalah aku…Hinata."

"S-shu-ke s-san.."

"S-shu-ke.."

Tangisanku terhenti oleh suara lemah yang memanggil namaku. "Kau akan baik baik saja. Aku jamin." Kudekap tubuh itu erat-erat.

"Hiks..hiks..anak kita…..anak kita. Anak kita bagaimana?"

"Tenaglah…kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

"Tidak, anak kita….aku ingin anak kita selamat. Aku mengingikannya suke-san.."

"Iya, anak kita pasti selamat." Sakit hatiku mengatakan itu. Walau mustahil, paling tidak kata-kataku bisa menghibur hatinya.

"S-syukurlah…aku—"

"Hussh..Tenaglah sayang…..tenaglah."

"S-suke-san?"

"Hm?"

"Aku lelah, rasanya aku ingin tidur…"

"TIDAK, jangan tidur…tetap buka matamu. Demi anak kita, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

"T-tapi aku benar-benar ingin tidur…aku sangat lelah…"

"Kumohon…jangan lakukan itu. Tetaplah bersamaku."

"S-suke-san m-maafkan aku….aku gagal menjadi istri yang baik."

"Tidak, kau istri yang sempurna. Maafkan aku selama ini selalu bersikap kasar pdamu..kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"

"Maaf.."

"Hinata…Hinata…bagunlah,….Hinata…" terus kugoncang tubuh itu.

"Hinata, Hinata...sayang kumohon…bukalah matamu. Demi aku dan anak kita...kumohon bukalah matamu..! Hinata..Hinata.."

Tidak ada respon, Sharingan menangkap aktifitas Chakra yang sangat-sangat lemah dari tubuh gadisku.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRR….! Aku berteriak sejadi-jadinya. Rasa sakit yang kurasakan tidak terbendung lagi. Hatiku benar-banar hancur.

Walau hanya sedikit, harapanku besar pada aktifitas Chakra lemah itu. Dengan cepat otak cerdasku befikir. Aku harus menemui seorang Iryo-nin sekarang juga.

* * *

Rumah sakit tidak terlau ramai ketika aku duduk terdiam di sudut ruangan tunggu. Kuyakini ini pukul 22.00 malam. Hampir empat jam aku menunggu, tapi tak seorang pun manusia yang sudi keluar dari dalam pintu besar itu hanya sekedar memberi kabar mengenai keadaan Hinata.

Empat jam adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk seorang pasien yang menglami pendarahan. Aku sering mendapat luka dan akrab dengan ruang bedah dan operasi, sekurang-kurangnya hanya dua jam waktu yang dibutuhkan jika memang lukanya cukup parah.

Apa Dia akan baik-baik saja?

Dia masih hidup terakhir kali aku menyerahkannya kepada Tsunade, kenapa prosesnya lama sekali?

Apa terjadi sesuatu?

Pintu itu masih tertutup rapat ketika dengan tidak sabar aku melangkah mondar –mandir dihadapannya. Bosan melangkah, punggungku kusandarkan pada dinding putih disana. Bosan bersandar, aku kembali duduk pada posisi semula.

Empat jam waktuku habis hanya dengan melakukan gerakan-gerakan tidak jelas. Hatiku goyah, jiwaku tidak akan siap menerima kemugkinan terburuk. Apapun yang terjadi pada Hinata, aku harus tetap bersamanya.

Coba bayangkan, jika tidak menjadi istriku, pasti nasibnya akan lain. Mungkin ia akan jauh lebih bahagia jika bersama dengan pria lain. Kiba, misalnya atau Naruto, Pria yang menjadi cinta pertamanya.

Namun realita berkata lain, wanita itu menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Pria iblis yang diciptakan dengan segala jenis kesialan.

Kenapa semua orang yang kuanggap berarti harus mengalami musibah?

Klanku, Ayah, Ibu, Aniki, Hinata, bayiku…mereka semua menderita karena berhubungan denganku.

Tahu kenapa Kami-sama menganugerahkan kekuatan yang sangat hebat ini? Agar aku tidak mati, aku tidak mati berarti aku akan hidup dan berhubungan dengan manusia lain. Berhubungan dengan manusia lain untuk melimpahkan kesialanku kepada mereka, begitu seterusnya alur kehidupanku. membawa kesialan kepada orang lain.

Demi Kami-sama, jika terjadi sesutu kepada Hinata, aku pantas mati. Aku yang bertanggung jawab atas musibah ini, mungkin menyerangnya adalah salah satu musuhku yang ingin membalas dendam.

Tidak, ini semua berawal dari pernikahan. Jika tidak dijodohkan denganku, mungkin ia tidak akan mengalami musibah ini.

Apapun alasannya, semuanya karena aku.

Seorang wanita perlahan-lahan menghampiriku. Wanita itu menyodorkan sebungkus roti dan susu kotak. Matanya sembab dan masih terdengar isakan kecil, suara wanita itu hampir mirip dengan suara Hinataku.

Entah siapa yang memberitahunya, Wanita yang beberapa tahun lebih mudah dari Hinata itu tiba-tiba mengunjungi rumah sakit dengan wajah berlinang air mata.

Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan si bungsu Hyuuga. Secara total, aku pun tidak mengenalnya jika tidak melihat dari mata lavender khas Hyuuga.

"Nii-san, makanlah. Aku yakin kau belum makan sesuatu sejak tadi sore."

Tidak kujawab tawarannya, mata kelamku hanya memandang wajah yang hampir mirip dengan Hinata. Anak itu memiliki postur yang tinggi dan sedikit lebih kurus jika dibandingkan kakaknya.

"Hanabi-chan, Sasuke akan memakannya nanti. Kau bisa menaruhnya di meja itu." Naruto menunjuk meja kecil di dekat kursi tunggu.

Tidak banyak nakama yang hadir di rumah sakit. Mereka semua pergi melaksanakan misi. Aku bersyukur, musibah ini terjadi ketika aku sedang berada di desa. Paling tidak, aku bisa berada di sisinya untuk melewati semua ini.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Lee, Shino dan kiba. Khusus Kiba dan Shino, kedua pria itu lebih memilih mengasingkan diri di sudut ruangan yang lain. Aku mengerti, merekalah yang paling merasakan penderitaan Hinata.

Kiba, Shino, dan Hinata, telah akrab sejak berusia sangat-sangat belia. Hubungan mereka telah melebihi hubungan saudara kandung. Jiwa mereka terikat layaknya satu kungkungan. Aku paham, aku pun merasakan hal yang sama bersama Naruto, Sakura, dan Kaka-sensei.

Suara isakan pilu terdengar dari jarak beberapa meter. Shikamaru menghampiri wanita cantik istri dari Sensei-nya. Yuhi kurenai mengenakan sweater tebal, datang terburu-buru setelah mendengar kabar yang menimpa murid kesayangannya.

"Tenaglah sensei, Tsunade-sama telah menanganinya." Shikamaru menuntun Kurenai-sensei pada salah satu kursi.

"Oi, teme..duduklah disampingku. Aku tidak suka melihatmu duduk di lantai seperti itu."

Bukannya tidak ingin menanggapi kebaikan para nakamaku yang sedari tadi terus mengajak berinteraksi. Aku kekurangan tenaga, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan kata-kata. Tubuhku sepert mati , bibirku terkunci, tangan dan kakiku lemas. Anggap saja jiwaku terkena Genjutsuku sendiri.

"Apa kau ingin mengganti pakaianmu? Itu dipenuhi noda darah?" Naruto kembali mengulangi interaksinya.

Aku hanya menjawab dengan sekali geleng. Si blonde akan mengerti maksud tersirat untuk tidak memulai kalimat yang ketiganya. Ia paham aku tidak ingin di ganggu.

Semua manusia yang berada diruangan ini tahu betul kondisiku. Mereka tidak akan bertanya ini dan itu mengenai insiden yang menimpa Hinata. Wajah-wajah para nakama iba menatapku.

Alih –alih tidak memperdulikan mata-mata sendu itu, ingatanku kembali pada beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tiga atau empat hari sebelum perayaan tahun baru, aku mendatangi rumah sahabatku. Terlihat janggal bertamu di apartemen para Chunin pda pukul 04. 00 pagi.

Rasa sopan santunku dikalahkan oleh rasa penasaranku. Lagipula, untuk apa sopan santun untuk pria yang rela menghabiskan masa remaja demi mengejar kepulangan sahabatnya kembali ke konoha? Aku dan Naruto sudah seperti saudara, kami satu. Aku bisa berkunjung kapan pun kerumahnya sesuka hatiku.

**End Sasuke POV **

**Flashback**

_Pukul 04.00 pagi, tak seorang manusia'pun yang akan terjaga setelah pesta panjang yang mereka lalui. _

_Hanya Sasuke tentunya, rasa penasaran terus membawa langkahnya mencari kepastian akan memory yang selama ini coba ia lupakan._

_Tidak ada Shinobi jaga, Desa kosong melompong. Semuanya terlalu lelah hanya untuk sekedar memastikan siap gerangan pria yang dengan santai menelusuri jalan utama desa pada pukul 04.00 pagi. _

_Langkahnya terhenti pada salah satu pintu apartemen rekan Shinobinya. entahlah, ia hanya merasa perlu mengunjungi orang ini. _

_Tidak segan-segan Sasuke memencet bel, bisa diyakini si pemilik apartemen pasti sedang tertidur lelap setelah aktifitas padat selama seharian penuh._

_Suara menggerutu samar-samar terdengar, orang itu terbangun setelah mendengar bel pintu yang terus berdering tanpa henti. _

_Suara langlah kaki terdengar mendekati area pintu._

_Sekali lagi sang pemilik rumah memaki seraya menghentakkan kakinya karena kesal. _

_Terdengar bunyi 'ceklek' ketika ia memutar daun pintunya._

_Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang pria Uchiha berseragam Chunin lengkap._

"_Hai, apa aku mengganggumu…?"_

"…_.." tidak ada jawaban dari si pemilik apartemen. Jika dilihat dari ekpresinya, ia seperti bingung mendapati tamu tengah malam._

_Orang itu hanya terpaku dengan mulut berbentuk huruf o, kentara betul ia tidak menyangka-nyangka mendapat kunjungan dari orang yang tidak ia sangka-sangka pula._

_Seorang wanita berambut cherry meghampiri kedua pria yang saling berhadapan di depan pintu. _

"_Aa, Sasu-kun…"_

"_apa aku mengganggumu…. Sakura?"_

"_Iie' masuklah. Aku dan Naruto terjaga setelah menonton film tengah malam." Si Gadis Cherry merapikan rambut sebahunya yang sedikit berantakan._

"_Oi, teme…ada apa mencariku pagi-pagi? Ini waktu pribadiku." Kepala kuningnya mendelik ke arah Sakura, seolah memberi tanda kepada sahabat ravennya bahwa ia sedang bersantai dengan sang kekasih._

"_Apa aku mengganggumu?" Nada kalimat Sasuke mengejek._

"_Tentu saja, ini masih subuh." Pria blonde itu menggaruk-garuk pipinya. _

"_Kau marah ya? Memangnya kalian sedang melakukan apa?" _

"_Tidak ada… kami hanya menonton film, benarkan Naruto?" Sakura lebih dulu menjawab walau pertanyaan Sasuke tertuju pada Naruto._

"_Sakura-chan, aku tidak pernah menganggap kegiatan kita sebagai menonton film." Dengan tingkah lugunya, secara tidak langsung Naruto baru saja mengakui kegiatannya dengan Sakura._

_Sasuke menyeringai. "aku menggangu?"_

"_Aa..sasu-kun, masuklah. Kita akan membangunkan nakama yang lain jika berbicara di depan pintu."_

_Pria berambut raven dengan penuh kemenangan, melangkah masuk ke ruang apartemen sahabat kuningnya._

_Ukurannya tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup luas untuk menampung seorang Chunin bujangan. _

_Semenjak berpacaran dengan Sakura, apartemen naruto terlihat sangat rapi. Mengingat dulunya apartemen ini adalah apartemen yang paling kotor di antara apartemen yang paling kotor di Konoha. _

_Seringaian Sasuke semakin menjadi-jadi kala melihat kotak tissue dan kotak sampah di dekat meja tamu. T-shirt hitam dan celana Chunin terongok didekat kaki meja, di sofa panjang ada satu bantal yang kelihatannya baru saja ditiduri. _

_Jika melihat dari kondisnya, pastilah ia sangat-sangat mengganggu aktifitas kedua sahabat baiknya ini. _

"_Ak benar-benar mengganggu." Sasuke melempar t-shirt hitam itu ke arah pemiliknya._

"_Sangat-sangat menganggu." Naruto menimpali._

_Boxer pendek bergaris biru putih sukses memperlihatkan paha berbulu dengan kulit tan. Lengan dan tubuhnya Naruto yang tak tertutupi sehelai kain pun di percaya mampu menghipnotis siapapun gadis yang melihatnya. _

_Bedanya, si kulit tan tidak terlalu suka bertelanjang dada sama halnya dua rekannya, Sai dan Sasuke. Bayangkan jika Naruto tanpa atasan ketika latihan setiap hari, bisa-bisa Konoha akan mendapatkan idola baru._

"_Kau pasti sangat menikmatinya." Sasuke tersenyum penuh arti._

"_Diamlah teme, katakan maksud kedatanganmu kemari."_

"_Apa perempuan itu adalah perempuan yang waktu itu?" _

_Sasuke melupakan sesuatu, Naruto adalah pria yang selalu mengandalkan kekuatan otot daripada kekuatan otak. Pertanyaan terakhir si pria Uchiha pastilah membuat si blonde kebingungan._

_Bayangkan ini pukul 04.00 pagi. Kau sedang beristirahat bersama kekasihmu, kau hampir-hampir saja terlelap ketika seseorang memencet bell apartemenmu. Ternyata yang datang adalah sahabat baikmu, jika bukan karena perasaan saling menghargai, ingin rasanya kau segera menendang pantat orang yang mengganggu istirahatmu. _

_Ternyata sahabat baik itu ingin menanyakan sesuatu, ditambah lagi dengan otakmu yang dangkal, jawaban apa yang bisa kau berikan atas pertanya to the point yang kau sendiri tidak mengerti apa maksudnya?_

_Uzumaki Naruto memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan berulang kali. Mata Shapire itu menyipit kala otak udangnya berfikir dengan sangat-sangat keras. Bibirnya mengkerucut tanda ia sedang kesal menerima pertanyaan sulit dari Sasuke. Telunjuknya berulang kali menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, poni kuningnya yang tidak disanggah oleh hitaiate mencuat layaknya seorang pria strees._

"_Apa ini menyangkut pembicaraan kita tadi siang?" Sakura menghampiri dua rekannya dengan dua botol cola. _

"_Iya, betul. Aku hanya ingin memastikan." _

"_Sakura-chan, apa kau mengerti yang dimaksud oleh si teme?"_

"_Aa, Sasuke ingin memastikan apakah pasangan pengantin ciliknya dulu adalah Hinata atau bukan." _

"_Maksudmu, perayaan pesta tahun baru waktu itu?" _

"_Kapan otakmu bisa pintar sedikit Naruto?" Setelah kalimatnya, Sasuke meneguk cola dingin._

"_Pertanyaanmu membingunkan teme! Tapi jika yang kau maksud adalah kejadian waktu itu, aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengingatnya lagi." Terdegar bunyi 'Sluurp' ketika si blonde meminum colanya hingga tandas._

"_Apa yang terjadi?" Sasuke nampak tertarik._

"_Apa? Ka bertanya apa yang terjadi? Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri." Naruto kesal._

"_Jika aku tahu, untuk apa aku repot-repot datang kemari."_

"_Terjadi keributan." Sakura kembali menghampiri kedua rekannya dengan sekotak snack kentang._

"_Keributan sepeti apa?"_

"_Kau memukulku hingga salah satu gigiku patah. Ingat?" _

"_Benarkah?"_

"_Wajar jika Sasu-kun tidak mengingat, beberapa peristiwa yang menimpanya pasti telah menghapus memori indah kebersamaan kita dulu." Sakura mengambi tempat di sisi Naruto._

_Benar yang dikatakan Sakura. Siapa yang akan mengingat kenangan manis jika kenaga manis itu telah di timpah oleh kenangan buruk yang menghantui pikiranmu selama belasan tahun._

_Sasuke masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat semua kenangan masa lalu. Saking fokus dengan peristiwa yang menimpa keluarganya, kenangan indah bersama rekan-rekannya hilang sepenuhnya tanpa tersisa._

"_Waktu itu, Sasu-kun sangat keukeh ingin disandingkan dengan Hina-chan."Memory Sakura menerawang. _

"_Dan kau memukulku, karena waktu itu pasangan Hinata yang sebenarnya adalah aku." Naruto menyambung kalimat Sakura._

"_Hhahahahha…waktu itu semua orang dewasa menertawakanmu." _

"_Benarkah?" Sasuke tidak percaya._

"_Masih ingat dengan perkataanku tadi siang? Kurasa mitos pengantin cilik memang mengandung unsur kebenaran yang dapat di percaya. Buktinya, Sasu-kun dan Hina-chan akhirnya menikah, bukan?"_

"_Ya, aku dan Sakura-chan juga akan menikah nantinya. Benarkan sayang?" Naruto nyengir._

"_Jadi, Dia adalah anak kecil yang waktu itu?"_

"_Apa maksudmu ? Tentu itu adalah Hinata. Kau tidak ingat? Apa ketika kau menjadi Nuke-nin otakmu telah di cuci oleh seserang?" Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk kepala kuningnya._

"_kupikir juga begitu.." Sasuke nampak berfikir._

"_Apanya? Soal otakmu yang dicuci."_

"_Bukan. wanita itu adalah Hina."_

"_Sasuke, sebaiknya besok kau pergi memeriksakan otakmu. Kenapa kau bisa melupakan moment penting bersama istrimu?__Aku saja yang super bodoh begini bisa ingat." _

"_Iya. Jika Hinata tahu, ia pasti akan sangat sedih." Sakura menimpali._

"_Dia tidak tahu, kurasa Dia pun melupakannya."_

"_Belum tentu lho. Bisa jadi karena Sasu-kun tidak mengingantya, maka Hina pun berpura-pura tidak mengingatnya. Hina-chan sangat pemalu, bukan?" _

"_Sejak peristiwa itu, kalian menjadi sangat akrab. Kau sering membuntuti Hinata berlatih di hutan. Kau pun akan memukul anak lain yang menggangu Hina-chan. Sejak dulu para Sensei sudah memprediksikan bahwa kalian nantinya akan menikah. Tapi setelah kau lari dan meninggalkan Desa, semua orang jadi melupakan keakraban kalian." Sakura bercerita panjang lebar._

"_kalau aku, kukira para tetua sepakat menikahkan si teme dengan Hina-chan karena mereka adalah pasangan pengantin cilik waktu itu. diluar dugaan, ternyata Sasu dan Hina sama-sama melupakan moment penting mereka. Mungkin para Tetua pun lupa kalau dua orang yang mereka jodohkan pernah di sandingkan dalam sebuah tradisi pengantin cilik." Otak dangkal Naruto menerawang._

"_Lalu kalian, sejak kapan kalian tahu?"_

"_Kami tidak pernah lupa. Apalagi waktu itu kau memukulku cukup keras. Kau seperti seorang pria dewasa yang tidak ingin kekasihmu di rebut pria lain, padahal waktu itu kau sama sekali belum kenal dengan hina-chan." Naruto antusias._

"_Naruto betul. Hinata adalah seorang Souke Hyuuga, calon Hairees. Hari itu adalah pertama kali Hina-chan keluar mansion Hyuuga dan bergabung dengan anak lainnya. Semua anak pria memandangnya, Hina sangat cantik dengan pakaian mewahnya. Kurasa kau tertarik semenjak melihat Dia, makanya Sasu-kun sangat tidak rela ketika mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah pasangan Hinata di pesta perayaan itu."_

_Sasuke mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari dalam saku jaket Chuninnya. "Foto ini, bukan rekayasa?"_

_Sakura dan Naruto memperhatikan foto itu dengan seksama. Sepasag anak kecil. Wajah gadis kecil itu sedikit masam dan matanya terlihat bengkak, sementara wajah pria kecil disampingnya terlihat tenang dan biasa-biasa saja. _

_Foto itu sedikit usang dan hampir pudar. Namun jika mencoba melihat dengan jelas, semua orang pasti tahu kalau itu adalah Sasuke dan Hinata semasa kecil._

"_Benar, ini adalah kalian." Sakura masih memperhatikan._

"_Syukurlah…" Sasuke bergumam._

"_Jadi selama ini kau tidak menyadari bahwa istrimu yang sekarang adalah gadis kecil yang pernah kau paksa untuk menikah denganmu?" Naruto seperti mengintrogasi._

"_Hn."_

"_Kau ini terlalu pintar atau terlalu bodoh. Atau semua orang pintar memang seperti itu ya? Aneh….bersyukurlah aku menjadi bodoh. Lambat kau Sasuke…"_

"_Terima kasih sudah memberitahuku."_

"_Jika kau bertanya dari dulu, kami pasti akan memberitahumu dari dulu pula. Selama ini kau hanya diam saja, jadi kami pikir kau sudah tahu."_

"_Aku juga Sasuke, aku minta maaf. Tadi siang aku tidak sengaja menyinggung kenangan masa lalumu." Raut wajah si cherry nampak menyesal._

"_Tidak. Justru setelah berbicara denganmu, bayang-bayang akan masa lalu itu sedikit mengusik memoriku. Jika kau tidak menyinggungnya, mungkin aku tidak akan mengingat selama-lamanya kalau…." Sasuke membuat jedah._

"_Hina adalah gadis berambut pendek itu..."_

"_Sasu-kun sangat suka menyebut nama Hinata dengan Hina." Sakura tersenyum._

"_Ya…itu adalah namanya…." _

"_Hina….Hina Hime. Semua orang dewasa memanggilnya dengan nama itu. Awalnya kupikir Dia adalah seorang putri raja, ternyata hanya seorang putri Klan." Ia tersenyum simpul ditengah-tengah kalimatnya._

"_Kau selalu memujinya sejak dulu. Walau tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku tahu bahwa kau menyukai Hinata-chan." _

"_Apa menurutmu Dia cantik?" Sasuke bertanya pada Naruto._

"_Ya, tentu. Hinata-chan adalah gadis yang cantik."_

"_Kau pernah menyukainya bukan?"_

"_Oi, apa maksudmu teme. Mana mungkin aku menyukainya, Dia adalah istrimu."_

"_hahahahhha…..tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun. Akui saja." Sakura terkekeh._

"_Iya betul, akui saja." Sasuke hampir terkekeh._

"_Sakura… demi kami-sama, aku hanya menyukaimu sejak dulu." Si blonde menolak tuduhan yang disematkan kepadanya. _

"_Kau sahabat yang baik. Rela menyimpannya untukku, kau pengertian Naruto.." _

"_Oi teme..apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak sepert itu." Si blonde kesal_

"_Baiklah…Hina yang suka padamu."_

"_Eeh? benarkah?"_

"_hahahahaha….Naruto-kun beruntung sekali." Sakura mencubit pipi tan kekasihnya._

"_Tapi sekarang ia mencintaiku. Aku harap ini tidak menjadi cinta segitiga." Sasuke berkata penuh keyakinan._

"_hahahahhah….kau bangga sekali teme..!"_

"_kenapa kau cemburu?"_

"_Eeh? t-tidak mungkin, jangan asal bicara kau teme..!"_

_Sasuke bersyukur memiliki Naruto dan Sakura. Kedua sahabatya selalu aaa ketika ia membutuhkan bantuan. Kedua orang ini pulalah yang memiliki peran besar dalam perubahan status dari Nuke-nin menjadi Chunin resmi Konoha. _

_Dalam hal ini, ketika mengingat kenangannya bersama sang istri, keduanya pun memiliki peran yang sangat besar. Jika bukan Naruto dan Sakura, Sasuke pasti tidak akan pernah mengingat kenangan indah itu._

'_Hina, kita sudah ditakdirkan bersama sejak dulu.'_

**End Flashback**

Pintu terbuka, menampakkan seorang wanita cantik berambut blonde dengan jubah putih. Di sisi kirinya nampak dua orang gadis cantik berambut blonde panjang dan berambut cherry se bahu. Di sisi kanannya seorang wanita yang kira-kia berusia 34 tahun berambut cokelat, asisten setia sang Hokage.

Raut wajah ke empat wanita itu datar tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tak bisa menebak sesuatu di balik ekpresi itu, beberapa orang disana memberikan tatapan penuh harap akan kabar baik dari Iryo-nin terbaik Desa Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha, selaku suami dari wanita yang menjadi pasien ke empat Iryo-nin tersebut, dengan tidak sabaran menghampiri mereka.

Tidak ada lagi ekspresi dingin yang selama ini selalu setia melekat di wajah tampannya, kentara betul Sasuke sangat –sangat luar biasa cemas. Tsunade bahkan tidak percaya bahwa pria stoick (maf kalo salah tulis) Chunin kesayangannya itu ternyata mampu menampilkan mimik lain selain wajah batunya.

Seolah tak percaya bahwa pria cemas itu adalah Sasuke, Tsunade memandang wajahnya cukup lama seraya mencoba memastikan. Namun segera saja si wanita blonde memalingkan wajahnya, tentu saja itu adalah Sasuke, suami dari Hinata.

Hinata. Wanita yang entah apakah ia mampu bertahan hidup ataukah malah sebaliknya. Tsunade bukan Tuhan, ia sudah cukup berusaha menyelamatkan dua nyawa lemah didalam sana.

Pemilik mata sewarna madu itu pun bahkan tidak yakin apakah bisa menyelamatkan mereka. Beberapa jam yang lalu, ketika Sasuke dengan raut wajah sangat-sangat panik menggendong tubuh istrinya memasuki rumah sakit, insting Tsunade telah merasakan sebuah aura kematian.

Nyawa keduanya sangat lemah, bahkan sangat-sangat lemah. Apapun dan siapapun yang mencelakai Hinata, intinya serangan yang ia terima cukup keras dan beresiko terhadapap bayi dan organ dalamnya.

Apa yang terjadi dengan peringatan tentang 'jangan ada benturan kedua?'

Sejak awal Kondisi Hinata sangat lemah. Benturan kecil saja sudah cukup memberikan efek terhadap tubuhnya.

Tsunade meyakini, pendarahan itu sudah terjadi cukup lama. Hinata takut memeriksakan kepada Tsunade dengan alasan bayinya akan segera diangkat. Justru itu, Tsunade akan mengangkat bayinya jika memang berbahaya untuk keselamatan Hinata sendiri.

'Apa yang dipikirkan gadis bodoh ini?'

Membahayakan nyawanya sendiri untuk keselamatan bayinya yang sudah sanagt-sangat sekarat. Dimana Hinata menampung otaknya? Mustahil nyawa bayi itu akan selamat jika mengalami pendarahan hebat.

Sang Iryo-nin handal konoha memprediksikan setidak-tidaknya Hinata mulai mengalami pendarahan lebih dari seminggu yang lalu, Si bodoh ini betul-betul ingin bunuh diri.

Sementara suaminya, uchiha Sasuke. mulutnya seperti kaku. Bediri berhadapan dengan Hokage beberapa menit, membuat otak cerdasnya berhenti bekerja.

Dia bingung harus memulai pertanyaannya dari mana, Sasuke khawatir dengan kondisi istri dan bayinya. Kegugupan terbaca jelas dari mata kelam yang memandang sendu pada ke empat orang dihadapannya.

Beberapa nakama setia berdiri di belakangan Uchiha Sasuke, raut-raut wajah mereka pun terlihat sangat-sangat cemas.

Semua manusia di dalam ruangan itu seakan tidak siap mendengar kabar yang akan disampaikan Hokage. Namun rasa penasaran mengalahkan rasa tidak siap mereka.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" Suara Sasuke serak.

Ciri khas Tsunade, menghembuskan nafas berat sebelu memulai kalimatnya. "Sejak kapan Hinata pendarahan?"

Sasuke nampak berfikir. "Aku pergi melaksanakan misi selama dua minggu. Terakhir aku meninggalkannya, Dia masih baik-baik saja." Pria itu nampak berusaha agar kalimatnya terdengar tenang.

Sahabat setia, si blonde memegang bahu kirinya untuk sekedar menenangkan hatinya yang gundah.

"Jadi kau tidak mengetahui kalau Hinata mengalami pendarahan?"

"Iya, aku tidak tau hal itu. Jika aku tahu, bisa kupastikan kejadiannya akan lain."

"Hinata sudah mengalami pendarahan sekurang-kurangnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu."

"Oh.. Kami-sama." Beberapa orang disana menanggapi berbarengan.

"Penyebabnya?" Leher Sasuke tercekat.

"Benturan yang sangat keras. Bisa jadi Hinata pernah terjatuh. Tapi jika melihat dari kondisi lukanya, seperti terkena hantaman benda atau sesuatu yang padat."

Seketika ingatannya aka aroma darah yang memenuhi washiki kembali terngiang. Hinata menyembunyikan pendarahannya dari Sasuke. Alasan utamanya menutupi semua ini karena ia terlalu takut dan tidak siap menerima kabar buruk mengenai bayinya.

"Semenjak aku pulang, Dia sangat mencurigakan, Lalu—"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak menyelidikinya? Apa gunanya mata Sharingan itu?! Kau seorang Shinobi atau bukan?!" Tsunade ketus.

"Aku telah berjanji tidak akan menggunakan Sharingan pada anak kami—"

"Dia melarangmu menggunakan Sharingan, agar kau tidak melihat kondisi bayinya? Kenapa kau jadi bodoh seperti ini..?! Dimana insting Shinobimu?!"

"Sia-sia kau membunuh Orochimaru. _Toh_ tak satupun ilmu bergunanya yang menempel di otak dungumu..!"

"Aku tidak menyadarinya." Suara Sasuke lirih.

"Demi Kami-sama, istrimu hampir meninggal dan kau tidak menyadarinya?! Sekarang aku tahu, kau memang tidak peduli pada Hinata. Jadi benar desas-desus yang berkembang selama ini, hubungan kalian tidak pernah harmonis!"

"Itu tidak benar. Kami mulai menata kehidupan baru. Aku—"

Diam kau Uchiha Sasuke..! kau menggagalkan misi ini karena egomu sendiri."

"Tidak seperti itu, aku peduli padanya."

"Jika kau peduli, kenapa Hinata sangat menderita sejak menikah denganmu?" Tsunade terus memojokkan dengan kalimat-kalimat ketus.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Kalimat tajam Tsunade menambah perih di dadanya.

1 menit

2 menit

"Ya aku salah. Aku memang bersalah. Ini semua salahku."

"hari ini seseorang telah menyerangnya. Aku yakin kau pun tidak tahu."

"Aku janji akan mencari tahu."

"Setelah istrimu meninggal?"

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya meninggal."

"Hinata menderita di dalam sana."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"40 % kehidupan."

"Ambil Chakraku dan berikan kepada Hinata."

"Percuma, itu tidak akan berhasil. Hinata kritis." Tsunade menelan liurnya, bibirnya pun kaku ketika mengatakan 'Hinata kritis'

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kondisi anakku?"

"Kau menanyakan sesuatu yang telah kau ketahui sendiri jawabannya."

Sasuke hampir-hamir saja terjatuh ketika dengan sigap Naruto segera menahan punggung sahabatnya "Tenaglah…" Si blonde setengah berbisik.

"Tolong…. Selamatkan Dia. Aku membutuhkannya."

Sakura dan Ino memejamkan mata kala mendengar suara pilu seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara kesedihan Nuke-nin paling kejam selama masa periode Ninja ke empat.

Ino hampir-hampir saja menangis, susah payah ia mengendalikan dirinya. Sementara Sakura, gadis cherry itu telah menitihkan air mata semenjak mendengar kalimat-kalimat ketus Tsunade.

Hanabi serupa dengan Sakura, gadis berusia 19 tahun itu sudah tidak dapat membendung air matanya. Wanita sekarat yang sedang mereka bicarakan adalah Nee-sannya. Hanabi sangat menyayangi Hinata, begitupula sebaliknya. Dia seperti merasakan penderitaan Hinata. seandainya bisa ditukar, Hanabi rela bertukar tempat dengan sang kakak.

Nakama yang hadir disana pun tidak luput dari rasa sedih. Shikamaru yang notabene pria paling cuek se-Konoha, kini terlihat sedih dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan.

Sama halnya Kiba, Shino, dan Lee, ketiga Shinobi andalan konoha itu nampak syok mendengar nasib rekan mereka.

"Kita bisa menyelamatkan bayinya." Suara Tsunade tenang.

Sasuke yag sedari tadi tertunduk lesuh, spontan mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bayinya bisa selamat dengan metode transfer kehidupan. "

"Tukar dengan nyawaku." Sasuke berkata tanpa ragu.

"Tidak bisa, metode ini berbeda denga metode yang digunakan Chiyo kepada Kazekage no Gaara. Ini khusus untuk persalinan, Sasuke. Dengan kata lain, Nyawa bayi itu hanya bisa ditukar dengan nyawa ibunya."

"Bayinya telah meninggal Sasuke. Meninggal sejak satu minggu yang lalu, dan aku yakin kau pasti sudah mengetahuinya sejak pertama kali kau membawa Hinata kemari."

Selama ini Hinata nekad berusaha sendiri menyelamatkan bayinya. Ia melakukan transfer melalui urat-urat Chakra. Kau tahu apa yang terjadi? Chakranya habis total."

"Ini sangat beresiko bagi seorang Shinobi. Hinata berpotensi out dari dunia, bukan hanya karena pendarahannya, tapi juga luka dalam akibat terlalu memaksakan urat Chakranya."

"Hyuuga memang memiliki kontrol Chakra yang baik melalui urat Chakra, tapi jika terlalu dipaksakan, urat Chakranya bisa putus bahkan hancur."

"Hinata bertahan cukup lama. Dia bahkan mengkonsumsi obat-obatan berupa vitamin dan anti sakit. Dia berfikir obat-obatan itu akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Namun yang terjadi malah sebaliknya, obat-obatan itu mengganggu aliran Chakra dan bisa menimbulkan infeksi pada urat Chakra."

"Kesimpulannya, kau sangat bodoh karena tidak menyadari tanda-tanda tidak wajar pada istrimu. Hinata pun sangat bodoh dengan bertindak nekad dan rela membahayakan nyawanya sendiri."

"One-chan…..hiks..hiks…hiks…One-chan.."Hanabi terisak disisi kiri Sasuke kala mendengar penjelasan Tsunade.

"kau bisa memilih. mementingkan misi ini, atau mementingkan keluargamu di atas kepentingan segala-galanya?"

Sasuke kembali memejamkan matanya rapa-rapat. Sebuah pilihan yang sangat sulit, baru saja dilontarkan Tsunade. Ini adalah pucaknya, hatinya hancur seperti diserang oleh ribuan Bijudama milik ekor 9.

Tidak ada kata-kata yang paling menyakikan selain kata-kata pilihan dari si wanita blonde. Kalimat itu telah sukses menghancurkan pertahanan terakhir seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Terdengar samar-samar tangis pilu khas pria memenuhi ruangan. Sasuke tertunduk, menangis terisak. Satu tangannya mencengkram rambut ravennya, sementara tangan yang lain setia memeluk rompi Chuninnya.

Dadanya naik turun, sementara bibir ranumnya sedikit melengkung. Kedua sisi pipi putihnya basah oleh air mata, dahi pria itu berkerut menahan sakit di hati. Tidak peduli orang akan berkata apa, kali ini Sasuke benar-benar tidak bisa menahan isak tangisnya.

"T-tunggu dulu, maksudnya?" Naruto yang menyadari kehancuran hati sahabatnya bertanya dengan ragu, alih-alih mencari makna kejelasan dari kata-kata Tsunade.

"Sasuke harus memilih, Desa atau keluarga. Menyelamatkan Hinata dengan kemungkinan hidup 40 % atau memindahkan nyawa 40 % itu kepada bayinya yang telah meninggal."

"Bayi yang menjadi tujuan utama misi mereka demi kepentingan Desa."

* * *

Akhirnya chapter 13 yang super lambat selesai juga. v(^.^)9

Well aku ga mau ngomong banyak2 lagi. Untuk chapter 13, aku siap menerima **flame, kritik, saran, dan segala ungkapan emosi para reader. **

Oh iya, kemarin ada beberapa author senior yang nge PM aku… # …. thanks ya say…..kalian memotifasi banget.

**Baleesan Review :**

**Indig0nyx;** bayangkan, kalau Sasuke tahu, Si Karin pasti bakal gua matiin tuh….#awaskamuneneksihir..!

**darkblue-sama;** iya, ini aku selalu berusaha buat update kilat. Review truus ya…

**Hasegawa Nanaho;** ya, ampun maakasi ya Nanaho,..kamu pengertian Padahal aku down loh….., tp kamu ada benarnya juga. Buat FMS menjadi perfect. Oh iya, mohon maaf untuk TYPo nya, nanti bakal aku perbaiki lagi. Ya..untuk flashbacknya, iya memang aku potong…hehehehe maaf kalau kamu rada bingung.

**Kirei-neko;** iya ni…author ga ada kapok2nya siksa Hinata #garukgarukkepala. Maaf ya….nanti Hinata bakal senang kok. Sasuke pasti ga bakal tinggal diam kalo Hinata di gituin..tenang ya…..semua pasti ada balasannya untuk Karin. Oke #kedipmata

**Wiendzbica**; kita sama-sama berdoa ya..moga bebynya Hinata bisa bertahan hidup dan bisa melihat dunia..

**Hinahime hinatsu momo**; aduh, jadi malu di samain sama author senior, ga kale… (maaf para author senior) aku blom ada apa2nya dibandingkan mereka….fic aku juga cuma ada satu. Author senior udah bejibun kaan…tp makasi atas pujiannya. Btw, kamu tenang aja, akan ada balasan yang setimpal untuk Karin kok. Sabar ya..baca trus fic aku. Oh iya mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

**Nivellia Neil;** Happy ending. Maaf kalau kamu kecewa dengan chapter 12.

** , ;** Hinata takut. Dia takut kalau Sasuke bakal marah, selama ini dia selalu mengangggap Sasuke tetap sebagai lelaki dingin. Ingatkan, di chapter2 awal, Dia kasar banget ama Hime. Belakangan, hubungan mereka jauh lebih baik. Hinata tidak mau merusak hubungan baik itu, dan dia pun tidak siap menerima reaksi Sasuke mengetahui kondisi 'royal babynya'….Sasuke kan sangat mengharapkan anak itu. Hinata berangapan, Dia mampu menangani masalah ini, walau sebenarnya itu blom tentu…ya kan.

Giant-hime; Sasuke pasti bakal tahu, Hinata itu bukan cewek yang pande berbohong…tp gmana caranya Sasuke tahu,….tunggu aja di chapter depan. Oke…Iya ni Haru sellau mau update cepat, tapi ada2 aja halangannya….

**X (guest)**; iya, jadi terlihat sadis ya? Hehehehehe….untuk romance, tenang aja X, masih banyak untuk chapter depan. Sabar ya, ikuti terus feel my soul. Thank ya..

**Hari minggu;** entar ya aku ketawa dulu, hahahahahahahahaha….! Emang ga ada nama yang lain ya,…..iya InsyaAllah Hime gak bakal trsiksa sampe chapter depan. Amiin.

**Hikari AA;** astaga…! Jadi itu kamu? PADAHAL kan kamu sering banged review. Kupikir kemarin yang ngomong kayak gitu reader baru, ternyata kamu too? Maaf ya say,…..aku ga bermaksud 'kek gmana2' maaf ya..n jangan salah paham (damai..) v(^,^)v

**RikaKhairana;** iya maaf Hime…nanti bakal ak perbaiki. Maaf sebelumnya.

**Mor-san;** hahahahah mor-san lucu deh….iya, FMS bakal lanjut sampe tamat. Waduh..jangan kirim pasukan dedemit doong…ya ampun segitunya.. aku jadi takut.

**Kertas biru;** iya, ga papa klo kamu review, Haru tetap menghargai para SILDER kok.

Bagemana Sasuke tahu pendarahannya Hime? tunggu aja ya gmana caranya, n Sasuke apakah bakal berburuk sangka ama HIme? Kita liat aja nanti ya….

Karin pasti akan menerima ganjarannya, tp blom aku tentukan itu bakal di chapter brapa…

Ok, baca trus fic aku ya…n aku tinggu setiap review darimu. Thanks ya say…

**Teru;** Teru makasi ya, ini pertama kali review ato udah pernah? Perasan nama kamu baru deh…..

**Ocha choco chips**; ya ampun pake bawa pistol ocha…ngeri ah….sabar ya Icha, pasti bakal ada ganjaran setimpal untuk Karin. Oke, kamu review trus ya…

**Misaki Takeru**; Aku selalu berusaha biar update kilat untuk setiap chapternya. Btw salam kenal juga Amanda, kamu orang manado ya? _"ngana pe kece skali…" _

Oh iya untuk twitter, seperti yang aku bilang di chapter 12, aku malu…soalnya aku yang di FFN sama Aku yang asli, beda 180 %..aku takut mengecewakan para reader…..

Tp nanti Haru bakal buat FB lagi kok,…kita bisa chating2 deh….

Thanks ya…aku selalu menunggu review darimu…

**Sunny nn**; jauh banged ampe mexico, di monas aja udah sukur….heheheheeh. Thans ya, kamu review truss, n kalo penasaran, ikuti terus fic FMS. Oke.

**Moku-chan;** akhirnya yang aku tunggu2 nongol juga,….gmana new story nya? Katanya mau buat cerita baru? Mana? Aku ga sabar nih membaca sebuah karya besar dari seorang author senior ciieeeee… #nyoleknyolek. Aku beneran tunggu lho Moku.

**Djkyueunsasunata;** Pasti Krin menrima balesan yang setimpal. Moso, Hime trus yang disiksa… Aku harap kamu ga bingung dengan alur cerita dr chapter 11 ke chapter 12….oke, kamu ikuti trus fms ya..

Tatsu Hashiru Katsu; sabar ya bu….sabar..jangan marah-marah. Iya, Karin bakal disiksa AMA SASUKE…aku janji..tp di chapter brapa? Entahlah….oke, baca trus FMS nya Haru ya….n aku tunggu reviewnya ^^*

**Selena**; iya, Hnata takut bilang ke Sasu, nanti sasu bakal marah2 lagi kek dulu….(dulu sasu kejem banget kaan..) si Konohamaru masih kecil, critanya Dia masih seumuran ama yang Naruto (bukan shippuden) masih sekitar umur 8 tahunan disini (walau di crita aslinya udah lumayan gede..) Dia takut ama Anbu…

Hina jga takut bilang ke Tsunade, karena Tsunade pernah mengancam akan mengangkat janinnya jika ada pendarahan susulan. Karena Tsunade sudah memprediksi, jika ada benturan kedua…pasti kasusnya bakal lebih parah, mau tidak mau anak itu harus diangkat demi keselamatan sang ibu, NAH HIME TAKUT ITU TERJADI…makanya Dia diam-diam aja dan mencoba menyelesaikan masalah ini sendiri.

Kalo untuk obatnya, Iya, Dia memang lugu banged. Hina berfikir dengan memberikan Chakra seperti metode Tsunade, anak itu bakal baik2 saja….sebenarnya waktu pendarahan pertama, Tsunade juga memberikan vitamin dan anti sakit ke Hina, pokoknya tindakan Hime di pendarahan kedua, Dia mengikuti tindakan Tsunade waktu pendarahan pertama….padahal blom tentu sama kan….pokoknya Hina kasian deh….aku aja sedih…

**Phantom Chiel, CK ;** ya…..ga usah baca. Iya kamu benar…..ya jangan dibaca aja…tp ga papakok, aku terima masukannya. Makasi ya phantom.

**Hazena;** Hazena ato inisial (y) bener ga sih? Kamu salah satu reader yang ga banyak komplen deh….aku seneng kok…thanks ya,…kmu juga yang sering cuap2 berduaan tuh ama dewi di group DNA….ya ampun, ingin rasanya HARU buatin kue n antar ke rumahmu dan rumahnya Dewi… (heheheh) sebagai rasa trima kasih…. Thanks ya say…mmmuucchh #ciumdariharu

**Yuki Haruka Jasumin;** o gtuu jadi reader baru? Salam kenal ya Yuki, iya ni Haru selalu mau update cepat tp halangannya banyak banget….kerjaan aku biasanya datang tiba2..n numpuk2….thanks ya…..

**Uchihyuu nagisa;** terharu baca reviewnya Nagisa…(kerena abiss) kamu ke guru deh…makasi ya…iya ni, aku sempat down abis. Tp ada yang menarik, diatara semua reader, baru kamu seorang yang bilang KASIHAN AMA SASUKE, selama ini semua reader Cuma kasian ama Hinata doang…

Aku setuju ma Kamu, sebenarnya di chapter ini, Sasuke yang harus dikasihani, bukannya Hinata. v…. udah anaknya hampir mati, trus Dia ga tau. Dipukuli ama Neji, karena Hinata manfaatkan momen sasu-karin untuk kabur dari rumah..Sasuke dibohongi ama Hinata…Ksian Sasuke nya yakan…

**Guest;** iya, aku selalu berusaha biar cepet update, apa? Cerita AU yang aku baca kemarin? Kalo inget malam takbiran kemarin, FIC itu update pas malam takbiran, disitu chapter 16. Fic itu salah satu yang terpopuler banged, walau pairnya garaHIna. Updatenya dari chapter 15 ke 16 hampir setahunan deh kalo ga salah….infonya itu doang, selebihnya kamu cari tau aja sndiri (bukan apa-apa, takut authornya keberatan story-nya disebut di FIC lain) hehehehe. Fic nya bagus, keren, sesuai porsi, tp aku rada kurang sreg karena disitu SasuHina musuhan….

**Pipipiaaaa;** iya makasi ya.

**Hikari AA**; iya Hikari, heheh (ga ngambek lagi kaann) dan untuk masalah cacat anaknya Hime, wadduuh,….Haru ga kepikiran sampe situ kale say…..aku juga ga tega kalo 'si royal baby' ampe cacat…sabar aja ya.

**Ryuka Kagare**; kyyaaaaaaaaaaa…..! #teriakgaje. Makasi udah puji fic aku…thanks ya..

Diantara semua chapter, yang paling panjang emang chapter ini, padahal au ga ngebalas review lho….kalo haru, perchapternya itu bisa sampe 60 lembar lho..maaf ya kalo kamu capek bacanya. ^^*

Kalo Author (s) yang kamu maksud, iya tuh…banyak banged yang review…heheheh jadi minder.

**Guest, Guest;** iya gUest, Karin pasti bakal enyah suatu hari nanti.

**Matahari;** jangan nangis darah doong, nangis berlian boleh ga? V…..thanks ya udah review.

**RVSav;** ya ampun Haru jadi GR…hehehehe iya makasi. Kamu reader baru ya ? btw nama aku harukachin. Iya, memang FMS setiap chapternya selalu panjang-panjang. Bisa sampe 60 lembar lebih untuk ukuran MS WORD. Salam kenal ya RVSav.

**Na'cchan Tsuki No Me;** hehehehe….iya jawaban kamu Na'cchan. Thanks ya atas PM nya.. btw schene mana yang buat kamu tertawa? (penasaran..) dan untuk chapter2 depan, memang aka nada Sasuke yang emosian. Tunggu aja ya….

**Molika-chan;** iya, moli….Karin pasti akan menerima ganjarannya. Oke.

**Ochachan;** oh iya pacar kamu juga baca FMS ? Makasi ya untuk pacarnya ocha, padahal cowok2 jarang amat lho yang suka kek ginian….(pacar aku aja marah2 kalo Haru lagi nulis FMS…katanya ga ada gunanya karna ga dibayar, (=,=) ).

Oh iya, FMS blom tamat kok…mungkn masih ada beberapa chapter lagi. Thanks ya say. Untuk Twitter, aku harap kamu bisa ngerti setelah baca 'alasannya' diakhir chapter 11.

**KeikO-buu89;** iya, kamu benar. Tp Sasuke pasti bakal tau nantinya…..oke.

**Putri WannabeHappy;**aduh Putri Haru bingung mau ngomong apa…review kamu komlit banged dehh. Harus empat Down karena FMS ternyata banyak banged kekurangannya. Banyak skali malah…dibandingkan FIC lain, Fms blom seberapa.

Tp kalau membaca review dari orang2 seperti kamu, semangat aku bangkit lagi deh heheheheh. Aku ga bakal ngomong2 lho kalo emang mau discontinued,….tp mudah2han aja ga'ya. Amiin.

**Umie Solihati**; semua orang bebas berpendapat say…aku ga marah kok. Thanks ya atas sarannya. Aku tunggu FIC kamu….ga sabar bacanya

**HaiLedh;** semua orang bebas berpendapat tentang FIC ini…aku ga bakal marah. Thaks ya atas sarannya. Untuk kedepan akan aku perhatikan lagi.

**Kenfuni; **iya funi. Stelah dipikir2 Haru nyesel ngomong kek gitu..justru sebenarnya Haru hars berusaha biar FMS ga kalah bagusnya, ya kaan.. #insyaf

Dan terima kasih udah mau rela dan sudi menunggu FMS kapan update. Thanks ya say..dan review truus.

**Liu-chan;** aduh, kalo untuk premature, nd sampe dalam pikiran aku. Ga ada premature-prematuran. Oke.

**Amenyx;** iya deh..FMS ga bakal mogok sabar aja ya….

**Hakuna;** ending ceritanya pasti bahagia kok. Aku ga tega untu buat crita sad ending..dan untuk update kilat, aku selalu berusaha biar bisa update kilat. Oke.

**Uchiha Feltson;** iya, aku tetap semangat untuk FMS….pasti. ^^*

**Anggiyudha;** iya, aku terima sarannya. Thanks ya anggi. Salam kenal juga. Aku tunggu reviewnya,

**Rani;** FF ini ga bakal sad ending kok say…aku janji.

**Meritanursyela;** ga ada adegan premature, cacat, dan sebagainya….aku ga tega buat anaknya Hime cacat. Oke…

; TRIMA kasih untuk dukungannya. Makasi ya say….

**Fibonancy Jacquinn;** o gtuu.. emangnya akun lama kamu apa namanya? Kamu pernah review pake akun lama ya? Apa nama akun lama kamu?

**Mona;** iya, salam kenal ya mona. Ikuti terus cerita FMS ya…

**RGenneveive22;** oo iya aku inget nama itu….btw fms pasti bakal lanjut truss kok.

Maaf, aku ga sempat balas semuanya. Aku harap balesan review diatas bisa mewakili semuanya.

Dan untuk chapter depan, aku janji bakal bales full semua review dari reader FMS. Untuk yang nge PM juga…makasi ya….

Akhir kata, Haru tetap tunggu reviewnya… (^,^)*

By; Harukachin


	14. Chapter 14

Sebelumnya, mohon maaf kalau chapter.14 mengecawakan…

Mungkin ini chapter terakhir dari Feel My Soul…

Saya tetap akan membuat fic, tapi mungkin pairingnya bukan kaya gini lagi…atau malah pindah fandom….well, saya sebenarnya juga pecinta OP lho…

**Untuk:**

**Dewi Natalia;** ya Ampun say…aku ga bermaksud begitu. Aku justru berterima kasih kalau kamu bukan salah satu diantara mereka. Jujur, saya sangat senang bisa berteman ama kamu. Apalagi setelah mengetahui tahun kelahiran Dewi, kita ga jauh beda doong,….pantesan kamu ngertiin aku :)

**Azalea Ryuzaki;** kapan ni Fic Kakahina-nya update…ga sabar. Aku nunggin trus lho…btw kamu punya saran ga supaya FB ga terblokir. Jangankan kamu, aku aja heran, kenapa FB aku terblokir mulu…

Oh iya, aku sempat baca koment kamu, Lea anggap Haru sebagai teman ya? (terharu) padahal kita sebenarnya belum pernah ketemu apalagi saling kenal secara langsung, tapi kamu mengangap aku sebagai teman kamu ?

Haru seneng banget Lea….thanks ya. (bisa menjadi teman dari author senior xixixix)

**Ummie Solihati ;** Kemarin aku sempat baca FIC nya yg judulnya "atap sekolah" menurutku itu keren lho,…

Biar aku tebak? Kamu masih belasan ya? aku ga tau, tapi sepertinya umur kamu masih dibawah aku deh…..

Jujur, ketika usia aku dibawah 20 tahunan, story2 yang aku buat ga sebagus punya kamu. Dan kalau memang usia kamu masih sangat2 belia bisa menghasilkan fic sebagus itu, aku yakin, nanti kamu pasti _baka_l menjadi author yang pintar. :)

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto (MAAF ya Om,….Haruka numpang pinjem Sasuke sama Hinata-x hihihihihihi…. \(^.^)v

pairing: SasuHina (Haruka paling doyan ma Sasuke n Hinata…, moga2 d'crita aslinya mereka bisa jadian (Amin ya Robbal Alamin..)

Rating: M, Tapi ga' menutup kemungkinan bisa jadi M+, atau Ke-T, Selebihnya "Gaje Gileee,CANON, Tanda kutip bertebaran ga' jelas, dan masih banyak kekurangan2 lainnya.

Genre: Romance, Hurt.

Just for fun….

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**Destiny"**

Langkahnya pendek-pendek dengan ukuran sepatu yang sangat kecil. Kimono tosca dihiasi corak bunga tulib dengan kesan menggemaskan melekat di tubuh mungilnya.

Rambut pendek warna lavender bergoyang diterpa angin musim semi, alis kecilnya sedikit mengkerut tanda ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

Pipi chubby dengan rona memerah khas anak berusia tiga tahun, ditambah mata bulat berwarna keunguan tanpa pupil, ciri khas seorang Hime kecil dari sebuah mansion ternama di Desa Konohagakure.

Usianya yang baru menginjak tahun ketiga pada pertengahan April, tidak mengurangi keberanian si gadis kecil untuk menyusuri Desa angin yang selalu membuatnya penasaran.

Sebuah Desa yang di huni oleh para Ninja. Desa Konohagakure termasuk yang paling besar dibandingkan Desa-desa lainnya. Pusat perbelanjaan yang menjadi inti dari keramaian Desa, cukup sulit di jangkau oleh seorang belia yang candu akan kebebasan.

Selama ini, _Hime_ kecil selalu mendengar cerita dari pelayan. Mereka sering menyebutkan beberapa nama tempat dan daerah yang sepertinya cukup menyenangkan. Otak lugunya cukup cepat memproses inti dari pembicaraan itu, pelayan-pelayan ini selalu tertawa senang setelah terlibat dalam sebuah percakapan yang ditangkap _Hime_ sebagai tempat hiburan di tengah kota.

Sepanjang kehidupannya selama tiga tahun, ia selalu berfikir bahwa dunia hanya sebesar helaian bunga sakura. Mansion megah kediaman keluarga Souke Hyuuga cukup luas untuk anak kecil dengan otak yang sangat lugu.

Hanya bermain di dalam pagar tinggi nan kokoh ditemani beberapa pelayan. Selama ini ia berfikir, tidak ada dunia lain selain dunia di dalam kediamannya. Beberapa les privat, Jutsu-jutsu khas Hyuuga, pelajaran mengenai tata krama dan adat istiadat, membuat _Hime_ selalu menduga bahwa semua kehidupan manusia hanya sebatas les menari dan membaca tulisan-tulisan.

Setiap malam sebelum terlelap, _Hime_ kecil selalu berdoa kepada Kami-sama. Doa malamnya selalu sama dengan doa malam pada hari-hari sebelumnya.

'Adakah dunia lain selain dunia yang aku tinggali? Jika ada, ijinkan aku untuk mengenal dunia itu'

Cerita-cerita para pelayan mengenai keramaian kota memancing rasa penasarannya. Dia memang selalu curiga, pasti ada sesuatu di balik tembok kokoh kediamannya.

Pernah sekali, _Hime_ kecil bertanya pada sepupunya, sang sepupu hanya menjawab bahwa di luar kediaman mereka hanyalah sebatas hutan yang ditinggali makhluk-makhluk buas.

Sepupunya pun menambahkan bahwa, hanya Hyuuga senior lah yang mampu menembus lebatnya hutan belantara.

Anak kecil tidak akan diperbolehkan ke daerah itu jika belum ahli dalam beberapa tingkatan Jutsu.

Awalnya ia berfikir kalau cerita sepupunya itu benar. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia selalu memperhatikan para pelayan keluar masuk pintu gerbang tanpa ada luka gores sedikitpun. Keyakinannya pun goyah.

Selama satu bulan, Hime disibukkan dengan menggali lubang kecil di dekat taman belakang. Ia sengaja mencari tempat yang agak tertutupi pohon agar lubang galiannya tidak diketahui siapapun, utamanya sang sepupu yang selalu menceramahi dengan segala peraturan-peraturan ketat.

Dia bagaikan tikus kecil yang sedang mencari jalan keluar. Kegiatannya sukses seratus persen. Hime selalu mengambil waktu ketika selesai latihan les tari. Biasanya dalam sehari, ia menghabiskan waktu empat jam untuk menggali. Jika sudah lelah, ia akan segera mandi. _Well_, alih-alih mandi sore untuk menutupi jejak yukatanya yang kotor akibat tanah merah.

Hari ini tepat hari ke tiga puluh. Sebuah rencana besar yang sudah dirancang sedemikian matang siap dilaksanakan.

Tidak sulit bagi tubuh kecilnya untuk menyelinap ke dalam lubang tikus itu. Pukul 12.30 siang, Hime pertama kalinya melihat dunia luar. Hanya berbekal sebuah sweater kecil berwarna violet dan beberapa uang receh hasil tabungannya selama ini.

Betapa terkejutnya Hime kala melihat pemandangan di balik tembok kokoh kediaman Souke Hyuuga. Selurus jalan setapak yang ditumbuhi beberapa tanaman liar. Jalan itu nampak tidak terawat, sangat berbeda dengan jalan setapak pada taman tempat ia biasa bermain petak umpet.

Benang laba-laba saling bertautan antara satu pohon mahoni ke pohon mahoni lainnya. Bunyi-bunyian serangga menggema di sekitar, sesaat ia membenarkan perkataan sepupunya. Dunia luar selain kediaman Hyuuga tidak lebih dari sekedar hutan belantara.

Seluruh bulu kuduknya merinding, tubuhnya bergetar menahan takut, ia menyesali tidak mempercayai Sepupunya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, pipi dan hidungnya memerah menahan tangis. Dia harus kembali ke dalam mansion sekarang juga.

Salahkan keingintahuannya yang terlalu besar. Rasa penasaran yang terlalu berlebihan hampir saja mengalahkan rasa takutnya. Tapi dasarnya ia yang seorang penakut akud, pemandangan alang-alang dan rumput putri malu sudah cukup membuat bulu kuduknya merinding.

Hampir –hampir saja ia kembali menyelinap ke dalam mansion megahnya, namun niat itu terhenti kala melihat seseorang yang melintas di jalan setapak itu.

Seorang pria berusia kira-kira 30-an bersama seorang anak kecil berusia 5 tahun. Pria itu berkuncir dengan kulit tan, ia membawa beberapa tanaman dan pohon-pohon kaktus kecil. Lelaki kecil yang bersamanya pun bernasib sama, hanya saja bawaannya tidak terlalu banyak dibandingkan si pria tua.

Kedua orang itu menghentikan langkahnya sembari menengok ke arah gadis kecil beryukata tosca. Mereka membicarakan sesuatu, pria berkuncir itu mengangguk beberapa kali, sementara si pria kecil hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan si pria berkuncir.

Keduanya akan segera beranjak, tapi suara lugu Hime menghentikan langkah mereka.

"A-n-nooo…hmmm…" Ia gagap.

"Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Pria kecil bertanya.

"H-hai' a-apakah h-hutan ini d-di huni oleh m-makhluk buas?" Pertanyaannya bernada takut-takut.

"Kau berkata apa? Hutan apa? Makhluk buas apa?" pria kecil itu memiringkan kepalanya.

"H-hutan, i-ni adalah h-hutan….b-benarkan?"

"Ini bukan hutan, ini cuma jalan tembusan. Beberapa orang melewati jalan ini jika ingin segera sampai ke kota."

"K-kota? K-keramaian?"

"Nak, jika ingin pergi ke kota, ikutilah jalan setapak ini. Jalan saja lurus, maka kau akan menemukan beberapa pedagang kain. Tidak jauh dari situ, akan ada pusat perbelanjaan. Kau tersesat atau—"

"Hai' terima kasih atas p-petunjuknya paman." Hime terlihat senang.

"Kau akan ke kota?"

"A-aku ingin m-membeli b-berapa permen." Ia menjawab dengan lugu.

"Bagus, kau akan menemukannya di sana."

Percakapan mereka berakhir dengan Hime kecil yang segera melejit ke arah yang ditunjukkan oleh si pria berkuncir. Dalam hati ia gembira, ternyata betul dugaannya, selama ini ada dunia lain selain dunia tempat tinggalnya.

Dunia Hime kecil nan sempit, hanya sebatas mempelajari Jutsu, les tari dan beberapa bacaan puisi. Pelajaran tata krama yang sangat-sangat membosankan memenuhi otak lugunya, si kecil butuh sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Selama ini dunia Konohagakure hanya sebatas luas mansion Hyuuga, tidak pernah terlintas di kepalanya akan ada beberapa tempat ramai di luar sana.

Pedagang manisan, pedangan makanan ringan, pedagang kain, pedagang minuman dingin, dan masih banyak pedagang lainnya, mereka semua dengan ramah menyapa Hime kecil yang terlihat kebingungan harus mulai membeli jajanan jenis apa.

Beberapa orang dewasa nampak gemas memandangi gadis kecil yang nekad berbelanja sendirian di tengah keramaian kota. Seorang ibu muda bahkan mengira si gadis kecil sedang tersesat dan mencari Ibunya.

Namun pikiran itu segera di tepis kala dari raut wajah itu tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda ketakutan.

Pipinya yang memerah menjadi candu bagi warga untuk menggendong si Hime kecil yang berlarian di antara satu toko kue ke toko kue lainnya. Recehan hasil tabungannya selama beberapa bulan, cukup banyak untuk membeli jajanan ringan itu.

Kini ia sedang asyik menikmati permen cokelat dingin. Ketika memesan permennya, si penjual menertawakan dengan alasan bahwa yang akan dipesannya bukanlah bernama permen, melainkan es krim rasa cokelat.

Rasa senang luar biasa kala krim lembut menyapu lidah mungilnya. Selama tiga tahun ia bernafas, es krim rasa cokelat lah yang menjadi makanan paling enak.

Namun pendapat itu segera ditepis kala merasakan manisan rasa strawberry. Ia bahkan berteriak kegirangan ketika manisan-manisan itu meluncur di tenggorokannya.

Well, semua jajanan yang di beli Hime enak rasanya. Tak satu pun yang tidak menyenangkan di pertengahan kota. Pantas saja selama ini para pelayan selalu bersemangat ketika bercerita tentang Desa Konoha. Jika memang di beri kesempatan, ingin rasanya ia tetap tinggal pada salah satu warung. Namun itu mustahil, mengingat kedudukannya adalah sebagai seorang Hime dari salah satu Klan besar Konohagakure.

Dunianya seperti di putar balik oleh keadaan. Keadaan luar sangat berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan keadaan di dalam mansion megah Hyuuga.

Di sini, semua orang bisa berkata sesuka hati, mereka bicara dengan nada tinggi, bahkan ada yang berteriak kepada lawan bicaranya. Semua orang terlihat bebas dan tanpa beban. Sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang di mansionnya, semua orang berbicara pelan dengan tutur bahasa halus, bahkan tidak jarang mereka harus membungkuk walau itu hanya sekedar mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ringan.

Dunia luar memang menarik, Neji-nii membohonginya selama ini. Apa alasan sepupunya itu harus berbohong? Kenapa ia harus menutupi sesuatu yang amat-amat sangat menyenangkan? Atau apakah Neji-nii belum mengetahuinya?

Selama ini si Bunke memang selalu menghabiskan kegiatannya di mansion untuk mengawasi Hime dan mengerjakan beberapa hal yang diperintahkan oleh Souke senior. Neji adalah anak kecil berusia 8 tahun yang di paksa untuk berfikir dewasa. Jabatannya sebagai keluarga cabang harus menggantikan tugas sang Ayah, Hyuuga Hizashi.

Kegigihannya selalu mendapat jempol dari ketua Hyuuga, pamannya sendiri. Hyuuga Neji adalah calon pelayan setia, sama seperti mendiang Ayahnya. Hiashi bahkan tidak memperdulikan masalah tingkatan kedudukan jika itu menyangkut Hyuuga Neji. Tak jarang ia pun turun langsung melatih keponakannya. Hinata dan Neji berlatih Jutsu-jutsu pemula, langsung dari ketua Hyuuga sendiri.

'Suatu saat nanti aku akan mengajak Neji-nii ke tempat ini.'

Waktu serasa berjalan sangat cepat, saking asyiknya menikmati jajanan di tengah kota, ia sampai melupakan waktu. Langit sudah menguning ketika paman penjual manisan menegurnya seraya mengatakan bahwa ini sudah hampir malam.

Cukup lama si paman penjual menasehati tentang tidak baik berkeliaran di luar rumah pada petang hari.

Dengan langkah berat, ia pun meninggalkan pertengahan kota. Di perkirakan itu hampir pukul 17. 00 malam ketika Hime dengan wajah cemberut berjalan santai menyusuri jalan setapak.

Senyumnya merekah, dalam hati ia gembira. Hari ini Hime kecil mendapat sesuatu yang amat di idam-idamkannya sejak dulu. Kebebasan.

Kebebasan yang mungkin tidak akan pernah ia peroleh hingga dewasa. Selama ini Hime hanya akrab dengan ibunda tercinta. Sementara sang Ayah, mereka hanya akan bertemu pada sesi latihan jutsu.

Hyuuga Hiashi hanya akan bercengkrama dengan putrinya jika itu mengenai jutsu-jutsu Hyuuga. Selebihnya, pria pertengahan 30-an itu tidak menganggap putrinya sama sekali.

Entah kenapa, Hiashi sudah memprediksikan akan sekuat atau selemah apa calon penerus Klan Hyuuga kelak. Hime kecilnya yang notabene seorang berhati lembut persis seperti Ibunya, Hyuuga Haruka. Hina Hime akan sulit beradaptasi dengan gelar yang akan disandangnya.

Maka dari itu, di samping Hime selalu ada Neji. Hiashi berencana menyandingkan keduanya, Neji akan membantu Hinata sebagai pendamping Hairess guna mengurusi masalah Klan.

Walau masih sangat-sangat belia, Hime kecil dapat merasakan aura ketidaksukaan sang Ayah. Sesekali ia mengunjugi Ayahnya di ruang kerja, Hiashi pasti akan langsung menegur para pelayan dengan alasan tidak becus membiarkan seorang anak kecil mengganggu pekerjaan orang dewasa.

Dia tahu ayahnya tidak pernah menyukainya, apalagi kalau bukan karena ia yang lemah dan tidak berbakat dalam berbagai hal. Selama ini Hime sangat gigih berlatih agar bisa mendapat perhatian dari sang Ayah. Berbeda dengan Neji, sepupunya itu jauh lebih unggul dalam berbagai hal. Usianya yang lima tahun lebih tua mengharuskannya menjadi panutan untuk Hime kecil.

Terkadang Hime sangat sayang kepada sepupunya, tapi terkadang pula ia iri. Kasih sayang ayahnya lebih banyak dituangkan kepada Neji. Pernah sekali ia menganggap Neji lah anak kandung Hiashi, bukan dirinya.

Namun pikiran itu segera ditepis. Ayahnya bersikap seperti itu, karena ingin melihat Hairess penerusnya tidak manja dan mandiri. Tak sekalipun Hiashi menunjukkan emosi maupun ekpresi di depan Hime. Hanya datar dan datar.

Mencoba mencari kebebasan di dunia luar, dianggapnya sebagai salah satu wujud kemandirian. _Well_, Hina Hime selalu melatih dirinya dalam berbagai hal agar layak di pandangan sang Ayah.

Lamunannya terhenti. Terlalu lama memikirkan kehidupan di mansion megah Hyuuga, hingga ia tidak menyadari pemadangan aneh dihadapannya, ada yang janggal dengan jalan setapak itu.

Suasana jalan setapak sewaktu ia pergi, sangat berbeda dengan suasana jalan setapak sewaktu ia pulang. Sebelumnya ada beberapa pohon mahoni di sisi kiri dan kanan jalan, lalu entah kenapa sekarang pohon mahoni itu digantikan dengan semak belukar?

Mata kecilnya menerawang di sekitar, suasananya pun sangat jauh berbeda. Jalan setapak kali ini jauh lebih menyeramkan dengan jalan setapak sebelumnya.

'Apa yang terjadi? Apakah aku tersesat?'

'Apa aku salah jalan?'

Ia mulai panik, sepertinya Hime kecil memang tersesat. Hanya bermodalkan nekad, sesungguhnya Hime sama sekali buta arah mengenai jalan menuju mansion Hyuuga.

Matanya mulai berair, kedua kakinya gemetaran, kesepuluh jemarinya bertautan, terdengar isakan kecil dari bibir mungilnya. ditambah lagi keadaan yang mulai gelap, semakin menambah kepanikan si sulung Hyuuga itu.

"D-dimana aku?"

"A-apakah i-ini tempat para m-makhluk buas?"

Hime kecil hampir-hampir saja mengencingi dirinya sendiri, isakan tangisnya berubah menjadi jeritan kala mendengar bunyi-bunyian seram.

'gok-gok…gok..gok…'

"H-H-HAN-T-T-U! \(Y_Y)/" Pekiknya.

'gok..gok..gok…' Suaranya semakin mendekat.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hime menjerit.

Selain manusia dan tempat-tempat menyenangkan, ternyata dunia luar memang di huni oleh makhluk-makhluk buas.

'gok…gok…gok' di perkirakan suara makhluk buas itu hanya beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri.

"OKA-SAN…..TOLONG…! hisk…hisk…hisk.."

"_Jangan takut, itu hanya babi hutan."_

"Eeh?"

Suara itu terkekeh. "_Kau lucu sekali gadis kecil_."

"S-siapa k-kau? A-apakah k-kau salah satu dari mereka?" ia terbata-bata.

"_Iya, aku salah satu dari mereka."_

"T-tolong j-jangan m-makan a-aku, d-dagingku tidak enak."

"_Siapa juga yang ingin memakanmu. Aku justru ingin memakan babi hutan itu." _

"B-benarkah? A-arigatou."

"_Hahahhhaa…apa maksudmu berterima kasih. Jika aku tidak ingin memakanmu, bukan berarti kau akan baik-baik saja."_

"Eh? M-maksudmu?"

"_K-kau a-akan menjadi santapan babi hutan itu."_

"K-kumohon j-jangan, a-aku masih ingin hidup." ia ketakutan.

"_Nee, kalau kau masih ingin hidup, lalu kenapa kau bermain sendirian di tengah hutan? Itu berbahaya gadis kecil." _

"A-aku tersesat. A-aku baru saja kembali dari tengah kota."

Hening, beberapa menit sepi tak ada suara.

"K-kumohon….A-aku hanya ingin pulang."

"_Rumahmu dimana?_ Suara itu bertanya.

Hime kecil berfikir sejenak. Sebenarnya dia tahu rumahnya, tapi tepatnya berada di sisi Desa sebelah mana, ia tidak tahu sama sekali.

"_Kau berasal dari Desa ini?"_

"I-iya.." jawabnya lirih.

"_Lalu kau tinggal di daerah mana? Di kompleks para Daimyou, Chunin, Anbu, Klan, atau warga biasa?"_

"Aa…Klan."

"_Kau berasal dari Klan apa?"_

"H-Hyuuga. N-namaku H-Hyuuga Hinata."

"_Hum, Souka?"_

"Humm."

"_Kau tersesat?"_

"K-kurasa begitu."

"_Asal kau tahu saja gadis kecil, jarak dari sini ke kompleks perumahan Klan, itu cukup jauh."_

"B-benarkah?"

"_Iya, ini hutan timur."_

"_Tidak banyak anak yang mengunjungi tempat ini. Orang-orang dewasa melarang anak mereka ke hutan timur, mau tahu kenapa?"_

"K-kenapa? Hime bergidik.

"_Di sini angker. Beberapa jasad tawanan Shinobi dikuburkan dengan tidak layak di tempat ini."_

"L-lalu…"

"_Arwah mereka penasaran."_

"B-benarkah? A-apa k-kau salah satunya?"

"_Entahlah. Menurutmu?"_

"hisk…hisk…hisk..k-kumohon…a-aku masih ingin hidup."

"_Hahahahhahaha…aku hanya bercanda. Aku bukan hantu."_

"L-lalu kenapa kau t-tidak m-menampakkan wujudmu?"

'tuk…tuk…tuk..' tiga biji buah cherry mendarat di kepala lavendernya.

"Aduh,…ittai…" Hime meringis kesakitan.

"_Cengeng, hanya begitu saja kau sudah meringis."_

Spontan Hime kecil memalingkan kepalanya pada salah satu pohon besar, pipi merahnya menggembung dan mata kecilnya menyipit.

Seorang pria kira-kira berusia 13 tahun, mengenakan seragam khas pasukan Anbu, lengkap dengan topeng musang.

Dia bersandar pada salah satu dahan pohon sembari melipat kedua tangannya. Dari balik topeng musang itu, si Anbu terkekeh geli melihat tingkah lugu Hime kecil.

"Kau lucu sekali…"

"K-kau bohong padaku!"

Sedetik kemudian, Anbu 13 tahun itu sudah berdiri di hadapan Hime kecil.

"Anak kecil tidak boleh berjalan sendirian di tengah hutan. Lagipula ini malam hari, beberapa jenis hewan buas gemar berburu di waktu gelap." Ia menarik nafas bosan, kemudian melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Contohnya babi hutan itu."

'SYUUUUUTTT…' Kunai pendek seketika menancam pada satu mata si babi.

'ggoouuuk..goouuukkkk….!' Babi itu berguling kesakitan.

"Sugoi…" Mulut kecil Hime membentuk huruf o

Hime memuji kehebatan si Anbu. Ia dapat melukai babi hutan tanpa menatapnya sedikitpun. Lemparan kunai yang sangat profesional, jika melihat dari cara ia memperlakukan kunai tajam itu, semua orang juga tahu kalau Anbu ini sangat –sangat terlatih dalam urusan membunuh.

"K-kau membunuh babi itu h-hanya d-dengan sekali m-melempar kunai?" ia bertanya takut-takut.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan sejak tadi, aku berniat memakan babi hutan itu. Otomatis aku harus membunuhnya. Sehebat-hebatnya dalam Ninjutsu, aku tidak mungkin memakan babi itu hidup-hidup."

"S-souka?"

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Ini sudah malam, pasti orang tuamu mencarimu."

Hime kecil mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Anbu muda itu lalu mengeluarkan kain besar berbentuk segi empat. Seperti dugaan sebelumnya, si Anbu memang berniat memakan babi hutannya. Babi itu dibungkus sedemikian rapi, lalu di ikat dengan beberapa tali bersimpul mati.

"Nah, aku akan menggunakan Jutsu Transfer untuk mengirim makan malam ini ke kediaman Uchiha."

"Eh, Jutsu Transfer? Hime memiringkan kepalanya berulang kali.

"Anbu bertopeng musang kembali terkekeh. "Tentu kau belum tahu jenis Jutsu ini. Lagipula setauku, amat sangat jarang seorang dari klan Hyuuga menguasai Jutsu transfer. Tapi jika kau berniat mengikuti jejak para pendahulumu, kau mungkin tidak akan asing dengan jenis Jutsu seperti ini." Penjelasan panjang lebarnya membuat Hime kecil mengangguk-angguk mengerti.

Anbu itu mengeluarkan gerakan-gerakan khas Ninja. Hime memperhatikan dengan seksama. Gerakan maupun cara –cara ia mengeluarkan Jutsu, sangat berbeda dengan orang-orang dari Klannya.

Jutsunya terlihat aneh di mata Hime kecil. 'Orang ini dari Klan apa?' batinnya.

"Uchiha. Aku putra sulung dari Uchiha Fugaku."

"U-Uchiha Fugaku? S-siapa itu?"

"Itu adalah Ayahku, tentu kau tidak mengenalnya. Ayahku sangat sibuk mengurusi Klan kami."

"Aa…A-ayahku pun begitu. A-ayahku adalah orang yang s-sangat sibuk." Hime kecil tidak mau kalah.

"Aku tahu itu, sebaiknya kau pulang sekarang. Paling tidak sebelum Ayahmu menghancurkan setengah dari Desa Konoha."

Perjalanan mereka cukup tenang. Si Anbu lebih banyak diam mengingat sebelumnya ia sangat antusias meladeni tingkah lugu Hime Kecil. Sementara Hime kecil, ia hanya berjarak tiga langkah di belakang sembari memperhatikan pria berusia tanggung itu.

Tubuhya cukup tinggi untuk anak ukuran 13 tahun, tentu saja. Ia adalah seorang Anbu, Pasukan elit nan rahasia milik konohagakure.

Neji nii sering bercerita, para Anbu adalah Shinobi yang sangat tertutup dengan orang lain. Sebelumnya, Hime yang notabene miskin akan pengetahuan luar, mengira selama ini bahwa Anbu adalah Shinobi biasa layaknya beberapa Hyuuga dewasa berseragam Chunin. Tapi setelah melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri, ternyata mereka berbeda.

Anbu menggunakan topeng dan terkesan menakutkan, apalagi setelah melihat cara ia membunuh babi hutan tadi, seorang Anbu bahkan tidak harus melihat target sasarannya jika ingin membunuh.

Hampir 15 menit perjalanan mereka, rasanya ada yang janggal. Jalan setapak yang sedari tadi mereka lalui, kini digantikan oleh hutan lebat yang bahkan kau harus memilih-milih tempatmu berpijak agar tidak tertusuk duri-duri tajam.

Seketika ia sadar, ini bukan arah menuju kediamannya. Hime kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

Menyadari hal itu, si Anbu menoleh. Dari topeng musang yang dikenakannya, ia tersenyum geli melihat wajah pucat si gadis lugu.

"K-kau akan m-menculikku…" Nada suaranya bergetar

"Untuk apa aku menculikmu?"

"K-kau, a-apa maumu." Urat-urat Chakra kecil menghiasi mata bulat disana. Hime mengaktikfkan Byakugan.

Dia sadar, Byakugannya yang masih level rendahan tidak akan mungkin bisa menandingi seorang Anbu yang super hebat.

"Tenang, aku tidak akan mencelakaimu. Kita lewat arah ini, karena aku ingin menjemput adikku lebih dulu."

"Eh, Adik?"

"Iya, adik kecilku sedang berlatih Jutsu."

"Jutsu?"

"huusht" si Anbu menempelkan telunjuk pada topeng musangnya. "Lihat arah kirimu, gunakan Byakugan. Kau akan melihat seorang anak berusia lima tahun sedang berlatih Jutsu Api."

Hime pun mengikut perintah si Anbu, Byakugan seketika menangkap sesosok anak yang hampir sebaya dirinya. Anak itu sedang berusaha keras mengeluarkan beberapa Jutsu dari api.

"Dia adikku, Uchiha Sasuke namanya."

"Souka.."

"Aku harus menjemputnya dulu. setelah itu baru kau kuantar pulang. Bagaimana?"

"Iya, saya mengerti." Hime mengangguk mantap.

Keduanya berjalan mendekat ke arah bocah berambut raven. Anak itu terlihat sangat lelah. Semak belukar di sekitarnya berubah menjadi hitam karena terkena serangan api.

Adik Anbu itu masih sangat kecil, hanya dua tahun lebih tua dibandingkan Hime. Namun melihat kegigihannya dalam berlatih Jutsu, orang dewasa pasti akan lupa kalau usianya baru menginjak lima tahun.  
"Dia ingin menjadi Shinobi handal. Obsesinya adalah mengalahkanku."

"D-dia sangat hebat." Hime bergumam pelan.

"Suatu saat Adikku pasti bisa mengalahkanku."

Kegiatan uchiha Sasuke terhenti ketika merasakan aura Chakra yang sangat dikenalnya. Kakanya, Uchiha Itachi berjalan mendekat seraya membuka topeng musang yang sedari tadi ia kenakan.

Hime terkejut menyaksikan wajah asli dari Anbu yang mengajaknya bercengkrama panjang lebar.

Matanya Hitam pekat, hidungnya mancung, ada garis panjang di sekitar area matanya. Kulitnya putih pucat, ada beberapa tahi lalat kecil di bagian leher sebelah kiri.

Anbu itu tersenyum ke arah adik kecilnya, sementara adik kecilnya pun membalas dengan senyuman yang sama. Jaraknya hampir 3 meter, ketika Hime mulai memperhatikan adik Anbu itu.

Ternyata wajah mereka hampir sama, bahkan sangat mirip. Bedanya, adiknya tidak memiliki garis di bawah mata. Kulit, warna mata, hidung, dagu, tulang pipi, semua sama. Mereka bahkan seperti kembar.

"Hari ini kau berlatih cukup keras."

"Hn, aku berlatih sejak pukul 05.00 subuh." Ia menyeka area wajahnya yang dihiasi peluh.

"Sudah cukup untuk hari ini. Ayo kita pulang, Oka-san pasti memasak makanan yang enak untukmu."

Anbu yang bernama Itachi itu membungkuk, awalanya Hime tidak mengerti maksudnya, namun ketika melihat si adik kecil menaiki punggungnya. Hime akhirnya tahu alasannya.

Itachi memberikan isyarat untuk mengikutinya dari belakang, bercengkrama dengan si adik tercinta membuatnya hampir lupa kalau ia telah berjanji akan mengantar Hime kecil kembali ke kediamannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan, mereka melewati beberapa rumah warga, bukan lagi jalan setapak dan hutan belantara.

Dalam hati Hime menyesal, awalnya ia sempat berfikiran buruk kepada Itachi. Tenyata Itachi tidak lebih dari seorang kakak yang amat menyayangi adik kecilnya.

Hime setia mendengar percakapan dua saudara kandung itu, mereka bercerita banyak hal. Sesekali keduanya tertawa, sesekali pula salah satunya menampakkan ekpresi jelek mencomooh yang lainnya.

Kehangatan kedua saudara itu membuat Hime kecil iri. Seandainya ia dan Neji-nii bisa sepeti itu.

Mustahil, Neji-nii adalah kakak yang baik tapi monoton. Neji sangat kaku untuk urusan pembicaraan ringan. Selama ini pembicaraan mereka terkesan biasa-biasa saja, tidak terjalin seperti kakak beradik Uchiha yang tidak segan-segan saling bercanda satu sama lain.

Sebentar lagi, Hime akan mempunyai adik. Adiknya perempuan, itu yang dikatakan Oka-sannya.

Apakah kelak adiknya itu bisa di ajak bercanda?

Apalagi mengingat segala peraturan-peraturan ketat di keluarga Hyuuga. Mereka tidak diperbolehkan bicara dengan nada yang tinggi dan suara yang keras.

'Aku ingin bebas seperti mereka?' batinnya.

Canda gurau kedua saudara itu terhenti, mereka bersamaan menengok ke arah gadis kecil yang mengikutinya.

Itachi tersenyum ramah, sementara adiknya tetap diam tanpa ekpresi. Mata kelam Sasuke meneliti dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut, Hime kecil tersenyum memamerkan gigi – giginya yang baru tumbuh.

Di luar dugaan, Ternyata Sasuke tidak membalas senyumannya, ia hanya menoleh ke arah lain tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Menyadari sikap dingin adik Itachi, senyum Hime memudar.

"Kau lelah, naiklah ke punggungku." Itachi menawarkan diri.

Dia membungkuk seraya menyisihkan punggung sebelah kiri. Adiknya, Uchiha Sasuke sedikit menggeser tubuhnya guna memberi ruang kepada Hime kecil.

Tanpa ragu, Hime pun segera menempel di punggung Itachi, tangannya melingkar pada pundak Anbu itu. Kebetulan ia memang sudah sangat kelelahan, bermain seharian di tengah kota, tersesat, menyusuri hutan belantara, dan sekarang perjalanan kembali ke mansionnya, apalah arti tenaga gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun?

Selama perjalanan, kedua saudara ini tidak saling bicara. Entah kenapa Hime merasa menjadi pengganggu. Mungkin karena kehadirannya, Sasuke menjadi tidak leluasa berbicara dengan sang kakak.

Entah karena sorot mata itu yang tajam sejak lahir, atau ia sengaja menajamkan sorot matanya menatap Hina Hime.

Tidak berbicara dengan Itachi, Sasuke punya kegiatan baru, memandang Hinata.

Mata kelamnya tidak berkedip menatap lekat-lekat mata lavender Hyuuga Hinata. Apa yang ada di pikiran bungsu Uchiha itu? Sorot matanya seolah mampu menelan bulat-bulat gadis kecil ketakutan di sebelahnya.

"G-gomen…" Hime berkata pelan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan terfokus pada satu titik.

"Janga takut, Sasuke memang seperti itu. Dia adalah anak yang baik." Itachi mengambil alih suasana.

"Aa.." hanya itu yang berhasil dikeluarkan Hina Hime.

"Seseorang menunggumu."

"S-siapa?"

Itachi segera berjongkok, Hina Hime pun turun dari punggungnya.

Anak berusia delapan tahun, berambut panjang dengan ikat kepala berwarna putih. Raut wajahnya cemas luas biasa. Disebelahnya, beberapa pelayan setia Hyuuga tidak kalah menampilkan ekpresi yang sama.

"Neji-nii.." Hime berlari ke arah sepupunya.

"Hime-sama, anda dari mana saja? Haruka-sama sangat khawatir. Semua pengawal telah dikerahkan mencari anda hingga ke perbatasan Negara Api." Raut waja Hyuuga Neji masih cemas kala Hina Hime memegangi pergelangan tangannya.

"Aa…aku baru saja pergi ke pusat keramaian kota." Hime menjawab riang.

"Sendirian?"

"Hai'"

"Apa yang anda lakukan di tempat berbahaya seperti itu?" Kini Neji mengintrogasi.

"H-hanya membeli permen dan es krim. Tabunganku sudah habis membeli semua jajanannya." Raut wajahnya menyesal.

"Jika Hiashi-sama mengetahui ini, anda bisa di hukum."

"Iie, kurasa tidak. A-ayah sama sekali tidak peduli padaku, apapun yang aku lakukan, ia tak akan pernah marah. Otou-sama tidak pernah perduli."

"Tidak, Hiashi-sama dan Haruka-sama sangat mengkhwatirkan anda. Hiashi-sama bahkan tidak menyelesaikan semua pekerjaannya seharian karena sibuk memikirkan anda."

"Souka?"

"Anda adalah Hime Klan Hyuuga, seorang calon Hairess. Bagaimana jika anda di culik dan dijadikan tawanan? "

"G-gomenne Neji nii-san.." Nada kalimatnya menyesal.

"Dia tersesat di hutan timur. Lain kali temani adikmu jika ia ingin berkeliling kota."

"Hai, saya mengerti, ini kesalahan saya karena tidak becus. Terima kasih karena sudah meluangkan waktu anda untuk mengantar Hime Hyuuga." Neji membungkuk memberi hormat.

* * *

Langit telah menghitam total ketika Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke berjalan pulang ke mansion megah mereka.

Setelah mengantarkan Hime Hyuuga, keduanya kembali terlibat dalam percakapan panjang mengenai kodok raksasa.

Itachi berjanji akan menangkap kodok raksasa dan menyegelnya untuk Kuchiyose Sasuke. Kabarnya seorang Shanin dari Desa Konoha memiliki Khuciyose dari raja katak. Sasuke merasa itu sangat hebat dan tidak sabar ingin memilikinya.

Entah kenapa pembicaraan mereka tiba-tiba menjurus kepada keluarga Hyuuga, apakah Sasuke atau Itachi yang memulai? Atau malah keduanya.

"Dia memiliki seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Tidak, itu adalah Bunke."

"Bunke?" Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pelayan, pegikut setia, budak, atau entah apa istilahnya."

"Kenapa bisa seperti itu? kenapa harus ada yang menjadi budak? menurutku mereka terlihat akrab."

"Itu karena ia belum menyadarinya. Gadis itu masih terlalu kecil untuk menyadari apapun di sekitarnya."

"Apakah gadis kecil tadi mempunyai jabatan yang tinggi?"

"Iya, dia adalah seorang putri."

"Putri? Dimana kerajaanya?"

"Hahahahaha bukan, hanya putri dari sebuah Klan. Ketika ia dewasa, gadis kecil itu akan ditunjuk sebagai penerus Klan besar mereka." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Sugoi."

"Kelak, kau pun akan seperti itu? "

"Benarkah? Apakah aku bisa?"

"Tentu saja, aku yakin kau bisa."

"Kenapa bukan kau saja? Bukankah kakak jauh lebih kuat?"

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang mengemban tugas itu. Mengerti?"

"Huum, aku mengerti…" Sasuke mengangguk.

"Nee…nee…anak-anak ibu sudah pulang." Mikoto, selaku istri dari Uchiha Fugaku menyambut kedua putranya di depan pintu gerbang mansion Uchiha.

Ia hafal betul kapan kedua putranya akan kembali ke rumah. Setiap hari wanita cantik ini selalu setia menunggu dengan tidak sabar di depan gerbang. Jika telat sedikit saja, ia pasti akan langsung menyusul ke tempat keduanya biasa berada.

Uchiha Mikoto, wanita berusia 28 tahun dari Klan Uchiha. Pernikahan dengan sepupunya sendiri, Uchiha Fugaku, menghasilkan dua orang putra yaitu Uchiha Itachi dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebelum menikah, ia adalah seorang Anbu. Kesibukannya sebagai mata-mata, mengharuskan Mikoto jarang berada di Desa.

Setelah menikah dengan Fugaku, ia dengan senang hati meninggalkan profesi elit itu.

Tidak ada hal yang paling membuatnya bahagia ketika melahirkan anak pertamanya, Itachi. Seorang Ibu tidak akan tega meninggalkan anak mereka demi urusan lain. Sama halnya dengan Mikoto, ia rela kehilangan julukan sebagai Anbu wanita terbaik daripada harus kehilangan masa-masa indah bersama sang buah hati.

Delapan tahun kemudian, kebahagiaan keluarganya semakin lengkap dengan kelahiran si bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke yang notabene jauh lebih manja dibandingkan Itachi, membuat perasaan keibuannya enggan untuk meninggalkan rumah.

Sebelumnya, Hokage ke-tiga telah berpesan agar Mikoto kembali ke Squad Anbu ketika usia Itachi menginjak delapan tahun, tapi itu urung dilakukan kala megandung putra bungsunya.

Mikoto adalah wanita lembut bersifat keibuan, ia rela mengorbankan segalanya demi kedua buah hatinya. Meninggalkan profesi sebagai Ninja pun ia rela untuk Itachi dan Sasuke.

Klan Uchiha adalah salah satu Klan elit Konoha, Kekuatan Sharingan selalu menjadi momok menakutkan bagi Desa – desa musuh. Hampir delapan puluh persen keturunan Klan Uchiha adalah Ninja, namun selebihnya bernasib sama dengan Mikoto, mengurus rumah tangga.

Itachi dan Sasuke tentulah se profesi dengan kedua orang tua mereka. Itachi resmi bergabung dengan Squad Anbu ketika usianya menginjak sepuluh tahun, usia yang terbilang sangat muda untuk ukuran pasukan elit Konoha.

Sementara Sasuke, tahun ini ia resmi menjadi murid baru di Akademi Ninja. Para Sensei yang notabene adalah reka-rekan kedua orang tuanya merasa tidak sabar memperkenalkan dasar-dasar Ninjutsu kepada bungsu Uchiha itu.

Anak-anak dari Klan Uchiha terkenal cerdas untuk urusan Jutsu. Khususnya pada kekuatan mata Sharingan yang membuat mereka berbeda dengan Ninja-ninja pemula lainnya.

Usia 3-4 tahun, biasanya anak-anak dari Klan Uchiha telah mampu menguasai Genjutsu elit itu. Begitu pula dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto sejak awal telah berencana memasukkanya ke akademi Ninja jika ia telah mampu mengontrol Sharigan.

Namun ada yang menjadi masalah, Kepintaran Sasuke, sedikit di bawah kepintaran Itachi. Hal itu yang menjadi pembeda di antara putra-putra tampan Mikoto.

Selama ini, Sasuke selalu merasa di nomorduakan. Walau pada kenyataannya tidak begitu. Ia merasa selalu berada dibawah Itachi yang selalu di nomor satukan oleh sang Ayah.

Mati-matian ia berlatih agar bisa menyaingi kakaknya. Pagi, siang, hingga menjelang malam, kemudian berlanjut lagi pada pagi hari, siang dan kembali ke malam.

Anggap saja itu adalah bagian dari persiapan memasuki Akademi Ninja. Jika tujuannya untuk mengalahkan sang kakak, kekuatan dan usia Sasuke belum mampu ke arah itu.

Namun di samping itu semua, Sasuke sangat menyayangi Itachi. Walau Itachi lebih kuat, Sasuke tidak pernah iri. Justru ia malah menganggap itu sebagai motivasi agar Jutsu-jutsunya bisa lebih sempurna.

Itachi tak pernah sekalipun mau mengajari Sasuke tentang Jutsu, ada beribu alasan jika itu menyangkut beberapa Jutsu andalan Klan Uchiha. Apalagi semenjak bergabung dengan Squad Anbu, waktu menemani sang adik jauh lebih sedikit dikarenakan kesibukan misi keluar Desa.

Sangat jarang ia berada di rumah, bisa satu atau dua hari, selebihnya Itachi akan pergi melaksanakan misi hingga berminggu - minggu.

Hari ini adalah kejutan, sang kakak datang langsung ke tempat latihannya di hutan timur. Itachi tahu Sasuke sering berlatih ke tempat itu, walau telah di peringati sejak jauh-jauh hari, Sasuke selalu saja membandel dan tetap menjadikan hutan timur sebagai rumah keduanya.

"Aku menemukan Sasuke di hutan timur tadi sore."

Setelah menyantap hidangan buatan Ibu tercinta, mereka bersantai di ruangan keluarga sembari saling bercerita tentang kegiatan masing-masing.

Ibu yang hanya menghabiskan waktunya di rumah dengan bersih-bersih dan memasak makanan. Well, sama dengan kegiatan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Ayah, mendapatkan beberapa misi jangka pendek di perbatasan Negara Api. Fukagu pergi dengan beberapa rekan Shinobinya. Kegiatannya pun kali ini hampir sama dengan kegiatan di hari-hari sebelumnya.

Kaka, baru saja menyelesaikan misi menyelidiki seorang Daimyo penghianat di Desa Petir. Memang hubungan Desa Petir dan Desa Angin tidak begitu baik, namun itu tidak masuk hitungan mengingat misi ini bersifat diam-diam dan tentu saja rahasia.

Adik. Sejak subuh, pagi, siang, dan sore hari, kembali lagi dan lagi berlatih di hutan timur. Hutan yang selalu menjadi tempat larangan bagi para anak untuk bermain di sana. Sasuke selalu membandel jika Mikoto menasehatinya.

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang ibu katakan tentang hutan di sebelah timur?" Suara lembut Mikoto membuat putra bungsunya menoleh.

"Aku hanya berlatih. Lagipula, di sore hari belum ada binatang buas yang mencari mangsa."

"Itu karena kau belum menemukannya, atau dia yang belum menemukanmu. Suatu saat ia pasti akan memakanmu hingga tak tersisa." Itachi menakut-nakuti.

"Bohong." Jawab adiknya singkat.

"Disana sangat rawan baka."

"Rawan? Apa itu rawan?" dia terlihat bingung.

"Mikoto terkekeh. "Intinya, jangan pergi ke tempat itu. Dua bulan lagi, kau akan segera masuk ke Akademi. Otomatis akan ada tempat berlatih bagi para Genin, Sasuke-kun bisa menggunakan fasilitas gedung berlatih di sana."

"Oka-san, apakah dua bulan itu lama _ya_?"

"Tidak nak, dua bulan tidaklah lama. Hanya 30 hari ditambah 31 hari." Mikoto menjawab sembari membelai sayang rambut raven putra bungsunya.

"Lama sekali, itu bisa satu tahun _ya?_"

"Nee. Jika ingin pintar, Sasuke-kun harus belajar di akademi."

"Hum, aku pasti."

Mikoto lalu menggelitik pinggang Sasuke, perlakuan itu membuatnya menggelinjang tertawa geli. Melihat kelakuan adiknya, Itachi pun ikut menggelitik adiknya. Ketiga Ibu dan anak itu tertawa geli karena perlakuan mereka sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan latihanmu hari ini?" Suara baritone Fugaku berhasil menghentikan cekikikan ketiganya.

"Lebih baik." Sasuke menjawab singkat.

"Hanya itu? tidak ada penjelasan lain."

"Lima meter. Jarak semburan apinya sejauh lima meter."

"Hanya lima meter? Semburan api Itachi mencapai lima meter ketika usianya tiga tahun."

Hening, diam sejenak. Mikoto, Itachi dan Sasuke memandangi wajah serius Fugaku. Entah sampai kapan Fugaku akan terus membanding-bandingkan kedua putranya.

Sasuke tidak ingin berfikir negatif kepada Ayahnya, ia hanya menganggap itu sebagai motivasi untuk lebih maju. Walau terkadang ia merasa sakit hati dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan salah satu Shinobi terpenting Konoha itu.

Kalimat-kalimat Fugaku seolah bermakna 'Kau lemah, Kakakmu jauh lebih kuat'

Berlatih dari subuh hingga petang, sengaja ia tekuni demi mendapatkan pengakuan dari sang Ayah. Walau usianya baru menginjak lima tahun, kegigihannya bisa disetarakan seperti anak berusia delapan tahun. Beberapa anak yang seumuran dengan Sasuke bahkan belum tahu satu hal pun mengenai dunia Shinobi, bukankah itu tandanya Sasuke jauh lebih unggul dibandingkan mereka?

Jika menggunakan logika manusia normal, mana ada seorang anak berusia lima tahun menandingi kejeniusan anak yang berusia 13 tahun? Mungkin bisa, tapi semua membutuhkan proses. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia pun butuh proses agar bisa se level dengan sang kakak.

"Maaf. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi. Maaf Otou-san…." Pria kecil itu tertunduk lesuh.

"Tidak apa-apa nak, kau bisa melatihnya nanti. Di Akademi, akan ada Shinobi yang akan mengajarimu beberapa teknik dasar Shinobi. Jika ada panduan, bukankah itu jauh lebih mudah?" Mikoto menengahi pembicaraan Sasuke dan Fugaku.

"Shinobi dewasa layaknya aniki?" Sasuke kecil bertanya lugu.

"Humm, tapi mereka sedikit lebih senior. Para murid biasa menyebut mereka degan sebutan Sensei." Sang ibu menyeka pipi putra sulungnya yang belepotan karena jelly markisa.

"Sensei?"

"Iya Sasuke. Dulu ketika aku seusiamu, aku pun di latih oleh seorang Sensei. Di latih oleh sensei akan jauh lebih mudah di pahami daripada berlatih sendiri. Sensei akan memberikan panduan dan arahan tentang bagaimana cara menggunakan Ninjutsu dengan cara yang benar." Itachi menjelaskan.

"Sugoi, aku tidak sabar ingin segera belajar di Akademi."

"Tentu saja sayang, disana kau akan mempunyai banyak teman, bukan?"

"Teman?"

"Iya sama seperti anak kecil berambut kuning itu. Sasuke-kun akan memiliki banyak teman yang se tipe dengan si blonde."

"Kalau yang itu aku tidak mau." Si kecil menjawab ketus sembari memonyongkan bibirnya.

"Kenapa? menurutku dia anak yang pintar." Itachi mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Dia menyebalkan."

"Sasuke-kun tidak boleh begitu. Nanti kau tidak punya teman lho.."

"Mereka berisik. Aku tidak suka orang berisik."

Itachi dan Mikoto tertawa, sementara Fugaku hanya tersenyum sembari melihat ke arah lain, ia tidak ingin Sasuke melihatnya.

"Anak siapa? Anak Shikaku?" Akhirnya Fugaku penasaran.

"Bukan, Anak asuh Hokage ke-tiga. Aku lupa namanya, _Siapa ya_…" Mikoto mencoba mengingat–ingat.

"Naruto, nama anak itu Naruto." Suara Itachi tidak begitu jelas karena sedang melahap habis jelly markisanya hingga tandas.

"Jangan sebut namanya. Aku benci anak itu!" Pipi pucat itu berubah merah karena menahan amarah.

Kali ini Fugaku tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Suara baritone pria kebanggaan Uchiha itu menggema di sekitar. Sementara Mikoto dan Itachi hanya tertawa geli sembari mencubit pipi tembem yang menggembung.

"Apa dia merebut kekasihmu?" Itachi menggoda.

"iie, aku hanya membencinya saja."

"Aa, Sasuke-kun sudah punya kekasih ya?"

"Iya aku punya. " yang ditanya menjawab dengan lugu.

Ketiga orang di sana semakin tertawa keras. Putra bungsu mereka baru saja mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tabu untuk anak kecil berusia lima tahun.

"Nee, siapa nama kekasihmu? Dimana ia tinggal? Apakah dia seorang Shinobi?" Mikoto bertanya curiga.

Gaya bertanya Mikoto seolah Sasuke telah berusia di atas 20 tahunan. Lagipula mana mungkin seorang anak lima tahun berpacaran dengan seorang Kunoichi? dia sengaja menggoda Sasuke karena melihat aksi serius si bungsu ketika mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat tabu itu.

"Dia seorang putri. Putri dari Klan."

"Benarkah? Aku jadi tidak sabar bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" Mikoto mengangguk serius.

"Hahahhah..! jangan-jangan, putri yang kau maksud adalah putri dari Klan Hyuuga itu ya? hahahah…! Sasuke, apa kau paham makna dari kata kekasih?" kini Itachi yang bertanya.

"Putri Klan Hyuuga? Siapa? Kini Fugaku ikut-ikutan penasaran.

"Anak dari ketua Hyuuga, aku tidak tahu namanya. Dia gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun. Tadi sewaktu ingin menjemput Sasuke, aku bertemu dengannya. Ia tersesat, maka aku menawarkan diri untuk mengantarnya pulang. Kurasa Sasuke jatuh cinta pada anak itu. Ingat, usiamu masih lima tahun. Baka.." Itachi menyentil kening adiknya.

Sasuke meringis kesakitan. "Ittai…"

"Anaknya Haruka-san. Ibu kenal Ibu anak itu."

"Nah, kau dengar Sasuke. Ibu akan menjodohkanmu dengan gadis kecil tadi."

"Aku tidak mau di jodohkan, aku hanya ingin memiliki kekasih." Lagi-lagi Sasuke menanggapi dengan segala jenis keluguannya.

"Hahhahaha….kau terlalu lugu Sasuke."

"Jelas saja, Sasuke-kun masih lima tahun. Ia belum mengerti apapun di dunia ini." Mikoto menyisir rambut ravennya yang mengusut karena di acak-acak Itachi.

"Baiklah, besok akan ada perayaan tahun baru. Aku ingin Sasuke-kun mengambil peran dalam pesta itu."

"Peran apa?"

"pengantin cilik. Kau akan bertemu dengan anak teman ibu." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Putri dari Klan itu?" si bungsu bertanya dengan lugu

"Hebat, Sakarang Sasuke akan menikah. Waah… Kali ini kau jauh mengungguliku..." Itachi terkikik geli.

"Aniki..! aku tidak ingin menikah. Aku hanya ingin punya kekasih."

"Kau bersemangat sekali, siapa yang mengajarimu kata-kata itu?" Kini Fugaku yang menggodanya.

"Naruto. Naruto telah memiliki kekasih, seorang gadis berambut pink. Aku tidak boleh kalah darinya."

* * *

Aula Konohagakure penuh sesak. Hari ini adalah hari perayaan tahun baru. Pesta akan di gelar selama tiga hari ke depan. Semua warga desa, baik Shinobi maupun non-Shinobi turut meramaikan pesta tersebut.

Sejak satu minggu yang lalu, para panitia telah sibuk menyiapkan keperluan perayaan. Memang agak sulit mengurusi segala keperluan dengan waktu yang sesingkat itu.

Para Shinobi harus membentuk tim khusus. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka tidak di perbolehkan menerima misi demi mengurusi keperluan pesta.

Hokage ke-tiga menganggap moment ini sebagai sesuatu yang sakral. Tradisi pesta perayaan telah terlaksana sejak masa Hokage pertama, Hashirama Senju.

Dia berharap kegiatan ini tidak padam dan tetap dilanjutkan oleh Hokage-Hokage penerusnya.

Biasanya pada hari terakhir, akan diadakan doa bersama di Kuil. Seluruh warga akan berkumpul di sana selama semalamam penuh untuk berdoa kepada Kami-sama. Doa para warga selalu sama sejak dulu, mengharapkan kemakmuran dan kesejahteraan bagi Negara Api, khususnya Desa Konohagakure.

_Well._ Hari pertama, akan ada iring-iringan pawai. Para anak akan didandani layakya pengantin. Konon katanya, beberapa pasangan Desa ini berjodoh karena sewaktu kecil dipasangkan dalam iringan-iringan pengantin cilik.

Ada yang percaya, ada juga yang tidak percaya. Bukankah setiap jodoh manusia telah digariskan sejak jauh-jauh hari sebelum mereka dilahirkan kedunia?

Disamping iring-iringan pawai, malam harinya akan ada pesta besar. Beberapa Shinobi akan menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam memainkan Jutsu-jutsu andalan. Tidak hanya itu, nyayian, tarian, lawak, serta jamuan makan malam. Di awal acara, Hokage dan beberapa Daimyou akan menyampaikan beberapa petuah serta wejangan.

Di antara semua masa Hokage, Hokage ketiga memiliki masa yang paling lama. Jika mengingat masa jabatan Hokage ke empat, sangat singkat dikarenakan beberapa hal.

Jabatan Hokage di kembalikan kepada Hokage ke-tiga setelah Hokage keempat, Namikaze Minato meninggal dunia bersama sang istri.

Bukan apa-apa, ia hanya merasa terlalu tua. Pria berusia pertengahan 70-an lebih pantas menghabiskan waktu di rumah sembari duduk di kursi goyang.

Namun semangat api itu tidak pernah padam. Keinginan yang kuat tetap mendorong tekadnya untuk kembali mengemban tugas berat ini.

Tidak terasa, ini adalah tahun ke lima masa jabatannya pada periode kedua. Itu berarti tepat lima tahun Desa Konoha kehilangan sosok seorang Hokage termuda, Namikaze Minato.

Putra Minato telah berusia lima tahun. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang badung. Memang agak sulit mengatur anak yang se tipe Naruto. Anak itu tinggal di apartemen para Chunin. Kesibukan mengurusi Desa, membuat Hokage ke-tiga sangat - sangat jarang menengok nasib putra Hokage ke-empat itu.

Terkadang, ia hanya mengutus seorang Shinobi untuk mengirimkan sandang pangan dan beberapa lembar uang kertas. Sejak kecil, Naruto terbiasa hidup sendiri. Jika telah menerima uang dari Hokage, Naruto pasti akan segera bergegas membeli ramen instan.

Hari ini, putra Hokage ke-empat akan ikut serta dalam iring-ringan pawai. Agak sulit memang membuat si badung menjadi penurut. Namun ancaman Hokage jauh lebih sadis dari ancaman-ancaman sebelumnya.

"Bersiaplah keluar dari desa jika tidak ingin berpartisipasi dalam pesta."

Alhasil. Akhirya Naruto mau menurut dengan alasan :

"KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA NENEK TUA…! Baiklah, aku menurut kali ini. Tapi jika aku sudah dewasa nanti, jangan harap kau bisa mengaturku. Jika perlu, aku sendiri yang akan menghancurkan Desa ini."

Itulah Naruto, tidak seorang pun yang dapat mengaturnya.

Uzumaki Naruto berdiri di dekat sebuah tandu pengantin. Ia mengenakan yukata pria mewah berwarna merah hati. Jika tidak memperhatikan cengiran khasnya, semua pasti akan berfikir kalau anak pendek berambut jingga itu adalah putra dari salah seorang Daimyou Negara Api.

Penampilannya yang kumal selama ini, sangat kontras dengan penampilannya saat ini.

Yukata yang ia kenakan merupakan Yukata terbaik Jika dibandingkan milik anak lainnya. Yukata itu berlapiskan emas dan berlian. Itu adalah pemberian Hokage sebagai wujud rasa peduli.

Naruto pantas mengenakan Yukata itu, bukankah dia seorang anak dari Hokage terhebat sepanjang masa?

Wajahnya kusut, kelihatan betul ia gerah dengan yukatanya. Beberapa anak yang melintas mengepalkan tinju, mereka adalah anak-anak yang pernah menjadi korban pemukulan Naruto.

"Sudah, biarkan saja Naruto. Jangan membuat keributan, Hokage ke-tiga akan segera melemparmu dari Desa." Seorang anak berambut cokelat dan bertaring, menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Aku tidak peduli. Seharusnya kita tidak berada disini bukan?"

"Baiklah, ibuku memanggilku. Aku tinggal dulu ya…" Anak itu segera melejit ketika sang Ibu memanggilnya.

"Oi, Kiba, kau mau kemana? Aku bete nih….." Terlambat, Kiba telah menghilang di tengah kerumunan orang-orang.

Dari jarak beberapa meter, nampak Hokage ke-tiga bersama seorang wanita muda berjalan ke arahnya. Wanita itu cantik, berkulit putih dan bermata lavender. Rambutnya panjang namun di sanggul rapi khas wanita jepang, dia tersenyum ramah pada Naruto. Ia menggandeng seorang gadis kecil berpipi bulat.

Gadis kecil itu sangat cantik, ia mengenakan Kimono bermotif bunga sakura. Semua orang memandang takjub ke arah Hinata-Hime.

Beberapa orang bahkan tidak mengenalinya. Hal itu wajar, mengingat Hime kecil belum pernah keluar mansion sebelumnya.

Dari kejauhan beberapa Chunin muda berbisik. "_Ternyata itu adalah Putri Hyuuga. Kupikir dia telah dewasa, ternyata ia masih seorang bocah." _

"Naruto, beri salam pada Haruka-san."

"Hai' nama saya Naruto." Naruto membungkuk.

"Naruto, ini adalah Hyuuga Haruka dan putrinya Hyuuga Hinata."

"Salam kenal ya Naruto-kun." Haruka kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Hum, salam kenal juga Bibi."

Hokage spontan mendelik ke arah si blonde. Mata cekung itu seolah-olah berkata 'Anak bangsat, sopanlah sedikit.'

"Nee, Naruto-kun. Hari ini Hinata akan mengikuti iring-iringan, tapi ia belum mempuyai pasangan. Apa kau bersedia menjadi pasangan Hinata-chan?"

"Tidak mau, Aku telah memiliki kekasih. Sakura-chan akan menjadi pasanganku."

Haruka tertawa ramah, "Waah..waah…kau lucu sekali Naruto"

"Dia mau. Hime kecil akan berpasangan dengan Naruto." Hokage mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Maaf ya anak kecil. Kau memang cantik, tapi Sakura jauh lebih cantik." Si blonde berkata enteng.

Hime hanya terbengong-bengong. Naruto baru saja mengatainya anak kecil, padahal Naruto sendiri pun sebenarnya masih seorang bocah.

Dia tidak peduli jika si blonde menolaknya, toh Hina sebenarnya belum terlalu paham dengan pawai pengantin cilik. Mata lavender kecilnya hanya memandangi Naruto yang terus berceloteh tidak jelas. Si blonde sangat energik dan penuh percaya diri, Hime terpesona dengan sikap cuek itu.

"Baiklah anak-anak. Kalian bisa menunggu disini. Jangan pergi kemanapun, sebentar lagi perayaannya akan dimulai."

"Haruka-san…" Seorang wanita menghampiri mereka.

Wanita itu berambut biru gelap, ia pun tidak kalah cantiknya dengan Haruka-san. Di sisi kirinya, berjalan seorang pria kecil berambut raven, Sasuke kelihatan cuek dan seolah tidak peduli dengan keramaian disekitarnya.

"Mikoto-san, lama tak bertemu."

Keduanya terlibat dalam sebuah pembicaaan ringan, cerita-cerita mereka semakin seru kala Hokage ikut , cerita mengenai cuti melahirkan.

Haruka sedang hamil delapan bulan, Hokage menyarankan untuk tidak keluar rumah dengan kondisi sedang hamil tua.

Namun Haruka mengelak dengan alasan, semua demi Hime kecilnya.

Saking asyiknya para Ibu dan Hokage bercerita, mereka tidak merasakan aura membunuh dari kedua pria kecil disana.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap penuh dendam kepaa Uzumaki Naruto, sementara Hime kecil, terdiam dengan bibir berbentuk huruf O. Jujur ia bingung apa yang terjadi di antara kedua anak ini? Mereka terlihat seperti dua orang yang saling bermusuhan.

"Sasuke-kun~~~~" Dari kejauhan nampak berlarian dua gadis kecil berambut pink dan blonde pucat, mereka terlihat girang dan tidak sabar.

"Oi Sakura, aku disini…" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak, sudah jelas bukan pasangan kalian?" Seorang panitia ikut menghampiri kerumunan kecil itu.

"Nee…Naruto- kun, Hinata agak cengeng lho..kau harus bersabar ya.."

"Apakah pasangan Hina-chan adalah Naruto-kun _ya_?" Mikoto bertanya.

"Tidak, pasanganku adalah Sakura." Naruto menjawab ketus.

"Tidak, aku ingin berpasanagn dengan Sasuke-kun."Sakura ketus

Beberapa orang dewasa yag mendegar itu tertawa sembari mengeleng-geleng

"Aih..aih…bisa terjadi cinta segitiga nantinya." Kini giliran Nyonya Yamanaka menghampri mereka.

Nyonya Yamanaka segera memberikan death glare kepada putrinya. Bagaimana tidak? Ino melarikan diri dan ikut bergabung dengan rombongan lain. Awalnya Ino akan berpasangan dengan Shikamaru, namun saking bencinya ia dengan anak berkuncir itu, Ino merobek-robek yukata pemberian Ibunya dan bersumpah tidak akan mengikuti pesta konyol seperti ini.

"Aku tidak ingin berpasangan denganmu. Dia adalah pasanganku." Sasuke dengan santai menunjuk ke arah Hime kecil.

"Sasuke-kun, kenapa?" Sakura kecewa.

"Tenanglah Sakura, bukankah ada aku~~~" Naruto berkata manja pada si cherry kecil.

"Ya ampun, kenapa jadi begini…"Mikoto dan Haruka bicara berbarengan.

"Anak kecil ini akan berpasangan denganku." Gaya bicara Sasuke membuat beberapa orang disana semakin tertawa geli. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke adalah pria kecil berusia lima tahun, dimana ia mempelajari kata-kata dewasa seperti itu?

"Oou, jadi anak kecil ini adalah pasanganmu? ambil saja!" si blonde nampak kesal.

"Aku tidak ingin berpasangan denganmu Naruto! Sasuke-kun~ kita berpasangan ya~~" Sakura memelas.

"Hime sayang, kau ingin berpasangan dengan siapa? biar dia sendiri yang memilihnya, bukan?" Nyonya Yamanaka bertanya sembari mengelus pipi Hime kecil.

"A-ano….N-naruto-kun..aku ingin bersama dengan Naruto-kun…." Jawabnya pelan.

"Kau bicara apa?! Kau adalah pasanganku!" Sasuke emosi. Matanya menatap tajam ke arah Hime kecil.

"hahahhahahha dasar tidak laku..! lihat, gadismu lebih memilih aku hahahaha..!" Naruto tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Sialan kau Naruto..!"

'BUUGGHH…!' Bogem mentah mendarat di pipi Naruto.

"Aduuh..ittai…! ittai..!"

"Sasuke-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? kau telah melukai rekanmu sendiri sayang.." Mikoto menarik mundur putranya yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang akan melakukan pukulan susulan.

"Keparat kau…!" Naruto emosi.

"Aa..maafkan saya Hokage-sama, anak saya telah memukuli putra angkat anda. Maafkan kelakuan putra saya…." Mikoto membungkuk meminta maaf.

"Hisk…hisk…hisk….a-aku hanya ingin bersama dengan Naruto-kun.." Hime kecil terisak.

"Aku pun ingin berpasangan dengan Sasuke-kun~~~" Nada kalimat Sakura galau.

"TIDAK. Aku yang akan berpasangan dengan gadis kecil itu." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah Hina."

"I-Iie' k-kau menyeramkan hisk…hisk...hisk…hisk…a-aku tidak mau berpasangan denganmu!" Hime makin terisak.

"Maafkan putriku Mikoto-san. Dia tidak bemaksud berkata seperti itu."

"Tidak mengapa, Sasuke memang terkadang ketus. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf."

"Ya ampun, anak anak ini sangat lucu. Sudahlah, ikuti saja kemauan si bungsu Uchiha, nanti dia ngamuk lho.." Nyonya Yamanaka mencubit pipi tembem Sasuke.

Beberapa orang dewasa terkikik geli menyaksikan tingkah lucu bungsu uchiha itu. Ia tidak rela jika gadisnya di rebut oleh orang lain, apapun akan dilakukan Sasuke agar Hinata tetap berpasangan dengannya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah jelas bukan? Kembali ke tandu masing-masing." Panitia memberi aba-aba.

Nyonya Yamanaka lalu memberi isyarat kepada Naruto dan Sakura untuk mengikutinya. Sakura nampak kesal, sementara Naruto terlihat senang walau pipinya telah lebam.

Sebelum beranjak, si blonde memberikan death glare dan isyarat perkelahian kepada bungsu Uchiha itu. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, Sasuke bahkan mengaktifkan Sharingannya untuk mengancam Naruto. Menyadari hal itu, MIikoto segera menolehkan arah pandangan putranya.

"Dari kejauhan terdengar samar suara cempreng Naruto " _mata burung hantu….!"_

"Nee, sudahlah. Jangan menangis ya sayang. Maafkan Sasuke, dia tidak bermaksud menakutimu." Mikoto menghapus jejak-jejak air mata di pipi bulatnya.

"Sasuke, bersalaman dengan Hinata."

Keduanya dengan malu-malu saling bersalaman." Senang bekenalan denganmu. Aku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Hai…" Hinata berkata lirih, suaranya agak serak karena habis menangis.

"Hiasannya jadi luntur, biar aku perbaiki." Mikoto segera mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebuah lipstik berwarna merah, ia memoleskan dengan perlahan ke bibir mungil Hime kecil. "kau akan terlihat semakin cantik dengan pemerah bibir ini."

"Ano….karena terburu-buru, aku sampai lupa dengan beberapa hal, Arigatou Mikoto-san."

"Terburu-buru?"

"Ya, Ayahnya secara mendadak menyetujui usulanku untuk mengizinkan Hinata keluar mansion. Mulai Hari ini Hina-Hime bisa bebas pergi, tapi masih harus dalam pengawasan beberapa orang."

"Souka? Nee… Sasuke bisa menjadi temannya Hime." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Dengar nak, Mikoto-san memintamu untuk menjadi teman putranya."

"A-arigatou Mikoto-san…." Kata Hime kecil seraya membungkuk.

"Iih, kau lucu sekali. Rasanya aku jadi ingin mempunyai seorang putri."

Hime memandangi wanita cantik dihadapannya. Wanita itu berkulit pucat dengan tubuh semampai. Ia tersenyum sembari mengucapkan beberapa kalimat lembut. Dalam hati Hime memuji ibu dari rekan pengantinnya ini, tidak ada wanita yang paling cantik selain Mikoto-san.

"A-ano, aku suka memakai benda ini." Hime menunjuk bibir kecilnya.

"Aa…kau suka? Kelak Hinata akan menjadi wanita pesolek yang sangat cantik." Haruka tertawa mendengar pujian Mikoto kepaa putri kecilnya.

"Ambillah benda ini, simpan baik-baik. Kau bisa menggunakannya kapanpun kau mau." Ia memberikan lipstik merah itu kepada Hime Kecil.

"A-arigatou Mikoto-san." Hime menerima dengan senang hati.

"Jangan seperti itu cantik, kau bisa memanggilku dengan sebutan Bibi."

"Baiklah, silahkan naik ke tandu, pawai akan segera dimulai." Seorang panitia memberikan aba-aba.

"nee, tolong jaga Hinata. Ia memang sedikit cengeng, maaf merepotkan Sasuke kun."

"Hn, saya mengerti Nyonya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Jangan panggil aku begitu sayang. Sasu-kun lucu sekali…" Haruka-san mengusap rambut ravennya.

Keduanya pun segera menaiki tandu mereka. Sasuke hanya tinggal sekali loncat sementara Hime, butuh seorang Chunin muda untuk memandunya duduk di samping Sasuke.

Mikoto dan Haruka segera mengeluarkan kamera manual mereka. Ini adalah moment langka, mengabadikan moment ini akan baik untuk masa depan.

"Nee, aku harap mereka bisa sejodoh." Haruka tersenyum.

"ya, aku harap juga begitu, kelihatannya putraku menyukai putrimu."

Keduanya pun tertawa sembari melambai ke arah tandu yang mulai meninggalkan aula.

"Tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu. Kau tidak akan menangis jika terus bersamaku."

Hime tidak menjawab, sesungguhnya ia masih kesal. Padahal ingin rasanya ia disandingkan dengan pria blonde tadi, tapi Sasuke malah memukul anak itu.

"Kau tidak suka bersamaku _ya_?"

"K-kenapa kau m-memukul anak itu?" Hime bertanya dengan nada ragu.

"Aku tidak suka denganya. Apa kau menyukainya?"

"Iie' seharusnya kau tidak memukulnya."

"Dia anak yang nakal, semua warga Desa membencinya. Aku pun begitu." Sasuke menjawab cuek.

"S-souka? Tapi menurutku dia anak yang baik."

"Terlambat, kau sudah menaiki tandunya. Mustahil mereka akan menukar kembali pasangannya."

"Begitukah? Berarti aku tidak punya pilihan lain ya?" Raut wajahnya nampak kecewa.

"Iya, kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain bersamaku."

* * *

Seminggu setelah perayaan tahun baru yang melelahkan, Keluarga Uchiha berkunjung ke mansion Hyuuga. Mereka di sambut dengan ramah oleh sang Ketua Hyuuga, Hiashi.

Beberapa tahun silam, sebenarnya antara Hyuuga dan Uchiha sempat terjadi beberapa insiden. Namun hal itu tidak berpengaruh kepada Fugaku dan Hiashi, keduanya menganggap itu hanyalah masa lalu.

Sampai kapan mereka akan mengenang sesuatu yang telah berlalu? Bukankah menjalani kehidupan baru yang damai akan jauh lebih indah? Kedua orang penting dari dua Klan besar Konoha ini mampu berfikir bersih.

_Well. _Uchiha Fugaku datang bersama istri dan kedua anaknya. Mereka diterima cukup baik. Sebelum bercengkrama di ruangan utama, mereka di jamu makan malam yang lezat dari Nyonya rumah.

Mikoto dan Fugaku memuji kehebatan memasak Haruka. Tidak banyak Kunoichi yang pandai dalam urusan dapur, bahkan jumlah mereka bisa di hitung dengan jari.

Di ruangan utama keluarga Souke Hyuuga, nampak Sasuke dan Itachi duduk berdampingan. Posisi mereka berhadapan dengan Hyuuga Neji dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Selagi orang tua mereka sibuk bercengkrama, Keempat anak ini tak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, hanya Itachi yang sesekali tersenyum ramah kepada Hime kecil yang kebetulan hari ini nampak imut dan lucu.

"Mulai besok, kau bisa keluar sesuka hatimu?" Itachi memulai pembicaraan.

"Aa.. Otou-sama mengizinkan aku untuk berkeliling Desa, asalkan Neji-nii menemaniku."

"Itu artinya kau tidak akan tersesat lagi bukan?"

"Iya, aku pun akan bertemu dengan anak lainnya."

"Sasuke akan menemanimu bermain, benarkan Sasuke?" Itachi mendelik kepada adiknya.

Diam beberapa detik, keempat anak itu tak mengeluarkan suara apapun.

"Kau suka bermain apa?" Akhirnya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

"A-ano…petak umpet." Jawab Hime pelan.

"Baiklah, besok ku tunggu di dekat lapangan Akademi. Kita bertemu pukul 08.00 pagi."

"Tunggu dulu, bukankah bermain petak umpet harus lebih dari dua orang? Akan lebih seru jika bermain dengan teman-teman yang lain." Itachi memberi saran.

"Kita akan mengajak yang lainnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"A-apakah anak itu juga akan di ajak?"

"Siapa?" Itachi penasaran.

"Iie, bocah pirang itu tidak akan bermain bersama kita. Dia bermain bersama teman-teman badungnya." Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"S-souka? L-lalu a-aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa?"

"Sasuke."

"Aa..Sasuke-san."

"Siapa Namamu?" Sasuke bertanya, berhubung karena perkenalan mereka sebelumnya, Hime kecil tidak sempat menyebutkan namanya.

"Hina Hime, panggil Hinata-sama dengan sebutan itu." Neji menjawab datar.

Seperti itulah interaksi mereka, Hinata yang masih takut-takut dan Sasuke kecil yang lumayan angkuh. Malam itu, selalu ada Itachi yang mencairkan suasana. Sasuke terlihat egois dan ingin menang sendiri, sementara Hinata lebih banyak mengalah sebelum mendapatkan death glare lebih banyak dari si tuan muda cilik.

Karena merasa dirinya seorang Bunke, Neji hanya diam sembari mengawasi gerak gerik Hime-nya. Asalkan si bungsu Uchiha tidak melukai Hime, ia tidak akan bertindak. Lagipula disitu ada Itachi, kakak Sasuke itu sepertinya bisa menguasai keduanya.

Seperti janji Hiashi, Hime kecil boleh bermain di luar rumah asalkan di temani oleh seseorang. Dalam hal ini, Neji di utus untuk terus berada minimal 2 meter dari tempat Hime berpijak. Kemanapun ia pergi, Neji pasti mengikutinya.

Namun untuk alasan keamanan, Hiashi sengaja mengutus beberapa maid agar mengawasi Hime dan mengurusi segala keperluannya semasa bermain.

Hari ini, Hinata akan bertemu dengan Sasuke di tepi lapangan Akademi. Mereka berjanji untuk bermain bersama.

Hime kecil mempercepat langkahnya ketika melihat Sasuke dari kejauhan. Si rambut raven duduk pada pipa besar di sisi lapangan. Di luar dugaan, disampingnya duduk pula seseorang yang sangat-sangat ia kenal.

"N-naruto-kun.."

"Kau, anak kecil yang waktu itu?" Naruto bertanya sembari memperhatikan wajah Hinata.

"Hai' saya Hinata." ia memperkenalkan diri.

"Nama yang bagus, Aku Naruto." Si blonde kecil tersenyum nyengir.

""A-no…Suke-san, bukankah kemarin kau mengatakan kalau Naruto-kun akan bermain dengan anak yang lainnya?"

"Dia akan bermain bersama kita. Bukankah kemarin kau ingin mengajaknya?"

"Aa…iya." pipi bulat Hime memerah.

"Hina Hime, hati-hati. Jangan bermain terlalu jauh." Seorang pelayan wanita memperingati.

"Hina Hime, jangan sampai berkeringat."

"Hina Hime, jangan sampai bajumu kotor."

"Hina Hime, jangan berpijak pada tempat yang panas."

"Hina Hime, jangan bla..bla..bla...blaa..."

Dan masih banyak teguran lain dari para pelayan setianya.

"Nee…Hinata, Kurasa mereka tidak ingin kita bermain petak umpet." Kedua mata si blonde menyipit."

"K-kenapa begitu, Naruto-kun?"

"Mereka melarangmu ini dan itu, mungkin duduk – duduk sambil bercerita akan lebih bagus."

"Aa..i-itu terserah Naruto-kun. J-jika ingin bercerita, maka aku akan mendengarkan." Hime tersenyum.

Di sisi kiri mereka, nampak Sasuke menatap tidak suka. Entah hanya perasaannya saja ataukah memang kenyataan, Hina lebih condong mendekati Naruto dari pada dirinya. Gadis kecl itu pun terlihat bahagia mendengarkan cerita-cerita aneh dari si blonde.

Ada apa ini? Bukankah sejak awal Sasuke yang mengajak Hinata? Lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah bermain dan bercengkrama dengan Naruto?

"Hinata, apa kau pernah mendengar cerita tentang seorang Sannin yang memiliki Kuchiyose kodok raksasa?"

"B-benarkah? S-Sebesar apa kataknya?" Hime penasaran.

"Sangat besar. Bahkan hampir sebesar Desa ini." Naruto antusias

"B-benarkah? Sugoi, aku ingin lihat. Di Klan kami Shinobi tidak memiliki kuchiyose."

"Aku pernah melihatnya. Waktu itu, diam-diam aku—"

"PEMBOHONG…!" Telunjuk Sasuke menunjuk kasar kehadapan wajah Si blonde.

"Oii...Apa maksudmu Sasuke?! Kenapa kau mengatakan aku pembohong?"

"Kau tidak pernah melihat katak besar itu. Aku yakin kau menguping pembicaraanku dengan Itachi minggu lalu!"

"Apa maksudmu TEME! Aku memang pernah melihat katak itu!" Naruto pun ikut-ikutan menunjuk wajah Sasuke.

"Dia bohong…! Aku tahu kau selalu membuntuti ketika aku dan Itachi bercerita dan bermain bersama. Akuilah…dasar pengutit!"

Si blonde tertunduk lesuh. Raut wajahnya nampak sedih. Dia mengambil jarak cukup jauh dari kedua rekannya.

Dasarnya Hina yang tidak tegaan, ia pun mengambil beberapa jarak dari Sasuke.

"K-kau tidak boleh kasar pada Naruto-kun. K-kurasa ia hanya ingin bermain dengan kita."

"KAU JUGA PEMBOHONG! Bukankah kemarin malam kau mengatakan akan bermain denganku? Tapi dari apa yang kulihat, kau lebih suka bermain dengan Naruto. Tukang bohong.!" Sasuke ketus.

"A-aku t-tidak suka bermain denganmu, k-kau kasar dan Kejam. A-aku benci Suke-san."

Sementara di sisi kiri Hina Hime, Naruto menjulurkan lidahnya guna mengolok-ngolok Sasuke. _Well_, tentu saja Hina tidak melihat aksinya. Naruto tahu Hinata berhati lembut, ia sengaja memanfaatkan itu.

"G-gomenne…a-aku tidak bisa berteman dengan anak yang kejam. K-kemarin Suke-san mengatakan bahwa Naruto anak yang badung. Tapi dari apa kulihat, menurutku Sasuke lah yang badung."

"Kau ! beraninya kau mengatakan aku badung…!"

"B-Badung.." Hinata mengulangi kalimatnya.

"Ulangi lagi…!"

"B-Badung… S-suke-san a-anak b-badung…!" Hime kecil hampir-hampir saja mengencingi celananya.

Naruto? Entah kemana anak itu. Ketika melihat Sakura dan Ino melintas di sisi Akademi, si blonde segera berlari dan mengikuti dua rekannya. Tidak ada yang membelanya sekarang, hanya ada Sasuke disitu.

Neji dan beberapa maid, sengaja mengambil tempat yang cukup jauh agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan si Hime kecil.

"BBUUUGGHH…!" batu berukuran kepalan tangan anak kecil mendarat di pelipis Hime.

"Kyaaaaa…..! ITTAI…hisk..hisk..hisk…"

"Rasakan itu?!"

"S-SUKE-SAN JAHAT..!" Hime kecil menangis seraya memegangi pelipisnya yang terluka.

"Itu karena kau tidak menepati janjimu! Pembohong!"

"A-aku benci Suke-san..hisk..hisk..hisk.."

"Kenapa kau bermain dengan si badung itu? Bukankah aku yang mengajakmu bermain?!"

"Hisk..hisk…kau jahat. A-aku benci Suke-san.."

"Pergi sana…! Kau lebih memilih dia dari pada aku…! Pergilah..!"

Kegaduhan itu memancing keingintahuan para sensei yang sedang mengajar di Akademi, mereka menengok keluar.

Seorang gadis kecil berambut pendek menangis tersedu-sedu dengan pelipis yang terluka. Di hadapannya, seorang anak kecil lagi yang nampak mengintimidasi.

Para Sensei lalu memisahkan keduanya. Mereka hanya mengeleng-geleng ketika melihat pelipis Hime yang berdarah.

Seorang Sensei mencaramahi si raven tentang jangan melukai rekan sendiri, tapi yang diceramahi malah terlihat cuek. Saking jengkelnya, Sensei itu mencubit kedua pipi pucatnya hingga berwana pink.

"itu anaknya Fugaku-san.." Seorang Sensei lagi bergumam.

Neji dan beberapa maid datang beberapa menit kemudian, dan tentu saja saat itu si Uchiha bungsu telah lari tancap gas. Sehebat apapun dia, tentu Sasuke masih mempunyai rasa takut terhadap anak yang lebih dewasa. Dalam hal ini adalah Neji, ia tahu Bunke dari Hina Hime akan menghajarnya jika ia masih tetap tinggal.

Alhasil, malam harinya Mikoto harus repot-repot mengunjungi kediaman Hyuuga. Dia merasa bersalah karena putranya telah melukai Hime kecil.

Mikoto datang pukul 19.00. Ketika itu, Hime sedang dibersihkan lukanya oleh seorang Iryo-nin. _Well_, terlalu berlebihan untuk luka lecet sekecil itu. Mikoto amat sagat merasa bersalah dengan kejadian yang di akibatkan oleh Sasuke. Ia pun tak menyangka kalau anak bungsunya akan berlaku sekejam itu.

Dia datang membawa beberapa obat herbal yang telah di racik khusus khas Keluarga Uchiha. Sasuke setia ikut disisinya, itupun karena perintah Fugaku.

Fugaku ingin Sasuke sendiri yang meminta maaf kepada Hina Kecil. Sungguh sangat-sangat sulit membuat Sasuke menuruti perintah ayahnya. Fugaku bahkan harus menjitak kepalanya sebanyak 3 kali agar dia mau ikut pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga.

Betapa marahnya Fugaku kala beberapa maid keluarga Hyuuga mendatangi mansion Uchiha dan melaporkan tingkah badung putranya. Ia tahu Sasuke keras kepala dan susah diatur, tapi untuk melukai temannya sendiri, ia tidak pernah tahu.

"Saya minta maaf, ini kesalahan saya." Sasuke membungkuk didepan Haruka, ibu Hinata.

"Nee, aku tidak marah sayang. Itu sudah biasa ketika para anak sedang bermain." Haruka tersenyum.

"Arigatou, Hyuuga Sama."

"Jangan panggil aku begitu. Panggil saja bibi Haruka ya.."

"Maaf, haruka –san. Kurasa Sasuke bertingkah terlalu jauh. Apapun itu, maafkan putra saya. Saya harap Haruka-san mau menerima obat herbal racikan keluarga kami." Sebungkus obat Herbal disodorkan Mikoto di hadapan Haruka.

"Tentu saja. Di sini kami selaku menggunakan obat herbal. Hiashi-san pasti akan sangat senang menerima ini."

"Aa.. syukurlah kalau begitu." Mikoto tersenyum.

"Nee, Sasuke. Pergilah ke ruangan sebelah. Hinata sedang bermain bersama sepupunya." Haruka menunjuk ruangan di samping ruang utama keluarga Souke.

Mikoto memberikan isyarat mata agar ia menuruti perkataan Ibu Hinata.

Di ruangan sebelah, nampak Hinata sedang bermain ular tangga bersama Neji. Menyadari kehadiran Sasuke di depan pintu, Neji Segera memberikan tatapan mematikan. Sasuke yang merasa takut-takut karena notabene Neji lebih tua, hampir-hampir saja melangkah pergi. Namun suara lembut Hina kecil menghentikan langkahnya.

"S-suke-san, kemarilah…bermain bersamaku."

Mendengar kata-kata Soukenya, Neji mengerti dan segera keluar. Tinggalah Hinata dan Sasuke di ruangan itu.

"Jangan mengira aku benar-benar meminta maaf padamu." Dia sengaja memelankan suaranya agar tidak kedengaran oleh Haruka dan Mikoto.

"Aa…aku tahu. A-aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Gomenne Suke-san."

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan San. Aku bukan orang tua." Sasuke ketus

"Gomne Suke-san."

"Dasar bodoh..!"

"Aaa…maaf."

"Jika kulihat kau bermain dengan si blonde itu, kau mati!" Makinya.

"I-iya.."

"Besok kau harus bermain denganku. Aku akan menunggumu di depan pintu gerbang rumahmu. Ingat, jam delapan."

Setelah mengatakan itu, ia pergi dan kembali keruangan dimana ada Ibu dan Ibu Hinata yang sedang bercengkrama ria.

Sejak insiden itu, Sasuke tidak pernah lagi memukul Hinata. Hinata pun menuruti perintah Sasuke untuk tidak bermain dengan Naruto.

Mereka hanya main berdua, terkadang pun latihan berdua. _Well_, walaupun masih Jutsu abal-abal, namun keduanya terlihat senang. Neji dan beberapa maid hanya memperhatikan dari jauh.

Belakangan, ada beberapa teman lagi. Teten dan Lee, keduanya adalah putra dan Putri dari Daimyou Negara api. Teten dan Lee adalah rekan Neji.

Awalnya Kedua anak ini hanya ingin mengunjugi Neji, namun melihat Sasuke dan Hinata yang asik berlatih, mereka pun ikut bergabung.

Akhirnya Neji ikut juga bergabung karena disitu ada Teten dan Lee.

Persahabatan mereka semakin akrab dari minggu ke minggu. Apalagi setelah insiden penyerangan geng badung Naruto.

_Well,_ si kecil blonde entah apa masalahnya? memukul Teten dan mendorongnya hingga jatuh ke selokan air. Hal itu sontak menimbulkan kemarahan Sasuke dan Neji.

Terjadilah pertempuran kecil-kecilan di belakang patung Hokage kedua. Di kubu Naruto ada Chouji, Kiba, Sakura, Ino, Shino dan beberapa anak badung lainnya. Sementara di kubu Sasuke, hanya ada Hinata, Neji, Lee, dan Teten.

Jumlah kubu Naruto yang terlalu banyak membuat kubu Sasuke kerepotan. Akhirya mereka di pukul mundur. Meski begitu, tidak sedikit perjuangan yang dilakukan Sasuke, beberapa bagian tubuhnya lebam karena mendapat hantaman dari si blonde.

Tidak hanya itu, ia pun harus berkonsentasi agar teman-teman badung Naruto tidak melukai Hime kecil.

Peperangan kecil itu berakhir ketika seorang Sensei mendatagi mereka. Sensei mengancam, jika tidak kembali ke rumah masing-masing, tidak satu pun dari mereka yang akan lolos masuk Akademi. Takut mendengar ancaman itu, Naruto dan Sasuke segera berlari pulang.

Hina, Neji, Lee, Teten, dan nakama-nakama yang lain pun berlarian bak semut merah yang di serbu oleh semut api.

Hari - hari menyenangankah Hina dihabiskan bersama Sasuke dan nakamanya. Dia tahu akan ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan daripada terkurung selamanya di dalam mansion Hyuuga.

Sasuke selalu bercerita banyak hal. Apapun yang diceritakan Itachi, ia pasti akan menceritakan ulang kepada Hinata.

Tentang legenda tiga sanin, ketiganya mempunyai Kuchiyose yang sangat hebat. Suatu saat, Sasuke ingin memiliki Kuchiyose yang serupa, entah itu katak, siput atau ular.

Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke juga bercerita tentang musang berekor Sembilan. Kabarnya, musang itu di segel pada tubuh salah satu anak di Konoha. Anak itu ada bersama mereka, hanya saja keberadaannya tetap dirahasiakan dari desa lainnya.

Kedua orang tua anak itu harus mati dengan tragis demi melindunginya. Sekarang, ia di asuh oleh seseorang yang amat berpengaruh bagi Desa.

Hinata lalu menebak, itu pasti Lee atau Teten. Bukankah mereka anak dari Daimyou Negara api? Sasuke menggeleng tanda tidak tahu menahu. Itachi pun enggan menyebutkan nama anak itu.

"_Intinya ia ada bersama kita di Desa ini. Mungkin kita bahkan sering berinteraksi dengan anak itu." begitu penjelasan Itachi_

"_R-Rupanya pasti sangat menyeramkan_." Hime menimpali.

"_Jika monster musang di dalam tubuhnya mengamuk, ia bisa menghancurkan Desa ini dalam hitungan menit."_ Sasuke meniru gaya berbicara sang kakak.

Merasa takut, akhirnya mereka mengganti topik pembicaraan. Kali ini giliran Hinata yang bercerita.

Hime bercerita mengenai misinya untuk menjadi Kunoichi handal. Mulai dari berlatih dasar - dasar Ninjutsu bersama sepupunya, belajar tata krama dan adat istiadat klan, hingga menjadi Hairess bagi Klan Hyuuga.

Sasuke mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia bangga akan kedudukan gadsi kecil dihadapannya. Hina Hime masih sangat kecil untuk tugas berat itu, tapi ia terlihat tegar dan kuat.

Apalagi ketika ia bercerita tentang sang Ayah yang selalu cuek. Hiashi selalu mengabaikannya, hal itu dikarenakan Hinata yang mewarisi sifat lembut sang Ibunda.

Menjadi seorang Hairess, haruslah seseorang yang benar-benar kuat dan tegas, Hinata belum sampai ke taraf itu, ia benar-benar harus melatih dirinya agar mampu menanggung tugas sebagai pemimpin Klan Hyuuga.

Begitu banyak cerita, baik dari Sasuke maupun Hinata. Mereka menghabiskan sore itu hanya dengan bercerita di dekat sungai.

Mereka selalu berharap agar moment ini tidak pernah hilang dan terus berlanjut hingga dewasa.

"_Seperti apa tampang kita ketika dewasa nanti?"_

"_Huum…aku juga penasaran." _

Namun hal itu tidak akan berlangsung lama, sebuah tragedi menimpa keluarga besar Hyuuga. Hime kecil tak menduga kalau pertemuannya dengan Sasuke suatu saat akan segera berakhir.

Haruka Hyuuga, Meninggal dunia setelah melahirkan putri keduanya. Dia kehabisan darah dan meninggal lima jam setelah proses persalinan.

Hati Hiashi hancur. Istri yang amat ia cintai harus meregang nyawa demi buah cinta mereka. Kesedihan jelas terpancar dari raut wajah Hyuuga senior itu.

Tinggallah ia bersama dua putrinya dan seorang keponakan. Ia telah kehilangan saudara kandung, sekarang ia harus kehilangan istri. Ini benar-benar kesialan untuk Klan Hyuuga.

Hyuuga Haruka terkenal sebagai Kunoichi yang tekun. Semasa menjadi Shinobi, kemampuannya cukup diperhitungkan. Di mata Hokage, wanita cantik ini bagaikan berlian di tengah - tengah hembusan asap Hitam. Haruka dapat menyelesaikan urusan Shinobi dengan tidak menggunakan kekerasan. Hatinya selembut sutra dan pemaaf bagi siapa saja. Meski begitu, tidak jarang ia mengambil tindakan tegas demi kebaikan bersama.

Tidak ada Kunoichi manapun yang dapat menandingi keuletan dan ketekunannya. Diantara Kunoichi Hyuuga, dia-lah salah satu Hyuuga yang memiliki Jyuuken terbaik. Haruka selalu menjalankan misinya dengan benar dan penuh rasa tanggung jawab.

Hokage hanya berharap agar kelak Hime kecil akan menyamai atau bahkan melampaui ketekunan sang ibu tercinta.

Sementara Hime kecil, sejujurnya ia sangat terpukul atas kepergian Ibunya. Beberapa hari ia mengurung diri di kamar, tidak mau makan minum, bermain, apalagi bertemu orang lain. Hina kecil hanya butuh sendiri.

Ibu satu-satunya yan ia punya. Ayahnya, tida perduli. Sekarang Hanya Hina sendirian.

Tidak terbayang, akan seperti apa kehidupannya kelak tanpa ibu disisinya. Selama ini, Hina selalu menganggap Haruka sebagai tumpuan, tidak dengan yang lain.

Sebenarnya Hinata mempunyai beberapa bibi dan paman, namun itu tidaklah sama jika dibandingkan dengan kasih sayang yang diberikan oleh Oka-sannya.

Kehidupan apapun yang dijalaninya nanti, Hina harus tabah dan tegar. Hiashi adalah tumpuannya sekarang. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus menurut dan patuh kepada ayahnya.

Hinata adalah seorang Hairess, dia akan berlatih sekeras apapun guna mengemban tugas sebagai jantung utama Hyuuga.

"_Hina…Hina."_

"Eh?"

"_Disini, di jendela kamar."_

"S-siapa itu?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

"_Sasuke, ayo pergi bersama."_

"S-suke-san? S-sedang apa disitu?" Hina memelankan suaranya, beberapa Shinobi Hyuuga berada di balik fusuma.

"_Aku menjemputmu. Ayo kita pergi dari sini."_

"K-kemana?"

"_K-kerumahku, tinggalah Di rumahku. Ayahmu tidak akan membiarkanmu bermain denganku lagi."_

"K-kenapa?"

"_Kau akan di didik oleh Shinobi khusus, kemungkinan kau pun tidak akan dimasukan ke Akademi seperti keinginan Haruka-sama. Kau akan terkurung di dalam rumah besar ini."_

"B-Benarkah?"

Ya, betul kata Sasuke. Selama ini, Haruka lah yang memelas kepada Hiashi agar Hinata dapat bermain di luar mansion. Haruka juga lah yang mengusulkan agar Hina Hime mengenyam pendidikan di Akademi layaknya Anak-anak Shinobi lainnya.

Namun sepeninggal Haruka, jangan harap itu akan dikabulkan. Hiashi adalah pria egois yang keinginannya selalu harus dipatuhi. Apalagi untuk calon Hairess, dia akan bertindak sendiri demi kebaikan Hairess tunggal Hyuuga.

Hinata akan dilatih oleh Shinobi khusus pilihan Hiashi. Selama berlatih, Hinata tidak akan keluar mansion sebelum usianya menginjak 17 tahun.

Selama hidupnya, kegiatan Hina Hime akan di sibukkan dengan berlatih Ninjutsu, tata krama dan norma-norma klan Hyuuga.

Itu adalah pelatihan standar untuk Hime Hyuuga. Hal yang sama berlaku pada Hime-Hime terdahulu, begitupula dengan Hinata.

Sungguh berbeda dengan keinginannya, Hinata ingin berkumpul dan bermain dengan para nakama. Dia hanya ingin memanfaatkan masa kecil bersama rekan-rekannya.

Hinata punya jalan Ninja sendiri, tidak harus diatur dan ditentukan oleh orang lain, walau itu adalah orang tuanya sendiri.

"Peganglah tanganku, jangan pernah melepaskannya."

"A-aku takut."

"Selama bersamaku, kau tidak perlu takut. Aku akan menjagamu."

"J-janji?"

"Iya aku janji, pegang janjiku. Janjiku ini berlaku selama nyawaku masih bersatu dengan ragaku."

"A-Arigatou nee Suke-san." Tangan mungil Hime di genggam kuat-kuat oleh Sasuke.

"Haruka-sama, aku berjanji akan menjaga Hina Hime untuk selamanya. Aku tidak akan melukainya, aku tidak akan berkata kasar padanya, aku akan menyayangi Hina dengan sepenuh hatiku, aku akan melindunginya dengan segala kemampuanku, aku akan terus berada disisinya, apapun yang terjadi, aku pasti akan tetap bersama Hina. Aku janji….kumohon percayalah pada janjiku. Aku tahu usiaku masih sangat-sangat muda, tapi aku yakin, kata-kataku bisa kau pegang. Percayalah."

Dua anak kecil bersimpuh dihadapan makam Haruka Hyuuga. Ini bahkan telah lewat pukul 10.00 malam, waktu yang tidak wajar untuk anak berumur lima tahun berkeliaran di kompleks pemakaman Desanya.

"Hina, apa kau bersedia menerima janjiku?"

"I-iya aku menerimanya Suke-san. Aku pun berjanji tidak akan membenci mu lagi. Auku juga akan bermain denganmu, dan tidak bermain bersama Naruto-kun lagi. Peganglah Janjiku." Tatapan Hime sungguh-sungguh.

"Bagus. Mulai sekarang kita harus saling menjaga dan saling melindungi."

"Humm."

"Ikut aku…" Sasuke mengajak Hinata ke belakang batu nisan Haruka yang masih berupa semen basah.

Dia mengambil sebuah tangkai kayu kecil. "Kita akan membuat janji dengan ini."

"B-bagamana caranya?"

"Seperti ini." Perlahan-lahan Sasuke mengukir nama mereka pada semen basah itu.

Hinata memperhatikan dengan seksama. "A-apa itu tidak akan hilang untuk selama-lamanya?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Kelak, ketika kita dewasa, kita akan kembali ke tempat ini. Jika salha satu dari kita melupakan janji itu, maka dengan tulisan ini kita bisa mengingatnya kembali."

******SASUKE DAN HINATA BERJANJI UNTUK BERSAMA SELAMANYA*****

**Tanggal 27, Februari 19xx **

"Tinggalah dirumahku, Ibuku akan menjagamu juga. Jangan tinggal dirumahmu, Ayahmu akan mengurungmu di dalam rumah besar itu."

"T-tapi aku tidak bisa…."

"Kenapa? Apa kau betah di kurung selama belasan tahun? Itu artinya kita tidak akan pernah bertemu."

"Aku harus patuh kepada Ayah, sekarang hanya Ayah yang kumiliki."

"Sekarang kau memilikiku. Kurasa Aniki, Ayah, dan Ibuku juga menyayangimu. Mereka bahkan memukul kepalaku sewaktu aku melemparmu dengan batu."

"G-gomenne… a-aku benar-benar tidak bisa Suke-san."

"Dasar bodoh! Apa kau pikir dengan mengikuti semua perintah ayahmu maka kau akan menjadi Shinobi yang hebat? Percayalah, kau tidak akan berhasil selama semua yang kau kerjakan dikendalikan oleh orang lain."

"A-aku takut. Aku masih sangat kecil, kurasa…Aku belum bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri."

"Dasar penakut! Perayalah padaku. Semua akan baik-baik saja jika kau tetap bersamaku.!" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"B-bagaimana jika ayah mencariku ke kediaman Uchiha?"

"Maka kita akan menyembunyikanmu. Kau tidak akan ketahuan, percayalah…"

"G-Gomenne..aku tetap tidak bisa."

Sharingannya tiba-tiba aktif, Sasuke merasakan ada aura Chakra mendekat. "Ada seseorang yang datang." Sasuke waspada.

"I-iya, itu adalah Neji nii dan beberapa pamanku." Jawab Hinata lirih.

"Kau memanggil mereka?!"

"Iie, mereka pasti selalu tahu aku berada dimana. Ingat, Klanku adalah Hyuuga, spesialis Shinobi pengintai. Kami selalu saling mengetahui dimana posisi kami berada. Gomenne Suke-san."

"Hei! Kau bocah kecil. Apa kau tahu hukumannya jika mencoba membawa kabur Hime Hyuuga?!" Seorang pria berseru. Dia berambut panjang dengan hitaiate Konoha dikepalanya, pria itu berwajah menyeramkan.

"kalian akan mengurung Hina di dalam penjara?!" Sasuke ketus

"S-Suke-san hentikan!" Hime memekik.

"Hina-sama, sebaiknya kita pulang, sudah cukup bermainnya." Neji mencoba menenangkan sepupunya.

"Tahu apa kau anak kecil? Ini bukanlah Klan Uchiha. Kami dari Klan Hyuuga, dan kami mempunyai aturan sendiri untuk memperlakukan anggota Klan kami." Pria ber-hitaiate itu menjelaskan.

"Bajingan tak berperasaan, mati saja kau!"Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang.

Bungsu Uchiha itu akan segera mengeluarkan tekhnik Jutsu api yang baru saja dikuasainya. Namun sekali lagi, apalah arti tenaga bocah lima tahun? Dengan mudah si pria ber-hitaiate menangkap tangan Sasuke dan mengangkat tubuh mungilnya hingga kakinya tidak berpijak pada tanah.

"LEPASKAN AKU BAJINGAN!"

"Dasar anak kurang ajar! Bagaimana orang tuamu mendidikmu, huh?!"

"SEMOGA KAU MATI DALAM PERANG..!"Sasuke mendesis di akhir kalimatnya.

'PLAAAAK….!'

"Suke-san..!" Hime kecil memekik.

"Itu balasan untuk anak yang tidak tahu sopan santun..."

"P-Paman jahat! kenapa memukul Suke-san seperti itu?!" Hinata menarik-narik celana pamannya.

"Neji, bawa Hina Hime pergi dari sini. Kita tidak punya waktu meladeni bocah Uchiha itu."

"Hai' Saya mengerti," Neji segera menggandeng tangan Hina kecil.

Sementara Sasuke, tubuhnya terhempas cukup jauh setelah mendapatkan tamparan keras dari paman Hinata.

Anak itu memegangi dadanya, cukup sakit akibat terbentur salah satu nisan. Kepalanya pusing karena tempo hempasan tangan pria dewasa, Sasuke terlempar cukup jauh setelah menerima tamparan keras dari paman Hinata.

Ini belum seberapa. Beberapa kali, Ayahnya bahkan pernah melakukan yang lebih parah.

"Suke-san….!" Hime berlari sembari melepaskan genggaman Neji. Dia menghampiri bocah malang yang tertunduk lesu di sisi salah satu nisan.

"Untuk apa kau kemari? Pergilah bersama Klan mu. Pergilah Hina…"

"K-kau berdarah?" Mata lavendernya berkaca-kaca kala melihat darah segar mengucur dari hidung Sasuke.

"Tidak, ini belum seberapa. Aku bahkan pernah mendapatkan luka yang lebih parah."

"A-aku berjanji akan kembali ke tempat ini dan mengingat semua kenangan kita. Tapi mohon maaf sebelumnya, untuk beberapa waktu ke depan, kita mungkin tidak akan bisa bertemu."

"Kau dan Aku adalah anak Shinobi. Kelak, kita pun akan menjadi Shinobi. Aku harap kau bisa menepati janjimu, Shinobi tidak akan mengingkari janjinya, bukan?" Sasuke tersenyum.

"Hai…aku tahu itu."

"Pergilah."

Walau langkahnya berat, Hime kecil berjalan menjauh. Sasuke hanya bisa memandang sedih kala Shinobi-shinobi Hyuuga itu menghilang dari tikungan jalan.

Tinggallah ia sendiri di tengah kompleks pekuburan Desa. Sasuke bertekad akan menepati janji itu, Janji kepada teman masa kecilnya.

Namun terkadang, apa yang kita harapkan di masa lalu tidak sejalan dengan apa yang terjadi dimasa depan.

Tragedi berdarah yang menimpah seluruh Klan Uchiha sukses memusnahkan penghuni Klan besar itu. Hanya tersisa Uchiha Sasuke ditemani dendam membara.

Sontak kehidupannya berubah 180 derajat.

Tanpa keluarga, seorang diri dan sebatang kara. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya memang pendiam, kini semakin diam. Rasa sakit dihatinya benar-benar tak tertahankan. Dendam terhadap Aniki yang amat dicintainya entah telah mencapai taraf seberapa parah.

Dulu, ketika ia memiliki segalanya, Sasuke termasuk anak yang sombong. Ayah, Ibu, keluarga, Klan, seolah ia tak membutuhkkan apapun asalkan orang-orang ini ada bersamanya.

Sekarang orang-orang itu telah tiada. Hanya tersisa dirinya dan kebencian mendalam.

Setelah insiden yang membantai habis Klan Uchiha, ia pindah ke kompleks apartemen para Chunin. Hokage ke-tiga memberinya tempat yang cukup layak di apartement itu. Tinggal seorang diri di mansion Uchiha hanya akan menambah rasa sedihnya.

Hari demi hari, akhirnya Sasuke mengerti kesendirian yang dirasakan Naruto. Selama ini, Naruto berusaha untuk menarik perhatian orang lain agar dia tidak kesepian.

'Jadi seperti ini rasanya kesepian?'

Pelahan-lahan, ia pun bisa menerima kehadiran si blonde. Walau masih sering bertengkar, _toh_ di beberapa kesempatan mereka terlihat bersama.

Di Akademi, keduanya bahkan dipasangkan dalam satu tim. Awalnya Sasuke cukup cuek kepada sahabat blondenya, ia masih terlalu canggung untuk saling bercengkrama. Lagipula Naruto lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Kiba, Shikamaru dan Chouji. _Well_, teman - teman badungnya sejak dahulu kala.

Sasuke berusaha menghilangkan rasa dendam itu, namun sulit. Kebencian terhadap Itachi seperti melekat di hati kecilnya. Saat itu hanya ada satu keinginan Sasuke.

MENGEJAR KEKUATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH ITACHI.

Waktu terus berlalu, hingga seorang gadis kecil yang akhirnya ikut bergabung di Akademi. Hyuuga Hinata masuk Akademi dua tahun setelah Sasuke.

Namun karena telah mengenyam pendidikan private di kediamannya. Maka para Sensei sepakat untuk melompat kelas, Hinata boleh bergabung dengan kelas Sasuke dan yang lainnya.

Keadaanya benar-benar jauh berbeda. Mereka bahkan tidak saling menatap satu sama lain. Hinata lebih banyak diam, apalagi Sasuke.

Kedua orang ini seperti berperang dengan batinnya. Sasuke bermasalah dengan kakaknya, sementara Hinata bermasalah dengan sang Ayah.

Hiashi berubah fikiran, ia mengizinkan Hinata ikut belajar di Akademi. Ketua Hyuuga itu menganggap bahwa putri sulungnya kurang berkembang jika berlatih di rumah.

Hiashi memberi wanti-wanti:

"_Jika kau masih gagal di Akademi, sebaiknya tanggalkan jabatan sebagai Hime Hyuuga dan jadilah Shinobi biasa." _

Diam-diam, Hiashi memanggil beberapa Shinobi khusus untuk melatih adiknya, Hanabi.

Di luar dugaan, Hanabi jauh lebih berbakat untuk urusan Jutsu. Sejak saa itu, Hanabi terus berlatih di kediaman Souke, semua Sensei memuji kehebatan bungsu Hyuuga ini.

Tidak jarang mereka membanding-bandingkan Hinata dan Hanbi, dan tidak jarang pula Hinata mendengar perkataan mereka tentang kelemahannya.

Sejak saat itu Hiashi memiliki dua kandidat, Hinata atau Hanabi.

Hinata berlatih keras di bawah didikan Yuhi kurenai, Dia se-tim dengan Shino dan kiba.

Gadis belia ini bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan dirinya, apalagi janji kecil bersama teman kecilnya dulu. Hinata hanya tahu berlatih dan melaksanakan misi bersama rekan timnya.

Kalaupun ada anak yang menarik perhatiannya, itu adalah si blonde, Uzumaki Naruto, pria yang telah menjadi pujaannya sejak dulu.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, ia bahkan tak melirik ke arah gadis kecil yang duduk tiga bangku dibelakangnya.

Entah apa yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sasuke dan Hinata seperti di cuci otaknya.

Janji dahulu kala tak berarti, buktinya mereka tidak mengingat janji itu. Hanya dalam jangka waktu dua tahun, keduanya melupakan persahabatan mereka.

Wajar saja, dalam dua itu, begitu banyak kejadian dan tragedy. Khususnya Sasuke, dia harus kehilangan semua orang-orang berharga.

Wajar bukan…

Hingga akhirnya Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Desa, begitu banyak nakama yang kehilangan. Khususnya Naruto, Sakura, dan Kakashi Sensei.

Hinata seperti tidak peduli. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan perang batinnya sendiri. Apa yang kita rencanakan, terkadang memang tidak sejalan dengan apa yang terjadi.

* * *

Kami-sama seperti mempermainkan nasib mereka. Setelah belasan tahun berpisah, akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata di pertemukan dalam sebuah perjodohan.

Mereka akhirnya menikah. Pernikahan itu tidak lebih dari sebuah misi yang di rancang oleh Tetua Negara api.

Awalnya, pernikahan mereka tidak berjalan dengan baik. Sasuke yag seorang mantan Nuke-nin menikah dengan seorang Hime terhormat dari Klan Hyuuga.

Cukup sulit adaptasi yang dilakukan keduanya. Konflik berkepanjangan sukses membuat Hime menderita, Sasuke pun merasa kurang nyaman dengan pernikahan buatan ini.

Namun ketika mengingat kembali apa yang terjadi selama pernikahan, rasanya konyol.

Karena…

Gadis kecil itu adalah cinta pertamanya.

gadis kecil itu adalah sahabatnya.

Gadis kecil itu adalah istrinya

Gadis kecil itu adalah ibu dari benihnya.

Gadis kecil itu adalah Hina.

Gadis yang selalu menjadi pujaan hati Sasuke sejak dulu.

Hinata adalah gadis pertama yang membuat Sasuke berjanji.

Sasuke dan Hinata telah berjanji akan bersama untuk selamanya. Janji kecil sengaja di torehkan di belakang nisan Haruka, Ibu Hinata.

Dalam janji itu, Sasuke akan bersama selamanya dengan Hinata. Dia pun berjanji kepada Haruka akan menjaga dan melindungi Hinata apapun yang terjadi.

Apakah Hinata mengingat janji itu? entahlah…

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur, ternyata hatinya masih sama seperti hati pria kecil berusia lima tahun belasan tahun yang lalu.

Malam itu, ketika para Shinobi Hyuuga membawa Hina pergi dari pemakaman, hatinya sakit. Sasuke tidak ingin ada orang yang merebut sahabat kecilnya.

Namun kali ini, rasa sakitnya 10.000 kali lipat. Jika dulu ia berpisah dengan Hinata selama belasan tahun, mungkin kali ini ia akan berpisah dengan Hinata untuk selama-lamanya.

Hinata sekarat, bayinya pun meninggal. Keduanya adalah nyawa bagi Sasuke. Jika salah satunya pergi, maka separuh nyawanya pun akan pergi.

Tsunade, selaku Hokag ke-lima dan ketua Iryo nin Desa Konohagkure, telah memberikan sebuah pilihan yang amat sulit. Sangat-sangat sulit.

Antara Hinata atau bayinya…

Antar Keluarga atau Desa…

Jika Sasuke memilih Hinata, maka kemungkinan selamat hanya 40%. Setelah bayinya dikeluarkan, Hina akan mengalami koma. Semasa koma, hanya 40 % kehidupan yang akan tersisa. Coba tebak, Apakah seseorang yang mengalami luka separah itu akan mampu bertahan dengan kemungkinan hidup di bawah 60 %?

Tsunade selaku iryo-nin berpengalaman telah mengatakan bahwa itu mustahil. Kemungkinan 40 % sangatlah kecil untuk pasien kritis. Biasanya mereka tidak akan melewati masa komanya dan meninggal setelah beberapa hari.

Jika Sasuke memilih bayinya, maka kehidupan sang Ibu akan dipindahkan kepada si bayi dengan menggunakan Jutsu Tranfer Kehidupan milik Tsunade. Bayi kecil akan mampu bertahan dengan nyawa sebanyak 40%.

Tsunade beberapa kali pernah melakukan hal ini, memindahkan nyawa Ibu yang tersisa kepada bayinya yang telah meninggal. Untuk beberapa kasus, itu berhasil. Namun tentu saja membawa kesedihan mendalam bagi sang suami. Mereka harus kehilangan istri demi anak tercinta.

Sasuke dihadapkan dengan pilihan rumit, keduanya penting. bayinya dan Ibu bayinya, ia mencintai keduanya.

Di beberapa waktu luang, Sasuke sering membayangkan, sebahagia apa nanti kehidupan keluarga Uchiha ketika si kecil lahir?

Dia rela tidak mendapatkan misi beberapa minggu demi melihat dan menemani buah hatinya di rumah. Sasuke tidak ingin kehilangan sedikitpun waktu bersama si kecil _.Well,_ Anak dari buah cinta bersama cinta pertamanya.

Ketika anak mereka telah belajar berjalan, Sasuke ingin agar langkah pertama si kecil adalah langkah menuju ke arah Ayahnya. Jika si kecil akan terjatuh, maka dengan sigap ia akan memegangi kedua tangan mungil itu.

Malam hari, si kecil harus tidur bersama Ayahnya. Sang Ayah akan mendekap seraya membelai sayang.

Pagi harinya, orang pertama yang ditemui si kecil haruslah Ayah. Dia akan memandikan dan memakaikannya popok, setelah itu mereka akan bermain seharian. Jika si kecil sudah lelah, keduanya akan tidur siang bersama.

Ayah rela tidak bekerja hanya demi waktu - waktu berharga bersama si kecil.

Jika membayangkan hal-hal indah itu, Sasuke pasti akan tersenyum - senyum sendiri. Dia bahkan telah merancang beberapa rencana menyenangkan bersama sang buah hati kelak.

3 tahun, si kecil harus sudah bisa mengaktifkan Sharingan, tentunya di bawah bimbingan Sasuke.

4 tahun, si kecil harus sudah memahami beberapa teknik dasar Jutsu, untuk teori, Hinata akan mengajarinya sewaktu malam.

5 tahun, si kecil harus mempersiapkan diri masuk Akademi

6 tahun, si kecil akan mendapatkan peringkat pertama di kelas satu.

8 tahun, si kecil akan mendapatkan misi bersama seorang Sensei dan beberapa orang rekan se-timnya.

Hingga waktu Ujian Chunin tiba, si kecil pun harus ikut ambil peran. Walau masih terlalu sulit bagi anak di bawah 10 tahun, Sasuke akan terus melatih si kecil agar mampu melewati beberapa sesi Ujian Chunin.

Tidak perlu menjadi pemenang, cukup mempelajari dan terbiasa saja. Kelak jika usianya telah genap 10 tahun, maka si kecil tidak akan kaget dan mudah menjalani sesi Ujian Chunin berikutnya.

Semua rencana sudah di atur sedemikian rupa. Sungguh otak Sasuke telah dipenuhi moment - moment penting bersama sang buah hati.

Namun sepertinya itu tidak akan menjadi kenyataan, bayinya telah meninggal. Meninggal dalam arti sebenarnya, bayi itu tidak akan pernah lahir ke dunia. Bayi kecil yang selalu ia idam-idamkan semenjak mendengar kabar kehamilan sang istri, kini telah tiada dan tidak akan mungkin kembali.

'Maafkan Ayah….salahkanlah aku.'

'Maaf…sesungguhnya aku sangat menyayangimu. Ada banyak hal menggembirakan yang akan kita bagi bersama, namun Kami-sama belum mengizinkanku untuk bertemu denganmu.'

'Kita tidak sejodoh nak. Maaf.'

'Maaf. Ayah menyayagimu untuk selamanya.'

"Salah. Itu pilihan yang sulit!" Naruto berkata lantang.

Si blonde sadar akan kehancuran hati sahabatnya. Pilihan yang diberikan Tsunade benar - benar sulit.

Entah sampai kapan penderitaan terus setia melekat kepada sahabat ravennya. Sejak kecil, remaja, dewasa, dan sekarang menikah, Sasuke selalu di terpa pederitaan dan kesedihan.

Dulu ia kehilangan segala-galanya. Klan, orang tua, Kakak, sekarang ia harus memilih antara kehilangan istri atau anaknya?

'Jika aku jadi Sasuke, Aku pun akan sulit menentukan pilihan' batin si blonde.

"Selamatkan keduanya. Bukankah kau seorang Iryo nin hebat?! Dimana kehebatanmu?!" Lima jemari Naruto menahan punggung Sasuke yang hampir-hampir saja menimpanya.

Saking hancurnya, Sasuke bahkan tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya sendiri. Pria raven itu hanya bisa tertunduk sembari menitihkan air mata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku hanya manusia biasa—"

"Kenapa Desa ini selalu menyakiti Sasuke?! Ada apa dengan kalian semua?! Kenapa kalian selalu memberinya pilihan-pilihan yang sulit?! Dulu, kalian memaksanya menikah. Setelah menikah, kalian menyuruhnya mempunyai anak. Dan ketika mempunyai anak, kalian menyuruhnya memilih untuk menyelamatkan istri atau menyelamatkan anaknya?! Apakah itu manusiawi?! Tentu saja Sasuke akan memilih keduanya."

"Naruto…" Sakura berkata lirih di tengah isakannya. Dalam hati ia memuji kesetiaan Naruto kepada Sasuke. Sejak dulu, si blonde memang selalu membela sahabatnya.

Masih jelas di ingatannya kala beberapa Shinobi Kiri datang ke Konoha. Mereka menuding Sasuke telah membunuh Paman Bee.

kala itu, Naruto dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa sahabatnya tidak bersalah. Bahkan ia rela di pukuli hingga babak belur demi pelampiasan dendam para Shinobi Kiri.

Sama halnya dengan hari ini, Naruto selalu ada disamping Sasuke untuk mendukungnya.

"Maaf. Sasuke harus memilih salah satunya. Aku bukan Dewa, Naruto."

"Apa kau tuli?! Sasuke akan memilih keduanya!"

"Naruto…" Suara Sasuke pelan memanggil nama sahabatnya.

Dengan pungung tangan ia menyeka wajah pucatnya, jakungnya bergerak ke atas dan ke bawah, lehernya terasa pekat, matanya perih. Pelahan-lahan ia mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba bertatap mata dengan Iryo nin terbaik dari Konoha.

"Katakan sesuatu, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Kumohon…..kumohon selamatkan Hinata. Apapun yang terjadi, Selamatkan Hinata." Sasuke mencoba mengatur kalimatnya agar dapat didengar jelas oleh Tsunade.

"Walau hanya 40 %?" Tsunade meyakinkan.

"Walau hanya 10 % sekalipun, aku tetap akan memintamu untuk menyelamatkan istriku. Selamatkan Dia, kumohon. Aku membutuhkan Hinata…"

Tsunade menelan salivanya. Dia sadar, Sasuke sungguh-sungguh dengan pilihannya. Apapun yang terjadi, Hinata harus selamat.

"Baiklah…aku akan berusaha. Berdoalah kepada Kami-sama."

"Usahakan yang terbaik. Kumohon."

Ini memang pilihan sulit. Mungkin bagi beberapa Shinobi, Sasuke tidak profesional karena lebih mementingkan urusan pribadi dibandingkan urusan Desa.

Namun jika dilihat dari segi kecintaan terhadap keluarga, dua jempo untuk si bungsu Uchiha.

Tsunade sadar, Sasuke tidak ingin seperti Itachi. Dulu, kakaknya lebih mementingkan Desa dibandingkan keluarga. Akhirnya sulung Uchiha itu membantai habis seluruh keluarga dan Klannya. Belakangan, ia pun meregang nyawa di tangan adiknya sendiri.

Sudah cukup keluarga menjadi yang tersakiti. Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata menderita dan menjadi korban untuk misi ini. Si wanita blonde menarik sebuah kesimpulan bahwa rasa cinta telah bersemi di hati dingin Uchiha Sasuke.

Selama ini, Shizune selalu berusaha meyakinkannya akan nasib buruk yang menimpa Hime Hyuuga. Hidup bersama dengan Sasuke akan membawa penderitaan bagi Hinata. Namun sepertinya dugaan itu salah, justru Hinata lah yang beruntung memiliki suami seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke akan rela mengorbankan apapun untuk Hinata, bahkan nyawanya sendiri. Cintanya adalah cinta tulus, kasih sayangnya mutlak dari hati yang terdalam, rasa ingin saling memiliki jauh diatas segala-galanya, bahkan Sasuke lebih mencintai Hinata dibandingkan misinya. _Well_, sesuatu yang kontras untuk Shinobi kelas A yang biasanya lebih mementingkan urusan Desa daripada urusan pribadi.

Namun kali ini Hokage dapat memaklumi. Hinata adalah keluarga pertama yang dimiliki Sasuke. Walau kemukinan selamatnya hanya 40 %, ia rela mengambil resiko itu. Bagi Sasuke, Hinata seperti mutiara yang amat sangat berharga. Dia tidak ingin mutiaranya hilang, seluruh harapan bertumpu pada sang istri.

Tsunade sadar, ia harus berusaha. Sekecil apapun kemungkinan Hinata selamat, dia harus mencoba. Hokage wanita itu akan mencurahkan segala kemampuannya untuk menyelamatkan wanita berharga bagi Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa kita akan mengeluarkan mayat bayinya dengan cara manual?"

"Tidak, kita akan menarik bayi itu dengan Chakraku. Untuk beberapa luka dalam, kita akan melakukan metode pemulihan urat Chakra, tapi setelah kandungannya di bersihkan terlebih dahulu."

"Hinata kehabisan Chakra, urat-urat chakranya membengkak… Apa dia akan tahan dengan rasa sakitnya?" Shizune nampak tidak yakin.

Metode ini adalah metode khusus dari Tsunade. Menarik dengan Chakra biasa dilakukan jika si pasien menderita kanker, tumor, darah menggumpal, dan beberapa penyakit sejenis lainnya.

Chakra Tsunade mampu menarik suatu obyek negatif di dalam tubuh pasien tanpa melakukan operasi. Namun dengan catatan, si pasien harus memiliki Chakra, atau dalam artian, dia harus dalam keadaan sehat dan sadarkan diri.

Dalam hal ini, Tsunade mempraktekkan metodenya hanya kepada Shinobi saja, mengingat hanya Shinobi lah yang memiliki Chakra dan memiliki daya tahan tubuh diatas rata-rata.

Hinata adalah Shinobi, namun melihat kondisinya yang sedang tidak sadarkan diri, Shizune pesimis.

Apakah tubuh Hinata bisa menerima Chakra super besar dari Tsunade?

Pada keadaan normal, para pasien akan merasa kesakitan ketika proses penarikan berlangsung. Shizune hanya khawatir, tubuh lemah Hinata tidak akan sanggup menerima Chakra itu.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi pesimis? Hinata adalah Shinobi, dan kita harus percaya padanya."

"Tapi, Tsunade-sama….Hina-chan sedang tidak sadarkan diri. Aku takut—"

"Sakura dan Ino akan melakukan transfer Chakra ketika proses penarikan berlangsung."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama" Ino dan Sakura menjawab berbarengan.

"Maaf…aku hanya khawatir." Shizune berkata lirih.

"Lakukan apapun, itu yang diinginkan Sasuke. Lakukan apapun walau itu hanya 40 %." Tsunade meyakinkan Shizune.

"Hai, saya mengerti Tsunade-sama."

Saskura dan Ino memegang tangan kiri dan tangan kanan Hinata. kedua iryo nin mudah ini akan segera mengalirkan Chakra medis mereka.

Sementara Hokage, beliau bersiap-siap mengumpulkan Chakra di kedua tangannya. Di sisinya, nampak Shizune melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebelumnya, Iryo nin ini telah menyumbat beberapa pembuluh darah untuk menghindari pendarahan.

Sakura dan Ino memperhatikan dengan cermat kala Hokage melakukan segel disekitar area perut Hinata. Segel itu terIihat rumit dan berlika - liku.

"Ini agar rasa sakitnya fokus pada satu titik dan tidak merembes ke organ yang lain. Hinata sudah cukup menderita, segel ini akan bertahan selama beberapa bulan. Itupun jika ia mampu bertahan melewati masa kritisnya."

Tsunade memberikan isyarat pada Shizune bahwa ia akan memulai proses penarikannya. Asisten setia Hokage itu mengangguk mantap.

Iryo nin handal Konoha itu melakukan beberapa gerakan Jutsu, terlihat sangat rumit. Terakhir, setelah menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya, Tsunade menaruh telapak tangan itu diatas perut Hinata yang telah diberi segel.

Seketika segel bercahaya kebiruan, tubuh Hinata sedikit mengejang menerima Jutsu itu.

"Tsunade-sama.." Ino dan Sakura terlihat panik.

Hokage terus berkonsentrasi. Chakra dari tangannya akan mengeluarkan mayat bayi itu.

Hinata mengejang semakin kuat. Urat – urat Chakranya terlukis jelas pada permukaan kulitnya. Darah mengalir dari hidung, mulut, mata, telinga, dan kuku-kukunya.

"Bertahanlah Hinata.."

"Aliran darahnya tidak beraturan. Dia mengalami pendarahan total."

Hanya dalam sekian menit saja, peluh yang membanjiri wajah Hokage tak terhitung jumlahnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA….!"

Ino dan Sakura saling memandang, seseorang yang mengalami kritis dan tidak sadrkan diri bisa berteriak sekeras itu? apakah saking sakitnya, hingga Hinata menjerit di alam bawah sadarnya?

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…..!"

"Aku akan menariknya, bersabarlah Hinata. Tahan sedikit…"

Perlahan-lahan tangan Tsunande mulai terangkat. Jika kau pernah melihat lubang cacing di luar angksa, kini area perut Hinata membentuk seperti halnya lubang cacing berwarna gelap kehitaman. Itu adalah efek dari Jutru Tsunande.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

Suara melengking itu menggema, beberapa orang yang mendengarnya harus memejamkan mata seraya meresapi rasa sakit yang dirasakan Hinata.

Sasuke tidak tenang, terlihat betul raut kegelisahan di wajah pucatnya. Shikamaru yang notabene super cuek, kini terheran-heran memandangi sahabatnya. Setau mereka, Sasuke adalah pria yang tenang. Seberat apapun masalahnya, ekpresi wajahnya selalu datar.

Kali ini image itu hilang entah kemana. Sasuke seperti orang panikan, nafasnya tidak beraturan, matanya sesekali melirik ke arah pintu. Dalam hati ia selalu bertanya-tanya, kapan pintu itu akan dibuka?

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka menunggu, tapi Tsunade tak kunjung menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sesekali hanya terdengar suara lengkingan wanita. Sasuke tahu itu surasa Hinata.

Setiap kali sang istri menjerit, jantungnya seperti di pukul kuat - kuat. Separah itukah? Apakah metode Chakra Tsunade sesakit itu?

"Tenanglah Sasuke. Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja." Kini giliran Shikamaru yang mencoba menenangkan pria yang nampak gelisah itu.

"Kenapa mereka lama sekali? Ini hampir tengah malam."

"Bersabarlah sedikit lagi."

"Aku harus masuk."  
"Jangan Sasuke, kau akan mengganggu konsentrasi mereka. Sebaiknya kita tetap disini dan menunggu."

"Tapi aku—"

"Pintunya terbuka!" Naruto berseru.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata?!" Sasuke segera menghampiri ketiga Iryo nin disana.

"Masuklah Sasuke. Kami telah berhasil mengeluarkan bayinya." Shizune berkata dengan wajah lesuh dipenuhi peluh.

Tak menunggu lama-lama, Sasuke, Naruto dan beberapa nakama lainnya segera menghambur masuk.

Ada Sakura, ino , dan Shizune yang menuntun mereka ke sebuah ruangan yang terletak paling sudut.

Mereka berdiri di hadapan pintu yang cukup besar. Di bagian atas pintu itu tertulis

***Ruang Jenazah***

Melihat tulisan itu, Hati Sasuke seperti di iris-iris. Bayinya memang benar-benar telah meninggal.

"Apa kau siap melihatnya?" Shizune memberi keyakinan.

"Aku siap." Sasuke meyakinkan dirinya.

Perlahan - lahan Shizune membuka pintu itu. Beberapa orang disana nampak gugup menanti apa yang ingin diperlihatkan Shizune senpai.

Ruangan itu tidak terlalu terang. Ada beberapa tempat tidur kecil. Mereka menduga mayat bayi akan di taruh di tempat itu guna menunggu keluarga yang ingin melakukan kremasi.

Malam ini, hanya ada satu mayat bayi. Sasuke yakin itu adalah bayinya. Dia merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang sangat kecil…sangat kecil.

Perlu diketahui sebelumnya, pengguna Sharingan mampu merasakan aura pengguna Sharingan lainnya. Walau si pengguna Sharingan telah wafat sekalipun, mereka bisa saling mendeteksi. Sasuke yakin bayinya memiliki Sharigan, dia merasakannya.

Perlahan-lahan langkahnya mendekati mayat bayi itu. Ukurannya sangat kecil, bahkan lengan Sasuke mungkin jauh lebih besar. Terlihat samar, rambut anak itu berwarna lavender, sama seperit ibunya.

Namun alis, hidung mancung, dagu, bibir, tulang pipi, bentuk telinga, semuanya milik Sasuke. Anak itu bahkan memiliki tiga tahi lalat bersusun di leher kirinya, sama persis seperti miliknya dan Itachi.

Sasuke yakin anak ini keturunan Uchiha, semua ciri-cirinya hampir sama dengan yang dimilki sang kakek, Fugaku.

"Ini anakku. Keturunan Uchina." Suaranya bergetar

Hanabi, Sakura, dan Ino bahkan tidak mampu lagi menahan tangis pilunya. Suasananya sungguh menyedihkan. Hanya orang tidak normal yang tidak mampu meresapi pilu hati Sasuke.

Pria itu terus memperhatikan san buah hati, jemarinya mengelus wajah dan dahi bayi mungilnya. Bayinya terlihat cantik walau seluruh tubuhnya berwarna biru kehitam-hitaman. Bisa dipastikan anak mereka berkulit putih susu sama seperti ibunya jka menghilangkan lebam kehitaman itu.

"Dia laki-laki?" Air mata Sasuke telah membasahi pipinya kala bertanya pada Shizune.

"Iya, dia laki-laki. Kami telah mengetahui itu sejak dua minggu yang lalu." Shizune berkata lirih.

"Naruto.."

"Iya aku disini…." Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke.

"Lihatlah, ini adalah anakku. Apa menurutmu ia tampan?"

"Iya, tentu saja. Dia bahkan jauh lebih tampan darimu."

"Sebetulnya, aku ingin kau menjadi Senseinya kelak. Ajari dia menggunakan kuchiyose katak."

"Sasuke…"

"Aku ingin dia pegi melaksankan misi ketika usianya dibawah sepuluh tahun. Dia akan sehebat Itachi…"

"Sasuke…"

"Sharingannya pasti akan lebih kuat daripada Sharinganku. Aku yakin itu…"

"Sasuke…"

"Berhenti menyebut namaku, aku tahu dia telah tiada. Aku tahu Naruto…"

Isakan pilu khas lelaki yang sebelumnya terdengar di ruang tunggu, kini kembali menggema memenuhi seisi ruangan.

Lee, Shino dan Kiba bahkan mengambil tempat masing-masing sembari menyembunyikan wajah mereka. Bisa dipastikan ketiga Shinobi handal itu sedang menangis tersedu-sedu.

Di sisi kiri Sasuke, Hanabi tak dapat mengontrol tangisnya. Gadis berusia 19 tahun itu hampir-hampir saja pingsan menyaksikan sesosok mayat bayi. Mayat bayi itu adalah anak dari kakaknya, Hinata.

Sakura mendekatinya seraya menenangkan bungsu Hyuuga itu. "Tenangkan dirimu…."

Shikamaru memijit pelipisnya, hidungnya memerah, bahunya bergetar, kata-kata Sasuke sungguh mengena di hati pria yang terkenal malas itu.

Tangisan Sasuke semakin terdengar jelas. Naruto bahkan harus menopang tubuh sahabatnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Bertahanlah…aku tahu ini sulit." Naruto mendekap Sasuke.

"Aku membunuhnya Naruto…aku membunuhnya. Ini salahku…..aku yang bersalah sejak awal."

"Ini bukan salahmu teme. Kita akan mencari tahu penyebabnya, kita pasti akan tahu. Sekarang kau harus kuat."

"Anakku mati karena aku…Akulah penyebanya."

Kini ia benar-benar terduduk di lantai kamar mayat. Kedua sikunya bertumpuh pada lutut. Jempolnya memijit pelipisnya, dadanya naik turun, Sasuke menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"Akulah sumber kesialan bagi orang-orang yang kucintai…."

"Sasuke tegarlah…." Naruto pun mendudukan dirinya di sisi sang sahabat, sesekali ia mengelus pundak bergetar itu.

Seseorang lagi ikut mengelus punggungnya, itu adalah tangan seorang wanita.

"Jangan menangis, kuatkan hatimu."

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Tsunade memejamkan mata." Dia belum berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, hanya—"

"SELAMATKAN DIA APAPUN YANG TERJADI..!"

Sharingan aktif disana. Cengkraman kuat Sasuke hampir-hampir saja merobek jubah Kage Tsunade.

"Kau seorang Iryo nin, bukan? Selamatkan dia..!"

"Sasuke sabarlah, aku akan berusaha—"

"Demi Kami-sama. Jika bukan karena misi bodoh ini, Hinata tidak harus menderita. Ini semua karena peraturan bodoh dari orang-orang bodoh Desa ini!"

"Iya aku akan berusaha..!"

"Jika sampai besok pagi dia belum sadarkan diri, setengah Desa ini adalah taruhannya." Chakra keunguan berpendar, Chakra itu membentuk tulang belulang dari monster Susanoo.

Naruto bahkan harus mundur dan menjauh agar tidak terkena efek Genjutsu berbahaya itu. Sementara Tsunade, ia sengaja menutup kedua mata madunya agar tidak terpengaruh Mangekyou Sharingan.

"Oi Sasuke sadarlah, kau akan melukai Hokage."Shikamaru memperingati.

"Hempasan Susanoo dapat menghancurkan sebagian dari Konoha. Ingat itu baik-baik." Sasuke mengancam.

"I-iya..aku tahu." _Well,_ si wanita blonde bahkan harus tergagap-gagap menghadapi kemurkahan bungsu Uchiha itu.

Sekuat apapun Hokage, dari segi usia dan beragamnya teknik Jutsu, Sasuke lebih unggul. Tsunade hanya menguasai Taijutsu dan Jutsu pengobatan/medis, jika ada jenis Jutsu lain, kiranya itu tidak akan cocok melawan Genjutsu terkuat dari Klan Uchiha. Sementara Sasuke, dia mampu dalam hal, Genjutsu, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Doujutsu, dan beberapa mode Jutsu lainnya.

"Berdirilah…kau hanya akan melukai orang lain. Jangan bertindak seperti bocah." Naruto menarik lengan Sasuke.

"Otousama…." Saura lembut Hanabi membuat beberapa orang disana memandangi arah pintu.

Ketua dari Klan elit Hyuuga berdiri disana, ekspresinya datar. Di Sisi kirinya, nampak sang Bunke, Hyuuga Neji.

"Gunakan metode pencangkokan."

"Apa maksud anda, Hyuuga-sama?" Tsunade bingung dengan kalimat pendek Hiashi.

"Bukankah Sharingan tidak pernah mati? Gunakan metode pencangkokan, kau pasti bisa memindahkan Sharingan itu kepada anak lain, bukan?"

"Tidak ada proses pencangkokan..! aku akan melakukan kremasi secepatnya." Sasuke yang menanggapi kalimat yang seharusnya dilontarkan kepada Tsunade.

"Kau membantah?!" Hiashi ketus.

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menuruti kata-katamu? Kau adalah salah satu penyebab Hinata menderita." Telunjuk Sasuke mengarah ke wajah Hiashi.

Jangan lihat matanya, ia sedang mengaktifkan Mangekyou Sharingan." Neji berbisik kepada sang paman.

"Hinata telah menjadi bagian dari Uchiha, kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya."

"Dia tetap putriku, kau tidak berhak melarangku."

"Tidak ada yang berhak atas Hinata selain aku."

"Omong kosong, kau Uchiha…" Kalimat Hiashi melecehkan.

"Jia kau tetap melakukan pencangkokan, maka bisa kupastikan mansion Hyuuga akan rata dengan tanah malam ini juga."

"Keparat kau.! Beraninya kau mengancam Ketua Hyuuga..!" Neji mengaktifkan Byakugan.

"…Dan kau Bunke Hyuuga, aku ingin mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan. Aku rasa kau menyembunyikan sesuatu."

* * *

Mohon maaf semuanya, tidak ada balesan review.

Sebelumnya, ada beberapa review yang sempat mengutarakan kalimat2 yang kurang enak.

Saya, Harukachin….

Sangat2 menerima flame, kritik, saran, pujian, dukungan, dan segala hal positif lainnya.

**TAPI**

**Mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya tidak menerima kata2 yang bersifat tidak sopan dan memojokkan orang lain. **

Bicaralah yang sopan, atau jika memang tidak suka dengan FIC saya, bisa di PM, paling tidak itu tidak kelihatan di kotak review dan tidak perlu dibaca oleh reader lainnya.

Saya rasa model review seperti itu, bukannya membangun atau memberikan masukan positif, sebaliknya hanya akan meninggalkan penyakit hati.

Saya ga bales review, karna saya mau tahu dulu, **SEBENARNYA APA SIH YANG MENJADI TUJUAN KALIAN MEMBACA FEEL MY SOUL ?**

Karena kemarin ada reader yang mengatakan bahwa para reader membaca FMS hanya karena keterpaksaan, mengingat di gudang Fic Sasuhina sangat2 jarang Fic canon.

**APAKAH BENAR BEGITU?**

Kalau memang alasannya begitu, mohon maaf sebelumnya, saya ga bakal melanjutkan FMS.

Jika sampai besok pagi saya hanya menerima review YANG **"MENDUKUNG FMS DILANJUTKAN"** dibawah 10-an, berarti memang FMS ga bakal dilanjutkan.

Sebaliknya,

Kalau saya menerima review yang "**MENDUKUNG FMS DILANJUTKAN"** diatas 10 an…FMS tetap saya lanjutkan.

Sekian dari saya,

By; Harukachin


End file.
